Amber & Chocolate
by Karvost
Summary: Falling too deep in the atrocities they committed for equality and justice, Blake Belladonna never leaves the White Fang. Yet, someone from her past won't let that happen within his eyesight. He will bring her back to the right path. He promised her. But there's a catch; how is he going to do that on top of his own hill-sized problems? Realistic OCxBlake, set 6 years before Vol 1.
1. I: Osmond

I. Osmond:

 **Meet Blake Belladonna, the Tuna Lover**

* * *

This world we live in isn't a fairy tale. People are ignorant to that fact-or maybe not; they just accept it and don't care.

Have you ever wondered why people come and go from you like the wind? Most importantly, have you seen them doing it? Perhaps not, or perhaps you have. I've seen it by myself.

Trust me, it hurts.

The moment you realized those buttkissers came only because they needed something; it hurts. Or when they left-I don't know why, but probably because they've got what they wanted from you. That hurts too. Lastly, what hurts the most, is when the people you love turned their back on you or simply vanished out of your life.

Which is ironic, considering how most of our parents only tell us the beautiful fairy tales; where the world is perfect and the hero beats the baddies. Why? Is it to raise our hope in blindness, only to get crushed in the most painful way, someday? Or maybe, is it because they want to hide everything from their children?

What a laughable pointless noble act. Isn't it better to disclose everything this world offers to us?

There are so many things we need to know as the basic knowledge; the racism, the corruption, the violence, the injustice, and the never-ending dark creatures of Grimm.

Whatever they do, it is only to delay the worst. And we children have to figure it out on our own. Some of us are lucky; they grew up first and learn the shocking truth along the way. While some aren't the most fortunate souls. They are unprepared, and they knew nothing, simply unable to take action other than being crushed by the world's cruelty.

I was one of these unlucky kids. Wait, no, I still am, even up at this point.

Would you believe that? Would you believe my words?

If so, then that's good. My life story can probably tell you everything you need to prepare yourself for the world-

 _Ouch!_

Oh, I'm sorry you have to hear that. That was Yang pinching my ear. She said that I'm exaggerating too much in this prolog and probably scaring you away. My bad. I didn't mean to, but it's hard to ignore the truth sometimes. Sigh. Alright, I will be the one narrating this entire story. Don't worry, she will mind her own business-

 _I didn't say anything, Yang! Why are you even in my room?!_

Wonderful, I can't even get peace while doing my job. My very first job that doesn't include playing tag with ugly monsters while dodging their claw and teeth and slay them. Isn't that a dream job? I mean, writing harmlessly over a desk is so much fun, I'll tell you that. But there's this-

 _Okay, I'll shut my mouth, Yang. Now, where was I? Oh, right, I was getting in the part where I shove you out of my room and slam the door in your face! Now, get out!_

Sheesh, what's with her? I thought she know writing is a very delicate process that's hard already without an endless interruption. Ugh, I think I'm going bald from tearing my hair. Funny, I almost forgot my script. Okay, ahem, hold on...

Ah, this is it. Buckle up and brace yourself for a very epic(and full of fails) adventure with some angstiness, epic romance, and even more epic comedy along with some unexplainable hijinks-they truly can't be explained, for real. I'm not even sorry.

I don't even know why did I do this, except for the Lien that he promised. Sounds better than taking another mission from Beacon, although I wouldn't mind.

Just like most stories, I think I should start with the happy drama first. Aren't everyone loves the 'and-they-live-happily-ever-after' part? Oh, crude, I got that wrong. That one should be in the ending. Hmm, let me think, what should I start this amazing story with? Argh, hold on, someone knocked on the door-probably Yang. She would slam her fist repeatedly on the door like there'll no tomorrow until I open it. Yeah, that is definitely Yang's doing.

Oh, one last word: this written recording came from the future of this story, so far away from what you're going to read. See that 'Three years ago.' thingy? In reality, that's at least six years ago from today before I learned what vlogging is and eventually got addicted to it.

Still, I love the old times, since there were fewer problems to deal with back then.

~-x-~

 _Three years ago, in Vale._

"Go... morn... cl...s!"

Faint yelling slowly tugged my wandering soul back into my soundly sleeping body. However, it would never wake me up, unless if someone-

SLAM!

Yup. Unless that particular someone did that.

I jerked up from my previously extra-cozy position with bleary eyes and yelled, "I'm awake!" followed by the snickers from everyone.

The culprit was Professor Zant, as expected. Well, I wouldn't say he's a culprit since he was just doing what he had to. However, he's always like that. There was no detention for being caught slumbering during his classes, but he'd wake you in the most heart-shocking and undignified way, like slamming his palm on your desk to startle you.

Unfortunately, I was so used to that, so I never quit my bad habit of sleeping-I know, I was terrible. However, allow me to explain; I wasn't any lazy pupil whom never had any spirit to study even one word. No, I was always prepared for the next day in my previous life, because I studied every night before school. To be precise; every single darn night.

It was an expected demeanor from me, though, as an heir-clarification, the heir next after my brother- from a stinking rich family that owned Burlywoods Inc., the leading innovator of weaponry and engineering headquartered in Atlas. You could say our company was sort of a rival to the Schnee Dust Company's engineering branch.

If there was anything I used to be proud of aside from the ingenuity gifted to me(come on, don't puke at that, Yang!), that'd be it. I'm sure you got questions; don't worry, they'll be answered. You see, this is the part where my life takes a turn for the better and the worse-both at once.

Believe me, you wouldn't believe waking up with a probability of drool hanging off the corner of your mouth with heavy eyelids(wait, seriously, did I look this dumb? That didn't sound like me at the slightest) only to stare to an angel descended from the heaven. Am I exaggerating? Now, I'll admit I do, but with good reasons.

See, back then, I was a normal teenage boy with puberty issues. I was going climb up to the stage of young adult(cue more gross sounds coming from Yang), so excuse me for being 'normal'. I see a cute girl, I study her-but not in a perverted way. No, that's so far below me(shut up, Yang, or I'll make you). But darn, my thought was like;

Wow, she is totally cute.

I stared at the jet-haired girl who was standing stiffly beside our Professor. She nervously played with the sleeve of her gray school uniform, apparently wanting to be anywhere but in this classroom. It wasn't like I could blame her. I was certain it had something to do with leering stares and boo's that are thrown from my fellow classmates toward her.

Ignoring her 'heritage' whisperings among the students here, I decided to study her features more. She had golden amber eyes that appeared cute to me sans the nervous expression, especially with how her irises looked like molten discs of gold. (I know, it was weird to picture it that way, but I don't know. There's something with her eyes that time, so please excuse me!)

Ahem.

They were so captivating that I almost failed to notice the tiny cat ears standing proudly on top of her head-the source of my fellow classmate's gossips. She's a Faunus. But I didn't mind. Heck, those ears looked awesome and cute. Despite what most people said about Faunus are the lesser beings, I think whatever could talk like humans, act like humans, and look like humans are cool enough to me.

However, in this Vale's Elementary School, you can't expect a lot of tolerance for the Faunus. Mainly it was because most kids who attended here came from rich and snobby families who thought they're better than everyone. Didn't say I wasn't one of them, though(if only a little!). But, hey, at least I have a good tolerance for Faunus. That one wasn't a lie, I swear.

"Alright, we got a new transfer student here. Now, Miss Belladonna, if you would please?" He motioned for her to introduce herself.

Said girl shuffled awkwardly her feet, before waving her hand. "Hi, I'm Blake."

Not a lot of enthusiastic replies came for her except the countable-by-fingers Faunus pupils. Some humans simply ignored her, pretending she didn't exist there. They're not the worse, though. Others boo'ed:

"Pffft, a cat Faunus."

"Here kitty, kitty!"

"Did you lose your ball of yarn? Haha!"

Chaos ensues, forcing our teacher-sorry, professor- to slam his palm to set order. He glared a warning, but despite that, couldn't seem to control us. Still, most of the troublemakers finally settled down. The gray-haired professor tilted his glasses and gave a tired sigh, before resuming his cheery attitude, "Alright, everyone, who wants to share their seat with Miss Belladonna here?"

No hands came up. _Meanies_ ; I thought. Reluctantly, I was about to raise my hand just for the sake of doing a good deed of the day, but Professor Zant beat me to the punch. He pointed a finger at me. "Mr. Burlywood, I see you have an empty seat beside you. What do you say?"

You could say all of my courage evaporated that instant.

"I-um... fine?" I said. It was more like a question to myself but unfortunately, the man didn't seem to catch my meaning.

"Very good!" he exclaimed, before motioning for Blake to sit beside me.

Now, I was the type that's awkward whenever it comes to girls. No, most girls would run to me-please, don't be jealous- except for a tiny, itty, bitty problem. They saw Osmond Burlywood; son of the owner of the (in)famous company, not just Os, the scrawny genius boy. It irked me every single time. Now, let's see if this girl was one of them...

Fortunately, I was wrong back then.

Said cat girl sat beside me, her hands fiddling distractedly while she's trying not to steal a glance at me. Finally, I took the initiation by offering her my hand.

I straightened up and said with pride, "I'm Osmond Burlywood."

Alright, reaction time.

What surprised me, though, that she didn't even acknowledge my last name. It seems to pass away through her ears. In turn, she shook my hand professionally and said only one word, "Blake."

Everyone who heard my last name would be like, "Wow, you're the heir to that company? Cool!" or something like that. But this girl, she shocked me. I blinked disbelieving at her lack of reaction, expecting at least a; 'Hmmm... that's cool'. Perhaps she didn't know?

"Uhh?" I shuffled awkwardly, still not believing she just let it go.

She only glanced at me with a mix of annoyance and curiosity. "What?"

"Nothing... uh, ain't you the silent type? I mean, most people's reactions at my last name usually are shocked."

She glared at me. "We both walk alike, eat alike, and live alike. There's no difference between us except our race. So, does it matter if you're a rich kid coming from an _infamous_ company with a questionable partnership history that treats the Faunus like _animals_?"

Say what, again? I made a choked sound in the back of my throat, flabbergasted at her reply. Okay, that was the first time someone dared to say that. Her words nailed me right in the guts. But what surprised me more, was that I didn't feel angry or annoyed at her ignorance back then. She saw me as just a normal human, like her-well, technically.

"Heh, nice observation. I honestly didn't expect it," I said, a little flustered as I scratched my head in a vain attempt to do some damage control.

"Alright, you two, enough dilly-dallying. Are you going to participate in this class or not?" Professor Zant readied his ruler, which is the most sacred and most intimidating weapon of his to control the chaos in this classroom. Even Blake shrunk at his words.

"Fine, teach," I grumbled at the best teacher in this school. Rephrase, the best of the worst.

English hadn't been one of my favorite classes, despite I didn't hate it in the actual sense. Heck, hate or not, I must learn everything taught to me anyways due to the 'rules'. But still, with my work was done last night, I decided to feint reading a standing book while hiding behind it to doze off. With my position being in the middle-back zone, I know I'd evade his radar. It's not that he could protest even if he sees me. I always got 90+ in most subjects.

Don't ask why, but I simply was a scholar.

I flicked my eyes open lazily towards Blake, consciously knowing her eyes are trained on me. The look on her face was something like disgust and disbelief. Wow, what? Maybe she thought I only managed to get into this school because I paid everything. She quickly snapped her gaze away while I smirked. Her cheeks turned pink after realizing I was spying on her, too. Perhaps, I should clarify myself before drawing a worse image of myself. But hey, since when I cared? It wasn't like I'm trying to impress her or something...

Okay, maybe I'm trying to because all these years, those who tried to get closer to me was because of my shining status. Who knows, perhaps I could make it happen with this 'everyone-is-just-the-same-no-matter-if-they're-rich-or-not' cute philosopher. Darn it, Os. You just met her today.

So I decided to doze off again, ignoring her bemused looks. Beauty sleep was a priority.

~-x-~

 _RIIING!_

It took me a while before I yawned and opened my eyes. I tell you, school's desk was always the nicest place to sleep on. Guaranteed. Even with the scratched off paint and noticeable 'arts' made of correction pen covering them.

Stretching my stiff back, I'd noticed most of the students was dispersing out of the class, mostly to eat lunch. I turned my head left and tried to speak to the new student beside me, "So, Blake, want to go to the-" I blinked and looked around, finally noticing her absence. "...cafeteria?"

Said person was already walking out, not even inviting me or much less throwing a glance back. The short-haired girl walked alone, preferring to go unnoticed-maybe she hoped to blend with the wall. What an introvert. I sighed, then decided to leave on my own. Perhaps snoring away during a class wasn't the brightest thing to do if you wanted to impress a girl. Heh, if only she knew, if only.

I grabbed my book and went to the cafeteria. Good food after a good nap. Don't take after me in this because I was terrible in a cool way, or cool in a terrible way. Well, whatever floats your boat.

I wandered along in the hallways, noting the idle conversation that sprouted up here and there between the students.

Vale's Elementary School was just another common school for those aged between thirteen and eighteen. It served a purpose for civilians, a.k.a non-Huntsmen. Honest, I could ask for a better school, like the one in the upper-class district. It was what my brother's first opted me in, but I declined because I wanted to be a 'normal' kid. That is, as normal as someone who went to school in a thousand lien limousine complete with a fancy clothed driver(yes, I was rich back then, Yang).

Yeah, definitely a very normal kid.

Don't blame me. My brother Josh could be very persistent. Like the older brother, like the younger brother, they said. Despite that, he didn't allow me to attend the 'lower-class' schools, mainly because it'd give our company a bad image. Even with me being here actually already passed the red zone.

I strolled lazily in the east corridor, the one that leads to the cafeteria, with the book in my left hand. My 'friends' casually greeted me along the way, though they seemed more focused on talking about the newcomer who passed before them. Really, I wish they could stop. I mean, what's wrong with the Faunus? After all, that girl shared quite the same idea with me, albeit being blunter.

Blake stood out from the crowd, mainly because she kept her head down and low, and no one even came up to talk with her. I wonder where was she going-not like I wanted to be a stalker, but this school was pretty much unforgiving for the faintest of heart. For example-

The cat girl stopped-more precisely, forced to a halt. I instantly found the problem. Oh boy, this wasn't going to be pretty. Four kids ganged up on her; their expression told me what's going to happen. It's not a new thing that every school has bullies and these four were some of them. They're the Bullies, capital 'B'. Why? Because they pick on the weak kids who can't fight back, and mostly those kids were Faunus because they received the least support whenever they got bullied.

I walked hastily toward them, following the small voice that was yelling inside my head. Max, the leader of the gang, laughed something followed with his goons. Meanwhile, Blake was trying to put on a stoic mask, but irritation was clearly shown in her amber eyes. She clutched her books tightly to her chest, and her small knuckles turned white in anger.

 _Should I do something?_

I've tolerated(wait, was that still racist?) the Faunus, but sometimes there are things I couldn't do to help them. Dust, I couldn't even help myself when I first got bullied by Max and the Co. It was an old, embarrassing memory, including the fact that he dunked my head to the toilet. Definitely sad. Although Max had stopped bullying me due to the power of my last name, I still felt helpless when he did it to others.

However, the voice kept yelling persistently. I didn't know why, but I was going to regret this. Did I say regret? Well, the start of my beautiful life's downfall had been at this point. Thanks to my mind that told me to befriend a cute and dangerous girl. Cringy.

I sauntered in the most faux cheerful way ever into their midst. "Hey, guys! What's up?" I waved my hand and grinned, stealing the brats attention away from the cat Faunus.

"Oh, hi Ossy," Max greeted me disinterestedly using my nickname.

It was embarrassing and I had no idea who told him that, yet I usually ignored it most of the times during these years. Even then, I wouldn't mind it except for the fact that he said that in front of a girl-even more, a potential girlfriend. Darn it, Max, why do you have to taint my near-perfect image?

"Oh, we're just telling her the basic rules here," said one of his goons, a burly(heh, that's an unintentional pun. Give me a high-five, Yang) bald guy named Jack.

"Gee, I see. Well, actually I am here to catch up with my girlfriend. Now, may I?"

I wanted to clamp my mouth shut and just vanish into thin air the moment those words flew from my lips. If there was one thing I hated about myself, was that I had a 'think-before-talk' issue. My words did quite an effect-I think-, judging from the glare that Blake sent toward me. Way to go, Os!

We barely knew each other. Then I slept through the class in a very uncool like manner, and now this? That must be a new level of insufferable for her. I didn't even know if she had a boyfriend or not. What if she already has one or worse, what if she doesn't like boys? Wait, I'm getting distracted here.

"You?" Max pointed incredulously at me, then at Blake. "Her?"

"Kind of. She's from-uh..." I threw a pleading look at the Faunus to help me out in this one. "Ah, Blake, I forgot what's the place named again?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose; a migraine probably had already formed in her head. After an exasperated sigh, she gave me a smile, which was creepy. Despite the bright smile, her eyes were boring towards my soul, promising things that'd happen after we get out from this. She giggled a bit and said, "Oh Ossy, you're such a dummy sometimes. It's called Menagerie."

Wait, wasn't that like, a few hundred miles from here? I thought. Bad question. Still, I chuckled nervously, "Ahaha, it's pretty hard to remember it."

Another of Max's friend inquired, "Dude, your girlfriend's from Menagerie? That's like the country of losers. Why'd you date one?" He got a jab in the ribs from his leader, "Ow!"

"Well, I guess the rules should bend a bit, then. See ya later, Ossy." Max stepped back, before turning to walk to the other way.

Another of his goons asked, "That's it? We're not going to dunk her?" only to receive another jab.

I waved at them, trying to ignore the corrosive glaring laser that was shooting out from the eyes of the angry girl beside me. Why me?

"Can you explain why must you use the term 'girlfriend'?" she growled.

Drat, she could look pretty intimidating when she did, despite the prominent blush on her cheeks. Looks like I escaped from a tiger's maw straight into shark's sharp teeth. I love my life.

"Hehe, uh... well, it's the only thing that came up in my mind that moment," I admitted nervously.

Blake's ears-the feline ones- twitched in annoyance as her eyes narrowed. Probably, she was trying hard to hold back from beating me to a pulp. After a few moments, she turned her back to me and took brusque steps, apparently already had enough of my stupidity.

"H-hey, wait!" I hastily scrambled after her.

"What?" she asked flatly as I slowed down to even her footsteps.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the cafeteria with me for lunch. You know, I can show things around for you and stuff," I invited.

"Was that an attempt to a date? I think I already said no," she deadpanned and left me standing there, gawking.

"I-uh..." I raised a hand to call her back, but my voice failed. With a sigh, I decided to go alone. "I hadn't even thought about that," I whispered to no one in particular.

Sighing defeatedly, I dragged step after step to my destination. Turns out, that day was the one where I ran out of luck. I found no empty chairs; all of them were occupied with students-including the transfers. Heck, since when did their number explode like this?

After taking my servings, I carried my tray of sandwich and wandered among the chatters of students, in a futile attempt to find a place to sit down. I guess I have to go outsi-

I paused mid-step, my foot was hovering in the air when I noticed her. Her feline cat ears really stood out from the crowd, and now she wasn't even in a crowd. The cat Faunus was leaning against the wall with her one of her legs outstretched while reading a book leisurely. Her sandwich was safely sitting beside her.

Might as well try to make it up with her.

With slow steps, I strolled towards her. However, a group of girls-the loudest girls in the school- suddenly passed by, and one of them 'accidentally' stepped on her food. Despite not tilting her head, amber eyes went up with a glare. She said something to the offending girl, however, I could only make the last part as I got closer, "...on my food."

"Oops, sorry, I thought you are a kitten!" the annoying girl apologized while mocking the poor cat Faunus at the same time.

The rest of her friends giggled at the joke, although I didn't think it was funny. Seriously, they needed to learn more manners. After that, they just left, still trash-talking about the Faunus. I could tell from the way Blake clutched her book tightly, she was pissed beyond... uh, very-very pissed.

Not sure if I should go to her or not.

However, my feet betrayed me and before I knew it, I already sat beside her while avoiding the stomped food. Noticing another person coming at her, she snapped her book shut and glared me at me, before asking, "What? Are you going to mock me, too?!"

I backed up a bit from her sudden outburst. Oum, save me.

"No! I mean, I, uh, actually want to," I started. Come on, Os. Think fast! Look for a way to escape! If what Josh said was true, I was pretty good at changing topic. And he's probably right. I pointed at her book, and asked, "I just want to ask, what's the book about?"

It's stupid, but it's not stupid if it works.

"Huh?" She arched an eyebrow, apparently caught off guard with my unexpected question.

"Your book, what's it about? You do seem to enjoy it so much."

"It's about the story of a werewolf, looking for the truth about his past," she finally answered, her eyes loosened their glare a bit.

"Cool, I also like reading books. Not so much into novels, but I do love comics," I told her, grinning at the last part.

"You don't have the cut, though," she said flatly, after sizing me up.

I put a hand on my chest in mock surprise, "I'm hurt. I may not look that much, but I'm actually well educated, you know."

"As educated as someone who sprouted words without thinking?" she quipped.

"It was well planned," I defended, "Let me tell you one thing, Blake. Those bullies won't stop unless you got a big last name to back you up. And most Faunus here suffered the most. I shouldn't have said that, but it's the truth. Just a heads up, even though I'd like to apologize for the lack of further thinking in my position, ya know."

"It's..." She shrugged. "...fine, I guess. It's already happened."

A low grumble whined from her stomach. She looked at her pathetically stampeded sandwich, before pushing it away with a wistful sigh. Kindly, I decided to offer one of mine, as a gesture of friendship. "Want some?"

"No," Blake rejected almost instantly and went back to her book.

"It's a tuna sandwich," I added hopefully, then offered the platter closer to her.

Her amber eyes flicked wildly, obviously tempted by the prospect. Knowing I found a weak point, I gave her my famous pleading smile and held the platter closer. She looked like having an internal battle before her pro-tuna-sandwich side won(Yay, my first victory!).

Gratefully, she accepted. "Umm, thanks?"

"No problem."

She put down the book on her lap and began inhaling the snack. Her ears drooped closer to her head as she took a tentative bite. Was it my imagination, or did she really savor the taste?

While she was eating, I tried to start a small talk. "So, you're from Menagerie, huh?"

"Mmhm." She nodded, chewing her sandwich absentmindedly.

"That's cool. I heard the place is a homeland for the Faunus."

She stopped mid-way in a bite and then asked me in a dangerously suspicious tone, "What makes you think that?"

"I heard and read history stuff," I answered honestly.

Blake frowned, apparently not satisfied with my answer. Meanwhile, I already paled, afraid of the prospect offending her. Suddenly, her shoulders slumped. She stared at me with the expression of acceptance and annoyance, before stating, "Well, obviously you need to work more with your history or try learning from other resources. Menagerie wasn't the homeland of the Faunus. It's humans who gave us the whole continent as a gift."

 _Why does she look upset with that idea, though?_

"Isn't that cool?" I asked, still not getting it.

"Would you and your species like to be relocated somewhere, like pets?"

I winced. So, that's why. "I see. Well, it's not the brightest idea ever, I suppose. Sorry about that."

"You're telling me," she grumbled and took another bite.

Did I tell you how cute she look when she ate? Wait, that didn't sound right. With my focus split in three, it's hard to get another topic that won't get on her nerves. Seriously, I didn't know girls were this sensitive. Perhaps that's because the ones I used to meet didn't let out their thoughts, simply just hoping to use my status.

"Do you really like tuna that much? Was it because you're a cat Faunus?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes," she answered shortly.

"Wow, remind me to stock tuna sandwiches for you then," I teased her.

Unfortunately, she didn't look amused at the joke, for she glared at me. She had stopped eating, too, which gave me creeps. Maybe, too early? This was the biggest mistake I've ever met when talking to a girl, and I'm going to face the worst terror in my life because of it. An angry, female, cat Faunus. I whimpered inwardly at the prospect.

But alas, it turned things were a lot simpler than my fear.

"Can you please, just let me eat this?" she said, after a few blood-chilling seconds.

Oh, so that was it. Yeah, I was dumb.

~-x-~

"Soaring Ninja Wins! Total Annihilation!"

The console announced after I succeeded wrecking my opponent: the AI. I stretched my stiff limbs while yawning widely on the comfy couch. Well, what's not to do after an eventful day? Besides, my days in Atlas wouldn't allow me this luxury. All my Father would allow was only thirty minutes of fun, after studying for ten hours. Go figure.

So, being in Vale, away from him-it was almost like in heaven. I wasn't dramatizing things, but that's the truth. I mean, my brother wouldn't mind me doing whatever I want, as long as they're acceptable and that I could keep the balance up between having fun and studying. Which, fortunately, I could manage so far.

Suddenly, I found a hand ruffled my hair rather gently, followed by a familiar voice, "Sup lil' bro."

Speak of the devil and it appears.

"Not much," I answered, flashing a small smile towards Josh, "What about you?"

The older version of myself(What? It's true, you know. Josh was a lot like me in appearance) let out a long exhausted sigh while unbuttoning his dark blue suit. He loosened the yellow tie around his neck, and finally answered, "Business this, business that. Sometimes, I really want to chug those annoying buttkissers out of the window."

I chuckled at his blunt words. "That'd get you in a trouble of murder attempt, Josh."

"Oh, please, it'd be worth it!" he exclaimed uncaringly and went to his room to change.

Well, that's my brother for you. He had a weird sense of humor, but you'd never guess it when he put on his 'business' mask, which technically was on most occasions. The only time he showed this other side of his personality was only between us, being close brothers. Other times, he could be stoic and devoid of any expression. It's almost creepy.

In my family, Josh was the most obedient, smart, and mature between me and my almost-like-a-twin sister. The mature part was because him being the oldest of us, separated by eight years gap. Obedient, because neither one between me and my sister showed the interest to become next heir after him. Luckily for my sis, she was able to dodge it by throwing the responsibility to me, using my gender as a male for the excuse. Yeah, she's a cunning one. I wish I'd thought of that earlier.

Now, you might be wondering, why the heck wouldn't I want to be an heir, let alone to a famous company nevertheless? Let me tell you, then. I never liked complicated things, such as ruling a company behind the desk, being a boss and yadda-yadda. No, I liked the simplicity. If I was given a choice to escape from this exhausting life and start a new simpler one-like being a farmer for example; I'd do it this instant(shut up Yang, I can enjoy any life as long as there are games). It's just that hectic.

Unfortunately, I couldn't. So I was stuck here with 'heir-next-in-line' tagged on the back of my head. Like I had any choice but to accept. Sometimes, I wished I could be like Josh. I wished I could be perfect like him, who's a star in our family. Him, who had perfect grades and attitude, someone dependable and trustable. He's awesome, like a better version of me, or maybe I'm simply a failed copy of him. However, most of the times I wished I was never born into this family.

That's putting it mildly because, for all I know, I was Osmond Burlywood. I was my brother's shadow, obscured by his fame and our great family's name. I was nothing more than just a scrawny brat, who got lucky having a rich family looking out after him.

I shook the bitter thoughts out of my head. I couldn't blame Josh, though, because after all, he's the only one that understood and supported me-well, mostly. He knew Father and I didn't get along pretty well, mainly because I kept rebelling. That was why he agreed to let me come with him to Vale during the expansion of our company, despite Father's outrage. He calmly reasoned; a good change of season might do me some good, rather than being locked in the freezing snow-covered land of Atlas. It's one of the reasons I followed him; the other reason was the fact that I desperately wanted to get away from our father.

Life was pretty exhausting when you need to live up your father's ultra-high expectation. In case you're wondering, how high was his expectation? Well, it's a perfect big one-hundred as a score, not being rebellious and looking for troubles, held yourself with much dignity you can muster. He wouldn't accept ninety-nine or less. And to be honest, it's depressing. I just wished, he could-

"Boo! Someone's deep in thought, huh?" Josh clasped both of my shoulders from behind, surprising the wits out of me.

"What the-" I exclaimed in shock, "Drat, Josh! Stop scaring the heck out of me!"

"Aw, come on. Where's the fun if I don't do that?" he argued.

"It's really fun not to see you doing your 'older brother' antics," I grumbled, bringing my hands up in a manner to make airy quote the 'older brother' part.

"Meh, you need to work on your definition of fun," he retorted, "Also, don't even try to talk your way out of here, lil' bro. I know you have something troubling you."

Did I mention that since he's the big brother, he knew everything?

I pouted. "And just what made you think of that?"

"You went through a phase," he stated simply, much to my confusion.

"What phase?"

"'Osmond-deep-in-thought-and-being-emo' phase," Josh teased. He knew how to get under my skin. And I hated it when he did that(even though, now I miss it so much).

"Josh!" I whined and threw the pillow at him, which he blocked with ease. "I'm not an emo!"

"Sure thing!" he cheekily replied, stating the obvious. The dark-haired young man flipped through the couch and sat beside me, grabbing his scroll.

"Sometimes, I don't know how we are even related," I muttered.

"In a good thing or bad thing?" he asked rhetorically while activating the 'game controller' mode on his scroll.

I decided not to answer and settled for a low blow instead. "You're impossible, Josh."

"I'm-possible," he retorted with a pun, grinning all the while.

I rolled my eyes. Blake's previous statement kept nagging in my mind. Perhaps I could ask Josh about this. What's the harm in that? I mean, nothing bad could happen, right? After all, it's just a question. However, I was never been so wrong in my whole life.

"Pop-quiz!" I said suddenly, "Why is Menagerie a sore topic for the Faunus?"

The grin vanished as Josh simply raised his eyebrow, while his movements were paused. He glanced curiously at me. "Why is that?"

I shrugged in reply. "Just wondering."

"Did you stumble across a Faunus?" He held up his hand for a dramatical pause, and concluded, "Oh ho ho! A Faunus girl?" He winked at the last part.

I tried to control my quickly burning face, which surely would have turned into a living tomato. I guess I did tell you he knew everything, and that's the downside of having an older brother like him. My, how could I forget my own advice? Oh well, the bread is burned.

"I _knew_ it!" Josh yelled happily, like he just won a lottery, especially with how he put the emphasis on 'knew'.

Right, Josh, I know you knew everything, so please stop boasting about it. I pleaded in my mind.

"My little brother Ossy has grown up! Oh just you wait, this is the start of your love life milestone. First, it started with a Faunus girl... oh, imagine the possibilities-" he started rattling things out, which I quickly droned away.

It's known that Josh rarely rambled about unimportant things since he preferred short, solid talk straight to the point rather than a long, vague one. However, once he did-for fun-, it'll take a few minutes speech of rapid sentences that's probably faster than me eating my favorite candy. And yeah, I'm telling you the horrible truth. Unfortunately, I was probably too late to do some sort of last-ditch attempt.

"And just what makes you think I stumble over a Faunus girl when I only ask about Menagerie?"

Well, that was one obviously pathetic try. Josh simply chuckled at that, which escalated into a full-blown laughter. He clutched his sides, tightly rolling from side to side on the fortunately pretty wide couch, missing me by a foot. He sure really liked dramatizing things up, I'll tell you that. Meanwhile, I pouted and crossed both of my arms in front of my chest; not amused at all.

"You..." he gasped, still laughing, "...are totally clueless!"

I took the right opportunity of him pausing to punch his left shoulder, hard. It earned me a satisfying yelp of pain, "Ouch!"

"Shut up, Josh," I said, glaring daggers at him.

Said person quickly fixed his position to sit properly, while still nursing his shoulder below the thin fabric of his khaki t-shirt. Heh, served him right.

"Okay, fine. Is she cute, though?"

"Well..." I started describing a particular cat Faunus, "She has golden eyes, and jet black hair, with cat ears on top of her head. You know what? They looked soooooo fluffy!"

Josh just stared, his drooping eyes told me he was faking to look disinterested at my description. They still held a hint of amusement there, which couldn't lie.

"Admit it, you like her," he said dryly. "I've been studying you for years, and from how you dreamily said those, the answer is obvious; you do like her, a lot."

I looked away in embarrassment, before nodding. I guess that explained why I've been having this butterfly in the stomach feeling ever since I went home from school. Was I that obvious?

"Well, let me tell you something, my little brother," Josh said in a serious business tone, forcing me to keep my gaze trained on his brooding face. Then, he flicked over his scroll to enter the multiplayer mode and continued after another dramatic pause, "That, is what I called a crush. Seems you're of age to experience it, so congratulations on that. Anyways, best of seven?"

~-x-~

* * *

 _ **AN:** Not a lot of changes here except for grammar fixes and an improved prolog. Can't say it has improved enough, though. *shrugs*_

 _I've gone inactive for months(after Slaves of Hope last update in October) due to many reasons and troubles. One of the includes the lack of motivation. I've got time; little time, but enough for writing stuff. However, it's just you know, you can't write anything when you're not in the 'mood'. Or maybe that's just my excuse cuz I prefer gaming more than writing after these... stressful things._

 _I can't promise a fast update, even though I plan to update daily for the first four chapters(cuz they're not rewritten). Other than that, A &C has received a major buff and fixes in its logical mistakes. I'm still considering to use either my OC's true semblance or the ol' good Time Lord. Ideas, anyone? I'd really appreciate feedback, especially since I'm trying to improve my first person 'past tense' point of view style. Any tips are welcome(as long as they are useful)._

 _Well, that's that. I've got some writings to do, now._

 _~ Karvost (Kronosmond)_


	2. II: Osmond

II. Osmond:

 **Of Books and Shelves**

* * *

Great. We are off to a good start after that little 'get-to-know-each-other'. I honestly don't believe it until this day that there was a good, ol' Blake. Unlike what… okay, I admit, this is getting depressing. Yes, she has changed for the worse, but I still want to remind myself and you readers, too, that she used to be such a good friend.

 _What, Yang? You don't like my phrasing? Deal with it._

So yeah, apparently Yang thought it'd be fun to pop in randomly here. It's not like I can stop her anyways. Please pardon her for the occasional interruptions. Anyways, where was I?

 _Oh, this note… right. For once, I'll thank you, Yang. Thanks for reminding me. Yes, I was being sarcastic. Now, can we please get on with it? Thank you!_

This note( _no, Yang, for the last time, this is not a diary!_ ) was what I write every time I put an entry in my journal( _shut up, Yang_ ). Sigh, you're not going to let me live this down, aren't you? Yes, I do mind. Please kill me.

 _She rejected that idea. Saying it's better to torture me like this. Love you as always, Yangy._

 **My nickname is not Yangy!**

 _Now, look what you've done, Yang. You wrote right in my journal! Get out!_

~-x-~

I sniffed the delicious scent upon exiting the bathroom, with a towel circling around my hip. The fragrance of pancakes awakened my still sleeping nose from its slumber. Pancakes are the greatest invention humanity ever made, and I love them a lot(kind of like Ruby's devotion toward strawberries and cookies). Not the 'love like I want to kiss you' type, but rather 'I love eating you'. Yup, I may have an unhealthy obsession with them.

After donning my gray uniform-seriously, it's really plain-, I sauntered down the stairs to the ground level of my mansion. My bedroom was located on the second floor, so it got the best view of our courtyard. Although, I'd never really enjoyed gazing at the boring grass scenery. Anyways, ground level was meant for Josh's workplace as well as where I spend my time having fun.

The said person was already eating breakfast, earlier before me. I chirped happily at him, still victorious from our game fight. Did I tell you that Josh is a noob at games? (Cue a loud boo from a salty Yang.)

"Morning, noob!"

" _Morgen,"_ he greeted back, unimpressed.

Obviously, he's still butthurt from last night's defeat. Several traces of sweat could be seen on his face, a sign of exercise. Josh always do a morning exercise like running with his favorite dark blue hoodie and white training pants. I once complained about him getting a new color scheme, but he simply acted brushing the non-existent dust from the hoodie and said in a cool voice, "I'm already too cool with this, no need to get something better."

I feinted a puke at his statement.

Despite the boring appearance, he's pretty disciplined with his schedule. My brother almost never left an exercise every morning, except when he's sick or got a sudden work call. Between taking care his appearance to paint our company's image as good as possible and living a healthy life, it's like a win-win to him.

He threw his favorite excuse to me, as he saw my smug expression, "It's not my fault I never really practiced with that game."

I sat down on my chair across the table and pouted at him, mumbling, "Always the same excuse."

Josh offered a shrug as he took another bite of his breakfast. He accepted the tray containing glasses of milk that one of our maids brought, and waved her off. Technically, we didn't live alone in this mansion, with our small army of chauffeurs, maids, butlers, and bodyguards(like I said earlier, I was a prince in my mansion, Yang). I'd asked a chef as well, but he thought it's redundant, so we're left with _these._ He's really effective that way.

"I'm glad you already passed your emo phase in your period of the month," he muttered dryly.

I shot back, "I'm glad you still remember my gender."

"I'm glad I did. Wouldn't that be embarrassing, sis?" Josh teased and continued with a chuckle, much to my dismay.

 _Checkmate._

"I-ugh, you know what? I just hope you'll choke."

"Now, now. That's not very nice of you, Ossy," he chided.

"You know exactly how to ruin someone's mood," I grumbled.

"Ain't it already ruined?" my brother quipped, with a smirk plastered on his face. Ugh, I really, really wanted to shut him by shoving my pancake into his mouth. "Still... I wonder," he continued, waving his fork around, "Why did you take it so seriously?"

"First of all, I'm not taking this very seriously, my dear brother. And second, sheesh, it's just one Faunus girl!"

"Yet she seems quite an impact, capable of turning your world upside down. I mean, you literally threw all your frustration into wrecking me in the game last night."

"You're so exaggerating, Josh. I swear I played like normal. It's you who need to work on your gaming skill."

"But you did exaggerate on swooning over her, Ossy," he pointed out.

I felt like tearing my hair until I became bald. "I'm not swooning over her!"

"Did too."

"Am not!"

"You did when you explained her 'oh they looked so fluffy' cat ears."

I let out a frustrated yell at him, with earned me a Dust-eating grin. I really hate it when he started arguing with me, because of the times, he's always the one winning(now you see, this is why I'm sure my brother would get along with you just fine, Xiao Long). Seriously, you could say he had silver-tongue, meant for bending the words and empowering them into mind manipulation. Perhaps, that's why he had no trouble being an heir.

After shoving down the last bite of my pancake (and almost choked due to the haste), I downed my glass of milk in four seconds. I rose, still glaring at his grinning face, then waved a goodbye. "Well, I'm off to school."

"And off to meet your favorite cat Faunus girl," Josh continued the rest for me as I walked out from the dining room.

"Didn't hear that!" I exclaimed back.

Obviously, I heard that.

~-x-~

I walked along the west wing of the school, carrying a ridiculously big box of cookies. Yeah, I know you'll say I looked like an idiot, doing this. But ahem, like Josh said, it'd never hurt to try to impress a girl(yes, I'm a wannabe ladykiller, so what?). What's better than a box full of delicious cookies? Girls gonna love 'em all.

In case you're wondering how did I summon a box of cookies during this second term (that's just silly, by the way), I bought it on the way to school. My chauffeur asked about it, but he couldn't seem to deny me from what I wanted. Why I did request this was probably beyond him and what his wage paid him to do.

I peeked through the windows of classes, looking for a particular cat Faunus. I know it's creepy, but hey, I came with good intent! Look, I even bought a box of cookies!

Sadly, she's not here.

We probably didn't have most of the classes together, but I doubt she can vanish into thin air. Unless if that's a superpower she had-Drat, I'm getting distracted.

Perhaps she's in the library. It's always the least crowded place in school. Not many appreciated readings, more so because there were no comics here. I mean, seriously, why do you even look for comics in a library? Although I did sneak some for my guilty pleasure, I usually stick around with the ground fact; no comics would ever exist in a school library.

I passed through the shelves of books, intimidatingly tall against my average height. Boring titles were showcased on each shelf, mostly encyclopedias, textbooks, and whatnots. There was also a novels section, but they're all about biography and commonly used as literature class practice. In less fancy words; boring and totally not what most kids looking for. However, Blake wasn't one of those kids, though. I doubt the rule of thumb would apply to her.

My eyes darted around, scanning each corner of the library for her cat ears. Obviously, she didn't like crowded spaces, even more so since the crowds were racist people. I hope she wouldn't mind if it's me, though. Maybe I should've looked for the farthest secluded corner, where she could probably read in peace while avoiding annoying stalkers; like me, as an example.

With the lack of space we had, this library was forced to make it up with a cramped interior which wasn't kid-friendly. You'll need a chair to reach the top section of each shelf, and trust me, it's dangerous. I once tried it just to get a not-so-important-textbook, and I learned not to do it again the hard way. Yep, I fell. _Hard._

Nearing the center part, the mini buildings got even taller. It's another key for easy navigation while managing the limited space at the same time. Students could find what they're looking for just by reading the sign on each shelf. They unconsciously resembled a pyramid, though, for keen eyes like mine.

Despite the air conditioner that kept spewing out cool air almost 24/7, there's still not even a soul who'd study here. Not only because of the lack of window-save for two main big window that's too high to get an outside view from- but also because of the lack of adequate chairs and tables. It's hard to imagine how comfortable would you get if you're stuck in one position reading books for hours when there's no backrest. Go figure.

Finally, I spotted my target, beautiful amber eyes boring deeply in the book she's currently holding in her hands. They flickered from side to side, reading whatever was written in the pages. Drat, she could actually read pretty fast for her age. Does it had something to do with her cat-like eyes? Wait, that didn't make sense at all...

Blake's feline cat ears twitched upon hearing my footsteps. Looks like cat ears were the most effective way to prevent people from sneaking on you(it made me want to get a pair). Obviously, the twitching indicated that they're warning her about an incoming unidentified person. Her eyes flickered up from her book. Noticing it's only me, she relaxed a bit. Yet, she still quickly fixed the hem of her gray school skirt that was... let's just say, exposing more skin than it normally should, probably because of her awkward position. It certainly didn't help from prying eyes, but it's not like she had a choice- _Wait, what? No, I'm not peeking through it, okay?! So, stop giving me that 'pervert' tag!_

Don't blame me, she was sitting with her legs outstretched, so things tend to happen. It's probably to compensate her back that awkwardly was leaning against the hard wall. Her position made her looked like a lost kid who decided to entertain herself with some books.

"Studying for literature?" I asked.

Blake let out a sigh, shrugging. It's cute, you know. "Yeah, this is the calmest place here," she explained. "Why are you here?"

"Just wondering if you want some cookies." I offered the still wrapped box to her.

As expected, her amber eyes narrowed at the hidden implication(Which I didn't have at all, I swear!) while she processed my offer to see the possibilities I'm trying to do. A few seconds of glare went on until it reached the point where I started shuffling awkwardly on my feet while waiting for her reply. Finally, she peeled her disinterested gaze from the innocent box and shook her head at me as a curt answer; no.

I persisted by opening the box in front of her. Sweet, tempting scent of cookies immediately wafted onto the air. I could tell even Blake won't be able to resist it. She started breathing heavily at the smell, but her eyes were still trained on the page. Even so, I know she's already falling for the cookies, no matter how hard she tried to mask it.

"Come on, these are the best cookies in town. Give them a try and I bet you'll love them!"

She rolled her eyes, making them swirl like melting gold being stirred. Apparently, she's still trying to retain her dignity after experiencing the cookies temptation. Her hands snatched one of the cookies and brought it to her mouth. She took a bite, then another, and within five seconds, the cookie had disappeared, leaving crumbs on her lips. I was tempted to clean them off-wait, snap out of it, Os!

"There, satisfied?" Blake mumbled.

She tried to appear unimpressed at my attempt, although, that failed because her eyes kept glancing at the cookies distractedly. I unconsciously grinned at the idea. Apparently, she noticed, and it made her blush without even realizing.

"Not really, but it's a working progress," I said victoriously.

Blake rolled her eyes again, but her hand utilized the moment to sneak out another cookie from the box.

 _Tsk, girls(yeah, you guys are incomprehensible)._

I shook my head, taking out my guilty pleasure; the _X-Ray and Vav_ comics. They're one of my favorite super-dorky-heroes because I could relate to them. Sitting down, I realized that there's no way I could get a comfortable place. Seriously, was it so hard for her to drag a chair here? Instead, I had to follow her example, sitting down on the cold floor with legs outstretched. Oh well, I guess this is the drawback of my persistence.

At least, I could try to take a peek at her book from here. For real, I'm dying to know, what could interest her more than a box _full_ of cookies?

Now, usually, I could ignore things that tend to happen to my surrounding while reading comics. Yep, I love them so much that I doubt I'd notice an earthquake happening when I was reading. That's exaggerating, so to put it mildly: I could focus on my comics against almost all type of distractions, save for one particular cute cat Faunus.

Blake.

With a cat angel reading beside me, I found it really hard to maintain my gaze on the colorful page. So, here I am, stuck in reading the first panel repetitively and still couldn't get any sense of the story. Every word felt jumbled and distorted upon reaching my brain, after passing my visual receptors. It's made even harder with the fact that I kept forgetting what they said.

The way her eyes flickered and moved from one line to next...

The way she flipped each page gently...

The way her feline ears twitched from time to time whenever she found something interesting...

 _(Did I hear a puke behind me? That must be Yang for sure.)_

I shook my head forcefully, then regretted it later after feeling the dizziness. My nose would have bleed if I continued on. It's strange. People said they'll get uncomfortable whenever someone stalked them. But now, why was the stalker that felt it instead? I guess Josh was right, I was crushing so hard on someone I just recently met. Love is illogical, although I didn't think this count as one.

"You're distracted," she said suddenly, surprising me.

"Gah!" I yelped in shock.

The cat Faunus tilted her head, urging me to go on with a logical explanation.

"No-nothing, just got a bug over here," I muttered nervously.

 _That's really lame._

"Whatever." She didn't look amused, simply returning back to her book.

 _Ugh, what am I suppose to do?_ I groaned inward.

 _RIIINGGG!_

Drat, I've been here for half an hour, yet I hadn't even get a good conversation with her, much less reading my comics. So much for the cookies...

"I guess that's our cue," Blake said, snapping her book shut.

I finally could get a good look at the title; _The Storm Girl. What was the heck that kind of title?_

Knowing I already lost, I sighed and closed my comic, before following her. I asked her, "You coming?"

She only nodded, her lithe form stretching like a cat to ease her stiff muscle as she rose. I copied the same, only to stumble on my wobbly feet and almost crashed to her, had she failed to catch me(I was clumsy back then, so my excuse for that). A quick glare promised me not to try anything weird again in front her. Who knows sitting still on the floor for thirty minutes could lull your feet to sleep?

Surprisingly, she ignored the cookie box and made a beeline towards the class. I was forced to idiotically carry it lest I'd waste a box of perfectly good cookies. _Drat._

I followed her dejectedly, despite the small victory of getting her to eat my cookies. Ugh, I swear, even studying Math was easier than studying her, and Math was technically the worst. Give me factorial and prime numbers related problem any day, now.

She's so cutely mysterious, interacts little, and even talks less, preferring to keep most things to herself. That's totally a contrast to the girls I used to talk to. They spoke too much no sense(yep, I usually didn't get what were they talking about) much to my brain's plight. I guess I will never understand girls and their ways. Still, I had to try my last card.

"So..." While scratching the back of my head with difficulties(it's hard to do that when you got three comics and a big box in your hand), I asked her, "Got any plans for the weekend?"

Her cat ears perked up in interest upon the sudden question. "Of course!"

"Cool, what's it?"

 _Perhaps, there's still a hope for me..._

She glanced towards me with a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm joining the Faunus protest, tomorrow."

 _...or not_.

 _(I've got to agree with you for once; Blake was pretty weird, Yang.)_

I blinked. "Tell me you're joking."

"Did I look like I do?" she challenged.

My imagination showed me Blake and other Faunus standing under the blinding sun, under the heat while carrying protest boards; 'WE ARE NOT ANIMALS, TREAT US EQUALLY.'

Definitely not a fun way to spend a weekend. I was at least hoping for her to say she likes going to the movies or something, but this... this is just unacceptable.

"That's," I said carefully, "... _cool_. But seriously, though, do you have more _fun_ ways for the weekend?"

"Well, that and reading books. If you to find someone to hang out with, you'll have a better luck asking another girl instead of me," she deadpanned.

What did I say again this morning? Ah, right.

 _Checkmate._

~-x-~

The poor couch made a thumping sound as I threw myself on it, completely still encased in my school uniform. Whatever, our maids could take care of the crinkled fabric. After all, it's their job to make sure I reached the school without any single dust on my clothing. When you're an heir, you'll need to be presentable in the best-test way possible.

Dang all the girls. Especially that one particular cat Faunus. What's in her that kept my attention fixed on it? Maybe I was just curious, after every single girl that I encountered. It's not like I'm truly interested in relationships and lovey-dovey things. Heck, no, I just simply didn't care, because it usually ended up with them disappearing after taking things they needed from me.

Then again, Josh said curiosity is normal for my age, because of puberty and me starting to take interest in opposite gender. He basically approved me exploring, although not _that(why is this emphasized here? Oh, maybe due to its implications)_ far, due to my age. Well, I suppose there's always the first step in everything; including learning a mysterious girl.

I couldn't imagine my father's reaction, though. With his total hatred towards the Faunus, either he'll laugh to death or simply beat the daylights out of me, followed by a lifetime detention. He strongly disliked them. Josh couldn't tolerate it, but if he did, he hid his opinion well.

Honest, I didn't know what could be the reason for my father's hatred, although it's probably because of his bad history with them. It must've been terrible if he hated them so much.

Suddenly, someone exclaimed to me, "Boom!"

The couch shook with such force that rivaled an earthquake(I told you, Yang, my brother was very much like you), courtesy of Josh. I had to control myself from jumping out in fright or yelling girlishly. That's one thing I hate from my brother. He loved shocking people who were deep in thoughts. Fortunately, he never did that whenever he's in a business meeting. That would've been amusing, though.

I counted silently in my head, trying to harness my thumping chest. Try him just for one day, I guaranteed you'll get a heart attack. Definitely not recommended for the faintest of heart.

After finished counting, I turned towards him with a glare and greeted him, "Sup?"

"Aw, you're not fun today," he grumbled upon noticing his failed attempt. "Again with your period? Or does it has something to do with your Faunus girlfriend?"

"Just shut up," I muttered, fighting back the blush that's creeping on my ears.

Josh sighed while shaking his head in amusement. He strolled dramatically in front of me, making me wonder what's in his mind. "We need to talk," he said, still dramatically.

"Hmmm?" I hummed a yes.

"Ossy," he started with his favorite nickname. "There's a saying; A defeat is a victory, only delayed by time. It's just been two days since you met her, so just give her time. Perhaps, it's her nature that she's unresponsive or not talkative."

"How do you even-Wait, nevermind, I don't want to find out."

Exactly like I said earlier, big brothers know all. Unfortunately, they included Josh.

"No need to hurry things up, Ossy. You'll need to remember, different girls react differently."

"Yeah, but she's totally different from others. Dust, she's not even interested in my last name. She's the first to see me as Os, only Osmond. You know what that means, right?"

"That means you finally got the girl of your dream?" He stroked his chin. "Interesting, I have to say. I thought she's kind of like Mil-"

"Apapap, don't talk about She Who Shall Not Be Named again!" I exclaimed, cutting him off.

Josh smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve. "I know you're still in trauma from that-"

" _Halt den mund!_ "

 _(No! It was nothing important that you need to know! End of the line, okay?!)_

"Fine, fine. I understood. Just keep trying, but don't push her too much, okay?" he advised.

"Don't worry, I know the line, bro."

 **(Ossy's gonna be a ladykiller. ;P)**

 _(Great, she did that, again.)_

~-x-~

 _A few weeks later._

Based on Josh's advice, I decided to follow it. He's more experienced in this whole 'flirting' with girls thing, after all. Not in a commoners way, but rather in more courteous and gentleman-like way. Apparently, it seemed worked, although I had to add a bit of some extra stuff. Came to think about it, why was I doing this anyways? I just had a crush, not like I'm planning an engagement or something biggie. Oh well, maybe I should consider this as a practice(sshhh, quiet!).

That's what in my mind right now, along with a thought of what's currently happening and how did I get in this situation in the first place. Sure, Blake started warming up against me. Not like she'd welcome me enthusiastically, but more like tolerating my annoying presence beside hers. That's good because I thought she'd keep doing that I'll-strangle-you-to-death gaze. Sure, she had talked more and become a bit responsive, although her focus was still mainly in her books. But... I'm not sure if she had to do this to me.

 _I've got to be strong. Ugh, what I wouldn't do to get a stouter build._ I grumbled in my mind, while sweats were trailing down my face. You might be asking right now, what am I doing? Rigorous exercise? Running? Nope. It's actually much simpler.

I straightened my poor spine that's threatening to break from the weight, before asking the cat Faunus, who was perching uncaringly on top of my poor shoulders. "Are you there, yet?"

"Almost, ugh," she grunted, "I will smack whoever put this book so far up."

Blake adjusted her position, making me wobble, but I still managed to keep my slipping balance. Judging from her sound, she's still trying to reach and grab whatever book it was. I didn't care. I didn't ask for this. All I wanted was just reading while accompanying her, but no, she really had to get the book that's practically impossible to get.

"Don't even try to peek at me," she warned, after a few exhausting seconds.

 _(I didn't even try it at all, I swear to Oum. Stop giving me that suspecting gaze, Yang.)_

 _Why would I even do that? And most importantly, how?_ Our position made it painful even to glance up. Well, whatever floats her boat.

"Holy Dust, Blake. I swear you're heavier than your appearance," I whined, but then quickly added an afterthought to avoid her getting angry at me, "Not saying you're fat, though."

 _(Totally dodged that one.)_

The chair underneath was trying so hard to keep up with our combined weight. I already tried to get the book after stacking several of its kind, yet they simply wobbled and sent me crashing to the floor. I couldn't blame them, though. I was just merely trying to impress Blake, yet failed miserably. Like I said earlier, cramped interior and super-sized bookshelves. They're the perfect combo of a _cat-_ astrophe _._ Yeah, that's a pun.

Another fact I learned, I was also clumsy and dumb. Although, it wasn't really necessary helping me, now. The only thing I'm sure was, Blake immediately jumped on my shoulders like a cat-literally, no pun intended- when I told her, "I'll spring you up, don't worry."

Can you imagine it? If anybody caught us right now, I swear I'll tell them that she's doing a physical assault on me. Unfortunately for me, and fortunately for her, there was no one who'd be the wiser.

I really want to get closer to her as a friend, but not this _close..._

"Blake!" I hissed, "I can't hold much longer! Hurry up!"

"Just stay still," she said firmly, adjusting some more much to my disbalance.

"Easier said than be done," I scoffed at her.

"Almost there..." she ignored me and instead dangerously leaned more towards the shelf.

"Blake!"

Suddenly, she exclaimed, "Got it, now, let's get me down-"

The cat Faunus couldn't finish her words. My knees buckled just right in time. Her cat instinct kicked in, telling her to jump away from the unstable footing. In that case, my shoulders. The effect instantaneous; I lost what's left of my balance on the chair. Eyes wide, I found the floor rushed to kiss my face. "Eep!"

 _THUMP!_

Pain flashed on my knees and elbows since they, unfortunately, made the first contact with the floor. I groaned, then glanced upward to see the most shocking and heavenly sight of my life so far.

Blake was clinging on the shelf for her dear life. That was the shocking part. How about the heavenly part? Well, let's just say, I could see something red flashed from the exposed inner side of her skirt; panties( _Ow! What was that for, Yang?_ ). And I was gazing at it, shamelessly. I should've averted my gaze, but it happened too quickly within seconds.

 _(And now Yang labeled me as a pervert. Worth it.)_

The shelf gave away underneath her weight. It leaned forward, threatening to drop on us. Blake, unknowing the fact, simply jumped away from it to land gracefully beside a wide-eyed me. Her momentum was enough to seal our fate, trapped under a heavy, tall, book-filled shelf that's going to go down on us.

Add this to the list of most painful deaths; crushed by a bookshelf along with your _crush._

 _I'm so dead! At least, I had seen her panti-wait, that's a wrong thought!_

 _(I probably was a perverted brat. Okay, I've admitted my sin, Priestess Firecracker.)_

I didn't know what happened. One second, I was whining about my short life ended on a stupid shelf. Next, someone whisked me away in their little arms. I shut my eyes in fear and did the only thing I could: cling to my hero.

Colorful noises reached my ears later, yet I didn't feel any pain. Was it lagging? Or perhaps this type of death was painless, because-wait, I'm still alive.

True enough, I still could feel my throbbing joints, from the previous fall. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was greeted by the carnage. The deadly shelf had crashed just a few feet before us, spilling out its contents. How came I didn't get hit by one of them was beyond me. I was still shocked, that I failed to register Blake's voice calling me, very close to my ear.

"Are you okay?"

My brain was still trying to get over the fact that I just _missed_ death by a few feet. I failed to respond until I finally noticed the current awkward position we're in. Sure, I could be a wimp in dangerous situations, although that's not necessarily mean I'll scream my head off for no apparent reason. Still, this is new to me.

Awkward and embarrassing, but new nevertheless.

Once upon a time, Josh pulled off a 'great prank' (he dubbed it that) on me. He dyed my awesome black hair bright, neon pink. That wasn't the worse. He succeeded doing that in my sleep. But worse, it wouldn't go away until another week, despite hours of my effort to wash my head three times a day. Compared to it, this was almost on the par.

"Os, are you okay?" Blake asked with concern tinged in her voice.

Still clinging, I replied inaudibly, _"Emmfin."_

"What?"

"I'm fine! Could you please, let me down?" I pleaded.

"Sure," she said with her infamous amused smirk. "Although, I have to say, you're lighter than you looked. Not saying you're scrawny, though."

I rolled my eyes at her good copy of my statement earlier. "Very funny."

A pause. Neither of us moved until Blake raised an eyebrow towards me. "I thought you said you want to get down?"

 _Huh?_

"Of course I am! What would make you think otherwise... oh."

 _(Yeah, I just feel safe in her arms… oh, look, my blonde companion fell onto the floor laughing at my expense. Whatever.)_

I just realized that I still had her in my tight grip. No wonder she couldn't free herself. Hastily, I let go of her while blushing madly. Heck, I'm sure my face had burned so hot that it's threatening to explode. I really need to work on controlling myself. Seriously, this was so embarrassing.

As if to make the matter worse for me, she giggled. It's cute, carefree and playful. I'd have followed her if it wasn't my dignity that she's laughing at.

"Not funny, okay?" I tried to snap at her, but I doubt my words caused any effect thanks to my flustering face. I really hate my life.

Blake was about to tease me some more, however, a yell cut her(and saved me from further shame), "What in the name of Dust happened here?!"

 _Oh boy, finally, a break from her torment._

Our heads turned towards a very angry, very old, and very bald man that soon will be the death of us. Heh, I suppose since the shelf failed to do its job, he's here to finish it. And not even my last name could shield us from this matter.

"S-sorry, sir!" we both stuttered at the same time.

I quickly explained, trying to water down the whole problem. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try to get a _lighter_ detention than sweeping the whole courtyard. "She's trying to get a book from the top using my help, but the shelf kinda fell on us."

Blake jabbed my ribs, making me wince. "What he meant is, we're trying to get some books from up there. However, we made a mistake of leaning on it, so yeah... the rest is history."

 _Whaaaatttt?! It's her who started this! I was just an innocent victim!_

The elder man glowered at us, before stepping closer to the fallen shelf. Meanwhile, I groaned again at the throbs on my joints. Blake quickly made an escape route for us. "Sorry again, sir. But I think my friend here needed a medical attention since he fell pretty hard."

He grumbled some more about 'insufferable brats', yet waved us off nonetheless. Phew.

I limped out from the library, still regretting the fact that I got in this situation in the first place. Although, I think it's worth it, because- _Wait, no! She'll kill me if she found out!_

At least, Blake insisted on bolstering me along the way to the infirmary.

"You just used this excuse to save your life, didn't you?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly at me, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Probably..."

 _Girls._

 _(Don't you dare whistle innocently while looking away, you little sun dragon. Yes, I'm telling them your dad's real nickname for you.)_

~-x-~

* * *

 _ **AN:** Another chapter. I only added comments and fixed the grammar here._

 _So, I've been thinking that instead of starting each new chapters with a chat transcript(which most of the times aren't actually funny), I decided to add a 'small diary-like note'. I got the inspiration from Coeur's recent fic; The Beacon Civil War. Also, I'm basing the past tense from him lolz, although not 100% accurate. After all, what am I compared to a famous writer like him. But yeah, I'm striving for betterment._

 _I hope you like this small change in style, which is admittedly, feel fresh for me. I try not to put comments too often, though, as it will disrupt the story flow. Also, there will be no more notes/comments as the story reached the third year's timeline. From that on, it'll be present tense(Ossy tells the story as it goes)_

 _Hope that make sense. Thanks for the favs, which I admit, was faster than the first time I posted this. Oh, wait, maybe it's because this is a reboot. ._._

 _\- Karvost (Kronosmond)_

* * *

 _ **Review Answers:**_

 _ **nexus4123** (and to some extent, **UT Midnight Sky** who reviewed via PM) **:**_

 _While I like the idea of Timelord Powers, I feel more than inclined to clarify that Os doesn't have two semblances. His true semblance is Mirror Matching, which I 60% am sure I'll incorporate into this fic. The reasons? It's my original idea rather than Timelord. Furthermore, the concept of controlling time is not something to be taken lightly, and I hated to make my OC overpowered, no matter how cool._

 _However, since several people insisted(actually, there's only two), I'll include the Timelord power just like in the original story. As a gift/curse, though. It's like Ruby's second ability; Silver Eyes. There's going to be a catch, and I think I've wrote that in the old A &C. It's also a reason why the bad guys were after our poor little Ossy._

 _"It's both a curse and a blessing." - Ozpin_


	3. III: Osmond

III. Osmond:

 **Finding a Friend**

* * *

There are just times when I used to consider myself as a socially awkward person. Well, not in literal sense. I was just… different from the rest of my school. Granted, I have several friends(stop snickering, blondie) even though, like I always told myself; they're no more than fellow classmates. In a more professional term; acquaintances or colleagues.

 _So what if I use big words? At least, I spell them right unlike a certain brawler._

Ah, with Yang out of the way, pouting and giving me her certified sad face, I can continue this note. Yes, I was awkward. I had no idea how to actually befriend someone like any normal kid. The closest way is not to befriend them, but to buy them instead. You can imagine it more like hiring someone to act as your best pal.

Get the idea? I know, it was sad.

It was why I went head over heels on Blake(I swear, I heard someone laughed). At first, I thought there was only two type of people I could get. First, the fakers. And the second, enemies.

 _Oh, Yang is back. Wonderful._

 _ **I saw that, y'know.**_

 _Then you most certainly don't need to write it down, oaf!_

While our meeting started on the wrong foot(sheesh, Yang, I get it, okay?), it didn't escalate further into a full-blown war. I believe the right name is cold hostility if it does exist. So, yeah, I'm sure Blake hid her hostile look pretty well whenever she's talking to me. Instead of glares, l I only receive flat stare. Or no acknowledgment at all.

 _ **Wait, you call that means she's slowly warming up to you?**_

As a matter of fact; yes. Yes, she was.

~-x-~

"So!" I chirped happily, "I'm pretty sure it'll be fun!"

I half-walked, half-hopped on the pavement beside Blake, who was doing her best to look bored. Or, she actually wasn't interested at all. Like Josh said, she's pretty slow to befriend, but I already made a good progress. However, I wasn't sure it'd be this slow. I mean, it's been more than a week since the shelf incident, but our friendship level only moved from 'Blake tolerating me a bit' to 'Blake tolerating me every time, but still ignoring me'. Go figure.

Back at the beginning, every time I asked a long question, she usually replied with a short 'yes' or 'no'. However, now she actually started to explain some of them, like the content of her books. Our topic was still limited to books since we didn't have any other similar hobbies. Yet, I tried to breach more things like movies, songs, foods and even her heritage. At first, she usually refrained from talking about her Faunus heritage and even I knew it's a sensitive topic, so I asked it rarely.

Not a lot I could learn from her on that subject because most of what she said was already covered in the Biology, Social, and History classes. However, she did clarify some twisted facts about Faunus history, which was made up by the anti-Faunus racist. Usually, I didn't buy someone's words easily, but the way she said it made sense. She dreamed of changing the world to be better for her race so that the discrepancy and feud between humans and Faunus will cease to exist. I supported that wholeheartedly, yet she didn't seem to take my words seriously. Perhaps, it's because of my big last name that's infamous towards every Faunus, thanks to my Father.

Yep, Burlywoods were said to have a bad history with them. But, was it wrong for me to try and make things right? At least, Blake understood the Burlywood's mistake lies on Father, not on me, nor Josh. She also claimed(I didn't know how come she knew it) all the Faunus workers at Burlywoods Inc.'s Vale branch was treated pretty well with decent wages, probably because of Josh's policy. I guess I have to thank him since he indirectly helped to make the talk easier.

Anyhow, that's why I tagged along to her favorite places, trying to learn more things about my crush. Aside from the usual place where the Faunus rallies and protests were held, she only had two; the school's library and a bookstore named Tukson's Book Trade. Well, it's a good thing I didn't have to go pretty far, lest Josh or/and our butlers would be worried. Heck, I even had to message him the reason; 'I'm trying my luck once again, no need to worry'. Fortunately, he understood, so I wouldn't have to expect a pickup limousine. That'd be embarrassing.

"You know, you'll need to be careful doing that," she warned flatly, obviously not impressed with my antic.

"Nah," I waved her off, already switching from hopping like a bunny to walking backward while facing her. "I've been practicing this for a week-"

Suddenly, my feet tripped on themselves. Like you could guess what would happen next, I fall. However, before my butt could kiss the cemented ground, a small yet strong grip caught one of my flailing hands, suspending me. It belonged to Blake.

Amber eyes narrowed in irritation, while I simply froze, still shocked to process what just happened. We gazed into each other's eyes briefly. However, before I could regain my balance, the cat Faunus suddenly released my hand, letting me continue falling.

 _Thump!_

"Ow!" My hindquarters hit the solid and hard ground. "Ouch!"

 _(Why am I even telling this? Damn it, Yang.)_

I was sprawled on the sidewalk, while she continued walking like nothing bad happened, leaving me behind. Glaring towards her, I felt a lump starting to form at the back of my head. I hope what Josh said was right; I'm a blockhead. Still, what did it has to do with hitting my head against something hard?

 _Maybe being a blockhead would lessen the pain..._

"You did that on purpose, did you?" I accused, as I evened our footsteps. "Why didn't you warn me, and why did you let my hand go?"

Blake shrugged with a small amused smile. "I actually did warn you. Consider it as a lesson."

 _(If you want to laugh, please leave me and do it somewhere I can't hear you.)_

 _Well, she's not wrong..._

Grumbling, I decided to shut my mouth and followed her, this time walking normally to avoid other accident. It surely was hot today and our school uniforms don't really help with the scorching heat. Actually, I felt ridiculous walking mid-day in these, with the sweats breaking, showing up as dampened spots on the fabric. It's simply not aesthetic and undignified.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked, at last. Probably feeling a bit guilty.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. Just a few cracked bones over here," I muttered sarcastically.

"Maybe you should've thought carefully before doing that stupid stunt."

 _Stupid._

And here I was hoping to impress her. Bad luck me, wanted to show off, stumbled and fell instead. Just thinking it made my head throbs more painfully. Maybe I should change my approach to something more educated than ridiculous. Come to think about it, I felt silly walking backward. Being head over heels did put my brain on foot instead of inside my head. Darn it.

 _(Whatever, Yang.)_

"Look, Osmond, I know what you wanted to ask. My answer still stands; no. Why are you even following me, anyway?"

"Come on, Blake. I swear, it's not a date. I simply wanted to know more about you."

She gave me an unamused glare. "Still the same."

Sighing, I finally relented. "Fine."

We continued walking in silence for a few seconds, until Blake asked again in irritation, "Why don't you just leave, then?"

I blinked. Twice. Was she really hoping her rejection would drive me away?

"Give me a reason to leave you here," I challenged.

The cat Faunus stopped, then turned towards me. "Because I already declined your advance. That's the point of tagging along with me here, right?"

 _Pfffttt._ I chuckled, both mentally and physically. "Blakey, Blakey. You're so wrong."

Said girl frowned at her nickname.

"Look, that's not all about it. I was merely accompanying you as a friend. And also because I wanted to buy some notes. I've used all of mine back at home, ya know."

"Fine, let's just go," Blake muttered, then left me behind again. Obviously, she wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible. Was I really that annoying?

Another turn was passed until we're on the-wait, what was it again? Ah yes, the 27th- street before Blake pointed silently to a brown painted store with 'Tukson's Book Trade' signs hung on its either side. So, that's our destination. Upon coming closer, I could find a huge dark green banner on top of the store with golden text in the capital that said the same name. It's quite elegant, I have to say. The owner must have a good sense of aesthetic.

The door was closed, but we could see the inside from the opaque glass windows. Lots of books were displayed, ranging from comics- _wait, is that X-Ray and Vav the NEWEST EDITION?!_

 _(Keep in mind, I was a fan of comics long before your time.)_

 _(X-RAY AND VAV?!)_

 _(Ruby, why are you even here?)_

"Yay!" I took off without a word, leaving a probably shocked Blake behind.

My face planted to the see-through material, with my eyes shone at the neatly stacked comics. I've been waiting so long for this! I turned towards Blake, who had the look of uninterest on her face. Normally, I'd have burst into the store without waiting, but this is my crush over here, so I decided to open the door for her, first.

Unfortunately, she simply went in without as much as a grateful glance towards me, leaving me standing beside the still open door like an idiot. _Dang it._

 _(And it's true. I was a total idiot.)_

Quickly, I gathered back my bearings and followed after her. My jaw drops as I scanned the interior. There were many shelves, some stood near the wall, while most were placed diagonally at the center of the room. My eyes fell on the almost countless titles of novels, arranged in a well-organized way. Each shelf was labeled based in an alphabetical order.

Blake was already approaching the wooden desk, before hitting the bell, causing a loud ring. In response, a loud thump came from the said desk, followed by a groan of pain. Before I could guess what's going on, a young man clad in burgundy and black t-shirt rose from behind it, still rubbing his head while wincing.

In clear yet friendly voice(despite his grimacing face), he welcomed both of us, "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the sun." Apparently, he recognized my Faunus friend, for he greeted her warmly, "Oh, hello Blake. Good to see you here. Looking for new novels?"

"Mmhm," she nodded in confirmation.

I arrived beside Blake, then asked the owner curiously, "Why 'under the sun', though? What if it's night? Does that means there'll be no book under the moon?"

"Ignore him, he's always like that," the cat Faunus told him nonchalantly, before taking a book out of its shelf.

"Hey!"

However, it seems this guy was a lot friendlier than his intimidating looks, because he instantly chuckled, forgetting his head that's just got bumped hard. His hazel eyes stared towards me gently, as he explained, "It's just a catchphrase."

"I see. Uh, well, I'm here accompanying my friend, but I also want to buy X-Ray and Vav the newest edition," I explained.

"Of course," he said, nodding. "They're in the front."

Without any other words, I went to the front shelves, leaving the two behind. Grinning happily, I grabbed my dream comic.

They're talking idly by the time I returned. Blake obviously talked while her eyes were still glued to the paragraphs of her novel. I firmly placed the comic, then asked the price.

"I thought you needed school supplies?" asked her.

"Well, duh! Does this store even have textbooks?" I asked the obvious.

"I don't believe so," the owner replied. He motioned towards the comic. "That's twenty-five Lien."

"Okay," I pulled out my Lien card. It's a gift from Josh, although it came with a lot of notes including the limit of allowance I have, how I was supposed to organize my spending, and yadda yadda yadda. The point is, he wanted me to grow up and spend it wisely. While using it to buy comics weren't actually wise, I always do it. Yeah, I'm a rebel.

"It's just, very rare of you to come here with a friend," he told Blake.

"Yeah," the cat Faunus shrugged, while her feline ears twitched in annoyance. "He's just tagging along with me."

"I'd put it accompanying," I countered.

Blake deadpanned, "You're stalking me just to ask me out."

Rolling my eyes, I retorted, "Geez, aren't 'stalking' a little bit too harsh?"

 _ **(I can tell even from here, you two are meant for each other. ;) )**_

 _(Not going to disagree at that.)_

"Okay, I think that's enough," the older man mediated us, who was glaring at each other.

Knowing it wouldn't be wise to continue, I simply nodded while accepting my shopping bag. After I realized that I could do nothing aside of waiting for Blake, I decided to make a small talk. "So, I'm guessing, you're Tukson?"

"Yes. I'm the owner of this bookstore."

"Ah, I see. Just wondering, you guys know each other or something?"

However, it's Blake who explained, "We're in the same organization."

"Oh?"

"Indeed, we're both members of the White Fang. I'm a Faunus, too," he pointed towards himself.

"Whoa, no wonder this place is your favorite, Blakey. Must be nice having a place with your kind where you can read without racist people pestering you..." I trailed off after noticing the duo were actually giving me weird looks. "All I'm saying was... I know we humans can be terrible... Nice desk, by the way."

 _(See? It's not just you who's socially awkward, Ruby!)_

Okay, that's just excellent.

"Right..." Blake sighed, before returning back to her novel. Well, looks like I worth less than a book here.

The awkwardness felt so thick in the air that I could slice into it. However, it seemed Tukson took pity on me. "Are you by any chance named Osmond Burlywood? Because Blake told me she only made one human friend so far during the semester."

"Tukson!" Blake hissed warningly, with her cat ears flattening on top of her head in a sign of shocked indignation.

Now, that's interesting. However, the male Faunus shrunk a bit at her word, apparently just noticed he blurted out things he shouldn't have. But now, I know _what_ to do.

"Really? I didn't know _she_ told you about me... but yeah, I'm that person." I shrugged. "Did she tell you a lot?"

Meanwhile, the cat Faunus already snapped her book shut, her face started to turn red. "I told him just a bit!"

"Of course, Blake, I believe you," I told her with a sweet smile, before turning to the male Faunus. "Now, Tukson, consider this info as a bonus since I'll buy more books here in the future. Please, do tell me."

Blake's lips parted as her pupil shrunk.

"Uh..." the poor man looked at us, alternating from a speechless Blake to a smugly smiling me. Obviously, the choice was pretty hard for him. "Well," he said at last, "She actually said she wanted to come to your house, but didn't... how do I put this, trust you a lot? All the Faunus were aware of your last name, no offense."

"Let me clarify, I'm not my father, and I will never be."

The girl beside me facepalmed using her book, causing Tukson to apologize, "I'm sorry, Blake." He motioned towards the book in her hand. "Umm, you can take it."

"You..." She looked like she could break that book in two right now by using her bare hands. I don't know if I should get scared or not, however, it seemed like Tukson at least tried to defuse her by giving a compensation. Finally, she sighed, then put her novel on the desk with a small thump. "Os, could you give us a few moments to talk?"

I pouted, but took my comic and decided to follow her command, nevertheless. It's just a thing I learned; don't ever mess up with an angry cat, or cat Faunus. While the former would just scratch you, the later could strangle you, if provoked enough.

However, I started to regret my choice, because it's clearly sunny (and hot) outside. Now, I felt like a total dimwit, standing under the scorching heat of the sun's rays. Hopefully, it won't take long for them. I imagined going inside and half expected to find a lifeless body of Tukson there with Blake standing still before him. No matter what, even if they're members of the same organization, there's a possibility of Blake killing him with her glare. And taking from how flustered she was, it seemed like that's her big secret that he spilled out.

Poor guy.

A few passing people chatted amiably as they walked on the pavement, ignoring me who tried to shield myself vainly using my comic. While trying to hold off against the heat, my mind wandered back to the previous conversation. Why must she hide it? All the cold shoulder she gave to me, the curt reply she said whenever I asked something, or whenever she ignored me, were that all just pretense?

And what a revelation it was.

Suddenly, the door behind me opened. I turned to see an awkwardly gazing down Blake stepped out with a hint of blush tinting her cheeks. Squinting, I could safely assume I wasn't imagining that. She glanced towards me, then rubbed her arm nervously. Her cat ears were drooping low on top of the black sea of her hair, which totally added a more dramatic effect of her anxiety. It's cute, you know.

"Well?" I demanded, even though I already guessed she'd come, judging from her blush.

She shifted the book that she clutched in her left hand before nodding to me in resignation. "I changed my mind... I guess. You said you have a nice garden for reading at your mansion, right? Lead the way, then."

I smirked. "Of course, my lady."

 _ **(Wow, you actually bagged her for real.)**_

 _(Shut up with your cat jokes, Yang.)_

~-x-~

"I'm home!" I called out while walking into the living room with Blake lagging behind me.

Josh looked from his newspaper, before mumbling in shock, "Whoa." He quickly put it down beside his coffee, then rose to welcome both of us.

"Josh, meet Blake, she's my friend," I introduced her first, before turning to the jet-haired girl. "Blake, this is my brother, Josh Burlywood."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Belladonna. My brother here has talked a _lot_ about you." Of course, my annoying brother just needs to embarrass me here.

 _(I think wherever he is, Josh is giving Yang a high-five, now.)_

She nodded, "He surely did. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh, please," I groaned. "He's not that old, Blake. Just call him Josh or something."

"Tsk tsk tsk, Ossy. What did I tell you about manners? Even Blake is more cultured than you. Such a shame." he chided dramatically, but then leaned towards my ear and _whispered_ , "I really like her."

Emphasize on 'whispered'. He literally whispered that loud enough for Blake to hear. I forced my blood pressure to hide my blush(which didn't work) and jabbed him in the ribs. Hissing, I warned, "Shut up!"

"Ow!"

The cat Faunus looked uncomfortably at us bantering. Remembering she's still here, I quickly dragged her away from Josh, who was talking about his approval of choice(As if! He's not even my mom!).

~-x-~

A few hours later, we found ourselves laying on our backs side by side, star gazing into the beautiful night. The shattered moon hung low on the horizon, oozing its glow ever humbly. Crickets chirped here and there, like a soft tune of nature, while we're enjoying the feeling of soft grass tickling our feet.

"I always love simple things, like this," I admitted to Blake. "Most people thought when you're rich, you technically will demand everything in the world just because you have money. They knew so little about the real me, only seeing a guy who's named after a big corporation."

"I see. I could relate to that. They saw me as what I am, no who I am."

"Well, I saw you as Blake, you know," I pointed out.

She sighed contently. "Yes, only a select few those did see me as a person."

Normally, I should've been starting to sleep underneath a blanket, now. It's my routine; do homework, eat dinner, talk and play games with Josh, then go to sleep. Instead, this was a new experience I got, talking with a cute Faunus that I had considered _heavily_ as a _real_ friend. It's totally an improvement from my usual thing to do; playing games on a scroll before bedtime.

The night air was cool, yet I didn't mind it. It appears she could replace the need of air-heater here. I don't know why, but it seems my happiness from talking with her shielded my body from the chill. Also, it's not an exaggeration.

Most of my 'friends', be them boys or girls, would agree wholeheartedly whenever I invited them to hang out at my house, or for a formal dinner. And why wouldn't they? Josh and I had a squad of butlers and maids, anything-you-can-eat-supply of premium food, a modern big holo screen (my favorite) complete with the console, courtesy of Atlas' technology. Basically, you name it, we have it.

But that's just why. Obviously, they'd never come if it's not because the things I listed above. They wanted things. That's what makes Blake special for me. She's the only one who needed to be dragged literally like a cat to come here. Still, I had to thank Tukson for that. If he didn't blurt things out, I might've never succeeded bringing her here.

True to her words, she just wanted to relax in the garden with me accompanying (actually, she didn't say that my presence is welcome, but duh!) her and then read our books together, occasionally conversing towards each other. Of all expensive things we had, she didn't even spend as much as a glance at them. Not the big holo-screen(Ruby squealed in delight when I told her this.), nor the servings of seafood dishes we had. I could tell she was forcing herself not to drool over them, though. It must be really hard to get rid of her love towards fishes.

 _Isn't that obvious? She's a cat, after all._

The garden apparently was worth it for Blake, because she didn't complain any other thing. She simply sat down, then start reading her book. But, she did reply me whenever I ask something. While she's not an all-about-talk companion, I still appreciated it. Better a real, non-talkative friend than a sweet buttkisser.

Still, there's a question nagging at the back of my mind. "Blake?"

"Ya?"

"Do you hate... dogs?"

"I just don't like them. Not necessarily hating," she stated, suddenly become quite defensive.

"Is it a cat instinct?" I asked once again. Real subtle and smooth.

 _ **(Haha! XD)**_

 _(I know, right?)_

The cat Faunus turned her head towards me with a glare. "I really don't like it when you ask stupid things like this one."

"Well, it's my right to ask, duh."

It's true. Actually, despite her willingness to come, she still asked several weird questions like, 'do you have any dogs?' or 'is there a vacuum cleaner at your mansion?'

Weird, right?

Thankfully, we didn't have any pets, yet I decided to lie about the cleaner. Hopefully, our cleaning maids should be finished since morning, so that the monstrous machine shouldn't be active. Fortunately for Blake, it didn't. Why did I say monstrous? Because I'd never seen her looking very much on edge. It must be really terrifying for her, but I didn't even want to know the reasons.

 _Girls are weird._

At least, good to know my brother's mansion was cat-friendly save for the vacuum cleaner thing. It might be a useful information for future a.k.a don't ever lock Blake in a house with dogs and the anti-cat machines. Not only that it's cruel, but that also means you've just signed a letter of your death.

"Right, let's just say it's my thing. Satisfied?" she grumbled in annoyance.

I gazed back at the stars and sighed. "Point taken, Blakey."

Let's just say, I gave up asking her about that, ever since.

We've decided to take a break from reading, after a few hours. Despite eating an extraordinary(as always) supper, there's just a moment when my eyes felt like it couldn't read furthermore. So yeah, apparently Blake agreed as well. We ignored the passing time, simply enjoying the view. Tomorrow is the weekend, so we don't have to worry about waking up late. Honest, I didn't mind staying up all night, if my companion was her.

The garden was actually just an oversized grass courtyard with several coffee tables and chairs, with a fountain shaped like the emblem of our father's company, a leafless burlywood tree. It's definitely made for Josh whenever he needed some works to be done, yet wanting to relax at the same time. As for me, I didn't really care about this grass-covered land since day one. Not like I'd do anything on it. My entertainments were games and comics, not this boring thing.

While I neither disliked nor liked our vast courtyard, it seems to be Blake's favorite.

"I missed my home," she said melancholy. "Vale has its own unique things, but it couldn't rival Menageries simple yet homely feeling."

I crossed my hands behind my head, turning them into a cushion. "I'd like to see it, one day."

There was a rustle of grass on my left, telling me that Blake had shifted from her previous position. She asked curiously, "Did you mean it?"

Turning towards her, I smiled softly. "Of course. I like seeing new things. Besides, it gets old and dull in Atlas. Wait, everyone can come to Menagerie, right? Or could my last name be a problem?"

Maybe going to an island that's filled to brim with Faunus those most likely still hate Burlywoods is not the best idea, for now. Who knows? I doubt they would greet me in the most enthusiastic manner like "Hey, it's Ossy coming to his girlfriend's home!".

 _Remind me, why did I say girlfriend, again?_

"Absolutely, as long as you don't make any troubles, even though humans rarely visit us. As for your name, I think we can just hide it."

I smirked. "Heh, one day, Blakey, one day. Wait, does this means..?" Internally, I was I screaming. _YES, FINALLY-_

"No."

 _ **(Looks like someone burst your bubble, Ossy.)**_

 _Or... maybe, not yet(Yang, please don't rub it on my face)._

"Aw, man," I whined. So close yet so far. "Is there a town there?"

"Yes, it's named Kuo Kuana. That's where I used to live, along with my parents," Blake explained.

"Kua Kuwa-what?" I asked, not quite catching the words.

She corrected me patiently, "Kuo Kuana."

"That's pretty mouthful," I commented. "What does it looks like?"

"Peaceful. There are sand dunes, grass, and palm trees. It's also cramped, full of traditional houses with canvas or wooden roofs." Blake closed her eyes, apparently trying to remember the details. "There's no asphalt road because we rarely use vehicles. Most of us just walk to get to another place. You can imagine it more like a huge village."

"I see. Actually, I've studied geography, though. Menagerie seems big enough, how come it's cramped?" I wondered.

Blake deadpanned, "Well, when you try to relocate a whole specimen into an island that's two-thirds covered with desert, things happen to be cramped."

I flinched. "Harsh. So, I take it the desert is not safe?"

"It has dangerous wildlife," she explained. "Even more dangerous than Vacuoan desert."

"I guess, as long as I stay away from the desert, Menagerie sounds like a wonderful place."

"It is."

The peaceful silence fell. Honestly, I felt grateful Josh left us alone after his ultimate show of embarrassing me in front of Blake:

" _I like her. You know, Os, I actually approve this."_

 _Josh, shut up._

~-x-~

My eye twitched. Once, twice, thrice... until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, for Dust's sake." With a barely hidden growl, I snatched the book out of the cat Faunus hands, who immediately protested with a 'Hey!'. "It's weekend and you're still reading books? Are you out of your mind?"

"Of course not," she crossed her hands in front of her chest. Amber eyes glared looked towards me in annoyance. "I love books, and nothing else."

"Geez, you've got to be kidding me. Try to relax and live up a bit! You can't just keep sticking your nose in here." I pointed to the book in my hand. "What's this about anyway? It's not like we need to do homework for tomorrow. Dust, even this place is not fully open."

We're in the school's library, at the _weekend_. It's a _freaking_ weekend! And no, don't ask whose idea it is. Apparently for Blake, even if the library doors weren't actually open at all, as long as there's no 'closed' sign, she'd assume it's still open. Go figure.

 **(Yikes.)**

So yeah, you could say we're actually sneaking in here. Wait, I mean, she's the one sneaking, because I was just you know, following her around...

Still, I doubt that excuse would save my butt if we get caught.

"Even if we don't have to study today, I still want to read. Now, give it back to me." Blake extended her hand toward me in a demanding motion.

"Nope," I popped as I pulled the book higher, out of her reach. Did I tell you that I like being a tall kid?

She huffed in annoyance, knowing it's impossible for her to take it. After all, I'm the one who took the book from the library's extra tall shelf. "Give. It. Back."

"Not gonna happen, because I have a better idea. How about if we play some video games at my house?"

"Seriously, Os?" Blake gave me you've-got-to-be-kidding-me stare. However, her question was left unanswered as I instead grabbed her arm and took off, dragging her out from the library with the speed of light. Her complaint was cut off with a surprised gasp, "Huh, wha-ah!"

Today is going to be a fun day.

~-x-~

I was very grateful that Josh was absent at home when we arrived. Not only that means a lot of private time with Blake alone (our butlers didn't count, they usually only come when I asked them), but also there'll be no buggering brother that would pester me to get her. I mean, seriously?

That's totally a confidence killer.

"Why are we here, again?" Blake asked in boredom after we arrived.

Oh, just she waits until I show her the whole new meaning of fun. I turned on the console and the big holo-screen, then cheekily answered, "Because you love me, duh!"

 _Cheesy, but it works, if only a little._

The screen showed my favorite game loading; 'Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle'.

"Don't be so sure about it," she replied flatly. She grumbled as I handed her the other scroll, "Still, I can't believe you managed to force me into this."

I countered back with a grin, "Uh, uh, Blakey. It's not forced, because I know I'm just irresistible."

She rolled her amber eyes at that. Yeah, I guess my cheesy lines have no effect on her.

"Look," I said sternly, "you need to relieve some stress, Blake. Reading book is a no-go for this thing. You need something more fun, not just a silent reading time."

The cat Faunus groaned, "Have I ever said how much I hate you when you're doing this?"

"Nope!" I retorted with a grin.

"I hate you," she muttered bluntly.

"Nope!" Still the same word, which served to annoy her much further.

"You're such an annoying brat."

"Nope!" I stuck out my tongue at her.

 _ **(Bold move, Ossy.)**_

"Fine, let's just get this over with." She huffed, knowing there's no escape for her.

"Now that's something I agree with. You are so-o-oh going to love this!" With the game was loading, I decided to get some snacks for us. One does enjoy a good game with a good snack. "Stay here, and don't even try to bolt, kitty cat," I ordered playfully to Blake, which earns me a pout at her nickname.

Milk? No, we're not having a breakfast here, so that's just absurd. Popcorn? Uh, nope. Blake would probably get offended at that because it's a snack for watching movies. And we're not here to do that, no matter how much I wanted it to happen.

I browsed the fridge for any good, light, edible stuff. Most of them were healthy foods (well, if instant pancakes flour count as one), but Josh and I have a select of our favorite... less healthy snacks, like chips and soda.

Perhaps, this would do. With a satisfied smile, I grabbed the last bag of chips-courtesy of my stash- and two cans of soda. Now, we're good for a game.

Blake was still fixated on the characters selection screen when I returned with the snacks in my hands. She gave me a helpless shrug. "I have absolutely no idea which one to pick."

"Just pick whichever you think is cooler, duh!" I put one of the cans beside her while placing the bag conveniently between us.

"Fine... I'll go with the blue guy. Wait, what if you pick the same?"

"I'm not picking. Just like the rules, ladies first," I said with a wink.

I sat down at my favorite spot on the carpet. Coincidentally, it's also Blake's spot. So now, we're technically sitting on the floor, with our backs leaning on the couch. She raised her eyebrow questioningly to me at the close distance.

"What? It's always been my favorite spot." I pressed 'Start Match'.

" _Get ready!"_ the console announced.

"Wait, I don't even know the controls!" Blake exclaimed in panic.

"Easy, the arrows on the left side for moving, jumping and crouching. The only buttons on right are for kick and punch. You have to combine them for combos," I said the last part with a sly smile.

" _3!"_

"How do you combine them?" she asked again.

"Press them together!" I told her.

" _2!"_

Blake gritted her teeth while staring at the scroll in her hand like it was a futuristic alien device she just stumbled on. "Okay..."

" _Begin!"_

And that's the start of the fun. I quickly went on offense, rushing my character; the Flying Ninja guy, against Blake's Soaring Ninja. She apparently was still getting used to the controls, because her character didn't even try to dodge. With a quick combo; right, up, and kick, I sent a flying kick towards her character, knocking it pretty far to the right.

"Dang it," Blake cursed underneath her breath.

"Chill, I'm going easy on you," I said with a glee.

She muttered some more, but my ears didn't pick the words because my focus has returned to the game. No matter how newbie your opponent was, never ever let your eyes off them. That's the rule of thumb.

Blake's character was staggering after my combo, with its head bobbed fro and to in a dizzy gesture. While the health bar of mine was still full, hers had lost around a quarter. She fumbled with her scroll, trying to recover and move her ninja closer towards mine. However, judging from how her character lagged and suddenly jumped with no reasons, I'm pretty sure she kept pressing the wrong buttons. Obviously, she needs to work a lot with her gaming skills.

"It's really hard!" she cried out in frustration, while my character was standing idly in a fighting stance.

"Humph, Blake," I taunted her. "You have no idea what _hard_ is."

Instead, she ignored my taunts and pressed the buttons on her scroll again. "Well, here goes nothing."

Finally, she succeeded getting her character in attacking range. In a single press of a button, her ninja punched mine. It's a simple punch; no combo or anything. I could've dodged it easily. However, something stopped me from doing that, letting my character took the hit. All for the plan.

"Did I succeed?" Blake asked, not believing that she just scored a hit.

I looked at my health bar, which had been chipped a little from the attack. "Apparently, yes. I guess cat reflex let you improve quickly," I teased.

"I swear, you'll swallow those words," she promised to me.

"Oh, really? Make me!" I challenged back.

~-x-~

"Unbelievable! Unacceptable! I take it back!" I whined to Blake, before tossing my scroll behind my back, onto the couch.

She gave me her famous amused smirk, holding up her own in the victory. "I told you so."

 _Heh, lucky you._

We've been playing for more than an hour until I decided to fake a rage quit. And you won't believe me; I just realized that I'm actually pretty good at making up a drama. Turns out, a bit of wrong timed attack of mine made Blake's victory looked more realistic. Yeah, I couldn't just rob all the fun from her, especially since I was the one that dragged her all along.

Besides, my goal here was to cheer her up and make her relax, not just wrecking her in this game. Judging from her happy smile, I guess I was succeeding. so far.

"How's that even possible?" I sulked, lips pursed in a pout.

"Cat reflex," she said, copying from my previous quote with a wink.

"I'm home!" Josh called out from behind us. "What's up-oh, hey Blake! Pleasure seeing you here," he greeted her, which she politely returned.

"Josh, my savior!" I cried.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked Blake, who shrugged in amused confusion as I flung to cling on one of his unfortunate foot.

"Josh, please, you have to help me!" I said, pleading towards my own brother.

 _(Yeah, I forgot to tell you, Yang. I have a drama-queen/king side.)_

"Help with what?" Josh raised his eyebrow.

Blake watched the two of us with a knowing smile.

"Blakey has been beating the crap out of me in this game!" I dramatically faked a sob.

"Seriously? Did you rage quit just because you lost? Why don't you just admit that she's better than you?"

"Because it's unacceptable!"

"I guess Os is taking this too seriously." Blake put down her scroll.

As one last desperate try, I gave a secretive wink to Josh. Thankfully, he caught the meaning. "Very well, Blake. I have a proposition, what about if we play a match? I'm much better than Os in this game."

"Hey!" I whined at his falsehood. The truth was the opposite for us.

"Why not?" Blake shrugged, not knowing that she's about to fall into Remnant's best trap of the year.

"Well, Os, watch and learn lil' bro," Josh stated smugly to me.

 _How could he? I was so much better than him!_ But since he's willing to help, I guess I had to swallow down my pride and ego for this one. Hesitantly, I let my brother took my place as I rose to get on the couch. Well, this would better be interesting...

Truth to be told, Josh fared much better than me since he didn't hold back. However, Blake still puts up quite a fight. I couldn't even decide who'll win. That was until Josh pulled out his trump card.

"So, Blake, do you know why Os dragged you here today?"

"Huh?" her eyes flicked away from the screen for a moment. "How did you know he dragged me into this?"

"Well, a big brother must know many things about his lil' bro. You see, Os is actually much better-mmph!" I quickly covered his mouth with my hands, which elicited a confused look from Blake.

"What?" she asked.

Muffled, Josh could only grumble incoherently into my hands, " _Hmm won tsk yu ot!_ "

"Nothing important!" I exclaimed nervously to Blake, "Yeah, nothing! Just focus on the game!"

Josh used the opportunity of me being distracted to nip on my fingers, causing me to yelp and pull back my hands from his face. Calmly, he told her, "He wants to ask you out."

Both Blake and I gawked at him. In those ten seconds of the pause, Josh pressed four buttons on his scroll; up, right, punch and kick, activating a simple finisher combo that I taught to him. Blake, being distracted, didn't even realize until the console announced, _"Flying Ninja Wins! Total Annihilation!"_

"I believe the match goes to me. Good game, Blake." He rose from his sitting position. As he handed a still gawking me the scroll, he ruffled my hair affectionately, while winking. "Good luck asking her, Ossy."

He left us, still in shock from his words. It's Blake who finally snapped out from the daze. "You cheated!" Then she turned to me with a glare. "What's that all about? So this is why you dragged me here?"

"I uh-it's nothing, I swear! I didn't even plan to ask you out or anything!" I stammered.

Blake rolled her eyes unamusedly and rose, turning her back against me. "So much fun while it lasts. I should get going by now."

However, little did I know, her lips were tugged up slightly in a ghostly smile.

"Wait, Blake! I'm sorry, okay? I screwed it up!" I tossed the poor scroll onto the couch, again, then hurriedly went after her.

Unfortunately, she didn't even respond and instead, calmly walked to the front porch. I was pretty sure I'd pissed her bad enough to break our thin line of friendship. I swear if it is, I'll have a small _talk_ with Josh after this.

I grabbed her hand. "Blake, please! I'm sorry, okay?"

"No need to be," she turned to me with an amused smile. "I wasn't even mad."

"Huh?" I felt dumbstruck.

 _Is she not angry at all? Well, this is new._

Suddenly, Blake stepped closer, then leaned forward and pecked my cheek. "I'm really enjoying myself today, Os. Even though you tried so hard to hide it, I know you'd let me win."

 _ **(Ladykiller. :3)**_

 _(One of these days, I'm going to kill a lady whose initial is 'Y'.)_

 _ **(Wow, so subtle.)**_

 _(Stop interrupting me, please.)_

"I... so..." Okay, now I felt thunderstruck. It seems my brain had stopped responding, after the overload on my nerves. Sheepishly, I scratched the back of my head. "You knew."

"Yup, it's a good plan nevertheless. I really appreciate what you're trying to do."

"So, you're not mad at me?" I asked cautiously.

She smiled. "I was just joking. Even though, your brother's comment was still a little bit unsettling for me."

"Believe me, even I do." I rolled my eyes. "He's always like that."

"Hmmm..." she hummed in agreement.

"But, why do you want to leave now?" I asked again.

"It's already late, didn't you realize it?"

I looked at the dark sky outside, then facepalmed. Of course, Josh said he'd come home at eight tonight. How could I forget? Came Josh's voice in my head, _"Perhaps, it's because you're an amnesiac whenever you fell in love."_

"Well, see you later, Ossy," said Blake with another smirk.

 _Yes, she finally called me by my nickname!_

 _ **(And you hate it when I said your nickname. Tsk.)**_

Despite embarrassing, it sounded pretty great when Blake was the one who spelled it(yes, it's reserved for Blake, Yang, not you). I should add her to the list of people-who-can-call-me-with-my-nickname. It also sounded cute as well, when she said it...

I touched my cheek in disbelief that she, Blake Belladonna the silent Faunus girl, just kissed me. It's definitely a large leap in my milestone. Josh materialized next to me just after she disappeared from view. He stroked his smooth chin, pretending to be deep in thoughts.

"What?" I asked while trying to hide my blush, knowing what's coming from him.

"My, my, that was well deserved. Congratulations, my young trainee."

I simply rolled my eyes at that.

~-x-~

* * *

 _ **AN:** Okay, so I had no idea why, but it appears FF broke down a bit on me, saying they're unable to process the document I uploaded. It continued for the second day, and I gave up. Also, I was on a family vacation. Safe to say, the break was worth it. I got a few stray ideas, even though none of them seems to be applicable to this current arc._

 _Anyways, I'd like to apologize for the two-days delay even though it's not even part my fault. There you go._

 _On the bright side, wow. 5 followers within two days. I think that breaks the record for this fic. Thanks, guys. Like I always said, it's creepy to write for the ghosts. Oh, well. Review response, now._

 _~ Karvost (Kronosmond)_

* * *

 _ **Review Response:**_

 _ **Shivam-Surprise:** Silent stalker, eh? I could relate to that in some cases lolz._

 _I'd like to thank you for the extra long review, and the thoughts put into it. Safe to say, yours is one of the longest reviews I've ever received. As response to your thoughts;_

 _Yes, I've been thinking the 'comments' part in each chapter. I wouldn't say they're not distracting, but they helped to lighten the atmosphere a lot, so I didn't see that as a huge problem. Even Rick Riordan did it in the Kane Chronicles. However, I'm going to agree with you that sometimes there are too much of comments to break the flow. I'll tune them down a bit. The brackets did not, in a way, literally represent Osmond's thoughts. It's just to differentiate between the actual thoughts that happened in the story and the thoughts happened while Ossy write this(with constant interruption from Yang/Ruby)._

 _In the future, though, I think there will be less of this as the story goes darker. Can't wreck the tense atmosphere with Yang's bad joke, after all. Pardon for the vague timeline, but A &C will continue in present tense(meaning no more diary-note and comments) as soon as it reach several months after Ossy's arrival in Signal, Patch. That's around 22-ish chapters, from now._

 _Also yes, unfortunately, the original A &C felt like dragged on a bit because I dumped too much information in the later chapters; Qrow being Ossy's uncle, Timelord's curse, Cinder and Salem, and most importantly, the ever-confusing Mirror Matching._

 _Speaking of powers, I've decided to use both Mirror Matching(original semblance) and Timelord(passive ability and a curse). Of course, I will get the former explained right this time, without confusing everyone. Hopefully. It's a unique semblance, after all, and not just a super-power like other OCs._

 _P.S. I actually have been using Grammarly for long. However, I use American English, so that's why there are some typos if you compare it to British English._


	4. IV: Osmond

IV. Osmond:

 **Cat'ching a Cold**

* * *

Ah, what a peaceful moment to begin my story. No one is home, so I don't think there will be an annoying soul whose purpose is to ruin the tranquility I'm enjoying. Now, we've gotten to the part where I befriended my crush. Okay, weird enough?

Most people would befriend a girl, then crush on her later. However, I wasn't like them. Heck, my sole existence probably defies the law of physics for all I know. I'm well-known as someone who could do and achieve unexpected stuff. Stands against all odds and survive. Cool, but actually hides a lot of humiliating secrets. Errr, I think that one is unnecessary.

Back to the point. You see, it was hard to find someone who actually cared about your well being. I know the number one figure would be your own mom. She would care without expecting anything in return. However, my mother has passed away, so let's cross her off the list. Next, your family. I have Josh, Clara, and… as much as I hate to admit, my father.

But, two of them were so far away in Atlas. Besides, I bet only Clara would help me if I ever get sick. Father would probably just sit back and order his maids to attend me.

What about Josh, then?

He was my brother. But if there's anything a big brother could do, it was to annoy the heck out of us. And Josh was the worst. Let's just say; he was a lost cause. So, I never counted on him.

Instead, I counted on a bookworm female stranger that has become a dear friend to me within two years span.

Yes, I counted on the Blake Belladonna.

A friend. A crush. Mine crush.

To take care of me when I caught a darn cold.

Also, we're about to learn how bold I can be when I put efforts into it.

 _Har, by the way, I couldn't resist the pun._

~-x-~

The dark clouds were unsettling for me. I found myself frowning at them. The gray shapes gathered together on top of our heads, even as the old man served us two bowls of noodle. Okay, not bowls, more like oversized buckets. My frown went down further as I stared at my bowl. I was pretty sure I'd never eaten more than one-third of this portion in my whole life.

"Umm, Blake...?" I turned towards my companion. "Don't you think this is too much? Maybe we should've ordered only one..." My voice trailed off at the sight before my eyes.

Blake was drooling. At the fishes topping of her noodle. Meanwhile, her eyes... you know what? I bet my Lien she'd never had starry eyes expression previously. The more you know...

… _the more you got surprised._

Her breath came out in slow, anticipating gasps. Hey, was it just me, or did I hear her heartbeat as well? Even if it happens, it looked the bald man who served didn't notice, or maybe because he was paying total attention to the amount my Lien card stored.

 _(I was rich.)_

I leaned away from my crush and tried to focus on my food instead. It's pretty hard because I was forced to hear how Blake ravage hers a few seconds later. And by ravage, I mean chomping, slurping and gobbling it all down within three minutes. Welp, there went my appetite.

Apparently, the Faunus mode was set to 'Eat Everything in Sight Without a Care' since she ignored my terrified expression and asked if I was going to eat mine or not. With her like this? Oh, I'll gladly let her thank you very much, even though I probably squeaked my consent more than saying it. Fortunately, she didn't notice, for her hands already dragged my bowl to her side. Now, I understood why did she tell me to order the same like her.

Pretty sneaky, Blake.

I forced a straight face while she devoured the jumbo bowl's content. Let's just say, her brutal and savage style didn't sit right with me. My mom would have given Blake an earful and twist her ears(feline or not, doesn't matter) if the older woman was here if she hadn't passed out already from seeing the Faunus' table manner. It's strange, she's never been like this before. Sure, there were close situations, but never this wacky.

I think my stomach refused dinner.

Amber eyes stared at me strangely, before the owner asked, "What? You're going to catch a fly if you keep your mouth open like that."

I clamped my lips together, then grunted an awkward 'yes'. Trying not to cringe at her rubbing her bulging belly, I glanced outside the stall before doing a double take. The sky was almost as dark as the asphalt road, ready to unleash their torrents of rain.

"Blake, let's go. We already wasted enough time here!" I told her, a little panicked.

The cat Faunus moaned, "Unggh... I think I ate too much. Can't. Move. At. All."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and chide her. "We'll worry about that later. If we don't get going right, we'll get caught in the rain without an umbrella. And you know what Josh would say if we're late..." I left the threat hanging.

"Give me several moments," Blake pleaded, one hand up telling me to wait. "It's not like the rain is going to fall soon."

However, the deity above seemed love to prove how wrong she was. We froze as several faint taps hit the roof. Slowly, our heads turned toward each other, Blake's with a sheepish smile on hers.

"I think that's the rain."

"Yeah," I snorted. "Hadn't noticed it."

"Sorry." She gazed down bashful.

"Well," I sighed, pulling out the scroll from my pocket. "Let's see if we can get out of this predicament."

My hope was crushed upon seeing the all-too-familiar crossed battery icon on the screen before it faded to transparent.

"Aw, shucks," I muttered, causing Blake to look at my scroll as well. "Dead battery. Did you bring your scroll, Blakey?"

My crush stared blankly at me, followed by a head shake. Well, isn't that just great? Still, I couldn't blame her. Only adults who usually have scrolls, due to responsibility problem. You might be wondering then, how come did I get mine? Simple, it's the perk of being a rich brat. As far as I recalled, Blake had one too, for some unknown reasons. Although, she's rarely seen using hers.

Back to the problem at hand, I wanted to scream mentally. We didn't even bring an umbrella. And to think of what Josh would say if we returned later than the schedule...

"He wouldn't stop _it_ if he found us late, would he?" Blake asked in a resigned tone, already guessing it.

I shivered-not because of the cold. Finally, I grabbed my comics and got up. "We'd better not give him the chance, then."

The looming threat of Josh teasings quenched my doubts, spurring me to step into the rain. My companion followed me, albeit lagging due to her load. Two jumbo servings of noodle and tuna, figures. I was surprised that she hadn't thrown up already. Or maybe, that's a super stomach in action.

We ignored the droplets of water that pelted our heads playfully. Blake was silent as she took lazy step by step, following me like a lost cat. Maybe she's doing a reflection about 'not heeding Osmond's words'. Well, she'd better be, because I'm going to give her a few words about this.

I was about to prepare a lecture for her when she burped. Out loud.

And then, she rubbed her stomach, groaning, "I'm never eating that much, again."

Yeah, you know what? She's hopeless.

So, I stayed silent, thinking how did this day go down from excellent pretty quick. Perhaps, today was the day my luck ran out even though, the sky didn't run out of its tears(turns out, this is the start of my lucky week). I shot her a nasty glare from behind as we strolled under the rain that's getting heavier by seconds. You could imagine it's quite a scene. The two of us brought no umbrellas, carrying and protecting our precious books using our bodies.

 _Dramatic? Nope._

 _Romantic? Don't even think about it._

 _Cute? Bleurgh!_

It's almost as preposterous as it sounded. And no, this was nowhere close to 'I love getting caught in the rain' fun. It's simply miserable. Anyways, my promise to Josh told him we will return home at five. Should anything happened, I could've called him using my scroll had it's still on. Waiting was not an option because I know exactly what will happen if he found us straying from the schedule. Endless torture of his teasings, which I didn't need at all right now, thank you very much.

"I'm so regretting this," I grumbled.

"At least, you got a free comic," Blake pointed out the fact.

"Yea, it's a silver lining, but still not worth it."

"Come on, Os. It's just rain. Quit your whining."

I whined again, much to her annoyance, "It's cold and wet! I prefer warm and dry."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, _baby boy_."

"Well, _young lady_ , if only you listened to me, it wouldn't have come to this!" I glowered, pointing out that it's her fault since the beginning.

That shut her up, although she did mumble, "I'm not that young..."

I paused before a bike showroom, glancing at Blake, who in turn looked back at me. She was dripping wet from top to toe, thanks to her meager clothing of plain 'Got any fishes?' gray shirt and simple boogie pants. The Faunus shifted uncomfortably after I stared for too long. Jet hair fluttered as she looked behind, probably looking for any probable things that caught my attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

In response, I put my comics down, making them lean against the store's protected wall. Wordlessly, I took off my white thin jacket that had been soaked a bit, before wrapping it around her. The girl accepted it without a protest. I smirked upon noticing the light blush on her cheeks. Even after eating a lot, she's still cute. _Uh... wait, that's weird._

Yep, I had become a gentleman. Add that to the list of my achievements. However, I think this was going to be my undoing because I was about to learn one new fact that day. I shivered some more, while I felt my nose starting to itch. I rubbed it with my free hand, irritated.

"Are you okay? Your nose is red," Blake asked indifferently, intrigued by my action.

"It's uh-" I sneezed, "ACHOO!"

 _Oh great, give me a rain any day and I'll always catch a cold, every darn time._

That's the new, sad fact.

 _(But there's a silver lining; I was about to get taken care of by the world's best cat-nurse.)_

~-x-~

"ACHOO!" I sneezed, for like the umpteenth time.

 _Yep, definitely blaming this one on Blake._

Josh, being an oh-so-called good brother as ever, smirked as I pluck another unfortunate sheet of tissue and blew my snot-clogged nose into it. Sorry, tissues.

Well, what could I say? My head was pounding with a mild headache, while my inflamed throat was sore from coughing and sneezing. The temperature of my body didn't appear pretty good after taking a test with the thermometer, reaching thirty-eight degrees; a sign of fever. It's been two days after my little playing-with-the-rain event and my cold didn't show any sign of getting better.

Or, it's getting better and better, as a sarcasm would say.

"So, worth it?" Josh started again with his teasing, which he hadn't stop doing since day one.

One bottle of medicine syrup in his hand was put firmly into mine, which I accepted rather reluctantly while glaring weakly at him. "Shut up," I muttered.

"Totally worth it, then," he confirmed, winning smile planted on his face.

I could only groan in dismay. "Josh, I know you love this, but could you please stop and start being a good big brother for like, an hour?"

"But, Ossy!" My older brother spread his arms wide and said with a dramatic tone, "I'm doing my best at being a good bro, right now!"

"Not helping," I muttered, before sneezing once more. "ACHOO!"

Fine, I guess I'll have to succumb to this. It's not like I have any other choice rather than lying down on my bed and do nothing. Seriously, this sucks. Not only because of the illness, but my absence at the school meant I couldn't meet Blake-I mean it's affecting my grade. Totally not because I won't be seeing her for a while, no, not _that,_ okay? Alright, moving on.

 _(Self-denials doesn't seem to work here.)_

Turns out, whoever deity above took pity on me and decided to give me a pleasant small surprise, via Josh. Our buzzer went off with its classic; 'Ding dong!'. My brother loved the classics, despite me whining about not liking the annoying sound. Deal with it, he said.

"And that," he announced dramatically, "must be your Blake."

How he did know Blake was coming isn't something I could understand.

 _Geez, why must he put 'your' in that sentence?_

I contemplated whether or not to throw the bottle back to him, but fortunately for Josh, his back already disappeared behind the door. He probably had a danger radar on top of his head. Sighing, I rolled over the mattress edge, just a several inches from plummeting down to the floor. I wonder why did Blake visit me? Should I welcome her or not?

After a few long minutes of playing a 'yes or no' mind game, I finally decided to rise from my sick bed. My feet touched the floor, which surprisingly felt colder than usual. Maybe it's because of the cold. Wobbling without any support, I stumbled on my steps, making my way toward the door. Might as well use this moment to scold her since she had a lot of explanations to do.

However, it seems that I didn't have to go far. Blake was coming in from the living room. Her amber eyes widened and the feline ears on top of her silky black hair perked up in surprise when she noticed me dragging my feet down the stairs like a living zombie. It's a close comparison with my probably green face, going-to-give-away-anytime legs, and white knuckles, from gripping the wooden railing.

She called up from downstairs, "Os, why did you wake up? You're sick!"

I didn't know that she can actually act concerned. I half expected her first sentence to me was a simple 'Hello'. Well, surprise me. Blake stomped upstairs to my position. Her expression said that she's going to scold me for a good measure. Meanwhile, my eyes caught Josh's wink before he disappeared behind the wall along with one gun finger that was pointed toward me in a subtle notion; Go get her!

What was he implying-oh my Oum, Josh! I yelled to his direction, "Why you little-Eeep!"

Suddenly, a pair of lithe yet strong arms scooped(no, not swept) me off my feet before I could finish, turning my yell into a perfect girlish yelp. Too focused on Josh's mortifying suggestion, I failed to notice Blake propping me up to prevent me from falling. Apparently, the cat Faunus thought it wasn't enough, so she decided to carry me bridal-style, much to my shock and chagrin.

"Blake!" I exclaimed indignantly.

I squirmed in her warm arms, causing her to grunt and adjust my position. This situation brought up a distant memory of me being saved by her from a falling bookshelf. Man, why must this keep happening in my life? In romance movies, it's always the guy who carried the girl in his arms. Then, they would stare at each other as a romantic song plays in the background, and then...

"What?" Blake finally asked. The hot air from her huff washed over my face with a hint of tuna.

 _Yuck. Romantic mood-killer._

Through gritted teeth and nauseous feeling, I managed to hiss in a hoarse voice at her. "I may be sick, but I'm not dead! So please, put me down!"

"Not dead, _yet_ ," she corrected.

Seriously, what kind of friend said that?

The girl added indifferently, "I'm sure you won't survive the fall downstairs. So I, as a friend, prevented that from happening. Try not to get any ideas, okay?" then began the ascent with me bouncing with each step she took. Thankfully, the sadistic cat was always stronger than me.

"I hate you," I mumbled, nuzzling into her upper arm to hide my blush. I didn't even realize I did that until I felt her scent. Fortunately, it hadn't crossed the line between us, yet.

"Sure," was the reply from her. Even though she said it still in an emotionless tone, I could sense that she's mildly amused. Her smirk was the proof.

My mind felt too fuzzy and cramped to construct a smarter retort or to continue lamenting that this didn't go well like in the movies. The fact that she smelled of lemon-and tuna- didn't help at all. It's strange but familiar and comforting. The ground went flat again, but my heartbeat didn't. Oh wait, I'd be dead if it did. What I meant was, every single atom in my body went crazy. Butterflies in the stomach? Nah, I think I got a Grimm dragon instead.

"Still," I breathed, "I don't know how much you hate me until this point."

 _Thump!_

Instead of receiving a verbal response from her, I got a head bonk from the doorframe. Okay, she hates my gut. A lot.

"Alright, alright! I know you never liked me but for Oum's sake, no need to run my head into the wall! It's already pounding as it is!" I yelped to her in pain, rubbing the casualty spot.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I swear!" Blake half-apologized, half-hissed. "I never hate you, Os. Just..." she paused.

"Hmmm?" I, still clinging to her, gazed up at her face. My bubble of ego swelled, despite the current shameful condition. I cocked my head with an expectant smirk. Her amber eyes rolled at me, but then looked away as a faint hint of pink graced her cheeks.

"Okay, I admit, you can be pretty annoying and noisy sometimes."

Poof. She burst my bubble.

I pouted while she continued carrying me into my room. Fortunately, the maids had done cleaning this after when I was napping, so the room was clean and presentable. The sheet and curtain have been changed with fresh ones just as scheduled; once every three days. No strewn comics or dirty clothes in sight. Blake definitely doesn't need to witness the later.

 _I should work more on self-hygiene._

I may be strict in matters regarding my homework since I'm a proper scholar, but any other personal stuff of mine; bupkis. Hey, don't 'boo!' at me like that, okay? I've got a plateful of school already. Besides, what are maids for?

Blake glanced around the room, taking in my glass shelves of books that occupied two edges; one near the window while the other stood staunchly beside my bed. Probably thinking about reading while she's here. After all, our time spent in my house was always about reading. The idea made me frown. Is that really what was in her mind? Deep in thoughts, I didn't realize she had safely carried me to the bed. Until her voice took my attention back.

"Now, are you going to get down or should I drop you?" she asked tiredly.

I tried retorting her words, only to hesitate as my nose tingled. "Ahh..."

She looked panicked, "No-no-no, don't sneeze on me-"

 _"ACHOO!"_

A sneeze. It's a natural cleansing reaction from a sick body, so you could imagine how much spittle and virus-infested snot that flew from my mouth. Poor Blake, she couldn't even react save for shutting her eyes. I looked at my(accidental) aim. The fragmentation was focused on her right sleeve and chest.

 _Oops, umm... my bad?_

An unnatural growl came from her, causing me to cautiously tilt my head up. She still had her eyes closed but judging from the cross-popping vein on her forehead, I'm in a trouble.

"Really, Os?" the cat Faunus told me sternly. She looked like she was one second away from throwing me out via the window, which is something I'd probably do if I was in her shoes. Okay, maybe not throwing someone out because that sounded sadistic. I'm not that terrible, yet. Fortunately for me, so she is.

I giggled nervously. My crush snorted in annoyance. Awkwardness filled the air.

"Sorry, Blakey," I said, while spontaneously wiping my snot from her shirt and rubbing her upper torso. However, I didn't realize that the later action was pretty intrusive...

Blake said, "At least, it didn't get on my face-," then stopped abruptly.

Before I could as much as a blink, she abruptly released me-more like throwing me onto the bed. Normally, throwing one's friend of opposite gender would've meant something but right now, my brain was thinking none of it. Instead, thanks to my good reflex, I grabbed her shoulder and caused both us to fall on my bed together, yelping in surprise. "Eeep!"

 _Pfft!_

The breath was knocked out of my lung; not because me hitting the soft mattress pretty hard, but rather because a particular heavy cat Faunus landed on me. There was one time when I got crushed under a stack of comics(don't ask, it's a long story) on accident. Compared to it, this was much heavier, albeit softer. I wonder why.

My eyes cracked open to assess our position which turns out, a pretty interesting one. I realized that she had perfectly fallen diagonally on me, the upper part of her body pressed against mine. The warmth was overwhelming but I found myself disgracefully enjoying it until I noticed something-no, two round things- softly prodded my stomach. Wait, are they-

I sensed my eyes widen in the dawning realization. Those were her chest! Holy schist!

A muffled groan came from my arm, where her face unceremoniously rested on. With a jolt, I tried to shift my position, but her weight(seriously Blake, what did you eat?) pinned me down, and not in a good way. Of course, call me a hypocrite if I didn't enjoy this but the last thing I need right now alongside a headache is an angry tough girl that could easily throw me out from the window.

"Blake," I whispered, "will you please get off me?"

Said girl tensed, probably just noticed what happened. Then, she jumped off me with panic clearly written on her face, but it was obscured as she rolled to the right side of the light green mattress. I turned my head to follow her, still stunned by the previous... event.

Blake was breathing heavily when she glanced at me. And blushing. Heavily, too. I think both her cheeks had turned completely pink. Upon catching my gaze, the girl quickly turned away to avoid my probably dumbstruck look. I looked away, feeling my face burn as well in embarrassment. Dust, this is awkward.

Silence.

Save for the ticking clock on my wall. I unconsciously watched it, too troubled to talk while my body tried to control my hormones. Yep, early bloomers problem.

"If you ever tell anyone about what this, I will skin you alive," Blake suddenly said after one long minute of eerie silence, breaking it and almost made me jump out of my skin. She wasn't kidding about the skinning part.

I turned to my crush with the best-terrified expression I could muster, then nodded vigorously. She was glaring holes using her amber eyes(wait, are they blazing?) into my skull, despite still blushing. Well, the whole event was quite confusing, shocking, frightening, and unexpected at the same time. I couldn't even believe what happened. Meanwhile, she's probably thinking the same, plus-maybe- making a plan about how to skin me alive.

It took me another minute to gather my courage and control mine under-the-stomach request. I'm not peeing my pants here. Totally not going to happen. I asked her in a meek voice, "Where's Josh?"

Blake sighed, her gaze turned to the ceiling as if she wanted to fly out of this mess. "He requested me to take care of you while he went off to do something in the city. Work, probably. I don't get it; why me? You seem to have an arsenal of butlers and maids that can handle you," she asked, obviously not very pleased with Josh's choice.

I don't get it, either- _oh wait, I do_. _Josh Burlywood, you're so sneaky._ I'm not sure if I should thank him or chuck this bottle toward him. Probably both. He trapped Blake with a request she couldn't decline while trapping me in her care. He's on a break today, yet he chose not to be responsible?! Darn it, Josh.

 _(And in the future like this moment, I could only thank Josh endlessly for this experience.)_

A small voice inside my head spoke. _"Aw, come on, Ossy. I know you prefer her company to mine."_ Then it turned into a fake dramatic sob, _"After all, you said I'm just a pest to you with my teasings."_

Ugh, just... why? This day is getting better and better. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Sighing once more, she got up to sit on the edge of my bed. She grabbed the ceramic bowl of porridge that I hadn't touch since this afternoon. Turning toward a sick me, her glare softened, if only a little. "You need to eat, it's already close to dusk."

" _Dun wanna_ , I'm still full," I declined childishly.

"Did I ask if you want to eat?" my crush asked calmly. After receiving a blank stare from me, she added, "I thought so."

 _What?_ I blinked.

"Maybe later, please?" I gave her a puppy eyes look.

"No," she declined, "Don't give me those eyes. You have to eat if you want to get well soon, Os."

"Nope-" my reply was interrupted by racking coughs, effectively nulling it.

"See?"

I shook my head defiantly. It's a rare chance for me to be a whining attention seeker in front of Blake since she mostly ignored my attempts. Might as well use everything I could to get as much as possible, right now. Thanks, cold.

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose in mild irritation. "Don't make me force you to eat."

"Make me-ACHOO!" I sneezed again but managed to direct it away so that the shower of snot missed Blake's face by a foot.

Suddenly, her face brightened despite the close call. She suggested, "How about if I spoon-feed you?"

"Really, Blake?" I gave her a bemused stare. "Do I look like I'm that invalid?"

Although, deep inside I was feeling thrilled. Taken care and spoon-fed by your crush? That's an experience worth a billion of lien. It's an experience of a lifetime. It probably won't come twice. It's also romantic just like in the movies. How could I say no?

"You are, now. Either eat or I will shove all of these down your throat, including the bowl."

Okay, it looks like we're not on the same page in this matter. Still, it's why I liked her.

Blake was nothing like my previous female friends. They're too apprehensive whenever it's a heart to heart talk like this. Sure, Blake was-is- introverted, but she's not afraid to express her likes and dislikes. That way, I could actually talk and converse with her without the unease of offending. After all, she simply smacked my head whenever I went too far(okay, I admit, my cat jokes suck). It never went further than that, though.

Meanwhile, with others, all I got were just clipped incomprehensible talks that made quantum physics sounds like a pancake. And Josh said my taste was weird.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your sadism?" I said, full of sarcasm.

"Yes, many times," she agreed dismissively. "Now, eat."

"Fine," I finally submitted; half excited, half scared of her immobilizing glare.

 _Totally not missing this chance!_

I rose eagerly to a sitting position while Blake stirred the porridge with a spoon. Of course, I'd complain if she did it with her bare hand, but the cat Faunus was anything but gross. Patiently, I waited for her with a wide smug smile while studying how engrossed she was. It took several good minutes until I felt my cheeks ache.

Finally, I rolled my eyes and chimed in, "You know, it's just a porridge, so no need to be that..." I trailed off when I caught her glare. "...intrigued?"

"Come closer," Blake ordered.

"As you wish, ma'am."

Silently, she took a spoonful and begin to feed me gently. I opened my mouth, then almost recoiled at the bland taste. I scrunched my face and gagged. "It's plain!"

"Of course it is. You're ill, nothing will taste good to your tongue," the now-cat-nurse explained to me.

After several moments of difficulty, I managed to swallow down. Blake was ready with another spoonful of the white mush. I tried to block out the horribly strange taste by distracting myself with other things, such the cute cat Faunus in front of me. The gentle and serene look on her face transformed her into the likeness an angel straight from heaven. Gently, she scooped off any that dribbled down my chin. The girl might not notice me fawning, but I'm pretty sure right now I had comical pink hearts in my eyes.

 _I just want to swoon right at this moment..._

Thanks to my imagination, I didn't even realize when we're finished. I opened my mouth again for the uncounted time, but Blake simply dipped the bowl to my direction, show that it's already empty. She put it away on the nightstand.

 _But-but, I still wanted another spoonful!_ I whined in my mind.

Blake went off to fetch a glass of water, while I'm still stuck in fantasy land-oops, heaven. It didn't take a long time for her to return. I gratefully accepted the glass and took a long gulp, rinsing the weird taste that was threatening to come up. While I was drinking, she read the medicine's instruction meticulously. She poured the crimson-colored syrup into a teaspoon.

"Now, drink this."

I obeyed, too full to complain. "So, what now?" I asked after downing the syrup.

The cat Faunus capped the bottle back, then motioned toward my pillow. "Get some rest."

"Can I at least get my scroll? It's so boring," I pleaded.

"No, you need to rest, not playing games."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

" _Pweaseeeeeeeeeeeee_ -" I coughed again.

Blake gave me a look. "Josh said you hadn't taken a full rest after we got caught in the rain. You have to sleep, Os. It's for your wellbeing."

I sulked. "Nope."

"Will you get some sleep," she asked, then added two magical words, "for me?"

Leave it to Blake to do her witchcraft on me. It's like having an in-game dialog popping out on the scroll screen, but the options are only ' _Yes./Absolutely yes!_ '. And I'm leaning more toward the later. Yet, how am I going to sleep if my attention is still fixated on her pleading face? Little did I know, I was about to find out.

"I can't sleep well without holding to someone," I said innocently. Not going to make this easy for her. Two can play that game, Blakey. I felt like an evil mastermind.

Sighing and rolling her eyes at the same time, Blake moved to fix herself a backrest from my pillows. After it looked satisfying, she took a comic from the stacks on my bedside table. Finally, she lied down, resting her back on the pillow. The girl patted her lap, motioning me to lie down with my head there.

"Sleep here, but don't get any ideas," she said with a warning. "Just because I let you, this doesn't change anything."

Gulp.

But still, I obeyed anyway. As I laid down perpendicularly to her, I felt an odd sensation. Granted, I've slept with my head on Josh's lap before, but now it's different. There's something nagging at the back of my mind. Or rather, in the back of my head.

"Slow down your breathing," instructed Blake with a small smirk. "Close your eyes and relax."

I did as she said, but the brawny haunch of hers felt close to a leather than a pillow. Man, she must've never skipped the leg day. Of course, combined with her feline traits, it made sense.

"Blake?" I called.

"Hmmm?"

"Actually, your lap is too hard for a cushion."

She peeked up from the comic with a questioning gaze. "So, where do you want to put your head, then?"

An idea came. Quite weird, but a good idea, nevertheless. It's a better-safer- option than her chest since I'm sure she'd slap me the moment I said that word.

"Uh... your tummy?"

 _(I'm pretty sure this is the boldest request I've ever made.)_

She blinked at the request, amber eyes stared strangely at me while an eyebrow went up. It's not every day someone asked to sleep on your stomach. Even I had never said that to Josh, and he's my own brother! What has gotten into me? One moment of pause passed, making me think if I'd crossed the line by suggesting that. Finally, she complied albeit the hesitation in her voice.

I adjusted my position again and let out a contented sigh when I felt the soft muscles of her midriff stiffened to accommodate my head. It's warm, even warmer than her lap. And pillowy, too. Worried, I turned once more to her face and asked, "Is my head too heavy?"

Blake shook her head. "No, you're too light." With that, she brought up the comic, covering her face from me. My eyes were probably still having a trouble with pink hearts, but I think I caught a glance of her bright pink cheeks. Wait, Blake had pale complexion...

Welps, at this rate, she's going to explode soon.

"Get some sleep. I'll keep the spiders away and protect you," she teased, leading me away from my previous imagination.

 _Ugh, why always that one..._

Ever since she discovered my biggest fear(aside from heights) and got a bad influence from Josh, Blake made it clear that she's not going to drop it anytime soon. Which was why I couldn't tease her anymore with dogs or vacuum cleaners. This put us in a stalemate. I really need to break through it.

"Why thank you, my cat Dame," I replied with a scoff, then continued, "Consider this as returning the favor when I became your knight against... what was it again? Ah, Mr. 'Evil Ball of Fur from Hell'," I quipped using the exact name she used to describe the mutt.

I may not have any love for dogs, but neither I feared them. Okay, perhaps a little, but not as serious as Blake. She practically jumped onto any higher object-even human- to keep her distance from the ground. In our case, I was the unfortunate highest object closest to her. Fortunately, I only suffered several bruises on my back, but the teasing material was totally worth it. At least, until I screamed a near perfect soprano when an eight-legged menace crawled on my hand from one of Tukson's oldest books.

I shuddered at the memory. The comic dropped flat onto her upper torso, revealing a set of gleaming, hypnotizing amber eyes. Blake's infuriated voice grabbed my attention back, "We will not talk of _that_ ever again!"

"Shall, not will," I corrected her with a smirk despite my itching nose. "I suppose I could relent if we can drop the spider out of this."

Her response was immediate, "Deal."

I love this girl. And I hope she-

"ACHOO!"

 _Right, sleep now, swoon later._

I closed my eyes, letting the drowsiness from my medicine took over me. My breathing slowed down, and Blake's faint heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

~-x-~

A brief moment of darkness later, I was rudely awakened up by a scroll beeping. "Huh, what?

" When my half-asleep eyes cracked open, I saw Blake fumbled around with her scroll, trying to silence it.

"Sorry, I forgot to mute my scroll," she whispered, guilt evident in her ashamed expression.

I grumbled groggily, "Fine." As my eyelids started to drop, another weird idea popped into my mind. I woke again and then asked her, "Blake?"

"Hmm?" was all her reply from behind the comic.

"Can I touch your cat ears?"

 _(I lied. Actually, this is the boldest request.)_

There was an uncomfortable pause as she pondered over my words. Slowly, she inquired, "Why?"

I diverted my gaze to the ceiling, too nervous to see her reaction. "Just curious."

Another pause. I turned back to her. The comic has been folded back to show her raised eyebrow, obviously not satisfied with that simple reason.

"Your ears... they're so cute and I want to feel them," I reasoned, before blushing at my terrible choice of words. Even Blake shifted uncomfortably. "You know, it's okay if you won't allow me to do that. I understood, they must be special for you," I added as a second thought.

She reassured, "It's... fine. I just think it's a pretty weird request from someone who's ill."  
"You know, I can be weird sometimes. And I think this fever is messing up my mind, so I beg your pardon." I threw her a wink.

Blake rolled her eyes, but then stayed silent for several minutes, apparently deep in thoughts. Much to my surprise, she relented, "Very well, you may touch or caress them. Just, please be gentle. Us Faunus rarely expose our animal parts to other people."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"It's... like a private part to us. Those whom we let to do something like this are usually the ones closest to us; someone we can trust the most." Was she blushing again? Weird, there must be something she left out.

"Do you... trust me?"

"Considering after all we've been through, I think I don't have any choice in that," the cat girl answered dryly.

Despite knowing that it's just a jest, I pouted and gave her a look of hurt. "You're mean. Couldn't you say something nicer?"

Blake simply flashed me a smile. "That aside, I think I do to some degree. I trust you well enough."

My pout went further until my lips were trembling-not because of the fever. She raised her hands in surrender.

"Alright, peace. Os, you're a good person, surpassing my expectation and made me think once more to stamp all humans bad. You're nice. Too nice for your own good." The girl took a deep breath, composing her usual calm demeanor. "There were times when I wanted to trust you so bad, but I was afraid that you'd change. I... I was scared that you're just messing up my feelings with your insufferable crush."

"Hey!" I whined, "I wasn't that bad!"

The cat Faunus shook her head gently, her lips curled up. "You were that bad. But I discovered you had a pure intention, regardless of your terribly annoying ways to show it. That's why I cherish you as a friend and it's what made me trust you...," on an afterthought, she added, "With my life."

I was at lost for words. Months ago, I'd have thought that she's an impenetrable stone fortress of a stoic and cold person, impossible to be taken down, but now...

 _Blake, are you sure this is the real you and not an alien in disguise?_

Hesitantly, I reached for her left ear with my hand. A soft pat, followed by me caressing it gently. The hairy appendage of her head was covered in short, velvety dark fur similar to her jet black hair. It's tender, too, something I'd expect from a cat ear. Blake seemed content with my touch since she closed her eyes and started to hum. Or was it a purr?

My hand was burning. The contact... it felt so intimate and yet, so right. But it couldn't help that my heart kept beating faster than usual while I unconsciously paused my oxygen intake. She, Blake _fricking_ Belladonna, shared her very private thing with me!

I coughed, causing her to came back around and gazed at me with concern. During this moment, my hand experimented on its own, scratching the base of her feline ear.

Of course, the reaction made sense with her feline nature, but I didn't expect the cat girl to arch her body. Amber eyes fluttered close and keening voice occupied the air while her body wriggled-milder way to say trashing around- on the sheet, effectively messing it. I just love this moment. I think I could live with it. Unfortunately, Blake wouldn't and was having none of it after she snapped back to reality.

Dilated pupils stared right at me as her eyes shot open. Before I could ask what's wrong, her lithe yet strong hand grabbed my wrist and twisted it into the most painful position I could imagine.

"Ahhh, ah! Ow! Ow!" I let out a pained yelp. She held me in a lock-handlock, courtesy of her self-defense skills, making me cringe and whimper out, "Why...?"

 _What did I do wrong?_

"You," she growled in the most intimidating way possible(I instantly forgot the pain upon hearing it), "Don't you dare to do that, ever again."

"But-but, I thought cats love to have their ears scratched?" I tried to point it out, wincing at the pain.

"That's the point!" she retorted exasperatedly. "Do you think I'm some sort of a pet cat that loves it?"

She sat up, causing my head to went down onto her lap. With her towering over me and my arm in her mercy, I gulped. But the problem is, I wanted to do again so badly. The fear of her threat clashed against my urge. I didn't know why; maybe because I saw her enjoying so much?

"But, Blake, you know I would never think that low of you. You're always a person to me."  
She stiffened, her death grip still clung to my wrist. "I know that. Still, it doesn't change anything."

I managed a smirk despite her expression. "But you do love that, right?"

"My ears might, but I'm not," the girl deadpanned.

"But-" she cut me off with a finger on my lips. "No. Now, go to sleep before I inflict more pain."

My persistence-self responded, "I don't care, but I want to and will do that again even if you're going to kill me after that."

 _(Sorry, I was wrong, again. This is the boldest sentence I've told Blake.)_

Silence.

Blake stared at me, eyes widening in slight shock. Her mouth opened to say something, but she hesitated. Frowning, the girl grabbed my medicine bottle to read it once more. After finished reading, she dejectedly shook her head and spoke, "No wonder, it has a bit of alcohol in the ingredient. I should've seen this coming."

Wait, was she thinking that I'm a little high like because of the syrup? Sure, my mind might be a little fuzzy, but that feeling came from inside my heart!

"Hey!" I protested, "I'm not drunk or high at all!"

"Sure," she deadpanned before laying back and took my comic again.

Grumbling, I crossed my arms over my chest, cradling the hurting one. She really should teach me that move. Despite the throb, I felt more phantom pain in my chest from the disappointment. Did she think I was just messing around? I totally meant my words. Okay, not necessarily the dying part, but you got the idea. Was it too inept?

Thinking too much of a muddled mind wasn't so effective. Maybe I should just forget it since Blake didn't look like she wants to discuss it again anytime soon. Yawning, I felt the drowsiness returning back to me. "I'm going back to sleep now, for real."

The last thing I heard before closing my eyes was her nearly inaudible whisper, "Actually, I like it a lot." But darkness had claimed me before I could ask what was that.

~-x-~

When I came around, everything felt significantly better. My headache had subsided into an ignorable dull throb and while my throat was still inflamed, it also receded. Looks like everything was in order. Well, until I noticed I didn't sleep on my familiar pillow. Sure, it's still the same softness(softer and more supple, even), but I'm pretty sure it never rise up and down like it was breathing. It also didn't have a shape of two small hills. Weird.

Lastly, I'm totally sure pillows don't have hearts, for this one was beating steadily. I blinked several times out of puzzlement while clearing my vision. Hang on, this is not a pillow.

As I raised my gaze, I found my eyes staring at the face of a softly snoring Blake. There's my comic on the side of her head, which she probably had put off the moment before she fell asleep. But that isn't the problem right now. What I know for sure is, when I wake up, she'd surely do the same and I hadn't thought about a good explanation about why my head peacefully sat between her... upper torso.

 _Click!_

There's a click of a scroll taking photograph. I instantly snapped my head toward the sound. Standing on the left side of my bed, taking the full view of me and Blake in our suggestive position, was my idiotically grinning brother. "Taking things to next level, huh?"

Apparently, Blake has been awakened by the sound, too. We both yelled in unison, "Jo-Josh?!"

Smirking, he teased smugly, "I knew it, things would happen if I leave you two alone."

"I-I-We can explain!" I stammered, my brain hadn't functioned back properly from the sudden awakening.

"Cut it out, Ossy. I got these as the evidence." He showed us the gallery on his scroll. One of the newest pictures was Blake and me, both were fast asleep with the later on the former, looking like they've been doing... colorful things, especially with how I drooled on her chest. How long has he been here?

Oh, Dust. I didn't know who was redder; me or Blake. I stuttered at her, "I-I can explain!"

Josh flicked the screen to the previous picture; this one was a close up of our peacefully sleeping faces. "Things escalated pretty quickly, lil' bro. I'm so proud of you. From this day on, I'll remember how my little brother has got himself a girl. Well, please do continue on the last thing you're doing."

Definitely the greatest brother of the year.

He flashed us an amused smirk and left my room, shutting the door with a small 'click'.  
I slowly turned my head toward Blake, bracing for the worst. Her face was flushed like a tomato, and I know that's not a good news. I scratched the back of my head nervously. "I guess I got too comfortable, sorry."

Blake pinched her nose bridge in absolute frustration. After a defeated sigh, she said, "We're not going to get out of the teasings alive, aren't we?"

"Uh, yeah."

Suddenly, her hand smacked my head. Twice.

"Ow, ow." I muttered, "What was that for?"

The cat Faunus jumped onto me and put a firm grip on my neck, a few inches away from strangling me. With a furious expression, she yelled to my face, "This is for sleeping on my chest, you perverted brat! Also, because you drooled at me as well. First your snot, now this?!"

 _It was worth it, though._

 _"Worth it?"_ a voice asked.

 _Totally._

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Okay, complete change exactly after this chapter. Don't worry, it will still loosely follow the original A &C plotline. I just want to make how Ossy did survive in the jungle. He's going to need at least a few self-defense skill. In the old A&C, I relied on pure luck, which wasn't something I'm going to repeat here. Everyone has a start. And the start will be in Chapter 5._

 _~ Karvost (Kronosmond)_

* * *

 _ **Review Response:**_

 _ **UT Midnight Sky:** Well, looks like it'll be just in old times. Once a week at Thursdays/Fridays. See you soon, faithful reader. :P_


	5. V: Osmond

V. Osmond

 **Training and Sketching for Two**

* * *

Have you ever wondered where did I start getting a training to kick people's butt?

Well, in honesty, this was the start. It wasn't anything fierce and intense like I did in Signal, but for someone nearly thirteen years old who had never touched as much as a punching bag, it's something new. Definitely something new. And remembering this day, I could cringe.

If only I've started earlier. Maybe then, I could've done more. Maybe, I could've saved my brother. But… I digress. Fate already took him, and from the looks of it, I doubt I could do anything for him. All I can do… is to dedicate this life of a Huntsman to honor his never-fulfilled-wish.

Well, I guess Yang is right. Leave Ossy alone and you'll find him moping over things.

Like this.

Sorry, I'm kinda ruining it for you, dear readers. Let's drop that topic and move on to something more fun. Such as getting your butt kicked by your tutor, your brother, and your ex in a row. More fun. I'd hate to disagree on that-sarcasm intended.

Also, did I tell you that my trainer is an old, drunkard scythe-wielder?

~-x-~

 _One and a half year ago._

"You need to learn the art of self-defense."

It took me awhile as Blake's recent words replayed in my mind, before I answered Josh's statement in puzzlement, "Wait, what?"

"Os, you heard me. It's for your own good," he said with a forced tone.

And you can tell something new is up, either good or bad. Coincidentally, Blake had said the similar thing a few days ago. She told me I needed to learn the basics so that I could at least stand my ground against ill-willed people. As you can guess, her advice went into and out from my ears. I mean, why would I need to with so many guards around me?

I paused my current match. "Josh, we're already over this-"

"Which is why I've hired a trainer here to train you," my brother finished, leaving no room for argument.

 _(My brother knew how to shut me up effectively.)_

My mouth formed an 'O'. And then, I realized what he said. My eyes widened as I jumped from my slouching position. "Wait, what?!"

"Yep. Finish your game quick and get changed into your training outfit. He'll arrive within a few minutes."

"Why so sudden?" I exclaimed, "I got a date-I mean, I planned to hang out with Blake today!"

Not the best lie I'd ever said, but let me tell you; I was allergic to the term 'work out'.

"Well, you can tell her that when she comes. Who knows? She might join you instead, and you can show off a bit to be more 'manly'," Josh said. He gave me such an intriguing idea at the last part.

How was I supposed not to agree? Darn it, looks like there's no choice but to swallow my lie whole. Still, I didn't understand, why of all sudden? It wasn't like Josh trained himself to fight-as far as I know. And it turned out, this small transition in my life could save me in the future. I was just yet to find out.

 _(It really did save me in the future. Thanks a lot, Josh.)_

~-x-~

I tried so hard not to wrinkle my nose in disgust when my supposed-to-be instructor arrived. How wouldn't I? It's only the practiced courteous attitude that prevented me from doing it right away in front of him. The person didn't represent strength, a powerful air around him, or basically anything that should've come from any decent fighter.

To put it simply, he looked no better than an old drunkard dressed in the dirty fancy outfit. Even just, at first sight, I doubt his lazy crimson eyes would hold open until we start our training. It was the intimidating giant sword resting behind him that made me rethink.

A drunkard fighter? What is the chance of him cutting me in half with that if he's drunk?

 _(One can't be too safe.)_

I shivered. There's no way I'd put my life at stake. Desperately, I threw my brother a look that'd say; really? I'm not going to do/survive this. However, Josh didn't look unfazed as he welcomed the combat instructor warmly, "Oh, you've arrived, Qrow. Welcome."

"Ey," was his response before the man took a swig from his flask. Unbelievable. I hadn't realized that I'd narrowed my eyes into a glare until he asked me curiously, "What? You got something to say, kiddo?"

"Nothing."

Actually, yes. This whole thing must be a joke.

Josh patted my shoulder and told him, "Qrow, I'd like to introduce your new pupil. This is my brother, Osmond Burlywood. He needs... well, training."

"Alright, then." The man nodded, sizing me up and down. "Quite skinny, eh?"

"Don't worry, he's like me. We both have our Aura unlocked, so you don't have to go easy," my brother explained.

Why did I suddenly get an uneasy feeling that they two worked together to make this as hard as possible for me? That was what I thought back then-being a clueless brat. If only I'd known my instructor's real identity, maybe things would go differently. Alas, I didn't. And I had to endure the near-eternal damnation.

"Good," Qrow noted. "This'd be easier than I expected."

Easier? I doubted that word applies to my position.

"I shall leave you two then. Os will show you the courtyard where you can train." Josh patted my shoulder once more as if to emphasize it to me.

Wordlessly, I grumbled in agreement. I had a bad feeling about what's to come.

He casually walked away, then paused after remembering. "Oh, and while you're at it, please try not break anything. I'd love my secondary workplace intact."

Qrow and I answered in unison, "Got it."

 _Umm._

A brief awkward moment later, my instructor-slash-trainer said, "Lead the way, kiddo."

Nodding, I forced my lead-like legs to move. This ought to be great. Osmond the scrawny rich brat was going to train under an old drunkard's wing. Nothing could go wrong.

That's how much I hate learning to fight, previously.

"So, aside from training people to fight, what else do you do, Mr. ...?" I asked.

"Qrow. Qrow Bran-" he suddenly caught himself.

I tilted my head out of curiosity as the man cleared his throat. Did he let something slip through the name by accident?

"Ehm, yeah, that's my full name. You can call me Bran or whatever. Anyways, I teach brats at Signal."

"Signal?" I wondered, "As in, the Signal Academy in the Patch island?"

He nodded indifferently. "Pretty much."

So that made him a Huntsman, or at least, a teacher in the famous Hunter academy. It would've been impressive if only his image wasn't tainted with the drunken part. I held back from giving a courteous praise; better wait until I see his skills and ways of teaching, which I was certain couldn't be any better than his appearance.

"No offense, but did my brother hire you or something?" I questioned him.

Off guard, he answered, "Um, yeah. He did."

Something was fishy. I didn't like it.

 _(I had a good amount of reasonings, being an experienced rich kid and all.)_

"Let's just get started, shall we?"

Clearly, he tried to lead me away from my question. But my suspicion faltered since I focused on the overwhelming sense of anticipation and most of all: dread. I swallowed upon seeing our full of greeneries courtyard. It's never been my favorite, and I began to like this place even less.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

Sighing, I continued to the soon to be death arena. I love it. Wait a minute, where are the safety equipment? Do we even have any equipment?

I voiced the question to Qrow.

His answer?

"What's the point of using them?"

I admit I didn't know how to respond that. So...

"Alright, let's get on with it," he started.

"Wait," I wondered, "you're not going to change out into your training outfit?"

The man motioned to his current clothing. "You mean, this? This is my combat outfit, pipsqueak."

"Oh... uh, I see." Is there any other way to delay this doom as long as possible?

"Get ready into your battle stance," my teacher ordered. "No more warnings after this."

We faced each other in the middle of the courtyard, thankfully with no spectator that'd witness my humiliating-or rather, lack of- fighting skill. I brought both my fists up, copying from the Kungfu Ninja Ultimate Death Battle game. I know it's stupid to follow moves after a game, but at this point, I had no other fighting reference.

I took a deep breath, as Qrow waited patiently. He seemed intent on letting me attack first. Nodding, I said, "Ready."

He didn't move, not the slightest. I took that as a cue to start my attack. Grunting, I threw a punch at him. Even with all of my strength put into it, he dodged easily. And I realized something; his movement was no longer sluggish. The man smirked at me, all trace of the drunken person vanished. Was he mocking me?

"Ragh!" I flung another punch, this time using my left hand. He simply stepped backward, missing it by a foot. Crimson eyes leered at my pathetic attempt. Annoyed, I tried again, and again. Only to miss the entire time.

After five more attempts, I was breathing heavily. Beads of sweat already present on my face. Man, I felt so out of practice-which was almost true, since I never practiced anything like this. Wheezing, I asked him, "How did you manage to evade me all the time? What's the point of I can't hit you?"

He scoffed, "Well, kiddo, you gotta hit me. That's the point."

… _good point._

"Fine," I said, still winded. "I'll try harder."

"Get your stance wider and you should lower your body to the ground. That'll give you more balance and strength," he advised. "I'll show you, kid."

Too tired to answer verbally, I only nodded.

One second I was nodding, next, I found myself sprawled on the ground. Dazed, I shook my head and stared at my opponent in disbelief. How didn't I see that punch coming? How did he do that so fast? That sounds impossible! And- _ouch, that hurts._

 _(It's just a pinch compared to Yang's all-out rage.)_

Wincing, I pulled myself back on my feet, feeling my sore nose. This guy packed quite a punch. I remembered when Blake smacked my head or jabbed my ribs. Compared to this, hers seemed like angelic touch. Still, I won't give up. I get into the stance again, trying to follow his instructions this time.

Eyes carefully trained on his fists, I kept telling myself I'm ready for anything.

I raised my arm right in time to block another jab. The hit was strong as ever but absorbed with my Aura and meatshield, it only forced me to stagger backward. A small improvement and Qrow noted that. "Good! Don't let your defense down!"

I asked from behind my arm shield. "Down like what-oof!"

Something hard hit my midsection, knocking the air out of my lungs and me off my feet. Groaning, I laid still on the grassy ground. Darn, it hurts. I rasped out, "Are you sure this is how the training should go? It's more like a brutal beating for me."

Qrow chuckled, "Well, you'd be surprised if you see how real Huntsmen fight."

I gulped, then reluctantly accepted his hand to haul me up.

The dark-haired man added, "Come on, this is just the warm-up. We're a long way from the real stuff."

 _Oh, man._ I swallowed, hard. Why did it suddenly hurt more?

~-x-~

Only an hour later, I felt like my body is going to break down like an old machine. I panted heavily while trying to keep standing. My hands were supporting me, propped on my knees. If I count correctly, I've suffered at least three broken bones, sprained ankles along with tons of bruises. Maybe I was exaggerating. I didn't know.

Meanwhile, my torturer-sorry, tutor- hadn't even broken a sweat. How did he manage to do that was beyond me. Right now, I just wanted to lie down(I don't care if the grass could get in my hair) and sleep forever. Yeah, that sounds very comfortable. Unfortunately, I had to continue the training.

At least, Qrow said I'm a fast learner. Not sure if I should trust his words or not, but it's better than nothing. At the very least, I could dodge some of his basic attacks.

I was about to punch him with whatever strength left in me when a familiar voice interfered, "Don't you think it's a bit... overboard?"

My head turned to the sound and I smiled widely, instantly forgetting my exhausted state. "Blake!"

"Your girlie, huh?" Qrow asked after noticing the newcomer.

After her, Josh trailed behind with a knowing smile. I think I could guess his next words, "Yep. This is Blake, Osmond's significant other-half, and she said she wanted to cheer for him. You know, lovers nowadays."

 _(Deal with it, Josh.)_

Blake and I acknowledged his teasing with our respective blushes. Darn it, Josh. Ah, but whatever. I wasn't in the mood to retaliate, and nor I had the strength to. Blake added shyly, "Emphasize on significant."

Awkwardly, I asked her, "Umm, Blake, why did you come here? I mean, I said I couldn't make it today, right? Hehe, so... you don't have to go all the way here." What I meant was; you don't have to come all the way here to see me getting wrecked by a drunkard. That part wasn't something planned on the paper; 'showing your manly side'.

"I want to see how you fight," she calmly answered.

Cringing, I answered, "You don't have to."

"He fought so-so," Qrow summed it up for her. "But he improved as it goes."

"Perhaps Osmond needs to learn using the fighting style that fits him most," Blake stated. She turned to me, "You have to get lighter on your feet, Os. Keep that in mind."

My tutor spoke, arms crossed over his chest. "I wouldn't say you're entirely right, but yeah, we need to fix that. You know how to fight, girl?"

Blake moved her right foot backward, making a stance. "I spent most of my times outside the kingdom. You have to learn how to fight if you want to survive out there."

If any expression appeared on the crimson-eyed man's face, it would be pleased. I've known where Blake lives-and it didn't look like the happy-go-lucky place. However, hearing that sentence came out from her instantly made the Faunus appear a lot cooler and menacing in my eyes. Wait, I swear I didn't swoon! Or... did I?

 _(I did. Unmanly-like.)_

I felt a hand dragged me further from the two. "Well, let's see who'll win," Josh said in a low voice, "All my Liens on Qrow."

"Are you sure she can handle it?" I whispered back. I've experienced the drunkard's ability to fight and trust me, it's not something I wanted to face again anytime soon. How would Blake fare against him? That remains to be seen. Also, by the way, "My liens on Blakey."

The Faunus' feline ears twitched in our direction, no doubt already heard some part of it. I couldn't help but tried my hardest to school a calm demeanor. Hopefully, she wouldn't kill me for betting on her. Or betting in general.

The tension got thicker between them. I have no idea what Blake was doing, but she stood her ground, her attention focused on the opponent. The two stared each other down, waiting for whoever was going to attack first. Perhaps, they were also studying other's strength, just like in the action movies. Where was the 'circling-each-other-and-bidding-their-time-to-strike' part, though?

My question was answered by Blake. She suddenly jumped onto Qrow. Several dull thumps sounded as she rained him with lightning-fast assaults. However, he blocked them with ease. Blake leaped backward after her fury, making a safe distance between them. One thing I noticed late; her cat ears were flat on top of her head.

It seemed she's taking this too seriously. But I could say the same with my teacher. His smirk disappeared, replaced by a frown. His eyes studied her movements more carefully. Maybe Blake could handle this, after all. She wasn't kidding when she said that fighting part. And what about me? I along with Josh could only watch with bated breath.

I couldn't even land a clear hit on my tutor. Shame on me. For shame. There goes the part where Josh said, 'You could show her your manly side.'

 _Darn it._

Qrow returned the favor by initiating his own attacks. The man threw multiple punches at her. Blake somersaulted backward using the grace that rivaled any cats. She landed lightly on four, before rushing toward him for a counter attack. They traded blows after blows, although Blake went more on the defensive.

After a while, I realized something. No matter how hard she tried, Blake was getting pushed back by Qrow. It's a tiny detail, but she's losing her ground. If someone like her who'd trained hard to survive in the wild couldn't even beat him, what chance do I have?

On the last moment, my tutor landed a kick that sent Blake several feet backward. She looked perplexed for a moment. Maybe she wasn't expecting he'd hit her? For real, even just by seeing, I could guess if I ever fight Blake, I wouldn't be able to do anything. She's simply too fast, even for eyes to follow. Nimble and deadly, what a fitting title.

Was this what she meant by getting lighter on my feet? Not to let your opponent hit you at all cost? It made sense. I've tried tanking the brunt of Qrow's attacks, but they continuously wore my defenses down until he eventually took me out with a single well-placed finisher punch. Perhaps things could go the different way if I adopt Blake's style.

Another plus point, it looked cooler to dash around and avoid your enemies than standing by and cower behind your arms-which was the best thing I could do.

I gasped, not believing my eyes. Just a moment ago, Blake jumped backward to dodge her opponent. Unlike her previous evasive maneuver, this time she left something behind; an afterimage that looked exactly like her. It dissipated into shadow after receiving Qrow's hit and vanished into thin air. Judging from how Josh gawked beside me, I wasn't the only one who saw it. The problem is, what was that?!

How couldn't I know Blake possessed that awesome ability? And more importantly, why didn't she tell me before? It's a shocking surprise, indeed. But darn it, I want to know!

As the duel progressed, Blake used her shadow clones more and more, giving her an advantage over the dark-haired not-so-drunk drunkard. I got to admit, they made a fascinating fight-another way of saying I'll probably never get on their level. Oh, how I wanted to curl down and keep muttering; 'This is so unfair.'

Why did I have to suffer being beaten and humiliated in front of my girlfriend?

My lamenting was cut short as Blake landed roughly on her back before me. I quickly scrambled to her side, ready to help her back up. "Blake, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she replied curtly, dusting herself off. She muttered softly, "I can do better."

"Good job, kiddo," Qrow praised. He took out his flask and began sipping it. "Not many could to that in young ages, but you do work well with your semblance."

 _What's semblance?_

Even though her face visibly brightened at his praise, I could tell Blake was still displeased that she lost. "Thanks, I _guess_."

I couldn't blame her, but really, my tutor seemed so far high above our levels. I'd put him at master, while Blake at advanced if this was a game difficulty level. Me? I'll just stick with 'easy'. Totally unsatisfying. I have to fix that soon. Soon enough, after training _harderer_ (not even caring to use a proper word).

"Well, guess that's all for today," my teacher concluded. He stared at me sternly with his crimson eyes, long enough to make me fidget. "You got a long way to go, pipsqueak. But, I bet your girlfriend here can help you with that. Say, why don't you two spar each other sometimes? She can improve and you can learn from her."

It was Josh who answered, "Great idea! I'm sure Blake and Os can arrange a schedule for that, right, guys?" he asked the last part to us.

"It does sound useful," the Faunus agreed.

Great. Now Blake can personally beat the heck out of me. I sighed. "I suppose I don't have a saying in this?" Taking it as a no from the lack of response, I hung my head low and relented, "Fine, fine."

"It's okay," Blake patted my shoulder comfortingly. "I know you can do this."

I nodded, trying to show my appreciation. Even though I doubted myself, hearing her trusting me was more than enough. Qrow rolled his eyes after witnessing our little moment; maybe he's not used to seeing people showing their affections. Hmph, whatever, not my business. Without a word, my teacher left us three and strolled out like he owned the whole place.

Once he's out of sight, I muttered dryly, "Well, he's certainly quite a thing."

"Don't mind his troublesome attitude. Deep down, Qrow is a good person and I've known him long enough to see it," Josh reassured, despite my disbelieving look. "Now, why don't you two go practice? We still got half an hour before dinner."

"Uh, no? Can you not see how am I right now, Josh?" I asked the obvious.

Much to my dismay, Blake countered, "You can still stay on your feet. That means you're not out, yet. Come on."

 _(Just this once, Blake, just this once! And you side with Josh!)_

"True enough."

"Wait, wait!" I called after my brother for mercy, but he already left us alone with one last wink. Oum, how I hate him so much.

"Well?" Blake called from behind, making me wince.

I turned to her, facing the Faunus with her hands akimbo. Amber eyes watched me lazily. Remember what Josh said about showing a 'more manly' side of myself to Blake today? Nevermind that. Nevermind it at all. I'd rather live. So, with a crushed dignity, I pleaded with her, "Blake, can we postpone this until a _laaaater_ juncture? Like, I'm so tired-"

The Faunus didn't let me finish my words. She pounced on me. I yelped but succeeded evading her. That stopped nothing, though. Surviving her onslaught was much harder than Qrow's. Perhaps it's because of her completely different fighting style that picks on my weakest point or the gap in my defense.

I spent most of my times retreating, allowing Blake to gain advantage fast. Come on, I know the rule of never to let your opponent gain more space, but darn it, how am I supposed to do a counter-measure? She's too fast!

As my back hit the wall, I realized that Blake had trapped me. My eyes widened after seeing her preparation for a finishing attack. Oh man, this wasn't going to look pretty. Whimpering, I held my arms up and closed my eyes. The inevitable never came. Instead, I heard a loud, dull thump beside my head. Cautiously, I cracked an eye open.

Blake was just a pace away from me. She intentionally directed her punch to hit the wall instead of me. Thank goodness, I thought she wouldn't hold back. Although, wouldn't that hurt? Judging from her exhausted face, I think it did. But it was her intense amber eyes that caught my attention. Did she look... troubled? I wonder why.

The girl looked down at the ground and sighed. Meanwhile, I was too petrified to move from my position. After a few seconds passed, she stared back at me. "Os, I know it's hard. But, please, you have to learn how to defend yourself. It's getting more dangerous now."

I swallowed, not realizing my dry throat. "W-why?"

"Everything around us is changing. You have to prepare yourself," she said. "It's for your own good."

"I... I don't understand."

She tried to form some words, but Josh interrupted with his call, "Blake, Os, come one, it's dinner! Get cleaned and let's clean the table from foods!"

"I'll tell you later." Blake pulled her arm back and turned to the door.

 _What was she talking about?_ I wondered.

 _(Now that I've seen everything, I should've heeded her words more seriously. It was a spoken prophecy of my beautiful life's downfall.)_

~-x-~

"Ah," I exhaled contently, pushing my plate away. "It's always good to eat so much after an intense fight."

"Fight? More like you're getting beaten all the time," Josh, as always, knew how to make my statement sounded ridiculous.

I glared at him. "Shut up, Josh. You have no idea how hard it is."

My brother continued on. "Only slightly harder than your 'master' rank in that kungfu fighting game? Come on, it's just a child's play."

"Darn, you got me there," I pouted.

Blake watched our banter with a slight smile on her lips. She's still half-way with her fettucini-Josh knew she preferred seafood over a meaty spaghetti. Perhaps it's my feeling, but she seemed to watch her diet nowadays. Previously, she wouldn't stop if it was her favorite dish. Drat, since when did I start noticing itty-bitty things like this?

Thankfully, my brother turned his attention to her instead of continuing to tease me to death. "So, Blake, is there anything new?"

She looked up from her meal. "Huh?"

"What's up?" Josh repeated his question in a casual tone.

"I..."

Her eyes strayed to the holo-vision screen, and a frown appeared on her face. I followed her gaze. The VNN presenter Zero said, _"...just this week. It was unknown yet who's responsible for this robbery, but fortunately, there weren't any casualties, although a large sum of Liens disappeared along with several materials damage. Unconfirmed reports from the witnesses noticed several of the fugitives are Faunus."_

"Huh." Josh commented, "Well, that's new."

I glanced back to Blake, who seemed to grip the fork too tight. In fact, her knuckle had turned white. Worried, I waved my hand to snap her out from the trance. "Hey, Blake, are you okay?"

Amber eyes blinked. Then, she cleared her throat and replied, "I'm okay."

My brother didn't miss the cat Faunus' troubled look. He gave her concerned gaze. Josh spoke carefully, "You know, you can tell us if there's something wrong, Blake. Os and I will personally see it to that, right Ossy?"

"Yup!" I took a grape and flung it into my mouth.

"Thanks." Blake smiled gratefully, but soon the smile fell off from her face. "It's just, my parents left for Menagerie yesterday. It was complicated."

I almost spit the grape's seeds out. "What?!"

The girl stared far away, her face looked older with that remorseful expression. "I don't understand why. They said they don't want to stay here anymore. They just want to stop voicing out the Faunus plight and be left in peace. And they asked me to come with them..."

"You didn't?" Josh guessed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not done with our cause," she answered sternly as if daring us to question that. "And I won't be done until all the Faunus plights are heard by humans. So, I'm staying here with the White Fang while my parents left."

 _So ambitious_ ; I thought. Yet, I dared not to say it out loud. The look on Blake's face was already too menacing without more provocation.

"I'm sorry. It must be really hard," Josh sympathized. "I could relate with that."

She nodded. "I never wished it has to be this way, but I had no choice. I don't want to give up when I know we're so close. Not now, not anytime until all the wrongs in this world are put to stop. I can't just stand by and do nothing until then."

 _Yeah, totally ambitious. I feel you, Blake._

Uncomfortably, both my brother and I glanced at each other. I mean, sure, Blake's plan and ambition sounded so well-placed. But wasn't it such a great task for someone so young like her? Even I'd never thought that far-fetched before. Blake never ceased to amaze me with her ingenuity.

The Faunus pushed her still occupied plate half-heartedly; a rare thing she does unless it's a seriously depressing matter. Josh took that as a sign to leave the conversation between the two of us alone. Coincidentally, his scroll rang at the same time. He frowned upon checking his scroll, which made me curious.

"Ah, sorry, I have to answer this," he excused himself and got up.

Wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt(I know it's gross, but where's my napkin?), I rose out from the chair and went to Blake's side. She said nothing as I wrapped my arms loosely around her torso from behind-in this very difficult position- and let me smell her shampoo scent. It might worth mentioning that her feline ears twitched each time they feel the warm air from me exhaling.

Listening to our rhymed breathing seemed to ease her if only a little. She relaxed her body and leaned back to me. This was one of the moments I cherish the most whenever I'm with her. There's no need for words or actions, just our presences being there in a mutual understanding; we've got each other.

I nuzzled one of her feline ears. In return, she gave me a warning, "That tickles. You know well I don't like it."

"That's the point." Even though she couldn't see it, I smiled anyway. And I could sense Blake was doing the same thing.

There was a long pause after that, but neither of us wanted to move from our comfort yet. Well, you can ask the same thing with any lovers. Perhaps Blake and I were yet to reach that so far away level, but we're making a good progress. I closed my eyes and leave a tiny smile on my lips. And I felt someone watching us...

When I opened them, Josh was giving us his usual smile. Yet, there's something different. He looked sad. And guilty. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he only shook his head in faux amusement and walked away. _What's with him?_

"He is... not jealous of us, right?" Blake meant the question as a joke. However, I didn't answer it right away, causing her to turn to me, puzzled. "Os?"

I snapped out from my stupor. "Nah, it's probably something else."

Another silence.

Blake was the first one to break it with her wavering voice, "I hope I'm doing the right thing. I just... I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do."

"Huh?" I was taken aback by the sudden change in her tone. Suddenly, she sounded weaker and more fragile than before. Concerned, I held her tighter, and the cat Faunus didn't seem to mind it at all. Perhaps she needed it so badly.

 _(I may or may not also capitalize the opportunity at that time.)_

"Don't worry, Blake. I don't know what you've been through, but I know for sure it's hard. But, I know you can handle it. You are the strongest and toughest girl I've ever met. And I know you're doing the right thing." Have I ever told you how much I hate to speak empty reassurance? That's how I feel. I hate myself for not able to help Blake.

"You have no idea," she said dejectedly.

I closed my eyes and sighed in shame. Yeah, I had no idea what happened. Maybe I couldn't help fix her problems, maybe I'm not a very good listener, or maybe I'm just inept. But I know I could help easing her worry using my favorite way: distractions.

"Hey," I said suddenly, "Come, let's take our minds off these depressing stuff. Why don't we do something else?"

"Like what, cuddling?" the girl told me sarcastically.

"Goodness!" I feigned a shock. "Where did you get that outrageous idea from, my dear Blakey? Your gross novels? You know those aren't for you!"

 _Actually, I wouldn't mind doing it-no, bad Osmond!_ I mentally slapped myself.

Blake asked indifferently, but I bet her face was nearly red from the blush, "So, what's your plan then, Ossy?"

Ignoring her use of my nickname, I announced my idea, "Let's read something together. I also wanted to show how far my drawing skill has progressed. Besides, tomorrow's a break so we have nothing to worry about."

The Faunus eyed me skeptically, before she finally relented, "Fine."

~-x-~

"Are you finished, yet?"

"Sheesh, Blakey. I told you to hold still while I draw you," I chided her.

The girl rolled her eyes at me, then continued reading the newest addition to my books library; The Man with Two Souls. Yeah, I bought it for me, although it's actually more because I know Blake would love to read it. She's never been so wound up until this.

"Should I put more details on your hair?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Whatever you want. Let's just get this over with."

"Hmph," I pouted, but Blake was focusing on adjusting her position. My room-plus my extra comfy bed- was already like a second home to her. Me? I'm already like a butler-or already a butler, in general. But I didn't mind at all. Anything for mein Katzchen.

I traced a finishing touch on my doodle of her portrait, before presenting it to her with a; 'Tada!'

Blake's reaction, as expected, was a mix of disbelief and confusion. She put the book in her hands away before asking me with a twitching eye, "What. Is. That?"

"Well, duh, it's a portrait of you!"

More precisely, it's very badly and crudely drawing of her face. If this wasn't the part of my prank, I would've cringed(or cried) and apologized profusely to Blake. In the drawing, her pony was sticking out in weird angles. The cat ears looked more like devil horns and don't even get me started on her smile, which probably couldn't get more sinister than that.

I was shocked she didn't strangle me right away for such an atrocious art. Maybe she's trying hard not to while deciding on the best action to do. Meanwhile, I waited patiently. Alas, either she's got a bad art taste or just feeling compelled to appreciate my work, the girl only replied with a safe answer, "Not bad," and then went back to the novel.

She didn't fall into the trap.

"Ugh, you're too obvious," I groaned.

"Huh?" she peeked up from the book.

"Look at this!" My hand shook the real drawing-the one I've prepared days earlier- in front of her face. "What do you think?"

She scrunched her eyebrows. "Wait, this wasn't what you showed me previously."

I facepalmed. "Of course, that one was a joke! This is the real one!"

Blake snatched the paper out of my hand and studied it carefully. Using her fingers, she traced the drawing with awe clearly written in her amber eyes. "This is beautiful."

With a smug smile, I turned away from her, chin held high in a demanding notion. Ha, I was right. She's so going to love it. Until, the very girl said, "You draw this? Or did you get Josh's help?"

...

I blinked. Did she just say that?

"Blake," I started while jumping off the bed. "This is why I hate you so much."

"Well, it can't be helped that I don't expect your sketch to be _this_ good." The girl hadn't moved from her spot, still gazing intently at the drawing with a knowing smile. "To be honest, I didn't know you can draw at all. It's so sweet of you. Os, I love it."

I pouted, "Where's my hug, then?"

 _(Let me tell you; I'm an opportunist.)_

There was a giggle from behind me, then Blake came and circled her arm around my chest. "I guess this is one way to boost up your ego. It's not like I can guarantee for sure you're the one who draws this. You can be pretty cunning sometimes when you put your mind to it, Ossy."

"Hey!" I complained and turned to her, "That's not true!"

Big, amber eyes looked back at me, staring hypnotizingly and forcing me to tell the truth. "Really?"

Scoffing, I amended, "Well, not entirely true, most of the times."

She replied, "Sure." A moment later, she landed a peck on my cheek, making me blush and shiver at the same time. Blake whispered, "I think I can do the same, so why don't we draw each other? Prove it to me that you were the one behind this amazing drawing."

 _Game on, Blake_ ; I agreed immediately, "Deal, mein Katzchen. What's in it for me, though?"

"Anything you want," she offered playfully. "Already get the ideas?"

I blushed more, despite not wanting to. "Why do you have to give me a lot of them?"

"Only if you win," the girl added, her smirk still present.

 _Grrr... let's see how good is she at drawing._

 _(End note; she's really good in her own style.)_

~-x-~

Josh studied the two drawings in his hands, switching from one to another. My style and Blake's were different, if only by a margin. That gave him a difficult time to judge which was better. The cat Faunus asked me not to tell my brother who had drawn them-apparently she's sure Josh wouldn't give a fair score if he knows. Guess I had no choice.

I would be lying if I didn't say Blake's drawing was pretty good. She managed to capture my usual calm expression(even though roughly) and most of my aspects in the picture. Hers was less detailed than mine, but somehow I felt jealous seeing her unique style. Of course, I wouldn't place my own art lower than hers, but we're so different.

So different that I came to like her drawing more. Was I biased? I wasn't sure. Let's just leave that to my brother, shall we?

"This one looked pretty generic," he finally said after studying them long enough. "I could see the technique is good, but it lacked the creativity, so I prefer this one better." He chose Blake's drawing. My jaw dropped. How could he?!

"It's mine," Blake claimed victoriously.

"Ah, so this one is Ossy's, then?" he wondered. "Should've guessed from your face."

I muttered, "There goes my plan down the drain."

"What?" Josh questioned.

"Blake and I made a bet, and I lost it no thanks to you, big bro." I indifferently directed my annoyance at him.

My brother feigned a shock, followed by a smirk. "Oh, I'm sorry that I have such a good taste, Ossy."

Blake covered her mouth as she giggled. "I guess you owe me one, then, Os."

Rolling my eyes, I grouched, "Don't remind me."

~-x-~

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I posted this earlier to remind myself one thing; I f*cking hate New Year's Eve._

 _It's not because of the year's change. It's just how stupid some people could be when they celebrate it. No offense. If only they can chill a bit and just celebrate, I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind if they have to burn hundreds of dollars in money term up in the air even if that amount could buy this poor guy a brand new Asus ROG-wait, getting sidetracked._

 _Basically, I don't care. But there's just some people near my home who thought it was a clever idea to blast songs using a huge stereo. And they're not even playing likeable or listen-worthy songs! Like, what the hell, man? Do you really have to drag others unwillingly into this torment?_

 _I just wanted some rest after two days and one night being far away from home. Yep, I've got a vacation and camping trip with my friends to an exotic place. At the end, I only got a good 4 hours sleep to sustain the two rigorous freediving exercise(even though I didn't dive a lot, thankfully)._

 _And still, the world denies me of peace. Hold on, this is getting more like a complaint than an Author Note. Derp._

 _See you later on Amber & Chocolate: Writer's Plight. I'm so tired._

~Karvost (Kronosmond)

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _To everyone: Hey, thanks for the reviews and positive response, guys. Sorry that I didn't make personal replies. As much as I wanted to do that, I was kinda burned out right now(also in a literal sense, this sunburn is killing me). Toodles._


	6. VI: Osmond

VI. Osmond

 **An Otherworldly Discovery**

* * *

Alright, if there's anything that comes in a package with your typical Huntsman training, it would be semblance. Well, what is a semblance? Basically, it's a superpower unique to one person, as in you-will-never-find-anything-like-this-out-there. Back in time, I didn't particularly care about this, as intriguing as the idea could be. I mean, come on, everyone wants a superpower, right?

There's a rule of thumb of figuring out your semblance, despite so many inconsistencies on how to find them. It's part of your personality. So, that being said, a semblance is an aspect of yourself. A tangible projection of Aura, and with my small Aura pool, I would be lying if I wasn't hoping for a 'super' superpower. Alas, I didn't get one.

Instead, I was forced to make due with- _Ow!_

Yeah… okay. Someone is angry. Well, I couldn't help it with that fact. Trust me, it was difficult to figure out your semblance and I went through it the hard, painful way. To make matter worse, sometimes it wasn't what you expected and that makes it harder to work with. Unfortunately, that was my case.

And at this point, I'm pretty sure misfortune should've been my semblance instead of that mindblowing(blowing and not in a good way) one.

Why do I have all the bad luck in this world- _Ouch!_

 _'You know you can't hate me.'_

 _Sadly, it's true._

~-x-~

 _One year ago._

Despite the rigorous exercise I suffered all these months-sorry, I mean, went through-, I strived to improve. And I'm proud to say I've improved immensely, although still nowhere near an adept fighter. My teacher, as annoying as he was, noted that indifferently. Like, seriously, is it so hard to let out some praise? But no, he could only say, "You still got a long way to go. Don't think once you can fight, it's the end."

Josh told me to take the advice, no matter discouraging it was. I didn't understand; what did he see in Qrow? That guy was the embodiment of arrogance and well... crappy cynical attitude. When I brought it up, my brother only smiled sadly and shook his head in disagreement. Ugh, what was it that I didn't know?

Alright, I'll just think positive and guess there's probably more of Qrow. In meantime, I had to put up with him. Well, not like I got any choice.

It's been several months since the start of my training. To be honest, it's far from boring. The schedule was switched several times in a week, so I get to spar with Josh as well. Oh, did I forget to tell you? He _actually_ can fight. Yeah, go figure. I'd never seen his skills until know, in which he gets to kick my butt-easier than when I kick his in our match.

Like, right now.

"Ha!" I jumped into the air and swung my right leg. It's immediately blocked by Josh's strong arms. He ducked with a grunt, avoiding a punch. Without a break, he attempted to swipe my legs underneath me. I managed to hop backward. Now, it's his turn. I evaded most his assaults, including an uppercut that nearly hit my jaw.

I hate to admit it, but Josh was a lot faster than me with the training headstart he had(He's not better than me, he's just experienced). Not to count his reflexes was pretty good, although sometimes I succeeded catching him off-guard. One, two, three, four; I ducked several times, wasting his efforts. Josh resumed his stance while taking a breather, waiting for me to begin.

To be honest, I lacked too many things that he possessed. Hey, I know what you're going to say; he's the Mister Perfect Guy while I'm just a failed copy. But, that's not what I'm talking about. You see, against Josh, what I lacked in power and stamina was made up with my agility and mobility. After all, smaller target means it's harder to take it.

Just like Blake said, I focused myself on being lighter and only strike when the moment is right. It's easier spoken than in the practice. The only victory I won against Josh was when I wore him down with quick hit-and-run attacks. Forcing him to chase after me was hilarious, but we both had agreed(more like he forced me to agree) I couldn't stick around with that fighting style. I had to learn how to fight head on.

Safe to say after that, I've never won again.

Josh caught my fist and stopped it dead on track. I narrowed my eyes, knowing he wouldn't let go. Whenever this happens, it means we're going to continue the fight in strength against strength-one of many things I didn't have- duel. But not this time. I'm tired of having to play with his rule. I'll try something new.

Instead of pulling back, I struggled and pushed against him. My brother wasn't unexpecting the resistance. He skidded back several feet before he finally could rebalance himself. I didn't waste the opportunity to throw a jab. It landed on his chest, followed with my head-butting his own. Josh let go of my hand and retreated, wincing.

"I didn't know your head is harder than a brick," he protested.

"Well, this is a blockhead in action," I answered with a smirk. Finally, I get to use that annoying joke against him. "Watch out, I'll knock you out this time."

"Big words," he grumbled, "you blockhead."

Knowing I should use the moment not to give him any respite, I dashed forward to close our distance. We exchanged punches after punches once more, albeit slower due to my fatigue and Josh's... wait, he goes slower? I thought while leaning back from his punch. Maybe the headbutt made him dizzy. Even I'm feeling the side-effect.

Sensing an opening, I started a couple of attacks. I'm pushing my strength to its limit, but all in all, I hoped it could work. Unfortunately, it was what Josh wanted. It's his plan from the start. If only I'd known sooner, I would've conserved my energy instead. Better to go on a stalemate(come to think about it, does stalemate exist in fighting like this?) than another soul-crushing defeat.

I failed to see Josh waiting for the right moment to counter-attack. He botched my last attempt and immediately went all out. My brother put a feint that I instantly fell into, already desperate in the duel. With that, he landed several well-placed kicks and knocked me down to ground. Chalk up one more loss for me.

"Well fought, Ossy."

I glared at him from my current position, devising an evil plan. I want to get him back with the move Blake had taught me. She said it's difficult, but right now, it's worth a shot to me. Josh, not realizing he's going to fall into a trap, lent a hand to assist me.

I pulled him as strong as I could. Without any means to hold himself, my brother stumbled and was about to fall right onto me. I kicked at his stomach using both feet, propelling him into the air and over me. Not a moment later, I heard the thump as he landed roughly on the ground after being judo-flipped. Not regretting it all.

 _(Best decision ever.)_

Josh groaned, "You cunning little brat."

"Worth it." I chuckled weakly, exhausted. "Guess we draw again."

"No bloody way," he shot back. "I legitimately won, and you pulled that trick off."

"Blame Blake for that, she's the one who taught me. Besides, you shouldn't have let your guard down even after you defeat your opponent. Qrow said that, or have you forgotten?" I retorted, unwilling to back off.

"Hmph, lucky shot," my brother grumbled. "Speaking of which, where's Blake? I thought she'd come today?"

Internally, I cringed. "Yeah, she should have. She said something suddenly came up and had to take care of it. No idea what it is."

"She sure is getting busier lately," Josh pointed out the very thing that had been bugging me for months. "Are you sure she's doing alright?"

I sat up on the grass and turned to face him. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Bummer."

 _Yup, bummer_ ; I agreed. The past few months, Blake had changed. It's gradual, but noticeable soon enough. First, she started to skip her school. When I asked her reasons, she said there were too many works needs to be done in the Fang with its previous leader's absence. So, she acted as what I could closely describe as the representative of her family. Man, doesn't it sound regal when I say it?

Our occasional sparring matches had been going without any hitch, and we still hang out as usual sometimes. However, if there's one thing I noticed, she kept pushing us to our limits. One time she had even tried making several shadow clones in short time range. The result exhausted her, but she said she wants to get stronger.

How I envy her ability. Who am I kidding? It looked so awesome! I wished I had the same superpower-by the way, it's also called semblance- like Blake possessed, but Qrow said there never was the exact same semblance ever existed. Everyone has their unique superpowers unless it's hereditary from their lineage. That means there were chances Josh and I could share a similar semblance, although we had no idea what's ours until now.

When I asked the example of a hereditary semblance, Qrow simply took a swig out of his flask and snarked, "Take the Schnees as an example."

Nevertheless, I stopped thinking about it ever since.

But there were just times when it crosses my mind. It's been several months since my training and I was yet to figure it out. Qrow told me figuring out semblances vary on each person. It could take years before we find out for the first time. There hadn't been any concrete research and theory when it comes to semblance.

For your information, semblance is a tangible projection of one's Aura and an aspect of their persona. So, to find out our semblance, we have to understand ourselves. There were many ways to do reach that.

Sometimes it could be triggered by emotional stress or an emergency between-life-and-death. Other times, it's found after deep meditating in the quest to find one's true self. After that, the list goes on and on with no clear answer, much to my dismay. In the end, while getting a semblance wasn't my goal in this training-I hate it anyways-, having one seems pretty cool. However, I wouldn't put it on top of my list.

It's simply too hard.

"You know, I've heard rumors." Josh interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Rumors?"

Josh rolled over the grass and propped himself with his elbows. "Yeah, the White Fang is undergoing a transition. I don't know what it is exactly, but I could tell it wasn't for the good. Still, I don't want to believe it. They can't just do... that."

"What do you mean? What is it they're changing? What is 'that'?" I bombarded him.

"Perhaps it's better if you ask Blake instead. I'm still in the dark as much as you are, bro. Also, I hate to make assumptions without facts. They're probably just rumors, after all."

I mumbled, "You know, it's like she's been avoiding me on purpose."

"Many things can happen in a relationship, or simply just friendship."

I didn't like how that sounds the slightest. But that was how the world works. Not everything ends the way we wanted it to be. I was about to learn that lesson the hard way.

~-x-~

 _Ring!_

I huffed in annoyance after glancing at my scroll. It's the fifth call from my father since this morning. He'd never contacted me before unless something important-and most of the times, bad- happened. See, I wasn't a son of his expectation since my birth. To him, I was just someone who shared his last name and unwillingly inherited the bloodline.

A word about my father, Valentulus Burlywood, was that he could win 'The Coldest Father of the Year' award several years in a row. Well, he could have, if there's anything like that. I honestly didn't know what happened back then, but until today, I've become his least favorite son. It'd be just a little something wrong with me that could tick him off for days.

I had no idea why. Maybe it's things I did. Or maybe things I didn't do.

Either way, to say our relation bond was strong is a total bull. The way we argued every day was the last straw for me to move away with my brother. Fortunately, he agreed-it's probably the first time we both agreed on something- and let us go. Since that, our bond had strained further for the worse. To the point of no return.

It wasn't like I'm expecting any presents from him for my name day, today. Even a simple 'happy birthday' was hard to come out from his mouth. However, I know deep down inside my guts, I wanted him to change. Maybe he would at least ask how am I doing, after four years. Alas, it was a futile hope.

 _Ring!_

The scroll kept ringing insistingly much to my annoyance. I slammed my fist on the desk in resignation, making a thump, before finally grabbing the scroll. Deep breath, Os, deep breath; I kept telling myself. It's probably just a simple call, hopefully. Composing my usual calm facade, I pressed the 'answer' button. Click. I greeted in a flat tone, "Hello, Father."

The voice I hated answered from the next line, _"Hello, Os."_

"To what occasion do I have the honor of answering this call? If you wish to talk to Josh, he's not here right now. However, I can patch him within a minute."

There was a cold chuckle coming from Father. _"You've never changed, my son. My, my, why would I call my youngest son only to talk to his brother instead?"_

"I'm glad I never did. Let's just get straight to the point. What are you calling me?" I stated bluntly.

I heard a sigh. " _Enthusiastic as always. Honestly, I'm surprised you'd actually answer my call."_

"Save your breath," I said, "What do you need from me, _Father_?"

" _Ah, very well, if you insist. You and Josh are to return to Atlas in October before the Vytal festival begins. It's actually more than just that. This year, we'll have a special and grand ceremony for you,"_ his voice turned playful-still, not friendly, though.

"What?" I felt nervous. Usually, he'd call us two weeks before the festival begins to remind Josh and me of our attendance duty.

" _You are getting betrothed,"_ Father said casually as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What?!" I screamed at the scroll literally. "Who-How?! Why?!"

" _Our company is... hmm,"_ he paused, finding the right word, _"…under a crisis."_

"What crisis? I don't recall we have troubles with our huge monthly venue."

" _No, not that. Apparently, SDC, or the Schnee Dust Company as you know, wanted to expand their branch in engineering. They've been putting an eye on us ever since. Somehow, that thrice-damned Jacques Schnee,"_ my father spat out the name, _"managed to get several critical information about one our questionable past in his hands. He blackmailed me into giving up the control of Burlywood Inc. to him."_

Political issues and business, again. Unconsciously, I rolled my eyes. "So?"

" _Look, I know you don't care about this company, but I know you do care about my money."_ That jab rendered me nearly speechless.

"Says who?" I growled. "I can live without your oh-so-called wealth."

" _Tsk,"_ he chided, _"As if I need a proof. We both already know the fact."_

Thank goodness it was not a video-call. Looking at his face right now would probably irritate me further. I glared at the scroll, wanting no more than hitting the hang up button. Unfortunately, his words rang with the truth. I was just nobody without my last name.

" _In his plan, we have no choice but to redirect most of our stocks and supplies to SDC. We also no longer have full control over how we're going to put our products on the market,"_ he ranted. _"That bastard wants to monopolize everything in Atlas. Damn him,"_ Father cursed.

"Okay." I ignored his rant. "Hold up. Why me? Why not Josh instead?"

" _The girl is far younger than him. You could say she's at the same age as you."_

"That's not what I meant. Were you aware that Mister Schnee has two daughters?" I reminded my father.

" _Unfortunately, Winter Schnee abdicated her position as the heiress and left the company to join the Atlesian Military as a specialist operative officer instead. I'll be honest, I'd rather Josh than an incompetent heir like you to marry either one of them. If this eases you a bit, the betrothal is just a ploy for my plan. You probably won't have to actually marry her. It is just business,"_ he said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, getting confused.

" _As you know, I never give up easily. We are going to fight Jacques back using his own game plan. Right now, some of my trusted associates are digging into the records of the Schnee Dust Company. Your engagement with his daughter, Weiss Schnee, is only my counterproposal to him to buy us the time we need while they do their work."_

My eyes widened in disbelief, "So, you… you use me to save your company?"

" _Well,"_ he corrected, _"it is 'our' company. Frankly, I have no choice other than you."_

"How could you do that?"

His voice was stern as he told me, _"You are the future heir to the company after Josh, Os. It is your responsibility. I know you never like being an heir, but just this once, be someone responsible for his status. By the gods, you never actually helped all these years with your attitude. I'll just say this one time, so think carefully about it."_

I ignored his reproach. My whole life has been full of them, making me immune. I sighed. "Very well, but on one condition; I will return back to Vale after all of these."

" _No, you won't,"_ he snapped. _"I've got enough of seeing you become uncontrollable."_

Scoffing, I taunted him, "Of course, all you want is a robot who'd act on your behalf, Father."

" _Quit it,_ _I'm not raising you to become like this."_ His harsh tone indicated him getting angry.

"You don't even raise me at all, Father. You left the job to our maids and butlers," I deadpanned. Without waiting for a reply, I shut the scroll, instantly severing the connection. At this moment, nothing I felt besides anger. _How could he?!_

With a barely contained fury, I swept the vase in front of me. It was satisfying to hear the glass shattered into thousand pieces on impact with the floor, spilling out its contents. It was rare for me to lose my cool, but this one really got on my nerve. There was a panicked yelp from one of our maids before she rushed straight into my room.

"Mister Burlywood, are you okay?" she asked me with wide eyes, apparently afraid of the deadly light in my eyes. I'd feel sorry her, but right then I was too focused on the person who entered after her: Josh.

"You _knew_ ," I snarled angrily at him.

My brother dipped his head, shame was clearly written on his face.

"You know this is coming, and yet, you told me nothing?"

"Please, Os, you have to understand. It's hard to bring it up." He raised his hands in surrender. But it wasn't enough. Why? First, it was my father. Then, it's Josh. Who's next?

"How could you?!" I roared.

~-x-~

"And then, there's your infatuation with Blake. Back then, I thought it was just a simple childhood crush. I've never expected the bond between you two would go deep like this. Honestly, I support everything you do, Os. So instead of pulling you back, I want you to enjoy life for a bit before political issues like this happen."

I slammed my head on the table, groaning in defeat. With a half-hearted glare, I retorted, "Still, you could have told me."

"I know, I was wrong keeping you in the dark. But even if I tell you, it won't change anything. You can't do anything, Os." Josh looked at me pitifully. "You love her so much, don't you?" he asked, concerned.

"At first, I too was thinking the same thing as you do. I thought it'd fade away as we grow up, but now, I'm not sure. I think I'll never find someone else like her." I didn't think the phrase 'lots of fishes in the ocean' works for my case. Cliche, I know. Our bond is probably straining now, but I was sure we could mend it back.

"Yeah, that's what Qrow said; 'love is for suckers'," my brother stated flatly. "No offense."

"Josh, I can't just-I don't know what I am supposed to tell her." I sighed tiredly. Why can't life just be a simple fairy tale like in the bed-time stories?

"Just tell her. I'm sure Blake will understand. After all, this is regarding our responsibilities, Os."

I snapped, "This responsibility should be yours, not mine. I never asked to be an heir! I never asked to be Father's last-ditch option to save his company!" My voice wavered.

Josh looked down at the table, sharing my plight. Then, he looked back at me in the eye and said, "Whether you like it or not, unplanned things like this always happen to us. You can't avoid them forever. Even if I somehow end up betrothed with Winter, you'll eventually have to marry someone in the future, given time. It's how business works."

"Well, I don't want my life to be forced on me! I want to live my own life, not a contract written on a paper! I'm not you, Josh. You're only obeying what father says!"

He shook his head, and spoke bitterly, "Do you think I don't have my own dream? To be honest, I regretted being our father's heir. You have no idea, Os."

I recoiled in shock. "But, you always followed father's orders."

"I may have followed them every time, but that's because I was the oldest one and that's my responsibility; I should be a good sibling figure to my brother and sister. At the start, I felt proud, being showered with praise and looked up to." Josh stared at his mug of hot coffee. "But as the time passes, I realized that I actually didn't enjoy all of these attentions. I've lost my true identity as Josh, and in time, many people started to look at me as our father's second in command."

"Josh, I…"

"By the time I realized, it was too late. I couldn't go back to the start, I had no choice but to continue living my written future. Even then, my good nature told me; even though I don't like this life, I have to live it. So, I keep doing my best." He smiled at me sadly. "However, I don't want you to experience the same. I want you to be able to choose how are you going to live your own. That's why I always supported you, lil' bro. Sadly, as you see now, it's only a blunder from me."

He paused, and the silence fell around us. It's a lot to take for me. Maybe, I was too ignorant just like what Josh always said.

"It's not a blunder," I finally said, clenching my fists. "If it's not because of you, I wouldn't have the chance of knowing the world outside our home."

"The world is never like anything you imagined, Os. Always keep that in mind. What you've seen is nothing but a small share of it."

"But..."

His smile turned into a frown. "I thought you would… well, nevermind. I'm just distracting you from the bigger problem. Sorry, I was merely delaying the worst for you. I should've known better."

Did I ever tell I hate it when he starts being cryptic?

Josh took out a flask from his pocket; a flask labeled with 'alcohol'. Weird, he's not the type to fix troubles by getting drunk-unlike Qrow. I could feel the last of my anger dissipated at the thought. He opened the cap and downed a gulp from it. As he tapped down the flask, he said, "Now, I know it's hard to do this, but you have to sacrifice everything you love for greater things, such as our company as an example."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, scoffing. "Easy for you to say, Josh. You don't have a special someone that you love so much aside from myself."

"Haha, selling yourself so high as a 'special someone' to me, huh?" He chuckled heartily, "Do you think it's all about your love and crush? I've never told you, didn't I? I've always wanted to become a Huntsman."

His declaration caught me off guard. I pointed at him in bemusement and asked, "You, a hunter?"

"I told you, I'm full of surprises. Maybe, I'll show you the prototype of my sword when we return to Atlas, it's a secret weapon research I kept hidden-even from Father," he said the last part with a wink.

"I don't know you're such a rebel," I pouted, not really caring about his secret 'thing'.

"Being a hunter is cool. Or rather, Huntress for you if you ever wanted to be one."

"Hilarious." I rolled my eyes at his inside joke. "I'd rather not face every single monster in this world every day."

"Of course, you're not the type that 'cares a lot about other people'," Josh made an airy quote. "I can't blame you for that."

Although it's only a partial truth, I protested anyway, "Hey!"

"So, what now?"

I fiddled with my fingers, tracing a nonexistent pattern on the table. Guess there's no other choice other than this. My shoulders slumped as I said the thing I dreaded the most. "I'm going to have a small talk with Blake. Wish me… luck."

 _(You can guess it. I ran out of luck.)_

~-x-~

I glared down at my cup of tea, aware that a particular cat Faunus has been studying me for a while. We're currently sitting at a roadside cafe in downtown Vale. Most people were chatting animatedly around us. Meanwhile, it's been five minutes since Blake joined me and yet, I still don't know how to tell the matter to her.

"Could you, please, stop glaring at your drink?" she asked annoyedly.

I leaned back in the chair with a sigh. "I honestly don't know where to start."

"What's wrong, Os?" she crossed her arms.

"Everything is wrong, Blake." I tried to explain, "It's pretty sudden, okay? Heck, even I myself is still in shock."

"Look, I won't be mad for whatever you're going to tell me. Just spill them out."

Finally, with a nervous laugh, I announced, "I'm getting betrothed during the Vytal Festival." When she gave me a blank stare, I pumped my fist weakly. "Yay..."

"Oh," was all her reply. Her face betrayed no other emotions aside from surprise. However, with her ears twitching uncomfortably, I know deep inside; it hurts.

"That's your reaction?" I asked with my arms spread wide in disbelief.

"It's expected," she said carefully.

I blinked several times. _Oh, you've_ _got to be kidding me._

"After all of the things we've gone through together, is that all you can say?"

Blake closed her eyes and gave me a remorseful sigh. She shrugged. "It's not like we can do anything about this. Ever since I came to the term of us being a couple, I know this would happen eventually, someday. I just don't expect it'd be so soon."

"You're not sad?" I asked hopelessly.

Instead of answering, she reached out for my hand and squeezed it with hers, trying in futile attempt to comfort me. She gazed down at our intertwined hands. Softly, she whispered, "Believe me, I am. To be honest, I envy your fiancee."

"I don't love her. I even barely know her, Blake. We have to do something." I squeezed her hand back, not wanting to let go of hers.

"Yes, we should break up."

"Yeah, we should-wait what?" My eyes widened at her suggestion.

"Obviously, it'll hurt more for us both if we continue staying together. It's best if we are just friends, Os."

My jaw fell down. _Okay, she's messing around with me._ "You've got to be kidding me, Blake."

"Well, I'm not," she said with a glare. I felt my heart shrivel under her gaze. "Look, I've been pretty busy lately. I even missed school for several days this week alone. I know this still hurts, but it's less than the alternative. We're still friends, don't forget that."

 _So, I guess this is the end;_ I thought bitterly.

"I should get going. Starting by next week, I won't be attending the school anymore. You still got my contact on your scroll, right?" she asked.

I struggled to form some words. Why wouldn't she attend anymore? Was it because of her training and fighting lesson? The White Fang? There were so many questions, but at last, only one word came out from my lips. "Yeah."

Blake rose up from her chair and gave my back a gentle pat. "See you later, Os."

I grabbed her wrist just before she passes me, stopping the girl right in her track. With a wavering voice, I questioned her, "Why do you sound so relieved with our breakup, Blake? Why? What is it that you didn't tell me?"

The pause was awkward. Neither of us looked at other's face. It's like we were having a very serious stand-off.

"I'm sorry."

Two words. Only two, but they were enough to make me slacken my grip. Blake walked away without another glance, leaving me stupefied. Those words, what was she implying by saying them? I felt my heart crumpling like a paper after an idea came up.

She never loves me.

 _(I… may have dropped a tear while writing this.)_

~-x-~

Josh didn't say a word after I slammed the front door shut. He only nodded his head in sympathy as I passed him, emotionless. One lesson taught to us since we're children; don't show your weakness in front of anyone. It's a reason why the Burlywoods are well-known as the strongest people enduring and overcoming anything thrown into their hands.

Unfortunately, I wasn't quite sure if I could manage that. Was I a fool? Probably. Was I being irrational? Maybe. Perhaps people would say I was just making it looked like a big deal. Yeah, I was young. Maybe too young to stress over my love life, when adult life was still such a long time to come.

Yep, I was overthinking it.

Maybe, it's a good moment to sleep the problem away; I thought. The problem was, I was never the kind to fix my troubles by sleeping them off to oblivion. I fixed them by finding solutions. And solutions were what I lacked at this moment. If only there is an all-in-one solution for relationship problems. What I wouldn't pay for it.

The door to my room opened seamlessly, showing me a welcoming sight of my bed. Tidy and clean. But that wasn't what I'm staring at. It was the photographs of Blake and me that captured my attention, protected in many kinds of frames that we bought or made together. I looked away. They only served to make my heart aches more.

I flopped on to the bed and let out a loud sigh. My hand tossed the scroll off to the other side of the bed. I stared up. The ceiling was always white as ever, but it didn't help distracting me at all. Exhausted, I slowly shut my eyes. Despite what I previously thought, my body eventually succumbed to sleep. I wanted to hate Blake.

 _She never loves me._

 _She's only using me, just like everyone else._

 _She didn't care at all._

Unfortunately, I couldn't even bring myself to get angry or snap out a curse at her. I had no idea why. I just couldn't. Because all I was feeling is the numbing cold. And darkness.

~-x-~

 _The dream started out normal. Obviously, it's richer in colors and I could strange chiming noises. Where I was, I didn't know. The place was surreal, like a black void. It didn't help that I couldn't even see my hands. Weird. My first thought was like; am I dead? That's ridiculous._

 _And then, I felt something glowing behind me. Curious, I turned around. It was strange that I didn't feel my muscles move. The view just rotated slowly like an in-game camera. Sheesh, I should probably stop playing games too much._

 _The eerie pale bluish glow took a long oval shape standing before me-just like a soul. I didn't know what to do. Its form flickered; sometimes it dimmed or brightened, following my unconscious inhale and exhale rhythm._

 _A few moment passed and nothing happened. Finally, it whispered, "Os..."_

 _The voice clearly belonged to a female, but I've never heard of her before. It's alien to my ears._

 _And again, "Os..."_

 _Why was it calling my name?_

 _The glowing thing beckoned me to come closer. I had no idea what it wanted, but it's hard to resist. It's like a nature-call. Despite my cautious sense told me to knock it off, I slowly reached out. A tingly sensation-before my fingers could as much as touch it-, set my nape hair standing. What's going on?_

 _Confusion._

 _Worry._

 _Curiosity._

 _Puzzlement._

 _Fear._

 _They were everything I felt. Which was why it's strange to find out that they were emanating from the thing. It's like we're connected somehow with some sort of link. But who is this? What is this?_

 _I set my thoughts aside, deciding to focus on it. Honestly, I had no idea why, but I felt like I have to do something to sooth its anxiety. Well, whatever it was. It's like having a daunting responsibility toward a child or a younger sibling-none of them I had. Weird, I know._

 _So, I closed my eyes and pictured an image of a pond. A very calm pond without a single ripple on its water surface. No idea why it was a pond of many other things I could imagine. The clear surface represented a perfect mirror reflecting myself. At least, that's what I was expecting as I gazed at it._

 _But no, it showed a reflection of a girl._

 _Despite the dim glow, I'm sure it was obviously a girl, taking from her long flowing hair and a beautiful, gentle expression. She stared back at me with her intense brown eyes. I blinked, making sure I wasn't seeing things. Unfortunately, I was seeing things. The reflection didn't change at all. It stayed the same, much to my confusion._

 _Confusion._

 _What the heck is going on?_

 _I've seen strange things in my dreams(yeah, I had some very wild dreams) previously, but none of them was anything like this. It's new. I wasn't sure if I should be happy about it._

 _Worry._

 _We stared at each other long enough, but neither of us was willing to submit. You could say we were acting like two predators suddenly meeting in the middle of the wilderness; each wanting to calculate other's strength before making their move. And a ritual like that usually started by staring at each other's flashing eyes._

 _Curiosity._

 _Slowly, I moved my hand to touch the glass-like surface. Coincidentally, she copied the movement with hers. We both paused as our hands hovered-well, hers was on the opposite side. I looked at her hand as she studied mine, unsure of what should we do next. It looked like we're waiting for whoever is going to make their first move._

 _Puzzlement._

 _After a moment of hesitation, I finally relented. She gasped as our hands meet, and I couldn't hide my own shock. I thought it would be like touching the water; wet. Instead, I felt a physical form with its warmth during the contact. What surprised me-or us- more, the feeling was no different than clasping both your hands in a cold day._

 _It's terrifyingly unexplainable._

 _Her eyes meet mine; wide in shock and fear. None of my guesses gave out an answer._

 _And then, I felt my consciousness being tugged back the land of the living._

~-x-~

 _Wait, since when Clara sleeps in my room?_

That was my question as I blearily woke up from my quick rest. The face that's looking at me right now resembled a lot like my older sister, Clara Burlywood. But that was strange because; a). My sister wasn't here. She's in Atlas, b). She vowed never, ever to sleep together with me again after we both reached six, which was years ago, and c). She has a short cropped hair(at least, the last time I saw her). Wait a minute.

 _But then, who is this? What is going-_

"-AHHHH!" before I even finished wondering, my instinct took over and it happened.

Her eyes shot open and she yelled as well, "AHHHH!"

 _(Yep, nothing beats waking up in this situation.)_

~-x-~

* * *

 _ **AN:** I take back several of my words in the previous chapter. First of all, whether Timelord should exist or not _here _is still a conflicting matter, so I'll label it as a 'wildcard'. Also, the planned rewrite plot that I've been conceiving since last year? I re-planned it. Yeah, a rewrite within a rewrite. Man, why does idea come at the last moment possible?_

 _Anyhow, there'll be surprises in the next chapter, if I decided to fully implement all my new ideas. It would be very interesting and admittedly, make a lot more sense. What_ I wasn't _sure of is would anyone like my new style after that? ._. Because... hint-hint, there'll be a PoV change. Alright, might as well stop blabbering and just play with the risk._

Karvost _(Kronosmond)_

* * *

 _ **Review Response:**_

 _ **UT Midnight Sky:** In all honesty, yes. _Qrow _made an appearance during Signal Arc and that's what makes the original A &C jumbled up. I decided to get Ossy's training earlier as a plot device and obviously, to help him survive the Grimm encounter. And uh, sadly, the relationship has sunk in this chapter. I guess you spoke too soon. Trololol XD_


	7. VII: Ositha

VII. Ositha

 **An Unexpected Body**

* * *

Surprise, surprise.

Most of you have probably expected Osmond to narrate this chapter instead of me. Well… to clear things up, I'm still the same person. As same as I could be sans the… oh, I don't think I should explain that one. You already got the idea. I'm feeling very self-aware right now, for real. Ahem.

So, technically, who am I? _What_ am I?

Since this is my first time and an intro about myself, I suppose I can explain. After all, my other half is out there entertaining Yang and Ruby, allowing me some moment of peace. He(or we) could be pretty dumb sometimes. Why don't I distract the sisters while Osmond writes, previously? If only we've thought of it earlier.

Anyways, if you've ever read 'The Man with Two Souls' novel(I recommend you read it if you haven't), this should be easier; 'The Man with Two Bodies'. We have a similar case like the novel's main protagonist, but ours is a 'semblance', not a passive ability that's active all the time. To sum it up; we have one soul linking two minds that are controlling two bodies.

Already got your mind blown?

Believe me, it was what I felt. It was what we felt. I panicked upon seeing the body of my male counterpart-and it wasn't even in front of a mirror!- alive, talking, and doing things on his own. Scary and unbelievable, but that's what happened when we discovered our semblance for the first time.

I also panicked when I realized I've lost something at the fork of my legs, but that's a gross story for another time.

 _Oum, why does this feel so awkward?_

Maybe it's because I couldn't help but feel like I'm perverting after myself. I mean, let me ask you one thing; what would you do if you can clone a female version of yourself? Don't answer it for me, answer it to yourself. It is _that_ full of possibilities, and most of them are the solutions to your single status. Yup, you read that right.

Tehee, I got you there, didn't I? Unless if you already have a girlfriend, of course...

 _…I gave out too many suggestive ideas. Somebody, please bleach my dirty brain._

Actually, you can blame Blake for introducing me to that 'Ninjas of Love' novel. It's seriously gross. That aside, let me explain to the best of my ability.

In a dream, many things could happen. You could be riding a unicorn, blasting through asteroids with a spaceship(since no one has ever ventured to space), running from the Grimm(this one is common), or even doing _colorful_ things with someone else for all you'd imagine. I'll just give you the hint instead of explaining _that_ one.

 _The under-aged Ruby sometimes loves to read my stuff, so I won't take any risk._

See, I've got dreams too. However, this one was the most absurd I've experienced in my life. Nothing has ever topped it. I mean, what can beat a dream where you have a girl's body? Like, literally a girl's body complete with chest and-

 _-okay, that's enough._

I kept telling myself that it was just a dream, but a nagging feeling in the back of my mind told me otherwise. Yes, it was a dream. But it's also the start of something else awakening inside me. Scary, right?

One thing I couldn't fathom was the moment I touched my real body's hand, I felt a connection. It's almost like a dim strand of light that linked us both. They're getting farther away as my consciousness returned. Of course, as the dream ends, comes the waking up part. And I don't think I could get a better jumpscare after this.

~-x-~

"AHHHH!" I screamed girlishly.

 _(Usually, I scream like a girl, but this time it feels more... girlish?)_

I was staring at myself. Myself. My-freaking-self! That shouldn't have given me a heart attack, but I remembered one thing; I'd never sleep in front of a mirror. So, either I died and my soul floated out from my body-kind of like any cartoonish death-, or something... else happened. Fortunately, it was the later.

Unfortunately, the person in front of me freaked out as well. I wasn't sure what would be the appropriate reaction(aside from screaming) when they woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or having someone else woke up in their bed, dressed exactly the same way they are.

Yes, that's my favorite Pumpkin Pete's PJs he was wearing. I was sure of that fact because it's one of my most prized possessions, bought in Mistral during Vytal Festival some years ago. That's what made it special because I'd never bought something that rare. That also begged a question; how come was he wearing it?!

We glared at each other from behind the respective bedside, using it as a fortified cover. No doubt our screams earlier were heard by the entire house. Josh and the whole security guards must be on their way already. It wouldn't be long until they arrive at this crime scene.

I yelled, "What are you doing with my body?!"

And that's when I realized my voice had changed. Sure, mine wasn't the most masculine out of the bunch, but I did recall I'd never reach this 'melodious' octave. In a word; lighter. Meanwhile, compared to me, the guy had my original voice.

He seemed dumbstruck. "Pardon me?"

 _(Seeing myself dumbstruck was quite the experience.)_

"You heard me," I growled as intimidatingly as I could, "What exactly are you doing with my body? Why are you in it? Why am I..." and I trailed off after I noticed something underneath my dress shirt. There were two bulges right on my chest, an obvious thing that only girls have; breasts.

Gasping for the strange feeling, I immediately turned red and squeaked, "Why am I like this?! Wh-why am I a girl? What have you done to me?!"

And he's still dumbstruck. Probably, he was ogling at the otherworldly sight before him. It's not every day you slept alone and wake up finding yourself already in a company with someone, much less a girl that was glaring holes in your head. I was sure my eyes would ignite and catch fire at the lack of a feasible reply from him.

Running out of patience, I snapped, "Well, stop gawking at me and start explaining! You owe me a lot of explanations!"

"Okay, first of all," he started, "Why are you wearing my pajamas?"

…

 _(Even until now, I'm still curious how that question came out.)_

Now, it's my turn to look completely dumbfounded. Internally, I half-wondered if he hit his head badly, somehow. Of any response I'd expect, why that one? Like, was he kidding me? I could've been a danger to him, but he questioned the PJs instead. Still, I wouldn't deny it; I almost asked the same thing to him.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You are such an idiot."

"Why thank you," he said dryly, "Strange girl whom I've never met yet but dared to sneak into a guy's room."

I narrowed my eyes, taking a lesson from Blake's Feline Glare 101. In a chilly tone, I told him, "I'm not sure what you're implying, imposter."

He looked at me incredulously, as if I just said the impossible. The boy shot me a dirty look. He hissed, "How dare you calling me like that. It's your luck I haven't called the securities, yet! Get out of my house before I call them!"

I retorted, "Don't tell me what to do!"

My opponent scoffed. "Oh, so you know. Good, what are you waiting for, then?"

Oh, the nerve of him to say that! I didn't understand why was he acting so innocent, but mocking someone else-especially the real Osmond- crossed the line. I yelled, "Why, you little-"

"Os?" My brother's call cut me off. "I heard screams coming from here. Are you alright, lil' bro?"

"No." He scowled at me. "We have a trouble."

"Alright, I'm coming in."

The door swung inward and Josh peeked in. It took him a while to assess the situation between us, with the poor bed trapped in between. Awkwardly, he switched forth, studying each of us. "Uh..." Josh scratched the back of his head. "Why is there a girl in your room, Os?"

"That's the same thing I'm dying to ask, Josh." The-not-so-real Osmond pointed at me, "She appeared out of nowhere this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry?" I interrupted. "I've been sleeping here since last night!"

"Wait, she did?" my brother inquired with a familiar gleam in his eyes. Not a good sign. "Os, I told you, you're too young-"

"NO!" we both snapped at him in sync, successfully making the older guy shrunk in fear. Funny, huh?

 _(That was the first thing I agreed with my other-half back then. Even then, we knew Josh was the worst.)_

He muttered, "Geez, you guys don't appreciate a little comedy."

"This is not funny, Josh! He stole my real body!" I accused him.

"Hey, I've been living in this since day one!" my opponent shot back.

"Well, prove it!"

"Okay, everyone calm down." Josh pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why don't we all settle down for a peaceful breakfast, first? We can discuss this civilly afterward. Yelling at each other on an empty stomach won't solve anything."

I gave the guy one last glare. "There's no way I'd let this-whatever he is- guy eat using my own body. "

He scoffed, "Ha, what are you going to do, then? Possess me? Bring it on, creep."

"I'm not a creep!"

"I'm absolutely sure it does count as a creep for a girl who dares to do this extreme thing toward a guy," he declared.

For a second, I was stunned. Sure, I could be pretty snobby, but I didn't think I've ever sold myself that high. This guy… this guy truly was the embodiment of an arrogant brat. I snapped out of my speechlessness and gave him the best reply I've ever said, "Please, don't give me an idea that's going to make me throw up."

His eyes flicked down a bit and I swear, there's a hint of pink on his cheeks. However, he managed to compose back his facade. "Then, please do explain; what are you doing here, miss?"

I stared down at him right in the eye and admitted, "I have no freaking clue."

"Oh, really? How's that even a satisfying answer?" the guy asked me back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

I hadn't realized that we've moved from our earlier position to a tense stand down until I noticed that he stood a few inches taller than me. That didn't falter my gaze, though. After all, a Burlywood never back down when talking to people. Especially those who somehow managed to steal their body in the sleep.

"Uh, guys?" my brother tried to cut in, but we both ignored him.

"So, are you not going to admit it?" I whispered, eyes unblinking.

The brat gave me a smirk. "Fine, I will admit. Today is the worst day I've ever woken myself to. I don't even know what I dreamt of last night."

My gaze hardened. "You know well that's not what I mean."

He cocked his head mockingly. "Perhaps you should explain your question, first."

"Playing a game of words, are we?"

The person(I had no idea what else to call him) let out a chuckle. "You know that's the risk when you talk to a Burlywood."

Josh stepped in. "Guys."

He held his hand up to halt my brother. "Nevermind, Josh. I can deal with this little scumbag. She's simply not worth our time."

Thankfully, our older sibling relented. The dark-haired young man gave us a concerned glance as he retreated out to the door, leaving a note to call him if anything goes wrong. It's too late. The thing was, everything has gone wrong since the moment I woke up. And I had to deal with them with the odds stacked against me.

The person in front of me sighed after seeing Josh left. He ran his fingers through his hair with closed eyes, before letting out another exhale full of exhaustion. If he's not in my real body, I would've felt bad for him. Finally, he opened them back to stare at me. It was when I realized something; his eyes were cold onyx.

A color that reminded me of someone I hated; my father. Only he had that eye color. So, how come did this guy possess the same thing? I could remember as clear as day I had chocolate brown eyes. It didn't make any sense. Carefully, I brought it up:

"You… have onyx eyes."

He rolled them and said, "And you have crimson eyes. So what?"

"No," I frowned. "Osmond have chocolate-colored eyes."

 _(That should've been the first sign I noticed, but I had no idea why I brushed it off.)_

"Whatever. Look why don't we solve this problem professionally? You can leave me and I will never bring this up, ever again. Let's pretend this morning never happened and everything can go normal just the way they supposed to be. And if you really need Liens, I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind sparing a few thousand for you," he offered.

… _what?_

I felt insulted. No, it was worse. I felt degraded. He said that as if I was some sort of a gold-digger lady. I have a dignity as a Burlywood and I'd fight until my last breath for it. Now, the guy in front of me just offered a few thousand to buy it. My hands curled into fists.

In a low, dangerous voice, I spoke, "Do I look like a _whore_ to you?"

I caught him off-guard. The guy backed off a bit from me and seemed to be a little uneasy. His face looked like he's definitely against the idea. But I didn't care. A small piece of thought nagged my mind; was this what it feels to be bought by those with wealth? I recalled how I 'bought' my friends. Yet, if that so, why did I feel very offended?

Shouldn't I consider this a payback?

"Hey… I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it that way." He held up his hands in surrender. "Please, don't cry. I'm very sorry."

 _Cry?_

I blinked, and a warm tear trailed down my cheek. I shouldn't have cried. A Burlywood would never cry. Gritting my teeth, I brought my hand up to wipe it off. "I'm not crying."

We went still for several minutes of silence, which eventually became awkward. Fine; I thought to myself. I wasn't dreaming, so there's no way I'm going to wake up from this nightmare. Whoever took and possessed my body didn't look like he's going to cooperate. I have no one else to depend on(Josh would never believe this girl-me.) and soon enough, I'll have no home to return to.

But… that means I finally get to live my own life. No more betrothal-ploy-whatever-scheme-my-father-was-doing and whatsoever. I was free.

So, what would I do? Leave the responsibility to this fraud that looked like me? Can I even survive out there, alone? Or would I end up as beggars crawling on the street? One thing for sure; I have to leave-

"-you there?"

I snapped back to reality. He was waving a hand in front of my face with concern deepin his eyes. His onyx eyes. Whatever. That's it. I'm leaving. I let out a sigh and refocused my vision. "Fine."

"Huh?"

I bowed. "I'm sorry. I apologize for disturbing your peaceful morning. I shall leave at once and never bother you again."

"Wait, that's it?" he asked incredulously. "What about the money-"

"I don't need any of your money!" I snapped, successfully making him shrunk a little.

With a determined stride and what remained of my dignity, I walked out of my former room. I probably would miss it in the future, but it's time to act up my words. I can live without my father's wealth. He can eat my pants. I inwardly scoffed.

Everyone was silent when I passed the dining room, where my brother(or former brother, was it?) was having a breakfast. Even he paused with his meal and stared at me, making me feel very subconscious of my under-dressed state. However, my pride told me not to beg anything from them. I will start from zero.

Before I reach the door to the living room, I turned to Josh for the last time and said, "Tell your brother, I wish him the best of luck with his _so-called_ betrothal."

His jaw dropped, but I already left.

 _(And much to my regret, that's the last thing I said to him. At least, in this girl mode.)_

~-x-~

My dragged steps carried me to an unknown destination. There weren't a lot of people roaming in the street. They're probably too smart to wander around under the strong gusts of wind. The morning was agonizingly cold for someone who hadn't have a breakfast and just ran away(read; kicked out) from their home. Unfortunately, that someone was me.

I shivered so badly underneath the PJs I was wearing. Not the best clothing to wear in a harsh weather like this. It was at this moment I started missing out my super-warm room and its heater. Well, there went my record of holding on just for exactly six minutes and ten seconds. So much for the 'I don't need any of your money' part. I wish I had at least a few Liens in hand if only to buy a small cup of hot chocolate.

How funny how life changed so quick. Furthermore that the changes came without any notice.

It only took a brief flash of waking up and bam! Suddenly, I was no longer Osmond Burlywood, the rich brat. I became a random girl who didn't have any parents or relatives or even a name. I didn't even know what should I name myself. Right now, it wasn't the priority. I had to find a place to stay over the cold night and some cash to feed myself.

The worst idea was to stay in the alleyway, where I'd be vulnerable to any criminals passing by. Especially, when I was close to the darker side of Vale. What's a girl against a bunch of street thugs? As much as I could fight, I couldn't hold forever. If only I have real friends. They'd provide me with help, any kind. Alas, this was the downside of being an ex-rich kid.

It was then I noticed my surrounding. I was standing in front of a familiar bookstore; Tukson's Book Trade. The owner had become my friend over time as I visited this place occasionally to buy my favorite comics. But this time, I wouldn't be buying any comic. What would he say if he sees me in this state? Obviously, he would never believe me.

Yet, I had nowhere else to go. This bookstore was the only place I know that'd probably let me in if only to take refuge from the killer-wind. I stood with both my arms crossed across underneath my chest(to avoid that uncomfortable bulge), unsure of what to do. I probably looked like an idiot girl in PJs, or worse; someone who had lost her sanity.

"How may I help you, young lady?" a voice suddenly came from behind, startling the wits out of me.

"Gah!" I yelped and turned around to the newcomer. Tukson held out his hands in apology. He was holding a cup of hot coffee in one hand and a small plastic bag on other. I could smell the delicious scent already. My eyes immediately went to the food, before I could gain any control. Only one second, but I blushed in shame right after that.

"Umm…" I looked down, avoiding his gaze. I almost called him Tukson right then, but fortunately, my tongue was tied. Otherwise, it would've been pretty awkward.

 _(That's the first time I dared not to look at a person in the eye.)_

"Are you alright, miss? It's quite windy outside here."

 _No, I'm not alright._

I wasn't fine. A weak shake of my head made Tukson offered me to come in, "Would you… like to join me inside? It's warmer."

At that, I only nodded meekly. To be honest, I had no idea why I was acting weird like this. I should be full of confidence, voice my thoughts out loud instead of nodding and shaking my head like a mute. Still, I followed him inside anyway.

The tinkling bell reminded me of how I used to come here along with Blake, chatting and laughing(most of the times, although she's usually silent whenever looking for a novel) like we had everything in the world. Tukson would smile and occasionally chimes into our conversation, his kind face was brotherly to us. It's different, this time.

Fortunately, inside the bookstore was still the same just like old times. It's warm. I gazed around, taking the sight just like a first-timer. Same sight; there never was a 'few books' situation in this place. It's always filled to the brim with many shelves, short and tall. The only thing that's absence was a particular cat Faunus beside me.

The male Faunus put his bag and coffee on the desk before declaring, "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

Internally, I smiled. It felt good to hear something so familiar.

"So, how may I help you?" he inquired again.

I fidgeted on my feet, suddenly feeling even more self-conscious. My mind went blank instantly. I tried to recall what should I say when I'm applying for a job. Something I learned from the economy book. Nothing came up. It was like filling out a criss-cross riddle with no clue.

Squeaking, I told him, "I have no home!"

Great. Exactly the information a hiring person would need. I need to facepalm, hard. Or maybe even facedesk. It didn't help that Tukson was staring at me intently, waiting for my next words. I swallowed. My throat suddenly felt dry; obviously, from the lack of liquid I had this morning. It hurts.

With a burning face, I continued, "I-I… can I stay here? I can help you working an-and I won't take a lot of space. I j-just need a place to stay. Please, I… I beg you!"

By the end of that, I was staring down at the floor that my chin met my upper torso. Why did I have to act like this? I wasn't stealing anything or making any troubles. I just asked for an honest job and a place to stay over. However, it felt so humiliating that I ignored those facts. Osmond Burlywood applying to become a shop assistant?

Hilarious.

After a brief moment, Tukson came over. I closed my eyes in fright. Pretty sure he'd laugh on my face and said I wasn't cut out for this work. When I cracked one eye open, he was standing before me at my level. The young man leaned and he looked regretful.

"I am sorry, miss. But I'm afraid we're not in dire need of assistance."

Those words didn't make me feel any better. I dreaded he'd reject my 'application', but this was just as bad as it is. I had no other option outside this place. I didn't want to risk sleeping in an alleyway with nothing as much as a knife to defend myself with. Desperate, I tried another tactic. With a sob, I hugged his strong arm.

"Please, sir! I will do anything you ask!" I pleaded.

 _(Later, I learned that it's dangerous to say that to someone, especially if you're a girl. Thankfully and luckily for me, Tukson wasn't a wicked guy.)_

"Sorry, you are too young to work in this store. You have to have a guardian if you're under seventeen. I can't take you in since it'd be illegal for me to have an under-aged worker," Tukson explained patiently, patting my back.

"You can be my guardian," I said to him, using my usual puppy eyes.

It didn't work.

Tukson stood towering my short figure and firmly shook his head; no. I begged once more, "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

He stared at me, blinked, then immediately looked away. "No, you are too young, miss. It's nothing personal. I just don't want any trouble with the law-enforcer."

I sniffled. What should I do? I tried everything I could and I failed. Or maybe, I should ask something less difficult to him. I mustered my strength. If this too doesn't work, I suppose I'll be sleeping in a trash bin tonight on an empty stomach. My voice nearly cracked when I asked him, "Is there anything I can do for a warm coat?"

The Faunus seemed perplexed for a moment. He didn't reply and instead, probably weighing his options. I waited patiently with more anticipation I could get than when I waited for the next episode of X-Ray and Vav to come out. I couldn't believe his next two words; "Very well."

He gasped in surprise when I crushed his stomach in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me just yet," he said, gently.

Embarrassed, I pulled away with a bright red face. "So, what do you need me to do?"

 _(For you perverts, nothing lewd happened, so please keep that thought to yourselves. You disgust me. Like, for real. End of the line.)_

~-x-~

 _Fifteen minutes later._

I silently groaned behind my mask. Oum, I hate this job. How could this work even exist? Snorting in disgust, I used the feather duster to clean the dust off the shelf's upper-level books. Small particles of them floated in the air, eager to be inhaled and become the source of me sneezing. Why in the world did they exist?

Meanwhile, I was struggling on top of the chair, my employer-slash-friend contently settled on his breakfast. It probably seemed unfair, but thankfully(I'm full of gratitude that day), even though I didn't ask, Tukson gave me several of blueberry muffins he bought. Behind such an intimidating appearance, that guy hid his sweet tooth well.

 _(Reminder: don't judge a book's content from its cover.)_

That aside, I got the entire shelves surrounding this room to clean up. It wasn't even the worse fact. You see, this entire change in my body affected my height as well. I was shorter, which made it harder for me to this work. It's only around an inch different, but I had to tip-toe on the chair. Fortunately, the makeshift platform was stable.

I still remembered the day a whole shelf almost crushed me to death had Blake didn't save me in time. Although, she's part to blame as well since it's her idea. My eyes cautiously glanced downward, and I started to feel the terror again. Okay, not the right time to remember that life-threatening memory.

 _Stop whining. This couldn't get any worse_ ; I said to myself. Guess what? I was wrong.

As I climbed onto the chair in front of the last shelf, Tukson called me. "Hey. I have to use the restroom for a bit. Can you hang on and look after the store? I won't take long and just yell my name if you need help."

Without a word, I nodded. Seriously, how hard could it be to be a bookstore assistant? Might as well use the opportunity to get used to this working-for-survival thing. That's if I get accepted working elsewhere, seeing how persistent Tukson was. Nevermind; I shook my head to clear those bugging thoughts away.

A book caught my attention as I swept the duster across. It was The Man with Two Souls, a novel that I've bought before, but sadly I had to leave it back in my former mansion. I had never seriously read it(I only use it as an excuse to stick close with Blake), but now that I didn't have anything else to do after this job, I decided to open it. Tukson surely wouldn't mind.

Truth to be told, I had no idea why I picked it of any other books here. It suddenly became intriguing to me without an apparent reason. I turned the thick book and read its blurb. Just like any other novels, so I didn't bother to finish reading it. Instead, I looked for the authoress's name.

'Ursula Berpdioloo', I read it. What a name.

Kclink. The bell rang. I put a business smile on my face and hop off the chair to greet whoever came. With the best cheery tone I can put on after a stressful morning, I welcomed them, "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to-"

-and immediately stopped.

My eyes widened a little in surprise, just like the person who came. We froze at our respective positions, too confused to make our next move. Jet black hair. Onyx eyes. Scrawny figure. It's that fraud-who-took-my-body guy again. And I thought I wouldn't be meeting him anymore after this morning. Apparently, he thought the same thing.

After recovering from the awkwardness, he dryly stated, "Well, it looks like we live in a small world."

I sighed. "Ditto."

"So, what are you doing here?" he inquired with a genuine curiosity.

"I work here. Well, at least, I'm trying to land a part-time job in this bookstore," I explained with a shrug. After taking everything from me with just one morning, how he could put up that mask of innocent on? That's just outrageous.

"Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, then."

"No, you're not. In fact, I've been waiting for a customer," I told him a half-lie and a half-truth. I lied, I wasn't waiting for anyone. I was cursing my crappy luck that had escalated further to 'fate-is-laughing-at-my-misfortune'. However, perhaps I could prove it to Tukson that I deserve to work here. Maybe he'll change his mind after seeing me in action.

It's what I hoped for. Still, I wasn't riding on it too much. Rule of thumb to survive in the streets; always brace yourself for the worst.

Osmond(grrr, I hate calling him with this name!) stepped closer and threw a glance at the comics shelf. Figures, I should've guessed why he came here. If I was rich and I got a very crappy morning, I'd spent my Liens to buy some comics to relief the stress. Unfortunately, he was the rich brat, not me.

 _Calm down, Os_ ; I told myself. _You have to get used to this._

"I'm here because I want to buy a comic. Let's pretend we don't know each other, okay?" he offered a truce.

I relented. "That seems fair."

It didn't take long for him to choose after browsing the entire comics section. Twenty-five Lien; I remembered the X-Ray and Vav comic price. An idea came suddenly, causing me to draw a sharp breath. Maybe he could at least help me, albeit indirectly. It probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a try.

"I'm taking these two. How much?" the scrawny guy asked as he put down two comics on the reception desk.

"Fifty Lien," I replied casually. After a second, I added with a low voice, "Hey, I know this is a stretch, but could you help me a bit?"

He raised an eyebrow, and just like I guessed, gave me a coy look. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not begging for your money, so stop giving me that look."

He became curious. "Oh? I thought you changed your mind."

"Never," I denied with a stern face. "I really need this job, so can you… I don't know, buy more or so? Please?"

Obviously, I received the weird stare. The boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Okay, first of all, these two I bought are already in the stretch. Josh wouldn't be happy if I buy more. Besides, I only love the X-Ray and Vav series."

I grew increasingly depressed as he listed the reasons. Finally, I suggested, "Have you thought of giving Camp Camp a try? It appears to be a good series."

"Hmm…" he rubbed his chin in consideration.

I facepalmed. "Fine. I guess, nevermind what I said."

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Luckily, you asked the right guy to help you."

… _?_

I stared blankly at him. What?

"Alright, give me a moment," the guy held out a finger, before running to the comics again. It was awkward to see myself doing that. Perhaps that was what Blake felt whenever she watches me went hyper when buying X-Ray and Vav.

 _(Really, I know I was a bit dramatic, but I never thought I'd be that terrible.)_

Deciding to humor him, I waited behind the desk. I wondered, what's occupying Tukson in the restroom this long? I looked down, gazing at the buttons of my PJs. Suddenly, I felt self-conscious again. My appearance didn't look like an assistant and more like a lost kid. Thankfully, my first customer wasn't any creepy guy.

 _Thump!_

I jolted from my position as Osmond dropped a stack of comics on the desk. He grinned at my expression. Typical of him.

"Heh, I hope these all will do. Now, how much?"

It was Tukson who replied. Turns out, he had returned from the restroom. "Wow, Osmond. I never thought you'd buy so many. What is the occasion, my friend?"

"Oh, hey! Umm…" He glanced at me briefly before looking away, flustered. Clearing his throat-which causes more awkwardness between us-, he added, "I'm going back to Atlas soon, so I figured, uh, why not buy more while I'm still here? They're more expensive in there, I tell you that."

Tukson didn't look like he's going to believe Os' words right away, especially with how suspicious he made it sound despite the true facts. Nonetheless, the Faunus counted up the price and prepared a bag for the comics. Perhaps he's already used to the weirdness.

The boy changed the topic. "So, is this your new assistant? She's really helpful suggesting the comics I should try out."

"It was nothing," I muttered.

"Well, I…" the bookstore owner seemed to be lost at words. He looked at me while trying to deny it. "She's… well, it's a long story."

"I'd say; good move, Tukson. She'll certainly help to attract more buyers," Os said innocently, but I caught the meaningful he sent me; I'm helping you.

"No, I mean-"

He feinted a shock. "Not yet? Then you're going to miss this chance! Look at her! I mean, just look at her!" the boy frantically motioned toward me.

"Uh, she's only wearing pajamas?" Tukson answered, unsure.

"Exactly!" Os exclaimed. "If only she's wearing a more appropriate clothing, I'm sure people will trust her well enough as an assistant."

I shied away from their conversation, fidgeting with my PJ's shirt. Let me tell you something; it's one thing to get a help, but it's another thing if that's the sort of help I was getting. That guy was exaggerating too much; even I wouldn't buy his words.

Which was why, imagine my surprise when Tukson said, "Alright, I will consider it."

"Good! I should get going by now. See you later!" he grabbed the shop bag and grunted due to its overweight. Throwing me one last smirk, the boy sauntered to the door.

"Wait, what about the change? It's forty Liens, Osmond!" the Faunus beside me called.

Os halted before the door and spoke, "Consider that as her first tip! Toodles!"

We both stared at the door as it closed shut with another bell chime.

Without thinking, I spewed out, "He's something."

"Indeed, Osmond is a long time customer. He usually comes here with his girlfriend, a friend of mine, too," he explained. "You look interested in him."

"What? No!" I yelped at the horrifying idea. Why would I crush on someone who used my former body? "I would never be interested in someone who's taken."

Tukson chuckled. "I'm sorry for bringing up that idea, but you've been staring at him intently."

I looked away, hiding the blush on my cheeks. Little did the older male know, that 'staring intently' part was because I wanted no more than to squeeze whoever soul that occupied my body out and take it back. And then I will strangle the person who dared to steal my body. If only the Faunus knew.

"I wasn't. Besides, he looked leagues away from me, with what I am right now. Speaking of his girlfriend, where is she?" I asked, succeeded making the question sounded like a genuine curiosity. Truth to be told, I was curious regarding Blake's whereabouts.

"No clue," the young man shook his head. And then, he inquired, "What do you mean by what are you?"

 _Ugh, bummer. Wait a minute…_

Tick. That question caught me off-guard. I didn't mean my slip-up to be like that, but it appeared Tukson took the wrong assumption. However, it could probably help if I tell him this lie. Perhaps I could get a sympathy and stay here. Just this once, I felt sorry for lying.

After a pause, I said, "I… well, humans never liked me back where I was."

"You're a Faunus?"

"Yep, both my parents are. But I was the weirdest Faunus ever exist, so my dad kicked me out for that after my mom passed away. I just couldn't take it anymore, I ran here, hoping for a better life," I explained. It was a lie that came out of the blue.

"I'm… sorry." The male looked at me with a pitying gaze. Usually, I'd hate that when somebody gave me that look. However, right now, it wasn't the time to live up my pride. It's time to manipulate others for my own survival. Yes, I'm a very cunning person.

 _(It still amaze me how adept I've become at lying.)_

"It's okay." I shrugged nonchalantly. "It could've been worse."

"I didn't know you're a Faunus. I'd help you out earlier if I know." He handed a stack of Liens to me. "Anyways, here."

"What is this?" I asked, dumbfounded.

The Faunus gave me a smile. "You deserve this tip from him. Also, I guess… you can stay here. Osmond is right, I need help to run this bookstore. Besides, Faunus look after each other, right? Now, what is your name?"

~-x-~

* * *

 _ **AN:** There we go. Plot change, PoV change, Character change-wait, not this one. On a side note, my birthday was yesterday so Happy-Latty BD to myself, kek. It took me off guard that there'll be a new chapter of Vol 5 next week(it wasn't finished, yet, YIPPE!). Obviously, I think I should've known they won't end the Volume without a battle conclusion. Anyways, I got nothing else to say, so... yeah, toodles!_

 _P.S. I may or may not slacking off while writing this. Not so sorry for that._

 _~ Karvost (Kronosmond)_

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **UT Midnight Sky:** Yep, finally she's introduced here. Hopefully, this feels fresh and new, unlike the original._


	8. VIII: Ositha

VIII: Ositha

 **Joining the Fang**

* * *

Espionage.

That word alone would immediately give you an idea of spying, gathering intel on the enemies ground, radar, counter-measure, and et cetera, right? Basically, things that everyone requires to help win a war. Ruby taught me that a bit when we play Remnant: The Game together; to improve my skills, she had said. Little did she know, I already learned and did that a long time ago.

Okay, what's occupying your mind, now? Is it an image of me with ninja mask, sneaking behind the enemies and blending with the shadows of the night? Well, I'd hate to admit, but it didn't look like that. It wasn't anything cool like you're imagining. Sorry for bursting your bubble, but the truth is; I could make the world's worst spy.

What's that supposed to mean?

That's what I'm going to tell here; the adventure of a misfit spy that infiltrates the extremist Faunus organization, White Fang. Yep, that's my first mission. You can imagine how screwed up it could be, as I used to have no skill in spying. However, I can only thank one thing: luck. It's pure luck, trust me.

Otherwise, I'd probably end up dead discovered as a human.

~-x-~

It all started with a simple, quiet, and breezy morning.

After a few cycles of waking up and sleeping in a girl body, I submitted to the fact that there's nothing in the world that could transform me back into my original self. I felt depressed, even if it wasn't so severe. Depression was my smallest issue, just like answering the call of nature. It turned out I could no longer pee while standing.

 _(I tried one time out of instinct, and I ended up wetting myself. It's not even funny.)_

It's pretty hard to find the silver lining of my sudden body change. Sure, people kept saying I'm cute and pretty-and it was true; I've taken a look in the mirror. Usually, they would say my most striking figure was my crimson red eyes. I didn't take pleasure in being adored. To be honest, the attention got on my nerves.

This wasn't my body. This wasn't even me. I wasn't feeling like myself. I felt like being a puppeteer of a beautiful doll. It's not the best feeling.

I yawned, feeling so bored out of mind. The store was empty of visitors, so I decided to kill the time by reading some novels. Yes, I know. Novels. Not comics. You read that right. Since when do I take pleasure in reading literature? If I say since I met Blake, then I'd be lying. No, it was since ten minutes ago after I ran out of comics.

Trust me, you'd find yourself being more open-minded when you had nothing else to read in the middle of a store full of books. Besides, curiosity kills the cat; as a famous phrase would say. It wasn't like I had anything else to do. I've got everything cleaned and ordered. What could I say? I can be a miracle worker when I want to.

The problem was, I read those books, but I didn't indulge myself. It's more like filling the time while gazing at letters on the pages without any spirit to make even a sentence out of them. In a shorter word; I was doing nothing more than staring at them. Very productive, indeed.

I would've continued doing that bupkis activity if not for a customer's arrival. Taking the bell chime as the cue, I sang out with a cheer; "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun!"

Except that it's a familiar person who appeared before me. I almost choked right then, looking at her features. The most startling amber eyes. Feline ears hidden covered by her bow. Gothic-style black and white clothing with the dark purple leggings. And lastly, some sort of weapon strapped to her back. Blake Belladonna.

 _(That's the first time I saw Blake with Gambol Shroud.)_

"Umm..."

Suddenly, I felt dumb. I didn't know why, even with my logic telling me that she wouldn't recognize my girl form, it was hard not to gawk at the cat Faunus. She's simply too hot not to stare at. Wait, if I was a girl and fawning over a girl, would it be called lesbian? Nevermind, that one was too awkward.

 _Please don't recognize me, Blake_ ; I prayed jitterily with shaking fingers.

"I've never seen you before. You must be new here," she observed, strolling closer to a sweating me.

"Yeah!" I replied hurriedly, more than eager to follow the topic. "Tukson recruited me just a few days ago. Can I help you with something?"

The raven-haired girl gave no visible response other than her slight nod of acknowledgment. Well, that's Blake for you. I waited patiently as she browsed the novel shelf beside the desk. It's hard to study her long enough without the risk of being caught. Her new appearance was shocking, and that's an understatement.

I didn't think I've seen someone so close to went through a drastic change like this. The weapon on her back made me curious, though. I knew she'd been training in the arts of self-defense, but why would she need a weapon? The cleaver-sword thing looked very formidable, almost like Qrow's greatsword.

Not to mention her white vest that showed her midriff. I think my skin burned as my sight washed over her exposed stomach. Especially that belly button-

 _(SMACK! Darn it, I need to focus writing this!)_

When I refocused my attention, I was staring right at her amber eyes. Uh oh. Busted. She asked, "Are you alright?"

"Pfft!" This time I choked for real. The girl said nothing as I coughed painfully several times to clear my throat. Wheezing, I replied in a meek tone, "I'm good!"

Again, there's no verbal response to my answer. I turned away in embarrassment and pretended to clean off the other side of the desk. Deep inside my mind, I cursed endlessly. It was just Blake, for Dust's sake! No need to exaggerate it like a big deal. We didn't have a thing anymore between us. Besides, she didn't know me.

The fact made me sad. It was sad but better than her realizing that her ex-boyfriend had become a girl. Obviously, it's hard to explain that one. Nevermind, this meant I had to be incognito toward her.

I didn't know how long I endured the awkward silence between us. Blake shimmed through the novels section like usual, ignoring others around her. Sometimes, I hated it when she did that. Why was I acting like this? I didn't know.

Okay, I knew. Deep down inside, I hoped she'd recognize me. I hoped she could help me. That's the biggest aspect I considered. If she doesn't know me, does that means I can get closer to her as a friend without her suspecting? Well, if I could befriend her. Maybe, I could...

And just like that, a spark of idea ignited in my mind. Along with it, a super insane plan hatched. I wasn't sure what inspired me to conceive the idea, but only later I told myself that I'm a genius. Not to mention a risk-taker as well. So many risks and flaws in the plan, but it sounded much better than being stuck in this store forever.

I will pretend myself as a Faunus that wants to join the White Fang. Sounds like a good plan? Note, the sarcasm is real. Sometimes, this reminded me why I usually end up with a bunch of troubles. It's because I stick my nose into so many things I shouldn't have.

But let me tell you, I didn't regret this one at all. It's my best decision ever. Now, it's time to talk to Blake into letting me join the Fang. However, little did I know back then, I didn't have to do it.

Suddenly, she asked, "Where is Tukson?"

"Huh?" I blinked. "Oh, Tukson. He's currently going out for a bit. I'm in charge until he returns. Is there something I can help with?"

Blake's flat expression didn't change. "No. I have business with him."

"Uh... okay. I'm sorry." I bowed my head a little.

 _So serious. I wonder what business do you have, Blake?_

"It's alright," she dismissed. The Faunus pulled out her scroll and began browsing through it. She dialed someone and waited patiently. Not knowing what else to do, I turned away from her to give her a privacy.

Then, I caught her talking to the person on the other line. "I'm already at your bookstore. Where are you?" After a bit of receiving the response, she snapped the scroll shut. Amber eyes turned to me, who's watching the whole thing. It was too late to avert my gaze. Again, busted while staring at her. I cringed inwardly.

"Hey," the raven-haired girl called.

I pointed at myself. "Me?"

She nodded.

My heart beat faster, almost like the first time she called me by my name. _Snap out of it, Os! You're looking stupid!_ A voice yelled in my head. Ignoring it, I gingerly approached her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I'm just wondering; is your name Kora?"

I had to shove down the embarrassment that's threatening to resurface. It's the only thing I could come up with when Tukson asked my name. My mother's name. "Yes."

Blake stared at me with a calculating gaze, the one that she usually wore whenever she wanted to know more about something. I could tell she was curious, but back then I only hoped my name didn't sound so obvious. You could never be too careful with her, I tell you. She's a very perceptive person and a good analyzer.

After a while, the air got tenser between us. Maybe that's what I felt because I could feel my knees shaking. What if she suddenly grabbed me by the neck and told me she knew everything, and that a little transformation on my body wouldn't change anything? Wait, I was being paranoid. There's no way she'd do that.

Finally, she spoke, "Tukson said you're a Faunus. But, you didn't look like one. Do you have a hidden trait?"

"Umm..." I swallowed. "Yeah, I have one. It's just, I'm not comfortable talking about it, though. Because-"

She pulled off her bow, revealing those feline ears I missed so much. "It's okay. You can tell me."

Luckily, I managed to pull off a dumbstruck look. "You are, too?"

The cat girl gave me a thin smile. "Yes."

Well, it's time to tell her my perfected lie. It took me a full night to come up with a logical explanation, plus a bit of research on the books. Luckily, Tukson was more than willing to allow me to read them. I looked down onto the desk and frowned.

"I'm a weird Faunus," I started. "So weird that my father shunned me away after my mother's death. It's..."

...a part of the truth. I collected the facts of many things that happened to me past this week and mixed them up to the best of my ability to make a convincing background story to support my existence. It's amazing how I did that, but hey, I'm a genius.

 _(I heard Yang feinted a puke behind me. Since when is she here?)_

Looking at the girl's face, I saw nothing but pure curiosity and concern. I found more confidence coming, though. Inhaling a deep breath, I continued my story, "I'm a spider Faunus. I can make spider webs."

I know, I know what you're going to ask. Yes, I hate spiders. I hate them so much But that's why I chose them. Blake and Tukson would never expect an Osmond to lie to them using the thing he's so scared of. That's my logic, at least, just to be safe. And it appeared that it worked. The raven-haired girl's face frowned.

"I don't see how is that a problem. Spider Faunus aren't that rare."

"Yeah," I twiddled with my fingers. "The problem is, I ooze them out from _there_. Do you get it?"

Blake's face contorted in confusion. "What?"

I leaned closer and said in a lower voice, even though we're practically alone. " _There_. As in... you know?"

The pale skin of her face couldn't have gotten any paler. But then, she blushed and averted her eyes from me. Bright pink tainted her cheeks. Even I felt mine burned as well. A ridiculous lie, not to mention humiliating as well, but it's the only way I convince her that I couldn't show my non-existent Faunus trait.

"So, yeah. I've been running and living on the street for like, forever. It was helpful sometimes since many people tried to take advantage of me." At that, Blake's amber eyes widened. I shrugged it off. "When they realize what I am, they were disgusted with me and let me go."

A pause stretched between us. I gave her the time to absorb all the information while staring down to my hands. I sighed. "I am a freak."

Let me tell you, that story was sad so that I couldn't help feeling emotional. Unconsciously and unexpectedly, my tears fell. I just noticed that when something wet splashed on the skin of my hand. Blinking, two more followed. It was my life. Shunned away from everything I used to have because I'm a freak who woke up in a girl's body.

A hand reached out and gently grabbed mine. It was Blake's. "You're not a freak."

"I'm... not?" I asked her in a small voice.

"No, you're not," she repeated, sterner this time. Those amber eyes looked intensely at me with such a resolve; to help me out. She said, "They're wrong. So wrong."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because I can prove it to them. To the humans. We can prove it. But I'm going to need your help," she tried to convince me.

"What am I useful for? I can only fight a little," I sniffled.

"That's more than enough," Blake said. "Do you want to join our organization? We're recruiting to help voice our plight so that humans can hear us out. Every Faunus counts."

"What's your organization's name?" I inquired, even though I already knew everything. "Who are you and why are you trying to help me?"

The cat Faunus told me, "I'm Blake, a member of the White Fang. And I'm helping you out because that is our goal. We will do everything for the Faunus."

~-x-~

That was how Tukson found us. I was hugging Blake so tight, acting relieved and touched. Yes, I will admit, there's a part of me that seized the opportunity, too. If there's any upside of this girl body, I get to hug her like an emotional wreck without making things awkward. My new slogan: always take a chance when possible.

"Could you please release me?" Blake whizzed to my ear.

"Oh!" I let go of her. "Sorry, I tend to get physical sometimes."

"It's okay."

I just realized Tukson was there, holding a medium shopping bag. Panicked, I tried to explain, "I'm sorry! I was here a-and-"

"It is alright," the male Faunus hold his hand to calm me down. "I was the one who arranged the meeting between you and Blake."

"You were?" I asked disbelievingly.

He chuckled and approached us. "Yes."

"Thank you." Was all I could say.

"No problem. It works both ways," he said, handing the bag to me.

My eyes trailed down to the item. "I'm sorry. I've been such a burden, Tukson."

The older male looked surprised, but he quickly took rein. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I don't have any problem with you staying here, Kora. It's just... the law is law. Besides, you will get a better life in the Fang, hopefully."

 _Will I?_

At this point, I was sure I'm playing with the fire. It's just a matter of time before it burns me. But I didn't care. I wanted it. Why not try something new while you can?

"Still, I thank you," I told him once more. And then, I remembered there's a bag in my hands. "What is this?"

"It's a simple coat. My payment for your hard work past these three days."

"Tukson, I..." My voice cracked. I found my eyes brimming with tears again. After three hectic days of torturous life on my own without as much as a Lien, this was one form of kindness the gods sent me.

 _(I was so emotional that time, so I beg your pardon.)_

He nodded his consent. "You're welcome."

"We should be off," Blake spoke up, already had enough of the sappy moment.

"Okay," I answered, feeling giddy after pouring out my heart's content unnecessarily. Turning to Tukson for the last time, I said my farewell.

"Take care, Kora," Tukson said as we left.

"I will, Tukson!" I called back to him.

 _I'm going to miss this store;_ I thought as the familiar bell chime sent us off. It felt like it's been a long time since I last stepped outside. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, unable to spread its warmth here. I glanced at Blake, waiting for her next instruction.

"You should wear your coat. It can get pretty cold there," she informed.

Nodding, I pulled out the coat. The fabric material was pretty soft despite its simple appearance. Clearly, it's not the best of the best, but when you're no longer the heir-next-in-line to a famous company, you have to decrease your standard a bit. I wore it without a hesitation and savored the warmth it offered. "So, where are we going?"

She stared at me disinterestedly, just as her usual old self. "The White Fang, of course. Where else?"

~-x-~

"You're going to need to wear it."

The cat Faunus placed some kind of mask on my accepting hand. I stared at her blankly, not comprehending why she gave me this. We're standing in an alleyway that contained back doors leading to the old warehouses on the shadier side of Vale's industrial district. I saw not a single soul here, but Blake nodded in confidence after seeing a white symbol of three claw scratches on the wall.

Perhaps it was a sign?

The cat girl confirmed that when I asked it; "Yes, it's a code where our recruitment takes place. Just so that only Faunus know."

"So... why do I need this? What is this mask?"

"It's a symbol. Humanity always see the monsters in us, so why not don the monster faces?" she told me.

"But not every single one of them, right?"

The Faunus appeared conflicted. Her gaze strayed somewhere else as if remembering something. Then, she shook her head and wore the serious expression back. "Yes, not all. But they still need to hear us out."

"I see."

"Don't worry." Her amber eyes softened, after seeing my nervousness. "I won't be too far. Just get in and follow everyone else, okay?"

"Mmhm, yeah."

I put the mask on. Its slits were the only things that allowed me to see. Otherwise, I felt the darkness(no pun intended) inside here. A part of me wanted to ask her how I looked like in this mask, but remembering our serious purpose and my big bold plan, I decided I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her. Meek, maybe, idiot and dorky like the old Os? No, just no.

Blake said nothing when I glanced back at her and went toward the normal-looking door-waiter. The guy looked pretty much like a human, but she told me he's the one that keeps humans out. That means he'd be the only trouble that stands between her believing me as a Faunus. If I couldn't get past this 'Faunus detector' guy, there goes my chance.

He turned to me as I approached. I tensed, but then forced myself to adopt the usual facade. Luckily, I still had diplomatical skills as a Burlywood. I stopped in front of him, allowing the guy to study my appearance. He's probably curious. Most of the Faunus have ears, antlers or at least a tail. Meh, no matter, once I told him the same thing I told Blake, he wouldn't have a choice but to believe me.

Eventually, he spoke, "Right this way, miss."

"Thank you."

I wasn't sure why he directed me to the alleyway behind him instead of the door. Perhaps he saw me as a human? _Come on_ ; I prayed. You've got to buy it. But instead of arguing, I followed his direction and walked away, leaving him alone with his duty.

The alley was dim, and my mask didn't help a lot with its tiny vision. Thud. I stumbled across something. I couldn't see in the dark. Luckily, my reflex as a trainee didn't betray me. It reminded me of something, though. I didn't have night vision an ability every Faunus have. Cringing internally, I prayed they wouldn't ask about it. How am I going to explain?

 _'Uh... you see, I used to eat a lot of sugar, and the doctor said my eyes suffered from it.'_

No. I shook my head. Obviously, they're not going to buy it-Eep! I clamped my mouth shut a shrill cry from escaping. A masked person appeared out of nowhere in the dark and nearly gave me a heart-attack! Fortunately, he didn't notice my frantic heartbeats due to the sudden appearance. The guy only said, "New recruit takes the right."

Surprisingly, my voice was level after the jumpscare. "Okay."

Wait a minute. Does this mean I passed the test? No time for celebration, though. He ushered me into the room and closed the door behind me. I gulped. Right then, I was behind the enemy line. I was practically infiltrating their headquarters. Okay, maybe not HQ, yet, but it's still their territory.

If you only see this old warehouse from outside, you wouldn't believe its inside was well-kempt and filled by Faunus desperate to voice out their plight. Despite the run-down walls, rusty window bars, and faint lighting that hurts my eyes, it looked accommodable to me. Why didn't I come here earlier? No, wait.

Had I come here first and encountered them, I wouldn't have a good backstory and ended up recognized as a human. Yeah, thank Oum for that. With a small satisfied smile, I joined the other recruits that stood in the ceremony. Most of them were civilians, seeing from their normal clothes and appearances. It's pretty sad to see how desperation turned them to become dangerous to everyone else.

My smile fell, replaced by a frown. It was thanks to us, humans. Thanks to my father's company. Thanks to every bad thing humans had put the Faunus into. I didn't want to make a conclusion, yet. But with the proof in sight, I started to put two and two together. The White Fang was changing, and not for the good.

The guy who stood on the staging ground looked pretty menacing with his red striped mask. Or maybe it was his bald head. I turned my head around. There were several White Fang members with their mask and uniform gray vest. They stood guard around the perimeter; some of them even held a gun.

If my true identity got revealed, I'm a dead meat.

"Thank you all for coming. Now, let me introduce you to our Lieutenant, Adam Taurus," he spoke with a gruff voice toward all of us, forcing me to put my attention back on the stage.

A person appeared from behind the curtain. He walked onto the stage with the air of a leader around him. Every sounded step screamed deadly aura. Let me tell you something, his appearance made that bald guy looked like a puppy. My lips parted a little, but no sound came out.

Adam Taurus.

The black suit with crimson ornament(was it a rose?) fitted his feature perfectly. His crimson and black hair didn't waver as he walked as if showing his unfaltering persona. Even though half of his face were covered by the mask, I could tell that guy wasn't someone you'd like to joke with, with the constant frown that graced his lips.

All in all, his black clothing was worse than Blake's and by 'worse', I mean 'very scary'. But that's not the final straw. It was the weapon on his waist that caught my attention. Even from afar, I was pretty sure it's not a common gun with the length.

Everyone went silent as he stopped before us. He studied each of us briefly. I almost panicked when he held a longer gaze on me, but thankfully he didn't come over and asked my trait out of the blue. That would've been a funny business. Also, I didn't want to find out what weapon he's using, yet.

"I'm glad all of you are here," he started his speech. "Because not many are willing to fight for our cause. However, that will change soon."

Adam's left hand never strayed too far to grip his weapon. He looked like someone who's been living on the edge with so many enemies around him. Perhaps, actual enemies, not like me and my father's rivals.

"We're here because of one thing; humans. For years, they've been treating us like animals, monsters, and anything lower than their place. We've tried to reason with them. We've tried voice our thoughts out. And their response?" he spread out his arms in front of the audience, daring anyone to answer.

"Nothing," I whispered to myself.

"Nothing!" his voice rose up in anger and the guy curled his hands into fists. "All we wanted are equality and justice. And that's what the White Fang is going to do for the Faunus. We will drive humans back so that they know we're equals. And then, we will set upon the world for justice of so many wrongdoings they've done to us in the past!"

His voice resonated in the dim room, emphasizing his point. Some of the recruits were murmuring in agreement. I stayed silent. I didn't like his tone the slightest, or how he worded his sentences. The Faunus lieutenant continued.

"We're going to take back what is ours by rights. And that starts now, by changing our ways. The humans always push us around despite our protests. Now, it's time for us to fight back. We will show them our strength!"

I could hear agreements along with anger from those around me. It's pretty scary, being a sole human surrounded by angry Faunus.

"Our High Leader shared the same cause with me. She has entrusted me to lead this Vale branch of our organization. And I promised I won't let her down, not just for us, but for every single Faunus on Remnant. That, is my promise."

The male Faunus stepped forward, his right hand raised as a clenched fist. "Today, we're here because of our same goal; to make the world a better place for the Faunus. That's your reason to join us, wasn't it? Then, it's time for you to rise up and speak out your beliefs to the world. Who is with me?!"

A chorus of 'we're with you!' hailed him. I had no choice but to join them as well. The commotion was loud, making me thankful that I didn't have any extra ears.

"Good." He looked down at us, pleased. "Now, it's time for us to move out. We'll move on to our base at the outskirt of Vale tonight."

 _(The fun starts right after this.)_

~-x-~

* * *

 _ **AN:** This is a bit short for a chapter, only 4.6k word-ish. I got the plot going, but for this chapter, I couldn't extend it any longer since it'd look forced. Next chapter, though, I think I can make it longer(hopefully). So, yeah, while I use 'Kora' here as Ositha's name, it's not her real name. Obviously, she's not going to name her after Osmond at this moment. We'll get to that later._

 _Fyi, Kora is Greek for crow, a little hint on Ossy's relation with Qrow and Raven. That's for future chapters, but I'm leaving this hint here. Also, the spider Faunus idea was because I found it both amusing and ironic at the same time. Seriously, I can't stop smirking while writing that. XD_

 _And for anyone who's fretting of not seeing our dorky super-lame-hero, don't worry, we'll get back to Osmond's PoV later since this story is split two between Ositha and Osmond. I'm planning to do a 'four chapters' before switching PoV, but that remains to be seen._

 _For those who wondered, the boy Osmond is still the same guy, but just have no idea he has activated his semblance. That's why we kicked Ositha out from the mansion here. No one would believe a random girl saying she's Osmond, duh. The two will figure their unique ability later, including a telepathy ability which is yet for them to learn/use. I will try to explain 'Mirror Matching' as this story goes, slowly and step by step so none of you will be shocked._

 _That's it. Oh, also yeah, I'm late again due to procrastinating. Guilty as charged._

 _~ Karvost (Kronosmond)_

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:** I've responded to the only review from the _previous _chapter via PM... (yeah, only one, so sad) so I don't think I need to repeat it. Thanks anyway, UT Midnight Sky._


	9. IX: Ositha

IX: Ositha

 **A New Start**

* * *

So, whether coincidentally or on purpose, I joined the White Fang thanks to Tukson's meddling. That wasn't the best part. I get to be closer to Blake once again, despite her not knowing my true identity. Now, that's the best part.

I was still angry at her for our breakup. The way she said sorry to me during our last meeting confirmed that everything I initially thought she was was probably false. How I wanted to believe it so badly. However, a part of me remembered the cat Faunus' brighter side. The genuine affection that had to make me fall so hard on her. Her own style of caring attitude whenever she's around me. And everything else.

I wanted to hate her. But I couldn't. No, I still can't, even until this moment.

Whenever I tried to, I ended up with a gnawing emptiness inside me. I had no idea why, but the feeling existed there. I was torn between denials and facts. Denials that Blake has changed for the worse-or rather, showed her true self, and facts that it all happened. So far, the war raged on between two sides.

But during my disguise, I couldn't afford to let them surface. I had to pretend that I was an unfortunate Faunus girl freak with an unexplainable trait. Not to mention I had to play innocent as well. It was hard, and a part of me wondered how did I manage to do that. I started to feel like I'm the world's biggest hypocrite.

It happened anyways as I did my best to blend in with my new organization. From this, I started to learn everything I need about Blake and my new body.

Well, the latter was harder to learn.

~-x-~

 _This is fun;_ I thought sarcastically.

My poor lithe form was sandwiched between the two other recruits. No, not sandwiched, more like squished flat. I was surprised I didn't die from hypoxia since the truck was pretty cramped. Sad to say, I started to miss my limousine more and more. Yet, I had no choice as this was our only transportation to beyond the safety of Vale's wall.

And they said all roads lead to Mistral. Oh, nevermind, we're not in Anima, right now.

Meanwhile, I tried to survive between pretty much everyone, the higher-ups of White Fang members such as Adam, Blake, and several others got all the fun. Or so I thought. We're half-way to our destination and we've been attacked three times. By who? Obviously, the monsters of everyone's nightmares: the Grimm.

I've learned the basic things about those prowlers of the night, but seeing them firsthand for the first time shocked me to my core. They're even more grotesque and deformed than in the books. And their sheer uncontrolled lust to exterminate everyone in sight was more than enough to drive me on edge.

The first attack came after a brief warning. Our convoy stopped. Several of the recruits-including me- decided to figure out what's cause and stepped out from our respective vehicles. Everyone was on full alert and holding whatever weapon they got in hand. We're in the middle of nowhere with thick trees around us and nothing but a small road underneath our feet.

Plus the fact that it was eerily dark, you're in for your common horror movie. Except, there's no popcorn this time and you're the main star. Plus, the ghosts were real and want to eat you alive. Fancy.

"What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular.

Nobody answered, but I already grasped what's happening. Seconds ticked by and the cold, tense air didn't let go of us, seeping a promise of impending doom through our skin. I shivered, trying to ignore the goosebumps forming on. And suddenly, they came.

The bushes rustled noisily, drawing some of our attention. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look(once again, I wished I have night vision). Several glowing eyes appeared, burning red in the darkness. My breath halted in fear, but my heart beats faster.

A howl broke the silence, gloomy and faint, but it was enough to weaken my knees into jelly. I took a step back, as well as others.

Finally, the first of them showed up. It trudged out carefully from its hiding place, taking the form of a tall, smoky black wolf-like creature with white bone platings-probably its armor. Beowolves; I realized. The blazing red eyes made a glowing trail, radiating pure hate and madness with a lack of sentience. But it was the mask that scared me the most.

The mask had red Grimm motifs. Just like Adam's.

Is this what Blake meant when every White Fang members don the monster-like masks to get them recognized by humans? Are they going to take a drastic measure involving bloodshed with us? I couldn't understand. However, that was the last thing to worry about. Instead, I switched my attention to the closing beast.

More of its brethren had come out, entrapping us in a circle. Some snarled and licked their lips, apparently tasting the air-or their soon-to-be victory. We tensed. Those with guns prepared to take aim. And I was left unarmed as the lead Beowolf stared down at me from the distance. I didn't know why it singled me out from the rest.

The monster raised its head to the night and howled; a long keening howl as a sign to attack. Growling as one, the rest of his brethren charged us.

It was only a mere second for us. The Beowolf pounced on me after a savage roar. I winced at the loud volume and dodged to my right. There were screams of panic and pain everywhere, and a harsh voice telling them to calm down. How are we supposed to calm down? We're surrounded and not many of us know the art of self-defense.

But I suppose I understood. The more panic the new recruits made, the more Grimm would come due to their attraction toward negative emotion. Plus, yelling your heads off wouldn't help anyone else who's fighting. Still, I felt the terror as I faced my enemy.

The clawed arm nearly shaved my head off had I didn't duck in time. With a cry, I punched its chest using all strength and resolve I had. The beast stumbled back, stunned briefly. It roared in anger and charged me once again. I cursed. Why couldn't it attack someone else? Why me?

Help didn't seem like coming soon since everyone was busy fighting for their lives. I glanced around and noticed Blake was in a brawl with a Beowolf as a well. Normally, I'd worry about her safety, but the girl appeared to have everything under control. Distracted by her fight was the biggest mistake I made that day.

Even though I only turned for a second, the enemy took that opportunity. I gasped as its sharp claws ravaged my face in a single strike. The world spun. My back crashed against the brown soil. I could hear a faint sound with my ringing ears. When I looked down to my hands, I noticed some sort of faint lightning was flickering out. My Aura.

True enough, I should've felt the agony. Yet, my fingers found no wound as I shakily rose up back to my feet. Meanwhile, the Beowolf stood still with its panting breath. Thankfully, it let me took respite. Or, it probably knew it won't be too hard to end me right then. Dust, even I agreed on the same thing. If I didn't have my Aura unlocked, I'd probably ended up as a headless body, that night.

Alas, I was saved. Would you believe me if I say the guardian angel took the form of a particular cat Faunus? I wished that was the case. But no, it was two guardian angels.

For the umpteenth time, the beast howled. This time, however, a flying sword sunk into its shoulder and turned the howl into a whine of agony. I could recognize the black blade; it's Blake's weapon. The owner was holding a taut ribbon a few meters away, her face looking tired. But she seemed relieved, being able to help me just in time.

I would've run to attack the monster while it was distracted, but a gloved hand gripped my shoulder firmly. I flinched and turned to whoever they were. My eyes met the sight of Adam's stoic masked face. He wasn't looking at me, but he spoke with great authority.

"I admire your foolish courage. But just stand back and let others do their job. I try to keep everyone alive here, so losing a recruit is not an idea I'm willing to entertain."

He didn't stay to hear my answer. Instead, the young man rushed onward to his target. I was speechless. But I became dumbstruck as he lashed out using his red sword and made a horizontal slice on the Beowolf. The movement must be as fast as the blink of an eye since I only saw the result. The dark creature parted in two and started disintegrating.

How...?

 _(Later, I learned his strength and it turned out the sword is a 'katana'.)_

"Gather the recruits and round them up to safety! The rest of you, hold your line together!" he barked the orders to other members.

They immediately complied. I stood still in the middle of the chaos, still dumbstruck. Suddenly, a hand tugged against my arm, strong but not that harsh. Blake tried to drag me away. She's tired, I could tell. However, the cat Faunus wouldn't let that stop her.

"You're not supposed to be here!" she yelled over the cacophony.

Only a second later came my reply, "But I can fight!"

She lowered her volume and told me gently, "Yes, you can, but not now. Just stay out of the way, okay?

I relented, albeit still reluctant, "Fine."

As soon as she said that, the girl left me to continue fighting. I turned away from the clashes and sighed. I didn't know why I had a sudden urge to pummel these monsters down. All my life was dedicated to studying, not fighting. Perhaps, it's because I hated seeing someone I cared so much risking her life over mine.

Still, she got this. I've never fought the Grimm before, so I shouldn't make her job any harder by foolishly charging the monsters on my own. That's just plain stupid.

It turned out, the fighting went over sooner than I expected. It could've been more soon had the recruit didn't panic and drew more attention from the dark creatures. Here and there the disintegrating carcasses of Grimm laid strewn on the ground, slowly vanishing into dark smoke. No blood, though. That would've made a perfect gory scene.

And it certainly wouldn't help my appetite.

 _(I have a weak stomach.)_

~-x-~

The White Fang's encampment was pretty vast and spread wide in the middle of this wilderness. Bonfires were scattered at several points, along with sentries who were tasked to stand guard against any attacks. I wouldn't say this camp looked fun. It appeared more like a small military base with the creepy-looking guys and their weapons.

As we trudged along, I couldn't help but take everything in. The gray tents were worn down, but still usable as a cover from the rain. Several of the Faunus heads turned onto us the new recruits, but apparently, they're already used to this. I half-expected them to come by and ask everything. Luckily, they didn't.

The members gave us only a brief studying gaze before returning back to their previous tasks.

Adam, Blake, and the bald guy walked on the lead, toward a big brown tent that I deduced as the leaders headquarter. It was bigger than the rest, standing proudly in the heart of the encampment. How they were going to fit us all in it was questionable, or so I thought. They didn't.

Instead, the red-haired young man directed us to an open area on its left. I almost tripped after keeping my eyes on the crackling fire for too long. I couldn't help it, even with Tukson's gift coat, the chilly foresty air seeped into my skin and numbed my fingers. A fire sounded so nice, but no, we had some sort of orientation to do.

"Those who think you can fight, raise your hands," Adam commanded after he stopped, looking intently at us.

Several hands raised, including mine. The Faunus lieutenant scanned the crowd and then nodded. He spoke to his second in command, "I shall leave the rest to you."

The bald guy rounded those who didn't raise their hands and lead them away, leaving the rest of us standing tense before Adam and Blake. I had an uncomfortable feeling in my guts. The young male took a step forward.

"Your training will start tomorrow. We'll train you how to use guns and other weapons, but _I_ can teach more if you wish to become more than that. The question is, do you? Or would you just stick with simple guns?"

I glanced to my left. Some of us were throwing each other's glances, wondering who'd answer it and who'd be the first to do so. Finally, a small hand came up. It didn't belong to me. It belonged to a brown-haired girl with flecks on her dark skin. Her hair looked like a chameleon tail; I realized a few seconds later.

"Illia?" Blake asked, appearing surprised. "Since when are you here?"

The girl ignored her question and answered, "I can fight!"

"But-"

"It's been months. I want to be someone more useful to our cause. If it's not me, then who else?" her voice cracking.

I hadn't realized I've raised my hand until Adam's trained gaze burned on my skin. Blake turned her attention toward me as well. The lieutenant lips curled into a smirk as he pointed on me. Illia stepped forward, so I take that as a cue to follow her. We stood side by side before the two high members.

So many eyes trained on our backs. I could feel it. But that was nothing compared to Adam's next words, "You two, fight."

"Fight?" I asked, making sure I didn't hear it wrong. "Us?"

Illia said nothing, but the surprised look on her face told me everything. We turned to each other, unsure. In the corner of my eyes, I caught Blake nodding.

"Yes, fight. How else are we going to assume your fighting skills?"

Well, looks like I had no choice. Illia thought the same thing. Swish. I ducked, missing her fist by that much. I wanted to protest; we hadn't even started! But still, all is fair in a fight. She chased after me, pushing her fighting ground to get closer. I'd never let that happen, ever again. Not after what Blake and Qrow had taught me.

My feet sprung me away, dodging her charge. Nimble and light on feet; I repeated on my mind. A jab nearly landed on my sternum, but I crossed my arms as a shield to absorb the hit. The blow was painful, courtesy of my low Aura, but I gritted my teeth and ignored it.

Learn and adapt; I reminded myself. Study your opponent, just like what Qrow drilled into me in our training. Illia could fight, but clearly, she didn't know the technique since her attacks were brutal and unmeasured. I could use that to leverage the advantage; she'd tire more quickly.

Anger; I saw them in her eyes. She had no idea what to do other than charging me and hoping for the best. And when your opponent kept wasting their energy on vain attempts, conserve yours for a perfect counter-attack. With that plan, I smirked.

Illia pushed herself against mine in frustration. Both our hands interlocked against each other in the air. I struggled to hold my ground as she increased her strength, pouring all into the attempt. Obviously, she's stronger than mine. That's always my weakness.

Our grunts indicated how much of struggle we're holding up. I suddenly ceased pushing her, catching the Faunus girl off guard. She ran into my trap. My forehead collided with her jaw, sending her staggering backward. Illia snapped out of the daze not long after. She growled at me in anger and charged once again.

Instead of blocking her fist, I caught it using my hand. And pulled her. The girl's eyes widened within a fraction of a second, but I already executed my plan. I jabbed her with my elbow. A painful thud was heard, followed by her landing ungracefully on the soil ground. She winced in agony. That must've hurt a lot.

"Good," Adam commented.

I rushed to my opponent's side and knelt before her. One thing I learned is, always try not to get on someone's bad side, especially when you need every support and potential allies you can get. I didn't want to make it like I enjoy wrecking the unfortunate girl. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me in disbelief but then nodded. "I'm good."

Smiling, I said, "Well fought."

She too smiled faintly. A strange thing to mention was that the flecks on her cheeks turned color into pink. I thought I was seeing things, but I realized something. She's a chameleon Faunus. _Well, that's something_ ; I idly noted. Illia accepted my outstretched hand, and I tried hard not to show any strain as I pulled her back onto her feet.

Blake came over and interrupted us, "Kora, please come with me."

Giving Illia one last look, I started to follow my... ex-girlfriend. The cat Faunus walked steadily on the lead. She only gave me a brief backward glance, making sure I was following her. As I caught up with her, she said, "You fought well. Better than my expectation."

"T-thank you?" I asked, unsure.

What if she recognizes my fighting style? Oh, no, I forgot to take that into consideration. I should've lost to Illia instead. Dang it, a flaw in my cover backstory. Was she suspecting me? My mind swirled around with hundreds of possibilities. Okay, okay, I was probably worrying too much. _Calm down, Os, you got this_ ; I told myself.

Blake didn't reply that one. I wondered where she was leading us to. None of the Faunus paid us any attention and I was thankful for that. Maybe, just maybe, this disguise could work. That didn't mean I wouldn't make a backup plan in case anything went wrong, though. It still felt like I was walking on top of a cracking ice.

So much happy thoughts.

"Here, this is your new tent. You'll sleep here tonight," a familiar voice suddenly spoke.

I woke up from my daydream(wait, wasn't it night?). "Huh?"

Blake exhaled in annoyance. She repeated, "This is your tent, now."

"Oh! Okay."

The girl retreated, but not before informing me of dinner within an hour. Yep, dinner. I've never been so hungry after the rough ride and even rougher fight. I felt my mouth watering, but fortunately, Blake was already out of sight.

I looked around, noting that no one was staring suspiciously at me. Yeah, even though no one suspected me as a human, I couldn't help but want to play it safe. Only later I realized, I would only look more suspicious if I kept looking around like something bad was going to happen. Inwardly, I slapped myself.

After shaking my head, I ducked and pushed the tent's flap. It looked pretty cozy inside. There were a single mattress and a thin sheet-probably a blanket- to sleep with. Well, it's worse than Tukson's couch, but I wasn't complaining at all. My only worry was, this tent would be damp if the rain pours. There's no way I'd survive a cold, rainy night.

But then again, the shattered full moon glowed brightly that night, washing away my worries. _I can do this_ ; I told myself.

 _I can do this..._

~-x-~

 _...on a second thought, I probably need to reconsider this._

It's past eleven, several hours since dinner that's consisted of... well, foods I rarely eat. Rarely, as in I usually don't eat them because I was rich. Edible, despite their questionable appearance. It's better than sleeping off on an empty stomach, though.

I still remembered the broth they served, straight from a large cauldron over the biggest bonfire. Perhaps, the soup color appeared more friendly in the dark. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see it under the sun, so I pretended it's just a normal thing and ate without complaint. Thankfully, the taste was normal.

While I wasn't a fan of nature, I always wanted to try sightseeing and camping somewhere, at least once. To me, the one-time experience is enough. However, I didn't expect that experience to be camping with a transforming Faunus organization. A whole lot of them, even. Why do I have the tendency to stick around not-so-normal situations?

Well, I stuck my nose to troubles and opened the door to this path, so I guess that's part myself to blame for.

After the massive crowdy dinner, in which I excused myself and went to my tent with my food instead of eating with others, every recruit was assigned their tasks and chores. But not those who chose to fight. So, I got a pass and here I was, home free. There's still one, tiny, itty-bitty problem, though.

My eyes were still open wide, staring at the tent's fabric and beyond it. I couldn't sleep. I had no idea why. The entire encampment was silent, save for the occasional faint chats between those on their guard shift. It's not like I could make out the words, so I ignored them. It's peaceful. But still, sleep rejected me.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly using both hands, before spreading my arms wide and yawned. Today was taking its toll on my body. So much fighting in just a few hours, against the Beowolves and then Illia. I sighed, then yawned again. This was really annoying. I had been yawning for many times, but why was it so hard to fall asleep?

Turning my body over, I could hear the grass underneath me, rustling against the tent's floor. The downside of this tent; it stood on the grassy part of the encampment and the soil wasn't level. I could sense two higher bumps under, near my legs. And a slope under my back. The thin mattress didn't help a lot. Totally uncomfortable.

I sighed. I would've tried to adjust my position more, but at this point, I already tried a lot of them. I didn't want to disturb the neighboring tents. Not to mention that most of the Faunus I saw here have keen extra ears. For all I know, they'd be listening to my sigh and yawn. Alright, that thought was disturbing. Moving on.

Still... I couldn't help it but turn right this time. One moment I was doing it, next I yelped as the floor and my body slipped down to a slope I didn't know was exist. What made it worse; it was deep. Cringing due to my crushed right arm, I tried to wake up. Apparently, the tent had sunk part-way into the slope, banking right like an unbalanced scale.

It took all my willpower to wake up to a sitting position. I wasn't sure what people saw from outside, but it must be funny to explain the tent's current state. With another defeated sigh, I pushed the flaps and went out into the chilly night.

No wonder it slipped easily; I realized after I observed my headquarter. It wasn't a normal tent just like what I used to imagine. The thing wasn't even staked to the ground, making it easier for assembling and disassembling, but prone to strong wind and in my case, accidental slip. Mobility over safety; it rang well with the White Fang.

With a grunt, I grabbed the upper part and pulled it out from its previous position. Luckily, as I guessed, it weighed no more than a stack of comics. After struggling for a few seconds, I managed to fix it. I exhaled a breath of satisfaction. And that should do it.

Yawning again, I realized how late it had become. There wasn't a single soul visible around me. It seemed everyone else had fallen asleep, oblivious to a half-crazed human girl in their midst. I shooed the negative thoughts away and ducked into the tent. I need to sleep. My whole body had been screaming rest since I finished the dinner.

 _Please, whoever you are, help me sleep;_ I prayed, closing my eyes.

Sleep came, but it also brought a surprise.

~-x-~

 _Dark._

 _Something urged me to wake up. I didn't what or who-it's probably more of a strange feeling. My heavy eyelids sluggishly gave in._

 _I slowly refocused my eyes. The familiar clean white ceiling greeted my vision-still recognizable even in the dim light. After a second thought, I frowned. This wasn't the last place I slept at. Certainly not in my former home; the Burlywood's mansion. I got kicked out from this house since like, a long time ago._

 _There's no way I'd be back here, much less sleeping on my beloved bed. But what if...? I nearly jumped into a sitting position and see if it's what I thought it was. Could it be my nightmare has ended and everything returned to normal? I felt the excitement building up, but it vanished as soon as I realized one thing._

 _I couldn't move. It's not the kind of frozen in time type, but rather that my body wouldn't respond to my command. I tried to raise my right hand, nothing happened. I tried to tilt my head, it was vain. I even desperately tried to blink my eyes as a last resort. I blinked, but not when I wanted to. It's more of an automated blink._

 _Before I could comprehend what's happening, my view moved. Whatever it was, I was a spectator inside someone's body looking through their eyes, but I couldn't do anything to take control. My host sat up in a hunched position. They let out a loud groan as they stretched their limbs. I immediately recognized; this was my former body._

 _Then, who the heck was controlling this body?_

" _What a strange dream," he muttered suddenly, rubbing his eyes._

 _I instinctively closed my eyes, even though I didn't need to since nothing happened. The vision vanished to black void as my host's body shut his eyes. A brief moment later, he shifted and swung off the bed, feet meeting the floor. He shook his head several times, trying to shoo the drowsiness away. I waited patiently, not knowing what else to do._

 _Finally, we rose up from the bed and walked sluggishly toward the nightstand. It was like riding a giant as a small ant, and you had no control or balance at all. I began to feel nauseous from the strange experience. He picked up the glass of water and took a sip. I knew he drunk it, but I couldn't even feel any semblance of liquid rushing down my throat._

 _ **What is going on?**_ _I wondered._

" _Pfffttss!" my host spat out his water in surprise. The visage went wild as he threw his sight around as if looking for an intruder. With a choking difficulty, he snapped, "Who's there?! Show yourself!"_

 _ **What? Who's there whom?**_ _I thought, confused about what's happening._

 _He put the glass down and took one step back into a defensive stance. His vision scanned the entire room, but there was no one here. Just us. Wait, us..._

" _This isn't funny at all," he muttered to the darkness. "Like, the worst joke I've ever got. Also, I recognize your voice. You're that creepy girl who appeared here days ago. I've helped you, so why don't you just leave me alone?"_

 _If I had a physical body, I'd have scrunched my eyebrows in confusion._ _ **Wait, me?**_

" _Yes, you. Wherever you are," he said._

 _ **But I wasn't even talking. I was thinking.**_

" _That's it! Get out of my head and-oh..." my host trailed off._

 _ **Oh...**_

 _The revelation crashed against us like a huge wave against the beach. Oh, indeed. We went silent, for a long time. Only his rhymic breathing that kept me in focus. I didn't understand what happened. Awakening in a new body is another thing, but waking up inside someone else's mind is another, weirder one._

 _ **This couldn't be happening;**_ _he thought to himself and to some extent, me._

 _I asked;_ _ **Well, it happens. What do we do, now?**_

" _No, no." He glowered out loud, "You're just an imagination. You're not real. I'm just hallucinating; probably because of this stress."_

 _ **...**_

 _I said nothing. The body whom I residing in was rightfully mine, but it seemed queer to stay like this. To stay as a spectator of someone else's life without being able to do anything. Sure, I'd like to have my body back, but not like this._

" _Okay, calm down, Os," my host talked to himself, "Calm down. You got this."_

 _He walked to the mirror. I could see the reflection on the clear surface. A tired and exhausted face greeted me, with dull onyx eyes staring back. Always the onyx eyes. The only aspect that differentiates me in my previous body and this... whatever he is._

 _The eyes on the mirror blinked, followed by a loud sigh. He whispered, "What's happening to me? This is getting ridiculous."_

 _He continued internally via his thoughts, without realizing I'd be the wiser;_ _ **First, those phantom pains. Now, a voice inside my head? I really need to get a medical check.**_

 _Awkwardly, I replied;_ _ **Right...**_

 _Wait, hold on, phantom pains? What did he mean by that?_

 _I would've asked him, but a wave of drowsiness caught us. My host let out a big yawn and wiped his forehead. He stared at his reflection in the mirror right in the eye. Those onyx eyes bored back at me. In an assertive tone, he spoke, "Please, leave me alone. I've already got so many craps to deal with today. I don't need more."_

 _The way he voiced it sounded so desperate, making me felt sorry, despite it wasn't even my fault in the first place. And then, blackout._

~-x-~

* * *

 _ **AN:** ...what day is today? I lost count. *pretends not to realize I've delayed the update for days*_

 _So, Volume 5 is officially over, and let's just say, I got several ideas out of it for this story's development. It's just, the spirit to write is so low nowadays and I could never write well whenever I forced myself. I apologize if this chapter felt quite... different from normal, mainly it's because of distractions. Still, I tried my best and here it is._

 _No promise for the update next Thursday, but I'll still try. ;-;_

 _P.S. Thanks for reading._

 _~ **Kronosmond**_

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **UT Midnight Sky:** Sure, just hang on lolz. I'll put more spider related references.


	10. X: Ositha

X: Ositha

 **Unforetold Secrets**

* * *

Secrets.

Some are hidden in plain sight, while some, can take even years to uproot them.

What about me? I have secrets, but I don't feel like listing them all one by one here lest a particular bombshell blonde would read and use them against me. Yeah, she's that horrible. A few ones I'll write here, though: _I hate you, Yang._

Blake also held a secret. A big one. Well, not that big, but you got the idea. Basically, it could've escaped me(and Os) had I didn't join the White Fang and befriended her. Yep, luckily, I was out there busting my butt on a secret mission to gather intel on the enemies ground, as an old crow would say.

I guess I should credit Qrow for his creative and cynical quotes.

Oh, a little warning; I may have experienced my first 'physically close' moment with a guy as a girl. Believe me, it was scary. So scary.

On the plus side; I finally got to learn what I am.

~-x-~

That day, I woke up feeling like I've been drilled into a wall, fall and splattered from a very tall cliff, squashed between two elephants, before dunked into a pool full of tar. In shorter words, I felt like a wreck. All the exhaustion from the previous day came back by tenfold, and it didn't help that I couldn't get a good rest thanks to the restive sleep.

I blame that strange dream for my current condition.

With a pounding head, I crawled out from my tent like an undead zombie. It wasn't like I'd wake up this early. But no, the start of activity including loud commotion made by the Faunus here forced me to sober from whatever little moment of slumbering that I got. Later, I did realize that I'm currently with the White Fang. The comforting picture of Tukson's couch suddenly became more inviting at that moment.

 _Quit whining_ ; I told myself.

Self-awareness had become a common thing nowadays. It wasn't because I knew I was the only human in this whole encampment. It's because of my body. At first, I didn't understand. Most male Faunus here would turn their heads whenever I was near them. It's not something I noticed until this morning, whereas I'm sure my disheveled appearance would be an eyesore. But no, it turned more heads.

Uncomfortably, I ignored the eyes on my back. What's the big deal? I mean, I know I'm pretty, but not _that_ pretty. Or perhaps I was mistaken, due to my usual standard image of a beautiful girl(particularly, she's pretty as long as her cute cat ears are shown). One look in the mirror told me I'm just slightly above average. Or so I thought.

Honestly, I hadn't dared to 'study' this new body more, aside from the basic 'Disposal 101'. Otherwise, I didn't even lift my shirt just to see what's bulging underneath it. The image was so scary because I didn't know what I should expect. Besides, I felt like venturing an uncharted territory that was never mine. It's like invading someone else's privacy. Call me stupid for not taking the opportunity, but I'm sorry; I got a boundary.

And there's a boundary between accidental discoveries and intended perversion.

That being said, I think I finally understood how uncomfortable it is to have eyes on you, studying your curves and probably imagining what's beyond. Paranoia or not, it most probably would happen. I could relate to you, girls.

 _(Except for Yang. She enjoys being in the center of attention. I can never be her.)_

I wandered aimlessly while the sun was still hiding somewhere in the east. The sky had turned lighter; a fresh sheet of pale grayish blue with clouds covering here and there. Probably, the gray clouds meant to reflect my shady mood this morning.

There were so much busy people starting the day just like me, albeit in a better condition. I was sure I'm going to die if this happens every day; harsh training, fighting the Grimm, and sleepless night in a tent that could barely stand. Oh, Oum, even imagining it quenched what so ever spirit I had left.

It's just a matter of time before I collapse.

With that train of thoughts ended, I found myself among the queue of those wanting to get breakfast. It's not a very long line, but I was shivering and my knees felt like they'd give away any moment. I grimaced as another dull throb struck; a headache that wasn't getting any better. I remembered the last time it happened; there was Blake by my side, taking care of me.

I didn't have someone to depend on, anymore. I gritted my teeth and tried to blot those memories. I had to be strong on my own.

Strong...

I didn't know I was collapsing. Someone supported me using their body and arms. It took my brain long enough to comprehend the situation. I exhaled weakly, unmoving despite I knew I was making a scene. What the heck, I got almost no energy even to keep my eyes open.

"Kora, are you alright?" Illia's voice was low but urgent.

Apparently, the smaller girl had caught me quickly before I lost all my balance. I gave her a side glance and a thin unreassuring smile, before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got lightheaded of all sudden. Thanks for catching me. I'll be fine."

"Well, if you say so," she relented, not convinced.

I told her softly, "I'm okay."

 _(I wasn't.)_

~-x-~

 _...where am I?_

Several seconds passed.

I hadn't opened my eyes, but from my lying position and no blinding light, I could tell I was in someone's tent. My breathing was shallow out of exhaustion. I must've been carried here. There's a blanket covering me, one that smelled familiar.

A moment later, my mind focused on the intoxicating lemon scent with a hint of tuna. Only one person I knew has that signature smell. Could it be? My eyes snapped open.

It's dim. Yet, aside from the growling hunger, I felt much better than previously. Slowly, with a grimace, I propped myself up. The mattress was far more comfortable than mine, and there's a pillow to cushion my head. Why didn't I get this earlier?

Looking around, I saw no notable stuff lying around, save for several books stacked in the corner of the tent and a piece of paper jutting out from one of them. Curious, I threw the blanket off and crawled over to get a closer look. They were, in fact, familiar books that Blake had shown me once or twice.

Considering her dominant scent and favorite novels here, I assumed this was her tent. Funny, of all tents, I'd be in, it had to be hers. They probably took me here after I passed out since I couldn't remember anything after Illia's concerned face.

I pulled the paper out. Normally, I wouldn't shuffle through someone's belongings, but this was Blake we're talking about. A little curiosity wouldn't hurt and besides, I consider myself eligible to invade my ex's privacy.

 _(Don't take after me. I told you, I'm weird.)_

The paper looked like someone had hastily hidden it, judging from the crumpled edge. It only drove my curiosity further. Never in my life, I felt so giddy and had to hold my breath while reading a letter until now. Blake's signature cursive handwriting confirmed my assumption. The first line read:

 _Dear, Os._

I paused. Then reread it, before swallowing. I had to make sure I read it right. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? No, I was sure I read it right after five attempts. This must be Blake's letter to me. Wanting to know more, I continued reading the rest of the letter's body.

 _Meet me at the dock tonight at 8 PM. Come alone. There's something I have to tell you._

 _B_

I frowned at the initial letter. Obviously, it's her. What does she want to tell me? Went dark for weeks, and bam! Suddenly, a secret letter telling me to meet up with her. Hold on; I took a side glance, listening to the conversation outside. It's too faint for me to make up the words, but I knew a few someones were discussing something.

Come to think about it, has Blake ever got to send this letter to me?

If previously, I thought there's no more us. She cut me off, even though she kept saying we're still friends. Like heck, I'd believe that after the revelation. It hurts so much; too much, even. But right then, I thought again. I couldn't just stamp that on Blake, no matter how she hurt me. Maybe, I hadn't read the full story.

 _What do I do?_

There's no way I'm going to let Blake talk about everything to that fraud-using-my-body guy. No freaking way. She has to go through me first. I have to find out everything. And this letter just might be exactly what I needed. It sounded like blackmailing.

 _ **(More like Blake-mailing! Eh, how's that one?)**_

 _(Yang, please don't.)_

A head poked into from the tent's flaps. Blake said, "Oh, she's awake-Kora?"

Her amber eyes shrunk in fear as she stared at the letter in my hand. Oops. Should've hidden it while I was thinking of my plan. I grimaced but otherwise didn't respond directly.

"Is she alright?" another voice joined; Illia's. Her head followed Blake's, studying me without realizing the other girl has paled as if she saw a ghost.

"Uh, yeah." I told them awkwardly, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Alright, Kora. You were making us worried. If you're okay, then I should be off." She flashed me a brief smile and headed out.

That left me alone in a pretty awkward situation with Blake. Great, I've made her angry and probably destroyed the chance to be a close friend. But that didn't seem to be the case. Her form was shaking as she pointed to the offending paper. "Kora, is that my letter?"

Wincing, I answered, "Yes."

The fear replaced with anger. Blake stomped off to my position and tore it away. She read it briefly, pupils shrinking to slits after she confirmed it's hers. I was a dead man-wait, I mean, girl. I sat ducks while she tried to form a sentence-possibly my death sentence. I didn't know where this came from, but I found myself asking; "Who is Os?"

Amber eyes glared at me. The cat Faunus replied coldly, "No one important."

Believe me, it hurts when she said that, but I didn't give up right away. With a soft voice, I said, "What if I told you, I know him?"

Blake narrowed her eyes at me, hostility clearly written in them. "Tell me what you want, Kora."

Uh, oh. I had to be careful. I knew I was stepping on thin ice. One wrong move and it will all come crashing down with me. Slowly, I recited the story of our encounter in Tukson's bookstore. "I may have met him previously, at Tukson's Book Trade. A scrawny and black-haired boy. He bought some comics and gave me a huge tip. I think he's such a nice guy."

 _(I am nice, Yang. Get used to it.)_

Of course, I decided to leave out the _other_ parts and details. Blake's expression softened, replaced with a longing one. She stared away and sighed wearily, "That, he is. He was my... best friend. More than that, actually."

"Isn't he a human?" I baited her, slowly digging the information out.

That question caught her off-guard. The girl's attention immediately shifted back to me. The fear came back, but she tried to hide it. I knew better. Blake replied shortly, "Yes."

"Tukson told me he's an heir of the infamous Burlywood corporation," I said further.

"Actually, it's heir next in line," Blake corrected. Wow, she actually remembered that detail. Honestly, I was impressed. With gritted teeth, she added in a snappy tone, "Yes, he is."

I got her cornered. I would know, I've experienced that before. The girl crossed her arms defensively, expecting more nagging questions. Her eyes glared holes to the ground near my feet; she probably would've burned them as well. Still, I had to capitalize moment; I only had one shot at this. May Lady Luck be on my side.

Amber eyes flicked back to me as I gently put my hand on her arm. She didn't speak a word, merely waiting for my further action. I took that as a cue to continue.

"Blake, we probably haven't known each other for long or talked much, but I want to help you. To be honest, you're the first and kindest person I've ever met, and I would be proud to call you my sister." At that, her expression changed to surprise. I smiled and moved my hand lower to grasp at hers. "Sisters always have each other's backs, right? Tell me, what happened?"

The cat Faunus was lost for words. She kept her eyes trained on me, probably looking for any sign of malicious intent. I lied to her, I know. But it wasn't for my personal gain(okay, maybe a little personal gain, but not that much!), it's because I cared about her as well. Deep down, I kept telling myself I was doing the only right thing to do.

Because I didn't have a lot of options.

Finally, she sighed and settled down to sit in front of me. "So, you want to know what happened?"

I nodded a yes, putting my blanket back on due to the chill.

"I suppose I can tell you." Then, her eyes formed another glare. "Do you promise not to tell anyone else? Not even a soul."

"Sure, I promise," I said, staring at Blake right in the eye. She acknowledged it with a satisfied nod. Still, I added, "Just wondering, why?"

Obviously, I already know the reasons, but as any spy in cover would do; act normal and pretend you know nothing. It worked well.

Blake explained, "We're an organization with a dedicated cause for the betterment Faunus' lives. Meanwhile, his father's corporation is known for the nefarious and injustice things they've put their Faunus workers through. Do you think that'd sit well together?"

I answered carefully. "Umm, no. I guess I can see that."

We stayed silent for a while, letting me absorb the information.

After what I felt like an eternity, she spilled them out, "Os and I had a special bond; a relationship. I don't know how that started out. I'm not someone who can get attached easily anyone, especially a human. But Os was different; he's kind, persistent, and naive. In a way, you remind me of him." The girl flashed me a ghost of a smile at the last part.

I gulped, but managed to maintain my awkward smile; _If only she knows._

"I thought he'd turn back to normal over the time, but he didn't. If any, he kept trying with new ideas and efforts, and I could do nothing to shrug him off. I guess that's why I eventually took a liking to him. When I finally accepted him, I was worried. I thought he'd change. But no, he's anything but my expectation. He is..." The girl struggled to find the right word.

"Nice?" I suggested.

Blake smirked. "No, 'nice' is an insult. He's too kind for his own good. I guess we're both lucky meeting each other. I could've used his naivety for my personal gain."

Inwardly, I cringed. That's true.

She added, "And he could've abused me using his last name."

 _Uh, what?_ That sounded 's no way I'd do something that terrible.

"But we didn't. We made a boundary and stayed inside it, ignoring everything around us. He ignored my race; I ignored his status. It's a mutual understanding. I think that's why we've got together so far." The raven-haired girl sounded happier; as if remembering our best moments together.

I'd have enjoyed the rare sight of her smile, but it fell as Blake shook her head. "Alas, all good things always come to an end. No matter what, our difference is always a divider between us two. It's proven; he got betrothed. I don't know to whom, but I had guessed."

"And then?" I leaned forward, wanting to appear worried(you know, I love exaggerating things sometimes).

"The timing was right, to be honest. The leader of this organization, my dad, left with my mom to return to our home at Menagerie. In his absence, we decided to change our ways and take a more direct approach," she said carefully, watching me. "All these fighting business you see didn't exist, previously. But we didn't have a choice. Humans have pushed us around for too long. It's time for us to push back. And I know, Os is going to get caught in it."

 _So... you actually care about me, Blake_ ; I deduced. Still, what's the point? It wasn't going to make a difference. I pointed out to her, "Isn't he going to, even though you left him?"

"Yes," Blake agreed, "I was scared of his well-being and I didn't know what to do, so I ran away. Coward, I know. It hurts his feelings as well, but I hope I'm protecting him by doing this. I don't want anyone here to exploit his unwavering trust toward me and get him hurt."

Oh. I blinked at her reasonings. At this moment, sometimes I forgot Blake was only fourteen years old. The way she thought was far more mature than any kids-including me-; wise beyond years. So far-fetched. I admired that so much from her.

"I hadn't told him about this change, yet. It's because I wasn't sure. But now, I have to. It's clear that he's going to be a target, soon." Her expression looked determined.

"He is rich. Doesn't he has many bodyguards?"

"They wouldn't be enough. I've told Os to learn to defense himself-and hopefully he heeded my advice to get better-, but the last time I saw him fighting; he's not ready. He's so weak," she spat distastefully but appearing more angry to herself.

Weak. That word dug a deep hole in my chest. I was a weakling.

"I thought..." Blake trailed off. She closed her eyes again and exhaled. "At first, I thought it's possible that we could go... further."

 _Further?_

I inquired slowly, "As in...?"

She looked at me and blushed a light pink. "Well, let's just say us growing to adulthood together and...," her voice lowered to a whisper, "Umm, get married."

 _Eh, wait, what?!_

If I was drinking, I would've choked. I mean, sure, sometimes I thought of what would happen if Blake and I continue our relationship from a childhood crush to actual lovers, but I never thought _that_ far. Except for one time and I quickly brushed it off because it's getting too awkward. But for Blake, she got a lot riding on us.

"Yeah, I know. It's silly," the girl added, staring flatly at my slack-jawed expression. She continued dejectedly, "After all, what am I compared to him?"

"No!" I blurted out. You don't get it, Blake! You're important, no matter what! I almost spewed that to her but managed to hold my tongue. Instead, I answered with the safest way, "I mean, it's possible! You and him..."

I've never seen Blake that serious and heartbroken. "Unfortunately, this is not a fairy tale, Kora. You try telling that to him, now, and hear his response."

"But..."

She insisted, "Enough, it's over. He'll move on from me to his new fiancee. Besides, I never expected this to work out that long. It's a miracle we've got so far."

I wanted to argue further, but I realized my place as an incognito. I was just a third person that had barely known Blake for a week. She wouldn't appreciate me fiddling around too much with her privacy. It's already good enough that she told me everything, considering how detached she usually was from strangers.

Dipping my head, I apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks for listening. I never got to spill it until now."

"It must be hard for you." I grasped her hand, holding it firmly.

Blake stared my hand, long enough until I realized I was making her uncomfortable. Eh. Hastily, I dropped my hand. I still forgot she's not a 'physical' person.

The girl cleared her throat, "That aside, I still have to tell him. But I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I can't go out from this camp to the city often. Everyone would be suspicious. I planned to meet him tonight, but that means I couldn't deliver this letter right now," she explained.

Maybe, you can try arranging a meeting at a later date? I nearly gave her that idea, but a better one popped into my mind. "Maybe, I can deliver it to him?"

"Are you sure?" she asked, disbelief clearly written on her face.

"Of course!" I told her, "Like I said, I want to help-"

A slender finger cuts my sentence. I looked down in confusion at it-Blake's finger. Without a word, she rose hurriedly and walked to the flaps of the tent. Just in time, a gloved hand swept them open. I immediately recognized the tensing person; Adam. The young man held his gaze long enough on me, appearing suspicious. I felt thankful that I was wearing the blanket-at least, that'd convince him I was unwell.

 _Did he overhear our conversation?_ I wondered. That wouldn't end well for both me and Blake. Once again, I felt self-conscious of not having an extra set of ears.

Blake talked to him, low enough that I couldn't hear her voice. Adam nodded, visibly relaxed. He backed away from view as Blake stepped out. I waited. And then, I realized the cat Faunus had purposefully hidden her letter underneath my blanket-covered feet. _How did she do that so fast? Nevermind;_ I thought, as I grabbed the crumpled paper and stuffed it into my hoodie's pocket.

The duo went silent as I stepped out from the tent, wincing at the intensity of noon's sun. Feeling eyes on me, I straightened up.

"Better?" Adam suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I didn't realize he was questioning me. "Oh, yeah. Just a little headache, but I'll be fine. Heh-heh," I answered awkwardly.

He nodded. "I have an assignment for you. Come with me." Without waiting, the older male strode away.

 _Assignment already? I thought we're supposed to train first?_

Blake and I exchanged looks, the former looked panicked. I immediately understood. Chances are, Adam overheard a little of our conversation. Tink, my mind instantly turned to the secret letter in my pocket. I fished the crumpled ball of paper out and threw it at Blake, who caught it right away. She nodded, appearing grim.

I flashed her a smile of reassurance. Hopefully, _it_ wasn't what I thought it was.

~-x-~

I stood stiff as a statue. Adam had been encircling me like a predator to its prey, especially with the fact that his signature weapon was on his side. He hadn't talked, and it's been at least a few minutes. This felt more like an execution than a call to mission.

 _I'm not sure if this is better or worse than my expectation._

This headquarter tent was bigger than other tents. It has a table on the middle, with various papers and a notably detailed map of Vale on it. I would've studied it longer and tried to pinpoint our exact location-and possibly, look for any escape routes-, if he didn't suddenly turn and marched toward me.

I took a step back, pretty much nervous. Just one shot from his weapon is probably enough to end my life right there if he wants to. Did I say I was ready for this? I thought so.

He spoke in a low yet dangerous tone, "You've been hiding something from us."

Deg. I thought my heartbeat had stopped. No, please don't. Not now.

He added with a thin smirk, "Isn't it true?"

The crimson-haired guy slowly brought one gloved hand up. I instinctively flinched away, closing my eyes in fright. It was frightening.

It was even more frightening when I felt the glove textured fabric caressing my cheek gently. What was he doing? Wasn't this kind of an invasion of my personal space? I felt like being abused.

"Kora," he spoke hauntingly.

I whimpered, despite not wanting to. His hand went down to trace my jawline. I've never felt my heart beat so fast in my entire life. It was confusing and horrifying at the same time. If a guy did this while I'm in my previous body, it would've been downright awkward. But I was a girl. And my body reaction betrayed me.

The heat rushed to my face like water out of a broken dam. I felt feverish and the bad news, it wasn't the same fever I got this morning. My breathing came out in soft gasps as if I got asthma. Heck, I wished that was the case. But no, it's because his face was centimeters away from mine; his warm breaths washed over me.

"Won't you say anything?"

I didn't get it. What did I do wrong? Why was he suddenly acting like this toward me, out of so many Faunus recruits? I didn't dare to open my eyes.

Adam took another step closer and whispered right into my ear, "Very well, if you want to keep silent."

The implication was too terrifying. I couldn't breathe. I didn't even dare to try. What should I do? What would happen if I stay silent? What would happen if I tell him everything? Despite there was nothing on my chest, I could feel the entire tent was crushing me, not allowing a moment of respite to inhale the oxygen.

His voice softened, but not gentle. "I will assign you along with a group to raid some medical kits and supplies for us all. We're going to need them now, knowing how sickly you can be."

What was that sarcasm supposed to mean? Did he know? Or was he trying to bait me? My mind was playing every single possibilities and scenario. None of them looked good. Still, I played along and nodded. "As you wish."

"Good, you're dismissed." He left me right then, uncaring if the girl he'd just left was nearly collapsing.

Still traumatized, I inhaled as much air as I could without making noise, feeling so relieved for the first time ever since I entered this tent of doom. I clutched my chest-for the first time ever, ignoring their shapes. A few seconds more of that torment and I was sure my heart would burst. His touch...

I shook my head harshly, feeling disgusted. He touched me. That creepy guy freaking touched me! And the worst thing was; I felt the same longing sensation just like what I usually got after Blake gave me a peck on the cheek. I felt feverish. I felt burning on the inside. I shouldn't be feeling any of these. What's happening to me?

Not knowing what else to do, I pushed the flaps of Adam's tent and stepped outside, before making my way to Blake's. Troubled. That's what I felt. Whatever these weird feelings were; they could wait. I had to go to attend my assignment and a bonus mission; deliver Blake's letter to that fraud-using-my-body guy.

 _(I should really get a more creative name for him. Oh, wait, that boy is me.)_

~-x-~

I felt like an idiot.

Standing before the tall gates of my former home, doing nothing but staring at it for ten minutes was dumb. But under the heavy rain with only an excuse of raincoat? Now, that's an idiot. _Why hasn't anyone responded to the bell?_ I wondered.

I was ice cold on the outside, lava hot on the inside, courtesy of a very eventful morning and afternoon. My group and I completed the mission without a hitch, despite my condition. We were tasked to raid a pharmacy that refused to serve Faunus. I got the easy job; scouting our target. It didn't take long for everyone to take everything they can, and now they should be loading the medicines and what-not into our convoy at the old warehouses.

I excused myself for a walk and fortunately, none of them protested. It wasn't supposed to be a long walk from the industrial district to my mansion, but this rain hindered my progress. Less than fifteen minutes and I already began dripping wet from head to toe. But my curiosity regarding what Blake wished to tell the other 'Os' urged me on.

I had to find out.

Now, if only that other 'Os' would open the door, that'd be nice. I growled angrily. I was supposed to be the master of this mansion whenever Josh is out. But right now, all I got was being stuck outside under the rain. Fate must be laughing at my expense. Screw it.

Maybe, I have to get his attention using another way. Old tricks die hard.

I picked up a pebble of a good size and aimed it my former room's window. Thankfully, I'm a good thrower with accurate aim. The thump was satisfying, but still no response. That guy must be here. He won't be going anywhere during a rainy day. I picked another pebble and threw it...

...straight to the person who opened the window. It hit him on his left forehead. Ouchies. I cringed as he fell back and disappeared from view after the loud smack. Looks like I threw too hard. Still, nailed it, as a particular blonde would say.

 _(I already apologized to my other-half, okay? And he's fine with it.)_

~-x-~

"So, let me get this straight." The fraud-guy-who-stole-my-body-turned-out-soon-to-be-partner-slash-other-half pressed the ice pocket to his forehead. "You said you're not coming back here, but you did. Okay, I'm fine with that. But, must you throw everything to get my attention? Especially, a rock to my head? I could've gotten a concussion!"

"I'm sorry, okay? Besides, my throw is not that powerful," I defended.

He winced and snapped back, "Why don't you try it yourself?"

We sat in the living room; one of the few rooms I missed here. The maids and butlers said nothing after the guy beside ushered them away. At least, they served my favorite hot cocoa. I desperately need a cup of the godly beverage after a hectic week. With a satisfied sigh, I inhaled my drink. Just like old times.

Os didn't seem to mind my current state, even though, I wetted(not in _that_ way!) half of the couch thanks to my dripping clothing. After seeing my state, he sought out one of his maids to lend me dry clothing. I was grateful for the hospitality, but then I remembered; I was hospitable to everyone. Or maybe, it's because I told him, I brought an important message from Blake.

Most probably, it's because of the later. Otherwise, why would he serve a girl who nearly gave him a concussion?

"So, what's this important message about? You'd better be not lying about it," he finally spoke up.

"Hmm?" I swallowed the delicious beverage. "Oh, it should be in my coat."

Given my permission, he prodded the poor coat and rummaged through the pockets. It didn't take long for him. Unfortunately, the letter appeared in no better condition. Hopefully, Blake's writing was still readable and recognizable. Else, he wouldn't trust me at all.

He held his forefinger up, signaling for me to wait. "Give me a moment. I'll be right back."

Nodding, I watched he disappeared upstairs, probably looking for something to dry the paper. I lied down on the couch, feeling so burned out. As if it missed me, the couch was very comfortable at this moment; more comfortable than I've ever remembered. I missed it so much. If this is just the couch, imagine what'd my bed be. Probably heavenly.

So comfy. My mind dulled. I slowly drifted off to sleep. And then-

 _CRASH!_

I jolted up from my position with a yelp. Something-or rather, someone- burst into the living room from the window and slammed against the smallest couch, knocking it aside thanks to their insane velocity. What the heck?

Before I could fully comprehend what happened, Qrow rose out from behind the chair, rubbing his forehead. I could tell he got caught in the hard rain, even though water droplets didn't drip off his outfit. The man swept his hair(still cool, no matter what) backward and grumbled out loud, "Really, I get it's urgent, but couldn't you get a better time to call me here, pipsqueak?"

"Umm..."

That's when he finally realized I was there. He looked dumbstruck. "Oh."

"Hi, Qrow," I waved my hand.

"Hey, kid." My tutor smiled. "You got your mother's look."

 _My mother?_

"Okay, so, she said she wants to meet me tonight-" Os rambled the letter in his hand as he stepped downstairs. His eyes trailed to us. "-Oh, hey, Qrow. I see you've met each other."

"Lucky guess," Qrow grunted, then plopped down on the couch. "So, how did it go with you two?"

"You mean, the part where he kicked me out of this house at day one?" I said sarcastically, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

The boy retorted hotly, "Or the fact that she threw rocks at my window _and_ straight to my face to get my attention?"

At that moment, we were both glaring at each other.

"Sheesh. Okay, okay, I get it," Qrow mediated with his hands raised in a vain attempt to halt us from each other's throats, trying to defuse the thickening hostility. "It's quite overwhelming for you two, huh?"

"Overwhelming would be an understatement," I scoffed. "At this point, I don't even understand what happened except that he took my rightful body."

"Oh," Os growled menacingly, "Are we getting back to _that_ , again?"

"Ugh." Qrow sighed, before pulling out his flask. I only rolled my eyes as he took a swig. With a loud exhale, he switched between us. "Everyone calm down. Seriously, you're stressing me up, kids. Haven't I told you before?" he asked the last part to him.

"But it doesn't make any sense!"

"Be it that way, I don't care. But you need to understand; semblances are unique and no one could ever explain concretely how they unlocked theirs. You need to calm down and think," the older man said to him. "And then, you'll learn."

"Yeah, think. I got an ability to create a female version of myself that kept saying I stole her body," Os' voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Darn right."

Admittedly, even I thought the idea was laughable. But Qrow didn't look amused at all. In a serious tone, he asked, "What if it is? What are you going to do?"

My counterpart laughed, "Ha, obviously, I will..." and he trailed off, his expression became unsure. He glanced at me, suddenly losing the confident look on his face. I hadn't spoken out a word, too busy with my own thoughts. _What if it is?_

"That's what I thought," Qrow said with a faint smirk, as he rose up from the couch. "I'll leave you two to settle this, then. I'd say good luck, but heh," he chuckled as if having an inside joke, "Guess what? My semblance is misfortune. I can only give you bad luck."

Before any of us could ask what he meant, the man leaped out from the window and into the rain. Right after he disappeared, a strong gust of wind entered, so strong that one of the picture frames which was sitting on the table next to the window fell off. It crashed down to the floor, causing pieces of glass to scatter everywhere.

 _(Luck, indeed.)_

Our attention was transfixed at the unfortunate thing. Misfortune; Qrow's word replayed. After a long moment of silence save for the loud rumble of the rainstorm, we slowly turned to each other, unsure of what to say.

"Well..." Os started awkwardly.

I shrugged. "Yeah."

He scratched the back of his head. "I guess, we need to talk."

"Ditto."

~-x-~

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Who's up for a more-than-2-weeks-late update? :D (Actually, I'm sorry. xD)_

 _Okay, so I got the plot going back in and next chapter, the point of view will switch back to Osmond's. Finally, Ositha and Osmond acknowledged each other's existences and are willing to work together. And there's several secrets that Blake unknowingly shared with them. (lul, bois, dats what ur female clone are useful for) Regarding Adam, what'd happen? Did he know? Or was it not what Ositha thought it was? Find out, in A &C._

 _Adieu for now. I'm going to edit my profile to change the update schedule._


	11. XI: Osmond

XI. Osmond:

 **Of Reconciliations and Goodbyes**

* * *

Guess who is back? Yeah, it's me! Come on, I know you all readers missed me so much. Don't worry, me too. Honestly, it was hard for me to let Ositha a.k.a my female counterpart take over this story, but alas, it's only fair if I let her tell her side of the story. Besides, less work never hurts. She did well narrate the previous ones, didn't she?

Anyway, enough dilly-dallying, now it's my time to get back with the actions.

So, I was forced to make due-

Ahem.

Let's just say, as much as we didn't like each other back at the start(who am I kidding, she totally hated my guts!), we kind of sorted our differences aside and began working together as one entity; Os. Not Osmond or Ositha, but simply Os.

Well, kind of.

Confusing?

Ugh, just get on with the story, then. I'll show you.

By the way, Ositha is the feminine version of my name. Cute, huh?

~-x-~

 _This is new._

Actually, having a girl slept on my shoulder wasn't something new. Heck, Blake used to do that all the time just for fun, much to my chagrin. She knew she's heavy and I was scrawny. What a perfect combination for a sore body. I didn't- _couldn't_ \- complain because I loved her, and truth to be told, I don't mind whenever she does that.

 _(Besides, she rarely did that.)_

This time, though. It's different. The girl was supposed to be a tangible projection of my semblance; a female clone of myself, who'd been through hardships out there after I-sorry- kicked her out of my mansion. Totally different.

Long story short; after a brief formal introduction of our names; the girl succumbed to her exhaustion. Crudely spoken, I think she passed out. And obviously, I wasn't a rude person to ask a sleeping girl to get off me. Plus, it doesn't hurt to experience this.

Ositha's breathing was shallow and relaxed; a sign of deep sleep. I studied her features. Her thick eyebrows were prominent above her closed eyelids. Underneath that, I could picture her intense crimson eyes, entrancing anyone who's staring at them. She had the same complexion just like me, along with my traits. I smiled. She's cute.

Was it wrong to think like that? Even until this very moment, I still couldn't accept the fact that she was a part of me-my other half, dare I say it-. Not someone else. The feeling was overwhelming and confusing. And embarrassing. What happened; did I just admitted that I like my own female version? That sounded retarded.

But Qrow said; semblances could be what defines their owners. In some cases, they even could be contrasting to their owner's personalities. Could it be that mine is the tangible projection of the loneliness I felt all this time? Still, I told myself; I wasn't that desperate. The more I think about it, the more awkward it became.

An annoyed voice suddenly spoke up; _**Could you please, stop that train of thoughts?**_

It was small but crystal clear. It was Ositha's. I snapped my head to look at her, but her body didn't show any sign of awakening. She's still slumbering. Uh, oh.

 _ **Who the heck just talked to me, then?**_

 _ **I did, dummy**_ _;_ she said once more.

"Wait," I told her verbally, "were you talking inside my head?"

 _ **Yeah, I guess? I saw myself through your eyes. I think I'm inside your head, right now. Weird, huh?**_

Not sure what was she referring to the last part, but I had to agree; it's weird. Excuse me, where's my privacy? This felt like an invasion of my mind.

 _ **I couldn't agree more**_ _;_ said Ositha.

 _ **Wasn't talking to you;**_ I retorted mentally this time.

 _ **I don't know. Your thoughts just came to me, like, I could literally see everything you're thinking. I doubt there'd be any privacy between us anymore, now.**_

I cringed. _**Since when did you get there?**_

She asked; _**Remember that night when I got in your mind?**_

 _ **Oh. But how come only you can do that? Why couldn't I read your thoughts?**_

There was a brief pause.

 _ **I'm not sure. Perhaps you can give it try?**_ She suggested.

That's the problem. I didn't know how to. Not even where to start.

Why must I have this mindscrew of a semblance? All I wanted was a superpower to enhance my strength, so I could at least be stronger. I could've gotten a fire-based semblance, or speed one, but no; I have to figure this super complicated ability whom Qrow dubbed as my semblance. Even I still got a hard time believing this was it.

That old man probably made a mistake.

 _ **Os...**_ Ositha called. _**This is confusing. I know it is. Believe me, even I'm not sure what I am, right now. I felt like I am the rightful owner of this body, but I was forced to live in this female one. It's irritating, and I understood that you're puzzled as well. But, this is what happened. We can't do anything to change it.**_

 _ **I know**_ ; I replied, then changed to a verbal apology, "It's just... I'm sorry, I'm making this harder for you."

 _ **It's okay. I know you're not ready for this. But remember, we're one entity. We're in this together. So, just share them with me, okay? I will share mine as well because if this is it, then it's time for us to... join together. You and I, as one.**_

 _I can't believe my female version is wiser than me;_ I thought to myself. Turns out, Ositha heard that. She chuckled lightly inside my head, and her lips curled up even in her slumber. Slowly, I joined along with her, smiling to myself. The awkwardness between us began to dissipate. Suddenly, a picture of her laughing face popped into my mind.

Awed, I asked; _**How did you do that?**_

 _ **I told you, I don't know. It's just like a second nature. I'm still trying to get used to this**_ ; came the reply. _**Why don't we practice it while sharing our experience past this week?**_

 _ **Good idea. You start first.**_

She argued; _ **No, you start first.**_

 _ **Remember; ladies first.**_ I put a checkmate, grinning widely.

A mental pouting expression appeared. _**Oh, now you did that.**_

 _ **Did what?**_

 _ **You just stuck out your tongue at me**_ ; Ositha explained.

My eyebrow rose. _**Oh, I did? This is actually fun. More fun than I expected.**_

She sounded irritated now; _**Can we move along, please?**_

 _ **Very well, Ossy**_ ; I teased.

 _ **Tell that to yourself**_ ; grumbled the feminine voice.

This time, I burst out laughing. Teasing someone was one thing, but self-teasing? Now, that's new. It felt so otherworldly funny yet unexplainable at the same time. Have I gone crazy? Probably, seeing how crazy the definition of my semblance was. It couldn't get worse. Apparently, that roused Ositha from her sleep.

She yawned wildly and rubbed her eyes sleepily. The girl groaned, "Ugh, did I have that strange dream, again? It's getting tiresome."

"No, you didn't," I replied, snapping her out of her sleep.

She turned to me, eyes wide. Then, she asked in disbelief. "Did it really happened? That conversation between us?"

Nodding, I gave her a sly smile, "Yes, and more than _that_ , actually."

"You lied about the last one," she said flatly, already seeing through my lie.

Sheepishly, I scratched my head. "Well, you don't need to ask if you already know everything. You're inside my head, remember?"

Ositha frowned. "No longer. I couldn't sense your thoughts, now."

"Really? Wow, we got to work on that one, then."

"Yeah," she agreed. "So... does this mean, you finally believe me?"

It wasn't a hard choice to make, but it was hard to put into words. I stared at her. What I was about to say would change everything. It'd change us, from strangers into two inseparable people. It'd mark the start of our bond and trust toward each other.

I inhaled and offered my hand to her, smiling genuinely. "There's no you and me. It's just us, from now on and until the end."

One second later, she crushed me in a tight hug. In a hoarse voice, the girl whispered, "Thank you. I thought I almost gone mad from this. Thank you so much."

"I'm sorry for everything I've said to you. Guess what? I think this is the first time I apologized to myself," I told her gently with an amused smile.

She pulled back with an identical smile on her face. "I guess so."

And then, I winced after remembering something. "Well, it's going to take a _looong_ time explaining this to Josh. Hopefully, he will understand."

"He better be. And not with some of his teasings," Ositha agreed.

We both shivered at the same thought.

After recovering from the terror, I asked, "So, what now?"

My other-half looked at me, determination burning in her eyes. "We have to take actions. You go and meet Blake tonight. I'll return to the White Fang and continue spying them. Whatever is going to happen, you and Josh will be in danger. However, we need to find a way to communicate telepathically."

"Well, I guess we kinda did, when we made a physical contact," I deduced.

"Did we...?" Ositha immediately grabbed my hand.

 _ **Can you read my thoughts now?**_

I blinked; "Umm, I can."

"Holy smoke," she muttered. "This limitation makes it inconvenient."

"True enough. Think there's another way around?"

Ossy(no regrets calling her with this nickname) nodded. "I'm sure there is. We'll figure it out later. Right now, we need to learn what happened after I left, as in, sharing our memories. Are you ready?"

I answered. "Ready whenever you are."

The moment I closed my eyes and grasped her hand, I felt another presence in my mind. It resembled the same one as in my previous strange dream-which ended with me awakening Ositha using my semblance. But this time, I understood and face it calmly, even though the eerie darkness swallowed me whole.

~-x-~

 _It was dark as a moonless night and silent as a grave. I stretched out my hand, but I couldn't see it. I waited patiently._

 _ **Hey**_ _; Ositha's voice said._

 _I asked;_ _ **Is this normal?**_

 _ **Honestly, I am as clueless are you are.**_

 _ **Okay...**_ _Not really reassuring._ _ **What do we do now?**_

 _If she has a physical body, she would've been shrugging. At least, that's what I sensed from her emotion. Funny, we're technically in someplace and sharing thoughts telepathically, but none of us has any idea how to figure this out._

 _Ositha finally replied;_ _ **I don't know. Just sit back and let it happen?**_

 _ **Alright, then. Show me.**_

 _Slowly, the darkness dissipated, and I found myself standing in front of Tukson's bookstore, yet in someone's body: Ositha's. The frigid cold felt real, or maybe I was too exaggerating. One thing for sure, I knew even a dream couldn't be this realistic._

 _ **So, is this your memory?**_ _I asked, wanting a confirmation._

 _ **Yes. This is day one.**_

 _ **Well, that's a long way to go till today;**_ _I thought._

 _My counterpart reassured;_ _ **Don't worry, I'll skim through and sum them up for you. It wouldn't take forever.**_

 _The visage of Ositha swung around to face Tukson, who appeared out of nowhere. And then, like a fast-forward, the scene zipped in three-times speed. I saw Tukson briefly motioning with his hand and talking to Ositha, but there was no voice. Magically, I understood their soundless and super fast conversation._

 _It seemed, I theorized, that Ositha didn't just show me her memories, but rather shared her knowledge as well. It was nearly unexplainable, yet amazing at the same time. I never thought I could ever experience this. Back before, I thought to have a significant other-half means having a great lover._

 _However, the meaning changed now, for me. Even though I love Blake so much, Ositha is my significant other-half, pun intended._

 _She continued showing them to me. The images of her memories flew by faster than I could see, but as quick as they disappeared, the experience from them immediately etched to mine own. It's a unique process with a very alien concept to me, which I had no choice but to get used to._

 _Infiltrating the White Fang..._

 _Fighting Beowolves..._

 _Passing out after exhaustion..._

 _Blake's reveal of her true intent to protect me._

 _That one stopped Ositha's memory playback. The image froze before me, but Blake's admittance of her love burned every bad thing I imagined from her. Why didn't I know this sooner? Why couldn't I see that coming? Why was I so blind and selfish, thinking Blake decided to find someone better after my betrothal?_

 _ **It's alright. We may never know, either.**_

 _ **But,**_ _I argued,_ _ **we could've done something.**_

 _ **What would you do? Don't you remember what Qrow said about our semblance? I have a feeling it's triggered because of our deep heartache;**_ _Ositha theorized._

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _ **We always feel alone, don't we? The only close person we have is Josh. Clara may be a sister, but she's far away and we never get that close. Do you get the idea?**_

 _ **Yeah...**_ _I slowly replied._ _ **You don't think... uh, are you thinking what I'm thinking?**_

 _In unison, we said,_ _ **What if this semblance is the tangible incarnation of our persona and character; always alone? So, it's meant for us to never be alone again, despite still being a single entity.**_

 _..._

 _After around two minutes of silence, my female counterpart spoke up;_ _ **It's settled, then. By the way, we should give this ability a name.**_

 _ **Later. Priorities first;**_ _I reminded her._

 _ **Oh, yeah. Right.**_

 _She continued, and then came that terrifying moment. I wasn't sure why she showed me this memory-probably a slip-, but I can hear his voice and feel his touch on her body. Adam Taurus. None of us conversed until the memory faded away. When it's gone, our surrounding darkened again into a void. Just like my mood._

 _(...)_

~-x-~

I opened my eyes and came face to face with my significant other-half, who's on the brim of tears. In a brief moment, I felt her vulnerability and insecurity. She noticed my gaze trained on her, then looked away and wiped her tears. The girl took a deep breath to compose a calm facade; something I always do whenever I recovered.

After a few moments, Ositha turned back to me and said in a flat voice, "It's okay. I can handle him. This is the only way to spy on the White Fang, and if I have to deal with Adam's... behavior, so be it. You would've done the same, right?"

I nodded, feeling proud of her-and myself, obviously. But no matter what, I knew deep down; we're both scared. Scared of what would happen to us if something happens to her. Would I die as well if she does? Grimacing, I shooed the negative thought away.

Two arms encircled me in an embrace. My mind went blank. Ositha buried her head in the crook of my neck. One second passed. None of us made any movement. Three seconds passed. I could sense her scent, similar to mine yet with a mix of grass and rain. It felt like an eternity. Slowly, I brought my arms up and enveloped her in an uncertain hug.

My only question was; Am I comforting myself?

 _ **Well, you used to have Blake. Now you have me;**_ she said.

"Uh..." I was dumbstruck. But then I sobered; _**No, I can't and I shouldn't see you in the same light as her. You're me, for Dust's sake!**_

Ositha let out a muffled giggle. _**So, did you just say that you hate yourself?**_

 _ **No, but-**_

She released me and nodded. _**It's okay. It's getting more awkward as we speak.**_

I rolled my eyes, aware of my burning cheeks. _**Ditto.**_

 _ **I should go now.**_ She walked quickly and snatched her coat-still half-wet from the rain- and wore it. The girl shivered a little, but she shrugged it off.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a bit more and get some rest?" I offered.

 _ **Would that I could, but the longer I stay here, the more suspicious I'll become to them;**_ Ositha reasoned. With a light smile of assurance, she walked through the open door and into the light rain outside. It was right then I realized; I just talked telepathically to her despite not making any contact.

 _ **Ositha? Take care and be careful;**_ I tested our link.

I thought she was out of the range and didn't hear that, but a soft reply came; _**I will. You too. Don't overexert in the training; you're tiring us both.**_

 _ **I know. Do you realize that we can talk, now? Even without your body in contact with mine?**_ I asked.

 _ **Wait, we are-**_ She went silent. And then, she spoke again, fainter this time. _**This is wonderful.**_

 _ **Yeah, but your voice is getting fainter and farther;**_ I told her.

 _ **I see. Goodbye then, and don't forget to meet Blake...**_

And just like that, her voice disappeared. I huffed, suddenly frustrated at the limitation of our newfound link. With a deep exhale, I flopped onto the couch and closed my eyes. I just met my true significant other-half, and now she's going back into the dangerous Faunus extremist organization as a human in disguise.

Heck, I wasn't even sure her reason as a spider Faunus would hold the cover for long. Of all Faunus she'd be, she chose spider. I sweatdropped. Why must my other-half choose my archnemesis of a creature as her Faunus trait? It's almost like a joke.

And someone came right in time for his joke. I felt a very light brush on my hair. It slowly moved like a spider-

"Eee!" I screeched and shook my head, before feeling with my hands. There was no spider. Only Josh's laughter as he stood behind me. That scumbag of my brother. I'd have smiled at the sight of his happy face, but I remembered he was laughing at my expense. Glaring, I said annoyedly, "Josh."

"I saw a spider toy today. It looked pretty real, by the way," he said, knowing just the way to rub it on my face. "I should've bought it."

I warned, "Don't you ever dare, or else, I'll disown you as my brother."

Josh feinted a gasp. "You wouldn't do that, my lil' bro Ossy!"

Huffing, I pouted and pretended to look the other way. My brother sat beside me and patted my head. I still ignored him.

"So... did anything noteworthy happened, today? You seemed like you got a tough problem, judging from your troubled face," Josh asked, always knowing if something is off.

After a brief moment of contemplating, I started, "I've been thinking."

"Thinking about _her_ , huh?"

I rolled my eyes. Yes, _her_ , but not Blake. Unfortunately, Josh didn't know that. I glanced at my brother. "It's just... what would you do if there's an exact copy of you somewhere in this world, in a female version?" I asked him.

"You mean, a female me?" he questioned back.

I nodded. "Mhm."

"Well," Josh adopted a serious thinking pose, rubbing at his jaw. "I'd find her and marry her on sight. Simple."

"Wait, do you mean it?" I was flabbergasted at his reply.

He shrugged. "Yeah, because, why not? A female me means she'll understand me better than anyone else. I wouldn't be looking for another woman if she truly exists."

"Don't you feel queer?"

"Nope. Why? Don't tell me you're still thinking about that girl who claimed to be your so-called 'female version'," he made an airy quote. "I only said I'd marry my female-self because it's impossible, Ossy."

 _If only he knows..._

 _Wait, I'm not even thinking to marry-_

 _(Clearly, it's awkward so I'll just stop it here.)_

~-x-~

I shivered, snuggling my hands deeper into my trouser pockets. The night air in the dock was always chilly. Thankfully, I was wearing my windbreaker. At the very least, it still helped a bit to ease the needle-sharp cold. I just hope I wouldn't become a human-sized popsicle before Blake arrives.

There were a lot of containers at the off-loading section, which was the place I was standing on. The distant sound of waves lapping against the pier was the only sign of life in the otherwise silent night. There wasn't even a soul here, much to my discomfort.

The black limousine that carried me had sped off, leaving me to an uncertain encounter with the love of my life. While I was reluctant, Josh left out no arguments, so I let our chauffeur gave me a ride at his insistence. Then again, the dock was pretty far from our mansion, so walking was not an option.

It is 8:58 PM and I already felt anxious. Will she come?

I missed her so much, even more than my 'friends' in Atlas. I sighed, my breath turned into mist under the cold air. I planned to tell her how I wanted to start over with her. That way, she probably wouldn't disappear like that again.

The soft sound of boots tapping against the cement brought me out of my musings. I quickly turned and felt my breath caught. Sure, I've seen Blake's new outfit as Ositha, but seeing her standing before me in person was different.

"I knew you'd come earlier," said the cat Faunus with a soft smile.

I ignored that and instead rushed forward, throwing my arms around her. Blake apparently hadn't anticipated that. Her eyes widened as I crushed her in a bear hug. She eventually relaxed, before resting her head on my shoulder, and her arms circled around to embrace me in turn.

"It's good to see you again," she said as we broke apart from the hug.

Scoffing, I gave her a deathly glare. "Where have you? It's been weeks and you can't just go dark like this!" What I didn't mention was that fortunately, I got my other-half monitoring and gathering information in the Fang-including herself.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the hilt of her signature katana, Gambol Shroud. I already knew its name, but pretending not to was the best trait I had.

Blake gaze went down to the ground, as if afraid of me suspecting her armament. "It's my katana, Gambol Shroud."

"What?" I repeated. _So smooth._

She sighed, "In case you forgot, I've been training for weeks to become a fighter. What I did in our spars previously was nothing compared to this."

"I know, but why?" I asked again, calmly. _Yep, I've seen how you fight for real._

Blake seemed perplexed that I took the information well. "Haven't you heard the rumors about the White Fang?"

I shrugged. "I have. All of you... are changing for the worse, right? Violence instead of peaceful protests."

The raven-haired girl winced at my wording. Nevertheless, she nodded in confirmation. "Look, Os, it's been pretty hard for us all. I hope you can understand this. Just, please, don't make it any harder for me to explain."

My voice rose, "Understand this?" I snorted. "Maybe I can. What I don't understand; was it necessary for you to follow their new way?"

"Os, please listen-"

"No, you listen to me, Blake! I knew the old you who'd prefer justice over violence. I know her; she wants equality, not bloodshed like this!" I told her.

"Unfortunately, this is the real world, Os! Don't you realize how pointless our protests and boycotts are? How people never regard our voices? They don't care at all!" Blake retorted fiercely.

I exclaimed, "But I do care. Some of us still care!"

 _Only a few, actually._ I already knew it's a losing argument from start.

At that, we're both yelling at each other. Thankfully, no one was the wiser. Still, it felt so exhausting to argue like this. I tried to calm down my racing breath. My heart was thumping against my chest even though I was only talking, not running.

Blake let out a tired sigh, and her tone softened, "I know you do. That's what makes you special to me."

 _Special_ ; I let out a small smile at that, but it dropped as quick. "There must be another way. You and your organization can stop this before it's too late." I gave her a concerned look. "I just don't want to see you get into troubles, Blake."

How I wanted to laugh at myself for the irony of that sentence. Meanwhile, Blake had everyone on her side fighting together for the same cause, I let my other-half snuck into their midst to gather intel(and possibly, troubles), alone without any help.

She shook her head. "We're done with the old way, Os. It's time to go with the new one."

I started to go frantic. "But seriously, you can't do this! What if you get hurt? I can't bear losing you!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Will you please stop worrying about me? I can handle this."

"But-"

"That's why I trained to become a fighter! You can stop fretting over me, Os. I'm very much capable of defending myself." She closed her amber eyes for a few seconds, before opening them and continued, "I'm not here to talk about myself. I want to talk about you and us, now."

"W-what?" I asked incredulously.

"Please, just listen to me first, okay? I know you're upset, but this is very important," she pleaded.

"Alright, I'm listening," I finally relented.

"Your father's company has been targeted because it treats us Faunus unfairly, despite your brother's attempt to repair the damage. The White Fang wants revenge against the Faunus that have been mistreated. You're no longer safe with me around you, Os. I..." she trailed off, steeling her resolve. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"But, you already hurt me by doing this," I remarked dejectedly.

"Believe me, it hurts even more for me!" she shouted. "Have you ever thought about my feelings?!"

"Blake, I-"

She ignored me and went on, "Of course you don't! You know, you're the only human I cherished as a friend. Back in the beginning, I thought you're just an annoying, persistent brat who wants to try messing around with me."

"Hey!" I protested.

Blake raised her hand to stop me from complaining further. "But I was wrong. You genuinely care about me. And then, I realized we both have something in common; we want people to see us as who we actually are, not what we are. I knew I was slow to trust and befriend, but you're patient as well. I really appreciate that." She gave me a wry smile.

"Despite your obvious crush, you knew how to keep cool and control yourself. And over time, I... thought about returning your feelings. I knew I shouldn't be, for we are leagues away; we're not meant for each other. Even so, somehow I still fell for you. I was so selfish; I want you." The smile fell from her face. She looked away from me, before regretfully saying, "It's the worst mistake I've ever made."

I exclaimed, "Don't ever say that! I've never regret us being together!" _How dare she thought our relationship as a mistake?_

"You deserved someone better, Os. Not a Faunus extremist like me," Then, she continued with a matter of fact, "Besides, don't you remember your betrothal? You already have someone much better than me waiting for you in Atlas."

"I don't love her," I replied flatly. "Heck, I even barely know her."

"You will. It's your duty after all. Just like me with mine." She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, drawing us closer.

I felt my mouth drying up. Slowly, I leaned in. "Blake, I don't care about that, I only love-" I couldn't finish that sentence, though, because suddenly I found her index finger on my lips.

"Don't," she said sternly, amber eyes shining. _Are those tears?_ "I don't want to hear it."

"Why?"

She snorted, "Why? Don't you ever realize how hard it is to push away someone you love, for the sake of their own safety?"

"Well," I growled, "Then stop pushing me away!"

"I have to. It's dangerous for us to stay together. I do care about you more than you know, but I can't do this." Blake shook her head.

"I don't care about what you say!" I snapped. "All these years, people looked at me as a Burlywood! They expected a lot from me! I'm sick of being forced to do all the damnable things I can't do!" I paused for a second. "You are the only one who doesn't care about my last name. That's what makes me fall for you in the first place, Blake. I swear, there's no one else I'd rather be with for my entire life."

Unbeknown to us both, that sentence sealed my promise to her.

"I could've hurt you!" she yelled again.

"You wouldn't. I know you, Blake. I trust-"

"Oh, really? How about now?" She unsheathed her sword, and within a blink of an eye, I found the tip just an inch away from my throat. I gulped.

"What would you say, now? What if I actually came here for more than just a talk, to assassinate you?" Tears are falling down from her eyes now.

I said her name carefully. "Blake..."

"See? You can't even protect yourself! You are weak!" The words stung because they're part of the truth. Little did she know, I was trying to get stronger.

"But I know you would never do that, I trust you a lot," I said softly, suddenly feeling unsure of her true intention. Ositha didn't say anything about why Blake asked me to come alone. Have I been mistaken?

"That's it! You're too easy to trust people, Os! That's your weakness. This is the real, cruel world, not a kingdom full of good guys in fairy tales! There are many people out there who want to manipulate you, use you, or even worse, get rid of you!"

I stumbled back from her rough shove. She missed an entire point of my argument. With a loud voice, I retorted. "Don't you think I know?! I want to leave this filth of my current life behind. I want to start a new life with you, without my last name, so I don't have to deal with any of these, ever again!"

"No, we can't," she denied.

"We can _if_ we stick together. There has to be another way to get out of this _._ Why don't you just leave them?" I tried to change her mind. I nearly forgot that her father was the leader of the White Fang.

Her gaze dropped. "Remember when I told you I was born in the White Fang? I meant it literally, so I can't just leave them."

After hearing those words, I know it was futile. Still, it wasn't me if I don't give it a try. "Please, Blake." I pleaded with her.

"Stop."

"We can stay together, and we can leave all of these problems behind. We can live ha-"

"Stop it!"

I hadn't noticed that my hands had curled into fists, nor the stray tear that trailed down my cheek. "So, what now?" I asked feeling defeated.

"I came here because I wanted to say goodbye; to make you understand why I left, and-" She choked back a sob. "-to see you for the last time. So please, don't make this harder than it already was."

Something inside my chest shattered at those words. Is this what people experienced when their heart is broken? I've never felt so helpless in my whole life.

I raised my hands in a painful surrender. Fine, there's no changing her mind. The least I can do is staying strong in front of her, for her sake. I furiously wiped my eyes. "Very well, Blake. I..." It's really hard to get the words out. I choked, "I understand."

Suddenly, she grabbed me in a tight hug. "I never wish it has to be this way."

"Me too," I sighed. Slowly, I traced her long black locks. She felt really warm. "I just want us to stay like this forever."

Blake hummed in agreement. I tugged slowly at her bow. In response, she pulled off one of the knots, taking the bow away. Hesitantly, I traced one of her ears. It's an intimate gesture for the Faunus, an ultimate bond of trust. "You said you always wanted to return my feelings. Was that, since you let me do this?" I suddenly asked.

She purred instead, apparently feeling too comfortable.

"Blake?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out." She nuzzled closer to my neck.

I could feel fresh tears streaming down my cheeks again. If this is the last time we see each other...

Blake slowly lets go of me. I shivered at the loss of heat. "So soon?" I sniffed.

"Shhhh..." She shushed me, leaning forward.

I decided to let instinct take over. In a brief moment, I closed the gap between us. And that was when our lips met. Her lips, like I always imagined, was soft like satin. She tasted like tuna, I mused. The kiss was slow, but it represented all of our feelings these months.

We both closed our eyes, lost in the heat of passion. Now, I truly felt the time stop. There was no dock, no floor beneath our feet, no nothing. Just us; frozen in time. I hardly noticed when she pushed something into my hand. For me, only her lips that mattered.

When we broke apart, our faces were burning from the blush. Blake's cheeks tinted with crimson, which made her look even cuter. Her amber eyes shone with tears, even though I didn't know if they were from sadness or happiness. And I was losing them all.

"Promise me, you'll stay out of trouble."

"I... can't." She shook her head sadly.

"At least, take care and be safe, for me." I was just one step away from breaking down. _Because if you don't, I swear Ositha will do the job for me._

Blake paused for a moment, before nodding. "I will try."

We stood there as the silence fell. Finally, she whispered softly, "Goodbye."

I don't want to say goodbye. I forced myself not to say anything because I knew; it'll tear me up in the inside and make me end up bawling on the hard concrete. So, I stayed silent as she retreated and turned away, walking toward the exit zone.

Watching her back, I couldn't help but called her name, "Blake..."

The said person paused.

"I may be weak right now, but I promise; I promise you I will get stronger. I will choose my own destiny. No one can force me to live my life-not even my father and his engagement plan. I will come back; I will stop you and the White Fang, and bring you again to my side, _mein Katzchen_."

Surprisingly, my voice was level and serious.

She shook her head dejectedly and replied, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Os."

Then, she strode away, not even once throwing a glance back at me. Her form kept getting smaller with distance and finally faded into the dark. As the shadows swallowed her, there's only one thought in my mind.

 _She's gone._

I looked at the black ribbon clutched tightly in my hand. I wanted to throw it away, to forget everything, to believe that this is just a nightmare. Sadly, it never happened. I knew I could never say her name without tears or sleep at night without thinking about her.

 _Why couldn't I stop her?_ She'll be my biggest what-if and regret of my life. How I wanted no more than to go after her, to beg her to stay. I forced down the vile taste in my mouth. I was shivering and my body was shaking, threatening to shatter into thousand pieces anytime. I shook my head and stood up tall. Even if she's gone, I'll keep my promise. I might be weak, but I won't go down without a fight. I wasn't letting her go.

Because my other-half was still by her side, watching her all the time.

 _You know nothing about me, Blake._

~-x-~

* * *

 _ **AN:** Whoops, it looks like you guys were so, so unlucky since it took me a month to update. Hahaha! _

_But yeah, on a more serious note, I've been writing chapter 13(I forgot chapter 12 actually exist and hasn't been written yet) because of several very excellent ideas about Adam's interaction with Ositha. I could safely say... there'll be some romance._

 _Oh, noes! How could an OC like Os got paired with Adam? You're evil!_

 _Well, I didn't mean this pairing as a focus, but rather as a plot device and 'spice' for this story. Besides, I honestly have nothing against Adam's character. Spiteful he might be, but that makes me curious of what turned him into a 'monster' as Blake herself dubbed in the first place. Come on, guys, stop hating him so much. I even ship Tauradonna(as my second ship, of course :P) and I think it's a crime to hate it._

 _I'll show more about Adam in later chapters, but for now, enjoy the angst. MUAHAHA!_

 _Future update schedule(?): Unknown. That's it, I can't promise anything. One thing for sure, I'll never abandon this fic, no matter how long I took to post a new chapter. Adieu!_

~ Karvost (Kronosmond)

 _P.S. A disclaimer: Ossy is not bisexual. His male half is attracted to girls while his female half does the opposite. It's normal, okay? A bit weird, but still normal. Okay, moving on. xD_


	12. XII: Ositha

XII. Ositha:

 **One Step Closer**

* * *

So, yeah, I'm back again taking my other-half's role.

I just feel like I have to tell this arc, mainly because it's what changed me from... me, into someone completely different. I had no idea why and how it happened. It just did.

I suppose I couldn't blame anyone. I've put myself into the risk and shrugged any warnings I should've heeded instead. So... here I am now. I ended up harboring feelings for someone who hates my race with a passion. Though, there have been denials; they're just the side-effects since I forced myself to appear in love for the sake of securing my presence here.

Or so I thought. I already got tired of being in an exhausting self-denial. I'm sick of that.

Was it a mistake for me to like someone other than Blake?

Or, maybe it's a side effect of my hormonal change since I got my first period? Yes, you read that right. Period. I swear, I'm not lying at all. Can you imagine the suffering?

I thought so.

~-x-~

By the time most of the Faunus in this encampment prepared to call it a night, Blake arrived. Silent and alone, as stealthy as ever like an assassin(almost as if she appeared out from shadows). There wasn't any visible wound or physical damage to her body as I watched from afar. Nothing noticeable even for those with night vision abilities. But not me; I noticed.

I noticed her feline ears were drooping low on top of her head, so low that even her bow couldn't conceal the shapes. I noticed how she forced herself to give me a tiny, unenergized smile when she saw me waving at her. I noticed her dull amber eyes, a little bit red and puffy from crying. She said nothing while I studied her appearance, only shrugging without a word and stepped into her tent instead.

No one saw us or shot me a suspicious glance when I scanned our surrounding. After making sure(even though, I didn't know what I should be aware of) of that, I followed her.

My significant-male-other-half hadn't contacted me through scroll ever since the hour he promised he would, leaving me with only wild guesses. As Blake put her katana on the nightstand, a worry crossed my mind: had she done something to him? However, I immediately brushed that disturbing thought away. There's no way she'd hurt my other-half. And even if she did, I was sure I'd feel whatever she inflicted on him.

So instead of dwelling on the negativity, I sat down next to the poor Faunus and gave her a comforting embrace. It didn't take long for Blake to break down.

The raven-haired girl sobbed silently in my embrace, her petite form shaking like a leaf. Meanwhile, my mind was too numb to process anything except the fact that we shared our warmth and comfort like two sisters. I sighed softly, thinking of what I should say next.

"He is-" Blake hiccuped, before cursing, "Damn him! Why must he act like that?"

Stunned, I could only ask, "What happened?"

"Os," she started, "How could he say like he can fix everything easily?!"

"Huh?"

"He-Damn him..." the cat Faunus sobbed again. "I hate him so much."

I said worriedly, "Blake, I couldn't understand anything you said unless you tell me everything about it. Please, start from the beginning. I'm here for you."

"Kora?" she sniveled. "Promise you won't tell anyone else?"

"Sure, of course."

 _Why would I, anyway?_

Blake took a deep breath and began reciting her story. From how they started the meeting with a sudden unexpected hug from my other half, and then continued to their argument about the White Fang and my other-half's disagreement regarding how they-she- changed their way. What surprised me, however, was how he suggested them to run away and start a new life on their own. I wished Blake had accepted it.

Not only for her sake but since I know, the three of us could make it. I would know; already seeing our capabilities separately.

"He is so naive and dumb!" She muttered angrily. "But... that's why I liked him."

"What happened?" I asked gently, rubbing circles around her neck. When she didn't respond, I tightened my embrace and whispered softly, "Blake, you can tell me. No one else will know about this, I promise."

The cat Faunus hiccupped once again, before nodding. I inhaled deeply and grabbed a glass of water that's conveniently sitting on the nightstand. One always needs a refreshment after a mental breakdown before they could speak properly. Blake accepted it with a grateful look. I patiently let her took her time.

 _What have you done, Os?_ I asked myself and my other half. No reply came from him. It must because of our telepathy distance limitation. Like, I couldn't sense him at all. I shook my head and refocused to the girl beside me.

Blake's usually vibrant amber eyes were always such a mesmerizing sight to behold, but now they seemed to lose the light in them. I used to be someone who wouldn't believe that emotion could change someone's appearance. But now, after seeing how terrible Blake looked, I changed my mind.

Emotion has such a strong impact.

"I tried to explain everything to him, but he, as I expected, wouldn't accept them. He insisted there's always a better alternative, no matter how impossible it sounds," Blake started reciting her story. "Kora, I was tempted to follow him."

I sighed. "Then, why don't you?"

"Because I know everything he said is a lie! He just wants to comfort me-he always do! We will never get what we want, the way we wanted them to be!" she snapped.

The poor girl looked even worse after her outburst. I calmed her down and made a motion to lower her voice down lest someone would be able to eavesdrop our private conversation. Blake seemed like she's going to break down more, but eventually, she nodded in silence. A curt 'Sorry', was what she said.

"Why do you think so, Blake? I mean, I have nothing against it, but if you trust him, I support you two," I told her, faking a plastic smile.

"I trusted him a lot, even with my own life if I must," the raven-haired girl answered. Her feline ears drooped slowly. "It's not just him. It's because I know, he can't make it happen. Do you think his father would welcome me, a Faunus? And if Os said we're running away on our own, do you think we can survive? What could he do to make a living for us two? Nothing!"

...

I admit, even I hadn't thought about that. What could I do to make a living? Working at Tukson's store? That's more like begging a shelter to him. How come I didn't think about this, previously? Or most precisely, how come couldn't my other-half note this critical part of his insane 'running away together with Blake' plan?

Blake pulled her knees together and hugged herself. "I knew I was asking too much from Os, so I didn't ask him to. I just want to make him understand."

"You asked..." I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it correctly.

"Hmph," the Faunus snorted. "I know, I sounded like a desperate girl who wants to get married to her dream guy with all those requirements I said. I'm so stupid, right?"

Awkwardly, I scratched the back of my head. "I... I wouldn't exactly put it that way."

She turned to me, her eyes were dead serious despite the sadness. "Let's just be frank; it's what we need, isn't it? I'm sure Os would try everything he could for me, but I'm also sure he couldn't do it. Besides, we forgot the fact that I will put him in danger by leaving the White Fang with him. That's it. What is so hard to understand?"

I contemplated to made an argument to support my other-half's cause, but in the end, I resorted to a resigned exhale. "You're right, Blake. What did you do after that?"

The cat girl closed her eyes. "I threatened him."

"Excuse me?" I had to make sure I heard it correctly.

"I threatened him using my weapon. He was so trustful to me that he did nothing when I pointed my katana at his chest. If I was sent by Adam to assassinate him, he'd be dead now," she muttered angrily. Then, she continued muttering to herself. "Why are you such a stupid boy sometimes, Os?"

 _Me too, Blake. Wish I'd known why._

"It's over," Blake finally said, sounding so hollow. "I hope he understands."

I joined, "Yeah, I hope he will."

Silence reigned after that. It wasn't a comfortable kind of silence, though. I let my mind wander as Blake collected her own thoughts. I've heard enough; what I need to do was to inform everything to my male-half and make him understand. I hadn't taken a look at the clock, but my guess told me it's already late.

The cat Faunus noticed my poorly hidden yawn. She gave me a tired smile, before speaking, "Thank you for listening to me, Kora. I'm sorry you have to witness me in this... state."

"No problem," I reassured her. "Sisters look after each other, right?"

"True," She looked down at her hands. "But I don't want to be a burden."

I shook my head in disagreement. "You can't always fix everything by yourself, but that doesn't mean you have to keep them bottled up alone. That's why I'm here; to help you."

"Thanks," she said, forced.

I looked at her face sternly and then smiled. "I should go back to my tent. Good night."

 _I had so many things to ponder over, and a choice to tell to my other half._

~-x-~

 _What a day;_ I thought to myself. I couldn't believe I did so many tasks within twenty-four hours-not something I've ever done before, especially when having such a scrawny and weak body like this. It's a feat worthy of a reward: a long, good night sleep.

Which was why I nearly screamed when I saw a man drinking inside my tent. He was leisurely chugging the flask and enjoying its content. A quarter second later, I recognized his feature. My shocked expression morphed into an annoyed and disbelieving one. Qrow. What was he doing here in the White Fang encampment, in my tent most of all?

Upon noticing me, he put the flask away and cleared his throat. "Oh, hey, kiddo."

"Qrow, what are you doing here?" I said, glaring at the older man.

"Hmm, just checking on you." He shrugged, waving to our surrounding. "Not a bad place you got here, even though I could use more room."

I curled my hands and hissed, "That's beside the point! Do you have any idea where we are now, and what will happen if they see you?" Come to think about it, how did he manage to sneak in here without raising an alarm? It sounded impossible already.

Qrow looked at me, then his gaze fled elsewhere as if having a thought. Finally, he pointed one finger up. "Nope, they won't."

I glanced at the flaps of my tent, before tying the ropes together to prevent anyone else from walking in without an alert. After making sure it's secure, I turned back to my mentor and asked, "Why are you here? Have you been stalking me?"

The older man lets out a chuckle. "Maybe."

"Qrow!" I growled. "This isn't the moment to joke!"

"And I'm not joking, kid," he retorted. His face turned serious. "You're playing a dangerous game for an inexperienced pipsqueak like you. Don't you have any idea what could happen next if you continue? This is very risky and dangerous, Os."

I somehow understood he was referring to Adam's approach toward me nowadays. How he knew that was beyond me. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I know, Qrow. Believe me, I had no choice, so I did... _it_."

Qrow shook his head in disappointment. "And what's the purpose of your plan? To find out more why that girl broke up with ya? Let me tell you; that really is an idiot reason."

Internally, I winced. But I remembered the other purpose of my mission. "Not just that. I want to know what's happening to keep everyone safe. And... maybe I could change the minds of some people here and influence them to stop this atrocity. I just want to help, no matter how hard or how many sacrifices I have to make."

"You're talking like you're not important at all, Os. Alright, pipsqueak. Whom or what do you want to help, then?"

I looked away. "I don't know, yet." My gaze went returned to him. "They're planning something for me and my brother. Whatever it is, I have to find out."

"Is this really important? Why are you doing this, kid?"

"Like I said; I don't know. I just have a feeling that I have to."

Qrow pointed to his head. "Sometimes you need to use a few brain cells. Or are you the kind who follows their heart no matter what's gonna happen next?" I had a feeling he wasn't asking. Yes, I rarely think clear nowadays. I always use my guts' feeling.

Already knowing it's a losing argument, I retorted using my last resort. "Then what do you suggest I should do? Sit on the streets like beggars and do nothing?"

He frowned. "I could send you to Patch. It's safer there. If I knew you'd return here, I'd already offer you the ticket after that little chit-chat between us. But you're here now instead of the safety at your other-half's mansion. And I thought you two are smarter than this."

"Sorry, we're not that smart." I shrugged.

"Tch," the man scoffed. "So, what now?"

"I'll stay here," I said, determined.

Qrow gave me a look. "You're sure you wanna do this? I can't get you out in time in case anything bad happens, kiddo."

I glanced at my clenched fist. "Trust me, Qrow. I can handle this."

For once, I swear he looked concerned. But then, the older man nodded in satisfaction. "You know, you sound just like your aunt. So reckless."

My eyebrows rose. I didn't even know I have an aunt. "You know her?"

Qrow coughed awkwardly. "Yeah. She's strong-willed and has a close resemblance to you. Guess hot-headedness runs in the family."

Before I finished comprehending what he was talking about, my mentor rose abruptly from his chair. He swayed in his footsteps, making me worried he'd trip over the tent's pole and collapse this poor thing. That'd definitely get everyone's attention.

Luckily, he didn't.

"Well, if you say so, Os. Whatever you do, do it," he said. Our bodies brushed against each other as he shouldered his way out. My mentor gave me a side-glance after he stopped before the flaps. His crimson eyes softened their gaze. "Cuz' you're so persistent, I'll be around here keeping an eye on you. If you ever need help, you know whom to call."

And without another word, he left. I followed him outside, but there was no one there once I stepped out from my tent. It seemed like he had vanished magically. No trace. Nothing, save for a black feather that slowly fell to the ground. I kept watching until it touched the dark soil. My frown deepened.

 _Am I making the wisest choice?_

It didn't answer. Only cold, strong night wind that whistled on my ears, carrying the scent of wet soil and leaves from the forest. I sighed deeply. A thump caught my attention, coming from the book that fell off from my short table. With a defeated hum, I walked over and picked it up.

 _Ah, bad luck._

~-x-~

 **(Warning: Slightly graphic scene ahead, read at your own will. Or, you can skip to the next sign.)**

~-x-~

I felt disgusted with myself, but my body wanted it so bad. I had no idea why. It's complicated.

The training was over nearly an hour ago and yet, here I was inside someone's tent with sweats running down my exposed skin-some of them wasn't even from the intense fight. No, it was from Adam's exercise.

I'll be fine; I kept repeating that. I do not take pleasure in this. I'm just doing what I must to survive.

But as Adam's gloved hand trailed down, lingering there and tracing circles near my sensitive zone, I knew I was being a hypocrite. My small moans and whimpers were the proof. Deep down, I knew I would regret this later, but I didn't even push him away. Why? Because I was scared.

I was so scared. I was abused. Worse, I knew I brought this upon myself because of my stupid oh-so-called espionage mission.

The tingling sensation was new. And I wanted to feel more. A pair of lips landed on my ear, and the owner nipped on it, gently but lustful. I was burning from the teasing action-not burning from the real exercise. He continued on, driving me further to the edge of climax.

Am I giving myself for free to a stranger I barely had known? What does this make me? I knew the term gold digger, but I wasn't hoping even a single Lien from him. I did this because I don't know what action to take whenever he summoned me for a 'mission debriefing'. It's been happening for the past two days, and each day he's getting bolder.

His fingers rub my womanhood, just outside my leggings. I let out a mix of gasp and squeal at the sudden intrusion. The overwhelming waves intensified. I tried to whine, but my voice failed. Suddenly, it came by without a warning. I came.

There's no other sound in this tent safe for my ragged, pleasure-ridden breathing. I felt warm in Adam's embrace. It reminded me of Josh and his rare bear hug whenever I was having a bad day. Both were comforting, but I knew this one wasn't a brotherly affection. I snuck a glance at the young lieutenant's face but covered with that mask, I couldn't make out his expression.

~-x-~

 **(Steamy scene is over.)**

~-x-~

"Adam?" I whispered.

He tilted his head. "Hmm?"

"What does this make us? Do you..." I faltered, unsure. In a softer voice, I asked, "Do you love me?"

There was a pause. The air inside the tent suddenly got colder. The crimson-haired young man gave me a smirk; a sinister one. I knew a dawning revelation was approaching.

"No," he answered. "I already have someone else in mind."

Of course, I wasn't expecting someone like him to take a liking to me-who's in a complicated situation of being a girl and a boy at the same time. Still, I got angry and curious. How could he play me like a toy? I may be still getting used to this new body, but I knew; gentlemen weren't supposed to treat a lady like this. Pleasuring her like a lover and then saying he actually doesn't love her?

In a pained voice, I inquired, "Who is it, then? And why are you doing this to me? Don't you realize you're giving me false hope-"

He grabbed me by my throat. I gulped, feeling his strong hand constricting my windpipe. My eyes widened.

"Do not mistake your place," he warned sternly. "I want you, Kora. And there's nothing you can do, so make yourself comfortable, or else..." the crimson-haired Faunus tightened his grip. "You will suffer."

After that, he released me into a fit of coughs. Wheezing and terrified, I asked, "Why me? You also haven't answered my first question."

He chuckled. "Your sheer courage is admirable. I haven't met someone who dares to question me even after I threatened their life, much less a girl like you."

I decided not to fall to that trap of a compliment. Seeing the lack of response, the young man leaned closer and cupped my cheek. I closed my eyes and looked away, exposing more of my neck to him.

Adam suddenly whispered, "I suppose, you deserve to know, my darling."

The mockery on the last part of his sentence was real, but I wisely didn't bring it up. I had a feeling whatever he's going to tell me, it'd be an useful information and could help my mission. So instead, I only nodded.

And then, he said the last name I expected. "Soon enough, Blake will be mine."

 _What?_

My blood froze. Of any girls? I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Why her? Aside of me, a person who genuinely loves the cat Faunus, why must a... a sadist like Adam have his eyes on her as well? No, I'd never let that happen. If Blake loves someone else, I wouldn't mind stepping aside for her happiness. However, things will take a different turn if that someone is the male before me.

 _What did he meant; soon enough?_

I pursed my lips, trying to invent an answer.

"I can sense your jealousy, my darling," he told me mockingly. "Are you?"

I knew the answer; I was. In fact, maybe that's the first time I felt jealous. Even Adam could see it. What he didn't know, however, was that I'm jealous because I couldn't express my affection toward her and had to witness someone else do it in my stead. Honest, I wouldn't give a care had Adam said names other than hers.

Wait, does this mean I'm jealous of my other-half? Nevermind, that's too early for an asummption. One thing for sure, I have to find out more about Adam's interest in Blake, and I must prevent it from happening.

I will.

Another crazy idea of mine-that usually pops up during emergency times- came suddenly. I internally winced. At this point, I started to question my sanity. Nevertheless, I formed an insane plan while Adam was probably watching me weirdly. Okay, it's time to put it in action.

"Do you have something in your mind?" the male Faunus wondered.

"Yes," I immediately replied in a brittle tone. "I can't stay like this."

"Hmm?"

I untangled myself from him and rose up from the mattress. Adam said nothing at my disobedience, but from his thin lips, I could feel anger brewing inside. My eyes caught his weapons, placed at a table beyond our reach. Dare I test myself?

I sighed. "You said you want me. Why?"

He smiled coyly. "I want to find out whether you truly are a spider Faunus, or..." the smile turned into a victorious smirk. "...a human girl faking one."

A shiver went down my spine. He knew. Of all people who'd find out, it had to be the co-leader of this organization. My mind instantly went on auto mode, figuring a way to get out of here. But I was curious, so I stalled, "So, you know."

"I have suspicions, but you just confirmed it," Adam said calmly, making my blood boil.

I wasn't angry, I was just mad that I've put up being his plaything for long as a disguise, but it turned out he had known since first. I felt like an arrogant idiot. And here I thought there'll be no hitch in my master plan. I had to stop underestimating people.

The air between us got tenser. Nobody moved.

"I suppose you're not going to let me waltz my way out of here?" I asked. It's obvious.

He didn't reply, but we both already know the answer.

Adam woke up from the bed and sat on its edge. I tensed, eyeing his sword carefully. Who'd be faster to reach it?

As if reading my mind, he spoke, "Don't even think about it. I don't need them to crush you."

Gritting my teeth, I asked, "What do you want?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? What do you want, Kora?"

"I want nothing."

Adam stood up, forcing me to take a step back. Even covered by the mask, I could feel his calculating gaze and the intimidating aura. I was a threat to him. A small one, but dangerous if left unattended. He took another step forward.

My back bumped against the table. I had to grip the edge to steady myself. His weapons were right behind me, but I didn't know what action I should take. There he was in front me, a predator cornering its prey.

I hadn't realized my hand had reached for his weapon until the Faunus hissed warningly, "Put it down, now."

I didn't know where this insanity came from, but I said flatly to him, "Choose; let me go or I'll kill myself while fighting you."

"You won't," Adam replied confidently, taking a step closer until I could feel his breath. "You wouldn't do that, my darling. I know you."

I was sure we're not on the same page for that matter. Adam was too confident it's my jealousy that drove me to take this drastic action. I didn't care. I knew he wouldn't let me go easily, nor he could kill me and face the consequence; killing an innocent girl would surely stirs up many questions.

However, I didn't want to gamble on the later. Once they find out that I'm a human, I doubt someone would take my side. The time was running out and the effect of my initiative aggression against him started to wear off. Adam knew that, for he came closer to press me.

That's when I heard footsteps just outside the tent. Multiple someones. We turned toward the opening.

Or more precisely, I immediately devised a plan. A clever, risky, and cunning plan, but plan nevertheless. Adam was distracted. I grabbed his neck and hooked myself against his body. The male didn't expect that sudden motion. He could only turn his head back to me out of reflex, and our lips crashed against each other.

I've never kissed someone, before. Sure, Blake sometimes gave an affectionate peck on my cheek, but that's not a kiss and I was my male counterpart. Now, to think I'd do this brash action to a man I've only known for a week... that's something new(and absurd).

I moaned into his lips while tangling my fingers in his crimson hair. Adam was dumbstruck, unable to comprehend what's happening. He's frozen by my actions. Not that I could blame him. It's not every day you threatened someone's by uprooting their secret, and then they suddenly began to make out with you. But, that part wasn't important.

The flaps were swept aside and in the corner of my eyes, I caught a familiar figure stepping in. She called, "Adam-"

-and her form froze at the sight of us. Amber eyes widened and the feline ears on top of her head perked up in surprise. Time probably grinded into a halt, or I was enraptured by the tingling sensation of Adam's lips on mine. I broke off from him immediately and feinted a shocked yelp at Blake. That's when I noticed something.

There was hurt in her eyes. A look of feeling betrayed. I didn't expect that at all. I was lost, until I connected the dots. Does she start to like Adam after dumping me? Then why did she claim she still loves my male counterpart? It's getting increasingly complicated, but I know; more reasons to keep this pretense.

The masked bald man from the other day came in alongside Illia. Upon seeing our position, plus the fact that I unknowingly wrapped my legs around Adam, they instantly looked away. The bald guy apologized, "I'm sorry for the intrusion sir. We'll leave at once."

With that, they turned on their heels and fled. Illia even had to drag Blake along with her. Yep, some stunt I pulled off, just to secure my position here in the White Fang. I knew, there's no way Adam would dare to do anything to me after we have witnesses during our intimate moment. I was such a darn genius, but even a genius is flawed.

I breathed a sigh of relief, from both their interruption and the heat of passion. Suddenly, a gloved hand gripped my shoulder, painfully tight. I almost forgot I still had someone to deal with; a particularly very mad lieutenant.

"What were you thinking?!" he snarled at me.

I was still breathless, unable to provide a verbal response. The little heated moment had probably melted my brain. I didn't know why I did that stunt. Maybe I knew; I just didn't anticipate the after-effect.

"Answer me!" Adam hissed angrily, grabbing my neck once again. He forced me to look at his face. My gaze didn't falter, but I could feel the tears streaming down from my eyes. Worse, I had a feeling they're not just tears of my fear. They're from feelings I pent up since Blake left my male counterpart.

"I want you," I whimpered.

Adam's grip slackened. He studied me with that ever-existing menacing glare. I would've shriveled more, but at this point, I already shrunk into my smallest. He didn't buy my lie. Of course, why would he? "Do you have any idea about what you've done, human?"

I weakly shook my head. The lie, repeated. "I don't care. I just want you."

"Very well," he said, releasing and shoving me back at the same time. I stumbled and a few moments later, found myself sprawled on the ground. I winced, but quickly hid it as Adam knelt on one knee before me. "If you want to have a taste of us Faunus' suffering, then I will show you everything. Isn't that what you want?"

To put the last nail on the coffin, I whispered meekly, "I want you, too."

Insane. Mad. Crazy. Out of my mind. Those words kept repeating in my mind as I said that. Yes, I've lost my mind.

"Foolish girl." Adam threatened, "Leave, now, before I make you."

Deciding not to worsen my predicament, I chose to leave. Little did Adam know, there was a victorious smile on my face as I exited his tent. Ultimate plan status: Success.

~-x-~

"I had no idea you and Adam have a thing," Blake suddenly said in the middle of our sparring session, the next day after Adam and I got caught.

The question caught me off-guard(I should've expected it coming), but luckily I was able to block her strong downward swing in time. Gambol Shroud, her signature weapon, grinded sparks against my simple dagger. Actually, I was surprised the probably cheap metal could hold on against that.

"I-well, yes. It's... new and complicated," I answered carefully, watching her reaction.

As expected, there was a slight shift, almost unnoticeable; but I saw it. Blake dashed to my blindspot, using her shadow clone as a decoy. I would've tried to block her attack, but another pang of pain shot up my stomach. It distracted me. I grunted as my body took the brunt of hit. I crashed on all four, biting back a curse. She usually wouldn't hit that hard.

Turning around, I accepted her hand to haul me back on my feet. Blake was good at keeping her emotions in check and hiding any facial expressions, but I was her closest friend and former significant other-half. I knew when she's hiding something.

"Blake, did you and Adam... have a special relationship?"

The response was automated, "No." Blake looked away. "We're just a trainee and her mentor. It's just, I never thought he'd get involved in a romantic relationship."

 _That's because he didn't_ ; I noted. _I trapped him and made everyone thinks we are an item._

"I see."

Blake sheathed her katana. "I wonder, how long have you been together?"

"Not that long. I told you, it's just recently and to be honest, I wasn't sure back then." I shrugged.

The cat girl looked like she wanted to ask further, but decided it's wiser to keep silent. Not that I mind, I almost ran out of ideas for a convincing backstory of my relationship. It's just weird that several days ago Adam and I would only look at each other with icy glances, and suddenly we're making out.

Or, maybe I should keep that way. Blake would get the idea that the two of us hid our feelings and only show it in privacy. Maybe it's better that way.

Blake appeared remorseful. "He said he's focusing his dedication to our cause."

"That sounds like him," I agreed.

"What was that about?" Her gaze turned curious.

"Because I have a feeling it's more like a one direction affection. Adam probably just sees me as a distraction and respite from his work," I explained, earning a pair of wide amber eyes. My lips curled up in a sad smile.

"No, you deserve better," Blake argued with a genuine concern, even though her tone wasn't convicting me.

"It's okay, I don't mind at all, as long I have him." I turned my back on her and started to walk away, before sighing, "I'm just a cheap girl anyway."

I knew she heard the last part.

~-x-~

After training hard, one should normally seek for nourishment and rest. But not me. I hadn't ate anything worth called as food since morning other than a slice of cheese and several cheap crackers. That surprised me because while I wasn't the type to eat a bunch, I usually still had a normal appetite.

At first, I thought it was the side effect after my little 'session' with Adam. Maybe I was just not in the mood to eat anything after feeling grossed out.

But then, came the pain. From the beginning of day, I already had an uncomfortable sensation down underneath my belly. I shrugged it off, thinking it as a 'butterfly in stomach' effect. The throbs of agony came, slow but growing steady over time, distracting me from doing anything, even the sparring session with Blake.

The cat Faunus seemed to notice my distress, but it turned she's more focused on digging out about my relation with Adam. At least, I've told her what she needed to know.

Now, alone inside my tent, as I curled into a ball of whimpering girl, I started to ask questions; _What is wrong with me?_

I knew everything was wrong ever since I chose to join the White Fang, but what I meant was; _What's wrong with my body?_ Silence answered, only broken my groans and whimpers. I clutched my stomach tightly, silently begging for the pain to go away. Nothing happened, much to my futile hope.

In the end, I exhausted myself into sleep. But the torture didn't stop there.

~-x-~

 _"Very well," he said, releasing and shoving me back at the same time. I stumbled and a few moments later, found myself sprawled on the ground. I winced, but quickly hid it as Adam knelt on one knee before me. "If you want to have a taste of us Faunus' suffering, then I will show you everything. Isn't that what you want?"_

 _He didn't wait for my response. The crimson-haired man pulled a red blood katana, its glint made my eyes widened in surprise. Before I could guess what he's going to do, the Faunus brought it down and stabbed my stomach._

" _Ah!" I screamed._

 _Adam only smirked and twisted his weapon inside me, igniting further agony. I tried to scream for help, but no sound came out. My eyes, despite nearly shut from the pain, could still make out the Faunus' sadistic smile at torturing me. Without mercy, he suddenly pulled the blade out, now has the darker red stain of my blood. I gasped, every breath brought waves of pain._

 _He sneered. "What you're feeling right now, my love, is nothing compared to what the humans have done. Shall I show you more?"_

" _Please," I croaked, my voice was barely above a whisper, "don't-"_

" _Foolish girl," Adam spat coldly, before stabbing me once again._

 _And again!_

 _And again-_

~-x-~

This time, I could yell, "No!"

I jumped with a start, hugging myself. Shaking and shivering, I looked at my surrounding. I was alone. There was no Adam, or even a semblance of his red katana. It was just a nightmare; I figured out. Sighing, I took a deep breath.

"It's just a nightmare," I told myself, trying to convince my brain to wash the grotesque pictures away. "Just a dream."

Suddenly, a masculine voice coldly said, "What was the nightmare?"

I spun around and nearly freaked out. Adam sat there, smirking all the while I tried to calm my nerves. One thing to note; he had his weapons strapped to his waist. My mind went blank for a few seconds. Did he come here to actually begin the nightmare? Stammering, I screeched at him, "C-creep! Wha-what are you doing here inside a girl's tent?!"

If I could see beyond that mask, Adam's eyebrow probably rose, since he gave me an unamused mix of snort and exhale. "This 'girl's tent' belongs to my darling, so as her lover I suppose I have a legitimate access whenever I want to," he ended the sentence with a grin. "Illia came here recently and she protested to me that you were trashing in your sleep."

' _Protested?'_ I asked myself. What's that suppose to mean?

"You're such a nuisance," the man said in almost a bored tone. He pushed himself up and stretched. "It's almost set. I already let you have enough rest. It's training time."

At the word 'training', I felt my will to live crumpled. Couldn't I have a break after everything that transpired? Apparently, no.

I shook my head. "Adam, I'm not feeling well. Can't we do it later?"

"The enemies wouldn't care if you're well or not. Get used to it," he said carelessly, walking outside without another glance. I had a feeling he included himself in the word; 'enemies'.

Speechless, I watched him while cringing from the pain. _Ugh..._

The walk to our usual training arena was uneventful. This time, Blake, Illia, and several other trainees joined our session as well. Adam said nothing. They already knew their respective mentors-who were probably already waiting there.

It was a miracle that I managed not to pass out until we reached the area. However, even my sluggish walking was obvious. Illia patted my shoulder gently, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

 _I'm not;_ I whined inwardly.

~-x-~

 _Definitely not;_ I thought, as I blocked another super fast and strong slash from Adam. He's never the relenting kind, even when he knew-which I was sure he did- his opponent was weak. Not even a respite from start, and I started to wonder if I got lucky or I have improved from our past fights. My hands and arms were already sore, not helping at all.

It also didn't help that my stomach kept acting up the whole time. I took a deep breath, not realizing that he'd came for another assault. And then the blunt hilt of his katana hit my stomach. I gasped. To be honest, the blow wasn't too hard, if only it didn't hit my tender part. I coughed, before falling onto my knees.

The soil met my cheek as I laid there, holding my stomach. It hurted so much that I nearly forgot to breathe. It's almost like when something knocked the air out of your lungs. Maybe I was being dramatic, but darn, it's painful as heck!

Some of the trainees whispered and hushed at each other, pointing at me. I glanced at Adam, who appeared to be taken aback as well. What's going on?

"Damn it, Adam! What did you do? You're supposed to train people, not pummel them until they bleed!" a masked swordman cussed at my mentor. Judging from his gruff voice, the man sounded like a senior compared to other combat instructors here.

 _Bleed?_

Adam, still dumbfounded, only managed to get one word out; "I..."

"What are you waiting for? Get her out of here and patch her up!" the older man commanded impatiently.

Nodding numbly, my mentor scooped me up bridal-style, causing me to let out a weak yelp. Sure, I sometimes had my brother carrying me when I got hurt(which was a rare occasion), but being carried by someone else was different. I suddenly felt conscious of his beating heart, thumping right on my ears. Not to mention the funny flutter in my stomach that I was sure have no relation with the agony I had since this morning.

My brain felt slow and dumb. I watched the bull Faunus' jawline hardening; a sign whenever he got angry. Luckily, he said nothing more as we strode briskly to the medical tent-one of few tents here that's actually useful. Still, whatever left of my dignity told me to protest. I complained; "Let me get down. I can walk, you know."

"Be quiet," he replied sternly, leaving no room for arguments.

"I'll be fine," I groaned, suddenly aware of the weird stares we received. Hopefully, Adam's position as a lieutenant would stop questions coming my way.

He scoffed, "You're bleeding."

Now, it's my turn to panic. "What? Where?!"

"That's why, stop being noisy and just let me get the first aid," Adam deadpanned.

My eyes nearly buldged. How could he make it sound that I only got a scratch?! No wonder... no wonder I started feeling lightheaded. Deciding it's not wise to waste my remaining energy, I succumbed in his strong grip. Needless to say, it's quite comfortable. Okay, too comfortable much to my liking. What's happening to me?

"Wake up," Adam's rough voice snapped me out from the spinning vortex of my thoughts. "We're here. You can get down now."

He laid me on the cot, slowly but not gently(ugh, was it so hard to act gentleman-like, Adam?). I stared up at the tent fabric because; a). My head didn't get a proper cushion, b). I was too scared to see where and how severe my wound was, and c). I hate doctors. That last one was probably not necessary to mention, but old trauma dies hard.

So, imagine my surprise when it was an old nan's face that greeted me. Out of old courtesy, I tried to prop myself, but the old woman gently nudged at my chest and told me to lay still. It was then I noticed a pair of brown antlers appendage; one on the either side of her forehead. She didn't seem to wear any nurse or doctor outfit, though.

Curious, I asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm here to tend your wounds," she explained with a toothy smile-one that should've given people creeps. Strangely, I only nodded. "Do you have a name, Sweetheart?"

I murmured in reply, "Kora."

Satisfied, she only nodded and began prodding a certain part of my abdomen. She continued down, until she reached the source of my pain. Worryingly, I just noticed there's wetness down there. She looked at me and flashed the slightest of frown.

I didn't know what happened, so I questioned her, "Is it bad?"

"I got conclusions, and this is probably embarrassing, but I need to take your pants off to make sure it is what I thought," the kind-of-a-nurse told me gently.

"Why? Tell me, what's going on?" I begged her.

"I can't tell you until I see it."

"...fine."

A few moments of awkwardness where she pulled down literally everything-and I swear something brushed my lips down there. I was so close to keep my eyes shut in terror. It was so humiliating, to let someone else see my private area; the very area that I hadn't dared to see by myself. So, imagine my puzzlement when the old nan chuckled lightly.

"Ah, I see now."

"What is it? I'm not going to die, right?" I was on the verge of tears.

A hand caressed my cheek. She smiled. "No, fret not, Sweetheart. You've grown and your body is starting to bloom. It won't be long until you become even more beautiful than you are, now," she explained like a mother to her daughter.

Okay, between the pain and her quiz-like description, I was lost. "Uh, what?"

"You've just flowered, Sweetheart."

...

 _What? Wait, 'flowered'?_ I racked my brain for answers. It was tedious, but I finally could recall a bit of my biology lessons. Maturing bodies, a.k.a puberty. For boys, they should start getting _different_ dreams. As for girls... _wait, holy dust, this couldn't be it._

 _It couldn't be, right?_

Nevertheless, the answer simply rolled off my tongue, "Are you saying that this is my first period?"

"My, yes! I've been trying to say that very word, but my old mind couldn't just remember it! Oh, Sweetheart, you're so smart!" She pinched my cheeks affectionately.

That very moment, there was only thing in my mind; _I wish I'm dying from a fatal bleeding wound instead of this._

A question that I instantly regretted asking tumbled out from my mouth, "Does that mean I could get pregnant from now on?"

The nan gave me a weird look. "Well, yes, but why-oh... I see." Drat, she's quick to connect the dots. Unfortunately, it's not the way I meant it to be. "I see you already have someone in your mind, Sweetheart. Isn't Mister Taurus quite captivating?"

"I-That's-It wasn't what I was thinking!" I squeaked.

"Aw, so adorable," she cooed. But then, her face turned serious. "However, you're still a very young child. You still have a long way to go to make your own family, Sweetheart. Keep that in mind."

Mentally, I had a breakdown: _I wasn't even thinking about it!_

You know me, I wouldn't say that out loud. "Of course, I will keep that mind."

Her face visibly brightened. "Excellent! Now, let me get your mentor." She grumbled, "He has to start taking care of you from now on. You're his responsibility, after all, especially when none of you have your parents. Ah, kids nowadays."

So, apparently Adam had lost his parents; I deduced, watching the nan limping her way out. _Gah!_ I pulled on my hair. _Why the heck am I even thinking of him? I got Class A emergency situation over here, namely, Life of a Girl 101: Periods._

Oh, Oum. Apparently, this Semblance of mine did not produce a female-like clone of myself(me), but it produce a literal female version of myself. This meant I have everything a girl should have. Back then, I thought-or probably hoped- it'd be _this_ simple; I am just a mirage image of Osmond Burlywood, but with a female appearance.

But no, life is nothing but simple. Why do I have a feeling that every gods in Remnant are laughing at my expense, right now?

I covered my face with my hands. "Screw my life."

~-x-~

It took Adam long enough to retrieve me from the tent, that I got suspicion the old nan must've given him an earful of advices and scolding(probably both) regarding my current condition. Judging from his annoyed face, that must be it. I think I failed to hide my amused smile, since he scowled upon seeing me.

"Well played," he muttered. "Can't believe you can pull that trick off on me."

What did he just say? I blinked, not believing what my ears heard. How could he think I did this on purpose? Didn't he know even I have no idea that this is my first? I fixed the guy with a Blake-class glare. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, so I won't bother to repeat it."

After a few moments passed, I snapped my jaw shut from the gawk. "I had no idea I got my first period. I've never experienced anything like this before!"

"Sure," he said unconvinced. "Forget it."

Right then, I wanted nothing more than socking his masked face. I may have trapped him, but what made him this spiteful toward me? Is it a crime not to know my own body schedule? I'm still getting used to live in this girl body-for less than two weeks!

He spoke, "Let's go to my tent."

"Carry me," I requested like a spoiled brat.

The bull Faunus looked like he want to murder someone-me, obviously-, but after a tense staring contest between us, he relented without a word. Internally, I let out a smug, victorious smile. What? Don't get me wrong, but I'm enjoying this so much.

"By no means this changes anything. I'll still find a way to get rid of you," he threatened.

I pouted. "You wouldn't do that."

"Mark my words," Adam leaned down until I could feel his breath. He whispered, "Human."

I felt my body shiver, not just from his words, but also from our close proximity. Drat, why does this guy have the same effect like Blake when she's around me? Have I gone crazy? I sure was starting to question my sanity back then. It's not our age gap, but it was my history that complicate this new feeling. I shouldn't have _this_ feeling, seeing I was born a boy.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize we've arrived. Great, new bad habit; getting lost in thoughts until I can't notice my surrounding.

Adam tucked me inside a thick blanket wordlessly, before throwing a novel book-one of Blake's, it seemed- and nearly missed my face. He ignored my intense glare and began pacing around near the thin mattress, appeared to be deep in thoughts. After several times, he stopped and took a look at me, who hadn't moved to open the novel and was still glaring soundlessly at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You nearly hit me with this book." I pointed at the offending item.

The Faunus replied, "Lucky you that I missed. Read it up and just ignore me here."

"Are you saying that you shouldn't apologize to me?"

"I won't." He strolled casually to the low table in the middle and promptly sat before it, ignoring my furious expression. Why, this little-

Before I could say anything, I forced my emotion down. It's rare of me to lose control, but this annoying jerk of a Faunus knew how to push my buttons. I could patiently ignore my period ache, but not when receiving this kind of treatment. I could snap.

I took a deep breath. _Calm down, Ositha. You got this._

Adam threateningly unsheathed his red katana, making me pause. However, he didn't even bother to see my reaction. Instead, the young man grabbed a dark object up from the table and began honing his sword using it. He probably felt the eyes on him, since he turned to my direction. A slight twist of his hand showed the red blade's full shape.

I swallowed, instantly remembering my previous nightmare. No, no, it's not happening. Noticing my discomfort, the crimson-haired Faunus smirked. I felt my blood boil.

Clearing my throat loudly, I pretended to sound irritated and curious at the same time, "Does it has a name?"

Adam paused his whetting activity. He looked down at the crimson blade, still wearing his trademark smirk. "Does it matter to you?"

"I'm just curious," I kept my voice level. _Just tell me, darn it!_

"Curiosity kills the cat. Haven't you heard that phrase before?"

My eye twitched. Was he threatening me? "Yes, so I've heard."

"Good, then stop asking." Without any other word, he returned back to his session.

I could list out several cuss words that I should've thrown at him. But that wouldn't help to make me appear like a well-educated individual, wouldn't that? Sighing, I shifted my position and propped my head on my hand, keeping an eye on the bull Faunus. My stare probably distracted him, since it didn't take long before Adam stopped again.

With a frown, he looked at me and asked irritatedly, "What are you doing?"

Shrugging, I picked up the book and skimmed its title, "Howling to the Moon?" Rolling my eyes, I tossed it away. "I've finished reading this."

The Faunus huffed. "Then reread it and stop bothering me."

I grumbled, "Is it a crime for a girlfriend to watch her lover? I got nothing else to do than this. It's so boring."

He tensed. "We're not lovers."

"Many people would disagree to that fact, you know?" I said boldly, gaining the upperhand of this heated argument.

Adam clenched the hilt of his katana so tightly, that I was sure it could've cracked if not for the durable material. I was tempted to give him a wink, but the crimson-haired man already rose abruptly and stomped his way out with a gruff muttering, "Wait here. I'll ask Blake to bring you other books."

I almost laughed out loud right then. Oh, the feeling of having someone under your thumbs! Alas, I spoke too soon.

He stopped right before the tent flaps, turning to me. "And since you're so persistent," he started flatly, "its name is Wilt."

"What about your shotgun?"

The young man released his grip on the flap and marched toward me. I flinched each time he stepped and unconsciously pulled the blanket closer to cover me more. He knelt down and slammed both his palms on the mattress at either side of my head. Meekly, I cowered. Okay, perhaps I pushed my luck too far.

He smiled. "I hadn't thought of its name before, but now I just got one."

 _Huh?_

"I love seeing you become flustered each time we're close like this." As if to prove his point, the Faunus leaned closer. You could guess what's coming; I started to blush furiously. Adam sneered. "So, I will name it 'Blush'. There, satisfied?"

 _No, kill me, please;_ I begged. Better die than dealing with this embarassing situation.

 _(Ugh, Adam was the worst!)_

~-x-~

 _ **AN:**_ _Oh, hahaha!_

 _Goodness, this chapter is steamy and more romantic than I've ever planned for Os and Blake! Great, now, what's the focus of this fic again? AdamxOC or BlakexOC? .-._

 _Okay, before I rise up from behind my comp and receive many flaming spears and rotten tomatoes, I'd like to remind you of my disclaimer in the past two chapters. This changes nothing about the pairings, but rather only acting as a plot device. Besides, tell you what, Adam and Ositha's interaction is rather cute-at least, for me._

 _Ahem, moving on, next chapter will show more Adam and Ositha, but also will end with a dawning revelation that'll crush your hope of this AdamxOC pairing. I won't reveal until then, but mark my words; don't get your hopes up for a ship that's sinking fast._

Ye haz been warned, ey.

 _P.S. Actually, this is a join chapter of 12 and 13 because I ran out of ideas for chappie 12. 9k words in total and couldn't get the number up anymore, so I gave up. I was uploading this chapter at the service center since my comp broke down and need to be reinstalled. Thankfully, I could back everything up first, so yay for that. Sorry if some of my words ain't making any sense zzzzz._

 _~Karvost(Kronosmond)_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**  
_

 _ **StrifeStelar Mizo:** Clarification: Os is going to get engaged with Weiss. However, I haven't have their interactions planned since it's most likely that, like the original A&C, Os would run away from Atlas. Sorry for the spoiler, but ah, don't let that drag you down. Who knows what the future holds? (I might change my mind ;)_

 _ **The Amesiac:** Har, I think Ositha replaced Blake in this version. Poor her. xD_


	13. XIII: Ositha

XIII. Ositha:

 **Search and Rescue**

* * *

I always wanted to save people I care about.

Not just from falling down the wrong path like what happened to Blake-which I failed to prevent-, but also save them from literal danger, as in saving their lives. Honest, who am I to say that? Am I a guardian angel? Am I a Huntsman? Or, am I even a police officer?

No, I'm just a fourteen years old girl who'd just reached her puberty.

But that changed nothing. I'll do everything I could, no matter how hard they were or my lack of ability limited me. I guess, we all can agree on one thing:

 _I am a daredevil._

~-x-~

Early in the morning, a commotion roused me from my sleep. It wasn't loud like a fight was going on, but rather bustling of sudden activities. It seemed everyone immediately woke up and decided to start the day hours earlier than usual. Yawning loudly, I rubbed my eyes and checked the clock in my scroll. 2 AM in the morning.

 _Good grief;_ I muttered inwardly. _Can't a flowering girl get her beauty sleep?_

It appeared not. Resigning to fate, I stirred up from my comfy mattress(Adam gave his up to avoid getting another earful from the old nan from the other day). After another un-lady-like yawn, I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. Seriously, who'd wake up at two in the morning and immediately begin the day like it was nothing? Not me.

A few minutes later, I found myself drinking the ice-cold water from my canteen. I splashed some over my face, then immediately regretted the freezing effect. Another lesson learned the hard way. Still, it worked wonder to erase any trace of sleepiness that previously hung persistently over my eyelids. With a light stretch, I walked out from my tent.

Just like my guess, it turned out that the raiding party that Adam led tonight has returned. Judging from the small pile of goods lugged by several White Fang members, it didn't look like a successful raid. It's not common. Sometimes, the authorities managed to predict and foil our plans, costing us our people instead. It's the risk of being extremists.

My mind suddenly went frantic; _Where is Adam?_

 _If something happens to him... No._ I shook my head hurriedly. Even with the mutual hate between us, we cared about each other. At least, that's what I thought, seeing how frequent he crosses my mind nowadays. I admit I might have the slightest of a crush on the lieutenant-slash-co-leader of this anti-human extremist group. Schist, I just admitted it.

I asked a random passing member, who had his arm in a sling and bandage that's stained red. He told me that most of them got bruised and wounded, but nothing fatal and serious save for two who didn't make it out of the mess. I cringed, but thanked him nonetheless and hurried my way to the headquarter. Adam should be there, getting his wounds tended.

It didn't take me long, despite being caught in the bustling activities. This camp suddenly became alive-more alive than usual. Even then, there were several Faunus stationed in front of my destination. They were hesitant at first, but finally, let me through after recognizing me. I stepped into the candle-lit tent, squinting under the low light.

 _(Night vision, where are you when I need one?)_

Adam sat there seemingly unharmed. He was studying a map of Vale, some of the areas circled in red or crossed out, indicating which will be our next target or where we shouldn't be. Knowing him, I tried not to announce my arrival. Instead, I walked carefully to the table in the corner, where he always put a container of hot water, coffee, tea, and sugar.

What was I doing? I had no idea, but I just felt like serving him something warm and relaxing to wash his restlessness away. I exhaled while pouring the tea into a cup. Note that I had never served myself; I left the task to my brother's maids. After tasting a sip and deemed it's not poisonous(couldn't feel too safe since I'd never done this), I nodded, satisfied.

The bull Faunus looked up from his map and to the tray that I was carrying. "What are you doing?"

"Well," I shrugged awkwardly. Honestly, was it so hard to just accept and drink without complaint? "I heard tea is a good beverage for relaxation, so-"

He slammed his fist on the table, startling and shutting me up. "Then you should realize that I'm not in the mood to relax!"

A few days ago, I'd have whimpered in fear and immediately fled after hearing such words. But I've gotten used to Adam's harsh attitude. I just wanted to calm him and prevent him from taking rash actions. Which, was easier said than done. I set the tray down carefully(yay, no spilled tea) in front of him, thinking of a way.

He said nothing as I pulled another chair and sat before him. For a moment, none of us said anything. We just stared at each other in a silent contest, trying to force the other into submission. After a while, I decided to cave in and sighed. My gaze softened as I stared at him.

"Adam," I said, "I want to help. So, I'm here for you. You just need to tell me."

The young man kept his gaze, but then uneasily shifted. It seemed that my words had effects on him as well. He looked away, yet replied me with a softer tone. "I don't want to talk about it."

At one side, I was aware of my status as a human. I could never point out his mistakes without making it seem like I was accusing him of his actions. But on the other side, I want Adam to stop all these madness. Not just to keep Blake out of troubles, but also him and other Faunus here.

Over the days I faked being his lover, I started to learn so many things that I didn't know previously. I saw the other side of life. Of living as a discriminated race with limitations; be it food and facilities. I used to have everything in the world, but now I knew that not everyone was lucky like me, having a pleasant life protected behind my father's wealth.

I knew to change everything for the better, it couldn't be from just one individual. But, if it could start from one individual, why not me?

Gently, I grasped his gloved hand. Adam stiffened, before giving me a warning, "Quit staring. I don't need your pity, human."

God, everyone should really know that I'm the most patient person in the world. I bit off my remark before it could come out and worsen the situation. Instead, I plastered a weak smile on my face. "I'm not pitying you at all. I'm just here for you."

"Can't you go away back to sleep?" he asked, gentler this time. "I'll be fine."

"I told you-"

"Also, here's a present." He pulled out a medium-sized box that I hadn't noticed was sitting there the whole time. "You deserve it, after training so hard under my wing. Take it."

"Adam-"

He waved me off. "No need to thank me. What you need is to leave now, before I change my mind."

I could just leave him right there. Or, I could stay and tempt my luck. I weighed the box along with my options. It wasn't so heavy, but from the considerable weight, I deduced it's not some kind of box containing a simple trash. Besides, Adam would never give me a prank-he's not the type to joke(come to think about it, I doubt he had any sense of humor).

 _I can't leave him;_ I made my choice. Without a warning, I vaulted over the table and landed in his arms. Adam, thank Oum for his reflex, was always ready whenever I suddenly do something out of the blue. He stared at me, perplexed. Stretching like a cat, I gave him a lazy wink. "I'm staying. Try and make me leave if you can, Taurus."

"Kora," he growled. That's the first time he appropriately used my name.

Ignoring that, I adopted a more serious expression. "Tell me, what happened?"

The Faunus turned his head away. Waiting patiently, I started tracing his jawline; a weak point that I learned over our 'sessions'. After a while, he seemed to get into a trance. I frowned and tried to talk again. Apparently, I didn't have to.

Adam inhaled deeply and spoke up, "My plan was not perfect. I lost two comrades."

I stayed silent, signaling him to go on.

"We still managed to salvage the plan, though," he continued. "And got out just in time before more cops arrive. I got that for you," he finished the last part by pointing at the box.

"That 'present'," I said carefully, "costs you two lives?"

The Faunus lieutenant only nodded mutely. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just offer him my condolence, right? He surely will spit on it in disgust. Left with no options, I did the only thing; I clung and embraced him as tight as I could. Nothing was said as we both hugged each other. There's no need to. We only need each other's company.

"These all happened because of that damned Josh Burlywood," he suddenly said angrily, forcing my thoughts to a halt. "I didn't expect him to take that massive preventative measure. I've underestimated him, and I won't fall into the same trap ever again."

I felt lost, not knowing what's going on.

"What do you mean?" I started to worry. "Adam, what did you do?"

"We raided the Burlywoods shipment from Atlas," he answered curtly and added with a proud tone. "They lost half of it."

 _No... It couldn't be happening._ I thought. My grip on him slackened. Adam spoke again upon noticing it, but I couldn't make out the words. _No_ ; I was too stunned to believe it had become true.

The White Fang had started their first aggression against my father's company.

~-x-~

"Adam, you can't do this!" I propped myself over the table with curled fists, staring in fierce indignation at my opponent.

Meanwhile, he had his hand resting on his weapons, appearing ready to use them at any moment's notice. I couldn't believe it. Breaking small shops those wouldn't serve and shun Faunus away was one thing, but an important figure's assassination like this? That's crossed the line. Furthermore, that important figure was my brother; Josh Burlywood.

There's no way I'd accept it.

"He's the hitch in our plan," Adam said calmly, making me shiver since he's talking about my brother. "If we manage to eliminate him, the only one left here will be his younger sibling, who's young and incapable of doing such task. This way, unexpected countermeasure like yesterday won't happen again. I've calculated this; it's for our own good."

"That's unnecessary at all! Why would you kill him?"

"Make no mistake, my darling," he used my favorite nickname, "This human has cost us a lot of our efforts and captured our comrades. I won't stand by and do nothing to stop this from continuing. It is my duty as someone who leads us all."

"There has to be another way!" I countered. "You don't have to kill to get what you want! Is this what you called equality between us?"

"The time for equality has long passed! It is impossible!" his voice rose further, "And it is over! If we can't get what we want, then we force it!"

"You're insane!" I yelled. I couldn't believe Adam had changed from a cold person into a merciless killer. I understood his pain, but was that necessary? Maybe Blake was right; the White Fang is changing for the worse-much worse than I expected. And Adam was the one twisting this Valean branch to do it. Unfortunately, I was by his side.

He grabbed a hunting knife and pointed it at me. "Or maybe you are. Have you forgotten how they killed my comrades? It's blood for blood."

"But that doesn't make it right!" I argued.

"Sometimes we need to make a necessary sacrifice. I will still continue my plan even if he is a Faunus. It's an important action that I need to take for our greater good."

The way he said it sent a shiver down my spine. Nothing could stop him. Adam wouldn't care if he kills his own kind, as long as it's for his cause. An extreme cause. I gave him a sad, horrified look and took a step back. I couldn't do it. I wasn't brave enough to stand up against him. The Faunus noticed my movement.

"So, my darling, what would it be? Are you standing with us or..." with a quick flick of the wrist, he spun the small knife and slammed it down blade first, digging into the map center. "...are you standing against me?"

I eyed the weapon. It had stabbed the table deep enough to stay still even after Adam released his grip on the hilt. And on the center of the map, was a name: Burlywoods' Mansion.

 _No..._

I shook my head, before staring defiantly at him. "Be it your way, I won't take any part in this atrocity. Equality between our race doesn't need a bloodshed."

"Fear not," he smirked. "I already assigned my best men into the dirty work. They're already on their way even as we speak. Soon enough, we'll receive the news."

My eyes widened. "What?"

Adam chuckled. "I was merely trying to hear out our voices. Out of everyone, only you and Blake who are against this. I guess you two can relate, _cowards_."

I flexed my fists, clenching and unclenching them in a silent fury. If I wasn't thinking about my position here at stake, I would've started attacking him like a banshee. But no, despite the shock, I could think clearly. Doing so would only delay me from giving a warning to my other-half and brother, Josh. I couldn't waste my time here.

"Well," I nodded, "Good to know, then."

~-x-~

Tap, tap, tap.

I ignored my beating heart, thumping so loud against my ribcage. My feet struggled to keep up the pace as I ran. It's been fifteen minutes since I dropped out from the truck that I hitchhiked on the street near the outskirt of the forest where the White Fang camped. One thing to remember; my training all these weeks paid well. I felt tired, but not yet exhausted; a sign that my stamina has improved immensely.

 _Why does it feel so far?_ I whined. Even from here, the upper part of the three-level mansion of my former home was already visible, deceiving my tired sight. In actual distance, it's still far away. With a silent groan, I put another burst of strength, increasing my running speed. To me, it wouldn't matter if I'm late.

Unfortunately, I was late.

By the time I arrived, the gargantuan metal gate was closing itself; meaning someone just departed. I slipped in, not caring the alarm that got triggered due to my bypassing action. I didn't care. I had to make sure. My hope crumbled as I noticed the absence of our off-road jeep; one Josh usually takes whenever he's going somewhere. I could pray it's not like what I imagined, but I knew; I was too late.

Several bodyguards that usually look after the security in this place popped up, obviously because I tripped the alarm. I ignored them and dashed inside through the main door, loud yelling of 'stop' followed soon after. A maid stumbled back and fell with a cry after I surprised her with my sudden appearance. I paid her no attention, although my mind saved a mental note to apologize later for the mess I made.

Right now, to the person who's in charge here a.k.a my male-half.

"Os!" I yelled from the living room.

No answer. Not wasting time, I turned and raced upstairs. My former room's door was shut tight, but that didn't stop me from banging on it forcefully.

"Osmond!" I called my other-half's name once again, receiving no response. Panic rose up my chest. Why couldn't I sense him, let alone talk to him through our linked minds? Had he gone too along with Josh?

"Osmond, open the door, damn it!" I exclaimed, so close to tears.

I didn't wait any longer and with a growl, kicked hard on the poor door. It flew inward and slammed against the wall, revealing a quite depressing sight. A scrawny boy sat hunched on the floor, leaning against his bed while staring at several photographs in his hands. Slowly, he looked up from them and to me, noticing my unexpected appearance.

Those onyx eyes were as dull as a stone. I knew my other-half's last meeting with Blake hadn't gone well; I've seen the cat girl's sorrow after she returned. And to think of my male half, who was head over heels for Blake, I knew it'd be far worse. Strangely, I felt none of those emotions. Only dread.

Os stared dumbly at me as I marched toward him. I'd pity him, but I got an important someone's death to prevent. So, I grabbed his collar and shook him harshly. "Where is Josh?!"

His mouth opened like a fish, but no sound came out. Okay, that's it. I slapped his cheek, hard. The boy's head snapped to the side, stunning him. Slowly, as if he was still in a trance, he turned back to face me. This time, I backhanded my other-half. Call me mean, but if there's someone who could snap me out of it, that someone would be... _myself_.

It worked.

"Ow!" Os rubbed his cheek, before glaring at me. "Why did you slap me?"

"I asked you," I repeated, "Where is our brother?"

"Josh? He left not long ago," Os answered, wincing. "Was it really necessary to slap me? It hurts, you know."

I ignored his comment. "How long?"

"Five minutes ago, I think. We had an argument ever since I talked to Blake, and I kept sending him away. But seriously, what's wrong with you, Ositha?" he asked incredulously.

"He is in danger! The White Fang is going to ambush him!" I snapped.

"What?"

"No time to explain! We have to go after him!" I said impatiently. My hand grabbed him, and through the contact, I briefly shared my recent memories; the conversation with Adam.

My male-half froze in fear and terror. Then, he nodded frantically. "Let's go."

~-x-~

It took a bit of convincing from Os to assure his bodyguards that we're leaving to pursue Josh and that I was no threat. At this point, I nearly settled to knock them out one by one, but thankfully they relented. Good for them, no unnecessary violence required.

Os pulled the passenger door without hesitation and slipped in, before buckling up. I slammed the driver's door shut and immediately started the convertible's engine up. This was one of our favorite car that Josh drove whenever we're going for fun. I just hoped it wouldn't suffer any colossal damage in my charge.

Yes, I was driving.

"Wait, what are you doing?" my other-half asked, glancing at our chauffeur who was standing on my right outside the car, unable to get in. He gave us a puzzled look.

My head craned to see if there was any obstacle behind us. The metal gate was rumbling and sliding to open our driveway. I replied shortly, "Driving."

"What?!" the boy yelled. "I can't-We can't drive! I haven't even got my driving license!"

I growled, "Just shut up and watch me."

Thankfully, I've seen Josh driving this car a lot, so I knew how to shift the gear for this convertible. I put it on the reverse and nudged the gas paddle. _Just like in the game, Os;_ I told myself. The car followed my will. Its engine hummed louder, and we moved back to the driveway. Yeah, definitely like my favorite racing game.

My hand already gripped the driving wheel tightly by the time I asked my other half, "Where is he going?"

"The usual, our second office at the industrial district. There's no other place," he answered with a firm tone.

I nodded, turning the car to the road and shifting the throttle to gear one. "Brace yourself." I glared at the innocent wheel. "This is going to be one heck of a ride."

And just like that, I jammed on full gas without any hesitation. The tire screeched. Our car lurched forward. Os screamed his head off, unnecessarily like a girl. I gritted my teeth in a burning determination. _Hang on, Josh. We're coming for you._

~-x-~

 _ **Be my direction!**_ I told my other-half.

He nodded. Left. I immediately steered the convertible to take a sharp left turn in the intersection of Vale's downtown main avenue. I might be able to drive, but if there's one thing a girl lacked, it'd be the sense of direction. I was driving on blind, only relying on Os, who knew the direction. Thank goodness I had him, even though until now, I'm still curious.

Do boys make more feminine voice when they're scared?

 _(Shut up.)_

Because, well, I remembered clearly that time, I didn't even scream save for the orders. I was too busy calculating where Josh would be and making a plan on how to get him out of the danger. It's called priority thinking. But no, Os simply yelled in fright whenever our tires screeched from the tight turn or when I suddenly jammed the brake to avoid another car.

 _(Please, shut up, Ositha.)_

Fine. We got a few close-calls, but nothing serious that only earned us annoyed honks or angry curses from other drivers who had to swerve their car to avoid ours. Maybe, they thought; _stupid kids playing with their new ride!_

Eh, we're impulsive. No regrets.

I kept my eyes trained on the road, which started to rose; indicating that we're entering the highway. Unfortunately, it was crowded and full of vehicles speeding up to reach their destination. Our car wasn't one of those. We simply keep going bypassing other slower cars to pursue my target. One thing to note; I was grateful I played racing games a lot.

 _ **There!**_

Os pointed to a familiar jeep who's speeding ahead of us, separated by a few cars. From the distance, it looked so small and far. I squinted my eyes, even though I trusted my other-half wouldn't mistake it for another car. Besides, only Josh had his jeep painted in a stark contrast of black and orange. He's quite eccentric that way.

Our engine revved up as I impatiently increased our speed. Lucky for us, this sports car was built for acceleration in pursuit. And more importantly, Josh was driving normally, as usual, meaning we didn't have any difficulty catching up with him.

I've never felt so relieved in my life. There was my sibling, in a jeep in front of us safe and sound, unaware of his lunatic younger brother(and sister?) racing behind him on a not-so-stolen car to give an important warning and possibly save his life. Unfortunately, that relief was short-lived.

Out of nowhere, a black car swerved toward our direction at a high speed. Either the driver was drunk or insane, I didn't know. A moment later, I realized; it's _them_. But it was too late. I let out a helpless yell as the car slammed into Josh's at full speed. So many words that could be used to explain my feeling during that moment.

But none came up as I, wide-eyed, watched Josh's car crashed into the safety barrier and broke it off, before falling freely to the ground below.

Time seemed to slow down. Our tires screeched on the asphalt as I hit the brake and halted our car from the fast velocity. Still, in disbelief, I looked at the broken barrier, where my brother's car just plummeted beyond it. No, after everything I did to prevent this, it still happened. I couldn't believe I just failed. What kind of a sibling I was if I fail to stop my brother's death-

My other-half grabbed my arm and yelled, breaking my daze. "Come on, he probably survived the fall! Let's jump!"

Fifteen minutes ago, he'd freak out after I said I'll be driving, but now he's the one who suggested such an insane idea to jump off a very tall highway. I'm full of wonder sometimes. Os didn't give me a chance to reply, even though he already knew the answer; _Are you nuts?_ Instead, the boy unstrapped our seatbelts pulled me with all of his might.

I barely registered the action until I found myself hundreds of feet above the ground, rushing toward it face-first. I screamed. I knew I was desperate to save Josh, but I wasn't _that_ desperate.

Luckily, we both managed to activate our Aura during the last seconds. The landing felt like I ran and slammed into a wall, but twice as hard. It's a miracle that none of us suffered any dislocated joins. Heck, I was sure we're lucky enough not to splatter on the ground like ripe watermelons. Wouldn't that be heroic?

Our pale green Aura flickered from the damage they've sustained. Os hauled me up while I was still staring at the overturned jeep. It's leaking out smoke and petrol from the engine. I turned to my male-half, before nodding. Better hurry.

A series of coughing caught our attention when I tried to yank the driver door open. A small sense of relief washed over me. Josh was trapped inside, but still alive. Os knelt before the door and called, "Josh, can you hear me?"

Another cough. "Os? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"That's not important. We can't open the door! We need it to get you out," he persisted. "They'll be here soon, and we have to escape!"

"Let me try..."

Josh began struggling with his seatbelt. I helped to unstrap the very thing. However, the door wouldn't budge. It's probably because of the crushed roof. I gritted my teeth in frustration while Os fruitlessly tried to get the door open. Finally, I remembered our time was running out. With a deep breath, I activated my Aura once again.

"Josh, look the other way," I told him.

After he did, I punched the glass. It wasn't something I've done before, and until now I'm not sure how I did it. Maybe, fear gave me the strength to shatter it into pieces. I felt my hand numb after the number I did on it. As I retreated to nurse the possible injury, my male-half pulled our brother out from the wreckage. It still took a few tries, but in the end, he succeeded.

I was more than glad when Josh stood before us with a little bleeding on his forehead, but otherwise fine. Still dazed, the older teen could only embrace Os' bear hug. I let a tiny smile gracing my lips. We did it.

"Os, how are you even here?" Our brother asked in awe.

My other-half shook his head. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to go before they come-"

A new voice joined, "Too late, I think."

We whirled toward the source; two men clad in masks. The familiar masks only members of the White Fang used. My heart turned into a lead at the sight. Beside me, Os tensed. We're not armed to the teeth and had a size disadvantage compared to these grown adults. They must've been sent to make sure Josh wouldn't make it out from the crash alive.

My other-half clenched his teeth in anger as he agreed with my theory. I pulled my short daggers out from their respective sheaths and handed one to him. It only took one brief glance and a nod of the agreement we shared. No more him or me; only us. With determined strides, we approached our enemies, who began chuckling.

"Are these the best that Burlywood's can afford? Such a shame not to hire elite bodyguards. That'd be more challenging!" one of them boasted.

The other one smirked. "Well, we better make it quick, then. The sooner I got the cash, the better. Wouldn't 'cha agree, pal?"

"Stay away from my brother," Os warned them.

They glanced at each other, before exploding in laughter. The first one answered, "Oh, that's so cute! A little boy protecting his older brother, huh?" Then, he taunted my brother, "Where is your dignity as the older Burlywood sibling?"

Josh finally spoke up. "I'm not sure what's your business here, but leave them out of this. All you want is me, right? Leave them alone."

I rolled my eyes and took over, "You wanna get to him? You have to get through us, first."

Even covered beyond the mask, I could sense him jeering at me. Luckily, he didn't seem to recognize me. I was more than glad about that matter. Our stand-off was tense; Os and I already prepared our weapons, while they're waiting for us to make our first move. I was hoping I could delay them long enough until more help arrived.

Finally, the second man yawned. "I'm done wasting time. Let's just finish them off."

 _ **Ositha**_ ; my other-half called, _**You and I, as one, now!**_

I nodded, letting our mind link strengthen their connection. For a brief second, I could see through Os' eyes as he did with mine. Shared minds for one cause; it's now or never. Together, we ran at our respective targets with boosted confidence.

I've never felt so excited at the prospect of fighting before. Even after my enemy pulled out his mace, I didn't let my steps falter. Being unsure would be my downfall, and will drag my other-half as well. We couldn't afford to fail, not when our lives were at stake. I let out a fierce yell and using my Aura assistance, blocked a downward swing from the club-like weapon.

It was heavy, but I pushed with all of my might, hoping to throw him off-balance. The larger man grunted and still held his ground easily. My foot slugger against his ankle and I punched his stomach hard to cover my retreat. He swung his weapon once again, but I already somersaulted backward out of his reach.

Against bigger opponents; always try to wear them down first.

Meanwhile, my other-half got difficulties against his opponent. I could sense his fight getting desperate until a strong fist launched him off his footing. A shot of throbbing pain; I felt that through our link. He nearly crashed to me had I didn't step out of the way and grabbed his arm to keep him on his feet. Meanwhile, my adversary was coming.

 _ **Get ready, I will swing you**_ ; I told him.

Ignoring the agony, he held tight to me as I spun him around. His kick-landed on target, causing our enemy to stagger backward. But it wasn't hard enough. Suddenly, my other-half pulled me closer. He said; _**Behind you!**_ but didn't wait for my response to parry another slash from the masked man who's holding a short sword. I shot Os a grateful look.

We capitalized the opportunity to tag-team the now alone fighter while his partner was recovering from the daze. Os and I would strike in turn at different places to discover and exploit the holes in his defense. It was working well, but he looked more irritated than taking real damage other than minor scratches. That frustrated me to no end.

I heard a grunt behind us. Os took a glance back before disengaging our opponent and rushing behind me. Turned out, Josh had joined the brawl and were struggling in an arm wrestling with our enemy. With only a mute agreement through our telepathy link, he left me to help our brother. I just have to hold my ground until they take care of Josh's opponent.

But it seemed our attackers had another plan. Seeing us trying to stall the time, my enemy decided to shrug me off by grabbing and throwing me away. I landed roughly on the ground, out of the fight. Desperate, I shared the information quickly with my other half. He understood almost instantly, ready to be Josh's meat shield.

My guess was right; the masked assassin pulled a hidden gun from his pocket and aimed at our brother. Os noticed that through my eyes but failed to register the first three shots. Josh grunted and stumbled as his Aura flickered on, tanking the damage. Had he didn't have it, things would've been worse. Seeing the odds started against us, I hurriedly get back on my feet.

No stop on the fighting until we're safe. Or, at least, _one_ of us is safe.

I jumped to the attacker's shoulder, riding him like a thrashing bull. He let out a raging yell as he tried to shake me off from my position. I persisted, clinging to him and ignored any hit he landed on my stomach using his elbows. My hands covered his masked face, making him struggles blindly. It's my plan to distract him from them.

A plan that required a lot of improvisation.

It happened too fast and I didn't realize until a sharp agony exploded on my lower left stomach. Something sharp stabbed me deep enough. No, not me. They had stabbed my other-half. Os' expression was contorted from the pain. He stood in front of Josh, taking the small knife without any Aura for our brother. Red started to stain his shirt.

My eyes watered from the pain we shared through our link. We couldn't afford to lose. Yet there we were, fighting a losing battle. My mind couldn't think clearly to devise another plan to get us out. There was only one thing I thought right then and commit without hesitation; I grabbed my enemy's head and with a quick twist, snapped his neck. A loud crack was heard, and the time ground to a halt.

He ceased struggling after his arms went limp. A second later, the dead body collapsed and fell forward with me landing gracefully soon after. I stared at my kill, wide-eyed. I've killed him. I've taken someone's life; the first person who died by my hands. I felt my body shook in fear, looking at them trembling. All I thought was; _What have I done?_

Before I could think further, my attention diverted to Os. Or more precisely, whatever was him. I nearly thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. But they weren't. In front of me, my other half's body vanished into shadow. Just like that, he's gone.

 _Have we failed?_ I disbelievingly questioned. No response.

Tears fell from my eyes as my knees caved in. The pain; it was too much.

A faint flutter of wings reached my ears, but my vision already succumbed to the darkness. The last thing on my mind was how far I came, only to fail.

 _I'm sorry, Josh. We've failed._

~-x-~

* * *

 **AN:** _...and straight to action._

 _I uploaded this today cuz I'm feeling lucky for some reasons._

 _Well, what do you think?_

 _~ Karvost_


	14. XIV: Ositha

XIV. Ositha:

 **A Much Needed Talk**

* * *

The only reason we managed to survive this far was my brother's endless stream of money(and support, but that's not so crucial). He understands us so well after I told him everything, and still encourage us to go on. But of course, at first, it's hard to explain this:

 _Uh, bro, I need to feed myself and one other person, so can you like, give me twice as usual? We're starving over here._

Thankfully, I somehow did that. Miraculously, without him staring me weirdly and calling a psychiatrist to check on my mental health. Now, let's see how did I tell him he has an extra biological sister, shall we?

~-x-~

 _ **Hey, wake up.**_

The familiar male voice urged me, but I was trapped in the land of dreams. Everything was dark, silent, and admittedly, cozy. Unnaturally cozy. I ignored him, still unresponsive.

 _ **Hey**_ ; it persisted. _**Ositha.**_

I felt a strong tug, as if someone tried to pull me from drowning, but the water sucked me like a strong vacuum. Leave me alone; I shrugged the feeling away. It's too tiresome to feel my surrounding, let alone crack my eyes open to see the world.

 _ **Wake up!**_

The yell echoed inside my mind, effectively startling me. What the heck? I roused from the deep slumber, starting to come around. It was dark. But I recognized the voice; it belonged to my other half, Os. Irritated, I asked; _**Os?**_

 _ **I don't know it's hard to wake myself up**_ ; he snorted.

 _ **What happened?**_

 _ **I've been trying to open my eyes, but they won't respond at all. I feel no existence of my body**_ ; my other half explained. _**It seems I got locked inside yours after my own Aura source depleted. This couldn't be any more complicated.**_

 _ **Hold on, you can feel my thoughts?**_ I questioned.

 _ **Well, duh. I just can't take over the control... guess it has something to do with you being here. So, I decided to wake you up instead.**_ Os gave me a mental equivalent of a shrug.

 _ **Ugh,**_ I groaned. _**How long was I out-**_

-and then I remembered the fight to rescue our brother. Jumbled memories crashed on my head like a heavy mallet. _No, it couldn't be_ , I thought to myself. I've tried so hard. I remembered how I killed-

 _ **Ositha!**_

Someone tried to blot out my mental agony. It's like an opaque cover put over your eyes. You knew something was going on the other side, but you could only catch a vague image.

 _ **Ositha, please stop!**_ My other half pleaded in a desperate voice.

 _ **How can I stop thinking?! Our brother-We failed to save him!**_ My mind went erratic, unable to think clearly. Chaos. Josh. The White Fang. Us-

 _ **Snap out of it!**_ Os yelled. _**We can only find out if we wake up. Which is why, rather than stressing us both, I need you to wake up and see where we are. We probably saved Josh, for all you know.**_

I was dumbstruck, still slow to process the information. _**Wait, you don't know where Josh is?**_

 _ **Excuse me, I'm sitting ducks in your mind waiting for you to wake up!**_

 _ **Oh... right.**_

~-x-~

The white was blinding. It's like someone lit a flashlight and pointed it straight at me. I blinked several times, slowly adjusting to the bright surrounding. Even then, I still got difficulties. I winced. My body was so sore. Os shared the experience through our link. He gave me a feeling of sympathy.

I regretted trying to stretch my stiff body. Every single muscle of mine seemed to scream out pain and strain. Groaning, I rolled over uncomfortably, my long hair got in my face. There wasn't any beeping machine, as I expected-I watched too many dramatic hospital room scenes where the character suffered many injuries-

 _ **Please stop**_ ; Os said annoyedly.

 _ **...sorry.**_

On the bright side, that means I hadn't received any life-threatening injuries. I should've been grateful for that. The fact was confirmed as I flexed my arms in front of me, watching them response without trouble. If you think a little shaky means 'without trouble', that is.

Footsteps alerted me to someone's arrival. My gaze locked on the most relieving sight ever. Josh strolled to our bed, looking fine except that he had bandages wrapped around his head and a sling that held his arm cast. He looked tired, wait no, it's more like a frustration than exhaustion.

 _ **See? I told you, never give up hope**_ ; Os stated proudly.

 _ **But how?**_ I wondered. _**I remember we were losing. There's no way Josh magically beat them all, right?**_

 _ **We'll find out later, don't fret.**_ My other half pointed out; _ **Now, Josh looks like he wants some explanations from us.**_

It's true. Josh gave me a stern look as he stood near the bedside. Judging from his expression, he wouldn't appreciate any joke. Scratch that, he looked straight like I was the one responsible for all this fiasco. Great.

"Let me ask you; where is Os?" my brother asked.

I looked away, gathering my courage to tell him. How would he take the news?

"Os is resting. He's depleted our Aura the last time he took that knife for you," I put a little emphasis on the last part, to remind Josh. As expected, a flash of guilt appeared on his face. "It'll take time for _both_ of us."

Josh sighed impatiently, "Qrow has been saying that. I still don't get it. Tell me, who are you and what happened to my brother? He simply vanished into thin air like a mirage. What happened?"

"Josh..." I tried to look at him right in the eye, but my voice still cracked as I said, "This probably sounds ridiculous, but Os is me. We're the same person."

His expression morphed from disbelief to a blank, serious one. He didn't believe me at all. "That's impossible."

"I know it's hard to believe, but this is the truth. Os didn't die like you thought, but he's merely taking refuge inside my body now as a whole. I-" I decided to change my wording, "We have two minds and bodies linked together by one soul. If one of us gets hurt, the other one can shelter us completely until we recover."

Josh shook his head. He turned his back on me. "You're not making any sense at all. You and Qrow. I just need to make sure my brother is fine."

Grunting, I propped my body up using my right arm. The pain was worth it. With another groan, I moved to sit on the edge of the sickbed. "I can prove it to you; I know everything Os knows since we share our memories together. But right now, I'm not sure if-"

- _ **Ositha;**_ Os suddenly spoke through our link. _**We can split our charging Aura to support me if that's the only way. Josh won't believe us until he sees me.**_

 _ **But, didn't you say you can't? We're recovering, Os;**_ I told him.

He gave me a mental equivalent of scoff. _**Oh, please, I can give it a try.**_

I sent him an acknowledgment, before closing my eyes and tried to focus.

"What is it?" Josh asked, already long since waiting for the continuation of my response. I ignored him.

I imagined a picture of my male form. Every inch of his features, including the onyx eyes and whatnots. Not a single detail was missing. Funny, I thought I could never make a crystal clear picture of a person in my mind, before. But no, the picture of my other half was livid, almost like I was seeing him in front of me.

Mustering my meager Aura, I activated my semblance.

The sensation. It's what I felt immediately after that action. It felt like a piece of me detached from my soul's core, but there was no pain. It felt natural, almost as if I've done it many times before.

A black shadow materialized right in front of me, quickly forming the shape of a person. Within the blink of an eye, Os came into existence, his back facing mine.

Our brother drew a sharp intake of breath. It's rare to see Josh surprised, furthermore that he dropped his jaw. For a second, no one spoke. He blinked several times, probably thinking that his eyes played tricks on him.

It was my male form that tackled him with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Os wailed, crushing our unfortunate brother.

Meanwhile, I deadpanned at the sight. Just one thought; _why is my male version more emotional than me?_

"Os..." Josh managed to say my name despite cringing. "I should be the one saying that, lil' bro. I thought you're gone."

 _ **You're crushing his bad arm;**_ I sent the message, and he immediately retracted the embrace before hurting Josh any further.

Os replied sheepishly; _**My bad**_.and protested, "I wasn't gone- _gone_!"

"You disappeared. That's even worse," our brother pointed out.

"Well," my other half gazed downward in guilt. "I suppose that's true."

"Look, nevermind that. You saved my life and if it wasn't for you, I don't think I'll still be here. I owe you a lot, Os. Thank you for saving me and being here, alive. I doubt I'd cope well if you die," Josh spoke. Now it's his turn to have shining tears.

I sweatdropped. _Boys_.

"Ehm," Os cleared his throat. "I have to tell you something, Josh. You know-"

"That this girl is your new girlfriend?" Our brother struck the nail hard, making me sputter in shock.

We both stammered in unison. "W-what? No!"

"Geez", my other half recovered quicker from the suggestion. "Why do you always assume that every single time?"

He smirked. "I learned from your history."

"Josh!"

"Okay, okay, fine. What is it do you have to tell me, now?"

"Josh, we are-"

Again, he shot, "Getting married?"

"JOSH!" I yelled, mortified. My cheeks probably could've burned bright red from that very idea. There's something that sounded so wrong when he said that, namely; Os-and-I-are-the-same-person-and-we-definitely-can't-do-that.

"This is not funny!" Os added in our defense.

Our brother held his hands up. "Alright, sorry. It's been so stressful that I need to crack a joke or two. Please, continue."

Os approached me and put a hand on my shoulder. He turned to Josh, who looked at us amused-certainly trying to poke another fun. "Do you remember that time I asked you; 'what if we have a female copy of ourselves?'".

At that, Josh nodded. His expression turned serious.

"I asked that after I discovered my semblance. I did it back then because I wasn't sure what to do. It's very complicated, but we sorted it out eventually."

"Os, this is the same girl who appeared that morning, right?"

"This girl has a name," I muttered. "And can be directly addressed to."

"Her name is Ositha," my other half explained.

Josh's eyebrow rose. "Ositha?"

"I've been trying to explain but you wouldn't believe me, Josh," I said. "Os and I are the same person. It's our semblance that caused this."

Os took over from there. "We, as in I, are gifted with the ability to create a sentient clone that's the opposite of our current gender. Previously, during the first time it went active, I was a male, so Ossy a.k.a Ositha came. And now, as you just witnessed, it's the opposite. I had no idea about this until Qrow taught me more about how semblances work."

"We may not look alike, talk differently, and act differently, but we have one soul-Aura- that links us together. We both share our memories and thoughts, almost like two people conversing, but rather..." I trailed off, racking my brain for the right word. My male form beat me to it, " _Intimate_."

"Very intimate," I agreed, despite inwardly cringing at Os' poor choice of words. "Imagine it like two partners with an ultimate bond of trust; we know everything and hide nothing. In our case, however, we already have that bond because... well, we _are_ me."

"So... you know everything?" Josh asked.

"Yes. For an example; Ossy thought 'intimate' is an ambiguous word. I shouldn't have chosen it," Os gave me a cheeky grin.

I facepalmed.

"Literally, _everything_?"

"Yup."

" _Everything_?" Josh put an extra emphasize at that, causing Os to shift on his feet uncomfortably. Even with a flat expression, I could see the amusement in Josh's eyes. He's planning something, again.

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell me."

 _ **...**_

 _ **What is he talking about?**_ Os asked me.

I recalled my memories of the period, and... Adam. Everything.

A feeling of terror brushed through our link. _**Dust, is it what I think it is?**_

 _ **Yeah...**_

Seeing realization dawned on our face, Josh's smile went wider.

"Fine!" my other half snapped angrily. "Tell you what, Ositha is literally a girl. She has everything a girl has, including the capability to produce offspring when she's of age. Which means-"

"-I can reproduce on my own since I have both male and female sexes. There, you have it!" I continued, emotion boiling, "Call us clown fishes, why don't you! Are you satisfied, now?!"

"Whoa, Os, calm down. I was just joking," our brother said.

Hurt was dripping from my words. "Don't you think you take it too far?"

That urged him into motion. Josh came closer and wrapped his good hand around me. "Os, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

I could feel my other half dissipating once more. Either he did that on purpose or it's because of our resting Aura, I felt his presence inside my mind, again. Like a fitting piece of the puzzle. But I couldn't focus on that. My brother's words had pushed me to my breaking point. A tear fell from my eyes, shortly followed by another one.

"You have no idea what I've been through, Josh." That's the first time I heard my voice being so fragile.

"Os-Ositha," Josh pulled back, looking at me apprehensively. "Please, don't cry-"

"Do you?!" I yelled.

Stunned, my brother said nothing.

I started the story, "I've been starving ever since my other half and you kicked me out. I thought the world has gone insane; I got my body switched. I nearly died of freezing if it wasn't for the kindness of Blake's friend who allowed me to work at his store and offered me a temporary shelter."

"After that, you know what I did? I joined the White Fang, disguising myself as a Faunus with spider traits so that no one would suspect me not having any extra appendages. I got worked hard to the bone in training because they want to attack everyone who mistreated them! I even got attacked by a beowolf and nearly died!"

"Do you know what else happened?" I asked. "I got my first period as a girl and I faked my identity and... and... I let myself be used for the sake of finding out why they changed and what they're planning. That's how I know they're coming for you."

Josh gasped. "You..."

This time I cried freely. "My male counterpart knew nothing. He was too busy with his heartache, and if it wasn't for me who made it all the way from their encampment to here, he won't go after you. We won't."

Os said nothing as I blamed him. Well... technically, I was blaming myself. But I knew he's listening to our conversation.

"I was so exhausted." I sobbed. "I've been living like an abandoned kid with little food to support me and not enough rest because I always got nightmares of what'd happen. Yes, Os knew, but he only experiences it second hand through my memories. I held the worst of them because I knew despite us being one, it's better if my distressed state doesn't affect my other half."

"I forced myself to mature faster, doing adult stuff. It's not because I want to, but it's because I had no choice! All my life, I've been living in wealth. I got nothing to worry about because I have everything I want! But then I suddenly got thrown into Faunus way of life, where they scrounge scraps and steal foods to survive, and in misguidance started attacking people to get what they want!"

"Not to mention Blake is in their midst. She's the reason why I could join. And even she suffers. You know what I did? I forced myself to stay strong. I ignored the pain so I can focus keeping Os updated on everything, and now looking back; it was worth it. I trained hard not just so that I can keep up, but because it's necessary."

"Out there, it's survival of the fittest, Josh. Unlike you doing politics and economics; we put our lives on the stakes. I saw my comrades died one by one during our raids, killed by the police. I know we're not doing the right thing, but few who actually tried to make things right and it's what drove the White Fang to commit this atrocity. Everything has a start."

"And then, they targeted you." I grasped his cheek and pinched it gently with a sad smile. "The only closest sibling I have and love so much, no matter how annoying you could be, sometimes. Can you imagine what it feels to see both sides of the coin, yet you can't make them meet?"

My brother tried to speak, "I-"

"I was forced to choose. Obviously, you know whom I'll pick. So, that's what happened. In the end, I killed someone with my own hands." My voice was trembling badly when I ended the sentence. Looking at my hands, I just noticed that they're shaking as well.

Josh grasped one of them, his warm grip contrasting against my freezing cold fingers. "Ositha, I'm so sorry. I never thought it'd be that terrible for you. I mean, I understand the shock after you took someone's life, but the rest..."

"It's okay," my tone lowered into a whisper. I gave him a coy smile. "I should've understood you're such an airhead sometimes. The doctors must've given you lots of medicine and make you feel lightheaded."

"Hey," my brother protested with a weak grin.

I glanced downward. "I'm sorry too, for snapping at you. I just... don't know, but I couldn't hold them back anymore."

"Hey," he said again, "It's fine. I was being a jerk."

"Darn right, you were," I snorted, unintentionally causing my snot to come out.

Josh chuckled. "You remind me a lot of Mother when she's being snappy. Guess it runs in the family, eh?"

"Shut up," I pouted, wiping my nose. "You forgot something about girls."

"Period?" He stared at me in bemusement, before giving me an annoyed groan. "Oh, great, now you can use that excuse."

I punched his injured arm for a good measure.

~-x-~

The lazy night breeze gently caressed my cheek as I sleepily rested my back on my balcony's couch. My balcony, as in the balcony of my room in the mansion. We just arrived home from the hospital. I'm not telling you what happened, because getting stuck in a limousine while our bodyguards made a living fence for our security was a very boring thing. It's not like I remembered the details anyway since I fell asleep within ten minutes of the trip.

And when I woke up, I was already on my bed, safe and sound tucked underneath my old blanket(Dust, I missed it so much!). Apparently, Josh took it upon himself to carry a sleeping me instead of waking me up. Good for him because if someone dares to steal my well-earned beauty sleep, I will strangle them.

No kidding.

In my half-sleeping state, I couldn't help but think about the possibility of future. Josh had accepted my existence as another sister he has. It means... well, I didn't have to stay with the White Fang anymore. I was sure if Father wouldn't acknowledge me, I could always stay in one body as Osmond. If he does, that'd be even better.

But then again, there were Blake and the White Fang. I still had no idea what their next move would be. Now, that I've foiled Adam's plan of assassinating my brother, I bet the Faunus lieutenant would accept it. He would make another plan if he isn't already. Which means, I had to go back to them.

 _...but I also want some rest._

Without thinking, my semblance conjured Os out of thin air. Knowing me, my other half let me snuggle into his embrace, sharing our body heat together. Yes, it's one thing to do it with a lover, but self-sharing? Now, that's what I call awesome.

I had to choose, and midnight was the deadline of my choice; whether I'll come back or I'll stay here. Pass that, Adam would be suspicious, not to mention that I hadn't replied his messages ever since I passed out. I could already imagine his fury, ready to be unleashed.

"Having fun, eh?"

We jolted up from our respective positions. If it wasn't for the familiar voice, I'd have drawn my weapons. Unfortunately, the Qrow I knew always has the tendency to surprise people. He was sitting on the balcony's railing, relaxing against the wall.

"It gets colder here, so why not use my semblance?" Os reasoned.

"Mhm," the older man answered, unconvinced.

I asked, "Where have you been?"

"Talking to your brother. He got banged up badly, so I taught him a bit of lesson to heal himself faster. Fortunately, he's a fast learner," Qrow explained, pulling out his flask. He stared at it, frowning.

"That's not what I meant."

Ignoring my comment, he added, "Well, unlike his idiot of a sibling."

Os questioned, dumbstruck. "What?"

"Tell me, Os. When you chose to rush all the way here out of sudden, do you think you're doing it right? Do you think you're being smart? Do you have any idea that I almost failed to find you?" Our tutor's crimson eyes bored down upon us.

I tried to reason with him, "I mean-"

"You could've come to me and ask for my help." He uncapped the flask and guzzled its content. "But you didn't. And you almost died had I didn't arrive in time to save your sorry butt. What were you thinking, pipsqueak?"

We both looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," Os finally said. "I... We weren't thinking straight. I was too focused to make sure of Josh safety. It won't happen again."

Qrow sighed. "This ain't a funny business, Os. Your semblance is an extraordinary one, not to mention pretty powerful. It could save you, but it can't save you both. So, don't ever think you're invincible even for a second." He pointed his finger at me. "Even the strongest semblances have their flaws."

I exhaled. "I'm so sorry, Qrow. I promise I won't do that again."

"Don't 'so sorry' me, kid. You tell that to yourself." He stood up and approached us. His glare disappeared, replaced by a comforting gaze. "You remind me so much of your mother, always thinking she could set things right by doing it herself. Things most normal people wouldn't dare to do. But eventually, it eats her up." My tutor glanced sideways, seemed to be lost in memories.

After a few moments of silence, the man shook his head and regarded me sternly, "Look, you still got a long way to go. You'll have to make choices and take actions, be them risky or not, but you need think straight while doing so. I won't always be there to back you up, pipsqueak."

"I understand," my other half responded for us.

"Good." Qrow took a swig. He probably noticed my discomfort, since he leaned down and asked, "Something's bothering you?"

"Qrow, is hunting down the Grimm everything a Huntsman does?"

"Well," he shrugged. "That's not everything, kid. We gotta protect people as well. Especially, those who can't defend themselves. Why the random question?"

"I want to become a Huntress," I told him. His reaction was to study me briefly before giving me an indifferent nod. I closed my eyes and sighed frustratedly. "But I don't think I'm worthy of becoming one, anymore."

"Why?"

"Qrow, you know I killed one of our attackers, right?" I said.

"Mhm," he agreed. "Broken neck. How you did that with your current strength was beyond me, or I suppose they've trained you to make use of your Aura while fighting. I'll never know." The man shrugged.

"That's not the point," Os spoke up. "I took someone's life."

"Look, I get where this is going. You're feeling guilty of that and etcetera, etcetera." He motioned with his hand, sparing me the details. "I'm gonna have to tell you something you need to know, then. It's a harsh world out there, Os. There are more people who're willing to kill each other for less than acceptable reasons such as yours. You didn't kill him, you're merely defending yourself."

I shook my head. "That still doesn't make it right. I can't justify it, Qrow."

"What could you do, then?" he challenged me.

I bit my lower lip. "Maybe-"

"Let him live and get yourself killed along with your brother? Tell me, Os, do you think they'd give a damn? Those people came for Josh with killing intent. You're merely stepping in to prevent that from happening. You tried to and the only way to stop them is to end them, was it?"

"I don't know!" I protested. "Perhaps I could've done something instead of that. I saw his lifeless face, Qrow. He's shocked."

Qrow sighed. "I understand, kiddo. I know it's hard for you, but how this world works is worse than you think. You're not the only one." He ruffled my hair gently.

"What do you mean?"

The man stood up, his red cape fluttering from another breeze. "Not all Huntsmen are what you think they were. Sometimes, they ran away from their duty and responsibility," at that, his face hardened, "and some... do what you did to get paid. That's one of many examples. See, there's no 'the perfect Huntsman' out there, Os. You'll understand that once you get older."

"So," I treaded carefully, "Are you saying I shouldn't feel so bad about it?"

"Frankly, I'm proud of you, pipsqueak. Not many people think like you nowadays. I once had a teammate; my team leader to be precise. She could relate to your mother; always wanting to try fixing a problem, no matter how impossible it is." Qrow sloshed his flask. "Guess what? It didn't end well for them. Your mother valiantly fought against her disease, just for the sake to take care of you longer, meanwhile Summer... she sacrificed herself during a mission."

I wasn't sure how to respond at that, so I stayed silent.

"And then we have your aunt, who ran away because she's too scared of our responsibilities as Huntsmen and chose to be the leader of her tribe, roaming over Anima as bandits." The older man lets out a dry, humorless chuckle. "And she's still alive. It's true what they say; the good ones always die earlier." Qrow downed his flask and exhaled. "If only she has a fair share of your worldview, maybe things could've gone differently."

My gaze stuck on the floor tiles. A hand patted my shoulder.

"Os, I'm not saying you did a good thing, but you prevented the bad thing from happening. You probably feel regret, but don't let it consume you. Look at the bright side; thanks to your idiotic stunt, your brother is still alive." He gave me a teasing smirk.

Finally, I smiled a little. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Qrow."

He mock-saluted. "Anytime, kiddo. Assuming you're going back to them, just call me when you need help. Don't try anything funny on your own."

"I will," I promised.

"Good." Qrow fished out his vibrating scroll and frowned upon reading the screen. Rolling his eyes, he stored it and spoke, "Catch you later, pipsqueak."

With that, he jumped off. Thankfully, I've known him long enough to get used to it. I listened to the soft flaps of wings, disappearing into the night.

 _It's time for me to go as well._

~-x-~

When I arrived at the White Fang encampment, it took all of my efforts not to pass out. Once again, I cursed the distance I had to cover on my feet since this camp was well hidden in the forest. Not to mention several Beowolves that helped to speed me up(by chasing me) to reach this place.

I thought I could retire peacefully, undetected by a particular individual whom I hated yet liked at the same time. Alas, my wish wasn't granted.

A masculine voice greeted me after I shut my tent flaps, "You're gone all day. Where have you been?"

"Eep!" I nearly dropped my bag of books when I whirled around to look at the source.

Obviously, it was Adam. He sat on my tiny mattress, already waiting since Dust knows when. I faked annoyance to cover my surprise. Seriously, how hard is it for him not to notice my arrival? I wasn't in the mood for interrogation, right now.

"Oh, you just want to find out, aren't you? I'm done with your sick plans so I decided to buy some books, to take my mind off this atrocity for oh-so-called-justice. There, satisfied?" I held my hands akimbo, posing a glare on him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I see."

Seeing him not leaving any time soon, I resigned my fate and decided to put the books on my nightstand. To my surprise, his hands encircled my waist from behind, before drawing me closer. I cringed. I hate him. So much. _But..._

 _...why do I love this, then?_

Succumbing to his touch, I leant backward and rested my head against his chest. Mentally, I kept cursing myself. Why couldn't I stop it? Why didn't I do something?

"I suppose you haven't heard the news?" Adam suddenly asked.

"What news?"

His tone was flat, "My best fighters failed their assignment and got killed. Both of them. It was a Huntsman who did that."

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Perhaps, that hunter was in the wrong place at the right time?"

"Perhaps..." he trailed off. His jaw rested on my head. The warmth was overwhelming, especially for me who just came out from the cold forest. I wanted it so bad. My body wanted it so bad. But my mind kept disagreeing.

This situation was annoying. I just wanted to have a rest, but it seemed like Adam was trying to find out any flaws in my deceit and holding me back.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Very well, my darling," he relented, but his voice held a sinister air.

I turned to face him, curious. "Is there something you want to talk about? Honestly, I've never seen you so calm, especially after experiencing troubles. What gives?"

Adam smirked. "Oh, it's because I already have a backup plan. No one will see it coming until it's too late."

The sentence sent a chill down my spine.

"Rest assured, my love." He placed his gloved hand on my shoulder. "Tomorrow, you will see what I meant. Now, I shall leave you to your rest."

Adam's departure was ignored.

I stared at the place where he was standing, my knees wobbling for no apparent reason. I couldn't find the strength to sneak out again. Not like it's possible. He would immediately connect the dots if he notices me disappearing again. He'd won this one. Tears welled in my eyes. Why is there no stop for my tests? Must I suffer more?

Frantic, I contacted my other half through our link; _**Os!**_

I was about to share my recent memories when a reply came; _**Too late.**_

 _ **What?!**_ I exclaimed.

Os spoke again; _**I'm being taken somewhere... I have no idea, but I think Josh is fine... I'll update you later... I think... they're drugging me...**_

His voice started to dwindle like a dying candle. I tried desperately to maintain the connection, but it's severed without a warning. Disbelief. I couldn't believe it. I fell on my knees, suddenly feeling so weak.

 _No..._

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N:** _Oh, ho ho ho._

 _The build-up is getting tenser. lol_

 _I hope you like the interaction between Ositha, Os, Josh, and Qrow. I'm a bit worried that I probably lost my touch on that one, so I apologize if any of the scenes didn't quite... fit in a supposed to be. Their purpose was to put more insights for Os relation with Qrow._

 _For anyone who's wondering, in this story, Qrow and Raven had an older sister, Kora Branwen, that became Ossy's mother. For anyone who's wondering, in this story, Qrow and Raven had an older sister, Kora Branwen, that became Ossy's mother. I've got a lot in my brain, and obviously, we're coming to the part where Ossy got kidnapped and had to escape. This time, he has an extra help, though. :eyes:_

 _Adios for now._

* * *

 **Review Reply:**

 **Guest:** Unfortunately, that's not happening because Adam is into Ositha now. Whoopsie. Would've been an interesting twist, though. C:


	15. XV: Osmond

XV. Osmond:

 **Unexpected Problems**

* * *

Getting kidnapped by the girl you're crushing is definitely something. I bet most people would imagine a lewd thought by that sentence. Even I could, but I knew better.

It's a literal kidnapping, not just an expression. Blake held me hostage. Wait, rephrase, the White Fang held me hostage. Suddenly, it doesn't sound really 'something' anymore, eh? Still, I'm not Osmond if I don't face it with a bright smile.

Woot.

Wait, I almost forgot one more thing. There's something more unexpected at the end of this arc. Should I say it? I guess nope.

~-x-~

"Are you alright?"

I glanced at my brother, who was approaching with a steaming cup of coffee in his good hand. He looked much better than previously, which I deduced was a side effect of our explanation-which probably took some weight off his shoulders. At least, now he knows everything he needs.

Flashing a small smile, I nodded. Unconsciously, I had my hand feeling the stab wound on my stomach, or rather, the healing scar that's left behind. It's irksome, despite knowing that it'd disappear soon enough, thanks to my Aura. Still, that didn't stop the memories of terror yesterday. The terror that came from them and myself.

How did I even kill someone?

The question lingered in my mind ever since I woke up(technically, my other half summoned me out from my slumber, but that's not important). And Qrow's words _–_ dang, he couldn't sugarcoat them, could he? _–_ didn't make me feel any better. So, here I was, sitting for hours after Ositha left, thinking.

Honestly, it sounds cool to be able to split our tasks. It's hard to describe how, but

We both agreed that I should be the one dealing with these complicated issues while she continued spying. God knows she already has too much on her plate; the White Fang's plan and Adam's... relationship stuff. Besides, this is a trouble that couldn't be fixed physically.

 _ **Or, you're just dumb**_ ; a voice suddenly interrupted.

I snorted; _**We're dumb. Why can't we just ignore and move on as if nothing happened? Why must I be the one who stresses too much?**_

 _ **Because we already agreed that I need to focus on fighting the Grimm here, duh**_ ; she pointed it out.

An image of a roaring beowolf flashed quickly with its sound. I flinched inwardly as our connection got severed. The monstrous creature must happen in my other half's way. I kept silent, waiting for her joining our link again. Another image popped, this time picturing three beowolves, each of them decaying dark smokes into the air.

 _ **Make that four**_ ; Ositha counted. _**I think I should leave, now.**_

I acknowledged her, feeling the strain in our telepathy link reaching its peak. For some reasons, every time we keep it long enough at a distance like this, it tires us both. Not physically wise, but mentally. So, rather tiring each other over a useless conversation, we decided to cut it out.

"Has she arrived?" Josh asked. He, knowing my other half, now had the tendency to worry over her _–_ more than me, annoyingly. After all, Ositha was technically his sister as well. While I understood he worries for us both, I feel like my other half stole his attention from me thanks to the places she'd be.

"Soon."

My brother nodded, satisfied. "Good to know." He motioned to my abdomen. "How's it healing? I have the medicine in case you still need it to ease the ache."

I slowly shook my head. A stab of pain pinched my belly just in time, causing me to cringe. Glaring, I turned to Josh and snapped at his overly-concerned face(funny, I wanted his attention just a few moments ago), "I'll be fine."

"If you say so, Ossy. You look like you've been through hell ever since you used your semblance. You told me everything and now I know what you're experiencing. I just... darn it, I'm just worried."

"I'm fine." To be honest, I didn't want to make him fret. Sighing, I decided to humor him. "Probably, Ositha's period affecting me. I feel like being an emotional and grumpy girl."

Josh snorted. "Make sense."

After a few minutes passed in silence, I asked him who was sipping from the cup, "Is Father coming here from Atlas? I mean, not that I like it, but this is quite a serious problem not to reach his ears, right?"

He gave me a long look, a trace of pity left in his brown eyes. Finally, he exhaled loudly. "To answer you; yes. He said he's coming all the way here with shipment and extra security guards to protect us. Clara is coming as well."

"Of course, he'd do that," I muttered.

"You probably won't believe me, but he still cares about us in his own way, Os. I know you've been hoping so, even though, you won't admit it. Am I right?"

I scoffed and glanced elsewhere.

"Until he arrives, we shouldn't go anywhere. The risk is too high. Even here, I fear our bodyguards won't be enough in case the White Fang decided to mount a full-scale attack. Hopefully, that won't happen."

Hopefully. Besides, my other half will definitely warn us; I thought. Little did I knew, I've never been so wrong in my life.

A butler came to us and bowed. "Mister Burlywood, we have a young girl of around your brother's age visiting. She persisted to talk to you despite being held back, saying she needed to tell you something important. What should we do?"

Josh gave me a look. "Well? She wants to talk to you."

I frowned. Blake wasn't in my brother's life attempt, and she's been trying to warn me. Probably, something big that'd come soon. "Get her here."

"If you say so, sir." He politely bowed and hurried off.

Blake appeared in her usual stunning outfit, plus a mask covering her nose and mouth. I should've suspected that thing, but I was too busy staring at her. As always, her beauty never diminished. If not, she seemed more exotically mysterious. Ahem, moving on before I get distracted.

She sat before us with a calculating gaze. The silence stretched for a whole minute before she eventually spoke up; "I've _personally_ warned you not to _meddle_ in our business, or anything related to it."

Josh and I glanced at each other, taken aback by the way she spoke so differently.

"Excuse me?" My brother inquired, probably wasn't sure if he heard it right due to her mask. Blake was so close to us, like an additional family member. She wasn't like this, before. What gives the sudden cold attitude?

Her amber eyes narrowed, yet she still spoke in a muffled voice, "Are you deaf, Burlywood? I thought you're smart enough to catch what I _said_ before. We made it clear that we won't stop at _any_."

I could feel the faint emphasizes she put into her words, but I still didn't quite wrap it around my mind. What's she talking about?

"I'm not sure if I grasp what you're trying to say. Are you here as a representative of the White Fang? You attacked us a few days ago and now you expect us to listen through business way?" Josh said, his emotion flaring. "Blake, I can't believe you've become like this. I've always seen you as a younger sister."

She held her finger up. Stop. The raven-haired girl closed her eyes and sighed in a thick disappointment. When she continued, her gaze was intense. "I thought you're smarter than this. Why else would I befriend your brother?"

Something was wrong. Blake loves me; I heard it firsthand from my other half. Yet there she was in front us, telling that even our friendship was a setup. I was about to tell Josh, but apparently, he believed her words. Too late.

"You..." Josh pointed an accusing finger at her. His body was shaking in an uncontrolled rage. "Bitch."

Blake flinched. Not physically. Her face was stoic and composed, but I knew her better than anyone else. Her eyes showed those emotions she hid underneath that facade. I started to have a feeling it was a trap. However, before I could say anything, it started.

"I'm sorry to disappoint." She flexed her right arm and turned it. That was when I noticed something; a small device, blinking red. She was recording our whole conversation.

Josh noticed as well, since he said warningly, "Blake, what's the meaning of this?"

The cat Faunus repeated, louder this time, "I'm sorry."

I opened my mouth, but a loud explosion interrupted us. Alarmed, we both rose from the couch, followed by a second explosion. Furious screams were heard everywhere along with fighting sounds. When I turned back to her, she already had her weapons ready. Gambol Shroud had never been more scary looking, that night.

My blood went cold. Her words from the other day repeated in my mind; 'What if I came here to assassinate you?'

It couldn't be happening, right?

I was proven wrong by the shattering of our glass window. Something smashed through it and began ejecting white smoke into the room; a smoke bomb. Before I could react, Blake pulled something out from her pocket and flung it to us.

The world suddenly went blindingly bright white with a very loud bang. Even with my ears covered, the ringing was still too loud. I felt the cold tiles of the floor and curled with closed eyes. I couldn't see or hear anything. Or maybe, I heard and saw too much of the flashbang.

Faintly, I could hear Josh's frantic yelling of my name. I tried to open my eyes and feel my surrounding. The world was a blur of bright colors, fuzzy like the dreamland. Suddenly, someone forced to put on something that covered my head; a monkey cap, probably.

Muffled, I tried to call for help and struggled against their grip, but it was futile. I couldn't see my assailant at all. Time briefly escaped me as my consciousness faded into the dark for the second time.

 _Why, Blake?_

~-x-~

I woke up in the most uncomfortable position, ever.

First, I got both my arms tied and pressed behind my back, sore from the hard object I rested on. I could see a bit of the room I'm in through the blindfold, but I couldn't make any detail. When I tried to move my legs, I found them tied together as well in a folded position.

All in all, it's cramping my muscles. Not to mention there's a duct tape covering my mouth, so I couldn't get any words out other than muffled grumble. Great, just great. Let me guess, I was talking with Blake and Josh, and then thing escalated quickly from there. Assuming what transpired, I could safely say I've got kidnapped.

As if it's not obvious enough.

I turned my head around, wriggling on whatever chair I was strapped to. Nothing. Sighing, my head thudded on the hard backrest. The ceiling was lit by several dim neon lamps, illuminating the entire place with a white glow, but dark enough to make it creepy. Perfect for a horror movie. Starring me. Wonderful.

Someone made a small grunt behind me, and then I heard a pair of boots thumped on the ground as they jumped off. They approached me, and spoke in Blake's voice, "You're finally awake."

I stayed silent. It's not like I could say anything.

"Os... I've tried to warn you before." She said further, "I'm so sorry."

Still silent. Blake moved to stand in front of me. I kept my mouth shut. At one side, I feel betrayed. But my logical side reminded me what she had tried to prevent, how she felt about me, and what she's been through. Even then, she still tried to warn us no matter. That spying device was the proof.

I knew the cat Faunus wasn't the one who planned this. There must be another reason. My only question was, how come I didn't find out sooner? Or at least, I should've known better and expected that coming. Qrow was right, stressing on a small detail would only prevent you from seeing the bigger picture.

Well, learned that the hard way.

"Fine, if you won't say anything. A little warning; just expect harsh treatments from us, but we won't kill you. I won't let that happen, no matter what, Os." I heard her footsteps leaving. It halted, then came another sentence from her, "I'll be close by."

She promised, huh? Thankfully, I managed not to spew any gullible words. Goodness, how her words were affecting me drastically. I was so close to saying; I knew everything. Gritting my teeth, I held my blind gaze to the direction she left.

I had no idea how long I stayed there in silence, occasionally thinking back about Blake and her actions. It's probably a few minutes later that someone came to me. I could sense the difference; the footsteps. They approached me and without a warning, injected something into my arm. I let out a muffled, pained yelp.

"Sleep well, little prince," they mocked in a deep voice.

I grunted fruitlessly, attempting to block out the dawning sleepy feeling. That's when Ositha called me; _**Os!**_

Brief images appeared, all featuring one person; Adam. I shrugged them off, with my focus failing due to the drug. I told her; _**Too late. They ransacked the house and captured me.**_

 _ **What?!**_

 _ **I'm being taken somewhere. I have no idea, but I think Josh is fine. I'll update you later... I think... they're drugging me...**_

I hate passing out all the time, but that's what happened shortly after.

~-x-~

Every time I woke up, I always find myself in funny situations. First, there's that time I slept from catching a cold and woke up with my head resting comfortably on Blake's chest. I got a very nice experience and even better result; she almost killed me. Let's just say, it was worth it.

And then, I woke up with a girl who appeared suddenly in one night, sleeping peacefully beside me on my bed. That morning ended with mostly yellings, thanks to the fact that I didn't know that girl is the tangible projection of my Semblance.

But now, I was up feeling my vision rendered useless; someone blindfolded me. Had I didn't remember what transpired the other day, I'd probably make some suggestive thoughts. Lots of ribbons and blindfolds used in Blake's smut books; I may or may not have read some of them without her knowing.

However, that's not the case.

I realized by the time I noticed that the ground underneath me was vibrating and rumbling. Yep, if I read correctly, no smut ever happened during an earthquake. Or, whatever it was. They usually start with a dark room which hides _–_

 _–_ okay, no need for _that_ detailed description. Back to the topic.

I was in a vehicle. To be precise, a truck. We must be somewhere in the countryside of Vale. That's what I thought when my ride suddenly shook violently after a loud bump. My chair wobbled alarmingly, but it subsided following the vehicle's motion. I winced, feeling how the jolt made my limbs numb.

No road in Vale has any holes; I noted. They're taking me somewhere far; the White Fang's place, probably. That means my life will be in the hands of both my other halves there. The thought calmed me; at least, I won't be alone.

 _Okay, Os. You can handle this_ ; I told myself.

Unfortunately, I said it too soon. Another harsh jank rocked my chair as the truck drove through another hole. It was so hard that my chair jumped. I yelped, feeling the balance changed as the chair tipped. I knew it's going to topple me off or worse, fall with me tied to it.

Not a moment later, my right arm got crushed by our weight as I landed on my side. The chair was darn heavy. Without realizing, I yelled out, "Help!"

Funny to note that I didn't scream like that earlier, but now, I do it just because I fell. A very ridiculous one at that; my Aura could've handled it. Or perhaps, I was doing the right thing, because all I feel was a pain, with my Aura inactive.

The truck's rumbling was too loud for anyone in close proximity to hear my voice. Or so, I thought.

A moment later, the ride ground to a halt and I heard the front cabin doors opened. Several people talked, but I couldn't hear them clearly thanks to the engine noise. Patiently, I waited with my arm still crushed underneath me.

Eventually, the cargo door slammed open. It's too dark outside to make out where we were. Before I could think of something else, several shadows jumped on.

"Oh," one of them said after seeing my unfortunate position.

"Help, please," I croaked.

"Huh, so you can talk, punk?" he asked.

My answer was a glare.

~-x-~

 _ **Os, are you up?**_ Ositha's voice suddenly entered my mind.

My head jolted up from its original position, followed by my groan. Ouch, neck cramp was a real thing, apparently. It took me a few seconds to gather my thoughts, including a mental note that my ride has slowed down. Wait, how long did I fall asleep?

 _ **Os, answer me!**_

I yawned, barely registering her presence in my mind. _**Yeah, I just woke up.**_

 _ **Good.**_

A moment later, I felt waves of energy surging through my body. It's tingling and cool but in a soothing way. In the darkness, I saw a pale green flicker surrounding me. Aura? Did my other half just give me her Aura?

 _ **You're going to need it more than me;**_ she said, sounding exhausted.

 _ **Fair enough.**_

I tried to stretch my back. No pain came from my abdomen. The surge of Aura has healed me fully. Awed, I tried to prod where the wound should be. Nothing. It vanished. Well, this is quite handy. Why didn't I think of it earlier?

 _ **Then I'll be the one vulnerable while fighting the Grimm on my way here, dummy.**_

I was about to form a retort when the ride slowed to halt. The truck's engine coughed and stopped. Even with only human ears, I could hear many voices talking outside. How many Faunus are here? I know there's a lot _–_ Ositha said that already _–_ , but I was curious about their exact number. I suppose I'll find out soon.

 _ **Too much for us both to fight alone;**_ came her voice. _**I'm outside, now.**_

 _ **Got it;**_ I answered.

It didn't take long for them to open the back door. The metal creaked. All of the eyes were immediately transfixed on me. I've never seen so many masks in my life. They stood still with hushed whispers, waiting for my captors to drag me out. To my execution, probably. Suddenly, this felt scarier than I expected.

When I stepped on the soil, I could see why Ositha said the place was secluded and a long way from Vale. We're practically in the middle of trees that stood tall as if wanting to haunt this place with their shadows and rustling leaves. I shivered. The air was cold and unfriendly. Filled with dozens of glares that condemned me for a crime I did; being a human.

Several more Faunus approached us. I caught my other-half in their midst. Despite wearing a mask, I sensed what she's thinking; worry. If only I ignored everyone's presence here, I'd have flashed her a reassuring smile. We can do this together.

 _ **Yes**_ ; she agreed. _**But first, you have to survive.**_

I walked stiffly. Blake led our party to the heart of this encampment _–_ Adam's headquarter, obviously. The crowd parted to allow us a bit of space. I kept my attention to the ground, not wanting to trip during this critical moment. And also, because it's uncomfortable to have all the gaze on you like a criminal. I gritted my teeth, holding back a protest:

 _What have I done to deserve this?_

 _ **Having 'Burlywood' as your last name;**_ Ositha answered it for me.

 _ **Touche.**_

The red tent still intimidated me with its color and the owner who stood in front of it, waiting for us. Adam Taurus. The person who hates us, humans. The one I hate, too, for attempting to kill my brother. But there's one more thing, he is the one my other-half cared as a lover. What a very complicated situation. Thankfully, he had no idea.

Otherwise, this meeting would end up worse than I anticipated.

"Brothers and sisters!" Adam's voice rose as we halted before him. "We have suffered for too long and treated like dogs by the ones who call themselves 'important and fair' human people."

Before the last of echo faded, he said further, "But today, the table has turned. It's time to show them who we are and what we want. I've sent a message to High Leader, and I have no doubt she'd be pleased with this result."

Several White Fang members spoke something, but they seemed to agree on one thing; I'm the trophy they've stolen.

Adam stepped forward and approached me. With a victorious smirk, he proclaimed, "This is the brother of Josh Burlywood, and with his life in our hands, the Burlywoods will have no choice but to fulfill all our demands. Soon, we will get better arsenals at our disposal!"

This time, most of the crowd cheered. Under the moonlight, their cheers sounded more fitting like howls of a wolf pack. I looked around timidly. Everyone hated me; the sole lamb in their midst. All those predatory looks of hatred honed since years ago toward my family. All of them were on me, uncaring of what I was; a boy that hadn't even reach fifteen.

"Take him to one of our tents and put two guards on standby. No one enters without my permission," he ordered to some of the masked Faunus.

They quickly took me away. I spared a frantic glance behind, seeing Blake and the rest of the party followed Adam into his headquarter. They're going to give him the complete report and if he finds out the situation at our place, Josh will be in danger. Ositha shared a grim look of agreement as she met my gaze, and then she gave me the slightest of nod before following them.

Watching her back, I felt a bit of relief. At least, no matter how hard it sounded, I wasn't totally alone. I mean, sure, I was _alone_ , but I can still do something. And Qrow certainly would be here as well, if that old drunkard of a mentor keeps his words.

 _(Spoiler: He did.)_

My stiff legs had to step on the thankfully dry ground. It's pure soil and a little grassy. Occasionally, I passed over a stump of a tree, making me wonder if they actually cleared out the entire part of the forest to make a campground. The tents here were such a contrast against the trees surrounding us.

And of course, don't forget the chilly air. I would've died of that instead of getting killed by a random Faunus who hated my guts so much. Sounds lovely.

The captors pushed the flaps of a run-down tent with moss growing on its pole. I stared at the fabric in disgust; it's not even worthy to sleep in. I wasn't sure if the tent would hold on. It gave off a code that it'd fell the moment I go inside. My steps halted, but I couldn't continue the thoughts because they shoved me in roughly.

I landed ungracefully with my chest hitting the ground first, knocking me out of the air. Wheezing, I tried to turn around to shoot a glare to my captors. But they already shut the flaps and left me in the darkness. I shivered, then realized why; the ground was a bit damp.

With so much struggling for several minutes, I wriggled my way to the other side which looked drier _–_ even though, I could almost see nothing in the no light condition. I was sweating profusely by the time I reached the place. It was worth it. I congratulated myself for one tiny problem solved. One amongst too many that I need to worry about. Dang, it.

 _Can't they at least provide me a sheet or something so I can lay on it?_ I wondered.

 _ **I'll go talk to Adam;**_ came the sudden reply.

 _ **Thanks;**_ I said, grateful for my other half's presence.

Ah, what would I do without my semblance?

I stared at the inner side of my tent. It's gloomy, but I could see the glow of bonfire outside. Several Faunus were talking to each other, although, their voices were too small for me to make out the words. But if I were to guess, they'd be talking about my capture. What other news that could stir up an entire camp full of human-hater Faunus? Me.

My eyelids started to droop, despite my uncomfortable position. The previous fight and healing myself using Ositha's Aura had taken their tolls on me. I might be stronger, but I wasn't invincible. I was just a simple boy. Wait, no, that's a lame excuse, Os.

I shook my head, feeling annoyed at that stray thoughts. I need to stop thinking. But my brain keeps running train of random stuff. One moment, I was seeing Josh's relieved face, next, I saw Blake's regretful expression. I blinked. Why am I feeling so tired and yet couldn't even fall asleep? It's like having your body exhausted, but your mind still active.

I had no idea how long it took me to doze off, but when I did, somebody woke me up. My other-half's voice roused me from the slumber I pretty much deserved.

 _ **Hey.**_

 _ **Huh?**_ My eyes snapped open and immediately found her in front of me. She unrolled something in her hand that looked big enough to be a mattress. After adjusting the position a bit to my comfort, she helped me get up and sit on it. None of us said a word. It wasn't necessary. We know what each other needs.

Or, if I have to rephrase; she knew what I needed.

I couldn't see Ositha's face well enough, but I could feel she was troubled. Whatever it was about, I had a few guesses, but no answers. So, I settled receiving her treatment in silence. If only I could help. But how? I didn't even understand her feelings. Heck, I didn't even understand mine. It's so frustrating.

"Are you okay?" she suddenly asked in a half-whisper.

I barely registered her question. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good."

Ositha didn't budge. She stayed still as if studying my face in the dark. I could sense the intensity of her gaze, which slowly starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Aren't you curious; why didn't I ask you through our link?"

I slowly shook my head, not getting what she meant. "No...?"

She sighed in frustration. "I couldn't sense your thoughts at all. It seems you have something blotting them out from me. Why?"

Um, what?

"Sorry?"

"Why are you blocking me, Os?" she asked again, this time sterner.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I answered in all honesty. I had no idea what she meant by 'blocking'–I didn't even do a thing! What is she getting at? What did I do to her? But then... why am I suddenly feeling defensive?

"Fine," Ositha spoke, her tone sounded harsher than before.

I flinched.

"Sorry," she apologized, after seeing my reaction. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you, Os. I'm just frustrated with how things turned out of control."

Mutely, I nodded. She silently covered me with the thin sheet. I followed her eye, the only thing I could make out in the darkness. Red as blood. Yet, beautiful.

What am I thinking?

Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable. Heat rushed to my face. It was the same feeling I remembered when I... fell for Blake. The cat Faunus was one thing; cute, cold, yet caring. Meanwhile, Ositha... I didn't even understand half of her thoughts. How could someone be so similar to you while acting and thinking differently?

And worse, how could I even see her in the same light as Blake?

Was it comfort? The feeling of need and being needed by each other?

I am her, for Dust's sake! So she was _–_ my other half.

But...

Remembering Adam's face, I immediately feel hatred. A part of me excused it as something I have after every bad thing he did to my family. Another said that I'm avoiding the other reason; what Adam did to Ositha. What he forced her to do, yet she loves him for that. I was disappointed; if Ositha and I were the same people _–person–_ , shouldn't we share the sentiment? But, no. She said she'd deal with him.

Hearing what she said the other day reminded me how it was a lie. Ositha wanted to stand up for herself. She wanted to pursue her own goal, so long as it won't hurt anyone. She was so wrong. I'm hurt. I want to be trusted. What use is my semblance, then?

What's use if we can't work synchronously? What's the use if we're always separated, unable to act as a single entity? What's the use if I hate Adam and she loves him? Why? Why must she love him while I devoted my feelings for Blake?

The surge of questions scarily kept on forward, pressing Ositha's position to a corner in my point of view, along with the reason for her existence.

"Good night."

My attention fixated on the flaps of the tent, where she disappeared behind them a few seconds ago. I frowned. No, I wasn't being fair. I tried talking about that problem to her, and I've seen the result myself; we are only one in whole. She always has her own thoughts, no matter how hard she tried to suppress it. And I did agree, despite unwillingly.

So, why am I pulling back on my words, now?

I covered my face. That feeling. I didn't want to admit it. If I do, it might ruin everything. I won't admit to her. I'll keep doing whatever it was–the fortified mental wall I built to keep her out of my mind. I hate to do so, even admitting it to myself.

And yet, you said she is yourself. I gritted my teeth. Irony. No. I hate it. I am not...

...jealous for Ositha Burlywood.

My hands palmed my face. I exhaled long and frustratedly. You're stupid, Os. Keep on with the denials. If only I wasn't in the midst of the White Fang, I'd run out and scream in frustration. So what if I like myself? Is it wrong? Is it taboo? Doesn't that make me a narcist?

No! Only if I love myself–the appearance outside. Ositha was different! To me, she has her own characteristic. She had become her own person.

Okay, now I'm making excuse so I can justify my weird feelings. Great.

I'm dumb.

Oh, Blake, what would you say if you know everything?

A picture of a familiar girl appeared; long dark hair. But it was the eyes that forced me to refocus. Red, not amber. And then I noticed, they have long and straight black hair, but not wavy. It wasn't Blake who came into my mind. It was–

 _ **What is it, Os?**_

I would've spurted out water if I was drinking. _**Gah! Nothing!**_

 _ **It's not funny;**_ Ositha said again. _**Now, you suddenly pop out of nowhere. What do you want?**_

 _ **I just testing some stuff;**_ I answered lamely. _**It's nothing biggie. Sorry.**_

 _ **Hmm. Okay.**_ She didn't sound convinced.

I quickly pulled out from the link and imagined a wall dividing us two. Immediately, her thoughts nulled and disappeared from my mind. Hopefully, the same goes with mine thoughts on her side. What a close call. I resigned to the exhausting depression.

I love you, Ositha. More than you know, and more than I _could_ understand by myself.

~-x-~

* * *

 **AN:** _I love complicating things up._

 _These months have been hectic and taking their tolls on me. I couldn't even believe I didn't write FanFictions for more than 6 months! However, there's a good news; one month I spent writing under my mom's wing for a local novel competition gave me a good idea of my flaws. I didn't win, but it was worth the lessons._

 _Most of all, I'm terrible at making original characters. It's proven. I also have a bad logic sometimes of why things happen during the novel's conflict. Another weak point is my exaggerated style when I tried to pour on the literary style._

 _But! I've been striving to write better. In fact, I got several ideas coming up and I'll publish more stories in close future. Spoiler; they'll be using_ _ **no**_ _OCs._

 _Now, for this chapter..._

 _As you've seen, Os has figured out a strange feeling that has been building up ever since he knows his other half. I might be vague, but I'm trying to make a realistic romance over here; who can't be jealous if you have another part of you loving someone you hate?_

 _I bet no one can answer that question with; 'I can'. Except if you're a weirdo–and you've experienced it first hand, then I won't comment._

 _I suppose this is closing to the climax of my most twisted love quadruple ever. To sum it up simply for everyone, here is the structure I made up:_

 _(Ositha – Adam) – (Blake – Os)_

 _Confusing? English is down here:_

 _Ositha likes Adam. Os loves Blake. Adam and Blake have interests in each other(Blake because she was heartbroken), but with Os and Ositha around, they never get it together. Meanwhile, Os is slowly developing another crush to fill the hole of frustration of what Blake did to him–coincidentally, the only other person he's close enough is his own other-half._

 _The next chapter will have a big time-skip because I have to speed things up. Mainly, it's to get to the escape part. Thankfully, I've watched Adam's Character Short for Volume 6, which coming up(yippee!) and got a few ideas. One more character will make a short appearance. Don't ask. Just read._

 _Now, let me ask you, which of the following is your favorite?_

 _Adam x Ositha_

 _ **OsxBlake**_

 _Osx Ositha_

 _Don't worry, I'll still focus on the main ship–that's why I bolded it. ^.^_

 _P.S. After all, Os might kill me if I continue down this path. Xd_

– **Karvost**


	16. XVI: Ositha

XVI. Ositha:

 **Not Alone**

* * *

Finally, I admitted to him. To myself. And stopped the lie I put myself through, all these time. Yes, I love Adam. But I'd love to kill him while loving him at the same time, too. Imagine the idea by yourself.

Am I insane?

Most probably so. I usually talk to a male version of myself, after all.

~-x-~

Four days later. Somewhere in southern Vale, near Mountain Glenn.

The river's rushing surface was so clear that I could vaguely see the stones underneath. Unfortunately, it was already too dark to see the details. Aside from the tiny splashes and swirls, there was no other voice here. It's so peaceful.

I dipped my hand into the water, before recoiling. It's quite cold, but not in an ice-cold way. Rather, like a chilly breeze during hot days. So tempting. Slowly, I put my hand on the surface, swishing it around while playing with the water. Smiling softly, I imagined if my life could be a lot simpler, like this: just a little girl playing around.

Unfortunately, someone had to ruin that moment.

Adam surprised the heck out of me by suddenly appearing, "Don't tell me you came all the way here just to play like a toddler."

"I thought you're staying in the camp, and I said I want to go alone." I glared at him, after managing not to plunge into the water. Where did he come from? How did he sneak on me so easily?

"It's dangerous to go alone, which is why I came."

Gritting my teeth, I used my last resort; "I'm going to take a bath. Alone."

Adam gave me a smirk. "You have nothing to hide from me, my darling."

"You..." My glare intensified. It's no use, though. He just won't leave. Knowing my defeat was certain, I sighed in resignation. "Just... look the other way, please. I feel uncomfortable bathing with someone nearby," I pleaded.

"Fine," he relented, though, the annoying smirk still present.

Damn. Internally, I want to kick something; a tree or a rock. Or better, him. Why must he persist? All I asked was a little privacy, but he kept spying me as if I was a prisoner that could escape anytime. Muttering in anger, I started undressing. Screw it, he's seen me before. I just had to pretend he's not here.

For the record, I'd never took a bath in the open wilderness. The feeling was different. It's like having the surrounding nature watching you. I felt, small, vulnerable, and exposed. Luckily, the fresh water did more than enough to soothe and calm my nerves.

I submerged my body until neck, enjoying the coldness kissing every inch of my skin. It's gentle and ticklish, like a lover's touch. A stray thought made me wistfully wished it was. Shivering, I shook the weird idea off. It's not about that. Sure, I was technically Adam's lover... although-

 _Bang!_

I snapped my head toward the source. Adam's shotgun, Blush, was still smoking. Before his feet laid a dead Grimm Creep, slowly smoking up into the air. Wordlessly, he sheathed his red katana while still putting his attention on the dead creature, as if afraid it'd suddenly come back alive.

Did he see this coming, so that's why he decided I'd need some protection?

Had I didn't know who he was, I'd see him as a knight in shining armor who came out of nowhere to protect and guard me for his entire life. The way he struck a very cool yet intimidating pose, it's almost theatrical-like. Or perhaps, I watched too much drama movies(did I, though?). There's just that aura of power surrounding him.

"Well?" he said, snapping me out of my daydreaming. Apparently, he'd turned to me shortly before I sank into the land of imagination. "Are you going to continue or not? These creatures keep coming, so we better make it quick."

"J-join me," I blurted out without thinking.

Oops. What the heck.

The crimson-haired young man probably regarded me strangely from behind his mask. No response came. We both were stunned by what I said. Sometimes, I thought those two words held multiple meanings. I wished I could tell him the truth, but obviously, he'd reject my proposal.

Who was I, after all, asking him to leave everything that he has?

Wordlessly, Adam jumped off from higher ground to the riverside. His shoes crunched the dead leaves that gathered on the wet soil. He knelt on one knee and said, "Kora, we're not in paradise. They're all around us," referring to the Grimm.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Can't we just stop thinking and enjoy? Maybe we're already in paradise, but you keep denying it. I just want a moment alone that we both can enjoy." Little did I know, I put quite an implication on that one.

The Faunus put a palm on his face, irritated. "Sometimes, I wonder how did you manage to survive alone."

 _Using trickery, Adam._

But I didn't say it out loud.

"Are you going to join me or should we bicker further and attract more Grimm?" I challenged. I finally gave him a chance, despite my building hatred toward him, but he decided to be an ungrateful overgrown brat.

He glanced at me, before shaking his head. "Alright."

( **WARNING** : Steamy scene onward. Skip to next separator if you hate it!)

After a pretty much detailed moment that I don't need to describe here, we're both in the water without a single linen covering us(but dang it, he still kept that stupid mask on!).

Fortunately for me, Adam was more than just any man who'd ogle at the sight before them. He kept a professional gaze, staring into my eyes, despite my upper body was above the water surface.

From his tense body, I could sense he's prepared for anything that'd happen. Hopefully, includes defending us both, since I forgot bringing my weapon. He looked amazing and perfect. Not too muscular and bulky, but has defined the body of a trained warrior. I found it so hard to tear my eyes off him(oh, the irony, I'm the perv now).

 _ **I wanna puke**_ ; my other half interrupted. _**It's you who like him, not me, alright? Ositha, leave me out of this weird... moment, please. I don't need the images of... that.**_

Shoot, I forgot my link with him was still active. Os was seeing through my eyes, so he'd be seeing... oh. Damn.

 _ **Sorry, Os!**_ I yelled at him and severed the connection.

No reply. He'd probably fainted. Poor him. Meanwhile, Adam smirked.

"Enjoying the sight, Kora?"

Yes. Very much. I blushed. Very deep crimson, I think. But, to my credit, I managed to give him an ignorant reply, hiding my awe. "Hmph, I've seen better."

His eyebrow rose, silently asking me to prove it. I looked away after the staring duel, unable to hold my gaze at his eyes those were so... intense. They said you can only deny your feelings for so long. I didn't care anymore. Instead of rejecting it thanks to my logical brain, maybe I should just embrace and flow with it.

Love is crazy, after all.

"Admit it, Kora," he whispered huskily in my ear. Ticklish. I flinched with a short giggle. He really knows my weak points.

I forced a serious tone and argued, "No," but my voice was threatening to break into a laughter.

"Admit it."

"I won't," I snorted a short laugh.

Adam's hands grabbed my pelvis, making me yelp in surprise. Oh, I forgot he's sneaky as well. He dared me, "You will."

And with that, he squeezed my sides. My dam broke. I let out a mix of squeal and giggle as he mercilessly assaulted me. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp to escape, but he quickly followed me. My back found a big rock blocking my path. Adam had cornered me and without realizing, I've put one of my legs up on his shoulder.

He leaned closer, his calm breath fighting against my racing one. I forgot the water was cold. I forgot the chilly air was biting into my skin. All I remembered was how close we were. It was hard to control my ragged breath. I felt burning, and the worst part is, there's only one other person who'd make me feel like this.

His face was serious, as usual. Yet, I knew the gleam in his eyes meant something else. Adam shakily brought his hand to my cheek and gently caressed me. I cupped him, not trusting myself to speak any words. I was afraid I'd regret them later. But deep down, I knew I want to. Despite many things, I hate about him.

His merciless nature. His arrogant traits. His cruelty. His misguidance. Everything bad from him. I hate them all, but otherwise...

Can you love someone you hate so much?

Can you call it love?

Or... do you just hate them less for their good side?

"Adam," I found myself spelling his name. The bull Faunus waited patiently for the continuation. I frowned, yet still tracing his jawline. "I'm scared of you. And I'm also afraid of you. About everything you do. Everything we do."

He didn't answer it right away, but rather let the words sink in, first. "Why is it, Kora?"

"Sometimes, I feel like I'll never leave your side. I will always stay by your side, no matter what. The other times, I want nothing more than leaving you for what you've done. You did many great things, but not all of them are good."

Adam's gaze fell to the water that's covering our bodies. "I know."

"You don't sound regretful. It's what scares me the most. I don't want you to continue like this," I said softly, hoping to move his heart.

"We all have necessary sacrifices to make, my darling." His tone changed, transforming into a guarded one. I was stepping on the line.

"I know, but it doesn't have to be like this. How many more lives must we lose? Not just humans, but also Faunus too." I pushed my back off the stone. My leg made a splash as I stood, exposing most of my body. Adam gaze flitted to my chest and quickly, he returned to my eyes.

He asked coldly, "Do you think I wanted this?"

I leaned down to his eye-level, and asked back, "Do you?"

Our eyes clashed once again, but this time I held my ground. Adam's faltered. He gave me a sad look, but it turned into a hardened one. "Back when I was at your age, I thought we could change it the way we wanted it to be, without having any bloodshed. Believe me, I was naive, too, like you."

"I'm _not_ naive." I narrowed my eyes.

"You still are. You have no idea how it worked out for us Faunus. Why do you think our previous leader stepped down? He's tired of violence, but the only way to do make us heard is to use it. That's how we do everything, now. You need to fight for revolution."

"But you don't have to kill," I countered.

"It's kill or be killed. I've learned it the hard way. If we don't start, humans eventually will. Or, they'll find a way." His lips thinned into a hard line. "They always do."

My hand gently turned his head to face me. "Don't you want to have a peaceful life somewhere? Just... living simply like this?"

"Would I?" He retorted. "No, I can't do it. It's my duty to deliver justice the mankind deserve and make the world kneel before us."

I pursed my lips. "I'm just worried."

"It's going to be alright," Adam placed his hand on my cheek, "my love."

 _My love?_

His words, again, stunned me. Slack-jawed, I stared at him. "Did you just..."

Adam nodded. "I love you, Kora. I will do everything to prove it to you."

And then, his lips rushed against mine.

~-x-~

( **WARNING** : Steamy scene end. You can continue reading.)

Despite wearing Adam's coat, I was still shivering. What we did was... well, indescribable. I still couldn't believe that we did _it_. Still, my aching thighs and wobbly knees were the proof. By my side, Adam strolled following my lagging pace, his face unreadable, since he donned his mask back on.

I winced as another pang struck on my backbone. I was thankful for my Aura. Adam wasn't the gentlest of person when coming to pounding his pupil be it at training... or, well, at _this_. It worked both ways. Still, I'd be lying if it was not pleasurable and exciting. It totally was.

 _ **(Ever the subtlest, Ositha.)**_

 _(Oh, shut up.)_

What's happening to me?

As usual, Os was helpful; _**Not sure. Can I have some food here? I'm starving.**_

 _ **Will do later**_ ; I noted. _ **Now, get out of my head.**_

 _ **Sure, air-head full of Adam.**_

I mimicked; _**As if yours not full of Blake?**_

There was a break of silence, then he answered with hints of annoyance; _**Why are you such a brat today? We're a whole entity and we're supposed to work, think, and act together. Not like this. You are me, remember?**_

 _ **Well, I'm sorry that I also have another personal goal, not just ours**_ ; I answered.

 _ **I've relented with the fact that you, my significant other-half of the soul, fell in love with someone who practically tried to kill our brother and now kidnapped me. I also allowed you to have... that, with him of all people. You didn't even consider asking my opinion on that. You're affected deeply by your feelings, Ositha.**_

The complex response left me speechless.

 _ **Please, snap out of it, Ositha**_ ; he added. _**Our minds are connected, and everything we do or experience affects each other. I got affected by your period as well. It's why we must think together as one. You can't just do things alone, the same case as me. Think about it, we fought together; we did that with ease. We could act as one entity, yet we can still work separately. But we are one.**_

I tried to point it out; _**If so, then why do I have these feelings? I shouldn't feel any attraction to guys. This is...**_

 _ **...frustrating**_ ; Os finished. _**Believe me, I know. You know, I start to feel like you're not entirely myself. You have a different way of thinking. I might be wrong to command you around like you're an extension of myself, but I couldn't help feeling we couldn't sync anymore. I just... don't want us to get separated into two different entities. Okay, maybe there's no problem with that, but-**_

 _ **-we must not become two completely separate personas**_ ; I continued.

 _ **Yes, that's what I mean. You might be my female form, and you might have your own interest-**_

 _ **-but I have to consider us whenever taking a decision, and think together to overcome a problem-**_

 _ **-so, that way we can see things from different angles and deduce the best way to approach them.**_

I wasn't very fond of that idea. I felt limited. Like having someone monitoring your life. Restricted. Watched. And hey, did we just take turns while talking?

 _ **Me neither**_ ; my other half agreed. After a brief moment, there's a mental picture of facepalm. _**But you know what, nevermind what I said. Let's just act separately for time being. I don't want to experience anything you do, thank you very much.**_

I probably was seeing things, but I swear I feel strange emotion emanating from his presence. It's not just frustration, but... jealousy? However, I didn't ponder too long since he quickly shoved them away, leaving our connection clear. I should ask that later.

Adam suddenly spoke, "You'll stay in my headquarter, tonight."

I jumped from his voice. It turned out we've arrived before his tent, but I was too deep in my thoughts. Staring at the closed flaps, I wondered, "Why?"

"We're not finished setting up the perimeter. There's too much Grimm to worry about, so I decided we shouldn't stretch our resources and men, lest we'd be hard-pressed to survive here. Understood?"

I wasn't excited at the prospect of sleeping together in his tent. Sure, I knew Adam well enough now that he won't try anything funny. He knew when to do _it_ and when not to. But still, it's uncomfortable. "Okay."

"Don't you need your coat?" I asked when he's about to leave.

"You need it more, my love."

Without realizing, I smiled.

"I'll be interrogating our hostage again," he added. "I will see you later."

"Adam," I said carefully, "Please, don't hurt him more than necessary."

The Faunus mutely nodded.

I continued, "Promise?"

"If he's cooperating with us, I'll be merciful."

My small smile fell as his form disappeared beyond the sea of White Fang members that moved around doing their tasks. He could be harsh, yet he still cared about me. While not the warmest person I've met, he knew how to melt me.

And I hate him so much for that. For making me weak. For making me attracted to him all the while witnessing every atrocity he did.

But then, why was it so hard to throw these burning feelings away?

~-x-~

That night, I woke up shivering. Someone had draped a blanket over my thin-clad body, but somehow in my very active sleep, I messed and uncovered half of myself. I didn't know what time it was, but one thing for sure that it's quiet around me, meaning most of the camp must be asleep. I deduced it's early in the morning.

The goosebumps on my skin reminded why I woke up. It's unnaturally cold as if it snowed heavily. Perhaps, it was? I thought.

Slowly, I stirred and sat on the mattress. I remembered. I wasn't in any bed. The mattress got directly in contact with the ground, transferring whatever temperature it was down there. Groggily, I was about to pull up the godsend blanket when I noticed someone was there in this tent with me.

Even from behind, I could easily recognize Adam's crimson hair. He's resting on the chair, unmoving save for a steady yet near unnoticeable movement of his shoulder; rising and sinking following his breathing rhyme. My drowsiness slowly faded. He's asleep.

Vulnerable.

I didn't know where I got that idea; it seemed like an unknown voice whispering of my chance. I've been waiting so long for it that I nearly forgot; I want to end Adam's plans with himself. I've always wanted to end him. What makes me suddenly forgot? My stupid feelings and illogical crush.

The small silver blade was freezing to touch; I unsheathed my hunting knife. Its edge gleamed under the candlelight. It's dim, but I knew where to sink it. I swallowed, hard. My throat's sound was so loud that I was sure Adam would wake up. Fortunately, he didn't. His body kept still, unaware of my intention.

 _I love him_ ; I told myself. _But I also hate him for everything he did._

 _ **Do you hate Adam, or do you hate his atrocious actions?**_ Os' voice startled me. I felt lucky not dropping the knife.

I wondered; _**How are you even awake?**_

 _ **I'm up the moment you woke up. It's freezing like Mantle's tundra over here. I might catch a cold. Anyways, back to the topic. Which is it?**_

 _Do I hate Adam?_ I frowned upon realizing my logical fault. _ **I'm not sure.**_

 _ **Neither I am. But I still will kill him if I could, since he tried to kill my brother. I'm asking this because... we are us and you might be getting the idea to do this from me, not yourself**_ _;_ Os continued using puzzling sentences.

 _ **What are you talking about, again?**_

 _ **I might be influencing your thoughts, so I'm giving you, my other half, a choice. I want to kill Adam and I'll do it through you if I could. The question is, do you want to? Make your choice and give me the reasons why.**_

 _What...?_ I didn't even understand why Os said that.

I was right behind him. My knife was hovering over his exposed neck, ready to come down at any moment. I hesitated. My hand shaking. It's just one swift move; it'll be a quick death. Why was it so hard? I gulped. It suddenly hurts. My grip on the hilt tightened until my nails bit into my skin.

 _ **I...**_

I never thought life could be this complicated. Os waited impatiently, knowing our luck will run out if Adam wakes up. My vision blurred. I blinked. A tear fell. And another. Why do I feel like this?

We both wanted to kill him. It's a shared sentiment between us. Yet, I have my feelings about holding me back. Or maybe, there's a better reason why we shouldn't?

 _ **Because killing one person doesn't mean it will end everything and fix them all**_ ; without realizing, I broadcasted that thought. _**Adam might be the one with the ideas and the strongest will to fight against humans, and if we stop him, it might stop his plans for a time being...**_

 _ **...but there's always other people with the same hatred as Adam who'll rise up and pick where he left it. He's not the sole reason why the White Fang became like this;**_ Os connected my thoughts with his.

 _ **Yeah, remember what he said about his leader, the high leader of the White Fang?**_ I said.

My other half sighed. _**Good point. I mean, we have the rights to do this, but...**_

 _ **...we both want to protect people, not taking their lives like an executor. I don't want to be a killer, no matter how tempting.**_

 _ **Then again, he tried to kill Josh**_ ; he reminded.

 _ **Ugh... why is this so complicated? I can't even think.**_ If I wasn't holding the knife or standing before Adam, I'd be tearing my hair out of frustration. I wanted to do it, but I couldn't stand doing so.

 _ **What if he gets worse as he continues? Wouldn't it be better if we just end him right now before anything bad happens?**_

My left hand clutched my head. The dull throbs struck me like an unstoppable wave. Os' logic fought against mine, despite our attempt at trying to find a middle ground. It kept repeating the same question and urge to finish this quickly.

Until now, I still wondered if I choose the right thing.

Crying. I tucked my knife back to its place with a small sob. I wouldn't do it. I couldn't. Without saying anything else, I severed our telepathy link. I glared at the sleeping Faunus, wishing my glare could kill him. Just because of him, everything happened. Yet, I still loved him like an idiot. A pure hare-brained idiot.

 _Stupid_ ; I told myself while draping my blanket over his body, covering him from neck to thigh. After making sure he's contently tucked under the thick material, I stepped back to see my work. A stray idea came; I could've suffocated him to the death. Shaking my head furiously, I threw it away. No regrets.

Slowly, I leaned forward and planted a peck on his cheek. I couldn't believe I did that when several moments ago I was holding a life-threatening knife at his neck.

 _Am I insane?_

 _How did I change so fast?_

 _Nevermind, I'm insane_ ; I admitted, resigning to my insanity.

Sighing, I turned my back on him and was about to go back to sleep–while trying to forget everything that transpired–, when a hand grabbed mine and held it in a tight grip. I froze. My instinct told me to run. Something bad would happen. Run.

"Why didn't you do it, my love?"

I swallowed, for the umpteenth time tonight. He saw everything. Yet, he didn't stop me. He wanted to see where my loyalty truly lay at. And amazingly, he knew my choice. He knew I wouldn't. Was he toying with me?

"Is this what you've become? A coward back-stabber?"

My teeth ground against each other. Name calling, huh? He's definitely trying to get my emotion flaring. I tried to tug my hand, but his grip wouldn't let me go. I was trapped. Inhaling deeply, I turned to him with the best glare I could fix.

"Killing you will only fuel more hatred between our race," I said coldly. "But sometimes, I wish that could be fixed by just ending you and your plans. Unfortunately, that's not how it works."

Adam's face was stoic as usual, despite my threat. His menacing gaze was present–I could feel it behind the mask–, but I didn't falter. I was too tired of having to flinch and look away from him everytime we're having an argument. I'm... done.

"I see."

That's it? How could he act so calm? I'd probably do something drastic out of fury if I was in his place. I stood still, unable to move. The stand down went for what I felt like hours when in reality it could be just a few minutes. What could I do anyway? He knew I was a threat and he'd label me as a traitor, obviously.

There's nothing else I could do. Everything I planned for our escape went up in the smoke the moment I chose to do this life-attempt. Worse, it'll be our end _. I'm sorry, Os_ ; I thought, but then I remembered I had severed our minds connection.

"What do you want? What are you going to do, now?" I questioned, unable to stand this silent treatment anymore. To the damned with the consequence.

"I want you, Kora."

He pulled me with such a force that I bet could've dislocated my shoulder if not thanks to my Aura. Instead, I fell right onto him. Our bodies collided, yet mine quickly reacted via instinct. I encircled my arms around his neck, and our lips met again in a furious passion. I wanted this. He wanted this. Nothing to lose.

And no one could answer my questions;

 _If we hate each other, then why were we doing this?_

 _Are we even lovers?_

 _Or... are we just people with mutual needs and animal instincts?_

~-x-~

Morning came without a warning after what felt like an insane dream–a _hot_ one at that–, just like the guilt I felt since last night. Rushing me like a flood out of a broken dam. That dam was my only wall to contain everything I keep as secrets. Now, it's gone, leaving me bare and vulnerable, exposed to the world.

Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately, that source of my guilt wrapped around me like a warm cocoon. I sighed, enjoying it while it lasted. My gaze switched from our tent ceiling to the face of the young man who's holding me like a prized possession. He's truly asleep this time, judging from his relaxed breathing.

His name is Adam Taurus.

When I first saw him at the recruitment gathering, I could already see an unyielding and cold aura emanating from the way he spoke. However, he could move people's hearts and inspire them. If only his cause was for the betterment of our races' relation. It wasn't, though. Sadly.

My guesses proved right as he trains us, new members, mercilessly-especially me whom he deduced as a human, not Faunus. How he knew that was beyond me because I thought I managed to make a convincing history of myself. And then, he started toying me around without me realizing.

Unconsciously, a soft sigh escaped my lips while I smiled sadly, studying his sleeping face. I could remember how I turned the table as I faked a relationship between us, one that came from the reckless nature I inherited from my other half, Os. One that changed me drastically. Honest, I never thought it'd be like this.

I admired Adam's fighting spirit. His steel-hard will. His cunning mind. But I never expected I'd actually have feelings. First of all, it was so wrong. I might be a girl, but... well, you got the idea; I _shouldn't_ be.

 _(Even until now as I write this with tears falling, I had no idea why I did.)_

I'm not even sure if it was love that I harbored for him. Maybe, it's just an admiration? Add the fact that I cared about him and wanted nothing more than to change him, with the hope that it'll change everything. It's a fool's hope.

I never regretted it, though.

What I regret, was that I could've changed him, but I didn't even try to. I was too scared to do so. Even if I didn't love Adam, I still care about him as a pupil would to her mentor. He's the one who taught me everything about fighting from ground zero and had always protected me whenever I got in trouble(only once, but that still counts).

Sighing, I wished I could do something. There were too many things swirling in my head; I love Adam, I want him to change, I'm afraid I couldn't do it, and I want to kill him because I couldn't. My mind was screwed up. Loyalty, feelings, logic, and moral, collided with each other.

 _Or maybe..._

I tried to ignore the sweet aching feeling down underneath my belly. Yep, probably because of my hormonal issues. I need to think straight. And the only way to do so was to call on the help of my other half. He's right, I should snap out of this.

 _ **Os?**_ I called out carefully.

Silence. Save for Adam's breathing. I waited. And waited. A few minutes of waiting, I ended up playing with my lover's horn(thankfully, he didn't kill me when he found out). I never expected his horns to feel like actual ones. The texture, even though they're small, still enjoyable to trace.

 _(First cat ears, now bullhorns? I have a weird taste.)_

Realizing my other half wouldn't answer me, I decided to close my eyes and concentrate. I found it's easier to communicate when I do. Maybe he's mad at me. Or mad at himself? Well, we're insane, so anything is possible. Perhaps, I should give him an apology first, rather than acting as nothing happened. Our mind clash last night was quite something serious to worry about.

 _ **Os, I'm sorry.**_

Still no reply.

 _ **You're right about everything. I just thought... I don't even understand my own feelings, yet I dared to claim that I love him. Os, I should've listened to you. I'm so sorry about that, and I... I-I can't do this alone. Please, help me. Be my logic.**_

Again, I met silence. It started to worry me. I thought it'd be the end of myself; well, why else wouldn't I cooperate with _me_?

 _ **Os, please**_ ; I begged. _**Dang you, give me a reaction. Say something!**_

Instead of words, a collection of memories came into my mind.

~-x-~

 _I saw myself._

 _More precisely, I saw my female counterpart. Wait a minute. If I_ _ **was**_ _my female version, then who is-_

 _ **Us. This is me**_ _; a voice spoke up flatly._

 _ **...okay?**_

 _The scene changed. Ositha–me– was yelling at us, screaming the proof of her existence as the real Osmond. That's what I saw from the current point of view. I get it now._

 _ **About time you understand**_ _; he scoffed._

 _ **So, you're basically showing me your side of the story**_ _; I deduced._ _ **Why now?**_

 _ **I've been holding it back.**_

 _Ositha pointed an accusing finger, before leaving with a very cold glare and a promise of vengeance. It feels like this wouldn't be the last time we see each other._

 _ **Vengeance, huh? Such a strong word.**_ _I shook my head mentally at Os' wordings._

 _ **Well, excuse my dramatic words! You're the one who came begging for forgiveness and now you're mocking me?**_ _He snapped._

 _I sighed guiltily._ _ **Sorry.**_

 _A wave of mixed emotions surged through as the memories fly by. I could feel surprised and hope when we met again at Tukson's. I felt shocked and disbelief when Qrow explained to us about it._

 _I felt comfortable and secure…_

 _ **...when you said we're in this together;**_ _Os continued the memory using words._

 _My female face appeared, wearing a motherly smile and beautiful angelic expression. I looked down at our interlocking hands._

 _I could only comment;_ _ **motherly and angelic? Really, Os?**_

 _ **Hey!**_ _Os fumed. He gave me a mental picture of his furious face, which I admit looked funny more than serious. Okay, no, I need to focus._

 _ **Okay, okay, I get it.**_

 _ **You know what? I regretted sharing them with you.**_

 _I felt his presence withdrawing. Yet, I could still see everything through our bond. It's like a pond with its surface showing all._

 _Another memory floated by, containing me slapping the light out of Os when I tried to tell him the White Fang is coming after Josh. I could feel confident as we fought them off together-the first time we synchronized as one._

 _And then came the moment where we try to explain everything to our brother. This time, I felt worried and nervousness in Os. He was worried about us, but furthermore, about me. What? I found myself dumbstruck._

 _ **I was afraid he won't accept your existence**_ _; he said suddenly, with a guarded tone. Something is off. The pond of memories–whatever it was–, looked suspicious. It's as if underneath the surface, there were more memories hidden carefully._

 _Without warning, I jumped into the pond, willing myself to go further in my other half's mind. As expected, it surprised Os._

 _ **Hey, stop! What are you doing?!**_

 _That's how I see and feel everything. Everything Os tried to prevent from escaping through our link. Everything he hid whenever I contacted via our mind bond. Everything I didn't know, but now I do. These... are the much darker memories._

~-x-~

 _I tried to blot out the agony, but I knew it's leaking out through our link, judging from my other half's pained expression. Yet, she still fought valiantly against her opponent while I went down. The cold asphalt touched my cheek as my consciousness slowly slipping._

 _The small blade in my abdomen; curse it. My hand felt weak as I grasped the hilt. I knew I had to get up, knowing Josh was still fighting the other assailant alone. Would that I could, though, but my strength is dwindling._

 _I just hope… if I die, no one else will. Not Josh. Not Ositha._

 _Definitely not my other half._

~-x-~

 _As Ositha told us her story, I looked at Josh with mixed feelings of worry and so much more. What if he thinks we are weird freaks and won't accept her? How is Ositha going cope out there, working riskily in the White Fang with the risk of people finding out she's not a Faunus?_

 _ **Come on, Josh**_ _; I prayed._ _ **She saved your life. At least, give her some help if you won't accept her here.**_

 _My prayer was more than heard by the entity above. Josh hugged us. I shared the same shock from Ositha through our link. Bewildered. Surprised. Unexpecting. Hopeful. After all, she's been through a lot that I didn't._

 _Well, it was worth it, in the end._

~-x-~

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Why, Ositha?**_

 _ **Why would you do that?**_

 _ **Why with him out of any people?**_

 _Betrayal; that's what I felt when I found out through our link. I thought she's similar to me and probably even the wisest out of us two. I was proven wrong. So wrong._

 _I get she's doing everything she has to keep herself undercover, but I'm sure any sane person would say this has crossed the line. Furthermore, she's not any normal girl. She's a semblance!_

 _Or maybe, it is what she's thinking. She wants to be her own person. I'd be lying if I don't say I'm hurt. She's the one who saved me and Josh. She's the one I share almost everything with. She's my other half. She_ _ **is**_ _me._

 _But… if I was in her place, what would I do? Would I follow my heart? Would I pursue what I wanted? Yes, she's done more than enough, experienced more than anyone deserves. Who am I to control her?_

 _And then, I felt another feeling. A horrifying and forbidden feeling. I shouldn't feel it. I must not. I wanted to vomit in disgust to myself at the dawning realization._

 _Am I…_

 _ **Am I jealous?**_

~-x-~

No. Freaking. Way.

When my mind refocused, those images were gone like a mirage. I returned to my place; besides Adam, except that he wasn't sleeping anymore. He studied my face silently without me noticing. Until now.

"You look troubled."

I shook my head and woke up, my back facing him to hide my expression. What I just saw is going to be an endless loophole of troubles.

 **I told you; Don't.**

Before I could reply, that presence disappeared, leaving a solid wall blocking us. Oh, now he's playing the don't-talk-to-me-anymore part? I gritted my teeth and threw the blanket off, ignoring my nude body. I got someone to punch.

"Kora," Adam called my name.

"I need time." I glanced at him while picking up my panties. "Just let me have a moment alone, please."

"Sienna Khan is here."

I was donning my shirt, but the name made me pause. Sienna Khan? Who's that? I turned to my sort-of-lover(oh, boy, now I'm calling him that). "Who?"

Adam answered, "Our High Leader."

Oh...

"Wait, why haven't you meet her? I thought you're supposed to because you're leading this branch under her, right?"

A smirk showed up. "I was supposed to, but a particular girl appeared so comfortable. She won't let me go and cling to me for hours."

He waited for my flabbergasted face. I didn't disappoint him with my natural reaction; "Then, what are you waiting for? Go before you get in trouble!"

Adam's smirk widened. "I'm waiting for her. She is _on_ her way here from Vale."

...

 _We'll be damned._

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N:** _Okay, so. Speeding things up._

 _I'm not sure if I get everything falling into place, but at this rate, the escape will happen within one more chapter; the interaction between Ositha and Sienna, then escape plan itself._

 _Meanwhile, Os and Ositha are having a fallout, so it seems. Hmm..._

 _Can they continue to work together despite this problem?_

 _–_ **Karvost**


	17. XVII: Ositha

17\. Ositha:

 **The Escape**

* * *

We're leaving. That's final.

Sadly, it's easier said than be done.

~-x-~

The Faunus guards said nothing after I told them off with a face that people would immediately understand; _don't mess with me, I'm having a bad mood_.

No one enters without my permission, that's what Adam said. I guess my expression beats his command. Or was it because I'm his special sort-of-pupil-lover or something?

I entered the tent with a huff. My sight instantly crashed against Os', but he quickly turned the other way to avoid my glare. If he's not bound by the ropes, I was sure he'd give the running away option a try. Luckily, I didn't have to chase him around. This brat...

My hands grabbed the collar of his jacket. I probably used my predatory look, since he flinched after taking a quick glance.

"Look at me!" I hissed.

He didn't comply. The wall he put between us didn't even budge. Frustrated, I shook him fiercely. His head jerked around along with the body movement. Other than that, no response. He's just accepting everything I did. Even that angry slap. I thought he'd protest, but the boy rubbed his stinging cheek–mine stung as well; I just remembered our link.

"Are you going to talk, or do I have to inflict more pain to _ourselves_?"

His eyelids slowly closed, and then he heaved a sigh. "Why are you mad at me?"

"How could I not?!" I nearly snapped. "You showed me everything and-"

"I didn't." Osmond stared at me with his challenging onyx eyes.

"That's beside the point!"

"Really?" His eyebrow rose. "How are you mad, then, if it's your own doing?"

"I'm... so mad because you blocked me only for that petty reason." One of many reasons. I was not quite sure.

"Is loving you, my other half, a 'petty' matter?" the boy leaned closer.

I tsked. "Why, of course! That's just stupid and distracting to us." And annoying. And totally illogical. I'd love myself too, am I right? Why must he put it on like the way he said he loves Blake? There's a difference between loving someone and loving a semblance. Don't even get me started on that one.

"I see." Osmond's gaze fell. He gave me a sad smile. "I think I'm stupid, then."

"What are you trying to get on, Os?" I asked, trying not to burst. Seriously, he's testing my worn-out patience. One more ridicule, then I'd snap.

 _ **Tell me**_ ; he said through the crumbling wall that divided us. _**Are you angry because you found out my jealousy, or are you angry because I nearly get you to kill him?**_

Great, now he stopped blocking me. How unfair. I glared at him. _**I'm...**_

 _...what? I'm mad at him. Because he had to disclose such a-_

 _-is it a petty reason to love yourself?_ His previous words came back, making me confused. Confused with my own logic. It's all clashing.

"I don't know."

I didn't believe that's what came out from my mouth, after my previously bubbling anger, which has dissipated faster than melting snow. My hands released the tight grip, before falling to my sides. I gazed down, not daring to see his eyes.

"I don't know," I repeated, hollow.

Osmond said nothing.

I rose up from my position and turned my back as if nothing happened. He didn't even try to stop me. He just stared. I could feel his penetrating gaze.

"Sorry."

It was the last words I said. Then, I ran away.

From him. From Os. From my other-half. Of all people.

~-x-~

It's been hours.

Adam noted my stiff pose, no matter how hard I tried to drown myself in the sea of sentences. The bull Faunus had been standing there ever since I walked back into his tent without any word. With a thin facade on my face, obviously.

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned to him and said, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"What were you talking with our hostage?"

I scoffed, "He ogled me the other day. I just wanted to talk some sense to him."

"It seems he gave you more trouble than what he listened from you."

"Yeah," I accidentally let that one out. I quickly appended, "It doesn't matter."

 _It doesn't matter? Is he loving me, a petty reason? Dang it, Ositha._

Thankfully, Adam left me alone before he could see me clutching my head in anger. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, I tugged down at the mental barrier I built, to imitate him blocking me previously. At first, I heard nothing, but then the voice became louder from a tiny whisper:

 _ **When I'm with you, I am able to keep pushing my limits,  
And all the drive that I had when I'm going the distance; with you.**_

Darn, I remember this song. Why must he sing it?

I remembered what it was about; a heartbreaking story but with a promise of striving for the better if the two lovers decided to listen to each other. It's probably too soon to hope for that, but why else did he sing this? Os was hinting me–if I catch the meaning correctly. And fortunately, I wasn't that dense.

I held back my thoughts from leaking through our link. It's better to take things slowly, after what I did to him by that baseless accusation that he easily turned against me. Wait, why am I so cautious, now? What happened to the 'trust each other' thing we had?

In a dawning realization, I knew one thing for sure; I've lost it the moment he said he loves me. I couldn't trust him with his feelings. I couldn't even understand, nor I wanted to. What've I become? Suddenly, the guilt weighed down my guts, slowly suffocating me.

 _ **I didn't know what I had 'till I knew what was missing,  
And everything that I dread when I built a resistance; with you.**_

I should've put the barrier back on to shut him out, but the continuation of the song made me pause. A picture of our brother, Josh, showed up and followed by him hugging the dread out of us as he accepted my existence as a part of Os. It was the tensest moment I've ever experienced.

The words in my book seemed to transform; all of them accusing me. An ungrateful brat. I rubbed my forehead in frustration. Accidentally, I said the next part;

 _ **Catch me when I fall, then I will keep you-**_

Dang it. I stopped the moment I realized what I've done. Waves of embarrassment flowing out from my mind. Os seemed taken aback by the sudden interruption. Is it too late to cut out the link? Internally, I cringed.

 _ **...off the ground.**_

Huh?

 _ **You're gone; I wish you stayed.**_

I hoped I was deaf so I didn't have to hear that. But, I did(ears weren't needed for a mental conversation, duh!). Os picked it up where I left and with a soothing voice, continued to sing as if nothing has ever happened. I felt lucky. My other half understood me.

 _ **I could look at you for days.**_

If I was standing in front of him, I bet I could see the remorse on his face. Os slowed down, letting the meaning of his sentence sink in. I understand; he regretted causing me to leave with that... jealousy. I was mad. It was ridiculous. But the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Even if I didn't share the feelings mutually, I should've let him explain. I decided to counter Os, forcing to take over the next line;

 _ **Time was well spent, that's when I knew;  
Now I need to spend my life here with you.**_

A mental image of my other half holding up his hand for pause appeared, followed by his next words that halted me from continuing;

 _ **Take your time. Not in the fast lane.  
I understand, that you've been broken; too many times,**_

 _ **But I'll be waiting; to mend your wounds, from all you've taken.**_

'Thanks'; I gave him a mental note along with several memories of us working together, which Os acknowledged soundlessly. He'd let me wait. And then we can figure this problem out together. Smiling, I continued the song;

 _ **But if we listen to each other; admit our mistakes,  
Then I can show you, I am,  
because I'm not the same.**_

 _ **I'm not the same...**_

 _ **I'm better with you...  
I'm better with you...  
I'm better with you...**_

Suddenly, it's as if our link has strengthened. His voice sounded clearer, along with the emotions and feelings. I didn't know if it could get more intimate than this, but this time, I felt much comfortable. I'd describe it as I'd get used to fighting after training. Only the difference was, I trained myself–Os and I, but let's just put it as 'we'.

Os took another lead, finishing the song;

 _ **Catch me when I fall,  
Then I will keep you off the ground,**_

 _ **That's when I knew, that I need to spend my life here with you.**_

As we finished, I couldn't help but worry a little. Os wouldn't appreciate me blocking him but then suddenly chiming innocently, right?

 _ **Normally, I wouldn't**_ ; he answered. _**But this is different.**_

I tried to keep my tone light; _**What's the occasion?**_

Os said jokingly; _**I was testing if we could become duet singers.**_

I snorted out a laugh; _**Just how fast we change the topic, huh?**_

 _ **Mhm;**_ he agreed.

A few moments later were spent in silence. A comfortable one, though. We said nothing, only enjoying each other's presence. It's like listening to a mind music; a breathing rhythm. I stared at the tent window, resting my chin on my hand while smiling.

It's easier when we try to understand each other, rather than persisting on our own childish goals. Still, I wasn't sure of what to do with myself. I am a part of someone, sharing a link with them, and no matter how much I changed since the start, I still am Os. A female version of him. Maybe... I should just focus on our shared targets.

 _ **Os... I'm sorry;**_ I exhaled, releasing the tension from my lungs.

 _ **Me too.**_

 _ **I was acting-I don't know, pretty childish. I keep ignoring your words and-**_

Os cut me off; _**Look, I got it. I'm sorry too for pushing you so hard. I feel egoistic and demanding. I shouldn't have acted like that. This is a new experience in my life, but I didn't take it seriously.**_

Great, we're arguing against each other, again; I thought sarcastically. He heard that.

 _ **Yeah, can't we just move on? This is boring;**_ came the reply.

 _ **That's so... random;**_ I commented.

 _ **You're dumb.**_

I gave him an image of me rolling my eyes. _**Okay, random. What were we talking about, again?**_

 _ **Me being a dolt?**_ Os suggested.

 _ **Osmond!**_ I snapped through the link, but couldn't contain my amusement.

 _ **Yes, sunshine?**_

 _ **Stop acting like a dork, please.**_

He spoke; _**On the bright side, we get to start this off again from ground zero. I mean... better than our previous one, right?**_

 _ **...agreed.**_ I remembered that time he 'kicked' me out. Not the best moment of my life.

Os dragged the sad scene out from my mind, literally. He replaced it with a picture of us together. I sent him a grateful feeling.

 _ **So... what do we do now?**_

I made a mental equivalent of shrugging. _**I'm not sure. Just enjoy it?**_

 _ **'Enjoy';**_ he replied with a sarcasm. _**I'm definitely enjoying my time here as a hostage. What about you, Ossy?**_

 _ **Oh, shut up.**_

 _ **Make me;**_ he retorted playfully. _**We're one, remember?**_

I sighed. _**Do you realize how much time we wasted by arguing pointlessly like this?**_

 _ **I enjoy it, though. It makes me feel closer.**_

 _ **Don't...**_ I almost said the rest; _start making pick up lines at me._

 _ **What was that?**_ Os asked curiously.

 _ **Nothing;**_ I lied, _ **I should probably head out to get some fresh air.**_

 _ **Fine by me.**_

I rose from the chair and grabbed my twin daggers. I gave the sharp metal edge a light brush with my finger. My Aura immediately went actively to protect me from getting a cut. Nodding in satisfaction, I sheathed each of them on either side of my back.

 _ **Ositha;**_ my other half called.

 _ **Yes?**_

He asked; _**If I'm allowed to choose between having a super time-controlling and you as my semblance, do you know which one I'd pick?**_

 _ **Easy; the time-controlling one, obviously;**_ I snorted.

 _ **No, dummy. Why are you so insensitive?**_

I showed him a mental picture of me blowing a cherry. _**Then, just get straight to the point instead of giving me puzzles like that.**_

Os harrumphed; _**You're hopeless.**_

 _ **You're taking everything too personally;**_ I mocked.

 _ **No, it's not that!**_ He paused, sounding exasperated. I ignored it and was about to sever the link when he finally said further; _**You know... I couldn't ask for a better semblance. You're the only one I need-**_

I interrupted with an annoyed tone; _**Shut up, don't start making me blush.**_

 _ **Really, can't we have a heart-to-heart talk?**_

 _ **I hate you.**_

My hands unconsciously touched my burning cheeks. This needs to stop. I knew Os was joking, especially with how his giggle reached me through our link. But still, I couldn't help but noticing my feminine and girlish side getting triggered by his words.

 _ **Okay, peace.**_ He made a peace sign, and cut off the connection, but not before leaving a note; _ **Love you too, Ossy.**_

 _When we're done, you're so dead._ I grumbled, half-tempted to send that threat over our dissipating link. My feet took several steps outside-

...and I immediately faced a tiger lady. Only honed instincts that prevent me from screaming in fright.

~-x-~

Sienna Khan and dangerous.

The combination is perfect. It's exactly what I see the moment she brushed me aside the moment she decided I wasn't going to pull out my weapons after our brief yet tense standoff. Her golden eyes reminded me with a gaze that rivals a tiger. Meanwhile me? Okay, I got cool red-blood-slash-crimson eyes, but that was... so far from her league.

Now, after a formal introduction of who she was, I found myself standing beside Adam with two other Faunus who accompanied the leader of the White Fang. I didn't feel belonged here, especially since she gave me a suspicious stare, but then relented after Adam explained my position here; "She is a very dependable scout and fighter I've trained myself. On top of that, we're in a relationship."

I may or may not have given the tiger Faunus a victorious smirk at that.

She frowned at me, but then let it pass with a short comment; "I thought you're wiser than this, Adam."

"Trust me, Sienna. Our personal matter won't interfere the cause;" Adam replied with his usually stoic face. I was tempted to lean closer to him but then decided against it to avoid starting troubles. I had to stay professional.

Sienna gave me one last glance but didn't appear satisfied. She sighed while resting a hand on her forehead and looked at the map of Vale."Very well. I've come here personally from Mistral because of that Burlywood you captured." Then, she turned her attention on Adam. "First of all, I'd like to congratulate you on the result. This reminds me of our successful infiltration to the Schnee Dust Company."

Adam nodded. "Yes, High Leader."

"Furthermore, I'd like to promote your position from our lieutenant to a high ranking officer of this Vale branch," she spoke with a small smile gracing her lips. "I'd say; a leader."

There was a pause, and then the Faunus beside me dipped his head at the slightest; a gesture of gratitude. "Thank you, Sienna."

"And don't forget; my offer still stands. Seeing how devoted you are, I believe it'll come sooner than I expected," she relaxed against the backrest, her predatory eyes never leave Adam. I shivered, standing uneasily between them.

 _What offer?_

"I'm going to see the prisoner." She sent the other two off with a nod. They didn't hesitate to leave, the insignia on their backs hinted that they're some sort of elite guards for the High Leader. Then, she pointed to me. "But I want to have a word with her."

I kept my flat expression, despite my heartbeat rate rising up irregularly. The way she said it sent a shiver down my spine. Something bad was about to happen and it looked like I won't make it out of here alive. Or maybe, it's just my paranoia. I snuffed those thoughts away and focused at Sienna. She stood up and began approaching me.

"Alone," she added without even glancing at Adam. How bossy.

It's hard not to feel intimidated when she stood a foot taller than me. Or was it because of the stripes on her skin? I've seen many Faunus, but she was the only one who looked pretty... inhuman. What if she is a half-breed? Oops, snap out of it, Ositha!

At that moment, I wished she didn't send Adam to wait outside. I was facing the most important person in this organization. I, Ositha Burlywood, one of the humans they deemed as enemies. Thank god, I was undercover. Or, so I thought.

"You're not a Faunus," Sienna punched straight to the point.

My response was automated, "I am a Faunus."

Her eyebrow rose, followed by challenging smirk. "Prove it, girl."

"My trait is I can produce spider webs," I told her, trying to tone my voice to a normal level."It doesn't come out normally, though."

She chuckled darkly. "So, I've noticed."

Before I could think further of what she was saying, a hand grabbed my neck and choked me. I gasped for breath, eyes widening. Sienna held a triangular silver blade with a diamond-like ornament on it. So close, that I could feel its cold tip hovering over my skin. I dared not to make a move, only preparing to activate my Aura at any time.

If she decides to end my life right then, I wasn't sure I could survive. I had no hope of defeating Adam, much less someone who leads the White Fang. In that emergency, I opened a link to Os, pouring him quickly with the current situation. I only got one last resort, to join him in his body, but with a risk of the truth of our semblance exposed.

"Do you honestly think I am that stupid?" the Faunus pressed the blade, forcing my Aura to flare up and shield me. "It's easy to tell how a person lies using their heart rate, and I..." she signaled with her ears, "...can obviously hear yours pretty well. So, don't try to lie."

I gulped. How to get out of here?

 _ **I got your back;**_ Os said.

 _ **No, we shouldn't do that unless there's no other way!**_ I argued.

 _ **But, we don't know what'd happen if you die!**_ He sounded panic.

 _ **You almost died, and we survived.**_

 _ **Almost is different with actually dying!**_ Os snapped.

"Why are you here?" Sienna asked, pressing the blade stronger. It dug into my skin. "You know what spies do, don't you? They steal important information. I'd like to have none of everything inside the White Fang leaking out. That's why we execute deserters."

"Urk..." I glanced at the shadows outside; one of them was Adam's. _Help me!_

"I'll make it a quick death if you tell me the truth," she offered.

"Adam..." I whispered, willing the faint words to reach his ears.

Nothing. No response. Only time ticking by while Sienna prepared my execution. So, I guessed I had no other choice. I called out to my other half; _**Os.**_

"Sienna! Let her go!"

I've never felt so happy to hear Adam's voice. The ground caught my weight after the tiger Faunus released me from her death grip. Meanwhile, Adam instantly appeared by my side. He knelt and quickly embraced me. I started sobbing–at first, I didn't want to cry for real, only acting it up. But somehow, Adam's warmth melted my resolve.

I hated it.

Sienna's annoyance was clear as day. "Adam, tell me, do you know who she is? Do you know she is a human?"

My arms circled around the bull Faunus' back, not letting him go. I felt a hand brushing my hair gently, followed by a calm voice that belonged to Adam; "Yes."

"What?!" the High Leader nearly exploded.

"I vouch for her safety," then, Adam added on a softer tone, "High Leader."

"Adam, do you realize what you have done? You're protecting a girl; a human girl!"

"She is one of us," he countered. "She has suffered like us Faunus."

I dared myself to peek from the back of Adam's head. Sienna was posing a menacing glare with her golden eyes boring right through mine. She said sternly, "Your infatuation has blinded you. Or, have you forgotten about our cause, Adam?"

"Kora helped our cause, Sienna." Suddenly, Adam sighed. "If this is about the offer, you have nothing to worry about. I will still put it as my priority."

The tent was silent except for my occasional hiccups, which I kept failing to stop. It was embarrassing, but I couldn't help it. I stared at the ground numbly, only feeling the arm circling my waist and the hand on my head. A split second later, I realized; this position felt too familiar. A face came up; Josh's. It's what he usually does to me when I need comfort.

 _(But I rarely need to; that's what Os said.)_

 _Why is Adam treating me like a mere child?_ I thought. The situation instantly changed. It became uncomfortable. I didn't want to be treated like that. I wanted to be treated like a lover. I untangled my arms from Adam and whispered, "I'm fine."

He gave me a careful look from behind the mask slits. A moment passed. Thankfully, he understood the message I tried to convey through my steely gaze. The Faunus let me go, before rising back to his height. Looming over me like some kind of guardian angel. Or demon. The later was more fitting in this case.

"Very well. I shall let this one pass." Sienna glared at the ground, obviously still not happy with my lover's persistence. Her gaze briefly burned me, but I held my ground. I hadn't done anything that'd make me someone dangerous to her. Well, at least, not yet. It was her next words that betrayed the subtle threats. "But keep in mind, next time I won't be so lenient, Adam."

The bull Faunus bowed. "Thank you, Sienna. I won't forget this."

"Hmph." Sienna gave me one last look of distaste, before strolling out with the weird kind-of-cape thingy fluttering behind her. "Let's see the Burlywood."

I stared at the spot where she was standing. Should I celebrate for my life after surviving against the number one of this extremist organization? Yay.

 _ **That was close;**_ Os commented. _**Too close. I don't like our current position.**_

I agreed; _**We should get out of here as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Yeah, I have a feeling she'll blow your cover anytime.**_

 _ **Ours;**_ I appended.

He scoffed, starting the usual petty fight. _**Same difference.**_

 _ **Do we really have to-**_

Luckily, Adam interrupted our minds bickering, "Get some rest. I'll return later."

"Wait," I called after him. "What was all that 'offer' about?"

"It's none of your business," he answered. His voice shocked me; suddenly changing into a cold one. Not that I hadn't heard it, but why so sudden?

I softened my tone, despite my accusation still sounds obvious, "Why are you acting like this, Adam?"

The Faunus spat, "Why are you asking if you already know the answer yourself? I was just saving your pathetic life. Nothing more."

Okay, wow. Sienna's arrival truly changed him. I hid my flinch from the harsh words, and put my hand on my sternum; a gesture of hurt. Adam turned his back on me.

"I thought..."

He snorted. "Save your thoughts. Or maybe, you've forgotten who tried to kill me in my sleep, Kora. It's the answer you're looking for. Be grateful I didn't let her kill you straight away."

 _I..._

He was right. He could've just stood by and watched. He didn't need to dirty his hands. He had every reason to let it happen. But he didn't. He saved me instead. Why ask for more? Most importantly, why hope for more, when I was the one who ruined it?

I nodded, eyes brimming with tears again. "I'm sorry–Adam, wait...?"

He already left.

Only muffled sobs could be heard, covered by my hands. I was alone, again.

 _ **We started it;**_ Os said, sympathizing with me. He continued; _**So, we have to end it.**_

My other half couldn't do anything more than letting me take a little solace in his currently calm pond of mind. I didn't want to ask more; it was enough to relieve me a little. When one of us nearly lost our mind or logic, the other could prevent us from taking rash and regrettable decisions.

I nodded painfully, clenching my hands into fists. My eyes glared at the swishing tent flaps where Adam just saw himself out from. It's over. Time to go.

 _ **Yes;**_ I agreed bitterly.

~-x-~

That fateful night had started long ago and exhaustingly dull. My eyelids kept dropping and my consciousness swung between dozing and waking. It didn't help that all I was doing is staring at the tent ceiling. I've prepared everything; Dust, daggers, scroll, and several chunks of bread of my lunch that I saved(with hunger torture).

They wouldn't be enough, but better than nothing.

My scroll showed the time; almost 11 PM. Almost. Soon. I yawned. The whole ordeal since several days ago had me drained emotionally. Facing Adam, Sienna, Blake, and even my other half. Please, give me a break already. Then again, everything will change tonight. Hopefully, for the better.

 _ **Ositha;**_ a voice spoke. _**It's time.**_

My eyes snapped open. Did I fall asleep again? I jumped onto my feet, then immediately regretted it. A dull throb attacked my head; my body wasn't ready for that stunt. I slowly shook my head, despite it only make me dizzier. Groaning softly, I clutched my forehead. Stupid me.

Os didn't comment, though I have a feeling he hid his amusement.

Disgruntled, I dragged my feet over the bedside table and took both my weapons. After inspecting them carefully for the last time, I sheathed each of them on either side of my waist. Other than Tukson's gift jacket, I had nothing else to help me fend off the cold. I quickly wore it and store two of the thin bread into the pocket.

Yawning, I grabbed the last one and casually chewed into it. Rough and grainy. It's fine. Act natural; I told myself. It's more crucial part than the plan itself. Neither Os nor I came up with a plan, actually. We decided since I could go free, I will leave the White Fang and use our semblance to 'teleport' Os into my body. And then, who knows what's next?

Qrow would've called us no-brainers. That's for sure. I didn't even tell him of this plan. I just hoped like usual, he'd show up right in time when we get into troubles.

Sighing, I gave one last look at the piece of paper that's showing up from under my blanket. A letter. My first and last, probably. I had no doubt the message was obvious, despite being only a single word;

 _Goodbye._

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N:** _Here it is, the escape begins._

 _I'll switch the PoV on next chapter so it'll still follow the old version of A &C._

 _What do you think? I know the interaction and solving problem part of this chapter between Os and Ositha probably felt a bit too quick and forced, but I'm hoping to expand it on future chapters. Don't worry, I'm not gonna ship them._

 _I think it's safe to say that their relationship will conclude as close siblings. Disappointing as it is, I don't need more complex relation problems. lol_

 _Anyways, I've watched the first and second chapter of Vol 6 and damn... *nods in approval* Gotta like how that grandma with the weird google sounds like Gran from the movie 'The Croods'._

 _Also Jinn? That's some serious schist going down._

– **Karvost**


	18. XVIII: Osmond

18\. Osmond:

 **Switched Sides**

* * *

Ositha and I took a quick course in acting. If only we continued doing this until now, we probably could've made a good pair of actor and actress. Why wouldn't we? We had no preparation and had to do it in a forest full of distractions(read: troubles); a.k.a the Grimm.

Strangely, we could mimick each other's personality just well. At least, well enough, I hoped, in front of Blake, so she didn't even suspect a thing between me and Ositha. Oh, schist, did I just spoiled that part? I'll shut up now.

~-x-~

It's obvious that no one would take a quick night walk while wearing a backpack unless they intended it to be a _long_ trip, so Ositha had to sneak her way out. Me? I kept my duty; sitting ducks in my tent and pretending to be asleep. Not a difficult or boring task, since I could see through her eyes. Like a virtual reality system.

Despite experiencing the thrill of her dodging the Faunus guards, I found my own mind wandering elsewhere. Of her, of me, of Blake and us...

Come to think about it, I felt silly feeling jealous. If Ositha wasn't jealous of how I did everything and make hard choices for Blake, why should I be? It's that simple.

 _ **Get ready;**_ said Ositha. _**I'm going to recall you.**_

 _ **Oh, boy.**_

~-x-~

Being sucked into a mad swirling vortex. That's an understatement. I hated it. So much. The first time this happened, it was when I merged into Ositha's body after our little chit-chat-slash-quarrel with Josh. I thought it'd be what I call 'thrilling ride'. Now, that I've experienced it several times, it's getting less of a thrill and more on sickening.

As in sickening; I want to throw up and not in a good way.

 _ **Remind me, don't ever do this again**_ ; I said while trying to contain my churning stomach. Oh, wait, I'm currently in Ositha's body. _**Well... this is strange**_ ; I thought, flexing my hand. I shouldn't be able to control her body. At least, that's what happened the first time we did this. I could only see her thoughts and stuff, but not taking control.

 _ **Ositha?**_

It took her a few moments to answer; _**Ya?**_

 _ **Where are you?**_

 _ **Taking a bit of rest;**_ she said, retreating into her mind. _**Maybe you can understand me better if you stay in my body. See it more like a 'switch' between our bodies.**_

I blinked. _**Are you sure?**_

 _ **Yes, dimwit. Who else I can trust?**_ She sounded irritated. _ **Try not to perve this body or I'll kill you.**_

Coughing, I felt the heat rushing into my cheeks. Her last sentence ticked me off the wrong way. Perving after your own body? I'm not that insane, thank you very much. An image of her rolling her eyes came up. _**I'm stating the facts. You even said you love me.**_

 _ **That's a one-time thing, okay?**_ I complained.

 _ **Tch. How so?**_

 _ **I dunno! I just... feel comfortable. But now I'm here in... you, it's totally different. I felt like getting a slap and snapped out of it.**_

There was a sigh. _**Good.**_

Distant growls of the Grimm reminded me why I was out here. I pulled out my scroll and opened its screen. Light blue against the otherwise dark forest. Using its torch feature, I scanned my surrounding. Vines and leaves were everywhere, hanging on thick branches and barks wider than I could hug with my arms.

I wondered, _**And** **I thought we're close to Vale.**_

 _ **We've moved, okay? We're near Mountain Glenn now;**_ Ositha explained.

 _ **Wait, what?**_ I nearly panicked. _**Why so far?**_

 _ **To prevent the authorities from finding out our hideout. I thought you already know. They used the truck to transport you here, duh.**_

I scratched my head–Ositha's head, but whatever. _**I guess...**_

Ositha spoke again; _**And before you ask, we're not taking their route back to the city. Not unless you want them to find us within a few hours.**_

 _ **Makes sense.**_

 _ **Let's move. We already stood here for several minutes.**_

I started walking, only to trip and nearly stumbled. Rocks and roots. Darn them. My other half snickered, while I grumbled at my own clumsiness. It's not my fault this body feels lighter than mine! I just need to adapt to its feather-like movement. Why did you exercise so much, Ositha?

The air smelled thick of leaves and rain, which probably explains why it felt so cold out here. I already froze my fingers off after another ten minutes, and mist suffused out every time I exhaled, thick enough to be seen under the torch light. I had a feeling my lungs were starting to freeze too.

 _ **Don't be so dramatic;**_ she said. I chose not to reply.

The map was more than a help. We're somewhere in the southwest of Vale, near Mountain Glenn, though closer to the small cities ranging near the west coast. With any luck, I–we– could make it alive through this forest and go there, and then hitch a ride home. The plan sounded too easy on paper. But not in action.

Growls. They got louder and closer to my position. I've been on alert, one hand ready on my dagger. It's too dark even with the moonlight sneaking through the canopy and my scroll lit to light the way. But I wouldn't say it's not... melodramatic. It was the first time I actually went outside; as in, outside in the wilderness.

The feeling of peace would've lingered. Maybe I could climb a tree and try to take a nap, but the White Fang obviously won't wait once they find out. The idea sounded relaxing, though. It's so tranquil, in a contrast against the bustling city of Vale.

 _ **We're on the run, not vacation;**_ Ositha pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. _**I know, I know. Shut up.**_

A growl. It's near us. I stopped dead in track. It's in front of us. Before I knew it, I've drawn one of the daggers and blocked a savage fury of claws. I jumped and skidded backward, making a distance between us. Glowing red eyes glared down at me.

 _ **It's a Beowolf;**_ my other half supplied after we could see its shape much clearer using the help from my torch.

The bright light seemed only to serve to annoy the dark creature. It stood on its hind legs and like any dramatic actor brought up its other limbs and howled. I could see the claws, which could tear me into pieces within a single swipe. I would know; I've tasted it beforehand. Gave me this nice scar on my pretty face.

 _Wait a minute... why am I-_

-I ducked off another angry swipe that cut through the air above my head with a whizzing sound. I tried to talk to my other half, but it was as if she suddenly disappeared. The distraction gifted me another close call–this time I parried the brutal attacks with ease.

 _Okay, try not to get distracted, Os;_ I told myself.

I dropped the scroll and pulled out my second dagger, taking a stance that I've never done yet felt so familiar. Smirking, I eyed my opponent. It roared and charged toward me. I dashed forward, more than eager to answer. I rolled between its legs and made a quick slash at its arm. A howl of pain.

Before it could react, I sunk my blade on its chest. Followed by a horizontal slash aimed at the neck. I paused, as the monster gave one last howl promising vengeance and started dissipating into dark smoke. The fight was over before I realized it.

I sheathed my dagger. Thankfully, the scroll was intact and didn't appear to take any damage after I dropped it. Losing the small device would be catasthropic. Now, where to?

Little did I know, this moment was another leap in discovering my semblance.

~-x-~

 _I need fire._

I was shivering so badly despite Tukson's jacket gift. It felt like every inch of my skin, especially those exposed to air, has grown numb from the chill. I started to have troubles breathing, too, with the cold night air that drove both my throat and nose painfully dry.

 _How to make a fire?_

Almost as quickly as the question came, the answer popped up; _Dust_. I know Dust is a fuel source capable of doing anything, but as I grabbed a medium-sized branch with a bit of moss covering it, I knew I had never done this before. Not as Osmond. So, how come I suddenly know exactly how to do it? Is this some kind of... muscle memory?

 _ **Ositha?**_ Again, I tried to reach out to her. No response. Not a single sign of her ever existing inside my head. It's getting scary. What if I get trapped in this body forever, from now on? No, no, it couldn't be. I think I'm just missing a clue.

I opened my backpack and began shuffling over its content. There. My eyes immediately caught it; a shirt. I faintly remembered shoving it in there. Just in case. And this was the case.

The fire Dust 'container' was just a vial with the Schnee emblem on it. But its content has a more interesting color: a glaring red that changed into orangeish glow when you turn it around. Smiling, I popped the cap open and sprinkled a bit of the Dust onto the fabric-wrapped branch. Some of the volatile material floated on the air...

...and I accidentally inhaled them.

Ticklish. Even more than a feather. I was going to Schnee–I mean, sneeze–but then I remembered the danger. I forced down the sneeze by closing both my mouth and nose, which resulted in a very painful experience. It's as if your lungs exploded and then imploded inside your chest. Coughing several times, I wheezed at the agony.

 _(Dang you, Yang, I wasn't about to write that pun!)_

After recovering, I flared my Aura to ignite the Dust. No further incident. The fire cracked almost immediately and continued to dance merrily on my makeshift torch. The air suddenly got a lot less chilly than before. I stared at the bright reddish yellow tongues of flame in wonder. Did I just succeed?

I would've yelled; "Booyah!"

But then I realized I was alone. My smile immediately got replaced by a frown. Still not a single response from my other half. I couldn't believe I've gotten used to her presence everytime-in my mind or when we're together-, that now I missed her a lot. That's an understatement. I felt losing her.

What do I do now? The panic attack nearly forced me into another mental breakdown. First Blake, now Ositha? Why is everyone always leaving me alone?

I tried to inhale deeply with my suffocated lungs. Getting as much as oxygen supply as I could to my brain, so it could function better. I grasped the cloth I was wearing, trying to feel my heart beat. Too fast. Ignoring the fact that I touched my chest-Ositha's chest-, I counted until sixty. It took me a while to calm down.

Lucky me, there wasn't any Grimm suddenly popping up in my vulnerable disoriented state. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

 _Okay, Os. Assess the situation now._

My name is Osmond, and I'm currently inhabiting my second body; a girl body of my semblance's incarnation. It's been twenty minutes since my last mental conversation with Ositha, who disappeared without a trace and a single clue where she went. I tried getting a response, but none came. It's as if she never existed. I'd have believed that, if only this body I'm currently in doesn't belong to her.

 _Wait..._

I tried focusing and drew my Aura. I pictured myself-my boy version, I mean. Onyx eyes, scrawny and all. No need for other details. With a quick succession, I activated my semblance once again. The world shifted. I'd have fallen if only I didn't catch myself right away. Dizzy. But there she was, right in front of me-in my body instead.

If I say I squealed due to excitement, no, that didn't happen. Instead, I rushed 'Ositha' and gave her a big bone-crushing hug.

 _ **I could just kiss you right now!**_ I yelled through our link, full of relief.

Her-his- face contorted in a mix of fright and disgust. _**Ew, please no. Get a grip, Os.**_

 _ **I thought I've lost you, okay?!**_ I whined, still not letting Ositha go.

He sighed. _**Honestly, I don't know what happened. I'm sure I still was in my body until... suddenly I'm in yours, like right at this moment. What happened?**_

It clicked to me that we didn't go into our respective bodies. Again, I panicked. I released her from my death grip and began fretting; _**Wait, are we stuck this way? No, no, this can't be happening! We need to switch back and-Ow!**_

Ossy flicked my forehead. I shot her-him- a glare while rubbing the sore spot. It hurts, you know. _**What was that for?**_

 _ **Snap out of it and calm down, alright? We'll find a way to fix this, but only if both of us can think straight;**_ Ositha said.

I pouted; _**Fine.**_

My other-half gave me a deadpan stare, before shaking his head and glanced elsewhere awkwardly. I caught a glance of his reddening cheek. Wait, is he blushing?

 _ **Lien for your thoughts?**_ I asked unamusedly, hands akimbo while standing beside him.

 _ **Huh? Oh, n-nothing!**_

I put my hand on his shoulder, a gentle yet stern notion. _**No hiding things, remember?**_ I reminded Ositha. He tensed. The onyx eyes stared at me uncertainly. It gave me a strange fluttering effect to be in this position, talking to _myself_ which is in my original body. This couldn't get any weirder and awkward. Could it?

I was so wrong.

 _ **I guess I understand what you feel about me, Os. I won't lie. You look rather... cute;**_ Ositha admitted. He scratched his head sheepishly. Okay, weird as heck.

My jaw dropped. I was sure my mouth moved, but the words that came out were inaudible. "T-that's... that's... da-" I shut my lips, feeling the hot magma coursing through my veins and set my face on fire. Instantly, I punched that brat of my semblance incarnate.

"That's not funny!"

Ositha laughed. It's strange to hear my own voice laughing. Yet, it's comforting at the same time. I tried to appear angry, but I couldn't hide the smile that's creeping on my lips.

 _ **We're the dorkiest and weirdest pair ever, you know?**_

 _ **I wouldn't mind;**_ he replied almost instantly, making my heart skip a beat. I completely understood what Ositha meant.

I stuttered; _**S-stop it!**_

My other half gave me a smirk; _**Now, you know how I feel when you say those stupid cheesy lines. Love it?**_

A loud 'hmph' escaped from my lips. I crossed my arms on my chest. The annoyance quickly faded, replaced by my frown. Ositha immediately noticed.

 _ **What's wrong?**_

I looked at my other half. _**Ositha..?**_

He nodded. _**I'm here.**_

 _ **I have no idea what's happening to us. Suddenly, we got switched like this and all... I'm so scared. I-I don't know what to do.**_

"Hey," Ositha said verbally. She-he- strode forward and embraced me. "We can do this. As long as we stick together. Just believe in us."

Eventually, I caved in and leaned to rest my head on his chest.

Ossy continued as he patted my back soothingly; _**Come to think about it, I think this is our chance to fully understand each other.**_

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _ **Think; you're in my body now as I'm in yours. We can learn to experience our respective bodies and thoughts. Aren't you feeling my personality affecting you so far? I'm feeling yours influencing my thoughts as well-that's how I came up with that pickup line.**_

I opened my mouth but then changed my mind. _**That's... pretty logical.**_

 _ **Yeah, and our respective memories, too;**_ Ossy hummed.

 _ **Memories-oh...**_ I instinctively went through images of her memories, but my other half interrupted.

 _ **No. Not yet, Os.**_

 _ **Why?**_

Our eyes met. Ositha tore her glance off mine hurriedly. _**Just no, please. Let's take things one step at a time. I wanted to learn more from your memories too, but I think it'll be overwhelming for us both. And we're not in the best place to try stuff.**_

 _ **Ah, true.**_ I looked around, almost forgot we're still deep in the middle of the forest. In a word; nowhere. _**I'm lucky to have such a smart partner.**_

 _ **Heh, about time you call me that, 'partner'.**_

I blew a cherry at him.

Our banter was cut short by rustles of the bush. Ositha instantly went on alert and released me to draw his dagger. I copied the motion, eyeing the sound direction. It was quite faint, but in the middle of the forest where nothing else could be heard, it's a big giveaway. Something has been following us. Or it could be multiple somethings.

I think I have an idea what those are-as much as I hated to know. My other half sent me a reassuring feeling via our bond. We can face them. Together.

 _ **Are you ready?**_ He asked.

I replied confidently; _**More than ever, Ossy.**_

~-x-~

What do you call two kids who are trying to run from an extremist organization while slaying the Grimm along the way in the middle of a forest, at midnight?

Lunatics?

Nah, Ositha and I have a better nickname: _Midnight Walkers_.

I jumped over a Beowolf and swung my dagger at its unexpecting brethren behind, leaving Ositha to take care of the beast. I've never felt so much fun fighting for my life before. For the record, I nearly died several times, but fate just keeps delaying my death; Qrow's help, Adam's save, and well, I don't want to remember the rest.

My body automatically dodged the dagger that Ositha threw at my direction, and I didn't look back to see it impaling a Creep's head. Instead, I dashed toward my other half, my own weapon drawn to deal with the two Beowolves behind him. He too didn't waste time to apologize for nearly hitting me with that risky aim.

There's no need to. We knew. We knew other's position not to get in ways. In fluid movements, we hit and run each Grimm we met; filling spots when needed. I'd get his back while he defended mine. This synchronized team attack was far much better than when we rescued Josh.

I stopped. Ositha followed soon after. Slain monsters surrounded us, decaying and evaporating into dark smokes. Ugh, I'm going to be sick. Even though there was no stinking smell. My dagger dropped out of my slackened grip. I fell onto my knees, breathing heavily.

 _ **Os, are you okay?**_ My other half approached me.

 _ **Mhm;**_ I answered weakly. _**This is more exhausting than I liked. At this rate, we're only getting slowed down by these darned monsters.**_

 _ **We're already far enough from the White Fang;**_ she-he- said. _**I think.**_

I rolled my eyes at that. _**Very reassuring.**_

 _ **Oh, shut up. If you want to get a break, just say it.**_

Cringing, I nodded. _**Yeah, I'm so tired...**_

My other half seemed like she wanted to say more, but ended up relenting to my condition. Our torch has died since long and was lost during one of our numerous encounters with the Grimm. I decided not to make another one; had to save the Dust for something else. Nor did I want to take off the shirt I'm currently wearing. Definitely not.

 _ **Maybe we could climb some high tree with thick branches. And then we'll take turns sleeping so we won't fall;**_ Ositha suggested. She didn't sound too sure with her own idea.

 _ **I hate heights.**_

 _ **Rephrase;**_ she retorted. _**We both hate heights. But what choice do we have? Are we just gonna lie down here and get eaten before morning come?**_

 _ **How about a cave?**_ I asked.

 _ **Good idea, but where do we find it?**_

Silence.

Finally, I gave up. _ **You know what? Let's climb a tree.**_

After debating for several minutes and choosing over several dozen trees(exaggeration intended), I started to realize this looks more like a lover's quarrel. I didn't point it out to my other half, though.

 _ **This one?**_ Ossy tapped a super wide bark of an enormous tree.

I started circling it. Too thick even if we both link our hands to hug it. At this point, I was too burned out to even comment, except for; 'I hope there are only a few bugs.'

 _ **Bugs are the least of our worries;**_ he pointed out.

 _ **I know. Whatever. Come on.**_

 _ **Get me up there?**_

I blinked. Almost forgot when my semblance comes in handy. _**Sure...?**_

 _ **Try not to throw up when it's your turn;**_ Ositha teased, knowing my trauma whenever we recall each other.

 _ **Shut up.**_

~-x-~

Exactly three minutes later, I found myself sitting on the widest branch, side by side with Ositha. It's so high above the ground, but it looked much more promising than the lowest branch. One of my legs were hanging free, thanks to the meager space we had. It gave me an uneasy sheer feeling. How about my other half? She fared no better than me.

 _ **Just don't look down;**_ I advised. But I found even myself leaning forward to see what's underneath us; a sea of dark leaves covered by light blue from the broken moon. It's almost full moon, and I was more than grateful. It provided us with enough lighting even without a fire torch-or scroll torch.

"Easier said than done," Ositha grumbled out loud. She wrapped her arm around me and drew me closer. I blushed. Why the sudden physical contact?

I hesitated but then decided to submit to her embrace. It's so warm and comfortable, despite the rough bark digging harshly into our skin. We'll probably have many bruises in the morning.

"We should share our body heat unless you want us to freeze to death," she explained.

Yawning, I only nodded. Too tired to complain or think.

 _ **And don't touch the moss if you can. They're always damp and contain enough water for us to drink in the morning;**_ she added.

 _ **Yeah, yeah, stop lecturing me, Mom;**_ I replied, disgruntled. My eyelids felt too heavy to stay open. I guess Ositha's body hasn't got enough rest for several days. Slowly, I closed my eyes and waited. Waiting for sleep to claim me.

Suddenly, my other half called me; _**Are you hungry? I brought bread. They should be enough to sustain us tonight.**_

 _ **...just a bit;**_ I said. _**No, actually, I'm not hungry. You can eat them. I want to sleep.**_

 _ **Alright.**_ She still lingered in my mind. _**Os, I want you to know that I... I love you, too.**_

I murmured, too sleepy to discern her words; _**Kay...**_

~-x-~

Several hours later, someone roused me from my restful sleep. I whined in protest, hugging the pillow tighter much to her protest and dismay. Five more minutes, please! Wait, that voice-it's mine! I snapped my eyes open. The next moment I realized it, I scrambled back in panic after realizing that I was hugging myself. I mean, I was hugging my-other-half Ositha.

"Hey!" He quickly caught my hand and stopped me from plumetting dozens of meters down there. "Watch it!"

I glanced to the ground below me-it seemed so far. Yet so quick for death. Swallowing hard, I allowed my other half to drag me back. Trying to shoo the grotesque picture of myself ending on the ground like a ripe red splotch.

"Thanks," I whispered. My chest wanted to explode, for the second time tonight. Not just from the shock, but also from embarrassment. How did I end up sleeping on her chest? Okay, sure, it's actually _my_ chest, but you got the idea.

 _ **What time is it?**_ I tried to divert the topic. It worked.

My other half pulled out our scroll. Almost five in the morning.

I snapped, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You need more rest."

I gave her an unamused stare.

Ositha sighed, "I mean, my body needs more rest. I'll be fine with yours, Os. It's fully rested since these three days. Besides, I'm not so sleepy."

"Fine," I stretched my stiff arms. "Try not to fall asleep when we mooo-whoa..."

The sight before us captivated me. I almost forgot to breathe in the chilly air. The sky was a mix of purple blue with very dark night gray, but there's enough illumination from the moon. It showered the dark forest surrounding us with light blue, exposing thick fogs that hugged everything insistingly; a sign of the approaching dawn.

The broken moon hung low over the horizon with the shattered fragments surrounded by halos, its bottom partly hidden behind a silhouette of a rather large hill. Okay, most likely _not_ a hill. A mountain range. There were no clouds in sight. The sky looked so clear. I hoped it's a good omen. It seemed so, seeing our current luck.

 _ **Beautiful;**_ Ositha summed my thoughts.

 _ **Yup... we've never seen something like this before, have we?**_

She agreed; _**Mhm, I always stay in my tent at night.**_

I leaned to her body. My other half turned at me, her chin brushing softly against my hair. A hand grabbed mine. Now, it's my turn to glance at her. My lips parted in surprise. That smile. Onyx eyes that understand me better than anyone else. I was speechless.

And then, came the peck on my forehead. A kiss displaying formal affection. Kind of what siblings usually do aside from the peck on the cheek. I found my eyelids shutting. Her lips and breath were a stark contrast against the cold morning air.

 _ **Now, do you understand what I feel?**_

I nodded slightly.

That's the new dawn of our bond. A mutual love and care, but not the lovers' kind. It's more like siblings affection, yet more intimate. Full of trust and understanding each other thoughts. Together as one, and still one even when separated. This...

I inhaled deeply; _**This is...**_

 _ **...us;**_ Ositha finished.

We stayed in a comfortable silence, watching the breathtaking scenery from up here. For the first time ever, I didn't think of the height below us. I almost ignored the gunshot-

Yeah, there's always an interruption for a special moment.

 _ **Did you hear that?**_ Ositha tensed.

 _ **Yes;**_ I rose up and stood over the branch edge.

 _ **Someone is in trouble.**_

 _ **Well, what are you waiting for?**_ I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me.

 _ **Wait, what-Ahhh!**_

Did I tell you that both of us were always on the same page? I guess this was the only time she's on a different page.

We fell head-first. I yelled loudly, from both fear and excitement. The rushing air felt like a slap on my face; awakening me up from my sleepy state. I wasn't sure about Ositha, but she didn't seem to enjoy it as much as I did. Remembering that time we jumped off the highway to reach Josh, I twisted my body mid-air and prepared my Aura to help with the rough landing.

The ground was a lot softer than asphalt, but the impact still jolted me. At least, I didn't get a sprained ankle. With a wide grin, I unsheathed my dagger and began running toward the fight, ignoring my other half's glaring eyes.

 _ **I already said; don't ever do that again!**_ He protested while sprinting to follow me.

 _ **This is the fastest way!**_ I retorted. _**Deal with it, Ossy.**_

 _ **And you said you're scared of heights.**_

I simply laughed at her dry humor. The damp ground felt solid underneath my feet as I zoomed passing the trees. It's still dark, but the sounds of fighting showed me the direction of where to go. Miraculously, I didn't trip and end up falling. That'd be very heroic.

My laughter died when I arrived. Red cape. Black hair. And gray blur slashing at the Grimm at super fast speed. Only one person matched that description. Qrow. The name brought an overwhelming sense of relief. And I thought he'd never find us after the quick message I sent last night. Without thinking further, I joined the brawl.

A Boarbatusk let out a squeal of pain when I slashed at its armored back, empowered by my Aura. The light green colored shockwave sunk into the dark creature. Behind me, Ositha beheaded a Beowolf with ease. We glanced for a brief second and exchanged mutual understanding. I split off to the other side, drawing the attention of Grimm that previously were hording on Qrow.

My mentor seemed to have difficulties fighting them. I wasn't sure why. It's as if he's holding back. Or rather, forced to. Strange. He is a Huntsman, right? Surely this is nothing more than a child's play for him.

It was then, I got my answer. I caught a sight that made my blood ran cold. Qrow wasn't alone. There was somebody in his other arm. A familiar somebody. Her eyes were closed and blood tainted some parts of her outfit. I didn't know if she's alive or not.

I heard someone yelling in disbelief; "Blake?!"

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N:** _Suspense, suspense. Cliff-hangers. I've written enough of these, haven't I?_

 _Oh, wait. It's never enough._

 _What's going on? What happened to Blake? Will she live?_

 _I think you already know the answer, but hey, where's the fun if I don't make it vague? Seriously, though, I love this chapter. See you guys around!_

 _Peace out._

– **Karvost**


	19. XIX: Ositha

19\. Ositha:

 **Closer**

* * *

How did Blake get hurt?!

Wait, wrong question.

How come I didn't notice Blake following us earlier?

~-x-~

The name came out almost instantly. My brain registered the situation later when I already arrived by Qrow's side. I couldn't tear my eyes off the girl who'd become like a sister figure to me. I had questions, but there's no time to ask them. And no one to answer either.

Our mentor jumped several steps backward as an Ursa crashed onto the ground in front of him, impaled by both my daggers. He gave me a grim nod and continued slashing at the approaching enemies. Even with extra arms, it's still difficult to hold them off the bay.

 _ **We have to get Blake to safety!**_ My other half said through the rain of limbs and dark smoke.

He—I mean, she— was already taking damage; scratches and little bleeding wounds. If we keep up at this rate, we'll be overwhelmed soon. I tried to reply, but something slammed to me hard, enough to throw me. I winced as my Aura activated itself upon my impact with a tree behind me. I could've broken several ribs.

I gazed up and looked at the sight that turned my blood cold. A very big Ursa with long spikes on its back. It's an Ursa Major. The gargantuan monster loomed over me menacingly. I could feel the breath; it stank of foul things.

I was too stunned to dodge the coming attack. Only my arms went up as a pathetic meat shield.

Fortunately, the attack never came.

"You alright, kiddo?"

I opened my eyes. Qrow crouched beside me, Blake in his left arm. Then, I realized the drunkard's signature weapon has transformed. How does a sword become a scythe?

Numbly, I nodded. My knees felt like jelly when I rose back onto my feet. As for the Ursa, each of its body halves had begun disintegrating.

"We can't keep this!" Osmond yelled as she arrived by our side after clearing a row of beowolves(actually, it was just two beowolves, but he demanded to make him sound heroic). There was a gash on her left arm, trickling crimson liquid. I could feel the pain, but she seemed to ignore it.

I was about to offer a bit of my Aura to reduce the damage, but she looked me right in the eye with a look that says; 'No, I have a better plan.'

 _ **What's it?**_ I asked, skipping right to the point.

She gave me a grateful nod and explained; _**Go with Qrow and get Blake somewhere safe. Didn't you say there's nearby village before? We can't make it there if we keep sticking together, so I'll distract the Grimm here.**_

As much as I wanted to protest, the urgent tone she used gave me no choice but to comply. Still, I asked again; _**How are you going to do that? They're attracted to negativity-**_

 _ **Your darkest memories.**_

I swallowed. The idea gave me a shiver. You've got to be kidding me, Os.

 _ **Now is a better time to try this;**_ She gave me a thin smile. _ **Just be ready to recall me when I give the signal.**_

 _ **...okay.**_

"Os...? Kora...?" someone mumbled.

Qrow shot a round of shell at a charging Creep, that immediately squeaked and evaporated into dark smoke. Three more took its place. I turned my attention to Blake. Her amber eyes were half open, but I was sure she could recognize my face. Watching the red smears of blood on her face made me wanted to self-detonate and destroy everything around me.

These emotions... I shouldn't feel these. They belonged to Os, my other half. So, it's true, this body memories and persona influenced me. Previously, I saw Blake as a valuable friend. But now, I wanted to protect her so badly. I wanted her to be safe. No matter what.

"Qrow," I called my mentor.

He glanced at me and stabbed a Beowolf through its skull without looking. I ignored the sickening squelch. He answered harshly, "Less talking, more killing!"

"No, we have to go. Os—Ositha can handle this."

It was at that moment, Qrow gave me an expression that said; Are you out of your mind, punk?

I shook my head sternly. "We have to go. Trust me. It's the only way."

"Tch, sounds better than staying here," he grumbled, collapsing his scythe back into the sword form. I wondered if he's ever got paid by Father or Josh for this kind of stuff, since he's almost like a bodyguard—scratch that, he literally is a guardian— for us.

"No... Kora..." Blake tried to call out weakly. She grunted, obviously trying to blot out the pain.

I turned to my other half. But she said nothing. She simply smiled. As if there were no Grimm around trying to rip us apart. She stared back at Blake and nodded. I faintly registered the words whispered, 'I love you, Blake.'

Or maybe I misheard it.

But she spoke it in my mind as well. There's no time to dwell on it. Shaking my head, I turned my back on her. Yeah, call me crazy. Not staying there for my other half when she needs it the most. I didn't want to look back. This is necessary. Besides, everything will go according to plan. I won't lose her, will I?

"Go! I will see you later!" she yelled, already running to the horde of Grimm.

"No...!" Blake said exasperatedly, but it wasn't any use. We're already leaving Os.

~-x-~

 _ **Fake my death. I mean, Kora's death. Tell that to Qrow and ask him to go back after me when you've got Blake to safety**_ ; my other half instructed.

I could sense her thumping heart, racing against the Grimm. I would've asked how she fared, especially after opening all the dark memories of me and... well, _him._ But I knew, that'd only distract her. I only prayed; this plan better works.

Ahead of me, Qrow carried Blake bridal-style. He seemed to know where we're going since there's no doubt on his footsteps. He probably had been here before. I wish I could read his thought since the troubled look he wore was unsettling. Didn't he remember our ability? No one will get hurt-

I gasped. And stumbled. Followed by my hands slamming against the rocky ground as I crashed onto it. I shut my eyes tight and groaned. Os... They've got my other half. Why didn't she ask for a recall? Wait, that means I have to do it now!

"Kiddo, are you alright?"

I ignored the question, focusing on activating my ability. My leftover Aura vanished, supporting our semblance. It's as if someone came back and joined both my soul and body. Immediately, I felt whole again. The pain was still there, but receding quickly. Relief filled me but didn't help to calm my hammering chest.

Slowly, I reached out through our mind link. _**Os?**_

There was no response. It's quite worrying. I opened my eyes, feeling Qrow nudging me with his shoe. Blake was still unmoving. Maybe she passed out. I pushed myself up from the ground and gave him a weak thumb up; I'm okay. But I wasn't sure about Os. I was lying, but I knew, at the very least, he'll be fine. Our shared body will sustain us both.

"Can you move? We're almost there," Qrow's voice interrupted my thoughts.

Decided not to waste my energy, I simply nodded. It was hot already. The sun had come up pretty high, starting to bake us. How long did we fight? It seemed like minutes. I wondered, studying our surrounding. The looming trees had broken apart into a grassy clearing with a path of rocks slashing through it. The path led to a gate in the distance.

A green front gate of a village.

The sight gave me a bit of energy boost. We're going to make it. Qrow didn't wait for me. The man already continued his fast-paced steps. Only thanks to him we managed. I should show my gratitude once we arrive. Although, I bet all he wanted to say is to stop doing dangerous things like this. Oh, and probably with a smack to my head.

'You're an idiot, Os.'

I smiled a little, almost forgetting the dire situation we barely overcame just now. Huffing, I followed them. There's still hope.

The village was not crowded, but Qrow seemed to know where the healer house is. I wonder if the run-down infirmary—a two stories building with brown paint flecks here and there— was meant for Huntsmen those got injured during their missions. Come to think about it, are there even Huntsmen working in this isolated area?

Except for Qrow, but he didn't count. I knew his fighting skills; god-tier.

'Faunus-'

'What happened to her?'

'It's a Faunus-'

The villagers we passed by looked at Blake's ears. Some whispered to each other. I didn't know what issues they had with feline ears, but my glare was more than enough to turn their attention elsewhere. Qrow said nothing, simply entering the infirmary as if he owned it. By that, I mean he kicked the door open.

To my surprise, it didn't fly off with broken hinges.

I shook my head, telling myself to stop with the ridiculous thoughts. My tutor spoke something to the healer and handed Blake over to him like a doll. My gut felt wrenched, watching the usually strong girl had been reduced into that shape. Because of me. It's my fault that she caught up with us. It's my fault I didn't realize she was following us earlier.

It's my fault she got hurt.

I wiped my eyes, feeling the warm moist. There's nothing I could do now. So, I did my best to listen to what the healer said. The person was a near bald man with thin blond hair and a friendly smile that turned upside down as he analyzed Blake's injury. He put glowing hands over her wound. It probably was his semblance, my rough guess said. If only it's my ability-

Wait no, what was I thinking? I didn't regret having this semblance. A crazy one, but I would never trade it with something else. My other half had become something I got used to. And losing them... that'd be as terrible as losing Blake.

"Os," Qrow grabbed my hand and dragged me out despite my weak protest. Still, with almost no strength to fight back, I relented. Outside, his crimson eyes studied me for a few moments, until he sighed, "I understand, you're scared."

Scared? No, not like that. I mean, yes, I was afraid something unimaginable—bad— will befall Blake. But it's not what's stressing me the most. It's my guilt of letting that happened in the first place.

"Look, you gotta think straight this time, kiddo. The White Fang is coming for you two. I was supposed to get you out, but thanks to your idiocy not telling me, I have to do it myself and now this happens," His tone got angrier as he finished each sentence.

I cringed.

"Now, you tell me, what's your plan? I already have a bullhead ready for us, but it's standby at another village pretty far from here," he told me. "If we're going to leave, then now is the time, unless you wanna continue playing this stupid chase-me-around game."

I looked down like a child being scolded.

"Well? The clock is ticking."

I inhaled deeply. Mustering my courage to look at his eyes and say, "I have a plan."

Qrow crossed his arms in front of his chest, clearly showing his doubt. "What's it?"

"How far is the bullhead from here if you fly?"

~-x-~

My back slide against the wall as my strength left me. Another insane plan. I've been lucky many times to pull several of them off and succeeded. So, why am I doubting it this time? I glanced at the thin curtain, where Blake was resting. Perhaps, it's because of her.

But I have to do this. For her sake. I was just scared of how bad she will react to it. Do I have any choice? I couldn't take her with me. Father and Josh no doubt will take me back to Atlas after these series of attacks. Not to mention my upcoming engagement with Weiss Schnee, the heiress of SDC. It's not even my biggest problem.

The main problem lies with Blake. She knew I couldn't do anything but run and live. She already accepted the fact of our slim chance of staying together. Heck, she was the one who ended this. Yet, she still tried to help me when I decided to have a little escape trip out and into the dangerous southern Vale forest. Yes, I'm so smart.

The White Fang will mark her as a traitor if they find out. So, why was she trying to help? Wait... that's my logical fault. I nearly jumped onto my feet. What if Blake wasn't going to help me? What if she tailed us to just send the report back to Adam? Damn, I didn't even think of that possibility. I... don't trust her anymore.

But...

'I love him.'

I remembered her words she said to me when I was Kora. Those words felt too honest. There's no way she's going back on it. What should I do? Ugh, I wanted to tear my hair off. So frustrating. Why can't life be ever easy?

No matter. Whether she wanted to help or not, she's still lying there, injured. I can just leave. As much as I wanted to, she deserved an explanation. But dare I say Kora has been me all the time, watching over her and the White Fang? No, I can't reveal that. She might think I'm some sort of freak or something. That's if she even believes my words.

Suddenly, someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked up. The healer offered me a scroll. He said softly, "Someone is calling her."

Confused, I accepted it. My eyes widened when I read the name; Adam. I almost let that scream out. Thankfully, I managed to clamp my mouth shut. Of course! Why didn't I expect this? Adam would keep track of Blake's progress stalking me. Gulping, I answered out of reflex, despite not knowing what to say.

"Blake, where are you? I already sent two groups to your position."

After hearing that, I understood. Blake is safe. She's not running out to chase us on her own. It's just a bad luck that she chose to go alone and had to fought those Grimm. Now, I knew what to do. I smirked. The plan is on.

"Blake," Adam called.

"Looking for someone?" I answered.

There was a pause. And then he said, "What have you done to her?"

For a brief moment, I remembered his words several weeks ago; _'Soon enough, Blake will be mine.'_

It made my blood boil. I didn't want to let him have her. That's why I distracted him as Kora. Now, Kora is gone. Would he change his heart? I winced. The possibility hurt. But it hurt more than I was leaving, unable to do anything. No choice. I gave up. If he is, then the least I could do is to put Blake safely in his hands. Kora has to take all the blame.

For Blake's sake; I thought. Not mine.

"Answer me!" he finally broke.

Painfully, I laughed. "She's badly injured. It's not a smart move to fight when we're surrounded by the Grimm, you know. Luckily, we saved her just in time."

No reply. I've got him under control. I love this game; making plans to make people do what you want. I mocked, "What, isn't there anything else you want to say?"

I could hear him exhaling pretty long, probably from frustration. "Let her go. Let her go safely and I will let you go as well."

"Tempting."

"Don't test my patience. We're already close to your position. You can't run away."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. I'm a VIP, remember? Why bother running? They will pick me up instead," I smiled. Victorious.

"Son of..." he trailed off. "What do you want, Burlywood?"

I cracked. Oh, this feeling when you control people. "Me? Oh, nothing. Although, you might want to talk to your beloved girlfriend about that."

Click. I ended the call.

The healer approached me shortly after. He seemed polite enough to leave me alone for privacy. Not like it'd change anything. As long as Blake didn't hear—which, I bet she didn't— it, the plan is as good as a sailing ship.

The near-bald man clasped my shoulder, "The girl is healing pretty well and making a good progress. She should wake up soon. I've moved her upstairs for her comfort."

"Thank you," I spoke, and then realized, "But, I don't have the money."

"Don't fret. The Beacon Hunter earlier already took care of it," he reassured.

I was dumbfounded. "Oh."

Well, that's handy.

Wait, did he say 'Beacon'?

~-x-~

"Kora!"

I jumped from my leaning position against the wall near the window. The fluttering gust of wind had me drifting off to sleep from exhaustion. I would've have fallen asleep. If only the source of that sound hadn't wake me up. I almost forgot not to answer her. I turned my head to Blake, who appeared shaken. She gripped the thin blankets, head frantically turning to see the person herself.

"Hey, easy there." I quickly came and prevented her from jumping off the bed. "You've just recovered."

"Kora. I saw her. Where's she?" Blake asked, panicking. Her amber eyes were wide, panicking as if she'd just seen a ghost.

I gazed down onto the floor. I'm here, Blake. "She... gave us a headstart."

The cat Faunus froze. She paled. "No..."

"Let's hope for the best," I added too quickly. "He—She is stronger than you think."

"No, no, no." Blake shook her head several times in disbelief. She finally fixated her stare on me. "Why did you leave her?"

Believe me, the accusation jabbed my gut like a hot knife. I flinched. "I didn't. She wanted to do so. We had no choice, Blake. We had to get you to safety first."

The Faunus seemed pained. She looked away. "I can't believe it."

"She only cared about you. It's her own choice," I said. Well, it was half the truth. We—as in, Os and I— wanted to protect Blake.

"Stop."

My hand froze. Hostile, she slapped it off.

"How could you say that, Os?" This time, I sensed a burning rage building in her quivering voice. Both her hands curled into fists as the amber eyes glared a hole on me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, clueless.

"After everything you two did, how could you just say that and forget her like a broken toy?" The hurt in her sentence was too much.

I knew I opened my mouth. But I heard no word coming out. What is this? What did I do with Kora(Os)? What's Blake on about?

"Blake, I think you misunderstood-"

"I saw you that night," Blake cut me off, her anger vanished.

Huh?

"She hugged you, so close. I couldn't hear clearly what she said, but you answered, 'We'll make it out together.'" The dark-haired girl shook her head softly. "Now, I understood why. She loved you so much. That's why she asked everything about you to me."

Okay, I may be a bit lost here. But one thing for sure, Blake got the wrong idea about me and my other half. A very, very wrong idea.

"I can't believe I've used her. She's never revealed her feelings about you because I told her we were together. But I said all my feelings of you to her and she kept them a secret." Blake sniffled. More tears falling. I was tempted to hug her. "Oh, why... Kora?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Blake, I can assure you, that's not what it looks like."

"Oh, was it?" she shot back. "She faked loving Adam and tried to ask him to stop the attacks on your family. When he didn't, she tried to tell you. She did everything for you and now she helped you to escape, despite knowing the White Fang will hunt her down as well." Blake took a long, deep breath. "If it's not loving, then I don't know what it is."

It's called 'semblance'. I sweatdropped. "Blake-"

"Even I wouldn't dare to help you, Os. I'm so scared. I'm sorry, I'm not the one you deserve," she said regretfully.

"Hey, don't say that."

"I didn't know how you two met, but... if you really love her, then it's okay. I understood. No need to pretend you don't have feelings for Kora." She put on a small smile on her face. "I knew, you hide it because you don't want to hurt me."

"Blake, you're the only one I've ever loved, okay? Nothing will change that," I said sternly. Why wouldn't she let me explain?

The amber-eyed girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up! Stop lying to my face. I don't care anymore. I just want you to think about Kora."

I swallowed. I wasn't lying. She's not even believing this. What will happen if I tell her Kora is my other half?

"I'm not lying," I said. "There's nothing between me and her. She was just helping me. That's all-"

SLAP!

I slowly brought my hand up to feel my stinging cheek. Slowly, I turned my head to Blake. "Why?"

"Why?" she asked, now appearing furious. "Why are you still asking?!"

"What did I do wrong?"

Blake jumped off from her bed and charged me. Like a mad bull. I wasn't ready for that. I felt the hard floor slamming against my back. It knocked me out of breath. I tried to move, but Blake pinned me like a predator. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes while her fists rained on me with no mercy. "Because she deserves better!"

I held my arms protectively in front of me. She didn't put all her strength to the slaps, but I wouldn't say they didn't hurt at all. Darn, Blake, how are you so strong? I yelped, "Ack! I don't understand-Ouch! Stop hitting me!"

"She doesn't deserve Adam! She doesn't deserve you!" Blake continued her angry outburst with each punch. "She doesn't deserve to die!"

Eventually, her barrage of fists weakened and slowed down. Her voice cracked, followed by sobbing, "She doesn't even deserve me as a friend."

I was stunned. Not expecting this at all. My lips were shut tight. I couldn't get the question off my mind: Blake cared a lot about the _other_ me as well?

The room was quiet, save for her erratic breathing. I could feel her tears dripping from her cheeks onto my face. The cat Faunus had stopped her attacks. She sat still on top of me(not in the way I wanted her to be, though), seemingly trying so hard to regain control. Or trying to stop herself from breaking down.

"She..." Blake's form weakened, followed by her shoulders dropping with the slackened grip. And just like that, she plopped her head onto my chest. "She's the sister I've never had. I've done nothing for her, but now she sacrificed even her life to save mine."

I said nothing. Not that I could, since I was too busy controlling my burning face. Yes, I know, I was a little _bit_ perverted, but hey, I couldn't help it! She's... doing this position I often caught myself dreaming in. And I regretted not remembering the details-

I should stop. I think Os was right, this switch affected us both. Some... not in a very good way. Ugh. And then, my arms moved on their own. I initially panicked, knowing what they'd do. But I couldn't stop them. Maybe I could, but I just didn't want to.

Blake stiffened when my hands rested on her back. It's already bad enough that I had to see this weaker side of hers. Now, what should I tell her? There's no way I'm going to reveal my semblance. Yet, at the same time, I wanted to say it so badly. Blake deserved to know everything. How I(Os) love her... wait, this is getting confusing.

"Kora..." I suddenly said, before realizing my mistake.

The cat-like eyes turned on me. With a glean that means; _don't say anything stupid and I won't kill you._

My throat felt like being rubbed by sandpaper. "She isn't what you think she was, Blake." The Faunus on top of me narrowed her eyes. I swallowed hard. "She was my sister."

Uncertainty. Disbelief. Hopeful. For the first time today, I finally saw them in Blake's eyes. "What?"

"I-"

She suddenly grabbed my collar and hissed, "Don't lie to me! You only have one sister! You've said that before."

"Yes, but it was half the truth!" I pleaded, trying to reason with the furious girl. "Please, let me explain!"

Blake glared at me for a good measure, then eased the grip on my collar. After probably making sure I won't escape in her lock, she nodded. "Okay. Explain."

"Her real name is Ositha, but she doesn't share the same mother as mine," I told her. "Ositha was born out of the marriage, from my father's secret affair. She's... yeah, like a black sheep in our family. Father won't accept her existence at all."

It took Blake a while until she motioned for me to continue.

"But, to keep her life safe, her mother made a deal not to bring the scandal out to the public, in exchange of my Father unconditional support to Ositha's life." Then, I sighed, "However, he didn't fulfill his promise. He ordered an assassination of Ositha's mother and almost got her as well, had Josh and I didn't bail her out in time."

She frowned. "That's..."

"Extreme," I agreed. "Ever since that, my step-sister has been living on the run. From one place to another. I helped her out during hard times, secretly of course. Ositha promised she will always protect me, no matter what. It's her way to repay me; she said."

"But," her ears twitched as she interjected me, "That doesn't explain what happened last night. She conjured you out of thin air. And... and, what you did after that. Os-"

Great, looks like I have to make up more stories. I should be a story writer instead. "Blake," I held her close. "Ositha has an amazing semblance. She's... very powerful."

Inwardly, I was cringing from how stupid it sounded when I say I'm so powerful. Very boastful, Os would've said that.

I explained further, "She always proved me wrong before. When I thought she got hurt, she's fine. When she almost died, she always comes back later. It's almost like magic. She has never let me down before, so I'm sure she'll return soon."

Finally, Blake released her tight grip. She rubbed her arm nervously, just like old times whenever I said something too cheesy for her. I slowly pushed myself up to a sitting position, our faces were just a few centimeters away. I know my face was red, but I couldn't stop myself. I had a feeling I will never get this opportunity again.

I love Blake. No, this body loves her. And it's affecting me. But no matter what, I wanted to show her. I care about her, whether I was Osmond, or like right now, as Ositha in a switched body. I just want to lean a little and whisper something like...

"There's the only person I love, and they're right in front of me."

Oh. I actually said that to her. The effect, as expected, was quite priceless.

Blake diverted her attention to another direction. "I..."

I was tempted to tilt her head back, but before I could do it, someone made a grand entrance. The door slammed open, startling us both. My heart would've leaped to my throat. The girl in front of me, too, snapped her gaze to the intruder. I cursed whoever they were... which turned out to be my coolest yet drunk mentor.

Qrow exhaled, panting. "Sorry to interrupt this tender moment, kids, but we got a serious problem."

Yes, my problem is you barging in at the wrong time! I wanted to say that.

He dropped a pair of familiar daggers, clattering against the floor; they're mine. One of the daggers had its blade cracked as if it just took an extreme impact. They both had one thing in common; stained with blood. The crimson liquid dripped onto the floor surface, making me suddenly feel nauseous. Os is safe, right?

If so, why can't I feel him, then?

Meanwhile, Blake immediately jumped on her feet and rushed to pick up the damaged weapons. I knew she wouldn't take it well. Her form was shaking like a leave blown under the gentle breeze. Qrow shared a brief glance with me, and I nodded, albeit almost unwillingly. Continue the lie.

"I tried my hardest, but... they tore... her apart," that was followed by a heavy sigh.

The cat Faunus cradled those weapons as a mother would to her baby. She was shaking. Her shoulders rose and fell erratically and the sob; it broke my heart to hear Blake so broken. Do I have to lie? Or...

"Also, we've got to get out of here now. I saw them entering the village gate. Not a big group, but soon the others will join," Qrow pointed outside. "Our ride will arrive within fifteen minutes."

"We don't have enough time," I replied, grabbing one of the daggers out of Blake's hand. Maybe, it's now or never.

A shot rang, followed by a familiar voice yelling, "Burlywood!"

Blake snapped out of her daze once she heard that. She quickly wiped off her eyes and asked at me, "What are we going to do?"

I didn't answer her. I walked out to the balcony and immediately spotted the White Fang search party along with their leader standing down there. Adam had his shotgun facing the sky, faint smoke emanating from its nozzle. Even behind his mask, I could feel his gaze. I narrowed my eyes. This better work. I inhaled, focusing my mind to activate my semblance one more time.

The world shifted.

I winced. My stomach hurt and churned at the same time. Probably bleeding as well. In my right hand, I was holding my short dagger. I looked up, seeing my other half on top of the balcony, staring down at me with a mix of hope and worry.

We're back together. Separated as two bodies and minds, yet working as one. I flashed him a thin smile, to which he returned it.

"Kora," Adam called my name, in a low but dangerous tone.

Slowly, I turned around to face my former lover. With a sly smirk, I answered, "Why, hello, Adam. Looks like we need to talk."

 _With blades_ ; I added. My dagger's silver shine never looked so beautiful as it flashed dangerously in my grip. I am Ositha. I will do anything, no matter insane.

Because... I was never alone.

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm so glad I finished this chapter. First of all, it uncovers what exactly Blake felt about Kora(Ositha) and Os when they're together. The same with Ositha, too. It's not all about OsxBlake, okay? I need to make their relations toward each other more natural._

 _However, this also put a lot of changes in the coming arc, since, in the original A &C, I stuck Os and Blake together, alone. That's all._

 _It's going to be hard, and I have no promise regarding future interaction between Os and Blake until well... they grow up_ _a bit_ — _but I will try my best to prolong this arc. It's too sweet to miss out. Thanks for the support, guys!_

 _Am I the only who thinks the Apathy is like Roman's Soul Sucker vacuum machine? lol_

– **Karvost**


	20. XX: Osmond & Ositha

20\. Osmond / Ositha:

 **Torn Apart**

* * *

I don't want to write anything here. It was...

~-x-~

"Os, what is going on?"

I turned to face Blake. Her confused irises were shrinking as if getting the dawning realization. Ignoring her bloodied hands, I held them tight as I stared on her amber eyes. Panic. Confusion. Waiting for answers. They're all there. I wanted to tell her everything despite what little time we had. Just several words. No, probably more than that.

 _Savoring this moment..._

"She's here," that's what came out from my lips. I swallowed. Hard.

"Who?" Blake asked slowly, but then her eyes widened. "Kora?"

I nodded. Ignoring the persistent voice that yelled. For help. I blinked. Blake already disappeared. She rushed to the balcony. That almost snapped me out of my trance. But staring at the Faunus' back, I wondered one thing:

 _Is this our last goodbye?_

Her hands gripped the balcony wooden railing, tensing. Would she jump?

 _I thought we loved each other...  
I guess one of us lied._

I arrived by her side just in time to see Ositha getting pinned to a wall. Despite her strength at blocking Adam's advance, she already lost her ground. I could sense her grunting, trying to hold him off. I closed my right eye, focusing on my semblance. She suddenly evaporated into dark smoke. And reappeared on the other side.

 _ **About time! What have you been doing to ignore me?!**_ She yelled through our link.

 _ **Sorry;**_ I replied, revealing my thoughts to her.

Adam whirled around and quickly shot his gun. The sound would draw others, obviously. Still, Ositha had no difficulty deflecting the bullets—despite I couldn't even see them. She dashed off, trying to lead him away from us. I gritted my teeth. I couldn't afford to lose my sight on her, otherwise, I can't teleport her out of danger when needed.

Beside me, Blake whispered out of shock, "Kora..."

Then, she grabbed my arm and yelled, "We have to help her!"

I didn't budge. Her words stopped the world. Blake Belladonna. A member of the White Fang. She, the one who'd chosen to leave me for both my safety and her loyalty to the organization. But what is she doing, now? Trying to bail out a new recruit—Kora— who helped my escape?

Would I risk Blake's life over my own? Don't I love her?

 _So please, just pull away,  
I can't look you in the face_

"No."

"What?" Disbelief dripped from her words. "What do you mean?"

I dared myself to look at her face. "She can manage."

 _I don't wanna have to lie,  
I wanted this love to survive_

"No, she won't!" Blake argued. "I know Adam. She's no match for him," she insisted. Not waiting for me, she grabbed the broken dagger. When I looked at her, I was terrified. Her face determined for all but one thing; save my other half. This is Blake. The root of how I unlocked my Semblance. The only girl whom I couldn't predict what her next move would be.

 _Now, when I look in your eyes..._

"I'm going," she spoke, staring me right in the eye. As if daring me to stop her.

I couldn't. I had no idea why. Everything I planned for this grand escape fell apart into pieces. Ositha would've distracted Adam and bought us time, all the while pretending to be the one who captured Blake. That way, Adam won't suspect a thing about why Blake is here with us. Well, hopefully.

Meanwhile, I would lie to Blake and leave her behind. No need to tell her anything; she would make her own conclusion and end up believing I hated her. Then, she wouldn't try to find out why I left. That was the original plan.

Yet, the girl I loved just have to ruin it with her bleeding heart.

Without a warning, Blake collapsed. Her body hit the floor with a thud. The poor Faunus got knocked out cold while I stood before her, my fists clenching from frustration. I glanced at my helper. Qrow had his greatsword out, staring at me unamusedly. Thankfully, he remembered my plan.

"Well?" he asked. Crimson eyes glaring at me before he rolled them.

I nodded, releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding. One last glance at Blake was a mistake. My heart turned into lead. It came with the paralyzing effect that previously prevented me from stopping her. I knew my eyes watered. Yet, I didn't dare to wipe them. Blake's lithe form blurred in my sight.

 _I feel..._

~-x-~

 _...paralyzed._

Dust flew as I crashed on the ground. Wincing, I tried to get up. My eyes couldn't stop peeking a glance behind me, knowing Adam was standing leisurely. He wasn't going to end me right here. He wanted to play with me first, just like usual. A punishment; that's what he'd call it.

I tried not to panic. Os will be here soon, along with our ride home if it's already arrived. I just need to buy him several minutes more. He won't abandon me. Never.

I turned in time just to receive a strong kick to my left cheek. The world spun. I coughed up. Probably blood. Or dust. Most likely both. Gripping my only dagger with a shaking hand, I tried to avoid Adam's face. But he grabbed my hand and forced me to look at him.

Covered behind the mask, he sneered; "Do you really think you and your newfound semblance could take on me?"

My reply was a glare.

His sneer disappeared, replaced by a frown. "Why must you hurt me, Kora?"

I spat, "I didn't. You brought this upon yourself."

Turned out, it only served to anger him. The grip on my wrist tightened, forcing me to drop my only weapon. I winced. Hoping Os and Qrow could take care of the rest from here. They won't leave me behind, will they?

"How much did he promise you?" asked Adam.

I shook my head, holding the tears that threatened to show up. From my pain; both physical and emotional.

"Don't lie to me," he warned, then distastefully added, " _whore_."

My ego flared up, hurting from that W word he used. "I'm not a whore- _agh_!" I yelped as he pinned both my arms above my head. The strain was painful.

"Who are you, then, Kora?" he smirked. "You tried to use my position as comfort, before. I'm still shocked how easy for someone to buy you."

"I was never Kora," I said slowly. The feeling of wholeness with my other half seeped through my tired body. I could sense him. He's here, just as he promised. I continued, "You don't know me, Adam. The girl you bedded was a stupid wench who thought you could change your ways and stop all these violence."

The bull Faunus tensed. He finally realized something is off.

"My name... is Ositha!" I yelled that last part even as the swirling vortex sucked me.

~-x-~

Ositha materialized next to and immediately fell onto her knees. She coughed so badly and it made me wince with the pain we shared through our bond. My Aura drained automatically to start recovering hers. I put on a stance and drew the stolen katana; Gambol Shroud. There was an uncertainty briefly appearing on Adam's face.

"Stay away from my _sister_ ," I warned with a dangerous tone. Perfect. Now the lie is complete.

The Faunus snorted, his right hand hovering above the hilt of his red-blood katana, "Sister, huh? I should've known."

I said nothing, bracing myself for any sudden move he could make-

Bang!

A flash of red zoomed toward me. I blocked it out of instinct. My weapon made a spark as the red collided against gray with a loud clang. Suddenly, Adam was in front of me. My eyes widened. I ducked, feeling lucky as something whizzed above my head. My body dematerialized and I made a horizontal slash after Ositha conjured me behind our enemy.

My blade met a resistance; Adam's Aura. I noted its flicker after I somersaulted backward to make a distance between us. The bull Faunus seemed more annoyed than taking actual damage. Ositha appeared with a flying kick, which hit the side of his head and made him stumbled, off balance. He tried to slash at her, but my other-half already dissipated into shadow.

Adam ran toward me and—with a strength I couldn't describe— done several super fast attacks. Suddenly, there were three of him—after-images—, all slashing at me horizontally and vertically in turn. Gambol Shroud took the brunt of the attacks, but it still forced me several feet backward. My ears were ringing from the clashes, and suddenly I was teleported away.

This time, something blocked my attack. Before I know it, a strong hit landed on my stomach, sending me off my feet. I stumbled and rolled several times, kicking dust up. It was hard to hold down my stomach's content which was threatening to come up. Ugh, which part did he hit? Why is my stomach churning?

I realized one more thing. Adam was more than his look. He could adapt and improvise fast against my tricks. Unfortunately for me, I'm already running out of them.

 _ **Os**_ ; my other half spoke her agreement through our link. _**Let's get out of here.**_

My Aura was down to zero while hers was on the verge of breaking. I knew it from the sheen of pale green that briefly flickered all over my body; a sign of Aura depletion. As the pain intensified, I could only wince and try to turn around. The bull Faunus stood before me with his usual smirk.

"I didn't know there's one more Burlywood in your family," he said, unsheathing his katana and started spinning it around. The red blade made a whirling sound that raced with my blood. With a sneer, he continued, "I suppose there won't be a problem if one dies here. Am I right, Kora?"

"No," I answered. "Not going to happen."

The swirling vortex of my teleport ability took me back to Ositha's side. I got up with wobbling knees. I glanced back. I could hear it. The faint hum of a bullhead's engine. Our ride back home has arrived. We only have to run to make it out of here. Split second decision. I escaped.

I broke into a dash but quickly stopped after realizing something is off. I couldn't recall Ositha. Wide-eyed, I whirled around. My other-half was struggling to get back on her feet. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Why can't we rejoin ourselves? Is it because of my depleted Aura? There's no time to think. I rushed back.

 **Look out!** Ositha yelled through our link. Just as sudden as the warning came, I got teleported away. In my place, Adam's semblance sliced the air in shape of deadly red shockwaves. I rematerialized next to Ositha; both our Aura drained.

"You shouldn't have come back," Adam sneered. He was about to take another step closer when someone interfered. More precisely, our mentor.

Qrow landed in our midst with his greatsword brandished. The silver blade was several times wider and a bit longer than Wilt—an advantage. His stance seemed casual like he didn't care, but I could note the tension, ready to be unleashed.

"You okay, Os?" he said without as much as a glance toward us.

I nodded, but it was Ositha who realized Qrow wouldn't see it. She answered shakily; "Y-yes. We're fine."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" Our mentor snapped angrily; "Get on the damn airship already!"

~-x-~

"Come on."

Os hauled me up as the bullhead lowered down and hovered, ready to take us away. I forced my limbs to work with whatever energy I had left. The airship's engine hum resonated around my spinning head like a white sound as we drew closer. I faintly heard the sounds of blades clashing against each other behind us.

And then between those noises, I heard a yell. Qrow's. Clearly. Yelling our name. I turned just in time as Os embraced me. Zing. Something passed through us. Along with it, the pain exploded on the back of my head. My other half's body dead-weight tipped my balance. With a yelp, I landed on the ground, Os was a rag doll on top of me.

The position what should've made me flustered became a terror instead as I felt something warm dripping onto my skin. Trembling, I tried to nudge him. My skin went cold.

 _ **Os? Wake up!**_ I called out his name.

No response.

Nothing. Os' presence was gone. Just like our broken link.

I was lost in the dark.

~-x-~

Blinding white lights. I squinted my eyes. How many times have I found myself waking up to a situation like this?

Painfully, my eyelids dropped shut. I winced. My sternum hurt as if something heavy was trying to crush it. With my limbs unresponsive, there was nothing I could do save for staring at the ceiling. I huffed, but then winced again as the pain intensified. Breathing deeply, I turned my head side to side. The surroundings were white, clean, and contained a few pieces of furniture—including my IV holder.

I was tempted to pluck the needle off my wrist, but even craning my neck already exhausted me. Whatever happened to me… it must be one hell of a nightmare. I wonder what happened to my Aura; shouldn't it charging and repairing most of the damage? And Os— _oh, no. Where is he?_

My semblance activation ended just when it started. I froze. There was an empty void in place of the link Os and I always used before. I stood there. A brief flash of red zoomed by. Zing. Qrow's voice. Someone embracing me—probably protecting me. A thump. Heavyweight above me. Warm liquid trickling onto my skin. Red.

 _ **Os!**_ I yelled. The void inside my mind seemed to echo my voice back, mocking me.

Okay, this is not good. Not at all. I suddenly found the desperate strength to move. My body rolled over the bed and I landed almost gracefully on the tiled floor. I tugged on the IV without a wince, nor caring if my rough pull caused damage. I ignored the twinging sensation. Pretty sure I had drawn blood, but I didn't care. There's only one thing in my mind.

Where is my other half?

I pushed myself off the floor and began a series of stumbling and wrong footing. My shoulder hit the door with a loud bam and I winced, struggling to push my balance on it lest I'd fall. With a groan, I managed to stand up, leaning on. I turned the knob with both my shaking hands and breathed in relief when it swung inward—almost tipping me off.

The hallway wasn't deserted. Several people were passing by when I peeked out. I took one wobbly step outside my room. Definitely a hospital. Vale's, probably—seeing the prominent symbol of the kingdom. That's a relief. I was no longer in the deadly forest of Grimm with the White Fang hot on my tail. Plus Qrow, Blake, and Os. Where are they?

A gruff voice stopped me from taking another step; "Where do you think you're going?"

"Where is Os?" I asked the owner, who was standing on my left, previously guarding the door to my room.

His crimson eyes glanced down as the face darkened. "He's gone."

"W-what do you mean? He is gone?" I repeated, not hearing it right.

"They took him to Atlas last night," Qrow explained. "And nothing has been heard from him since that. I don't think he made it."

"What do you mean? I'm still here!"

Qrow glared at me. "Can you sense him, then? Can you activate your semblance?"

I swallowed the bile in my throat. Then, slowly shook my head. The newfound strength dissipated while my arms fell to my sides. It took all my will not to collapse onto my knees and probably start sobbing or something like that. I didn't know what I was feeling. Loss. Sorrow. Pain. Fear. Every negative emotion mixed up.

And then my mentor surprised me. He knelt, before drawing me close and embraced me. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" the cracking in my voice became prominent. It won't take long before I unleash... everything.

"It's my fault you got hurt. If only I was faster."

"Qrow," I felt my tears falling. "I have to find him."

"Heh, about that... it's gonna be hard," came the awkward reply.

~-x-~

 _"The number you're trying to call is unreachable. Please try again later."_

More tappings on the scroll's touch screen. I anxiously held the gadget close to my ear. It's ringing on the other side.

 _"The number you're calling is being redirected,"_ said the scroll.

Nothing. I gritted my teeth.

There's no one I could contact in my family. Not even Josh's personal scroll. What the heck?

"It looks like they're shutting out the world from knowing about you," Qrow eventually said, probably tired of seeing me pacing back and forth while muttering inaudible words. I would've understood him, but back then I was a mess of emotion.

I had no clue what to do. Heck, I could barely describe the feeling itself. I leaned over the railing. The salty breeze gently brushed against my face and made my hair flutter in every direction. I felt none of those. Only the gnawing hole inside me, burning with the need of being filled. I didn't know the exact position is, but it's there. If I could describe the actual feeling. It's a terrible combination of hunger and suffocation.

That feeling that makes you want to gobble down at least ten Whamburgers, yet you couldn't because your sternum felt like it would explode. The harder I tried to focus on our broken link and semblance, the more painful it became. My chest felt stuffed up to the point I almost couldn't take a breath.

What do I do?

The big question with an endless amount of possible answers hung persistently on my mind. Run. Forget everything. Start a new life. Could I survive out there alone? Even more, without as much as a Lien or a shelter.

Or I can crawl back to Adam, and be his slave-slash-lover for the next couple of years, with all of his torments and atrocities in the White Fang. Not a feasible option. But tempting; my desperate logic argued. I shook my head several times. Adam's face, as he tried to kill us, came back to life. Merciless. Cold. Full of hatred. Smirk. I hate that smirk.

Or maybe... I could beg for Qrow's kindness. Ask him for shelter, and in turn, I would do whatever the old drunkard ask? The idea that was simple suddenly escalated to an uncomfortable position: What would he ask me to do?

No, no, no, there's no way I would serve to please his carnal needs. For a brief moment, I forgot my agony, distracted by the horror. A hand grasped my shoulder, and I almost jumped. I whirled around, only relaxing a little when I met Qrow's face. However, his troubled look reminded me of my interrupted thoughts.

Is it too late to run?

"Come on, pipsqueak," he said gently. "Let's go home."

Home? Where is that? I gave my mentor a hopeful look.

He turned his head to the west. I followed his gaze. Far out there, above the faint shapes of the wave, stood a silhouette of an island. My brain registered the name a few moments later. Patch.

Without waiting for me, Qrow strolled off, only pausing when I didn't move. He turned to me and asked, "Well, ya' coming or nah?"

Can I trust him?

I sighed. After everyone who'd let me down, dare I trust someone else now? Not like it really matters. My more desperate side was winning; Take anything offered to you. Stuffing that question down, I nodded.

~-x-~

After a tedious queue, we finally got on the small ferry that usually serves to bring people back and forth from Vale to Patch.

It's quite a large vessel made out of wood propelled by paddles Dust engine. I already guessed we're in for a long and boring voyage, but Qrow didn't seem to be bothered at all. He stood leaning against the side railing, his short red cape fluttering blown by the breeze.

I found myself frowning as I studied his figure. There's nothing off about the Hunter aside from his crass attitude and the drunk part. So why is he helping me? What's in it for him, helping someone who shouldn't even exist in the first place?

I no longer have everything I used to have as my other half. No wealth, no title, not even a family. I would ask that, but I already guessed the other reason Qrow is helping me—and I was too scared to hear it from himself.

And it's not like I could decline. I got no one to bail me out, this time. All I have is myself–with half of it missing. How long can I survive?

I brought out my scroll and did a double-take after viewing the home screen. Seven missed calls and three unread messages? Those weren't there the last time I checked—I was busy trying to call Josh, Clara, and my father.

Curious, I opened the messages. Two from Blake. One from Adam. The latter seemed to be bad news, so I opened it first. I was correct; it was a warning.

'I will find you, my love.'

Tell you what? He's creepy. Out of instinct, I glanced around, trying to see if there are any eyes on me. Fortunately, there wasn't. I shrugged off the tingling fear, ignoring the fact that my nape hair had risen.

Alright, forget Adam for a bit.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the hot and salty air. A silhouette of a familiar swordsman appeared before me. Red hair. Mask. He swung his crimson katana toward me. I flinched, making a poor attempt to dodge. The whizzing sound–I opened my eyes.

He's gone. Leaving a heavy feeling in my heart. Fear. Terror.

Damn it, Adam!

With racing breath, my emotion flared. My hand nearly flung the device away into the water. Blake's messages. I tried to calm myself down.

 _'Are you two okay?'_

That was the first message. I swiped to the next one.

 _'I understood why you two left me. I was so angry that neither of you trusted me, but later I realized it's for myself. Thank you. Please, tell Os, I love him.'_

I finished reading as the scroll shook in my hands. Something warm trailed down my cheek. I wiped it off, but more sobs coming as my dam broke. I didn't know how and why her words are affecting me so much. What do I tell her?

Say that I'm Os and I've lost half of myself? The scroll hummed in my grip, startling me. Incoming call. I hastily wiped my tears and cleared my throat. My voice was still cracking as I answered the call, "Hello?"

"Kora! Are you okay?" Blake's voice came from the other side. No pain or fear I heard there. Phew. Good. At least, she's safe.

It took me a while to process her question. "I'm… alright."

"That's good to hear." She sounded relieved. "Where is Os? Is he with you?"

"...no."

The sudden silence was deafening amongst the waves crashing against the ship's hull. My lips were trembling as I continued, "I… he is…"

I wiped the fresh tears off my eyes. "I think he is gone."

No answer. It would take time.

I lowered the scroll. Letting it hung low by my limp arm. The floor beneath me didn't stop swaying. If any, it seemed to start to ripple, following the expanse of water we're sailing through. No later, I heard a clatter after my grip on the device loosened.

 _I'm sorry, Blake._

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N:** _Look, yes, I know what month is today. But the thing is; it's been really hard to write stuff these days. I got 8 hours of work and during the night I got many tedious tasks… sigh. I miss the good ol' days._

 _Fyi, this chapter(two-thirds of it) has been written a long time ago. I just wasn't sure about the plot continuation before. Raven's role at Volume 5 and Adam's death(dang it, boi) at Volume 6 gave me a good inspiration, then I finally got enough time to write down everything. Well, here it is._

 _I'm sorry for every reader of A &C. I know it's putting off to know the story you keeps giving you false ad 'im back!' then hiatus without any explanation. I would know the feeling. It's relatable. But it's life. No one could expect._

 _Just one, little promise I intend to keep: A &C will always continue, no matter how long it takes for a new update. I'd like to thank those are patient enough to wait._

 _Thank you._

– **Karvost**


	21. XXI: Ositha

21\. Ositha:

 **Restarting**

* * *

 _Lost and found. It's what it felt to me. Losing half myself, yet finding a new family. I thought I was alone at last after everything, forgotten. Left to death._

 _The world seemed so bleak that I realized; it's scary. I had no shelter. No one stood by my side. In fact, I had nothing. Save for a scroll, a hoodie, a pair of daggers–one of them broken–, and a drunkard; who coincidentally was my mentor._

 _Those, and a little hope built above desperation. One way to say; it's over._

 _Luckily, I was proven wrong._

 _And to be honest, I'm glad I was._

~-x-~

Patch was– _is_ – the definition of home.

The beach and Port of Patch sat side by side with the piers floating above deeper water. It's been a long time since I last saw the sand. If it's not because of my current situation and Qrow(who seemed like he wanted to skip the tour of this island), I would've gone to the beach. My childish side wanted to build a castle of sand–I know, very cute.

But instead, I trudged half-heartedly on the sidewalk. Lagging behind my mentor as he continued walking with a slouch that reminds of a bird. Crow, probably. As our steps carried us on, I couldn't help but take a good look. Dust-powered street lights graced the path. There's not a lot of tall buildings. No excess traffic that would choke you with dust and smoke. Everyone seems to prefer walking than riding here. I like it.

"So, how much farther should we go?" I asked, out of exhaustion.

"Not that far," Qrow replied without giving a glance.

He lied about that one.

~-x-~

We've passed Signal Academy, which is as far as the distance I take from my mansion to Tukson's. It's between 'not too far on the road' and 'far enough on feet'. I thought we already arrived, but Qrow ignored the open gates and passed them like they never existed. I paused a bit, throwing my glance to the sight beyond them.

Signal was a cluster of buildings, similar to Beacon(I saw pictures, not the real thing), with the exception of shorter tower and buildings–less magnificent, somewhat, but still give you a vibe of security knowing there are a lot of future Huntsmen training here. The tower had an appearance that resembles a lighthouse, however, I know it served a purpose as a CCT relay tower for this whole island.

I really wished I could go in, but Qrow's alarmingly fast pace forced me to leave the sight. I broke into a sprint to catch up, but my heavy chest slowed me down as I shot another glance behind. Can I ever attend the academy? With no Aura? Forget it.

"Where are we going? We've been walking for ages!" I told my mentor.

"Calm down, will ya?" Qrow snorted in annoyance. "Seriously, even your brother complained a lot less than you do."

I stopped, glaring at his back. "That's it. You haven't answered my questions."

"Questions?" he asked back, still walking away from me.

"Why are you helping me?"

Qrow paused, then continued strolling off. "Later."

I stood my ground. "I'm not going with you."

My mentor sighed. He shrugged. "Whatever. If you got other places to be, you may go. I'm not gonna stop you."

 _Atlas;_ My mind thought about my other-half there. But my tongue slipped what exactly I need right now. "I need... someplace to rest."

"Good, you realized the obvious," came the sarcastic reply.

"But I'm not going with you, not until you answer me."

"Fine. Ask anything."

I swallowed. "What do you want from me?"

Great. I finally asked that, right when we just went down a secluded sandy path that leads to nowhere. Not the best timing. Dang it, why am I such a genius?

"What do I want from you? Hmm..." Qrow made a sound like he was thinking hard about the possibilities. Enough for my hand to move above the hilt of my dagger. Then, as if it was the hardest thing to solve, he raised both his arms and shrugged with a lazy chuckle, "Heh, dunno."

Just like that, he continued trotting down the path, unaware of my glare.

~-x-~

A two-story house out of wood waited for us at the end of the path. It looked well-kept, despite yellow leaves littering the surrounding area. Who wants to live here, though? I could almost imagine the glowing red eyes peeking from the trees at night. It was a scary imagination which I immediately regretted. Yet, Qrow apparently didn't have any problem with this.

He rapped his knuckle on the wooden door several times. As I stepped closer, I heard a faint answer from inside, "Hang on!"

So, I guess Qrow doesn't live here alone, after all.

The door swung inside, showing a blond man of Qrow's age. His face immediately lit up after seeing my mentor. "Hey, look who's back!"

"Ey," Qrow answered. "Didn't come alone, though."

The man's blue eyes turned to me. He gasped in shock as if seeing a ghost. A name came from his mouth;

"Raven?"

~-x-~

"Okay, let me get straight," Tai(I learned his name from Qrow) motioned with both hands. "Again, she is not your daughter-"

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Nope."

"-not your youngest sister-"

"Nope."

"-not a magically shrinking Raven-"

"Sheesh, Tai!"

"The eyes, Qrow, the eyes!" our host persisted pointing that one out, making me shuffle in discomfort on the actually comfy couch. "She's everything like Raven. Except for the hair. I freaked out, you know!"

"We know." My mentor uncapped his flask. "That's why I'm telling you; she's _not_."

"But, who is this?"

"Long story. I'll fill you in later, but right now," he glanced at me, "She needs a place to rest. Mind if you spare her a room here?"

Tai exhaled and for a moment, I thought he was going to say yes and kick us out. Grumbling, he turned away and went upstairs, muttering something about 'every time'. I allowed myself to relax a little, but warily asked Qrow; "Are you sure it's okay? He doesn't look very happy. This isn't your house, right?"

"Just get some rest," he said after downing a gulp. "He's just a little shaken cuz' you remind him of my sister."

"Raven? Was that the name? But–" Suddenly, it clicked in place. My eyes widened. "Raven... Branwen?"

It ringed with my mother's name. My mind raced. No one ever told me anything about my mom's side of the family. For years, she never said almost anything, except the fact that she left her family, her tribe. That, along with a mention of her twin siblings. Branwen was her maiden name before she marries my father. So that means...

"You're... my mother's brother, right? Qrow Branwen?"

My uncle gave me a sly, mocking wink. "Gotcha."

I felt something. An indescribable feeling of relief, surprise, anger, and much more. After all the questions I went through with worry, the answer turned out was a lot simpler; family. My mind finally buzzed with excitement, at least, after all the angst I've been through. I didn't know what to say. Too many questions.

"Why have you never showed up before? Why now, after all these years?"

Uncle Qrow sighed, "Look, you're not the only one with a dysfunctional family, 'kay? Things were a lot worse here. Besides, Josh managed you just fine before me."

"But-"

His crimson eyes stopped me. His head motioned up. "Get some rest. You deserve it. No need to worry anymore. You're safe here."

I nodded. "Thanks, Uncle... Qrow."

~-x-~

Most of the questions I tried to quench were still swirling around my mind while Mr. Xiao Long was showing the room he prepared for me. Nodding gratitude, I introduced myself properly. He paused for a moment, probably trying to wrap things up. Finally, he gave me a genuine smile and offered a hand that I shook. It's warm, just like the owner.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. You know, sometimes it's hard to block out memories. But I shouldn't have dragged you in like earlier while you know nothing."

Adam and Blake; I instantly thought. Mine and my other-half's respective phantom. I exhaled and offered him a small smile. "It's alright. I know the feeling."

Tai's eyebrow rose, but he didn't pursue any further, much to my relief. Instead, he explained, "This room's been empty for a while. I just-ehm, too lazy to sort things out. Heh, sorry about that," he scratched the back of his head while pointing to the dresser sitting on the corner. "I tried cleaning most of the dust but if it's still too much for you, just let me know so we can switch rooms with mine downstairs."

"No, this is fine," I insisted. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Xiao Long, sir."

"Hey," He patted my shoulder. "Cut the formalities, please. We're a family, remember? Just call me Tai, or...," he shrugged, "Uncle, yeah, that works too."

"Uncle," I nodded, trying not to let my amusement show up. Uncle Qrow works well, especially knowing we're related by blood. But him? We just met several minutes ago, and it started with a drama. Life sure has a weird sense of humor.

 _Nevermind, I'm stressing too much_ ; I shook my head.

"So, yeah. That's all. Oh, you can open the window over there," Tai pointed over my shoulder. "That should let in some fresh air. Looks like you need some."

"Right," I accepted somberly while gazing out at the orange sky outside, trying not to imagine how I look. A mess, for sure. When was the last time I cared about my appearance as Ositha?

A hand landed on my shoulder gently. "Look, I don't know what you've been through and it must be hectic for you... _but_ , family always got each other's back, huh? We've got yours, now," the blond man said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," for the sake of being polite, I quickly added, "Uncle Tai."

"That's more like it!" he sounded satisfied. "This house got three girls now, heh," Then he snapped his fingers, remembering something. "Oh, crap. I gotta prepare dinner for everyone!"

The man rushed out with a quick 'good talk!' before I could even ask who they were. Guess I'll find out next time.

Sighing, I tried to collect my thoughts. The bed was more than inviting. It's exactly what I wanted; not too soft that it would swallow my body whole, but snug enough and spacious. And most importantly, not warm against my skin. I hate waking up drenched in sweat. Especially, with my long hair, now.

I stared at the brown ceiling. Closed my eyes. Relieved. No more Grimm. No more surviving in the White Fang. No more Adam. This is it. A little comfort and respite after every fiasco I stuck my nose in. And no more semblance. The only thing I wished I still have.

My eyelids felt heavy. They slowly dropped as the previous fatigue now drowns me into a dreamless sleep. Let me forget everything, please. All except one.

 _Where are you, Os?_

~-x-~

 _I woke up. And immediately knew something was wrong. I was in the midst of a forest._

 _Tall trees surrounded me, blocking out the gloomy glow that the moon provided. My body tensed, going full alert without thinking. I saw nothing. It's too dark to make out the shapes around me. One thing for sure; there were no glowing red eyes. But why am I still feeling threatened?_

 _I swallowed, my hands curling around–_

 _I looked down and saw a silvery glint reflecting the moonlight. Not my daggers. It's a sword. I slowly raised the weapon and studied its features. It's slim and slender, weighing no more than both of my daggers. The blade has two edges, glowing a faint purple. The pommel is made out of a purple orb–the source of the glow. Gravity dust. But whose is this?_

 _It feels just right in my hand that I could swear it belongs to me. But it's not._

 _Crunch._

 _I whirled to the noise source. Not alone. Someone else is here. My heart rate rose steadily as I slowly turned around, anticipating any surprise attacks. Nothing came, but it's suddenly so quiet. I could hear my own heart thumping. A droplet of sweat ran down my neck, making me flinch of its sudden coldness._

 _Someone exhaled behind me. I let out a shriek. My hand swung the sword-_

 _I gasped. My sword is gone. No way. How? I stepped back. A low sound of scattered metal came. My feet stepped on a broken piece of metal. I unconsciously stole a peek down. Looks familiar even under the dim light. Wait, is that my dagger-?_

" _It's nice to finally have some time alone," a voice that I knew well spoke up, "Don't you think?"_

 _I looked up. Straight to a familiar mask._

 _Petrified._

~-x-~

My eyelids flew up. It's dimmer than earlier. I blinked several times. The warmth still lingers around me. Turning around, I realized I was back safe on the bed in my room, with the evening sky gracing the window. Not in the dream anymore. But why am I feeling in imminent danger? My hand slowly came up, feeling my chest. My heart feels like it would burst out of my ribcage.

I groggily rose, cringing at the sudden headache. Just when I'm about to jump off the bed, I heard noises down there. Cheerful peals of laughter. Girls. Oh, right. I almost forgot where I currently am. My feet touched the brown floor. I left my room and—with a terrible mood—, grumpily head downstairs.

The first thing I noticed was the savory smell of some greasy dish that came from the kitchen. It helped to awaken me up from whatever left from my slumber. I rubbed my eye, before yawning. What time is it?

A strange sight greeted me; a bored Uncle Qrow commented about something while a girl younger than me sat on his lap. The girl has brown hair with red tips that bounced up and down following her body while talking excitedly—she spoke too fast for me to make out the words. I turned my attention. Tai was smirking as he leaned against the wall where the stove sat, probably teasing my uncle. On his left stood a blonde girl who was busy fumbling with clattering cutlery. She has a similar built to Tai. His daughter; I guessed.

"Quit it, will ya?" Qrow grouched; didn't seem amused with whatever they said earlier. "I'm still a hundred years away from having a kid."

"But Uncle Qrow," said the redhead, "It would be nice to have cousins! We can go make our weapons together, right?"

"Yeah, should get our little family a little... _bigger,_ " added the blonde. Then, she turned to Qrow with a Cheshire grin on her face. "You aren't too old, are you?"

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Hilarious."

"Aww, but I want some friends!" the red-haired girl whined.

"You already got some," said my uncle while ruffling her hair. "And also, not everyone is a weapon fanatic like you, kiddo."

She pouted. I found it cute. Such a sight. I couldn't imagine my own family like this; Josh preparing dishes, Clara sat with Father and chatting amiably. Ah, no way. Without realizing, I leaned by the wall with a small smile, my previous nightmare already forgotten.

"Oh, hey! You're up," Tai noticed me. "How's your sleep?"

Everyone's head turned to me. Oops. I coughed awkwardly, feeling embarrassed caught red-handed snooping on them. I flashed a smile that probably looked more like a grimace and nodded. "Quite eventful, but I'm feeling better than ever."

My honorary uncle gave me thumbs up. "That's great!"

Wonder how he's always cheerful like that. Nevermind that. I strolled forward, already forgetting everything. I could sense the blonde's eyes on me. Tai welcomed me and started introducing us. He motioned to her and said, "This is Yang, my oldest daughter. And over there—" he pointed to the redhead, "—is Ruby, Yang's little sister."

I smiled back at Ruby, who was waving at me with a big grin and a short; 'Hi!'.

Sisters, huh? They don't even look similar at all. Turning to Yang, I tried to hide my shock at the suspicious glare she's giving me. That wasn't there, before. Boy, I would say she's hot, yet scary. Look at those lilac eyes. She's studying me as if she saw me stole a cookie from her jar. I cleared my throat and offered my hand even as Tai introduced me; "And this is Ositha, she'll be staying here for a while."

"Nice to meet you," I curtsied. Yang didn't move to shake my hand—my bad, hers were full. But I had a feeling she wouldn't, even if she wasn't holding the cutleries.

Awkwardly, I pulled my hand back away from the burning glare. Yang's eyes followed it, before going up to meet mine. I wanted to shrivel under the intensity, but I held my ground. One thing I learned; never show your weakness _anymore_ in front of anyone. We had a quick standoff until she said one name; "Yang Xiao Long."

After setting the cutlery, she hastily dragged her father off while I took my seat. I shared a glance with Qrow, but he only shrugged, didn't seem to care at all. I tried to ignore the hushed words coming from the duo dad and daughter next room. Honestly, who am I to expect everyone will welcome me with open arms?

Ruby nervously asked in a curious tone, "So… where are you from?"

~-x-~

Dinner finished without a hassle. I kept my eyes on my plate while avoiding as many attention as possible. Ruby was leaning against her uncle, blabbered lots of stuff that half of them made no sense to me. Yang ate in silence, while Tai sometimes chimed into the conversation. Gosh, this is so awkward. Is it because of me?

I wanted to help take the dishes, but the blonde girl beats me to it. She gracefully took them one by one, stacking them, and carried them to the sink. Something tells me it's a habit. I inhaled and prepared to bid a goodnight when she suddenly said; "Anyone up for a match? It's been a while, old man," she directed the last one to Qrow.

"Pfft," our uncle chuckled. "Kick your butt? Sure."

Despite my sore chest wishing for more sleep, I let my curiosity took control. I followed them to the living room, where I noticed a big holo-screen that escaped my sight earlier. Yang sat on the floor, grabbing a scroll. Our uncle lazily flopped onto the couch and pulled his own. Ruby followed her sister, leaning against her uncle.

Ah, somehow, I felt jealous.

That left me to sit beside Uncle Qrow, right behind Yang. Resigning to my fate, I went there. Yang didn't seem to mind, as she's busy loading the game up. I raised an eyebrow in surprise as the load screen shows up. Kung Fu Ninja Ultimate Slayer Death Battle? _Really_?

The first match went quickly. Uncle Qrow is true to his word; undefeatable. Even though he wasn't playing seriously, I could tell he's experienced and a hard opponent—if I have to fight him. Too bad, Yang doesn't seem to know a lot about this game. Heh, amateur—err, I mean, she's alright.

 _ **(Hey, you take that back!)**_

I stifled a yawn as Qrow handled his scroll to Ruby. Looks like he got bored. Like me. Eight matches and each one of them ended no faster than three minutes? Seriously, if I didn't just come here, I would take over. My smile vanished as I remembered all the memories. Josh and Blake, both of them playing with me. Those moments seemed so far away now.

Ruby was a lot worse than Yang(sorry, Ruby, it's the truth). She went all out, recklessly, spamming buttons without caring which. I wanted a little entertainment, not two noobs fighting. Without realizing, I blurted my favorite combo, "Up, down, kick, and sprint, Ruby."

"Huh?" But she did as I said. "Like this?"

Her character did a flying kick, followed by a quick stun slash. "Spam now," I said quickly, "while she's stunned."

" _Flying Ninja Wins! Total Annihilation!"_ the game announced.

"Whooo!" Ruby whooped happily while her sister gasped in disbelief. "I did it!"

"No fair!" Yang protested.

"Heh," Qrow chuckled, "Fair is fair, firecracker."

"Haha, now you lose," the redhead stuck a tongue out at her sister.

"No," the blonde growled, "You got help. That's cheating."

For a moment, I thought they're going to fight. I sweatdropped. Am I a troublemaker, now?

"Come on, fight me!" Yang stole her sister's scroll and flung it to me. "It's not over," she promised with a flash of red on her eyes.

Maybe it's just my ego, but I smirked. "You're on."

~-x-~

"How?" Yang was agape. She turned away from the holo-screen to me with even more disbelief on her face than previously.

I put the scroll down beside me. Four-zero. My uncle appears pleased that Yang got wrecked. Seeing the blonde's bloated ego, I could guess why. Still smirking, I raised my fist to meet his and bumped them together. "Simple. We're pros."

Yang's left eye twitched. She slapped her scroll angrily on the floor and jumped on her feet, before storming up muttering 'just you wait'. It reminds me of Josh, though, with less anger and more annoyance. We watched her climb the stairs, stomping each step.

Once she's out of sight, I said, "Maybe I went too far on that."

"She'll be fine," Ruby answered chirpily, then giggled, "She's just salty because there's someone else better than her, now."

"Oh."

"It's pretty late," Qrow stood up, ignoring Ruby's whining protest at the loss of her cushion. "You all should go to sleep. Especially, you." His crimson eyes lingered on me.

I nodded, not going to argue. "Good night."

~-x-~

I rolled over the mattress and grimaced as I sat, my legs hanging over the bed's edge. Another nightmare. Curling and uncurling my fists, I counted to ten. Slowly breathing in and out. I rubbed my eyes, feeling them moist. Sighing, I glanced at the window. The sky outside is already bright. The clock answered my guess; almost six in the morning.

Realizing there's no point in trying to go back to sleep, I jumped off the bed. Opened the window just for the sake to exhale the suffocation away. The chilly morning autumn air did help a little to soothe me, but I ignored even the sight of the orange ocean of leaves. There's a soft white sound of them fluttering under the breeze, yet my ears were deaf.

I went to the mirror and studied my morning face. Two words: not pretty. Cringing, I tried to brush my awry bangs blindly. Didn't work. My hair unevenly stuck out at some places, making it look like a birds nest. Is it the lighting effect or my face is paler than usual?

Despite those, I'm glad my crimson eyes still have the intensity I had since day one. Still mesmerizing and admittedly, making me look more mature. If only the eye bags don't exist. Dang it; I traced my finger over a dark circle, feeling it slightly bumpy than the rest.

I don't look attractive at all. Wait, since when do I care?

Groaning, I caved into my girly side, yet did nothing to fix my appearance. Not because I didn't want to, but because I didn't know how to. I should _really_ ask a real girl. One name immediately came up: Yang. Maybe not. Ugh, imagining asking a girl _how_ to be a girl doesn't look like it would be the greatest topic to start off. Not with Yang still salty from last night. Though, I doubt Ruby knows more than me.

Yeah, to heck with this gothic appearance. I should change into an all-black dress and wear black makeups from now on. I huffed at the idea, blowing my bangs up. Back to their original position, covering half my face.

Whatever.

I didn't expect the kitchen to be occupied this early. But that's how I came to find myself face to face with Yang and a bowl of batter in her hand. The faint scent of waffle seeped through from the toaster behind her. Looks like she wasn't expecting me. Okay, fine. Maybe I should reach out now instead of staying in boundary.

"Morning," I initiated the conversation. "Cooking?"

"Baking," she corrected. "But yeah."

I almost rolled my eyes at that but nodded anyway. Walking over to the cabinet, I said flatly, "Didn't know you can handle the kitchen as well."

"I always prepare the breakfast for everyone," Yang pointed out, sounding a bit offended.

"That's cool," I commented, pulling out a glass and started filling it with water.

I savored the cool liquid as it went down my throat, watching the baking process. Yang opened the waffle toaster's lid. A small sizzling sound came, followed by thin white steam emanating from the waffles. Gently, she poked them out, before taking each piece and settle them to cool off on the plate. I felt drawn toward her mastery.

I didn't realize I watched her a little too intense until she snapped me out with a question, "Wanna help me set up the table?"

I blinked. "Uh, yeah, sure."

I regretted taking her request. Yang looked at me weirdly after I finished. She's just finished her final waffle while looking at what I thought was a handy and professional work. The blonde raised an eyebrow and asked; "What's this?"

"My setup," I explained.

"Really?" She looked at me, unamused.

 _Did I do something wrong?_

"Are we eating at a five-star restaurant?"

I cringed. My eyes glanced at the table. I put a pair of knife and fork on a tissue at the side of each plate, so precise that now I realized after Yang pointed it out. Add a chandelier this will appear more like a formal dinner than breakfast. Dang Burlywood rules. I should leave my family standard behind. I fiddled nervously while Yang corrected it.

"Sorry about last night," Yang spoke up.

The sudden words caught me off-guard. I turned to her. "What for?"

Yang's lilac eyes lingered on me for a while. She looked troubled. Finally, she glanced away with her eyes cast downward. "Nothing."

Sighing, I replied, "I'm sorry, too, for not making the most friendly impression."

"No!" Yang snapped, then her tone softened. "Not that. You're fine. It's just..."

I waited patiently while she took off her cooking mittens one by one. The blonde leaned against the chair backrest with her arms and looked at me in the eyes. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. I tipped my head, not sure if I was _supposed_ to hear anything. Apparently, she realized that and coughed loudly, holding out a hand; wait.

"Sorry," she said embarrassedly. "You remind me of someone familiar… someone I've been looking for. With that face… and eyes."

"Who?"

She inhaled, looking faraway. "My mom-"

A voice interrupted her, "Oh, hey, breakfast done?"

Tai came in dragging a still sleeping Ruby. He pushed the younger daughter off into her sister's arms(purposefully). I didn't understand what's happening until he frantically motioned while Yang was distracted. He shook his head at me and placed a finger briefly on his lips; _you know nothing, tell nothing_.

Right. Everyone's got their own secrets.

But what is it that he doesn't want Yang to find out?

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N:** _We all know why._

 _Whew. I'm actually starting to enjoy writing this chapter after re-running the outline in my head several times and made several adjustments. I always wanted Os to make interactions outside his family, Blake and the White Fang. And after the hell (s)he's been through, I think it's fair enough to put him at rest with a good fam._

 _Hopefully, he will survive the Xiao Long family. Hopefully._

 _In future chapters, there will be more interaction and explanations about Yang's attitude and Ossy's adapting to her new life. That, until we get to the arc where she returns back to Atlas in a quest. Hmmm, enough spoilers for now. I'll see you all later._

– **Karvost**


	22. XXII: Ositha

22\. Ositha:

 **A Cripple's Suffering**

* * *

Okay, I hate to admit this. I was a bit clueless–totally clueless– when it comes to living as a normal civilian girl with no Aura. You want to know why? I've lived for fifteen years in my real body. Had my Aura activated since birth–even if I never used it.

Then, BAM! I became two separate-bodies-but-same-person people and immediately dove into the White Fang just for a reconnaissance mission which escalated quickly to me faking a relationship with the lieutenant of the White Fang.

That's not even the worst part.

I took part in raiding parties, then accidentally let them kidnap my other-half. Only thanks to Blake I could salvage the situation, but that's how the complicated quadruple way love started–and ended bitterly when I tried to escape. Adam killed the other me, also injuring me severely to the point I couldn't access my Aura anymore.

Curse him. I hate him so much. Even if a part of me still can't forget him.

Now, with all the weeks of me being too busy doing combat and stuff, when do I have the time to learn how to adapt with this Aura-less female body?

This one is going to get worse than that time I got my first period.

Brace myself.

~-x-~

I knew something was wrong when everyone stared at me.

Uncle Tai, Ruby, Yang, Qrow, and even newly introduced corgi pet Zwei(he's so cute, by the way!). They all turned their heads at me while I was stepping down the stairs with my hands busy toweling my hair. To their credits, Tai quickly glanced away and pretended he didn't see me, while Qrow averted his gaze politely. Huh, weird.

Is there something on my face?

Ruby (almost) answered my question. She turned into her namesake and quickly covered her mouth. A squeak escaped from her.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Did you just take a shower?" Yang questioned.

I stopped my motion, "Yup?"

"Er," she pointed to my chest. "Uh, why aren't you wearing anything?"

I looked down, not getting what she said. Everything seemed normal to me. Okay, I probably exposed more skin than usual, wearing a sleeveless shirt with cargo pants(courtesy from Yang). I thought this is what girls usually wear, since you know, 'modern fashion taste'. Maybe, I finally start to attract people with my appearance now?

 _(I had a terrible sense of fashion.)_

"This is what I wear," I answered. "What's wrong with it?"

Qrow slapped his forehead and sighed. He glanced at Yang and muttered three words; "Go help her."

"On it," the blonde made a motion of rolling up the sleeves those weren't there, before pushing her chair back with a loud creak and rose to approach me.

I swallowed. From her expression, I could tell Yang was going to take me out and pin me down on the floor. I slowly backed away, but unfortunately, she was faster. Without a warning, she grabbed my arm and dragged me back to where I came from.

I struggled fruitlessly, "Hey! What's wrong with you?"

She said nothing until we reached the door to my room. I tried to tug my arm off from her grip, but dang that iron grip of hers; remind me of shackles. Yang slammed the door behind us and set her hands akimbo. She glared at me, and not the 'annoyed by your antics' kind. It's the 'real mad thanks to your idiocy' type.

The blonde bimbo stepped closer into my personal space. "What's wrong with me?" she asked back icily.

"Yeah, what's with the sudden-" I took a step backward, but my back hit the door. Crap, I was cornered.

"What's wrong with you?!" She poked my forehead. "Did no one teach you?"

"Excuse me," I rubbed the sore spot, wincing. I didn't expect she had that kind of strength in her finger. "Instead of playing riddles, can't you just tell me what did I do wrong?"

Yang appeared shocked. Dumbstruck. After a moment of awkwardness, I started to feel the heat coming up to cheeks. When standing too close with a hot chick cornering you, things get out of control. Especially, hormones. Wait, I thought I was only supposed to have this feeling with Adam? Am I a girl or a boy now? This is confusing.

Her lips moved. "You really don't know?"

Slowly, I nodded.

Yang blinked several times, not buying my words. She glanced away and bit her lower lip as if contemplating any possible clues. Hot. I mean–nevermind.

"Yang?"

She snapped back into reality. "Sorry, what?"

"Um, can I go now?"

My cousin nodded. I was about to take my leave when she grabbed my neck and choke-slammed me against the door. "I mean, no, I'm not finished yet!"

Ouchie. I wheezed, "Ooo-kay."

Seriously, what's the deal with everyone nowadays? Fist first, talk later?

"What's with you flaunting your body everywhere?" she snapped. "I get it, yes, you're hotter than me once you show up your assets," the tone of jealousy was clear, "but why are you doing it in _front_ of my dad and uncle? Even Ruby was there!"

"What? No!" I told her, "I wasn't trying anything! This is how I normally dress."

"Normally? What are you, a stripper?"

My eyes widened, horrified. "Yang! How'd you know that word?!"

"Of course, I do! What I've been trying to say is this–" she poked my chest right at _that_ spot.

"Eek!" I squealed and skirted several steps away from the blonde. "Don't do that! It's sensitive, you know!"

"Exactly why," Yang huffed in frustration, "it should be covered."

Covered?

"You stay here." She pointed at me. "I'll be right back."

Massaging my neck while trying to ignore the funny tingling sensation, I'm starting to wonder if this house is a lot survivable than the White Fang or not. I blushed. She poked my chest. How dare she? I didn't do anything! I just took a shower, for Dust's sake. And I swear I didn't even spend that much of the water or occupied the bathroom long enough. I didn't.

Why is Yang so angry?

Frustrated with my cluelessness, I ended finishing off drying my hair, even though it's almost an impossible task. All I could manage is to get a damp, wrinkly long hair. Yuck. I should have it cut short when I got time.

Yang returned no sooner. "Take off your shirt and wear this first. We got a similar size, so you can borrow mine here."

I looked at the blonde before noticing something she brought. In her hand, she was holding an alien piece of clothing. Wait a minute. I think I recognized it from the women underwear ads I often saw on television. Bass–er, no, brass–wait, I mean, _Brasserie_?

"Um… _that_?" I pointed.

"Yes," Yang said, gritting her teeth at the end; a sign of her diminishing patience.

Neither of us moved.

She deadpanned, "...don't tell me, you don't know how to wear this."

"..."

Yang glowered, "Os..."

~-x-~

"NO! STOP IT–EEEEEEEEEEP!"

Later, Ruby told me that was my third and last shriek in the morning. On Qrow's request, Yang promised she would teach me everything a girl should know. In her own way.

Is it too late to go back to Adam?

 _ **(Unfortunately, yes.)**_

 _(Fudge my life.)_

Yang, who pressed out why I didn't know how to live as a girl, ended up getting a lie from Qrow that I got into an accident and lost some of my memories. It's such a forced lie that I myself wouldn't even believe it. Luckily, with no other possible explanation, Yang didn't complain. Instead, she focused on more important things.

My hair.

Also, another thing worth mentioning; she transformed from a stranger with full suspicion on me into a dotting old sister that knows me as well as Josh know the male version of me. Can you imagine that?

~-x-~

"You don't know what?" Yang asked, looking up from her comic.

I grimaced.

A sigh. "Nevermind. Wait here," the blonde ordered. "Sit. Don't move."

You know you're about to get in some serious damnation when Yang orders you like that. I've long since resigned to my fate. In fact, I decided to ask everything I need to know, now that I don't have to make a cover-up story for asking her girls stuff. One problem solved. Although, I wish there was another way to deal with the humiliating end.

How do you dry your long hair?

A humming noise that sounded more like vacuum cleaner answered that. I craned my head from the chair, watching Yang testing a hairdryer. She said nothing as she approached me like most pro barber in the beauty salon. The blonde started the machine. Warm air immediately hit me, moving slowly while Yang slowly ruffles my hair. To spread the heat faster, I guessed.

She went from back to side, with me sitting as still as a statue. I felt like a doll. My eyes studied the blonde. It's the first time I could study her features this close without feeling awkward. The last time we're this close, it's after she pinned me to a wall. Pretty much not the best moment to roam your eyes _there_.

Yang has a perfect built. All the curves every guy(including me) would die for. Big, lilac eyes that's friendlier than anyone I've ever met. Not too skinny, not too bulky. How'd she got those at fifteen years old? Puberty? No, I think it's her genes. Back in the day, my mother too was attractive–maybe, one of the reasons how she got my father(or why father fell for her).

 _ **(Oooh...)**_

 _(What the–NO, YANG, GET OUT!)_

As I was saying, I couldn't help but feel a little jealousy. Not just because of Yang's body, though. I envy the warm family she has. The safety she has. The unnecessity of her to feel so much pain like the one I'm going through. I wished I was in her place.

"You're spacing out again."

I didn't realize she had turned off the hairdryer until she said that. Gazing up, my crimson eyes clashed against her lilac ones. Her hand stayed on my shoulder in gentle comfort. I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them back, she hadn't moved an inch. Slowly, a smile broke on my face.

"Thank you."

Yang raised her eyebrow. "For what? This?" She motioned to the hairdryer. "Who said I'm doing this for free?"

So much for the tender sisterly moment.

I blinked. "You didn't?"

She showed her empty palm. "Fifty liens. Pay up, now."

Fair enough, I guess. "Uh, let me get–"

"Ugh," she groaned. "That was the joke!"

A few seconds passed with my mouth forming an 'o'. "Oh. So, I don't have to pay?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Forget it. I'll just dump you into the bathtub again."

"Okay, okay," I raised both my hands, my smile widened into a grin. "Sorry that I didn't get your _very hilarious_ humor." Heavily implied sarcasm there.

"It's because you suck." She made a low 'hmph'.

"And you swallow," I stated smugly.

The blonde replied with an amused smirk, "You choke."

"Wrong," I argued, "I spit."

Yang went silent before she chuckles. "Looks like we got a mutual understanding, Ossy."

I guess I didn't have to explain the implied innuendo behind those. Knowing Yang, she most likely will tease me further the more she knows about me. Or, wait, does she know their meanings already?

"Y'know," she said again, "I like it more when you tease like this instead of brooding like emo. Really stress people up."

"I know. Sorry about that," I gave her a thin smile.

She mimicked that with a funny voice, "I know~ Sowwy 'bout that!"

My turn to roll eyes, despite smiling amusedly. It was comforting.

"I've been meaning to ask," Yang changed the topic, suddenly appeared unsure. "Didn't mean to stick my nose into your stuff, but I saw your weapons. One of them is broken. Is it because of... _that_ accident?" she carefully asked. "Sorry, I'm just curious."

"You could say so." I shrugged, trying to quench the memories and emotions those are starting to bubble up. No matter how hard I tried, it's difficult to keep them in the bay. I need someone. A person I can share my burden with. Deep down, I wanted to tell her everything. My mouth was itching to let the words go out. But I couldn't tell Yang, yet.

"It was... not something I want to remember."

Yang waited patiently. Maybe it was just my feeling, but she seems experienced in taking an older sibling role. Painfully, she reminded me of Josh when he's consoling me. If only he's here. I tried to look at her in the eye, but with my tears threatening to come up, I decided to turn away. I couldn't.

"It's okay." She lowered until our eyes are at the same level. Her arms moved to embrace me gently. "I'm here. You can tell me later whenever you're ready."

"Yea," I sighed. Feeling relieved with her understanding. I rested my chin on her shoulder. "Thank you, Yang." I hugged her back. "I... I'm glad I can call you my older sister."

She hummed, letting me bask in the warmth.

Then, I added in a faux annoyance, "Even if you're only a few months older."

It didn't take long to get her reaction. Yang giggled. Her body shook with mine as I joined in. That moment, I feel at home. No, more than that.

I _know_ I'm at home.

~-x-~

"Yang, when I said yes, it means yes to helping you buy groceries, and not... dressing me up!" I snapped the last part while glaring holes to Yang, who suddenly seems to find anywhere but my face is interesting.

The blonde stopped her not-so-innocent whistling. "I mean while we're at it, why not buy you some clothes as well?" Much more softly, she muttered, thinking I wouldn't hear her; " _I don't wanna lend you clothes all the time."_

On her side, Ruby pumped her fist. "Yeah! It's called–umm... killing two birds with a... bullet?" Then, her expression morphed into the 'Ruby is thinking so hard right now, please help before her brain explodes' thing. She scrunched her forehead. So serious. Adorably serious. "Ugh, what was it again?"

We answered her almost at the same time, "Killing two birds with a stone."

The blonde and I looked at each other. The 'that was my line' codes got thrown between us, went unnoticed by Ruby, who's now grinning happily after learning the right phrase. She slammed her fist into her palm. "Yes, that!"

"Arf, arf!" Zwei barked his agreement. His short tail wiggling with excitement.

"Let's go, team!" The youngest out of us pointed dramatically toward the shop.

Huffing, I tried to back away. "I really don't wanna-" A strong grip latched onto my wrist. Darn it.

I whined, succumbing to Yang's unbeatable strength dragging me into the Hunter's Station–the shop's name. Ugh, just when I thought I could handle it, these two would ruin everything. The door craned in with an intercom bell chime. I scanned my surrounding briefly, yet didn't find anything interesting. Out of the few equipment stores for Huntsmen needs available in Patch, this was the only highly recommended renowned clothing store.

At least, that's what they said. I'm not buying it.

And I couldn't believe I'm going to get stuck in here for a few hours with no available excuses to escape since I'm a–well, a girl. Yang continued dragging me. I guess I should skip the ultra boring part where we spent an hour browsing for stuff. Let me spare you.

It's like browsing a game's inventory and shop, except there are ten times of the sheer items, all average in price. And no rare items that might actually interest you. Gosh.

~-x-~

It was almost three in the afternoon and I'm ready to escape. Yang had a pile of clothes; underwears, shirts, pants, even a new hoodie along with a cap 'Greatest Hero Ever'. Yuck. I cringed at that one. Seriously?

Following us, Ruby zipped here and there, following anything that looks interesting to her–which practically saying, _everything_. She would occasionally show her discovery to Yang and let the blonde pick if it's up to her taste.

Yes, _her_ taste. Not mine.

But I wouldn't deny, Yang has a good sense of fashion. Every article of clothing she picked was okay. At least, to me, since I look good in them–she had me trying every single one. The colors weren't too vibrant, yet also not too dull. It's somewhere between–just perfect. It's the process of getting them that I hate the most.

I wonder if Blake relates to Yang and Ruby as well when shopping. I shivered. Nope, please no.

Ruby had run off to wherever she got to be, while Yang lumbered on toward the stockings and leggings section. I decided I've got enough. Without notifying her, I turned around to the exit. Could use some fresh air.

Taking a deep breath, I vent out the boredom that's been lingering since the start. It's no longer hot outside. The sun had begun setting to the west. Usually, at this hour, the sky is still light blue in Vale. But not in Patch; it turned into yellowish orange as if wanting to compete with the season. I would've continued enjoying the sight if it's not for a distressed begging that came from my right.

"No, no, please. No water. Please!"

It didn't surprise me to find a scraggly blue-haired boy around my age getting bullied by four others. The bullied boy held tight to his largest bully, hanging dearly above a small pond in this park I just noticed exist beside the store. Why he looked so scared, I had no clue. But are not ponds _that_ deep? Still, he needs help.

I strolled to them and announced myself. "Let him go."

They turned their heads to me. The one the boy was clinging to smirked. "You mean, like this?" He flailed his arm to shake the kid off, who started panicking.

"No, no, don't let me go!" he yelped.

"Hey!" One of his goon, a dark-haired boy, pointed at me, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

I answered calmly. "A bunch of bullies."

They laughed at that. One of them–a boy with spiky mohawk hair– approached me. He wore a smirk of confidence that I remember; only those with Aura dares to bully people like this. Crap. I started to realize I've stuck myself into another trouble bigger than I expected. I should've thought it carefully, but as always, I was reckless.

"So what?" he said. "Beat it, doll face."

My emotion flared. What did he just say? Sexual harassment? I snapped. My hand flew before I could stop it. Smack!

 _(Later, I learned that it doesn't include as harassment. Sorry, but not sorry for exaggerating.)_

The mohawk-haired boy was stunned. He touched his cheek, now slowly reddening from the impact. Then, his face contorted in rage. A fist flung at my face, and for the first time, I realized one thing. It's visible. Slow. Unlike Adam's or Blake's attacks those have super speed, I could see this one. I dodged to the left. His fist passed harmlessly.

He threw another one, which I managed to avoid as well. It seemed to frustrate him. With a cry, he jumped at me and did a spinning kick. This time, I had to shield myself with my arms. The impact hurt more than I expected, then I remembered why; I had no Aura at all. He finished with a strong jab. Thankfully, I ducked in time. I somersaulted backward, making a distance between us.

"Not so tough anymore, huh?" he mocked, then broke into a dash.

With my right arm, I redirected the coming punch to my face. He overextended and exposed an opening–a common mistake. I didn't waste any time to land an uppercut right just above his stomach. It's a tender spot that would drive anyone out of air if hit correctly.

The boy fell onto his knees and began vomiting. Looks like I hit it just right. However, my opponents didn't give me any respite to savor my short-lived victory. Two more came, flanking me. I tried to retreat, but they seemed to know my plan.

I forced myself to trade blows while avoiding taking as much hit as possible. I may be faster, but they had the Aura advantage. Whenever I landed a hit, it felt like crashing against a fridge. My speed was failing faster than my expectation, and the table slowly turned.

Suddenly, something hard hit the back of my head. I stumbled, losing balance. The ringing in my ears made it hard to focus. I spun, ready to land a counter-attack. My fist connected with a wall. I screamed in pain. Something inside my right arm shattered.

My knees thudded against the ground as I clutched my broken arm. The pain ate every muscle and bone. I ignored the people who stood surrounding me with their mockery and jeering. I stared at the soil with falling tears. Why? Why does this happen to me? Why am I helpless? Why am I weak? If it's not because of the pain, I would've punched the dirt in anger.

I wasn't sad. I was angry. So angry. At Adam. At Father. At myself.

"Leave her alone!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed.

I looked over my shoulder. Ruby stood before us, trying to look as defiant and angry as possible. Yet, it's hard to do so with her trembling form.

"Heh, looks like the heroes coming to us are getting weaker and weaker? Next, I expect a dog coming," one of my assailant mocked. His friends laughed.

 _Well_ , I thought dryly as a familiar little dog approached and stood by Ruby's side; _he isn't half wrong._ Zwei coming to Ruby's aid was almost as helpful as a fly. No deterrence effect, unless if the cuteness overload can kill you. I choked from my sob at the thought, then winced as it sent another throb to my upper arm.

Ruby yelled the magic word; "Yang!"

The bullies shifted uneasily. Even the biggest dude seemed nervous after hearing that name. I wonder if Yang is as famous as my brother?

I waited. Where is Yang?

Without a warning, something crashed into our midst. Dust flew up, obscuring my vision. I coughed, then saw everything. As the dust slowly settled, I saw a friggin' scary sight. Yang's figure slowly rose, like a badass protagonist in a hero movie. But that's not it. She was on fire. Literally. On. Fire.

I made a wise choice; scrambling away from her. "Akh!" I yelped, forgetting my injury. The sound drew the flaming blonde's attention. She turned to me, her crimson eyes glaring with a deadly glint. Wait, crimson? I shook. That was the first time I felt fear after _him_.

Yang cocked her fists, transforming her bracelets into a pair of gauntlets. They slowly backed away, but she didn't give them the chance. She screamed, "You are all dead!"

And with that, she blasted off. Followed by everyone's panicked cry.

~-x-~

Ruby helped me get back onto my feet as soon as the fight finished. Meanwhile, my blonde savior dusted off her hands as she approached us. What about the bullies? They already made a neat heap of bodies near the tree, groaning. Poor boys.

"Well," I said with a pained smile, "I'm glad I'm not your enemy."

Yang no longer blazed in a fiery flame, but her crimson eyes seemed to say she's still mad.

I winced when she examined my arm. "I'll be fine. It's just-"

"Fractures," she cut off with flat tone. "A few broken bones if you're lucky enough."

I muttered, "I've got worse."

"You fought four Signal third-year trainees without using your Aura," Yang pointed out. "Like, no Aura at all."

"Yeah, and they got like Aura and semblances, but you still–pow! Whoosh! Kapow!" Ruby practiced several jabs. "That's so cool!" she said, awe shines in her silver eyes.

"Not cool," her sister interrupted, forcing Ruby to go silent. "That's dumb."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know. Sorry, I won't get reckless again."

Yang blinked once; her eyes reverting back to lilac. She shook her head in disappointment and sighed, making me feel a bratty sibling who wouldn't listen to her older sister. "Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

I cradled my bad wrist. Yeah, I guess I can't hide it forever. "I couldn't."

"What?" Ruby and Yang asked at the same time. Their eyes looked at me in puzzlement.

Of course. Who couldn't use their Aura once they have it unlocked? I guess I have no choice.

"The accident that almost killed me and erased parts of my memories...," I told them with a defeated sigh, "...it also crippled my Aura beyond repair."

~-x-~

The Signal's infirmary, luckily, was always open. The trio–counting Zwei in– took me there without any problem. Ruby had a cute sad expression, with her lower lip trembling. Reminds me of Blake whenever I chastised her for a good reason. I already expected the silver-eyed girl would feel bad for me, so that's why I tried to sooth her earlier, telling her I've been dealing with this for a while. That actually only served to make her sadder.

Yang's frown was understandable, except that she seems to dwell on it too much. None of my empty words could affect her. Funny, I was supposed to be the one who needs comfort and consolation, but now I'm the one telling lies–trying to deceive myself.

Apparently, I got shattered knuckles, several fractures, and a dislocated joint. So much colossal damage avoidable just with your Aura. The doctor took it upon himself after hearing Ruby's explanation of her witnessing I hit Cardin's(the bully's name) barrier semblance without Aura reinforcement after all.

One sidenote she said; the speed and strength of my attack went as far as breaking a hole in the barrier itself. Yang whistled at that.

"You know, that's pretty cool. I mean, even my punches won't crack it when fully charged unless I use my semblance. Imagine if you had Aura."

Looking up from my new splint and gips, I glared at her. First, she worried, now she encourages me? Truly a great sister material.

"Miss Branwen," the doctor told me, "While it might be impressive, fighting without Aura has great risks. Right now, I recommend you to have your Aura unlocked unless you wish the injuries to heal in a few months. For now, your bones are mended back together, however, if you overexert before it's fully healed..." He shifted slightly and continued in a lower, more serious tone, "...your arm might get seriously damaged."

Ruby and Yang raced to protest, "But–"

I silenced them with a cough, followed by a stern glare. Turning to the doctor, I nodded my head. "Thanks, Doc. I'll try to."

If it was suspicious, the man in white didn't grasp it. He ripped a small piece of paper and started writing hastily on it in a chicken-scrawling style. "This is the recipe for the painkiller and antidote. Get some rest, and try to not move your injured arm for a while." Maybe he saw it in my eyes that I'm not the kind to stay still, so he added, "I meant the last part."

"Will do." I rose up from my chair and bowed. "Thank you."

Not waiting for a reply, I turned away and began walking to the exit, ignoring the questioning stares on my back. I know what they're going to say. I don't want to hear any of those empty apologies and condolences. Heck, I don't even want to admit it myself. I got weaker. Yes. But I can fight. I still can defend myself. I'm not…

I gripped the doorknob until my knuckles went white. Damn it. I took a hasty breath, trying to stabilize my pulsing emotions. I don't want to admit it, but why does my mind keep repeating the same thing?

...a cripple.

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N:** _More RWBY physic. You can shatter the road. You can blow people sky high. You can even break a mecha-suit. All of those with a single Aura-packed punch. Go figure._

 _But without it? Ositha is an example. Poor gal._

 _I've been feeling pretty lucky being able to upload 3 chapters consecutively in a row for 3 weeks. No promises for further chapters tho. Enjoy!_

– **Karvost**


	23. XXIII: Ositha

23\. Ositha:

 **Of Surprise Visits and Secret Letters**

* * *

As much as I tried avoiding to bring up the A-word along with its sensitive topic, that's what's been happening to me. I would try to sleep. Couldn't sleep for an hour. Finally drifted off to sleep due to exhaustion. Got _that_ dream. Stuck in there for hours. Woke up with a start. Then, it's already morning.

Some people said nightmares are prophetic. I should've thought of that possibility, but being someone who never believed in mystery-related stuff, I ignored it. I didn't realize I left myself vulnerable in the open. Luckily for me(always lucky), someone got my back.

Blake.

Unfortunately, that was a bit pretty short notice from her.

~-x-~

For the rest of the week, I spent my days with a very terrible mood. Ruby wisely stayed out of the way, preferring to play her games and leaving the job to her sister. I would too if I was in her place. No one seemed to get why I made such a big fuss from getting wrecked by bullies. If any, they were awed by my courage to fight without Aura–something few had the guts to do.

Oh please, I've faced worse: a horde of Grimm, Faunus extremists, and... Adam. That last one is the worst.

Now, with all of that, can you not expect me being salty after getting my arse kicked by a bunch of brats? I thought so.

I flexed my good hand in front of the mirror. Several times. Feeling it so alive and yet... so fragile. Raising it to my cheek, I felt my fading scar.

"Ossy!" came Yang's sing-song voice from outside my room, nearly startling me.

I went out of my room and peeked downstairs from the railing. "What's it, Yang?"

"Old man's asking for you." The blonde winked. Her usual teasing followed shortly after, "I wonder why~?"

Qrow? That must be something important.

I stole the scroll-phone from her hand, blowing her a cherry as the brawler faked a whine, 'he must have missed you more than me'. At the corner of my eye, I spotted Ruby watching us. A tint of jealousy colored her face but quickly disappeared as she averted her attention elsewhere. Cutie.

"Hello?"

"Kid," he greeted me. "Listen, Signal called earlier."

"Yes?"

"Someone sent me a package. Thought you might wanna check it out first while I'm still away. Just let me talk to the staff once you arrived." He paused, "Bring Yang along, just in case. Heard you broke an arm in another idiot stunt."

I winced at the last part. "Okay. But why?"

"Cuz," Qrow answered, "They said it's from Atlas."

I froze.

Atlas.

Josh.

"What's it?" Yang asked, noticing my frown.

I moved the scroll away and turned to her. "Not sure, but it could be the answers I need."

~-x-~

After I let Qrow do the talking–plus Yang's unnecessary flexing off–, the staffs brought us to the Principal; Mr. Redbrick. Apparently, my blonde cousin was quite an infamous troublemaker, seeing from the stern glare he sent her way. We even had to explain that she, in fact, didn't make any trouble.

Wonder what did you do, Yang?

 _ **(Shhh...)**_

He didn't say a lot, only gave us the package with its wrapper–half-torn. There's a piece of paper sticking out, among the sender and receiver's tag:

 _From: Braun Hagel, Atlas  
To: Principal George Redbrick, Signal Academy, Vale_

I raised an eyebrow, faintly remembering the sender's name as one of my family's butlers. I don't remember clearly which, but he must be among those who followed Josh to Vale. Then, it clicked in place. Josh must've asked the guy to send this package on his behalf.

Smart.

I was about to unwrap the rest of the package right there, but then remembered where we were. With a curtsied nod, I thanked the principal and dragged Yang off. He waved us off with an amused look that's directed to me. Not like it's uncomfortable, but was he expecting something... more?

I shoved the thought away, following Yang's lead. My blonde companion pointed to the courtyard–one of the bench for Signal's students usually hang out after classes. The tidy rows of trees helped, too, making the area looks comfy even if the sun was up above our heads, stinging with its rays in summer.

"What's this?" she asked.

I shook my head, staring at the small package on my lap.

"Well," ever the chipper, Yang urged, "what are we waiting for?"

My frown met her silently. I still remembered Blake's short message three days ago. A warning that told me to be careful and if possible, try to vacate away as quickly as possible, since it seems Adam has located me with the help of his spies. I still didn't know how he manages to make people stalk me. Or maybe, it's a custom that they track down deserters?

I found myself staring at Yang's warm lilac eyes. She was smiling, obvious to my thoughts. Still, she deserves to know. The blonde had done so much for my sake. I could never forget those warm embrace she gave me whenever she found me struggling in my nightmares. She taught me everything a girl should know.

And furthermore, she's already the older sister I wished I have.

But how would she react? Will she be disgusted? After finding out that I'm originally a boy? Would she think I was just using the opportunity?

Now, I understood how Blake feels to explain to me that she's in the White Fang.

Yet, she told me anyway. Because she trusts me. I steeled my nerves. Maybe, it's my turn to trust someone else, too. I moved my lips, looking at my cousin in the eye.

"Yang."

"Hm?" she hummed.

"Let's talk... about hypothetical stuff."

"Like?"

"Such as. Well, as an example," I nervously wrung my hands. " _Gimmeamoment_."

Yang giggled, placing her hand on mine and squeezed it. "Come on, Ossy, I promise I won't bite!" Then, she smirked. I could guess what's coming. "Unless if you want that."

Coughing with red ears, I deflected it. "Let's not. I'm straight, thank you very little."

"Bummer," she puffed her cheeks. "That can change, though."

 _Change my other half_ ; I thought. It seemed unlikely. After all, I have a promise to keep. And I don't want to think the possibility–snap out of it, Os! I felt like slapping myself. Yang was just joking, jeez! Why should I react to her seriously?

"Yang!" I hid my embarrassment with that exclamation.

"Okay, okay, fine!" she put her hands up, her amused smile still there.

I gave her a glare.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's get serious."

Sighing, I looked at the tower of Signal looming before us. Right. It's now or never. I started, "Let's say you have a special semblance. A unique ability no one has ever had. Not even a similar thing like that. Something you've never–"

Yang held a finger up. "Could you cut it short, please?"

"Your semblance creates a copy of yourself."

I could tell Yang got puzzled. She shrugged. "I dunno, but I've seen some people with clone semblance. It's not that rare, y'know."

"Are their clones–" I stopped, looking for a better word. Turning my head to her, I motioned with an awkward movement of flailing arms. "Er, sentient? I mean, can they act on their own will? Do they have their own minds and personalities?"

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. "...no."

"Lastly, can they create an opposite-gender clone?"

Yang shook her head. "What are you getting at?"

"That _was_ my semblance."

"Wait, what?"

~-x-~

The explanation went faster and shorter than I expected. Yang was shocked, but what surprised her the most is why my father's decision on taking my other body to Atlas and shut the world out. I too got no better ideas why. Though, she's more curious with the letter Josh sent for me. Even I've almost forgotten it's there the whole time, on my lap.

It's a small crumpled paper with... I wouldn't be surprised, a chicken-scrawl style of writing. Looks like some people just don't change at all. I smiled a little. My smile disappeared as I started reading:

 _Hello, Qrow_

 _I'm making this quick. Os is with you, isn't he? If not Os, then Ositha. That's why her other body is still alive, even in a coma. Their semblance has something to do with this. Father has been keeping him in an intensive life support system, but that's not the problem._

 _The other day, we had a council meeting. They pressured Father into to conduct more real-life tests of our Aura-based combat androids. This is a big problem. The new tech–I joined the research–, will be running based on someone's Aura. There will be volunteers, but Father suggested Osmond as the first real-life trial._

 _He is desperate to get Osmond back. This why I'm contacting you. They will take a part of the volunteer's Aura–that would be fine if the person has full Aura. Right now, Osmond doesn't. Worse, Father doesn't know that and won't listen to my words. Also, he seems to plan to take all of Osmond's Aura and–rudely speaking– stuff it into the android._

 _Qrow, I don't know what could happen, and I don't want to expect the worst. Please, bring Osmond back. Only he alone could do this before it's too late. I beg you about this as a favor. For my little brother._

 _Braun, (Josh)_

I swallowed. Feeling suffocated. I didn't even know how to describe it. Mixed feelings that crashed against me without mercy. The dam I tried so hard to build since these three weeks fell apart. I forgot what happened afterward; it was a blur of motion and tears.

Yang held me close as I let out all my weeks of pent-up emotion in her embrace. I don't care anymore about my tears staining her shirt. Yes, I'm weak. I finally accepted that fact.

Fate doesn't seem to care if I've made peace with my inner turmoil or not.

Because in the corner of my eye, I caught a silhouette of a man standing near the entrance gate of Signal. Immediately, I felt the alarms in my mind went off. I quickly broke apart from Yang, who protested in surprise(I shoved her, I think). I jumped to standing position, looking at the person. He already moved away and disappeared behind the wall.

But I swear, I could never forget that red wilting rose on his black charcoal coat. Never in my lifetime. It was red, right?

"Yo, what is it?" Yang snapped me out of it. "You look like you saw a ghost."

That's because I did, Yang.

"Nothing;" came my default reply. The pale face of mine probably didn't help to convince her, but she didn't pursue it further. I hastily shoved the actual package to her hands. The blonde raised her eyebrow. "I'll catch you up later. See you at home."

"Hey!" she called back, but I already left her with hasty steps. Blake's previous warning ran into my thoughts. I could be mistaken, but I have to make sure.

Was that _him_?

~-x-~

From Signal, I followed the possible direction where the mysterious figure left to the Town of Patch. The lack of vehicles and few people going around helped to make it easier to locate them. Unfortunately, I didn't have any sight of that person. Where could he be going? Occasionally, I threw my gaze around, looking for anything that matches with mask, red hair, black coat, and gun.

Nothing.

Wandering aimlessly, I started to think that this is a trap. I shouldn't be going too far alone. Patch might be safe, but if someone took me from behind, there's no telling where I could end up at. Even more, it's not like I know everyone here.

I halted my footsteps. Reconsidering my options. If I leave now, the Taiyang family won't let me without a long explanation. Plus, I have no sum at all for meals, much less a ticket to go somewhere far. The safest option is to stay here, but if Adam already knows where I am, then he would find out about Yang and her family, too.

What if with me leaving, I'm putting them in danger? No, I can't do that. There are already too many lives at risk. I can't drag more people into my problems. Groaning, I almost pulled my hair out of frustration. Why couldn't I get some peace?

" _Looking for me?"_

I froze. That voice. It was his. Where did it come from? It was faint, almost like I was hearing an illusion. But I knew, I didn't. Adam Taurus; my mentor, ex-lover, and the lieutenant of White Fang, is here.

Slowly, I turned around. Across the street, he stood there, with a smirk that said he's been waiting for me to notice his presence.

"Hello, my darling."

" _Adam_ ," I mouthed, flatly. No distaste or anger.

And the next moment, I found myself walking toward him, crossing the empty street that divided us. Part of me yelled to run away and never look back. Run off to save myself. Run back to my home–the innocent family that took me in. But the other part of me, calm as the water surface in a glass, said I'll fight this battle. Alone.

His gaze lingered on my sling as I stopped in front of him. "Look at you, now."

I didn't reply.

Adam began encircling me, like a shark to its prey. He spoke, "Weakling. Coward. Backstabber, Traitor."

It was hard not to flinch at each word he said because all of them were true. Through my gritted teeth, I hissed, "I know."

"You betrayed me, my love. Siding with those people who promised you safety. Now, look how well they've kept it."

Ugh, I hate his 'i told you so' tone. So condescending and annoying.

My glare met his mask. "What do you want from me, Adam?"

Adam stopped his pacing, leaning closer toward me. "I always love your courage, especially when you're cornered with no escape. It never ceases to amaze me, Kora," he paused, then smiled knowingly, "Or, should I call you Osta, now?"

I corrected, "Ositha."

The crimson-haired man withdrew away. "Ositha, it is. Ositha Burlywood," he said as if savoring the name. "The twin sister of Osmond Burlywood. But it's a shame that the world knows her actual name is always Clara Burlywood."

"You knew nothing," I whispered.

He shook his head. "Why must you keep lying to me, my love?"

Growling, I took a step forward. "I lied to you once, but it was to protect myself."

"You-"

"Has it ever crossed your mind, Adam, that you've been hurting me? Have you ever realized, that this," I pointed at myself, "was your own doing all along?"

I grabbed his hand, guiding it to my thumping chest. Adam froze.

"Every day, I think about you. What I could've done better to prevent this from happening. Every morning, I woke up with your blade cutting me, limb by limb. Every night, I sleep without any will to continue waking up tomorrow." I felt my cheeks wet again. "You're the reason why I'm like this, Adam."

It's... I hate to admit, was the best mix of lie and truth I've ever said. Thankfully, there was no bypasser near us to spectate this moment. Not like I would care. It's impossible to care when I'm betting my soul and trying to talk my way out of this.

After a while, he finally spoke, "Is this why you left?" He harshly yanked his hand out of my grip and spat, "Be honest to me."

I swallowed. Is this the crucial question he's been meaning to ask? My eyes stole a glance at his hip; where the duo Wilt and Blush ready to shed blood. Maybe, maybe a little truth won't hurt. I took a deep breath.

"Adam, I told you already; I was saving myself. The boy you kidnapped... it was me. This is my semblance. I was trying to run away without drawing eyes on me. And I have to do anything it takes to escape. You... you killed _me_."

My ex took his mask off. Revealing the scar that never failed to make me wince. His blue-and-grey eyes gazed at mine crimson ones. Hurt. Betrayal. Pain. Anger. Along with that, his breath slowly became heavy, thick with emotion.

I took a shaky breath. "I'm not what you think I was."

"All this time," his anger flaring, "I've been deceived by a Burlywood?"

"Adam-"

"Rargh!" Within the blink of an eye, he unsheathed his katana.

"ADAM!" I yelled.

Miraculously, the deadly red blade stopped an inch from my neck. I think my heart almost stopped. Again, missed death by a few milliseconds. This should really stop becoming my daily routine. I had no doubt my feet are freezing. Adam's next possible swing won't stop for the second time. What do I do now?

I stared at his marred face. The face that I came to forbiddenly enjoy seeing after a while before he tried to kill me and my brother. Is there really nothing I could tell him? I may be Osmond, but this is my female self. My own female consciousness fell for him. I wanted to say it, but as soon as I recite it in my head, it sounds more like a bluff than truth.

"Adam," I called his name again, then looked down to the pavement. "I'm sorry."

The blade near my neck visibly shook, but only for a moment. My words still have effects on him. Let's push my luck. I took a step forward. "I know it hurts you."

"Those words mean nothing to me," he growled.

I baited him, "Are you angry because I ran away," My left arm went akimbo, "or because of the fact that I _am_ a Burlywood?"

Adam tensed. I could see the conflict in his eyes. He never wanted to kill me. Just a little threat. Somehow, I knew it. He wanted to shock-therapy me. How else did he stop his blade from separating my head off my shoulder? Aw, come on, I thought he'd never care about me. Why is he making this harder for me as well?

I sobbed. "Why are you making this harder for me? Adam, please, just me leave me alone," I begged. "I can't... do this anymore. I've lost... everything–"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Yang screamed with her blazing hair as she dashed toward us. On both wrists, her gauntlets were ready for action. But I knew her. Her anger, especially. It won't help us at all.

I moved in front of Adam, blocking Yang. "Stop!" I yelled.

Yang halted, disbelief and confusion clearly written on her face. "Os, move away! Why are you defending this creepy guy? Didn't he just tried to kill you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"But-"

"Stay out of this," then I continued, "please."

 _For your and your family's sakes_ , Yang; I added silently, praying she could read those words from my hopeful eyes. It would be easier if it's just me involved. Yang, Ruby, and Tai, as much as they can fight, I don't want to put them in any possible way of harm.

My good hand grabbed Adam's arm. "Let's go."

~-x-~

"If you don't want the whole bunch at Signal coming to us, I suggest keeping it low," I muttered, still dragging the crimson-haired Faunus in tow.

"That's what you're worried about? Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Afraid?" I repeated, halting my steps and turned to him. My eyes glared against his. Yes, I'm so afraid. So _fucking_ afraid. The first time I'm using a literal bad word. My short fifteen years old life was about to end in the hand of someone I took a liking to. Forget that last part, the idea of dying is already scary. There are so many things I haven't done, yet.

But funny, I don't feel scared anymore.

"Afraid?!" In this small alleyway between two buildings, my voice resonated. "What's the worst could happen?" Oh, of course, the worst could happen.

"Do it," I told him, raising my chin so high; a show of pride and dignity. "Do it, Adam. If it makes you happy for what-so-fucking-ever vengeance you sought. End me." I pointed to my chest. "Kill this Burlywood! You've always wanted that, right?"

It's weird to note that I'm the one exploding emotionally, right now. Not Adam. He simply watched my outburst without a single word. The katana in his right hand hanging low, no longer threatening. I tried to ignore my racing heartbeat and breath. This isn't right.

Then, he sheathed his weapon. And leaned down until our faces were just an inch apart. I smelled his scent; an intoxicating mix of iron and rose. His breath washed down my lips, tickling them lightly. My face slowly began heating up. Too close. Oh, crap. Please, not in this situation.

He whispered. "I'm angry because you left me alone."

My eyes widened. Unconsciously deep down my heart, I already hoped to hear those words, even though, I was still bracing for death. How? Why? What am I feeling? Sadness? My chest thumped, feeling like it would burst any moment. I don't understand this scary feeling.

Looking away, I whispered back in a shaky voice, "This is so unfair."

"What's unfair?"

"You." I gritted my teeth. "You are toying with my feelings."

"So do you," Adam retorted, before connecting his lips to mine.

Time seems to slow down like a lazy snail. I didn't want to complain. Heck, I wished it to stop completely. This moment... it's scarily beautiful. I couldn't comprehend it, but I love it. I love every second spent. Just like I loved it with Blake.

Three seconds. Five seconds. Ten seconds. Then, we broke off. I gasped for air, yet still tempted to capture his lips one more time. Ugh, damn hormones.

"Ositha," Adam called my name gently. "Do you want me?"

I swallowed. Tricky answer. "I didn't."

He scoffed, half-amused, half-annoyed. "Past tense. You Burlywoods and your way with words. Never cease to amaze me."

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

I shook my head, feeling defeated. "Even if I say yes, there's no future for us, Adam. I'm not coming back. Never."

"I'm not asking you to come back."

Oh?

Accidentally, I blurted, "Then, why are you here, stalking me like a creep?"

Oops. I tested my luck too much.

To my surprise, Adam sighed. "Sienna Khan is testing my loyalty to the Fang. She ordered me to hunt you down and kill you on sight. As a high leader, she wants to make sure every deserter punished severely, more so if they betrayed our cause."

"Gee," I muttered, "She never loves me, huh? But I thought you're the one who got spies to find me?"

"I was never going to kill you."

Rolling my eyes, I deadpanned, "You tried, though."

"Torturing you would be more enjoyable than killing you right away."

My smile disappeared, while his smirk came back.

"Okay." I nodded.

He frowned. "What?"

"If... if you're going to carry out her order-"

He placed a finger on my lips, effectively shutting me up. "Shhh."

I swear if this guy wasn't threatening my life with a blade previously...

Adam brushed off a loose strand of hair near my eye and tucked it behind my ear. For a second, his face showed worry. Something I've never seen before. And then, it was gone as he schooled his cold mask again. He placed his Grimm mask back in place, once again becoming the monster in my nightmare. It's hard not to tremble.

"Go."

I didn't move.

"I will turn a blind eye this time," he said. "But, promise me you'll get stronger from now on. Next time we meet, even if I love you, I won't be as lenient."

"But Blake," I suddenly said. "I thought... you–"

"You're always mine. Never her." The corner of his lips tucked up. "Are you saying you're jealous?"

Oh, if only he know I was more worried about my other half. I grabbed his coat and yanked him closer. Boy, I love playing with dangerous stuff, don't I? I hissed, "Shut up and stay away from her if you want me to keep my promise."

Adam countered; "You know, you're in no position to negotiate, my love."

"Yes, or no?" I pressed.

"Tch. Very well."

He wasn't expecting that I'd steal another kiss. Smiling mischievously, as if I was meeting an old friend and not a terrorist ex-boyfriend that almost took my head off, I released my grip. Yet, he grabbed my hand back in a tight grip. Even hidden behind the mask, I could feel his gaze, penetrating me again.

I sighed. Okay, fine. The same promise. Just what my other half, Osmond, had said to Blake. I spoke to him, "I promise, next time we meet, I will be the one pursuing you instead. And I will stop you."

"We'll see." He nodded in satisfaction. "Until next time, my darling."

Watching him walking off with his back facing me, I felt the drain taking its toll. My knees gave away, letting me fall onto the dirty ground. I've survived. And what did he say? He loves me? No, no, this is bad. It can't be happening. But then, I felt something in my hand. I curled my fingers open, and the world seems spun as I gazed to the gift Adam left behind.

A gold ring with several tiny specks of diamond on its surface. Where in Vale did he afford this expensive jewelry? How did he even have the time to get this made? It seems too expensive even if–oh, he stole it. Adam must've stolen it somewhere, and now he's giving it to me without thinking of the trouble I could get in if the authorities are looking for this ring.

He proved me wrong. When I turned it around, I caught an inscription on the inner side. The cursive font carved on the gold band nearly made me scream. For the second time today, my lungs wanted to implode. This is not funny. Written in it, was:

 _My Love, Kora_

I must be imagining it, right? There's no way this is real. When did he even get the time to have this made? He's got to be kidding me, giving this pledge ring of engagement!

~-x-~

"Os!" Yang exclaimed, then rushed to my side. I haven't moved at all, still staring at the cursed golden ring on my hand. "Are you okay?"

I gave her the bitterest smile ever and shook my head.

"Where did he hurt you?" she asked and began examining me for possible injuries.

I pointed to my head. "Mentally."

Her eyes turned red. The blonde rose up and prepared to dash. "Grrr, I'm gonna get that jerk!"

"No need to, Yang."

"Huh?" The blonde turned to me. The look on her face made me pity her. It must be pretty confusing to me right now. To her, a random guy came, tried to kill me, yet I protected him and dragged him away. Then, I ended up like this, but I told her don't go.

"You really are something," she muttered, kneeling before me.

"I know." I lowered my head.

"How long are you going to keep us in the dark? What are you up to, Os?"

"Yang, please. You don't know the danger."

She snapped, "Danger? Wouldn't it be more dangerous if my family and I don't know what happened and what are we up against?"

"It's better if you don't know. I'm trying to keep you safe."

SLAM!

A fist slammed into the wall just beside my face. I blinked. That's when I realized, Yang's truly pissed. Oh, great. Can't I just get one day where everyone doesn't come and explode on my face or try to take my life?

"I'm seriously getting sick of you, Os." Yang shook her head in disappointment. "Do you not realize I've been the one protecting you since day one?"

"That's not-"

"If _that_ guy came back and wants to kill me, can you stop him?" she mocked.

"Yang-"

"What could you do, Os? What could you do to 'protect' us?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. My shoulder shook. I jumped onto my feet and shoved Yang away. "You don't understand!"

The blonde appeared frustrated. "Then make me understand!"

"I can't!"

"Why?" she asked, hurt. "Do you not trust me?"

"It's not about that."

"Stop going in circles and just tell me, damn it! What is it about that's so hard to explain, huh? Who was he?"

I slowly shook my head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Fine!" Yang spat. "You know what, screw you and your angsty crap!" She flipped the bird and left without another word. Watching another person whom I came to care about walking away with their back turned to me truly hurts.

I smiled grimly. No one heard my whisper; "Sorry, Yang."

~-x-~

"Qrow," I said during the call. My right hand held the scroll on my ear while my left hand fiddled with a silver necklace. It's from the package Josh sent; one of my mother's luxury because I remember it's the only one she'd ever worn despite her luxurious status. "We need to go to Atlas. It's urgent, as Josh said."

 _"For gods' sake, pipsqueak,"_ he swore, then I heard a grunt as something slammed to the ground, followed by a whoosh of a blade being swung. _"You always catch me at bad times. What, now? Explain it short and quick, I'm in the middle of a horde, in case you can't hear."_ More clashing of metal meeting claws.

I sweatdropped. I guess there's always only be one Qrow in this world who could answer a call in the middle of fighting for their life without turning it into a big fuss. If I was him, I'd never answer that call in the first place.

I began summing up slowly; "My other half. Critical. Aura-based android test subjects. Father's going to use me. No one knows the chance of me not dying."

This time, I heard several bangs from a shotgun. Then, it was silent.

 _"Alright, I got it,"_ my druncle replied after several seconds.

"Where are you now?" I questioned.

He chuckled. _"Anima."_

"B-but, that's so far away!"

Even with an airship, it will take a whole day to get from Anima to Sanus, and not to mention from Vale to Atlas. What if it's too late?

 _"Ey, calm down, will ya? I'm about to meet someone who can help us. We'll get to Atlas by tomorrow night."_

"Who and how? By teleporting?" came my cynical answer.

 _"Teleporting... hmm, close enough."_

I swear, I could see Qrow scratching his stubble in amusement. What's his plan? Then, he spoke:

" _What do you think about portals, pipsqueak?"_

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N:** _Such an emotional chapter lol_

 _It's kinda following my emotional turmoil for the past several days. Lots of life crap happened, and I'm still juggling(dealing with) them like a boss._

 _Yes. That's a ring you would give to your fiance. Imagine Ossy's feelings._

 _So, turns out Adam wasn't as evil as we thought. I'm going to let the ship sail for a while. It's kind of... I don't know, beautiful? I mean, when I wrote this rewrite version of A &C, I didn't plan nor expect myself to actually write chemistry between our beloved Ositha and Adam. I just sorta wanted to make a good reason for her being able to stay in the Fang._

 _Now, look at this. I think I'm going to add a second ship, ignoring the glaring fact that Osmond and Ositha are the same person. Let's just not dwell on it and focus on how Ositha(Os) is going to save himself in Atlas. And then, of course..._

 _...the engagement with Weiss-cream._

 _Does this count as a harem if I say there'll be a bit of friendship romance too, between Ossy and Weissy?_

 _(xd dont worry, i ship OssyxBlake forever)_

 _P.S. I hope you like Yang being... well, Yangry. She has a very good reason for that, and it only makes sense if she gets angry after being kept in the dark repeatedly. Ossy hid a good amount of secrets and she only revealed a few. But, tell me your thoughts in the review, if you think otherwise and why._

– **Karvost**

~-x-~

 **Omake:**

"Where are you now?" I questioned.

" _Solitas_ ," Qrow slurred. " _Under the ice, under the ice_ ~"

What even...

"Qrow, are you drunk?"

" _The monster's running wild inside–errr, around me_ ~ _I'm_ _faydeeed_ ~"

Okay. That's enough stress for today. Click. I hung up.

~-x-~

 _We sing like that in the shower, don't we all?_


	24. XXIV: Ositha

24\. Ositha:

 **Reunion**

* * *

Finally, we're going home!

Here's the plan; get to Atlas, sneak into Burlywood's HQ, find my currently critical other-half, do whatever it takes to get him back because if he dies, I die, _too_. Lastly, ask Father to explain stuff, with two weapons–Qrow's greatsword and my dagger– on his neck, _if_ necessary. Sounds good?

Yeah, I know.

I think the stress is taking its toll on me. I started to sound like a mad guy–girl. Dang it, Qrow. You're rubbing it off again on me.

~-x-~

The next morning when the sky was still a mix of purple hue with dark gray, I'm already up. Gathering what-so-few belongings I have; two daggers, a hoodie, and a scroll, I've made sure not to miss anything. Adam's ring hung on my neck from the necklace that Josh sent. I got too scared to wear it but decided not going to leave it behind.

In front of the mirror, I grasped the pieces of jewelry. It's strange how a simple necklace and ring could change my appearance. I looked more dignified, like a proper lady. Even the blue sling slung across my chest wasn't enough to ruin the picture.

I picked one of the daggers, the one still in a good shape. Knowing I won't be fighting a lot with an arm like this, I decided to leave its twin sister behind. I will return back here, after all. Hopefully; I prayed to myself.

Four past fifteen in the morning. It's time.

To my surprise, my kind-of-uncle-in-law was already up in the kitchen, frying something sizzling on the pan. On the table, there's a pair of sandwiches, just missing out the layer of bacon on them. I paused, not sure of what to do. Did he know?

"You're not that stealthy, Os," he called out.

Ah.

I stepped into the room. "Good morning."

"Morning," he said, flipping the egg on the pan. "I figured you could use a nice and warm breakfast before leaving."

I dragged out a chair for myself. "When you say it like that, it sounds sad."

"Why, of course! I mean, I'm starting to look at you like my own daughter. Pretty sure Ruby and Yang feel the same thing. As sisters, if you get what I meant."

My smile followed Tai's words. I nodded. "Thank you. But, how did you know?"

"Qrow sent a message last night. Plus, he told me everything when you first arrived."

Oh, that makes a lot of sense.

"But... Ruby and Yang don't know, right?" I asked carefully.

"Nah. They won't understand."

"Good." I breathed a sigh of relief. "It's getting dangerous. That's why I'm leaving. I have to, uncle. This isn't just about myself anymore."

"I know." The blonde man turned the stove off. He put the eggs on each sandwich, and I spread my own with mayo. Tai put the pan away and sat across the dining table. "Still, you could've just stayed. Patch is, like, a safe haven. Everyone is protected here."

"Not anymore." I took a bite. "As a deserter, the White Fang is going to look at places for me. When that happens, you wouldn't like being around me."

A dark shadow passes Tai's face. Maybe he was wondering how bad it could be, but if he does, he didn't say it. The man sighed. "Fair point. I don't know how you got tangled with them, but I take it Atlas is now the safest option for you?"

Chewing, I nodded. This sandwich tastes better than my expectation. Maybe, because I know it's probably the last time I'm eating here. The breakfast, unfortunately, ended faster than my liking. I glanced upstairs, silently regretting that I can't say a proper farewell to Yang. And Ruby. Only Zwei, who was sniffing near my feet.

I took all my sandwich in one bite and picked up the little corgi, smiling. As much as I previously never liked dogs, this little guy has become an exception. Maybe, it's because he's smart–and most importantly, nice. The puppy whined sadly as if knowing that I'm leaving. I rubbed his head, occasionally touching the canine ears.

"I'm going to miss you as well, Zwei."

...

"Wait, you're coming along? You don't have to, Uncle Tai," I said, curious.

Closing the door behind us with a click, he glanced back at me and let out a short chuckle, "Heh, you think I'm gonna miss sending you off? Besides, you need me."

Huh?

He signaled with a finger on his lips. More explanation later. Probably, he doesn't want our conversation accidentally heard by Yang or Ruby.

~-x-~

"Raven is Yang's mom," Tai explained. "At least, before she left."

"Oh?"

We're walking side by side to the beachside near the port. I had to put my exposed good hand into my hoodie's pocket, with the hood covering my head. That didn't help a lot against the chilly morning sea breeze. Who knows it could be as cold as winter?

Five o'clock in the morning. The sun hadn't risen, but there's a glow of light at east, just behind the silhouette of Vale. It's a rare sight I've never set my eyes on.

"May I ask why?" I questioned carefully. "Uh, I mean, I'm just curious."

That does explain why Yang looked at me suspiciously when I first came. She must've thought I'm her mom's relative or something. Or maybe even her 'magically shrunk' mom, as Tai had asked. I still couldn't get that one out of my head.

"Long story, but that's not why I'm here." The man grinned when noticing my puzzled expression. "It's because of her semblance. She can make portals straight to people she has bonded to. She got one each for Qrow, Yang, and me. So, she can get to him, and then to me. Otherwise, she couldn't reach you at all."

"I see now."

I'm still curious. How do we get to Atlas at this rate?

"She should be here any moment," said Tai, after checking his scroll.

We've stopped. Listening to the faint sound of waves crashing against the sand. I enjoyed the nature melody, and without a warning, my mind began sequencing the memories of what has happened these several weeks. Ruby and Yang were prominent in each scene. Ah, I'll remember them. Always.

...

"When is Ruby's birthday?" I suddenly asked.

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Huh? October thirty-first. Why?"

Before I could reply, a low _zing_ filled the air. We both turned our heads at the portal that opened out of thin air. It was black with many glowing crimson circles orbiting and rotating around. Then, a leg stepped out, followed by another and the owner's body. Grimm mask. I gulped. No, it's not Adam. There's no way Adam would wear bell-shaped leggings and a sexy short combat skirt.

Ugh, stop imagining weird stuff, Os!

"Rae," my uncle greeted. It's flat. Like someone who'd already give up on being polite. Must be quite a history they had; I observed.

I couldn't see beyond her mask, but her voice was amused; "Tai. It's been a while."

"Sure is." I swear I felt my uncle rolling his eyes.

Raven turned her attention at me. "Let's get down to business, shall we? My little brother should be already half-way to Atlas by now. We'll meet him there."

Maybe my distrusting face showed it. She took off her mask–which, now, I realized looked more like a helmet than a mask– with both hands. Good grief. Now, I realized why Tai and Qrow said I look like both my mom and aunt. The raven-haired(cue pun) woman jeered at me. "Is little girly afraid of monsters?"

Our crimson eyes clashed. Now, I noticed despite our hair difference, we had a similarity of the Branwen genes. No wonder, Tai mistook me for her when I first came here. With my eyes narrowing, I answered sternly. "No. You just remind me of someone that I hate _and_ love with a passion."

My rebuke seemed to snap her and surprised Tai. I'm not weak. At least, I can't afford to show my weakness. And I need her to know that I'm no meek girl.

She smiled, not kindly. "Should I say 'you are welcome'?"

I was about to prepare another retort, but Tai broke in; "Ladies! Ladies!" He chuckled awkwardly at my direction, his agitated eyes blinking, probably saying 'sorry for her behavior', before stepping closer to Raven, and even with the low voice, I could hear him saying; " _Come on, now. You're not gonna pick a fight with a kid, are you_?"

Raven cooed, "Now, now. Relax, Tai. I have a feeling that she and I are going to get along so nicely, looking from how we speak to each other."

 _Yeah, right_ ; I muttered inwardly.

"Well, it's still hours away, right? What are you guys going to do?" the blond man asked. "We need to talk, by the way."

That's when I saw Raven's expression change. Nervous. No, not nervous. It's almost like she's... insecure? Ugh, what am I even doing here in front of an ex-married adult couple?

She turned away from him. "We'll talk later."

Tai's shoulder fell.

"Fine."

Gosh, can I be anywhere but here, now?

"Hey," Raven called me. "Let's leave."

~-x-~

Tai's sad face, as he waved us off, was the last thing I saw of Patch before the strange scary-looking portal took us away somewhere far. It felt like walking through a door–if you ignore the creepy whoosh. I slowly adjusted my eyes. It was pretty dim here until I could see from a faint glow of orange outside what looked like tent flaps.

We're in a tent? I thought Qrow is on an airship?

"Where are we?"

A torch lit up, lighting the whole room. I squinted under the sudden brightness. The tent was more spacious than Adam's headquarter back in the Fang, plus there are several types of furniture here. This must be not a mobile camp, but rather where people could stay for a while. Otherwise, how could they get a lot of large and redundant things?

"My tribe's encampment," behind me, Raven answered. "As I said, I need to know more reasons why I should help you. And how you would like my help." She sat down near a low coffee table. Her crimson eyes glinted under the orange fire. "Now, let's talk."

Grunting, I sat down near her. "What do you need to know, Aunt?"

A brief flash of bemusement appeared on her face. She cocked her head, "So, you're aware of who I am. Interesting."

"As much as I'm aware of Qrow."

"That cut things shorter." Then, she called out loud, "Maya!"

Amidst shuffling of footsteps, a muffled voice replied from outside. "Yes, ma'am?"

A head poked in later. It was a girl with gray eyes(or silver, but I was sure hers has a darker shade than Ruby's) and a dark brown hair that turned like a melting iron under the torchlight. She looked probably only one or two years older than me.

"Heal her while I make some tea for our guest," Raven ordered. Then, to me, she asked, "Do you mind Mistralian black tea?"

"No," I replied curtly.

 _Heal_?

Maya stepped into the tent and approached me. She knelt on my side and gently spoke to me, "Here, let me see your arm."

"Uh." I slowly unslung my bandaged arm, moving it until the older girl could examine its condition.

She tenderly cradled my injured arm. In the corner of my eye, I saw Raven studying us and scoffed distastefully. The woman poured two cups of tea that let out faint white steams on the table. Meanwhile, I got a tingling sensation on my right arm. When I glanced back at my healer, I almost pulled away out of instinct. Maya's eyes glowed, and by that, I mean literally.

What the heck?

I inquired to her; "Is this your semblance?"

Raven cut in, "No, it's magic." Judging from her smirk, I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. What kind of magic even exist on Remnant?

Still, I decided to humor her, "Magic, huh?"

"There. It's done," said Maya.

I couldn't believe it. Flexing my wrist and hand, I found them working again seamlessly as if nothing bad had ever happened. With my other hand, I ripped the sling and bandage apart. My arm felt like new. Err, new-ish. Still awed, I said gratefully to her, "Thank you."

"No problem." She then timidly nodded her departure, staying just outside our tent. Close enough for a call, but far enough not to eavesdrop on us.

After she left, Raven started, "People were born differently in this world."

I turned my gaze from the tent flaps to her. "Such as?"

She sipped her tea. Her eyes lingered on her beverage. "Some born weak. Some born strong. Some were weak, yet trained their hardest to become stronger. All in all, those stronger always prevail." Pausing, she studied me like an antique item.

"And...?"

Crimson eyes trained on me. "However, there are those who are weak yet born with powers they don't deserve."

I didn't quite understand what she's trying to get at. My silence was all the answer she needed.

"My question is; which are you, Osmond?" She smiled at the last part, then her gaze moved to something behind me.

I tensed.

 _Whish_!

~-x-~

Something catapulted me with sheer willpower that sent me out of the tent within the blink of an eye. Despite my best attempt to land on my feet, I still crash-landed on the ground, kicking up some dust. A faint green glow flickered around my body, catching me by surprise. Aura? Since when? I thought I've lost it?

Did whatever magic that girl used to heal me, heal my broken Aura as well?

No time to dwell on it, as my attacker came out from the tent, followed by an amused Raven. Glaring daggers at the woman, I asked, "What's the meaning of this?"

"A little test," she announced. "We're going to see what are you made of."

I ground my teeth, fueled with anger. What's with everyone trying to pummel me to ground these days?! Couldn't they just chill and give me a break?

Around me, which I started to notice laid several more tents, with a fence made out of bare tree trunks surrounding us. I didn't know which direction, but the sun is high above my head. My opponent was a guy of mid-height, armed with a machete. Even from here, I could see its jagged edge–a sign of wear from continued usage. He fought often; I analyzed.

Several people started to gather around us, making a loose large circle. I suddenly felt nervous. What if they're going to attack me all at once? What does Raven even want?

"It's nothing personal." Raven walked several steps to the side, spectating us. "When my brother came here asking me for favor upon family's name, I may have said yes, but it's up to me to determine if you have your worth."

"I could never understand your skewed world-view," I snarked, remembering his words.

"A shame." She tsked. "I'm not surprised, though. Not many could understand me, after all. If only you could, then, you're more than welcome here."

Welcome? Is she mocking me, now?

The guy brandished his machete, then yelled as he charged at me. Immediately, I know his style–thank Adam for that–; brutal and overpowering. This is going to be a hard fight.

I ducked under the first swing and swung an uppercut at his jaw. He stumbled back, not expecting my agility. My dagger flashed, then a clash was heard as metal to metal collided. What power and strength I lacked, I made up with speed and mobility. _Swift as a bird, light as a feather, sting like a bee_ ; I chanted in my head.

In our several minutes of the short fight, I already get several hits on my opponent. Clean fast strikes with such precision that I'm sure would've made Adam and Blake proud. There's no sign of my opponent giving up any time, though. If any, he looked angrier. Meanwhile, I'm feeling exhausted. At this rate, I'm not going to win.

My slowing body forced me to take and block swings more than avoiding them. At some point, I heard a low cracking of metal but never got to focus on it because he never gives me the chance to recover. It would cost me a lot later.

Finally, I decided I had enough. I wanted to end the fight there, so I dodged his overextended swipe. The pointy end of my dagger was just an inch from his throat.

Breathing heavily, I made my ultimatum; "It's over. Admit your defeat."

"Or is it?" the man grinned, showing several missing teeth. He looked over to Raven, who hasn't said a word. So, she's the one who will end the fight?

My aunt shook her head, then turned away. "Never _ever_ give mercy."

A hand wrenched the dagger out of my grip. I gasped, not expecting the suddenness. One moment later, with me haven't prepared my Aura defense, it grazed deep across my torso. My mouth opened to scream in pain, but a fist collided against my cheek. My body spun mid-air, then landed roughly on the soil.

I was still wheezing when my automated Aura slowly made its way to repair most of the damage and stopped the bleeding. Unfortunately, it's still too low to heal everything. I glanced at Maya, who was staring wide-eyed at me while covering her mouth.

"In this world, the stronger ones always prey on the weaker. If you are weak, then you're destined to die. If you're strong, then... prove it," Raven's voice filled the clearing.

With both arms, I propped myself up. Wincing as my injured shoulder blade protested in agony.

Am I weak?

Briefly, my memory flashed backward. Everything came back. Even those I didn't want to see again. Adam. Blake. Josh. The White Fang assassins. Qrow. Tai. Yang. Ruby. Myself–my other half. Everyone I've met and witnessed their strength. Not all of them are powerful. But they have their own strength in each way. So am I.

I may be weak. But I'm not powerless. I'm not helpless. No, _we_ are not helpless.

A surge of Aura filled me. A familiar face with onyx eyes and shaggy dark hair appeared before me. Someone whom I need more than anyone in this world. The only missing piece of me. My reason to fight against my weakness in all odds. Waiting for us to become one whole entity once again.

Osmond.

"Thank you, Raven," I smiled. "For giving me a new angle of seeing things."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

I outstretched my hand, then someone threw me a crudely-shaped sword. I caught it with ease. This would do. Again, thank Adam for teaching me this technique. I extended my now vast amount of Aura into the blade, feeling my inner soul trickle, filling it with life. It's no longer a weapon in my hand. It's a _part_ of me.

Again, her henchman charged. Ruthlessly. He closed the distance between us within seconds. I stayed still, biding my time. My blade gleamed and glowed, from Aura. As his machete came from high above, I raised the sword. A loud clang was heard, followed by an explosive blast.

The hit took quite a chunk out of my Aura, but it was satisfying to see his surprised face as his weapon bounced back, the recoil sent him staggering backward. Before he could recover, I launched my all-out attack. A single diagonal slash empowered with Aura. A light sound filled the air as a green-white shockwave zoomed toward him.

It launched the guy off his feet, several meters away until he crashed into a tent that immediately collapsed on top of him. I stood still and waited, but the crumpled heap of fabric and poles didn't move.

Discharging my Aura from the blade, I turned to Raven with an exhausted sigh. The woman was watching me with an unreadable expression. Her words earlier ringed once again.

I spoke up, "I may be weak. But I'm not completely powerless. So is everyone else out there who are trying their best. Unlike you, who only gloat about what you can do; leaving everyone behind when they need you. Isn't it true?"

It touched a sore spot, I guessed. Raven narrowed her eyes. But I no longer care what she would do with my insult. I'm too angry to think my current priority was to get to Atlas. With two people made attempts on my life(even if both never intended to kill me) in the span of two days, it's only as much as I could take.

Raven looked like she wanted to come over and give me a good pummeling of her own. Yet, something held her back. Finally, she sighed. "Quite impressive."

Impressive? I had to stop myself from dashing at her with this sword.

"Now what?" Through gritted teeth, I said, "Are you going to take me to Atlas or not?"

She looked at the sky and answered, "We still have another hour."

"Want me to entertain you by fighting more goons?"

Raven shook her head with a smirk that made me want to punch her face. "No. Let's have a serious talk, Osmond."

"It's Ositha," I growled.

"Same difference."

~-x-~

"When I said those gifted with the power they don't deserve, I didn't mean you as one of them," she explained with a friendly light chuckle. So, after wrecking her henchman, apparently, I finally got a bit of respect from her.

"To me, it sounds like it." I slurped the tea, trying to calm my nerves. I had one ticket to Atlas and the last thing I wanted to do is to screw it up. Obviously, by not punching my host in the face. Strange, I thought that's what Yang would do to anyone who pissed her. I think I'm starting to take her as a role model.

"Funny. Do you think you have any extraordinary powers?"

I stared at my empty cup. With a frown, I placed it on the table. "Come to think about it, no. Unless if my semblance counts."

She leaned forward. "And what _is_ your semblance?"

"Mirror Matching."

Raven put down her cup. "Interesting name. What does it do?"

"Cloning ability with a single sentient opposite-gender clone that's connected with a link through our Aura. We have different albeit similar personalities, and while we're linked, we can still do things as separate individual entities," I summed it up shortly. I love memorizing stuff like that.

"Hmm," she dwelled on my explanation for a while. "Unique. But not extraordinary powerful, I guess?"

"No. At least, not when we're apart." Bracing both my hands on the table, I said sternly, "I need him back. My other-half, I meant. He's critically injured during my last fight and we got separated accidentally as my father took him to Atlas."

"I see, now. That explains why my brother wants to help you."

I scoffed, "He is my uncle, after all."

Raven seemed unaffected by the hidden insult. She changed the topic; "Do you believe in magic, Os?"

"Like what? The way that girl healed my Aura?"

Her nod was unexpected. I scrunched my eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

"Remnant is full of mysteries and lost histories. Including magic few people know actually existed. You are quite promising, Ositha. This is why I'm telling you; magic does exist. Have you ever heard about the story of the Maidens of Seasons?"

I tried to recall my memories, but it was fuzzy. "I think I read it when I was smaller, but I already forgot the details. Something about an old hermit granting four maidens the magical powers to help people forever?"

"That's correct."

I refilled my cup. "What does it have to do with me?"

"Don't you want an unimaginable power of magic?" Raven's crimson eyes twinkled mischievously. "You can do much, much more."

Shrugging, I replied, "Hmm, who doesn't? But what's the catch? And where could it be?"

"The Spring Maiden is here in my tribe. Yet, she's not strong. She couldn't utilize her abilities to its maximum. She is weak. Scared. I believe you've met her."

"Hmm?"

"The girl, Maya."

Pffft! I spurted out my drink before hacking several times. My chest hurt so much. I wheezed, glaring at her. "That was on purpose, right?"

"It's the truth. But needless to say, your reaction is pretty amusing." My aunt began playing with her cup, turning the ceramic around in a slow rotation. "She is what I meant earlier."

Carefully, I lowered my voice until it's just a whisper, "But why me?"

"Because you can inherit her power and harness it better. From what I saw, you have great potential. I will even provide all the training you need. That's my offer, provided you're willing to stay and fight by my side for our cause."

It could've taken me a while to ponder all the possibilities. Magic. Nothing related to finite semblance and Aura. Because, duh, it's magic! But strangely, I didn't feel the necessity, nor wanting it at all. I don't need more power. I only need the people I love and care about safe with me, together.

A little voice chided me, full of anger and malice; Can I make it happen with my current condition? No, it sounds impossible. Yes, I need to become powerful. I snapped my eyes shut. It sounds wrong to be that selfish.

And then, his face appeared. Eyes closed, but a gentle smile graced the serene expression. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Onyx. Silent. They spoke to me wordlessly.

"No." That's what I heard, coming out from my lips.

The dark-haired woman narrowed her eyes. "No?"

"I'm already strong enough," I've never felt such confidence when saying those words. "I don't need more power. I have all the strength I need."

Raven said nothing, absorbing my words. She closed her eyes and dipped her head, a motion that told me she won't press on. "I have to say, I'm disappointed."

"The only one I need is in Atlas," I finished. "So, take me there already."

~-x-~

The portal took us to a balcony of an apartment level that's so darn high. Qrow was gazing away at the city with his back turned to us when we arrived. He didn't say a word while I immediately felt the frigid air hunting for my exposed skin. I shivered.

"Bout' time you two show up," he muttered in his sandpapery tone.

"Sorry," I said, shooting Raven a dirty look that went ignored. "Someone decided to make entertainment out of me before she takes me here."

The older man turned to us, his eyes immediately set on his sister. "What've you done, now?"

I'll give Raven a credit for not withering under that glare. Looks like she's already used to that. The Branwen are something, huh? She answered flatly, "Oh, calm down, little brother. I was just testing _and_ healing her."

Sighing, I nodded, before revealing my healed arm. "Yeah, that too. I suppose."

Qrow shook his head but decided to leave it there. He patted my shoulder. His crimson eyes softened. "How are you feeling?"

I activated my Aura, showing its flicker over my body. "My Aura is healed, so I can use it again. But we still need to get my other half. He held the rest. Any good news?"

"I came to your brother just several minutes ago."

My eyes widened. "How is he? What did he say?"

"He said something is happening to your other half. Vital signs of stabilizing and brain activity detected. It's like, heh," Qrow chuckled humorlessly, " _magic_."

Well, little did Qrow know; it _was_. But I kept my mouth shut.

"They've moved him out of the life support system in the research facility into a nearby hospital. This is the best moment to get you back together and explain everything to that fool of your father." Then, he continued, "Josh said he's staying by your side all the time, in case you're coming."

I didn't realize I've let out a sigh of relief that evaporated into a mist in the freezing air. That's good. Finally, after all the suffering I've been through, there's a shed of light at the end. One more thing; looks like we don't have to hold someone hostage.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Raven. "Let's get this job done."

~-x-~

Dub. Dub. Dub.

I couldn't believe I'm finally here. In Atlas. Back in my homeland. It's almost unreal. The tiled floor clacked under our boots as the three of us marched to the VIP section of the hospital. We passed the hospital securities without a problem; one look at Qrow's licensed Huntsmen scroll told them to back off.

The main problem, unfortunately, was the two bodyguards standing in front of the door to my other half's room. They're Father's, without a doubt. Probably to make sure of my safety. A hand grasped my shoulder, making me pause.

"Calm down," said Qrow.

One of the men in black–with shades on their eyes–, noticed us. He took out his radio and spoke something. I felt my whole freezing up. They're calling for backup.

Raven's long red blade–scarily reminds me of Adam's Wilt–, spoke out faster than him. She broke into a sprint, dashing toward the alarmed bodyguards who barely could yell or pull out their batons in time to fight against her.

Beside me, Qrow muttered, "God damn it, Raven."

He entered the fray without a second thought, leaving me perplexed at what's going on. Tch, that Branwen duo. Rolling my eyes, I followed them.

It took only a few seconds to knock the poor guys out of action. Raven kicked the doors open, almost blowing them one of off the hinges. She's never gentle; I noted. I peered inside. Finally meeting one of the faces I long for. Josh comically had an unused IV metal pole in his hands as a makeshift staff. He looked like he's ready to fight a dozen attackers to protect my other body.

After realizing who we are, he visibly relaxed. My brother put the IV back and glowered with irritation at us–Qrow and Raven, specifically. "Was that necessary?"

"Cutting it short–" said Raven as she sheathed her katana, but was interrupted by my exclamation, "Josh!"

I probably flew across the room into his waiting arms. Not literally. But, you get the idea. My sob broke as I hugged him tighter like my whole life was depending on his. I didn't realize how much I missed him until I sensed his familiar scent. His average built. And that hum that had once lulled me to nap on his lap, when I was smaller. Once, though.

I choked into his shoulder, "I missed you so much!"

My brother pressed his forehead against my hair, caressing the strands. His voice was thick with emotion. "Me too, Ossy."

When we broke apart, I saw his eyes glistening with tears, but he was smiling widely. Perhaps, a part of him still unsure if I was real. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't be there for you."

"It's not your fault," I sniffed.

"I hate to ruin this tender moment, but we still got a situation," Qrow said. He glanced over his shoulder, and I finally realized that the alarms were blaring.

Josh let go of me and stepped aside, revealing a sleeping boy. Weeks of coma and the injury had reduced Os into a living skeleton with sunken cheeks and eyes. I know he was scrawny, but now he looked like a skin draped over bones. His mouth parted slightly, covered by the oxygen mask while cold air from the air conditioner kept washing over him like a refrigerated food.

I felt my tears falling once more. My brother gently nudged me. "Can you... fix this?"

Slowly, I shook my head. "I don't know." Taking my other half's freezing hand, I squeezed it lightly and continued; "But I didn't come all the way here to give up."

"That's the Osmond I know," Josh said proudly.

"Whatever you do, don't let them interrupt me," I told him.

He nodded. "I got your back, sis."

Returning to my other half, I ignored all the cacophony happening outside; Qrow and Raven clashing weapons against Father's men. I ignored the beeping machine. Only one thing mattered right then; the person that I'm holding. I imagined my other half. Picturing him as what he was. My semblance began activating itself, as my Aura started to tangle with his crippled one.

And then, I was falling.

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N:** _BAM!_

 _Just that. I got nothing else to say._

 _And yes, as Raven said in Volume 5, she admitted she took the life of the previous Spring Maiden. Originally, before Chapter 12, I wasn't expecting that a non-maiden like Raven could inherit a Maiden's power. I mean, like, dood, she already got a kid!_

 _But that happened, so that gave me an idea. What if Raven had wanted a real maiden to get the power, but thanks to Ossy's rejection, decided to try taking it by herself. She wouldn't know that could work(at least, that's what I thought), so that gives us a more valid reason why she_ _ **is**_ _the Spring Maiden in Vol 5._

 _It's pretty confusing for me, too, as I'm not sure if Raven inherited the power right after Vernal's death, or she'd always have it. I'm leaning more toward the later, for now. Maybe I should rewatch Volume 5. *spends 2 hours and a half watching the entire volume*_

 _kek_

 _Oh, by the way,_ _ **just a head's up**_ _, at this point we've already reached 2 years before RWBY starts. Which means, A &C is just one step away from entering the trailers and the official Volume 1. I'm still, as usual, juggling wild ideas up. I will include Weiss in the next chapters, including **maybe** several unexpected twists, depending on how my ideas work out. After the betrothal comes the part where Ossy's going back to Signal. Then, we can timeskip and start the second volume of A&C._

 _I'm so excited to get to that, just sayin'. *uses Qrow-style sarcasm*_

 _Eh, I think I had a lot to say, looking at this lengthy note. Oh well. By the way, thanks for the positive responses from previous chapter! Glad everyone love it._

 _(Or is it because of the omake? o.O)_

– **Karvost**


	25. XXV: Osmond & Ositha

25\. Ositha & Osmond:

 **Mending the Broken**

* * *

At first, I was above the storm's eye. Thick grayish clouds were everywhere, covering what once a clear blue sky. The wind rushed, tearing violently at me. I couldn't fully open my eyes. A squint told me I'm falling into a black vortex that was swirling fast with the speed of a hurricane. It began to swallow me. A giant against my minuscule form.

The sky started to disappear while the wall of dark clouds surrounded me. Once a while, I saw a flash of lightning and heard the thunder booming somewhere. The howling wind became stronger, turning into a roar that made me wish I was deaf. Instantly, I lost sight of everything. It turned as dark as void.

I stretched my hand, but couldn't see it at all.

Then, without a warning, the storm broke apart. The storm's eye spat me out. It's clear where I'm falling to; a vast monochrome ocean with small islands scattered here and there. No more clouds at all. It's clear that the storm is still above me, but the wind had died down–save for the one caused by me falling.

As I got closer, I realized that the 'ocean' was full of things. From above here, it looks like it's littered with pollutions; trash and whatnot. But it's too early to conclude it.

And suddenly, it was right in front of me.

A thunderous boom filled my ears, making me deaf for a few seconds. It was a surprise that my sheer velocity didn't turn me into a splatter against the surface. Instead, it felt like I had jumped into a pool. Bubbles of air garbled slowly began to play in my recovering ears. My lungs protested. I kicked with my legs and broke up the surface.

 _Where am I?_

I threw my gaze everywhere, but there was nothing in sight. I'm in the middle of an ocean with no edge nor end. Alone. Without a single clue why.

What happened? I was in the hospital with Josh and my other half. Then, I activated my semblance, trying to repair any damage and heal us until whole again. So, why am I here instead? I tried to control my ragged breathing. My feet automatically began kicking against the water to keep me afloat.

Something floated near me. I picked it up. It looked like any regular slate of stone–except stones don't float. Painted on its smooth surface was a part of a picture. Studying the slate closer, I almost dropped it as the picture became alive, moving. I couldn't make out anything, but for sure, the stone almost looked like a broken screen.

In the picture was a wrist of someone. It's carrying a little photograph. Slowly, I began remembering. A moment from the past.

 _Blake hid her anticipation well as she waited for the polaroid camera to print out our picture. She nearly squealed as she grabbed the white photo paper, before impatiently waving it in the air. I stole it before she could see, in which she protested with a 'hey!'._

 _"Oh, my gosh, the color effect is so cute!" I gushed._

 _She leaned onto my shoulder. "I know, right?"_

I frowned, then realized several jet trails coming at me from afar. My eyes widened as I initially thought they were sharks. Before I could process that thought, however, the slate in my hand escaped. As if pulled by an invisible force, it sailed through the water toward their direction. What the heck?

The trails emerged into slates that began joining themselves. I almost couldn't believe my vision. They began taking a better shape of a flat-screen. It instantly became whole. No trace of cracks or anything that showed they were in pieces. A clear picture began playing; the moment I just remembered.

A dawning realization hit me. I slowly turned around. All the floating 'stones' on this vast ocean... are they all my memories as Osmond? So, am I in my mind? What has happened to this place? Why is it in ruins?

I took another floating slate closest to me for examination. The part of the picture wasn't clear enough for me to get an idea which memory it was. So, I left it there and looked for another.

This one immediately reminded me of what happened just before I caught a cold and have Blake to take care of me;

 _I gently traced circles on the back of her neck as she, once again, made that retching noise. At one side, I pitied my crush. As much as I could ignore the vomit and its stench, I knew Blake's tummy and her digestion system are working hard to eject the excess intake. For real, I couldn't stand seeing people vomiting without getting myself puking as well._

 _So, it's a game of acting tough by comforting your crush while holding yourself from throwing up your own lunch. Not an easy feat. It's easier said than done._

 _Still, I hoped she learned her lessons... ACHOO!_

I smiled a little at the memory. Right after the moment finished replaying, the slate seemed to call upon its kin, summoning more of them. Just like before, the stone screen mended back together into a crystal clear picture.

My smile fell as I realized; the vast ocean was endless and all it contains are my memories. How am I suppose to do this? This alone could take years.

 _Where is my other half, Osmond?_

~-x-~

Wet splotch made by my cheek landing on the island's sandy shore sounded more like desperation and frustration mixing together. I grabbed a handful of the sand, not caring as the wave washed over and tickled my legs. If only I could describe this island as a hidden utopia where I'm vacating myself to. Alas, I couldn't. It's real.

I'm currently on a deserted island that house not a single living thing. There isn't even a lost seagull. It seemed like this place had been destroyed, killing everything on its surface and rendering it inhabitable. Like a natural disaster, except even the worst I've ever seen still left some survivors behind.

I struggled to prop myself up. Five memories; those were what I fixed. But I already felt exhausted, like having a weight pressed on my back. This is an impossible task.

 _If this is my mind, why can't I_ –oh. The realization came too late. I wanted to give myself a good slap. Or a kick, even. This place _is_ my mind. I only need to will it to _do_ what I wanted. I was right in that part. But I was wrong to think that I could do it here.

Nothing happened. Not even after I focused my mental strength into the task; fix everything. Maybe, it was too vague.

 _"Leave me alone."_

I blinked in disbelief. The small voice, full of sorrow and pain scattered in the wind, resonated from every direction to me. It belonged to myself–male half, I mean. And what did he say, again? Leave him alone? Does he know how much pain I've been through to come back here?

I answered with a loud voice; "No!"

Something flowed into me. More strength. The rest of my Aura and soul. For a moment, it worked. Except for the gnawing emptiness, I felt once again. I dropped onto my knees. Please, don't.

 _"Take it and leave, Ositha. I can't stand the pain any longer,"_ came the voice. _"The only thing that keeps me alive is our link. Release it. Live for yourself. You can still do it."_

I came this far and there's him, my other half that I need to feel whole again, telling me to turn my back on him. To continue living without him. Not going to happen. If he dies, I die. Period.

"Do you not understand me?" I said, feeling my rage building up. "I said... show your damned self!" I yelled.

The island exploded into a sand fountain that burst, tearing all the land into evaporating dust. I tried to wave some that tried to get into my eyes, but they passed through me without doing any harm. It looked like an illusion. And it was.

I was no longer on the evaporated sand island surrounded by the storm. It was an empty white void. There's no light. Just a pure white space. Not even a shadow underneath my feet. And in front of me, was the answer. Seriously. I'm getting sick of this.

Mind trick? Illusion? What-so-ever my emo other half doing to make me go away.

"Os," I called out to the silhouette just a few steps away from me.

What I didn't expect, was Adam's voice; "You are not going to love the view, my darling." He grinned, showing his teeth through the malicious smile.

I stepped back, stumbled, then fell on my hindquarter. Using my hands, I tried to scramble away from the masked Faunus as he raised his blood-red katana. Wait, I realized, it was dripping real blood. My blood; I drew the conclusion from a body laid face down near us, who just appeared out of nowhere.

What is this?

I was angry, confused, disappointed, and most of all, hurt. This couldn't be happening. A gloved hand reached for my chin and tilted my head upward. I glared at Adam, the same one who kissed me in Patch.

"If you really wanted to save him," he glanced over his shoulder to where Os was lying. "Then do it. Or, are you still the same coward I've met, Kora?"

Kora.

It's not him. The real Adam had called me by my real name.

When silence met his words, the Faunus let go of me and sneered in disgust. He rose up and sheathed his katana. "I thought so."

A dagger materialized in my hand. I jumped onto my feet. Adam didn't move as the glinting blade touched his exposed neck. Our eyes met.

"You. Love. Me," I insisted. "You know everything about me, but you still love me. That was the real you. I know you're not real, here. You have no power to terrorize me."

"Do you really believe it?" he mocked.

Well, even the real one had tried to put a katana into my neck. And he said he's not going to let me go next time we meet. Doubts started to fill me.

Adam smirked. "Me neither."

Slap! My palm stung against his cheek. He grunted and backed off. I used the distraction to get away and ran toward my other half. I can't do this alone. I stood protectively in front of Os' unmoving form, glaring at Adam, daring him to follow. Yet, the Faunus didn't move from his spot, cradling his cheek.

I used the opportunity to talk; "I know you're still here, Os."

No answer.

How many times have I met with no answer? Too many. But I never faltered before. I always persisted. Kept pushing on not just because of desperation, but also because it's the only way. And so, I prayed. I channeled all my feelings into the semblance, trying to show my other half. All the feelings of defeat, pain, fear, self-condemnation, sorrow, and lastly: hope.

"If we are going to this, then we're doing this together, or not at all." I continued, as the phantom Adam began to walk leisurely toward us. Time is ticking; I realized.

"I've realized, that despite trying my hardest. I can't do this. We need each other, Os," my voice cracked at the last word. I sniffed, holding back another sob. Adam was almost upon us. The dagger in my hand shook as I started to tremble.

I closed my eyes, feeling a fresh wave of tears running down my cheeks. "Please, come back to me."

"It's not going to happen, my darling." Adam's face was just a few inches away from my mine. He whispered sinisterly, "I made sure your precious is gone. And never come back."

No... it can't be. My other half was here. But Adam was closer. I flinched in fear, avoiding his cold gaze. Is this it? After everything I tried? What do I do? Give in?

"No," said a new, raspy voice. "Thank you, for fighting me to come back."

Adam was gone. In his spot, Os was still on the ground, but he raised his head up to look at me. The scrawny face I remembered was there, with crimson running down from his forehead. My other half extended his hand toward me. "Take my hand."

Without a doubt, I did it. Our eyes met each other. He smiled sadly and warned; "This is going to hurt. And it's going to be hard. If you want to go back, now is the right time. There's no turning back after–"

"Shut up," I glared at him. "Do I look like I'm going to back down?"

Os let out a wheezing sound, which turned out to be a painful chuckle. "Don't let me go, whatever happened," then he pleaded; "Please."

I was about to nod when all hell broke loose.

~-x-~

 _Blake looked down and sighed. Our face was just inches from each other, but I was too petrified to make a reaction. Her fist hadn't moved from the wall behind me, just beside my face. She looked troubled. Then, her amber eyes gazed at me._

 _"Os, I know this is hard. But, please, you have to learn how to defend yourself. It's getting more dangerous now."_

 _I tried to swallow, but my dry throat hurts. "Why?" I croaked._

 _"Everything around us is changing. You have to prepare yourself," she said vaguely. "It's for your own good."_

 _"But..."_

 _Her face morphed, from troubled into an expression of disappointment. She cut me off, "But you're weak! You can't even protect yourself. You always need people to protect you!" she accused. Amber eyes looked away. Her voice became smaller, sadder; "You can't even protect me. All you do is just keep making empty promises."_

 _My jaw fell open._

~-x-~

 _A blurry face of a familiar person came into my sight. Her voice, I immediately recognized it. Mother. I tried so hard to make out her figure, but it seems the memory was fuzzy. A hand patted my cheek._

" _You are and will always be stronger than me, no matter how much you think otherwise. Do you know why?"_

 _I found myself asking in a younger voice; "Why?"_

" _Because you're my son, Os. Us Branwens are strong because only the strong ones survive out there. However, that doesn't mean the weakest weakling can't get stronger."_

 _My younger self cocked his head in confusion._

 _Mother chuckled; "Aren't you cute?" She caressed my hair gently. "Sometimes, we might not be strong enough, but the only thing that matter is we tried. Even if we end up failing. Always remember that, okay?"_

 _Before I could say yes, the scene changed._

~-x-~

" _What a weakling. Are you sure he is a real Burlywood? Look at him."_

" _Shhh, I overheard his big brother in the Principal's office. I'm sure, pal."_

" _Guess we gotta leave him alone from now on?"_

" _Yeah, unless you wanna get in trouble with detention. Who knows what he will blabber about us? I don't wanna get kicked out of this school."_

 _I came out from my hiding spot. Standing tall with my chin held high. Staring at my bullies. I hissed, "I will make all of you pay."_

 _There was a pregnant silence. Then, Max, the bullies' leader, began barking in laughter. He approached me and pulled on my collar. Instantly, I felt all my courage evaporating. I shivered as our eyes met._

" _You're gonna expose us, Ossy-socks?"_

" _Um," I paused. "Yeah! So you better get your hands off me!"_

" _Well, then. Why don't you run along to your big brother and report us? Use your dad's corrupt power, Ossy. Isn't that all you can do?" Max mocked. "I'd like to see if the company who fired my dad without a reason would catch the bullies of its heir."_

 _Still struggling against the strong grip, I knew my tears were coming up. It's so humiliating. Why? Because, as much as I hate him, he was right about one thing;_

 _I was a nobody without my family's name._

~-x-~

" _The strong lives, the weak dies."_

 _Raven's face appeared as she turned to me. Her crimson eyes were cold. Unfriendly._

" _If you don't want to die, then get stronger and survive."_

 _That was before her long, crimson blade lashed out at me._

~-x-~

 _"Pushing them back is the only way to show we are as strong as they are, and not to be taken lightly. Even if that needs violence," said Adam, as he blocked my cross._

 _"But you only said 'violence'! You don't have to kill them!" I remarked._

 _He sneered, "They started it. I'm only returning the favor, my love."_

~-x-~

 _There was a faint glow in the dark void._

" _The strong lives–"_

~-x-~

" _I'm seriously getting sick of you, Os." Yang shook her head in disappointment. "Do you not realize I've been the one protecting you since day one?"_

~-x-~

The glow succumbed to the darkness.

 _"–the weak dies."_

~-x-~

 _With each memory come crashing against us, I started to lose track of myself. Of who I am. Of what I am. What I was._

 _And then, something dark slammed against us, separating me from Ositha._

...

I woke up with a loud gasp and heaving chest.

White ceiling. Before I could comprehend it, something came up my throat. I rolled off the bed and crashed, eliciting a startled yelp from Josh. Ignoring him, I unloaded the bile onto the clean white floor.

"Os, are you alright?"

My knees and elbows were trembling as I nodded toward my brother. He was about to say more, but I continued to vomit gross yellow liquid from my digestion system.

Something was still not right. But, here I am, finally. After being locked down in the nightmare inside my head for I don't know how long.

"How are you feeling?"

I activated my semblance. "Scarred. But, never... better." My eyes rolled up to my head and I collapsed into my other half's waiting arms.

~-x-~

For the next two hours, I spent my time hugging Os. Feeling his comforting warmth spreading alongside his stabilizing heartbeat. He is so alive to me. At some point, the fight ended. Raven and Qrow were forced to disarm, seeing they already done enough damage. Taken to custody by Atlas Military. Yes, the military. I wasn't expecting that one as well.

Who knows an attempt to sneak someone to Burlywood's heir's room could trigger and escalate this event so quickly?

But that no longer matters. One look at my tiny smile, Qrow nodded in satisfaction and saluted me. He mouthed; 'I think I'm in trouble. Catch you later, pipsqueak.' With a wink that makes him look badass-carefree, he let them whisk him off. Raven glared at the soldiers but didn't try to escape with her portals.

The only thing that makes me feel safe is Josh. He barred the room and prevented anyone from coming in. At least, until both me and Os fully recovered. All the while, he didn't say a thing and I thanked him for that. I really don't want to explain the same stuff twice. We need to wait for Father, who are coming to handle the incident first, before us.

Or, maybe he didn't know a potentially dangerous girl is with his son.

~-x-~

I rested on the bed, with Josh sitting on my side. I've recalled Os, so he could recover faster while resting in my body. The chaos of memories still raged on behind the door that we kept closed inside our shared minds. I didn't dare to open it, lest we'd be overwhelmed. There are time and place for that, later. Right now, all we–correction, I– need is some rest.

Yet, I forgot I still have a long talk to do with Father. Ugh.

The knocks on the door roused me from my musings. My brother went over and opened it, letting a familiar figure enter. Clean, bald head. Onyx eyes were colder and harder than stone. Thin whiskers–sorry, I mean mustache– attached above his thin lips. A man who rose up with his own strength and will, and succeeded to make his company triumphs until rivaling SDC. My father.

Valentulus Burlywood.

"What's the meaning of this, son?" he asked.

Josh stood his ground, "What I've been trying to tell you, Father."

Father's eyes narrowed. "And what you've been trying to tell me?" Then, he made a mocking gesture of disbelief with his hands. "That Osmond turns out has a female doppelganger and she is the key to help us get him back?"

My brother kept his face devoid of emotion, then pointed at me. "Yes, there she–"

"Where. Is. Osmond?!" he roared suddenly, startling us both. He drew a sharp breath and his tone immediately softened. "I came here because my sister and brother in law _came_ by and started wreaking havoc in my son's hospital room. Do you have any idea how hard it was to prevent this news from spreading?"

Josh kept his silence.

"I've got press outside this hospital, asking questions about what happened. And thanks to them causing chaos here, near the military, it drew even more people. Right now, as we speak, General Ironwood is apprehending Qrow and Raven for trespassing and attempted an assassination on your missing brother." Father facepalmed, looking clearly frustrated. "So you tell me, what's the connection? Is there even one?"

"He's not missing," I finally joined the one-sided conversation.

Father finally noticed my presence. He looked surprised but hid it well in an instance. He took a step closer toward as he began studying the girl in front of him.

He glanced at Josh, eyes narrowing. "Who is this? Why did you let her in?" Not waiting for the answer, the bald man turned to me, "Who are you, young lady?"

I hopped off the bed with ease. "Your kind of biological daughter. Well, technically, since I'm Osmond." With a snap of a finger, I summoned my other-half. Father's look of shock was priceless. His jaw fell open.

Os and I stood by the side, both of us crossing our arms in front of our chests, daring him to prove us wrong. I approached him. The older man took a cautious step backward.

My other half spoke up; "What were you thinking when you didn't listen to Qrow and Josh, Father?"

He paused."I-"

"You've lost your only weapon against the SDC," I finished. "Am I correct?"

Father snarked, looking furious despite his reddening face. "What are you implying?"

"I'm _explicitly_ stating that you only cared about me as a tool. To delay SDC from taking over while you're devising more ways to counter Jacques Schnee." I glared at him. "Never once you thought what could possibly happen to me." I turned cocked my head toward Os. "You saw my other half still alive, so you took him. And listened to one."

"I was trying to save-"

I snapped, "I would've been able to save myself had you didn't interfere!"

My father, for once, appeared dumbstruck.

"I'm so mad at you, Dad;" for the first time ever, I didn't 'father'. Sighing, I gave him a sad, disappointed look. "I can't even express it."

~-x-~

The moment I recalled Ositha, I felt my exhaustion came back from the lack of her Aura existence supporting me. I dropped myself to a nearby chair and slumped. Staring at the man I had once feared. Someone who controlled my life, previously. But not anymore.

"You had no idea how much pain I went through as Ositha. Until now, I still can't forget it at all. Every waking moment is agony. Even in sleep, I had to force myself to sleep while the pain gnawed me from inside." My currently still-recovering body protested me, making me grunt. I've never felt this weak.

Father was speechless.

"But if there's any positive thing I learned here," I continued, "is that you no longer matter to me. You're not important, anymore."

Father's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare–"

I cut in, "I survived out there. Without your wealth. Without this family's name. Without anyone by my side. I was all alone. And yet, here I am, still alive."

"Os–"

"You said I need your money?" I scoffed. "Not anymore."

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Gotcha. I didn't let my glare down. Staring up at his eyes with determination I would never dare myself to imagine many, many years ago. But I've changed. I wasn't the same Osmond, anymore.

"So here is the deal; you are going to tell General Ironwood to let Qrow and Raven go. They only delivered me here–and I was the one who asked them to. Then, you will let me go back to Signal. I had a spot there," I lied about the last part, but with Ositha, it's gonna be easy peasy to attend Signal.

My father shook his head, "You can't–"

I raised a hand. "I am not finished." My stern voice, for the first time ever, resonated in the room. Effectively shutting him up. "You will fund my Huntsman training until I graduate and enroll in Beacon. In turn, I will do the engagement with Weiss. And save this company, if not, help it work together with the Schnee Dust Company. That's my term."

There was something tingled inside me when I said her name. It's as if I've pronounced it a long time ago and forgotten it.

"That's blasphemy!" he exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

I give him an amused smile. Ositha materialized right behind him in silence. Meanwhile, I evaporated into a dark mist. Oh, but I _am_ serious, Father.

~-x-~

I touched the old man's shoulder. "You are in no position to negotiate, Father."

He let out a surprised yell and jumped away. Breathing heavily with wide eyes, he pointed at me, "You!"

"I could leave this room before you blink," I said. "You can't stop me. But seeing your desperation, I have to say it moved my heart a little. That's why I'm still here, instead of disappearing without a trace."

Father sneered. "You still want my money, brat."

"I do." I sauntered toward him. "But I don't need it. Consider it a bonus for saving you and your beloved company. It's a fair price, isn't it?"

~-x-~

"You have such great potential, Os. So, I'm offering you a place by my side in the tribe. You can be a lot more powerful than you already are; I promise you that."

I asked, "Is this about that Maiden magic thingy again?"

She nodded. There were just the two of us while Josh, Qrow, and my other half were talking and explaining further detailed stuff to my father–who didn't look very keen nor happy to agree to my terms. Boy, it's so satisfying when I'm the one in charge.

Anyhow, it's going to take a while, and Raven didn't seem like she's going to leave until it's over. Not sure why, but now I know the answers. She wants me to come along.

"You know, we're pretty similar in some ways," my aunt praised. It didn't sound like a praise to me at all.

"That sounds horrifying."

The woman chuckled. "Are you sure you don't want it? My offer still stands, Ositha. We can rule in the wilderness of Anima with my people. No one could oppose us if-"

"Raven," I stopped her. My feet stepped on the cold tiled floor. I approached her by the window. From this height, the view was magnificent. Atlas spread as far as its edge, floating above clouds. I halted my steps beside her.

"Do you know that the higher you stand, the farther you can see, but also the lonelier it gets?"

She said nothing, merely waiting for me to continue.

I gazed outside. "I want to rise to great heights one day and still be as happy then as now." Turning my head to her, I spoke, "But if that means rising alone, then I would rather stay here, where I feel belong with everyone I care about."

It took Raven a moment to let my words sink in. She finally exhaled. "I have to say, I'm disappointed. But I'll respect your wish." She donned her mask back and made a quick slash, opening a portal to somewhere. Without glancing back, she spoke, "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me, Ositha."

"Noted." I nodded. "Thanks for helping me and Qrow."

She copied the motion, before stepping into the portal. It disappeared along with her, leaving no trace that she was there in the first place.

I sighed. "And thank you, for making me stronger in spite of the pain."

~-x-~

Qrow took a swig from his flask. "Hope Raven didn't teach ya a lot of bad stuff."

"Don't worry, she only taught me stuff I already know from you," I said amusedly.

One eyebrow raised above crimson eyes.

I gave him a thumb up. "You're still the best teacher, Uncle Qrow."

"Somehow, I think that was an insult."

I giggled, "Never said it wasn't."

The man ruffled my hair, which I didn't even put effort to dodge. Then, his expression got a little sour. "What do you think about her?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know this ain't an easy question for a kid, but I wanna hear out your..." he shrugged, "...opinion, about Raven. Something like that, just to make sure."

"Are you worried?"

"You were an idiot," the older man muttered, earning my protest 'hey!'. "But you did learn a lot. That's why I'm curious, Os."

"Well," I tapped on my chin, thinking. "One thing for sure, I won't say 'I don't want to be like her.' In fact, she's kinda my role model now."

Qrow did his best not to choke at that. Disappointing. I would've paid to see him sputtering on the alcohol.

"But, everyone has their faults. No one is perfect. So, I'm saying, I will learn from her strength and her ambition for a cause. But I won't abandon anyone behind."

My uncle began nodding.

"Get it?" I motioned with my hands. "I learned from everyone I met. I copied their good aspects and traits. It's like taking the good apples and leave the bad–"

"I got it, kiddo," Qrow cut me off. "I'm not that dumb."

My smile of amusement made him scoff.

"Well, I should be off." He rose up from the couch and stretched, popping some bones in place with a grunt. "Got places to be instead of babysitting a fifteen years old brat."

"Will you come to my engagement?" I asked suddenly.

"Heh, nope," he smirked.

"There will be premium booze and finest wines. For adults, at least."

My uncle paused. "You... you're good at changing people's minds, you realized that?"

I gave him a smug face. "I know. So, is that a yes?"

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Dang you, pipsqueak."

~-x-~

* * *

 **Omake:**

I shrugged. "Well, she did teach me that I can love and dump someone after getting married for a year. Oh, and along with the child we made together."

Qrow sputtered his alcohol before coughing hard. With a flabbergasted expression, the crimson-eyed man turned to me. "She _what_?!"

~-x-~

 **A/N:** _Phew!_

 _Finally, we got the climax after a long series of lead-ups._

 _Next, I'll jump to Ossy's and Weiss' reunion–YES, a twist. In the current idea I'm using, they've met before A &C even starts. But because of reasons(that will be explained later), Os decided to leave and forget. I think everyone could guess why._

 _Also, Blake is going to show up again within two chapters. Dun dun dun. How and why? Curious? Dying to find out?_

 _Stay tuned, in A &C!_

– **Karvost**

~-x-~

 **Review Replies:**

 **Guest:** _Oof, I just realized that didn't make a lot of sense. Fixed and thank you!_

 **TheCarlosInferno:** _Just a little longer, pal. Hang in there!_


	26. XXVI: Osmond

26\. Osmond:

 **A Not-so-Date**

* * *

I don't think this year's Vytal Festival is going to be my greatest time ever.

Or is it?

~-x-~

Right after everyone left, the mansion of Burlywoods somehow felt a lot emptier. Right, Qrow and Raven are just two people, but when they're in the same room with Father and Josh, it was noisier than my usual brawl with my brother or Clara–my twin sister. And Father said the three of us were as loud as ten kids. I guess it's changed.

Unfortunately, it also gave the bald man more stress. He hid it well, but I saw his poorly disguised sigh of relief once he learned Raven had left after talking with me and following her, Qrow bid his goodbye.

That left me alone in my room with my recovering other-half asleep soundlessly. The meeting took its toll on Os; he immediately crawl into the bed and five minutes were all he needed to drift into the land of dreams. I prodded his mind through our repaired link, relieved when I found no potentially dangerous thoughts or memories there. If there is, I will have to shield him from the terror, no matter what.

Bored, I turned on the holo-screen. Switching to the news channel. Atlas Headline News. 'Osmond Burlywood Finally Recovered'. Huh. Why should I be surprised, when I already knew the press were all over our front door?

The reporter on the screen announced; _"It's confirmed that the youngest Burlywood, Osmond, has woke up from his coma yesterday's evening, said the Burlywood's Inc. spokesperson. Previously, the company refused to answer whether he was missing or not. However, there was a leak to media that the teen was critically injured during his rescue after the White Fang kidnapped him several weeks back."_

I frowned. It starting to sound like this is a huge conspiration from how the reporter announced it as his free hand gestured toward the prominent symbol of Burlywood tree standing proudly in front of our HQ building.

" _Whether there is more to this, we might never find out until they disclose it. As for now, here is the response from the CEO of the company, Valentulus Burlywood."_

The screen changed into a clip of my father being swarmed by reporters while flashes of light were everywhere. He spoke; _"I will not answer but this; my son has finally woke up and that's all that matters right now. Let the White Fang come and try again, this time we will be ready for them!"_

"Way to paint a target on our backs," Os muttered.

I turned to him, "You're up."

Receiving the glass of water, he grunted a thanks. My eyes strayed off from the gulping sound he made. I was in the nightgown my sister lent to me. It was thin and comfy, just exactly what I needed after everything that transpired. Still, one question couldn't just leave my head. I cleared my throat.

"What are we going to do with our betrothal?"

Os went as far as squinting his eyes and emphasized; " _Ours_?"

I huffed. "You know what I meant."

"Oh, right. Well..." My other half scratched the back of his head.

"You haven't the slightest clue, do you?"

"Aw, come on! Give me a break already. I just recovered, okay?" he retorted.

Exhaling, I nodded. "I know, but this is urgent. With us on the news everywhere, I think the SDC is going to press Father again. The betrothal is inevitable, especially that you're back, now. And, you _said_ you're going to fix this–make an alliance or something," I use the tone that says; 'you did this, not me'.

My other half groaned at the last part. "I really- _really_ shouldn't have said that. I blame my emotional state."

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "You're not the only one with a headache."

~-x-~

It ended with silence. I busied myself by playing with the growing stubble on my post-puberty chin–something I barely noticed until now. Meanwhile, Ositha twiddled with her fingers, hoping for a miracle they'd give us answers to the very question.

How do we tell Weiss _if_ she thinks this engagement is real?

As much as I know about the SDC being labeled with questionable business partners and Faunus labors–actually, that's kind of relatable with my father's company, so I wouldn't be a judge–, I had nothing against its heiress. The famous Weiss Schnee(more famous than me) is the perfection of a girl.

Princess-like beauty and air of authority. Smart, highly intellectual(she scores higher than me). She could dance and sing–heck, I listened to her songs most of the time, even though I didn't know why I preferred hers in particular. Her only downside; colder than ice–at least, that's what people said.

But, hey, I've dealt with that before. A particular smirking face with golden amber eyes and dark cat ears floated on my vision. I sighed dreamily. See how well that went before everything came down on top of us. If only...

I shook my head. No, no. Must not think about her. Instead, come to think about Weiss, I should've felt lucky being the guy who's most likely will become her fiancé in within a month. What more could I ask from a girl?

Too bad, I don't like perfection. Meeting Blake had taught me that I want the girl that I _wanted_ , not her _perks_ or anything else. Something about her attracts me despite there are still many better possibilities out there. I couldn't conclude a logical reason, but that's that. Blake has all I needed. There's a perfection in imperfection. Voila.

"Would you please stop your philosophical crap?" snapped Ositha. She was scowling at me.

Oops. I just realized she could hear all my thoughts through our link. Embarrassed, I gave her a sheepish smile which she returned with an unamused 'hmph' before I severed the link between our minds. Some thoughts are better kept only to myself.

Suddenly, the girl me spoke up; "We should ask an adult."

"You mean, for advice?"

"Yup."

"Hm," I hummed. Not a bad idea. "Got any ideas who?"

We began rolling the dice. Searching for particular adults we know. The first name came to our minds at the same time, but in sync, both Ositha and I shook our heads. "No, not Qrow."

That would be as helpful as a twig.

"Neither Josh nor Father, too," Ositha added. I nodded in grim agreement.

The former would probably just tell me to give up on Blake. After all, I think he's still upset about Blake abusing our trust–despite she tried to tell us– and got me kidnapped in the first place. Meanwhile, Father would obviously chastise me and tell me that I should just look at Weiss Schnee's 'features'. Very, very disrespectful. That, along his words of 'this is just a set up'. Tch.

I don't condone hurting people without reasons at all. Especially, if it's emotionally through feelings. That's just a jerk move.

My other half said another name; "Raven?" Though, she didn't sound pretty sure about that herself.

"Are you kidding?"

"Forget it," she shrugged, before perking up with an excited face. "Oh, I know! Tai! I was about to call him as well, to let him know we made it. He's as wise as any good dad is."

"Welp. Let's call him, then."

~-x-~

Our honorary uncle's face filled the screen. Realizing his error, the guy moved his scroll away a bit, before waving at us, "Hey, kids!" Behind him, there was a vast expanse of green that's accompanied by the rustling sound of leaves.

"Hi, Uncle Tai!" I cheered.

"Hello," greeted Os. "Well met, uncle."

"I heard the news earlier! Didn't expect you would call me, though. Aren't you still a bit... busy?" he quirked his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, everything is already taken care of," I answered with a light tone.

"That's great! I'm glad you two did it." He smirked, "I know you could, Ossy."

"Thanks," Os curtsied, "It wouldn't be possible without everyone's help."

"Pfft, that's bull," Tai dismissed. "You... _guys_ still did the hardest part alone."

"Yeah, I guess." Without realizing, I was biting the inner side of my cheek. Probably looked like a nervous wreck, since our uncle quickly picked it up.

"Hey," he called gently. "What's the problem?"

"Um, are we interrupting something?"

"What? No!" Tai quickly shook his head. "I'm outside, taking Zwei on an evening stroll–by the way, he missed you so much–" an 'Arf!' joined. "And the girls are back at home, y'know, doing stuff."

"Can I ask something?" said Os.

"Sure, ask away!"

My other half looked back at me, asking for help with a glance. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? I'm not even the one in question. Darn it, Os.

"Okay, let's say..." I started. "I have a friend-"

"Oh, boy," Tai muttered. "I always hate that kind of question. 'A friend of my friend yadda yadda.' That's it, right?"

We both flushed with red. Cringing, I gave the blond man an abashed grin. "Kind of."

"Go on."

"Okay, forget 'friend'. I mean, 'me'." I gestured toward Os, making sure Tai catches on my meaning. When he did, I continued, "It's about _our_ upcoming betrothal."

"Oh, oh!" Tai seemed excited. "You're gonna be a big-shot soon, huh?"

Os visibly deflated. "I wouldn't put it that way."

Our uncle exclaimed, "Come on, she is the heiress of the multi-billion Lien company! The largest player ever in Dust industry. You've got to be kidding me if you forgot that."

"It's not that," my other half pursed his lips. "I..."

Wisely, I retreated. "I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted in this 'boys' talk." I grinned as Os shot me a murderous glare.

Nailed it; as Yang would say.

~-x-~

Uncle Tai eyed Ositha as she retreated and disappeared behind the door. Then, he raised both his eyebrows at me. "Sooo…"

Okay, fine. No use in dilly-dallying. I cleared my throat. "I'd like to hear your opinions, Uncle Tai."

"As in?"

"How do you tell a girl who may or may not have feelings for you, but is getting _engaged_ with you, that you're not interested in her?"

Eyebrows scrunching, head tilting, my uncle asked back in puzzlement, "Come again?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This is going to take longer than expected. "I don't want to hurt her. But at the same time, I don't want her to change her mind about the betrothal—" I stopped myself, groaning; "Ugh, this is so complicated."

"Okay, I think got it." Tai held up a finger. "Why, though?"

I mumbled; " _Because I like someone else._ "

"Oh." He didn't seem to expect that one. The blond man adopted a thinking pose–which I think is inherited by Ruby, seeing their similarity. "Well, if it's someone of Yang's caliber, I can see the point."

"Definitely not _her_!" I snapped, then covered my mouth upon realizing my unnecessary outburst. Seeing Tai's expression morphing into a Chesire grin(dang it, so this is where Yang got her infamous smirk from), I could guess where he is taking this conversation.

My head shook. "No, just no, Uncle Tai."

"Alright," he caved in, but the grin was still there.

"Back to the point. How?"

Tai cleared his throat, resuming the previous wise old man role model. "In that case, hmmm, ever heard of 'straight to the point'? Honesty always works best, even if it does hurt a little."

I winced. "You couldn't mean… I should tell her straight up everything?"

He snapped his fingers. "Bingo!"

"But–"

"Uh, huh." My uncle moved his forefinger side to side as if telling a kid not to steal the candy. "No but's. How do you think I married both my teammates?"

"You mean, polygamy?"

A 'what the heck' look crossed his reddening face. The older man then stuttered; "That's not what I meant!"

"Well, excuse me, sir, because that's what I saw," I deadpanned.

"Jeez! Nevermind that," Tai dropped it off. "All I'm saying is you're gonna have a better chance telling her the truth rather than delaying and keeping it as a ticking time bomb."

I closed my eyes and let out a long, tired sigh. He's right. I peeked through one eye. My uncle was waiting for me expectingly. Ugh.

"..."

"Well?"

"Yeah, right. I'll give it a try." I forced a smile–grimace– on my face. "Thanks for the advice, Uncle."

"No problem, kid!" He winked. "Ruby and Yang asked about you, by the way. The other you, I mean. Are you gonna call them later?"

Dang. I'm not ready for that. Especially with the high possibility of Yang still upset at me. I shook my head. "Not now."

"Oh, okay!" Tai waved. "Good luck, then."

~-x-~

I was sweating. The wooden practice sword felt somewhat still heavy in my arm, despite Ositha still can pick it up without any visible strain. She stood several distances across me, stance ready for any incoming attack. I did a test swing. The wooden blade was off-balance in my hand.

Grunting, I did another. This time, it was a diagonal swing in a wide arc, should be perfect for clearing a large number of enemies if reinforced with Aura. How far would it go in this large ballroom if I give try? I know, this grand-looking room with a large chandelier hanging from its ceiling is probably not the best place to try possibly destructive moves. But hey, we didn't have a lot of extra space in our mansion.

I insisted on taking a training right after I could walk without stumbling and have my Aura recovering to its normal level. Having my other half means I have a sparring partner, and obviously, she wouldn't mind at all. It's just, despite everything, I think my current body is still heavily exhausted, physical-wise.

Well, I almost died from a serious head injury–a blade nearly took my head off, frankly speaking–, then got into a coma for a month or more. I shouldn't be surprised I'm feeling weak. In fact, I should be surprised I'm still alive.

"Thanks to me," Ositha called out, reading my mind. When I shot a half-hearted glare at her, she was standing leisurely with her both her hands on her sword's hilt. A smug smile mocked me.

I pouted. "We've got to fix this. It's pretty unfair that I'm out of practice while you've been fighting a lot."

Her smile fell. Remembering those bad moments when she fought between life and death without me, without Aura, all alone. Oof, my bad. Just had to bring that up in great timing. I sent her a mental equivalent of apologetic look, which she accepted with a note; Don't bring it up ever again.

"Someone's been working hard," said a new voice.

We both turned our heads at the source. Clara stepped down the flight stairs from our second floor, accompanied with Father–looks like it's the other way around, though.

I recalled Ositha, who vanished into a dark shadow without a single sound. My sister's response was just a twitch on her eyebrow; probably weirded out that _someone_ just disappeared into the smoke. She didn't bring it up, only studying me in my training pants. I left my scrawny upper body uncovered, revealing no growth of muscle over these few months. A sight that I would never show to anyone else. So sad.

Father asked, "How are you feeling?"

I nodded. "Fine." For someone who'd just woke up from his coma after a month, I'm _fine_.

"I did not recall asking you to overexert and strain yourself, Osmond," he said.

I argued, "And I did not recall you telling me to stay in the bed."

"Tch."

My father approached me and grasped my shoulder. "Go. You might not remember, but today is the last day of the Vytal Festival."

Wait, really? I thought… oh. I've been out for more than a month, and even as Ositha, I was too busy surviving to remember this year's festival which is happening just before my planned betrothal–that's before the White Fang struck.

"Josh won't be accompanying you," he continued before I could ask. "Instead, Weiss Schnee will be there.

"Why?" I probably sounded whining.

"Paperworks. And because you two should get to know each other better."

Aw, shucks.

~-x-~

Vytal Festival. An event I usually never missed with my brother every occasion. Even if our goal to enjoy this festival was quite the opposite. I would enjoy looking around in the bazaar grounds, buying any snacks from around the world that I found interesting, or try any mini-games without succeeding. Ah, good old times.

After that, Josh and I would go to the main and most important thing to witness in Vytal; the Huntsmen tourney at Amity Colosseum. That's what Josh always anticipates the most. Watching his idols(cough, he was a fanboy) fight their way to victory. That, and of course, studying every unique weapon in the display. He drew every ounce of inspiration from them.

Every single time.

So, you could say this was pretty much new to me; walking _alone_ in Atlas Academy's open school ground occupied with many, many stalls–participants of Vytal Festival's Fair. With the background of a solid pale blue building that stood erect like a fort, accompanied by the very tall CCT tower of Atlas, this whole festive looking stuff ruined the serious image Atlas has been trying to uphold.

Cute shaped balloons, small colorful flags, and brilliant lights were everywhere in every size and colors, cherishing the mood and all the sounds–busy and noisy. I groaned internally. Too many people from all size, race, and kingdom of origin. The very idea of Vytal Festival is to bring diversity into unity. However, that was _not_ my idea. I just wanted to go elsewhere.

But now, here I am. With a mission; find Weiss Schnee.

Something that should be easy enough on paper, seeing how spottable she is. I've seen her–I would know, from my still in-shambles memories. We've met before. Probably knew each other as well, but the whole detail was still fuzzy. All I know is her white hair, which is hereditary from her family. Also the princess-like face.

But I certainly didn't remember I have to go through this crowd of people, her fans, just to see her and well... ask her on a 'date'? What was Father's plan, again?

There's no way I could do that. Look at her. Being constantly swarmed with people like bees to honey, that her personal butlers-slash-bodyguards had to stop them from getting too close. The heiress, unfortunately, wasn't in any amphitheater where she usually performs. Of course, I could tell it's not her idea either to sing here in the midst of random people gathering for Vytal. Rough guess; it has something to do with her heiress image.

Yep. Definitely not going there. I turned away from the crowd and fixed my dark green fedora–the only thing that's keeping most of my face hidden. Who knows? There might be someone here that I wouldn't _want_ to recognize me.

The smell of caffeine slapped my nose and struck my eyes open as I passed a stall that sold Mistralian coffee. It's bustling with people and some of them Huntsmen(young and old), looking for a daily dose of the awakening drug. Where is the chocolate?

I need to find one. A cup of hot, godly, sweet drink that I hope could distract me from this cacophony. That means more walking. With nothing in sight but more boisterous people. So loud. I regretted didn't bring ear muffs. Call me exaggerating; I hate crowds!

My tired legs carried me through the naked brown soil that usually covered in white snow. The boots I wore made a mix of thump and squish as the ground gave away underneath my steps. People passed by. I caught a few words from their conversations, but mostly, I ignored them. As long as they didn't yell 'oh look, it is Os!' and point fingers at me, that is. Which, fortunately, didn't happen. Either I was good with my incognito, or I'm just not _that_ well-known.

The later sounded sad, but after seeing poor Weiss, I became grateful.

I sat on a bench made of metal with soft plastic cushion. On my right, there was a couple that's chatting amiably whilst holding their hands. A sight I found myself looking away from. Jealousy. Sadness. Emptiness. Remembering that I used to be like that as well with someone. That person, a particular cat girl that's several hundred kilometers away across Remnant.

My sigh was loud. The couple stopped their chat and from the corner of my eye, I could tell they're looking at me weirdly. I probably looked like an emo kid to them–which was half the truth. I quickly jumped back on my feet, not wanting to disrupt their date. A stray idea came to me; a random date with Ositha. That sounded better than this.

She said no.

Something about lazy and tired. Plus, having a date with another person beside Weiss Schnee was not in my plan; she pointed it out. I cursed her logic–always beat me. A mental picture of her blowing a cherry toward me appeared. In return, I sent back a 'screw you' note before severing our connection.

Alright. My other half is out of the question. Very helpful, Ositha.

 _(You'll thank me later.)_

In the end, I settled and stopped in front of the noodle stall. The Simple Wok Noodle; a famous franchise in Vale, turns out participated in this Vytal Festival. More curiously, it's the old bald man who is selling. If I don't remember correctly, I would've thought I was waiting for Blake to show up so we can eat together like our usual routine.

Unconsciously, I smiled at the fond memory.

The shopkeeper asked my order, and I automatically told him the usual. Imagine my surprise when he nodded without a single question and rushed into the stall to start cooking. Wait, what? I stared. Did he seriously remember me from Vale?

Yes, he did. I confirmed after finishing off my bowl of noodle. Same taste. Delicious. Slurp. Just different company–being alone with an old man. Sad. I rested my chin on my palm, propping my arm against the stall's wooden surface. Not sure what I was looking at. Probably the indecipherable Mistralian characters. Or the stack of clean bowls at the corner. Or the old man shopkeep himself–his eyes still hidden underneath the thick eyebrows.

No, anywhere but _there_.

Drowning in my mood made me less vigilant toward my surrounding. I heard a soft noise of the chair being dragged by someone else as they sat on it.

They said nothing because if they did, I would've heard the words no matter how gullible. Strangely, the shopkeep only nodded before diving into the kitchen. I tipped my hat and turned my head to the person. I almost fall from my chair and scream my head off. Black bow tied in a butterfly tie. Dark wavy long hair. Faint purple eyeshadow. Thin, soft lips. A drool that almost dripped from there when the shopkeep served the food in front of her.

I ignored the rest of her clothing. A white cardigan and a black sleeveless shirt that exposed her shoulders and a small portion of her midriff, accompanied with tight denim pants that went down until her dark high-heeled boots. The only thing missing from the image was her katana; Gambol Shroud. Otherwise, it's Blake. Totally.

My first question: How the heck is she here?

My second question: Is it just me or is she looking better and better?

My third question: What am I going to do?

But, dang my hand, it moved against my thought before I could even answer my own questions. I tapped on her arm. The girl's head snapped at me, instantly frozen like a deer in the headlights. Her pupils shrunk, while the bow on top of her head twitched madly. Several ropes of noodle were hanging from her closed lips. Messy. Not elegant. Very Blake-like.

Such a beautiful sight.

"It's really you," I said breathlessly, my voice was almost like a whisper.

The girl didn't respond immediately, for her mouth was fully occupied with noodle. I remembered; typical Blake when she is in 'eat all without a care' mode. Meanwhile, her amber eyes were fixated on me, dumbstruck. Then, without a warning, she choked and began coughing on her food.

"H-hey!" My hands raced wildly toward the kettle before I began pouring her some water.

Blake accepted the glass in hurry and gulped the content down, sputtering some in process. I winced in sympathy. Maybe it was reflexes, but I didn't notice my hand had started trailing on her back until her hacking subsided. The girl took in a shaky intake of breath, obviously still in pain from the mishap. Then, her gaze fell on my arm, before the owner gave me a stern look; 'stop it'.

"Oops," I wisely withdrew my hand, giving her a wide grin. "I think remembered helping you like this once."

A glare told me she didn't remember it the same way. There's a stain of ramen sauce on either side of her mouth, tempting me to take the napkin–

Alright, no. Distraction time. I asked the question that's itching in my mind; "So… what are you doing here, Blake?" And I couldn't help it but point it out; "By the way, you got a little something on your cheek."

She wiped them off and nodded toward me warily. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well…" I shrugged. "I live here, duh."

Blake apparently just realized her error. Her mouth made an 'o'. "Right. I forgot."

Awkward.

I propped myself on the stall's desk with my elbow. "You okay?"

Blake stayed still, her gaze wandering on my face as if she was petrified by the very question. For once, I saw emotions in her amber eyes. A look of conflict and sadness which both disappeared instantly as she blinked, reverting back to her usual mask. I had a feeling she wanted to say something else.

The girl eventually forced a smile on her face. Not a genuine one, though. "Yeah, I'm great."

Definitely not. I could tell. Her fingers trembled as I put my hand above hers. "I had been with you long enough to tell otherwise, Blake." My smile was wistful as I said the word 'had'. Blake, too, felt the melancholy. Her smile fell. I tried to comfort her; "But that's okay, I won't press on."

The shopkeep cleared his throat. Seeing his product choked out was probably not an amusing sight since he gave us such a look. Blake jumped off her chair and began prodding her pockets. I placed my card on the table before she could get her money out.

I told him, "Put hers on my tab."

Blake mumbled a short 'thanks'. Shrugging, my methodical reply came automatically; 'don't sweat it'. Actually, I should've said sorry instead for interrupting and ruining her lunch. However, seeing Blake showing no signs she would go back to her seat and continue eating, I took that as a cue to lead her somewhere. Or, let her lead me was the case.

"So, why are you here?" I asked, my fedora was down once again as I followed her.

It took a moment before she replied, "I've always come to the Vytal Festival with my parents before."

I knew the rest she left unsaid; _Before I broke up with my parents after they decided to return to Menagerie_. How to respond to that? Then, my ever-helpful brain made me say this; "Relatable. I find it's funny we've never met in the previous events."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Obviously, it's because I've never been in the VIP section."

Smooth, Os. Smooth.

Flustered, I scratched the back of my head. "Ah, true. Sorry."

"It's fine."

This was not how I imagine the conversation would go. Too clipped. Too awkward. And it doesn't look like we're getting on to a middle ground any time soon. Blake is... so different, now. It's as if she had retreated back into her old shell–unreachable except for short talks. And not just in character. As I stood close to her while she looked away, I could see the bones underneath her shoulder blades began showing up.

Her cheeks, while not hollow, had sunk a little. Giving her face a sharp look and the appearance of a stray kitten–small, fragile, yet will fight against you for food no matter what. The thought itself was depressing. Could have this gone differently?

I hadn't realized my fingers were already close to her cheek until Blake's form shied away from me. I frowned. That hurts. There was a look of insecurity in her eyes. I realized; Am I no longer someone trustworthy to her? I pursed my lips, then apologized; "I'm so sorry, Blake. I shouldn't have left you without a word just like that. I was such a jerk."

She shook her head in dissent. "Hn, no. It's not your fault, Os."

"How is it not?"

"Because..." Blake seemed hesitant at first, but it became more like an irritated expression to herself than me. Her right hand went to grip her left upper arm; a usual habit whenever she felt remorse. "It's my fault."

I argued, "Of course, it's not. Why would you think so–"

"Because I knew better, Os!" the cat Faunus snapped, took me aback with the sudden anger. Any louder and it would've turned heads on us, but fortunately, everyone was busy minding their own business. Blake looked down; I saw a glimpse of tears.

"Blake," I called her name, trying to get closer, but her hand held me back.

"You scare me, Os."

Speechless. Four words that made me stop and forced the gears in my head to rotate. How do I scare her? Did I do something wrong? I wheezed, "You're not making any sense, Blake."

The girl looked up to me. The first drop of her tear began rolling down. "You aren't, either."

Seeing her like this somehow made me feel worse. "Tell me, what did I do wrong?"

"That's just it!" Blake snapped angrily. "You didn't do it wrong." She shook her head. "But you didn't do it right either. All this time 'protecting' me, is that what you call 'love'?"

"Of course, I care about you!" I argued. Why would she think otherwise?

SLAP!

I was stunned. My head snapped to the side. I put my hand on my stinging cheek. Eyes wide in disbelief. Before I could react, Blake already grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the bustling crowd. Later, I realized, several people had been staring on us.

She let go of my wrist near a secluded corner of the CCT.

"You don't care about me, Os. All you think is just about keeping me safe! Have you ever once thought how I feel about it?!"

"I care a lot! That's what I'm trying my best for you!" I huffed, "I don't get why you are so upset over this petty thing. You're missing out the big picture."

Instead of replying directly, the girl pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're such an idiot."

Okay, seriously. I'm lost here. A little help? Whether coincidentally or not, Ositha wasn't there when I called her over our link. Maybe she wanted to blot me out a bit.

I started, "Blake, listen-"

A finger silenced me. The owner, a cat Faunus girl with furious blazing amber eyes, told me; "No, this has to stop. Quit putting yourself and others in danger just for my well-being. This isn't love. It's an unhealthy obsession."

"Hey," I complained, "I'm not obsessed."

She glared. "You sent your sister to spy on me in the White Fang."

Errr... what? I immediately realized; she meant Ositha–myself. But wait, the way she said it, that does sound _disturbing_. "You don't get it, Blake-"

"You sent the picture of me unconscious to Adam to make it look like you captured me," Blake continued her explanation. "And by that, revealed your position to him."

"I-"

"Shut up!" Blake yelled.

Geez, I forgot how scary she could be when she is angry. An angry cat Faunus won't scratch you, but will strangle you to the death. Just like now. I wanted to tell Blake to let go of my collar. However, from her shaking form, I realized how upset she was.

"I was saddened when I realized you saved me by knocking me out cold during your escape. I couldn't stop thinking about how useless I was back then. I could've done better. Help you escape, then return unscathed. But you had to save me from the Grimm instead."

My will to open my mouth deflated as Blake continued; "I contacted Kora–I mean, Ositha–, and told her to tell you how grateful I was. But it was until Adam told me, I found out that he almost killed you. Sent you into a coma. That was..." she choked out a sob.

I wrapped my arms around the girl. Drawing her close into my embrace. Feeling her struggled for a bit before resigning. Her whole body shook. Once a while, I felt a little tremor as she let out a fresh wave of tears. I inhaled into her raven hair deeply, feeling the bow occasionally twitch as it came to contact with my nose.

My hand kept rubbing her back. "I think... I understand now. I'm so sorry."

"These two months, I lived in a nightmare that I was the one who got you killed. I couldn't stop blaming myself. If only I didn't try to help, maybe you wouldn't have to risk your life," she mumbled into my shoulder. "It was so terrible that eventually, Adam noticed. He interrogated me about your sister's whereabouts. I... I had no choice."

Ping. The piece of the puzzle fit perfectly. Adam wasn't tracking my other half. He found Ositha through Blake, and technically, through me. So, I did everything in the end.

"It's okay," I tried to calm her down.

"It's not okay! I warned Ositha, but it was too late. I heard Adam gave our High Leader a report that he managed to locate the traitor and ended her life." Blake took a deep breath, before sobbing again. "I caused the death of two people I care about."

"Shhh," I soothed. "You didn't. I'm still alive."

She pushed away from my embrace, much to my disappointment. Her face was no longer angry. Sadness. Exhaustion. Hopeless. Depression. It broke something inside my chest. She sighed, "But then, I saw the news. And that moment, I promised, I will _never_ come back into your life. I want you to be happy, and I know you're better off without me."

I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore my watering eyes. "Do you really think so, Blake? I'm alive–"

"Yes, and by a miracle. Your sister, Ositha..." Blake took a shaky breath. "...is enough."

"So is Ositha," I finished. "She's not gone like your thoughts."

Shock flashed on Blake's face. A hopeful look followed by as she asked; "She is still alive?"

"Yeah, here in Atlas. I can call her if you want," I offered. "And I think she will tell you-"

"No, don't. She must be mad at me for revealing her position." Blake deduced; "That's why she doesn't contact me anymore."

Oof. That conclusion. So wrong. If only Blake knows I was too busy surviving. But somehow, I still kept my mouth shut on that matter. I'm not sure why; I just felt like this wasn't the right moment. Instead, I grabbed her hand. I need to set things right. And admit some errors I made, too.

"Blake, I promised you; I will get stronger. So I did. And I tried everything I could for your sake. It's just, you being on the other side making it so hard for me to do so," I said with a humorless chuckle. "Ositha came to the Fang because I wanted to know what's happening. Thanks to her, we saved Josh. Anything she gathered from you is a bonus."

"Do you know what she had to go through?" Blake's eyes narrowed.

"Yup." I shrugged. "She told me everything."

"What about Adam? She gave herself to him. Did she tell you that?"

I paused, not sure what to say. My other half said she had everything under control. Why didn't she tell me that? What is she hiding from me?

The catgirl scoffed. "I can't believe you don't know that. I should've expected this."

"It's not what it looks like."

"Was it?" Blake inquired.

I swallowed. Then glanced elsewhere. She's right. I got blinded by my own feelings. Everything I did as Ositha, they all rooted from my wish to find out why Blake changed and how to keep her. In the end, I was eaten by my selfishness.

The girl crossed her hands in front of her chest. "I don't hate you, Os. I hate it when you take brash and risky decisions without thinking for about what and who you put in line."

The words slapped me stronger than her hand. I was selfish. And idiot. Just like what Qrow said. In my stupid quest, I was too focused on Blake that I ignored everything else. My shoulder slumped. Gone my previous indignation at her accusation. Needless to say, I'm glad Blake is here to verbally smack my head with her logic and point out the very thing I've been ignorant to.

I nodded, defeated; "I'm sorry."

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Don't say sorry to me. Say it to yourself and your sister."

I chuckled heartily, "True, true. Thanks, Blake." I scratched my neck nervously. "Have I ever told you that I always love how you make me become a better person?"

"Yes. Many times," she replied with a late smirk.

I recited carefully, "And... do you still remember my promise?"

The guarded expression instantly came back. However, a voice interrupted us before she could answer. "Here you are, Kitkat!" I almost jumped off my feet when a streak of pink rushed from three o'clock. Blake let out a grunt as the pink-haired girl trapped her in a tight hug. The pink girl's tail swished back and forth after she released Blake.

"Took you long enough, so we looked for you," another voice joined.

I turned to the source. A guy with fedora, too. Except, his is black with blue lining. He seemed surprised upon recognizing my face. "You're Osmond Burlywood, right?"

Left with no choice, I nodded.

"Oh, oh! Is this your date?" The new girl's attention switched at me. She squinted, studying me from top to toe. "Not too handsome, but okay," she said approvingly, "He's cute. Why didn't you tell us?" Then, she zipped in front of me and shook my hand–almost pulled my arm off. "Neon Katt, by the way! That's my pal over there, Flynt Coal."

Blake amended after her initial surprise, "This is not what it looks like–"

"Aww, so you guys are really a thing?" Neon cooed. Suddenly, she snapped her finger. "But I thought you're with the Schnee heiress?" A horrifyingly scary smile soon followed. "This is a very squishy juicy news. Hmm..."

"Please, don't take it personally. Neon likes to take her jokes pretty far," Flynt interjected, drawing relieved exhales from both Blake and me. "Although, I wasn't expecting _the_ Osmond Burlywood is actually your friend, Blake. I dig this."

"He's not–" Blake facepalmed. "Yes, he's my friend."

"We got a long history together," I added with a wide smile, before receiving a jab in the ribs. "Ouch!"

"Ignore him. Where is Illia?" asked Blake, desperately trying to change the topic.

Illia? Isn't that the chameleon girl Ositha met in the White Fang?

"Well, we did split up to look for _you_." The brown-skinned guy coughed. "But we found out you're busy with your boyfriend instead."

Face turning pink, Blake hissed, "He's not–"

"I'm glad she has a lot of friends now," I played in. With friends like these, I could tell Blake's social capability has improved immensely. Even if Illia being here does raise some questions. "You know, she used to be unapproachable until I fixed that–Ow!" A heavy boot stomped on my feet with a thump. Thank Oum, I have my Aura.

"Aw, don't worry, Osmond," Neon waved her hand dismissively. "We're teaching her how to party properly! Wanna help us out?"

I grinned, "Of course–"

"–not!" Blake snapped.

Flynt asked; "Aren't we interrupting your date, though?"

Blake probably frothed bubbles in anger at this point.

"Nah," I shook my head. "How does a double-date sound?"

"Gosh!" Neon squealed. "Flynt and I aren't an item. But if it's a date between friends," she glanced at her partner, receiving a nod and a knowing smile from him. "Then sure!"

"Yeah!" I pumped my fist. "Let's roll!"

I was about to join them who already began leading the way, but a strong tug on my wrist pulled me back. Blake, with all seriousness, gave me an irritated glare. "Why are you doing this, Os?"

So many words I could say, but they seem to escape from my tongue. Instead, I only thought of one action. I leaned closer toward her. Our faces were just an inch away. Amber irises widened slightly, as Blake's lips parted. I felt her small gasp, but the girl didn't pull away. In fact, it seemed she was waiting. So, I did the only natural thing; I closed the gap.

Her lips were a little rough from the cold air, but I found myself enjoying the short kiss we had after these months. Blake flushed. Her lips trembled, but no words came out. I smiled, before murmuring; "The same reason why you didn't pull away from that kiss."

"Come on, lovebirds!" Neon called from afar. "Should we get a room for you two?"

I jerked my head toward the duo, waiting for us. "Anyway, you coming?"

My catgirl gazed down at our feet, insecure. "I'm scared, Os."

I cleared my throat. "I know this sounds cheesy, but; 'I will shoo your worst fears away, Blake'. How does that sound?"

The girl gave me a blank stare for three seconds. Then, she facepalmed. "Forget it."

"Hey," I protested, "I tried, okay?"

"You're such a dork."

~-x-~

We reconvened with Illia in front of a photobooth–yes, they have stuff like this in Atlas too, you know. Not every Atlesian people are expressionless. Take Neon and Flynt as examples. My unexpected appearance seemed to shock Illia as well, but I pretended not to know her–which is half the truth; only Ositha knows her. The girl raised an eyebrow but politely shook my hand as if she never saw me while I was kidnapped.

That's okay. Except, she keeps stealing glances at Blake and I's interlocked hands.

Neon put her hands akimbo on her waist, a smug grin colored her expression. "So, ready to make your best whacky face?"

My date tried to escape, but I thanked my firm grip. I hooked my arm around her and pulled her closer. So close, in fact, that our cheeks glued against each other. I felt the heat rush toward my face as well. Maybe... a little too close? Seeing Blake not protesting, I answered; "We're born ready. Right, Blake?"

"Hmm." Her pale face said otherwise.

"Cool," Illia commented without a glance. It sounded like she's trying to be polite.

"Such cuties," Neon gushed at us. Her partner looked approvingly.

~-x-~

The first shot was chaos. Blake's outstretched arms and panic expression looked like she wanted to jump out from my embrace like a scared little kitten with its fur standing–if you substitute cat ears with fur, that is. Meanwhile, Flynt and Neon were having a fisticuff in the background, both pretending to punch each other's brain out. They're true buddies.

Illia was the only one acting normal in the middle of the picture. Standing there still like a statue. Yet, her small smile said; 'Why am I even here?'

"I'm keeping this," I said, downloading the picture into my scroll.

"No!" yelled Blake furious, ears pink from embarrassment.

The second one went a lot worse. Neon's face with her toothy laughter took the whole picture, leaving just enough space in each corner to fit us in. The pink cat Faunus looked mortified at first, but she quickly played it off. I didn't download the picture.

Finally, I set order in the third try. Or at least, tried to. Flynt and Neon stood tall back to back, each of them making gun fingers and blowing the smoke off. At the lower part of the picture, I embraced both Illia and Blake with a wide grin. Both of them didn't enjoy it.

Fourth picture; I became the victim. Blake and Illia pulled each side of my fedora, forcing the hat to cover my face. I panicked with arms flailing, but Neon and Flynt held each of them firmly. When it's over, I protested between their laughter; "Guys, what was that for?"

Fifth take: Flynt and I made a duet of fedora, posing with our arms crossed on our chests. His partner made a dreamy expression below us. Blake and Illia tried to join her too, but they're such terrible actresses. I liked that one, though.

After the sixth attempt, all of us were laughing our heads off. My sides hurt too much. Even Blake couldn't stop her uncontrolled giggle. It was so much fun.

"Can we get a picture for just the two of us?" she suggested indifferently. Trying to sound cool, but to me, it ended like a 'pretty please' tone.

At my weird look, she simply rolled her eyes and dragged me back in. Boo followed us. Neon exclaimed; "Don't take too long or we'll leave you here!"

With a red velvet background, the picture of us in each other arms each wearing a soft smile was the most beautiful image ever taken.

~-x-~

It was early in the evening. Almost three o'clock. The final match of Vytal festival should be due tonight. My friends and I were almost done exploring the fairgrounds. And watching the Vytal tournament through the large holo-screens from time to time while we hang out.

"For a future heir of a big company, you're pretty cool, Osmond," said Flynt. "I didn't expect you'd hang out with us."

"Heh," I puffed my chest, "How else do I attract Blake? I'm cool that way." I ducked just in time to avoid a lazy smack from her. I jeered, "You missed-Oof!"

Her punch to my guts was strong as always.

"Yeah, I thought you're a like a stuck-up rich brat!" Neon added. "No offense."

"Oh, but I was!" I said dramatically, feinting a gesture toward myself.

"Whoa, nevermind then. Really?"

"Yup. Until I met Blake," I said, smiling mysteriously.

The girl in question shook her head warningly. "Os, no. Just no."

Ignoring her, I leaned until my head rested on her shoulder. "Meeting her changed my view and transformed me into a better person. I learned that everyone has their own worth, regardless of their bloodlines, race, status, or wealth."

"That's deep," Flynt noted. If he thinks it's weird that a guy like me resting his head on his girlfriend, he didn't say it. Instead, he seemed to enjoy the sight before him. "Sounds like you two are pretty close."

I was tempted to answer 'we were'. But Blake seemed to cave in after hearing my words. She rested her head on mine. "Os changed me, too." She directed the last part at me, "More than you realized."

"Couple goals!" Neon whooped. "Oh, I'm jealous!"

"Uh, oh. Look," Flynt pointed ahead of us. "The Schnee."

Yikes!

I didn't know where I found the strength, but I managed to drag my friends to the nearest booth in sight, avoiding the heiress who was passing by flanked by her siblings(white hair, anyone?) and a dozen of bodyguards. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I noticed where we were. A booth with the game where you shoot for points and redeem them for cute plushies. For kids.

"Great quick thinking," Blake muttered, trying to extricate herself from my arm.

Strangely, it was Flynt who said, "Let's give this thing a shot."

"I want that brown teddy bear!" his partner pointed. "Please, Flynt?"

"Sure."

"Let's see if I can get that cat. It looks cute," I told Blake.

I received a flat stare. "Really?"

"I'll just... watch you guys," said Illia awkwardly.

...

"Almost, almost, just one more," I prepared to throw my second-to-last dart. It missed. When I was about to fling the last one, the buzzer pinged; BUZZ!

"Aw, come on!" I whined. I swept my card once again, receiving several more darts as the game reset. Blake swiftly stole them, much to my chagrin. "Hey!"

"You have a good aim," said Blake. She gave me a sly smile, "But honestly, you're too slow Os."

"Roasted," added Neon through her muffled giggle.

I glared at them. "Shut up. I'm not always cool."

Several quick throws later, in which I questioned my vision whether Blake actually took an aim for each throw or just fling the darts randomly, the game ended. My date scored even better than Flynt. She took the cat plushy and wordlessly shoved it to my face, smothering me with the fluffy toy.

"It suits you. Cute," she said with a smirk.

Flynt, Neon, and Illia were guffawing at my red face. This isn't what I imagined! I wanted to gift Blake, okay? But instead, she played the big boyfriend role and made me look like her cute little girlfriend asking for a doll!

"This isn't how I imagined it would go, but, thanks," I mumbled, hiding my face behind the plushy. It felt nice, actually. Even if somehow, I felt my ego as a guy crushed flat.

"You two are so adorable!"

~-x-~

We called it a day by dining at the Simple Wok Noodle stand, where I'm chatting with my new friends like long-time pals. Where had these chill people been in my life?

Blake, finally getting the food she's been craving since afternoon, said nothing but devour her dinner. Each of us ordered a bowl with our own taste. It's strange. I expected Neon to order fish-based topping, too, but she didn't. Maybe it's just Blake being... Blake?

Soon, I learned that Illia originated from Atlas. Attended the same school as Flynt and Neon, she used to live a normal life until a Dust mine explosion took her parent's lives. She didn't elaborate on where she went after that–neither did Flynt and Neon ask, but it seems like a public secret.

Why are they here? Is it just a visit for old friends, or is there something more about this?

After a while, Flynt and Neon excused themselves. We bid them goodnight, although they said they're going to go to Amity for the quarter-final match. That left me with Blake and Illia–the later was a persistent annoying third-wheel who keeps staring at me when she thought I didn't see her. What's up with the hidden glare?

That, in a way, prevented me from talking or starting a conversation I needed so much with Blake. Illa seems to take her time purposefully just to make sure I won't do funny business with Blake.

"Tonight, they'll shoot Dust fireworks after the final round," I suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Aren't you supposed to accompany the Schnee heiress?" Blake asked.

I swear I heard a sigh of relief from her sidekick.

"Not really. She's… she seems busy." I shrugged it off. "Besides, it's been a while since our last chat."

Blake raised an eyebrow at that.

"You know…"

Sheesh, help me out already, Blake.

Suddenly, a new voice joined us; "Why, if this isn't a pleasant surprise. I've been wondering your whereabouts, Osmond. I was concerned that you may have forgotten about our… little get-to-know-each-other date."

Illia spurted on her drink.

Crap.

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N:** _Oh, snap._

 _Blake is here and a new challenger just arrived. Who will win? Spoiler, neither. Xd_

 _I know I said it should've been 1 more chapter, but I got impatient with the pace so I will speed things up. Plus, this chapter is the result of two combined chapters from Ossy's recovery to meeting Blake._

 _Hope ya'll enjoyed the fluff we've been waiting for._

– **Karvost**


	27. XXVII: Osmond

27\. Osmond:

 **A Bigger Trouble Than It Seems**

* * *

Turns out, I forgot two things.

One of them is Weiss Schnee.

The other one is Adam Taurus.

~-x-~

If this room's temperature could get any lower, I swear I will call the technician to fix the thermostat. Too bad; a). we weren't in a room, b). the thermostat is a living ice queen, and c). not just the coldest glare from Weiss, but I also got one from Blake as well.

The catgirl may look passive and expressionless, but one look at her eyes told me she's holding it. This is not in my 'things I've expected and prepared against' book.

"That's quite an... interesting choice of companions you have, Osmond," Weiss said. "You've been avoiding me all day long, only to have a date with… these?"

Illia visibly bristled, but one hand from Blake prevented her from getting off the chair. I could tell from Blake's twitching bow, the catgirl herself is getting triggered, too. Someone has to step in. Is there anyone else but me?

"Haha," I laughed awkwardly. "I'm afraid you got the wrong idea, Miss Schnee. You see, I thought-"

"What is it with the sudden formality, Os?" The white-clad girl crossed her arms. "I thought we were on the first-name term? Or is it just reserved for your... _friends_ , now?"

"I-"

"Ap-ap-ap!" she interrupted, shaking her forefinger at me.

The chair moved. I felt Blake's presence standing by my side. Her voice was stern; "I think that's enough. Won't you at least let your soon-to-be _fiancé_ explain?"

"I don't need more explanation than this! This," Weiss jabbed toward the ground, "this explained everything." She stuck her chin up, challenging Blake–who stood at the same eye level. It was quite comical. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited? Precisely two hours."

"And where were you during those two hours?" The dark-haired girl pressed on, taking a small step forward. Like a cat trying to show her superiority.

Meanwhile, Illia and I shared a look. Uh, oh.

Glaring, Weiss answered, "I was–oh, don't you ever think you could distract me so easily."

"Or maybe you're the one trying," came Blake's retort. "You were on the stage the _whole_ time, singing to your fans. Did you tell Os where you two would meet?"

"Obviously, on the stage. I think it's obvious enough even for a stone head like him."

"Did you tell him the time before?"

"Well, no… but–"

"Did you try to message him the details?"

"I didn't need to, he should know already!"

"Did you two even make a promise to meet here, previously?"

Okay, at this rate, Blake should land a job as an interrogator. Her tone suits it well, almost made me want to answer–even though she wasn't asking me.

Weiss snapped, "What are you trying to say?!"

A few passersby stopped to take a look. Some even pulled their scrolls out. Great. We'll be in the news: Weiss Schnee confronts a Faunus who stood up for the future heir of Burlywood company.

What the heck.

Blake smirked, triggering the infuriated heiress further. She said coyly, "I found it hilarious that you didn't make an appointment with Os, nor message him while you're free, or even try to get in touch with him personally, _but_ you still expected him to show up at the exact time and place." Then, she snorted a burst of laughter. "What is he, a _wizard_?"

Weiss stuttered an inaudible collection of words, before turning red upon realizing her fault. Me? I'm fawning. Blake was so cool! Like, heck, I didn't even think that far to realize that I actually had no idea where Weiss wanted us to meet. I was too busy avoiding her. That should've been noticed by the heiress, but Blake–bless her–, successfully diverted the topic.

You know what? I'll step down and hand my heir-next-in-line title over to her.

 _ **Yep. Blake definitely would do better than us.**_ Ositha chimed in, finally.

 _ **Thanks for the vote of confidence**_ _;_ I answered dryly. _ **Now, help me out already. I don't wanna see another Great War. What do I do?**_

 _ **Uh, you mean when girls like us fight?**_

I wanted to correct my other half that they weren't–wait, nevermind, they're one step away from each other's throat. I gave her a mental equivalent of a nod. _**Yes, please**_ _._

I swear I heard Ositha taking a deep breath. _ **Okay, lesson one: Don't. Ever. Step. In.**_

Iblinked. _ **Wait, what? Why?**_

 _ **You'll get caught in the crossfire. You don't want that. Trust me.**_

 _ **But Blake-**_

 _ **-is smarter than you gave her credits for. Plus, Weiss has a little something called 'pride'. They'll sort this out**_ ; Ositha explained. _**I think.**_

That unnecessary last part didn't help to convince me. I glanced at the only other party present, Illia. She seemed like she would jump on Weiss at any moment, given the word to. Right now, I'm not asking anything but a small miracle.

"You–argh!" Weiss stomped on her stilts, before marching away.

 _ **Knew it**_ ; said Ositha, after seeing through our link. The three of us watched the heiress very inelegant retreat in silence. That went terribly wrong. Where, though? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing her throat.

I dared not to lift my head up. From my downcast gaze, I could see Blake's arms crossed above her bosom. Ready for a good time of scolding. Good grief.

"Illia," she called out to her friend, "could you give us a moment?"

The brown-haired girl looked between us uncertainly, before shrugging. "Sure."

At her retreating footfalls, I tried to meet Blake's eyes. The disappointment was as clear as crystal on amber. I wish I could just deflate myself into nothingness. Blake's glare is hotter than sun rays. Uh, no. That sounds _wrong_.

Blake spoke, "I think you need to start standing up for yourself before you can stand up for me, Os."

Ouch. Right in the guts.

I waved my hands dismissively, trying to brush the incident off. "I-I was just taken aback, okay? She suddenly shows up and I dunno how to react to that."

At that, Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine," I huffed. "She caught me unprepared. That's all. I'll prep better for next time."

Suddenly, her small voice came, "I wanted to trust you."

"And also–uh, wait, what?"

"Os." Blake placed her hand on my shoulder. It slowly moved toward my cheek. "I want to trust you. Many times. But everything I've seen keeps telling me not to. How would you fare against worse things than this?"

Okay, that's enough. I took hold of her hand, gripping it tight enough to deliver my point. "I can and I will, _Mein Katzchen_. Or, have you forgotten?"

Blake averted her gaze from me. Looking at the school ground surrounding us.

"I came close to death and I survived. I stood against you. I stood against Ada–ehm, the White Fang and everyone else who tried my resolve," I pressed on despite the near slip. No, she can't find out just yet.

The catgirl looked at me with a forlorn gaze. Finally, she caved in, "Okay."

I could tell she wanted to say more, but then remembered a particular heiress. Plastering a faux smile on her face, Blake nudged me away gently, then motioned with her head toward where Weiss had left. "Shouldn't you be going?"

Little did she know, I wanted to stay a bit longer. I wanted to tell her more. Everything, maybe. But, dang my lips, they kept shut. So, rather than standing in front of her not saying anything like an idiot moron, I nodded agreeing her words. Anxiously(and hopeful), I asked, "See you later?"

Blake let the question linger for a bit before replying, "Of course. When and where?"

I didn't expect she'd answer my courtesy like that. I mean, sure, I was _hoping_ we could catch up again later, but… okay, you got the idea. "Nine o'clock. Here?" I suggested aimlessly.

"Sure."

And I thought Weiss is dubbed the coldest princess of Atlas. It's hard to explain. Maybe I was being a fool, but I felt that Blake is trying to brush our past off the conversation. I half expected she's acting like this because Illia was around(and possibly would report us back to the Fang). This is… disappointing.

I turned away from her with heavy steps.

 _ **Ask her**_ ; Ositha suggested suddenly.

 _ **Ask what?**_

 _ **Was she jealous?**_

I almost choked. _ **Are seriously you trying to get me killed?**_

I heard a giggle in the back of my mind. It faded away as Ositha withdrew from our link. And I thought we were in this together. Oh, wait. Different minds. Still, maybe it's worth a try?

"Blake," I said while stopping, glancing back at the girl I loved. "Were you jealous?"

Her reply was instant as the Faunus tossed her gaze away, fast enough that her long wavy hair whipped back onto her face. She replied quickly, "What's that stupid question for?"

Judging from her red cheeks, I could tell it's a yes.

"Nothing," I amended. "Nevermind."

I knew I could say something useful instead, probably steer and continue the conversation, but I didn't. I left instead. Part of me keeps reminding the unfinished chat with Weiss. Part of me was scared of what I'd say to Blake if this goes on.

Ah, remind me, why do I have a complicated Semblance, again?

~-x-~

The StarDusts franchise café near the academy's cafeteria, much to my relief, wasn't that crowded. It's a standalone building colored in clean white, both inside and outside. The glass ceiling was a marvel of architecture design that allows you to see the sky above.

I heard it's planning to open one in Vale, too. And yes, before you ask, the Schnees own this franchise. If it's not obvious enough from the familiar crest gracing pretty much everything; the glass window, the wall, and the menu.

Civilians mixed with Hunters and students occupying some of the tables. Big holo-screens hung from the ceiling above the cashier–all of them broadcasting the Vytal tourney. Seems like it's the final round of one versus one. I wish I had a share of the spectators' enthusiasm. Hard to, considering whom I'm about to talk to.

My guess was right, this the only logical place where she would be. I found Weiss sitting expectantly at the farthest table closest to the corner. There's a humongous drawing of coffee-related stuff on the pale wall behind her–as pale as her complexion. Icy blue eyes glaring toward the empty space in front of her–which I skirted by to avoid being turned into a human popsicle.

Just in case.

"How considerate of you to approach me again, Osmond," the heiress acknowledged my presence without looking.

I took the opposite seat and settled in the ice princess cold zone. "I want to set things right."

"Hmph."

I rolled my eyes. "Could you please stop making this hard for both of us?"

Weiss looked at me, feinting a gasp. "Oh, so now you are asking me that? Let's recall who started 'making this hard'," she made an airy quote.

"It's not like you told me our exact meeting place, Weiss. I came on behalf of my Father. He said I'll see you here. That's all," I finished.

"Is that not enough clue for you?" Weiss let out an exasperated exhale. "That's it. I'm leaving."

"I'm not finished–"

Weiss already rose onto her feet. Out of instinct, I grabbed her hand, brushing against the bell-sleeve in process. She tried to yank it, but my grip held. Azure eyes glared back at me. So cold. Chilling.

"Unhand me this instant, Burlywood."

O… kay. So I did.

As she left, I nudged Ositha through our link.

 _ **Hmm?**_ came the reply. Along with that I briefly saw the comedy show she was watching. What a lazy bum.

 _ **I think I got her pissed.**_ I told her.

Ositha sent her sympathy; _ **Oof.**_

Yup. Looks like I messed up. Real bad this time. At least, nobody bats an eye at us when Weiss left. The last thing I need is more _bad_ news up the headlines.

 _ **What are you going to do?**_

 _ **What are we going to do**_ ; I corrected it. _**We'll talk to Blake and explain everything.**_

 _ **Oh, that… I thought you planned to tell her later? Why so sudden?**_

 _ **I-I don't know.**_ I gave her a mental shrug. _ **I feel like we must.**_

 _ **Think again about it, Os. I told Adam because I had no choice. Meanwhile, Blake… I think it's best letting her think that we're close instead of this. She could let others know;**_ Ositha replied.

 _ **And you think Adam wouldn't? Do you think Adam wouldn't use that to put Blake against us? Tell me, why did you trust that psycho, again?**_

The moment I said that I instantly regretted it. But bad mood that lingered in our heads got the best of us.

 _ **I had no choice!**_ Ositha retorted; _ **It's either that or I die, which means**_ _ **you**_ _ **die, too. Are you happy now? Because I'm not!**_

Okay, wow. Two upset girls within several minutes. This night sure is a long one. I bit my lip, stopping the response I was thinking. I sent her an apologetic message; _**Ositha, I'm sorry.**_

She went silent already. Great. I'm feeling defeated.

Where to, now? Oh, the girl who hadn't gotten upset at me. However, I bet that will change soon.

~-x-~

8 PM.

At the CCT, there were just a few people. The lift is closed, meaning the operational time for cross-continent call service is over. There was only a flight of stairs which lead up to the third floor–out of dozens. It's not a popular time to hang out here, but since it's Vytal, people are still allowed to visit for sightseeing from the upper floor.

Unfortunately, sightseeing wasn't the correct term for me. It's more like wandering mindlessly with a hill of frustrating troubles jumbled up my head. So yeah, 'sightseeing' indeed.

"What's the problem?"

I almost jumped from that voice.

Blake leaned against the railing, her wavy hair blown by the gentle night breeze. She wasn't looking at me. It's almost as if she materialized from the shadows on the dark side of the CCT wall. "You're early," she commented.

"Yeah," I swallowed, glancing away. "It didn't go really well."

"Mhm."

"No surprise, huh?" I chuckled humorlessly.

"You did make a mistake," she pointed out.

I exhaled, loud. "Yep. I did."

I leaned against the railing, letting my arms hung over the edge. Blake stole a glance but otherwise did not comment on my slouching posture.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she went straight for the elephant in the room.

"Uhhh… something important."

One eyebrow raised at me, making me fidget. That look of curiosity. I shuffled my feet, staring down at my shining sneakers.

"Seems you're not ready to talk about it," Blake said indifferently, glancing off elsewhere. "You don't have to."

I struggled with words, "Trust me, I really want to. It's just… promise, you won't get mad at me?"

Our eyes met. Blake's unyielding amber against my hopeful onyx. She turned at me with her arms crossed. "Is this one of your weirdness again?"

"What? No! It's–"

"It's nice to see you again, my love." Another voice. Familiar. It sent chills down my spine. "I was not expecting we will meet again this soon."

We turned at the same time toward the source. Blake took one step forward. I took one backward, naturally. Without realizing, I already sent a distress call to my other half.

"Adam," Blake said. She sounded unsure, between greeting or questioning. "I-"

He ignored the greeting and without as much as a glance, coldly cut her off, "You've done your part. Go back and regroup with the rest."

The rest? My mind is spinning at hundreds of miles per hour. What is going on? Blake's done her part? Was this her plan all along? Faintly, I acknowledged Ositha joining into my body, teleporting from home to this place using our link.

"...yes," Blake answered stiffly.

Wait, so this whole day…

I turned toward Blake in disbelief. Was this all just a trap? I dreaded to know, but I saw the answer written on her face that looked away the moment our eyes met. Why, Blake?

Adam approached us. "There's more than a reason why I want to see you again, my love."

Dang it, stop calling me like that!

The cat Faunus trained her gaze on me as if hoping I would say something. A mix of sadness and fear.

"It's about time that you tell us the truth."

I wanted to bolt away, but my legs felt cemented to the floor. I didn't know the feeling of being petrified until this very moment.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" The Faunus lieutenant stole a glance at her. "I should've known."

Too close. No weapon was drawn, but I knew my life is at stake. "How could you lie to me, Ositha?" He smirked, but Blake didn't see it. "Cheating behind my back with someone else?"

Oh, crap.

I panicked. "No, that's not true!"

Blake looked at me in disbelief. I saw the expression I dreaded to see; the fear in her golden eyes. Terrified. No, please, not again.

Adam gave her a side glance and spoke up, "He never told you his semblance, didn't he?"

No answer.

Smiling victoriously, he continued, "Neither he told me until I found out by myself. All this time, you and your selfishness, Os. You manipulated both of us just for your selfish gain. Tell me, do you really think I will let you go after those nights we had together?"

The cat Faunus brought up her hand to cover her mouth. Her eyes are wide. I saw it. Disgust. Sickened. She looked like she wanted to vomit at the dawning realization.

"Now, it's your turn to be betrayed."

"Blake," I pleaded. "I can explain."

She stared at me, liquid started gathering at the corners of her eyes. The girl shook her head violently, then dashed off inside. Turning to Adam, I curled my trembling fists. "You... jerk."

Ositha signaled; _**I'm ready.**_

We attacked at once. I pounced on Adam. His reflex was way faster than mine. But there's one thing he's not ready for. Ositha materialized out of thin air and kicked the side of his head successfully, knocking him off balance. I swung my punch to his cheek. It's in. Grunting, Adam tried to spin his way around the onslaught.

My other half ran several steps and disappeared, only to rematerialize as she jumps into the air before him. She hooked on his neck with her arm and tried to tackle him down. Adam caught her, but I joined in, sliding my way to his knee. The Faunus made a loud thud as he landed disgracefully on the metal floor. Pretty sure we'd drawn the securities by now.

Our opponent got back on his feet quicker than my expectations. Well, what do you expect? A seasoned swordsman knocked down by a few punches and kicks? Nah, no way. I tensed, ready to spring into action any moment. Adam's gloved hand grasped empty air.

He looked down to his side, seemed confused. Then, my eyes caught it. In Ositha's hand, a long katana as red as blood itself, poised ready against its previous owner. Wilt; I learned the name from her memories. The very sword that almost took my life.

 _ **Did you plan that?**_ I asked in awe. Didn't even see her steal it from him.

 _ **This is the only way to stop him**_ ; she answered. _**I'm so sorry for earlier, Os. I should've known Adam would use this opportunity. Grrr, I'm so stupid–**_

 _ **Later**_ ; I noted to her. _**Your call, now.**_

"Heh," Adam chuckled to himself. "I won't fall for the same trick again in the future, my love. But I have to admit, you're better than my expectation–from last time we met."

"Was that really necessary, Adam?" said Ositha angrily. "You knew he isn't me. We only shared our Aura, not the bodies, nor the minds. Why must you did that?"

"Was it really necessary that you have Blake and him, too?" Even weaponless, Adam's menacing aura didn't falter. He didn't hesitate with the steps he took toward us. His hand moved to his mask, before taking it off. My other half tensed.

I took a sharp intake of breath. Behind that mask, was a scarred face. Adam's blue eye was far colder than even Weiss. But the ruined one–that one is more than cold, it's _scary_. "You're mine, Ositha. No one else's. And since you said that you're not the same person; not even _him_ could have you," he pointed at me.

Wait, what? Ositha and I shared a look. For a moment, I forgot being angry.

 _ **What is he talking about?**_ I asked.

 _ **Exactly;**_ Ositha deadpanned in frustration. _**I could never understand him!**_

"She would've stayed with me," he resumed his sentences, glaring at me. "But she _chose_ you instead. Making such a stupid lie and promise so that I'd spare her life. Look where we are, now."

Ositha sighed, "I already told you the truth, Adam."

Surprisingly, Adam only smirked, before turning his back on us. With one graceful leap, he disappeared. Only his voice remained; "We'll meet again, Ositha."

My other half gasped, "You bastard–I haven't finished! Get back here so I can punch your stupid face!"

She continued fuming, but I froze upon hearing the footsteps. Boots. Marching up to our location. Looks like the securities are here.

 _ **Ositha,**_ I called. _ **Let's get out of here.**_

"Hold there!"

Ah, bummer.

~-x-~

It was a long night.

The securities held me back a bit, a lone person at the place where they heard the fighting. As usual, I was able to avoid unnecessary interrogations by telling 'there are these two people chasing after each other'. Seeing there's no one else present, they reluctantly let me go. It's Vytal, after all. You can expect some 'overly' excited people.

After speed walking my way out from the academy through its main exit gate, I found myself standing on the pavement, waiting for a taxi. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. The driver gave me a questioning look and eventually nodded when I said 'Burlywood Mansion' in an embarrassingly croaky voice. He probably thought I just got dumped by someone.

He's not wrong.

After trying to poke Ositha several times and get her attention futilely through our bond, I gave up. It seemed she blocked me. I didn't know the reason, but hurt and anger were the last emotions she shared. I was worried, but a part of me– _probably her_ –told me not to. Well, let's see what she has survived through...

Ah, she'll be fine.

Why do I feel like I want to cry, though?

I tried to distract myself by looking out. Through the cab's dark window, I watched the lively cityscape of Atlas passing by. Tall apartments and condominiums made for a giant wall lit with lights. The billboard ads occasionally popped here and there. I didn't even bother to read them.

All I wanted. It all went down within an eyeblink. The look Blake gave to me... I gritted my teeth, listening to the growling sound I made. What was she thinking? How do I explain–no, I realized. There's nothing to explain to her, now. Adam had succeeded in manipulating her.

He set me and Blake up against each other, making it so that our respective trusts shatter. It worked. Too well. I didn't expect Blake would throw me to his hands. Okay, maybe I should. She was with her White Fang sister-in-arm. That should've raised the alarms. Plus, she already warned me in Vale. Still, that didn't make it hurt less.

Damn it, Adam. Damn, you. Why do you have to ruin it?

On the road, I didn't talk at all to my other half. I could guess what she's feeling. And even though I didn't bring it up, it's still on her. Not like I'd blame her for it. Plus, we'd most likely fight if I press on now, seeing this current altercation. We both got a long night already with our respective pasts. Could this get any worse?

"I'm an idiot fool," I muttered, gritting my teeth in seething anger.

From the driver's seat, the guy asked, "Are you alright, kid?"

"I'm fine." It sounded harsher than I intended. "Just take me there."

He shrugged, grumbling, "Okay, okay. Jeez, kids nowadays."

~-x-~

No one welcomed me back at home–the Burlywood's Mansion. The tall ceiling has never felt so suffocating and gloomy. I made my way, crossing the dining hall and acknowledging the maids and butlers who are standby 24/7 for anything. They all, of course, swarmed me and asked if I need something. The truth is, yes. I need a punchbag. Preferably a particular living one that has horns and crimson-brown hair.

Today was a total catastrophe. Weiss is upset at me, Blake turned on at me, whilst Ositha... well, she's being herself. In summary; two girls in my life I've noted myself to never mess with, and a part of myself that needs more than just moral support. Goody. I didn't sign up for this, I swear.

Maybe I was hallucinating, but at the end of the long table in the dining hall, I felt the presence of several people. I turned my head and at a glance, I saw them; a blonde girl around my age laughing with a younger redhead. Behind them, I saw a man with blond hair–Uncle Tai, I recognized from our previous call. Wait, so the girls... they're Yang and Ruby?

It's pretty hard to wrap around my had. At some point, I received the memories of them from my bond with Ositha. But still, that doesn't mean I _know_ them. I shrugged the thoughts off, more interested in their conversation. It's unfortunate they were mute, but somehow, I know that they're a warm happy family. Something _I_ –Ositha– longed for.

They disappeared like a hologram. Ositha spoke up; _**Sorry. It's just... I missed them.**_

 _ **That's alright**_ **;** I replied, more than happy that she finally responds back. I tried to steer her away from the dangerous topic, _**You've mentioned them once or twice. Mind telling me more?**_

 _ **Sure.**_

Instead of words, I received complex pieces of information; images, sounds, and feelings. Ositha showed me the memories she hadn't shared. Patch. The reason she managed to survive. Yang, who helped her in the way of girls. Ruby, the bundle of endless joy. Zwei, an enemy turned out an adorable pal. And Tai, the fatherly figure who looks after everyone. Even Qrow was in there, being the cool uncle.

It seemed perfect. But as the memory progressed, I realized: they're not. Yang's mother is a troublesome person who left them for her tribe. Meanwhile, Ruby's mother never returns from her last mission. Despite that, I didn't see the pain on their faces. It's clearly there, but they didn't show it. How?

I closed the wooden door of my room with a loud clack. Activating my semblance had become second nature. I let my eyelids fall shut, followed by my back and head resting on the door with a gentle thud. Ositha didn't move from her summoned position–right in front of me. I opened my eyes, staring at her and then mused our thoughts; "They're strong."

"Yeah."

Pushing myself off, I noticed the all-too-familiar katana in my other half's grip. "Oh? I didn't know you took it along."

"What–" Ositha realized it almost instantly. She tossed the blood-red blade away with a shriek. "Eeek!"

I winced. Not the kind of reaction I see every day from her. Clang! The cursed weapon landed near my feet, making me flinch and took a step backward. Thankfully, no bad flashbacks came up. Oh, wait; most of my memories are gone. That explained why Ositha collapsed like a sack of haystack. I rushed to her side, holding her trembling shoulders.

"Ositha!"

Curses! I swore. She blocked me again out of her thoughts. What is she doing?!

Thank Oum for my quick thinking, I knelt in front of her and grabbed her cheeks with my hands and when she still gave no response, did the only thing in my mind; I closed the gap between us, pressing our foreheads together until our nose brushes against each other.

"It's okay. It's going to be fine. I'm here with you," I soothed. Ignoring her wet cheeks, I cupped them further, afraid she would suddenly disappear. Should I slap her?

No, looks like I don't have to. I sensed her weakening mind resistance. The mental wall that blots me out from her misery slowly began crumbling. I didn't waste my time to try again, launching my consciousness toward hers. This time, I met nothing and went through.

 _ **Ositha!**_

 _Red._

 _"You want to see it yourself? Then, I will show you how the Faunus suffers. Starting with this." With a smirk, Adam brought the katana down, meeting no resistance as it sunk into my abdomen with a sickening quench._

 _Red._

 _"Harder!" Adam blocked another slash. "Is that all you can do?"_

 _I tried again, but he caught my blade in on hand. Before I could disengage, something hit the side of my head. The ground rushed to crash against me. My ears rang so badly that I winced, unable to regain control nor stabilize my body._

 _A grunt escaped through my lips. I glanced just in time to see his katana heading at neck-breaking speed toward my throat. I screamed._

 _Red._

 _"I shall name it Blush." Adam's face was never this close to mine. The fact that I somehow enjoyed it was so terrifying._

 _"T-that sounds stupid!" Stuttering, I changed the topic, "I'm hungry."_

 _Red._

 _Adam's fingers were interlocked with mine. His heavy breathing–this is the first time I see it– washed on my face. Warm, intoxicating, and hypnotizing. I followed his rhythm, occasionally letting out a mo–_

Okay, that's a big nope. How do I get her out of this? There seems only one way to do so. I imagined a landscape of ice in the middle of a blue ocean. Shoving it to clash against Ositha's _horrible_ thoughts–more like dragging her into the scene itself. Maybe it's magic, or the gods above heard my prayer, but it miraculously worked. The terrifying images dissipated.

Ositha started to calm down. After making sure they're not coming back, I slowly withdrew from her mind. I opened my eyes, finding myself staring at the pools of crimson. They blinked. Several times. No longer dilated and wild. I smiled. "Glad to have you back, partner."

My other half backed a little, mouthing a 'Thanks.' Then, her breath suddenly hitched. Red-faced, she looked away and asked in a small voice, "Tell me you didn't see _that_."

"So what if I did?"

"I... ugh," Ositha groaned. Her head fell, thudded lightly on my chest. She muttered, "You weren't supposed to see it."

"Why? Technically, I have a right to know."

"That doesn't make it right."

I forced my grin from breaking out. "Which one, the you-did-it part or the I-should-know part?"

Another groan. "Both."

"But we're still one person, remember?" I asked.

"I know," she mumbled. "That's why I'm feeling guilty."

"Didn't you enjoy it? There's nothing wrong with that if you did it by your consent."

"I'm guilty because I enjoyed it, okay? I shouldn't. I... I didn't have a choice."

"It's alright, Ositha." I patted her head. "It's nothing absurd."

"But..."

"Unless if you're thinking of doing _it_ with me too. Now, that sounds like a self-incest." Then, remembering Josh's words, I added teasingly, "Though, I wouldn't say _no_ if you do."

That definitely got her attention. Ositha's head slammed against my chin, almost made me bite my tongue. One slap later she was fuming. "Pervert!"

I rubbed my chin and cheek, wincing and chuckling at the same time. "At least, it works. An angry you is better than a silent one."

"Shut up! There's no way I'm going to ask you _that_." Despite our mind link severed, I could tell she's more embarrassed than upset. Ha. Note to self: Tell her weirder stuff to take her attention away from the subject.

" _Stahp_ making me think about those!" She whined(surprisingly childish), grabbing the closest thing in her range–which happens to be Adam's katana.

"Whoa, whoa, there!" I held my hands up. "Wait, I thought you're scared of it?"

"Not anymore, especially if I can kill you with it!"

...

"Hey, Os?" My other half called out with the food still in her mouth. Yes, after letting out her pent-up emotions, she decided to fill her empty stomach. Soon enough, her dinner was almost finished.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for earlier."

I waved off that one. "You did the same to me. Don't sweat it. Just don't keep me in the dark next time. It's the reason why we have this semblance."

"I won't," she promised. Glancing at me, she flashed a wide, chubby smile(just how hungry is she?).

"I _sink_ I'm _ze_ luckiest girl in _ne_ world. _Zis_ is _clishé_ , _fut_ I always feel stronger when I'm with you."

Really? I wanted to tell her to swallow first before talking but decided to keep it to myself. Don't ever tell a girl how to eat or chide her style. I simply nodded.

"Os?"

"Yeah?"

Ositha put her spoon down. It clattered on the plate. "I'm... sorry about Blake. It's kinda my fault, too."

"She would understand," I said lazily, not wanting to be reminded of _her_ again. I've had enough for tonight. "She should. If only I told her sooner. But, eh, it already happened. There's no use in dwelling on it. Besides, she sold us to Adam."

"...maybe she was like me. She had no choice," my other half tried to give a logical reason.

I chuckled half-heartedly, "Sure. Looks like I have to trust no one."

"Are you..." Ositha spoke carefully, "...giving up?"

I frowned. "I usually always hold on to my hope. Now, I don't know anymore."

"I got hurt when my hope falls apart." She picked up the tray. "I stopped believing in it. After Adam, I don't want to try anymore."

"Good point." I commented, "Hey, where are you taking that?"

"What–oh, this?" she pointed. "Old habit at Uncle Tai's place. You eat up, you clean up."

"Must be nice being there."

"It was. They treated me like their own. It feels like I have a family who actually cares about me," Ositha said with a longing smile. "We should visit them someday. Ruby and Zwei definitely would like you. Yang, too–after I fix things between us."

I nodded, liking the idea. "I like that sounds."

My other half stopped at the door. "And, just an idea." She tucked her bangs behind her ear, the kind girls would do when they try to ask someone out. "If it's not working between you and Blake..."

Crimson eyes looked at me with a blush on the owner's cheeks. "Do you... want to settle down in Patch and raise a family together with me?"

She winked. And escaped just as my pillow hit the same spot she was.

"Oi, you nuts!" I yelled, going after her.

Her giggle echoed outside, but then stopped abruptly. I grabbed the door handle and bowled straight to a curtain of dark hair. Ositha let out an 'oof' as we land disgracefully and make a pile of tangled limbs.

"Ouch."

 _ **Uh… Os, your call.**_ Ositha said through our link as she struggled to extricate herself from underneath me.

Huh?

I looked up. Oh.

Josh looked at us with a surprisingly straight face. That's weird. Usually, he would've cracked at the very least. I found out why. The reason was standing next to him.

In an indifferent and flat tone, Father spoke, "Os, I need some explanations on what happened today."

Well, crap.

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _AHAHAHA IT'S CONFIRMED!_

 _MANTLE LIVES LITERALLY UNDER ATLAS' SHADOW!_

 _When I saw the last part of Volume 6, I was like, 'Oh, snap. What is that city under Atlas? It could only be Mantle, right?'_

 _Now that it's confirmed, I could continue A &C with better direction and idea in mind. Heck, I even already planned the story until this arc's ending. Having Mantle explained makes it easier and I got several insane yet good ideas._

 _I held A &C back due to many reasons. I wrote a novel back in August–it reached Top 10 in a competition out of 120 novels. Sadly, I didn't win. Sniffs. Then, I picked up drawing again and bought a new monitor(it's HD babyyyy) for the tasks. Never felt better. And within several days, I'll be going on a trip. Insert unnecessary details here._

 _Still, it feels good to be back. The ideas for A &C have been swirling on my mind for months, and I'm glad having most of my predictions confirmed correct. Just to make sure I can keep this as close as an alternate canon could be. I'm so glad Penny is back. 3 volumes gone without her 'sal-u-tations' is such a long time. _

_Also, is it just me, or the first episode is giving me so much Alita vibes?_

 _Grammarly gave me 165 advanced errors report in this chapter by the way. I think I got some sentences cluttered or off. I'll fix it in the future, but right now, I want to focus on getting A &C to finish its first arc, before moving on to the canon Volume 1. Can't wait. Thanks for the support so far, even if I still fail to deliver updates on time._

 _On a separated note, I read the news about a girl who committed suicide cuz of RWBY's community. My first reaction was; wow, this shouldn't have happened. That's just sad. If I, say, hate a ship so much, I'd prefer not reading it than wasting my time hating it. But then, I read the confirmation news that the suicide was just a made-up hoax to paint RWBY shippers in a bad light. I was like, ow wtf. That's gone too far, bruh._

 _Honestly, this should stop. Like, everyone, chill down. Respect other people's opinions even if you disagree strongly. Just leave it if you can't stand it. No need to make a drama. Heck, I bet Monty Oum's idea for RWBY is to make an example of bridging diversity and uniting them, just like the Faunus and Humans against the Grimm. I think he never wanted RWBY to become a ship war platform._

 _I know some people would disagree with me, saying this is a more sophisticated problem than just surviving in Remnant. Well, that's how I think. As I said, respect other's opinions._

 _Surely this pointless war has gone too long, huh?_

– **Karvost**


	28. XXVIII: Osmond

28\. Osmond:

 **Kvithr**

Ositha asked if she looks like Raven with Adam's red katana on her hip. Out of many so questions the stolen weapon that almost got us killed holds and that's what she asked? Seriously?

Honest, I said; Yes, a low budget Raven cosplayer.

She smacked my head for that. Sigh.

~-x-~

"You had one job, Osmond."

Father slid his scroll on his wooden workdesk's surface. It showed a picture of me and well... my friends from today. He swept the screen, moving to the next picture. It was Blake and me, photographed from behind. How did he get that?

"What's the meaning of this? I told you to look for and meet the Schnee heiress, but this is what my resource gave me. What were you thinking, exactly?!" He slammed his fist on the desk.

When this first happened, it was enough to make me jump on my chair. Now? I just stared at him with a flat expression. Something my old self would be proud of. Ositha and Josh stood on my flanks, silent as statues. I composed my face and straightened my posture, knowing what's coming.

Here we go again.

"There's been setbacks," I started. "She-"

"Of course, you just had to start a fight with her," Father cut in. Next picture: Weiss and me at the café, looking like we're going to blow the whole place off. "I could expect no less from you."

Okay, Os. Keep your temper in check. You're not getting angry over his jabs. Shrug them off; I told myself. Amusement radiated from Ositha, but she shared the same sentiment.

"I'm not finished, Father. And by setbacks, I didn't mean my argument with Weiss Schnee. That was a personal matter I'd like to keep to myself. It's not that."

I dragged my finger on the scroll's light blue screen. "This two," I pointed at Blake and Illia's picture, "are members of the White Fang."

As expected, the atmosphere in the room immediately changed. Father's face fell and turned serious. Josh propped himself with his hands against the desk, studying the scroll intently. He frowned and uttered one word; "Blake."

Father clasped his fingers together and leaned forward, "You recognized them?"

Sensing her call, Ositha took over, "I know them. They used to be my friends."

"What are they doing here?" Josh asked.

"No clue." I shook my head. "We have a few ideas, and none of them are looking good."

My brother caught up quickly. "The betrothal," he breathed.

"Precisely," Ositha continued, "Vytal is barely over. The influx of people arrival's in Atlas is a good cover for them to come in unnoticed. It's just a week from now, is it?"

The bald man in front of us pondered over her words. "Makes sense."

"We could postpone it," my big brother suggested. "The White Fang is running on time. They can't stay here that long."

"We can't–I can not drag this on, okay? The board is pressing me, as did the Schnee." My father's frustration surfaced as he looked at me. "You waking up is already fishy as it is."

Not sure if I should feel offended or not.

 _ **Don't;**_ Ositha stopped me.

"So, what are you going to do? Just let it happen?" I quipped in annoyance. "I'm not going to let _any_ of you in danger. We're still a family, even with disagreements."

If they're shocked at my words, they hid it quickly.

"I shall have a word with Jacques and the General–he is the head security for this event, after all. It's not going to be easy having only your words on the case, but I'll see to what's best for us."

"I'll talk to Winter, too. As a special operative, she could convince General Ironwood. She would never let her sister go in harm's way."

Sighing, I let my eyes stray on the scroll. Blake's expression was soft–as soft as a Blake could be while retaining her ignorance. This felt too easy. Adam showed himself last night and went as far as letting the information about White Fang's presence in Atlas to me. Was this his plan all along?

He's been manipulating Ositha and me too much. What is he trying to achieve now? He couldn't be warning us. It must be something else. I shared the thoughts with Ositha, who begrudgingly agreed with my logic. We're missing a piece here.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I'm... not sure." I furrowed my eyebrows. "It seems like this is exactly what he wants us to do."

"He?"

Ositha spat out, "Adam Taurus."

As the room got colder from the mention, I stayed silent, letting everyone muse with their thoughts. Maybe, Father and Josh know a better solution. I may have experienced a lot, but they're years older than m. But then again, no one here knows Adam better than Ositha.

I let my head rest against the chair. "Any ideas?"

"Postponing is still an option." Josh stroked his chin. "But for how long? They can always stay in Mantle and come back when it happens. I think getting more security is the best choice for now."

"Yes, for an event as big as this–the betrothal between two giant companies' heirs, isn't an everyday thing. Jacques and James wouldn't be underprepared."

"Fair enough," Josh agreed. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us, Os?"

"Yes." I glanced at the cursed sword on Ositha's hip. "Ositha and I need a weapon–no, _weapons_."

~-x-~

"You look a bit… off," Josh spoke up as we leave Father's study.

"Mhm," I hummed, watching where I step. "Probably just distraught. I'll be fine."

"Did something else happened?"

My eyes focused on the ornated details of the hallway's ceiling, that I had to process the question for a while. Adam's scarred face flashed by and disappeared, molding into the cream wall. I shrugged. "Nothing important."

Josh sighed. "Seems like you don't need me anymore."

"Huh?" I paused, glancing at his somber face. "What are you talking about?"

"I missed the old Osmond." He perked up and smiled, "I remember the old times. We played games together. Having great times outside our busy hours. You used to ask me how to flirt with girls. Remember that?"

"Yeah." I missed those, too. Now, I barely remember anything. Oh, wait. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I think I remember it's you who keeps shoving how-to-flirt-with-girls to me. I never asked you for any advice."

"Ha. You still remember."

"Of course, I do!" I pouted. "Who kept teasing me back then?"

Josh chuckled, "Guilty as charged. Now, you do sound like the good ol' Ossy."

"Hmph."

Without realizing, I've followed him outside, to a waiting black car. A butler respectfully held the door open for us.

"Where are we going?"

"The HQ, duh. I keep Kvithr there," replied Josh as he stepped in.

"Kvi-what?" I asked, making sure I heard that right.

"Kvithr," my brother repeated. Chocolate eyes winked at me. "It's going to be your hand-me-down."

~-x-~

At twenty levels, the Burlywood Complex's signature tower is undoubtedly a hard-to-miss landmark. It is the real HQ, not the cluster of shorter buildings around it those act as storage depots, messes, airships hangar, and etc. The architecture was sleek and mostly boasting silver color, unlike the SDC dominant blue one.

However, don't let the appearance deceive you. Beneath the large tower is a vast underground labyrinth connected to each surrounding buildings. And dozens of meters underground is where the main research facility resides. That is where Josh taking me.

Even though white was dominating the whole place, there's been good touches of red and emerald here and there, which I learned was meant to oppose the SDC's blue theme. The streak of colors added a sense of aesthetic and whereas they don't, the meaning of white has never looked so squeaky clean in my dictionary. Meh, like I cared. I better spare you from the boring details.

Several ID card swipes, PIN inputs, and fingerprint sensors later, we found ourselves on the lift going down to the basement. To the place where people are experimenting and building future tech. I should be excited. Heck, I somehow think Ruby(whom Ositha called a weapon nerd) would die to get here.

 _ **Come on;**_ Ositha popped into my mind. _**Stop giving Josh that look. Show a little appreciation, at least.**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, I know.**_ I grumbled, diverting the topic; _ **What took you so long?**_

Whilst Josh and I were en route here, Ositha stayed behind at Father's request. I didn't know what they were talking about since she kept me out–and our distance helped to disrupt the mind link. Though, she sounded a bit troubled, just now.

Sensing my curiosity, Ositha explained; _**Just a little discussion about female's hygiene. Trust me, you don't want to know.**_

Gulp. Throwing the weird images away, I sent her my gratitude for sparing me the details. That's not in the 'things-I-should-know-about-my-other-half' list.

Ositha's consciousness tugged against mine, requesting a recall so she can join us without having to travel far. I activated my semblance twice. First, to teleport her here. Second, to summon her. Within the blink of an eye, Ositha was walking by my side after appearing without a noise. It's almost like second nature.

"Oh? There's more you than last time," Josh faked a surprised look.

"Lame," we said at the same time.

"Hmph," he huffed. "What a bundle of sunshine and rainbow."

I've lost count of how many turns and doors we took. Turns out, Josh is an expert at navigating in this labyrinth. I wouldn't say that out loud, though.

Several minutes passed, it didn't look like we're going to stop any time soon. Or, so I thought. My brother halted in front of a simple grey door that I thought would lead us to the closet, where they store the cleaning tools. It was locked with a generic keyhole, as opposed to all the fancy security features we've seen. Josh pondered it for a moment.

"If we're lost, let's just ask the staff," my other half suggested.

"Ossy!" Josh looked at her in disbelief. "Can you imagine an heir of a company getting lost in his own company building?"

Ositha rolled her eyes. "I bet that would be more hilarious than your jokes."

I snickered, "Roasted."

"Oh, are we learning to roast each other now, my dear _sisters_?"

Again, we said at the same time; "That's so old!"

"Sure, sure!" Then, he froze. "Wait a minute..."

~-x-~

Back earlier when Josh took his time pondering on the door, it wasn't because he loses the way. But rather, he lost the key. I facepalmed as our brother yelled 'be right back' and rushed off back to our manor to retrieve it.

That was almost twenty minutes ago. Now, after fumbling and having a tug war with the said door, it finally gave in. I could never get the question out of my head; 'Why conduct weapon research here out of so many better places the HQ offers?'

Then again, I thought both Ositha and I couldn't understand Adam.

"Welcome to my little lab!" said Josh with an exhale of relief and sweat beads on his face despite the air conditioner. "Phew! Nothing much has changed."

The computers were booting themselves up as Josh turned on the lights. Clicks and beeps echoed. Holo screens lit up the wall with a green glow. How did he fit so many in such a small place? Aside from the computers, there's only a single chair and a wide table with something wrapped in cloth resting on it.

"It sure is cramped," Ositha agreed.

"Space is irrelevant," Josh countered. "Besides, working here only has many perks as it is. It takes a lot of convincing some people to allow me a personal place."

"And you managed to do this without Father knowing?" I whistled.

"I know, right?" he grinned. "I think he knows, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but he ignored it. He probably thinks it's not a big deal."

Ositha chimed in, "That's nice and all, but, can't we see the thing already? It's getting a tad late for a history crash course."

"Practice patience, Miss Impatient." Josh strolled forward to the table. He took the long, wrapped thing and motioned toward us. "Drumroll, please."

I rolled my eyes. Ositha played along, "Dun dun dun."

"Ladies and gentlemen," my brother started his drama again, "I present to you a state-of-the-art, beautiful yet deadly; Kvithr!"

The cloth fell off, revealing a slender icy blue sword with hints of purple inside the translucent middle part of the blade. It has a thorn-like crossguard, giving it the feel of a short trident without a pole. At the center, there's a diamond-shaped hole that houses an orb of dull purple. Finally, a pretty thick hilt and also a purple crystal pommel.

"Made out of pure Osmium and Titanium and fused with ice dust," Josh began explaining. "It's a hand-and-a-half grip. Watch this." He flicked something on the hilt. A small pop could be heard. Then, the hilt expanded, increasing in length.

Ositha was awed. "It can transform into a spear?"

"And a ballistic chain scythe," my brother added, transforming it until the blade splits into two, making a deadly looking 'T' letter. " _Buuuut_ , that's not the best part." He winked at us, then flung the prized weapon toward me. "Here, catch!"

Out of instinct, I extended my arm to catch the airborne sword. To my surprise, however, it glowed light purple and shuddered to a stop just out of my reach. Josh raised his hand. The glow intensified for a second, then the sword flew back to him. He didn't even put any effort–it simply homes into his waiting hand.

"Aura-controlled anti-gravity system," Josh said proudly. "It's basically like telekinesis. I haven't figured out what's the effective range, though."

"That's so awesome!" I pumped my fists.

Meanwhile, Ositha said her thoughts, "The stronger the Aura is, the farther it will be. And the better we'll control it."

"Definitely." Josh nodded, approaching us. He presented the masterpiece to me.

I hesitated. "Are you sure about this, big bro? I didn't ask anything too fancy."

"Oi," he poked my forehead, not too gentle. "A huntsman's weapon is never too fancy. And a huntsman is what you're going to become, one day. Isn't it what you want? Take this."

"I... don't know."

"Huh?"

"I fought for a reason," I said. "And that reason turned against me, after everything I've done and been through. I... don't know if I want to continue down this path."

Josh's brown eyes trained on my onyx ones. "It's Blake, isn't it?"

At this point, I already expected his 'big bro intuition' to kick in. No surprise there. I took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Yeah."

"Is she the only reason?"

"Mhm," I closed my eyes, letting the pictures come. Blake's terrified face floated. Then, I opened them again.

My brother's face was just a mere inch from mine, mouthing a spooky, "Are you sure?"

I stumbled backward and nearly tripped. "Eek–the heck?! Don't scare me like that!"

Josh ignored my shock and turned to Ositha. "What about you, sis?"

That caught her off-guard. She asked back, "Me? It's, uh... It's pretty simple, actually." Ositha shrugged, "I fought for myself–including Os, obviously."

"Does that mean Blake is your only reason?"

"Umm... no, of course not. I–" She stopped herself from mentioning Adam. "I'm kind of following his lead," she rephrased her sentence, looking at me.

 _Oh, now you're using me as an excuse._

 _ **Shut up;**_ she retorted after sensing my thoughts. _**I mean it.**_

Josh–oblivious to our internal bickering–, interfered before we could start a fight, "That won't do, Os. Your reason is flawed. If you keep doing things for the sake of _one_ person and ignoring your own, you'll lose your way to the goal, like now."

I fixed him a glare. "I know. She said a similar thing; It's not love anymore, it's an unhealthy obsession that's going to get me killed. That's why I'm trying to settle down a bit, finding again the will that brought me here." I let my head hung. "I figured out, I have no motivation anymore."

SMACK!

"Ow!" I rubbed the spot where he landed his knuckle on. "What's that for?"

"For being a dummy." Josh dropped Kvithr on the floor, where its anti-gravity system kicked in and made it hover above the surface with a hum. I didn't have time to ogle at it. Two hands clasped and gripped my shoulders tight.

"Look at me, Os," his tone was dead serious. "Who am I to you?"

"Uh–an annoying big brother... that I care about?"

"Am I important or not?"

"Of course, you are! What are you trying to say?"

"Good." Josh glanced at Ositha, who unusually fidgeted. "Now, who is she to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "My precious other half, duh. I can't live without her, literally."

"There you have it." Josh squeezed my shoulder. "Aren't we important enough to become your reasons? Why look so far, when it's all around you?"

Sink. Something clicked in my head. He was right.

"I..."

"Don't forget Clara, too," Ositha pointed out. "Uncle Qrow and Tai. Ruby and Yang. Even Weiss-queen." When she realized how unfunny it was, she quickly amended, "Ok, no."

Josh released me from his no-escape clutch. "You have the strength to fight, Os. It's already gifted to you. There are people out there helping you get stronger. You can do it. The only question is, will you?" He looked at Kvithr, which hovered up until my eye-level.

Sensing my doubts, he continued, "Or are you going to stay like this, being a burdening moping emo-boy stressing over stupid stuff? In that case, I'm keeping Kvithr or I'll sell it instead."

"That's enough!" I punched his guts. Not hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs, but enough to deliver my frustrating defeat. "You really know me, Josh."

"Heh." My brother smirked. "I know you even before you're born."

"Whatever." I took the marveling sword by its hilt. "So, how do I use this?"

Josh went over one of the holo screens and began typing in the terminal. He hummed, "Let's see..."

The screen brought up a digital image of Kvithr, or more precisely, the 3D model with the statistics of each individual part shown. Lots of data–mostly I didn't even understand– labeled by fancy-sounding words. Okay, I give up.

Eventually, Josh scrolled over to its bottom part that houses the gravity Dust system. "Looks like we're going to need your DNA, lil' bro."

"For what?"

"Aura usage always leaves a trace–kind of like fingerprints. Kvithr saves that data-trace in a manner, allowing you to 'Aura-control' its anti-gravity and transformation. Therefore, it should only 'lock-on' one Aura in particular. You don't want your opponent suddenly able to take over, right?"

I nodded. "Good point. But why my DNA?"

"Do you not remember Biology subjects?" He snorted, "Nevermind."

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

Josh waved off while Ositha giggled. I shot her a glare. Traitor.

"DNA and Aura are unique to each person. Since they're both related, DNA is the easiest option when you need to use Aura-based controls. That said, a drop of blood would suffice for the system to recognize your Aura."

"Umm," my other half raised her hand. "Wouldn't it be easier for us to extend our Aura into the sword itself. Then, it can save the Aura trace for future usage. Or am I wrong?"

"No, you're not," Josh answered. "It's another method, yes, but harder. Not many people can do so–erecting Aura barrier for defense is already hard as it is. Channeling your Aura outside your body into something? Now, that's the expert level of Aura manipulation."

I sensed the change in Ositha's mood. It seems she is remembering something unpleasant. I was about to ask, but that darkening face as she made while her glare seemed trying to dig a hole on the floor... Nevermind.

Josh, who was braver than me, questioned, "What's wrong, sis?"

Ositha uncurled her fists. "I can do it," her tone was brittle. "I know how."

Again, she surprised both of us. "You know?"

I touched her consciousness. My other half let the walls around her mind go down, allowing me to join her thoughts. That was relieving. Unfortunately, her thoughts aren't. Pain, agony, frustration, and exhaustion; her feelings back then. It was Adam. He taught her with... well, less than gentle and less than 'teaching' kind of methods. It works, still.

But to feel what she had to go through...

Ositha looked up, feeling the soothing thoughts and warmth I shared. She gave me a thin smile, appreciating them. Just for a brief moment, then she resumed her serious face. "Yes. It wasn't easy at first, but once you find the chink, it'll be like second nature."

"Awesome!" Josh clapped. "Who taught you that?" At Ositha's narrowing crimson eyes, he deflated. "...forget it if it's a sensitive subject."

Sighing, Ositha requested, "May I?"

"Hang on," our brother signaled. He typed something into the terminal several times. Kvithr glided back onto the table and landed gracefully on its clean surface. Josh muttered, "Resetting... erasing my Aura trace, hmm… Okay, clear," he nodded a go-on.

My other half gripped on its hilt and began concentrating. I noticed her Aura flaring up. A light-green glow flickered on Kvithr's light blue blade, almost turning it white.

"Keep it up," Josh told her. "It's analyzing and synchronizing with your Aura."

Ositha visibly grimaced. I sensed her struggle keeping up her Aura concentration into the weapon. Then, an alarm beeped, breaking the silence. I snapped my head toward the screen. An error warning;

' _Fail: Unable to Read Aura'  
'Incomplete or Chunked Data'  
'Aborted. Fail code: x4ur0-E-biygpimf404'_

"What is going on?" asked Ositha. The dark-haired girl had released her Aura.

I came over, reading the cryptic message. Josh clicked on the details, trying to decipher its meaning. He frowned. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Is it bad?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. Let me try something."

I left his side. Looking at Ositha who had a longing expression on her face as she caressed Kvithr. She already loves it at first sight. With no Aura control, Kvithr is still usable. Yet, sacrificing it's unique ability pretty much made it pointless. I clasped her shoulder, offering her my comfort. "We'll figure it out, together."

"Wait," She perked up. Her crimson eyes glinting in excitement. "That's it, Os!"

"Huh?"

"Together," she gasped, grabbing my hand. "Our Aura is split in two, remember? I hold one half, you hold the other. We just have to join our Aura!"

"Oh, Oum." My eyes widened when I get her meaning. I exclaimed, "You're a genius!"

"Obviously!" Ositha puffed her chest out–one _very_ rare moment of herself acting childish.

One joy killer; "But, I'm not sure if I can extend my Aura as you did." I scratched my head sheepishly. Ositha's skills dramatically improved while I was stuck with IVs and life support systems. Still, can't blame those.

"Oh." My other half appeared dumbfounded. "I don't know if I can teach you that this instant. Adam's method was rather... efficient."

"Well, there's always another method!" Josh proclaimed. With his fingers, he proudly presented a needle. "Do you have any idea how many times I pricked myself just for the Aura data, dear lil' bro?"

I swear I don't like sadistic clown grin on his face.

"I think it's only fair if you feel, it too."

I gulped. One step backward. Both hands waving nervously while I looked for an escape route. "Uhh, I think I'll pass. Needles aren't really my friend–" My back bumped into someone. "Huh?"

Ositha grabbed both my shoulders and held me firm. "Stay put."

"W-wait, what are you doing?" I started to panic. "Let me go!"

The bigger terror was descending on us; a menacing Josh with his needle. "Here comes your judgment, Ossy."

"Nonono–AAAAAHHHH!"

~-x-~

Hmph.

Sitting on the cold floor, I sucked on my thumb and glared at their backs. Those two aren't my brother or sister–they're monsters, sent from gods to ruin my life. One twisted enough to play me with the Needle(yes, capital 'n'), while the other betrayed my trust within the blink of an eye. Even, after everything...

Apparently, Ositha read some of my thoughts. She irritatedly snarled; _**Will you cut it out already?**_

 _ **It still hurts!**_ I whined; _**How could you do that to me, Ositha?**_

 _ **Os, I swear to Oum, if it's not you starting a drama... It's just a freaking needle!**_

I retorted; _**It's a freaking needle!**_

 _ **You took a sword to your head and survived;**_ she pointed out. _**This is nothing compared to that.**_

 _ **It's not the same. I've got you back then;**_ I sulked. _**You're not on my side this time.**_

She gave me no reply. I was about to nag her again when I saw her coming toward me with Kvithr in her grip. I instantly scrambled onto my feet. "Stop! I'm joke-I'm joking!"

"One more and I'll whack your head with this." She pointed Kvithr at me as a warning. A terrifying one at that.

"Mercy, mercy, milady," I begged on my knees. Once she turned away, I muttered, _"You never appreciate my comedy."_

Ositha snorted, "If only it's funny."

Oh, she still can feel my thoughts. I forgot to blot her out.

"Do I want to know what are you guys bickering about?" Josh joined.

"No, trust me, you don't want to."

"Right." He gave me a look. "So, how are you holding up, bro?" A wink sent my way. "Do you need any blood transfusion?"

My other half groaned, long and loud. "I'm surrounded by dummies who can't even make proper jokes." Her dark bangs swung around as she shook her head. "Get new jokes, you two."

"Okay, okay. I got one." My brother snapped his fingers. "Here; how about if we meet Weiss tomorrow so you can test Kvithr against her?"

I nearly choked. "You're joking."

The unfunny brother of mine showed his scroll. It's a chat transcript. "I've contacted Winter Schnee on the way here about the security measures. She already agreed we're going to meet tomorrow at Atlas Academy to discuss the details with the General."

"And Weiss Schnee would be there?"

"No, leave the talk to Father and me. You can see Weiss at the campus. She's most likely training, too."

Come to think about it, I think I remembered Weiss carrying a very thin sword on her side. Ah, what was it called, again? It keeps rolling off my tongue.

 _ **A rapier**_ ; Ositha said.

 _ **Thanks, dictionary.**_

I frowned. "So... that means she is trained in swordsmanship?"

"Yup." Josh was still checking stuff on the holo screen. "Rumor has it, she is an adept with her semblance and on the top of her class."

"Great..." I dragged out the word. "Looks like it's my funeral tomorrow."

"Not if I can help to get you cremated instead," Ositha chirped.

"Remind me, who are you, again?" I glared at her.

She looked away, whistling innocently.

~-x-~

Atlas Academy, Main Building.

There are many reasons why I'm feeling down today. As you've already seen, there's Blake, then Adam, then… Weiss. Things weren't good. We stepped at each other's feet the first time we meet. I haven't tried anything ever since mainly because I was too fixated on devising plans and preparing countermeasures against the high possibility of the White Fang's uninvited appearance.

Of course, my brother just has to suggest I should test Kvithr out against Weiss. Actually, it's not only about testing the weapon itself, but also seeing how well I'm faring against her. If I can handle that–together with Ositha, I think we could manage against Adam. A combat ace of Atlas Academy means serious business. That is _if_ I can win.

I'm pretty sure my sudden challenge to her opens up opportunities for the heiress. She has that look last time that shows she wants to(and knows how to) stick her rapier _somewhere_. I dread it. And the picture of me skewered by her rapier didn't look appetizing at all. Maybe I should get Ositha to fight her instead.

My other half won't argue. But I know she won't let it go either. My ego is at stake.

 _ **When you're done**_ ; Ositha halted my train of thoughts. _**There she is.**_

The small amphitheater was pretty dark except for the small arena in the middle, where it's lit by bright blue limelights. We came just in time to see a guy being tossed out from the ring. Quite harsh, in fact, that I could hear him crashing against the wall.

On my left, Ositha winced, "Oof."

"That's her?" I asked, then felt dumb because I didn't notice Weiss was in the center of the action, basking in all the lights aimed at her. A near-white rapier is in her grip, poised ready against her downed opponent. She, as the words have it, was cold and deadly serious.

"This is a bad idea," said Ositha. Then, she continued mentally; _**With your current state, forget about winning, holding up against her is unlikely.**_

 _ **I know, right?**_ For the first time, I agreed with her little faith in me. No, just no. I'm not going to get out of here unscathed. _**What do we do?**_

 _ **Tell Josh.**_

"Well met, Josh," a new voice joined. "You're just in time, as always."

The voice belonged to a white-haired lady around my brother's age. She has a proud posture that only an Atlas military elite would. The blue eyes were identical to Weiss', except they're gentler and less icy. Siblings, huh? The only difference is her bun-shaped hair, which reminded me of the famous Mistralian snack filled with red bean paste–

 _ **Wrong timing, Os,**_ my other half warned.

 _ **Oops.**_

"Wasting time is a crime, Winter," my brother replied. He shook hands with her. "I was occupied with a lot of urgent matters until recently, so I'd like to apologize for not being able to meet up at better circumstances."

"There's no better time than this." Winter Schnee nodded. "But I do agree; it certainly has been a while."

Josh motioned toward us. "These are Osmond and Ositha. You may have not heard of Ositha, yet, as she is… well, had a unique adoption case."

 _ **Wait, whose idea to say that?**_

 _ **Father's,**_ Ositha said shortly.

 _ **Figured.**_

"It is a pleasure to finally meet Weiss' future fiancé in person." Winter offered her hand. "I am her older sister, Winter Schnee."

"The pleasure is mine." I shook her hand. Not warm at all. This lady only meant business.

My other half advised me; _ **Don't lose your composure, she is analyzing you. Make a good impression.**_

Winter's eyes were staring through me. "Are you alright, Os? You have a rather… cold hand."

 _It was from imagining what a shish-kebab'ed me would look like._

"It was because of the weather," I reasoned. "Sure it's getting colder lately. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ositha facepalmed, internally. _**Way to make an impression, Os.**_

"I see. It's year's end after all," Winter broke off from our handshake. Turning her attention to Ositha, she got cut off by my other half; "I'm Ositha Branwen," said Ositha.

Winter looked genuinely surprised. In that invisible battle, I could see her blue eyes dueling against Ositha's crimson ones. She asked, "Are you related to Qrow Branwen?"

"How do you know my uncle?"

Now, this is the first time I saw Winter's irritated face. "Everyone knows that dru–" she caught herself. "He caused quite a ruckus the other day. Not to mention of his rather… rogue persona."

"That, he did." Ositha leaned forward, and I almost didn't notice the tiny gasp from Winter. I realized; their hands. My partner is trying to crush her adversary with _that_ grip. "But I'll have to let you know, he did that for Osmond and I's sakes."

Suddenly, Ositha didn't look like any fifteen years old. She told me to make a good impression and this is what she does? Boy, challenging an older person is the last thing I'd do.

"Of course," Winter seemed a little flustered. "I'm sorry for my rather… poor choice of words. I meant no offense."

"None taken."

Whoa. Ositha rocks.

"That said," Josh joined–always there to stop the brawl–, he glanced at Kvithr, strapped on my waist. "Osmond would like to have a sparring match with Weiss if that's okay with either of you."

This time, Winter's eyes twinkled in excitement. "I think Weiss would be delighted to."

I think she didn't finish her words. I heard that inaudible 'delighted to skewer me' part, you know. Kvithr suddenly weighed twice as it did on my hip.

Winter called her sister, "Weiss!"

The said person immediately shifted her attention to us, before zeroing on me. Even from this distance, I could feel the amount of distaste she showed on her face. Yikes.

"Do you mind another sparring match?"

Upon hearing that, her expression changed. From confusion to bemusement, then, malice. Uh, oh, I don't like that sneer and predatory looks she's giving me. Weiss smiled _sinisterly_. "Of course not, it would be my utmost pleasure."

Gulp.

~-x-~

* * *

 **A/N:**

I've laid out a near-finished plan for this arc's finale. As you can guess, yes, there'll be more Blake in the future–Whoops, didn't expect that, huh? Are you wondering how? You'll find out.

I'm originally planning to get this A&C's arc done at the same time RWBY Vol 7 ends. The reason is simple, I can't wait to do the _long_ time skip to canon Volume 1. Even so, I think what makes A&C unique is how it can tell a story outside any canon Volume. I've seen OC-based stories struggling with that. Few that managed, though, I like them.

So, that said, I might be not able to pull this off right on time. Hurrying up my writing always kills its quality. Plus, since when I succeeded with a deadline?

After it ends, I think I'll include a filler chapter for like, the 'afterward scenes' thingy. And no, I didn't mean A&C is ending. While I haven't got a clear idea for Volume 4-7, I'll still try my best to get Ossy there.

If my count is correct, there will be more than 6 more chapters coming. Or, there should be. *winks*

– **Karvost**


End file.
